In Another World
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: Fang grows up as a boy, but when femininity starts to develop, he's at a loss. Striving to fulfill the expectations of his admired father, Fang works to hide his girlish abnormalities in shame as he tries to perfect himself for his arranged marriage.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a boy!" One nurse cleaned the baby with a wet cloth gently while the other held him cradled in her arms, holding him so the mother lying on the bed could see too. "You've given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy, Yun Anya."

Anya opened blurry eyes to take a look at her child. She wanted to reach out and hold the baby, but she was so weak, so tired...

"Anya, a boy!" Her faithful husband Asael looked on at his new son in awe, reaching out a hand that dwarfed the little child. Gently, ever so gently, Asael touched the little newborn's palm. The child's small fingers wrapped halfway around his pinky, unable to fully close over his finger. Asael's eyes lit up, so happy.

"Asael," Anya groaned as an unexpected pain wracked her body, pumping her heart erratically and stealing her air. "Asael," Anya squeezed her eyes shut as another horrible shudder wracked her body. She didn't know if this was normal, but knew she had to see their child. If she could just see the baby, it'd all be alright. "Show me..." Anya's breath hitched. "Show me Fang, Asael." Fang. It was the name they both agreed upon if the baby had arrived a boy- and indeed, he had. Anya fought the strange, painful contractions in her body and opened her eyes as Asael took the newborn from the nurse carefully and carried the crying little guy over to his wife.

Thrashing and crying, the baby stilled suddenly as his eyes roved over his mother. Anya breathed in deeply, stilled with the baby as those beautiful crystal viridians rolled over her. Weakly, barely able to move, Anya tried to reach out for her child. Asael lowered his arms closer to her, holding their precious child out to her. Anya managed to barely scrape the back of her knuckles across the child's head, where little sprouts of hair blossomed, cleaned by the nurses. "Fang." Anya mumbled, so very tired. "My child...so beautiful..." Anya exhaled softly, letting her hand fall limply back down as her eyes closed exhaustedly.

"Anya, I think he likes you." Asael studied the calmed baby's face, who was now silent and watching his mother intently. "Anya," Asael looked up from their child, tears of happiness clouding his eyes. He expected to see his wife smiling softly, and she was, but it was wrong. Asael gazed upon his silent wife, comprehension taking its time to dawn. "Anya?" Anya remained still.

"Anya?" Asael's voice caught on desperation as recognition filtered in. "Anya!" She didn't move. "Anya, wake up! Anya! _Anya!" _Asael wasn't aware of the hands that gripped his shoulders, pulling him back as the child was removed from his arms and nurses and doctor's surged forward, crowding his wife. "Anya!" Asael fought against the nurse, who suddenly became three orderlies as they pulled him back, keeping him from his wife. Asael's voice dropped from him, but he wouldn't stop yelling and fighting, desperately trying to make his way to his wife on the other side of the room, who wasn't responding to the chest compressions, and wouldn't. Asael howled and fought, but his efforts were in vain. A pinch clipped his arm. Asael didn't care; he yelled after his wife again and again, but the world was fast becoming blurry. Asael reached out desperately, longing for his wife. "Anya..." And suddenly, he felt no more.

Strong arms caught him as Asael fell.

Nearby, rocking in the arms of a horrified nurse, the baby wept.

**XXX**

Six months later, Asael straightened before the two diplomatic monarchs who presided over the newly-ruled Cocoon planet. "Lord Cyrus, Lady Raina," he nodded to each of them in turn, then looked over at the written agreement he'd just signed. "I agree; when Yun Fang reaches of age, he will marry your eldest, Claire Farron."

Cyrus smiled easily, putting aside all pomp and delicate mannerisms of his position, he stepped forward and unexpectedly slung an arm around the muscular monster's shoulders and took his hand, giving Cyrus a solid grip that matched his strong stature. "No need for formalities, Asael," Raina sighed softly as her husband's friendly countenance took over where he was comfortable. "We've been speaking of this for months now. It's bound to do wonders for our plans of re-uniting the worlds."

Asael grunted in the back of his throat, shifting his massive muscles so Cyrus hand dropped from his shoulder. "There's still much work to do before then."

"Yes, yes," Cyrus breezed. "The migrations will commence immediately, of course. Raina and I have been setting up bonuses and plot advances to motivate the emigrations. You've prepared training centers and agricultural designs for my people already and they just need to be set in motion. In turn, we've cleared developmental space and constructed schools to teach our technology. It should be a perfect mix of cultures. Until we've adopted each other's skills, trade will continue as it has. And now that the fal'Cie are gone, the citizens are finally being re-educated to our cultures. It's perfect, Asael!"

"Theoretically," Asael frowned. "But it's foolish to think we won't encounter resistance."

"Excuse my husband," Raina stepped in, putting a delicate, pale hand on Cyrus' high shoulder. "He gets easily excited with our progress, but I assure you Chief Asael, we've taken the precautionary steps necessary. Neither of us expect a flawless transition, but all parameters are set. We're as ready to initiate the meshing of our cultures as we'll ever be."

Cyrus glanced over his shoulder at his wife and met her crystalline blues appreciatively. He put a dwarfing hand over hers on his shoulder and smiled kindly, reaching out a hand to those long, auburn tresses. "Raina."

Asael noticeably stiffened at the affection between the two.

Raina sighed softly, gently nudging her husband's shoulder as she pulled her hand away. "Finalize the rest of this business, Cyrus. I'm sure Chief Asael must get back soon, we don't want to delay him. I'm going to check on Claire."

Asael lowered his head respectively. "Lady Raina,"

"It was a pleasure to finally meet, Chief Asael," Raina smiled kindly, waving Asael up. "I look forward to our plans having progressed well by your next visit."

"As do I, Lady." With that, Raina politely excused herself, leaving the two men to clean up the trivialities.

**XXX**

"You really gonna let your old man best you?" Asael taunted, watching his son carefully. "Come on, Fang, show me what you're made of."

At five, Fang was a little chipmunk compared to his hulking father, who was easily two and half times the size of him abreast and twice as tall. Asael wasn't necessarily a tall man, but compared to little Fang, he was a giant. With arms three times the mass of his own and the strength to back it up, Fang faced a David and Goliath warzone when facing his father.

But, however intimidating his massive frame might have been, Fang was determined and his father was expecting a take-down before the night was up. And Fang hated letting his father down.

Sidestepping to the right, Fang darted back over in a sneak-slip charge to barrel at Asael. He reached his father and- Asael sidestepped too, surprisingly fast for a man of his muscle girth. Fang's world suddenly flipped upside-down as a strong grip circled his abdomen and turned him in mid-air till he dropped on his back. Fang groaned as his father loomed above him. "Not good enough, Fang."

Flipping himself to his feet with a flexible backward arch, Fang raced at Asael again, fist cocked and already reeling by the time he reached his father. Air whistled around Fang's fist as he struck at Asael, but his father saw the blow coming and caught his fist before the punch could land. Fang groaned again as Asael exerted pressure, pushing Fang's fist right back to him. Fang gritted his teeth and tried to sustain, but Asael was clearly stronger. Fang struck out with his other fist, but Asael knocked away the blow and grabbed his arm. Squeezing both hands around his son's fist and arm, Fang breathed raggedly as he tried to push back against the stronger man in vain.

"Fang," Asael shook his head reprimandingly. "Brute force won't carry you far in a fight when your opponent is stronger. Come on, son," Fang sweated as daddy dearest pushed so hard that he collapsed to his knees. "You know better than that. You gotta be sneakier when you're the weaker link."

"Gaa-ahh-_aghh!" _Fang groaned, his pain shaping into a scream of agony. Frantic, feeling like his wrist was about to break, Fang swung his leg around from under Asael's and connected wildly with Asael's knees.

"Whoa!" Asael released him in surprise, falling back on his ass as his knee quaked. Fang dropped on him in an instant. But, listening to his words, it wasn't his body he dropped on top of to pin. Asael was stronger than him after all and would be able to break out of that. So Fang scrambled to his feet instead and put one foot over Asael's knee, carefully applying pressure.

Asael howled. "Fang! My boy!" Reaching up through the pain, Asael snagged Fang's wrist, but instead of yanking him to the floor harshly as Fang expected, Asael pulled him down, tight against his chest, and warmly wrapped his arms around his precious, talented son. "Fang," Asael hugged him. "Dad's proud of you, son."

Fang glowed; proud, grinning, happy to hear such compliments from his father.

Asael chuckled, seeing Fang's smile. Affectionately, he patted the boy's shoulder, so proud of his great son. _I'm going to make you the strongest warrior alive, my son. _Asael promised silently. "Help me up, Fang." Asael laughed. "And we can both get a potion. There's even time left to take you on a short hunt, if we hurry."

Fang enthusiastically helped his father up and to the door; in his mind, he couldn't have been a luckier child.

**XXX**

Later that night, after Asael and Fang had returned from the hunt with a few dozen Adamantoise spikes and a few sharp Gorgonpseid fangs, Asael visited his son's room. Fang was fast asleep by this time after their long ventures. Asael stood in the open doorway, light spilling into the room from the hall behind him. He watched his son.

Fang's chest rose and fell steadily. His small body was hidden under a thick Behemoth's hide, but Asael knew the boy to be thin. It was something he planned on working on with the small child; Fang's body needed a more muscular tone, there was no doubt about that. _It's what we'll get to next. _Asael told himself. Fang was by no means a weakling, but there was honing and muscle building to be done for the boy, as Asael planned on Fang being the best, nothing less. He _couldn't _be anything less, if he was to be High Chief over Gran Pulse some day. _My son._

Asael's gaze ticked affectionately up to his son's features. He studied his soft face for a long minute. Fang was still young and his face prepubescent. Delicate cheekbones traced a fine soft curve that led to a shapely chin that didn't jut out the way Asael's did, but had a more slender curve that reminded Asael of his mother, very feminine. No matter, the boy was still young. He'd grow out of those slender eyebrows, small nose, and curvy cheeks in time.

Asael's eyes squinted as his gaze fell on Fang's lips. He frowned slightly at his son's bottom jutting lip, the soft curve of his upper one, and the fairly light pink shade of those lips. They looked so completely...feminine. Asael's brow furrowed. _His hair's just getting too long again is all. I'll cut it again tomorrow. His mop grows as fast as weeds, I swear. _Asael shook his head. _I'll start him on weight training tomorrow, build up the boy's mass a bit. He's still young, after all. Plenty of time to grow. _Offering his son a small smile, Asael crossed into the room quietly and kissed the top of his precious boy's head. "Sleep well, my son."

**XXX**

Serah watched as her sister blocked the wooden sword with her own. The two blunted blades slapped together with a small _thwap _and the small little fighter pushed off the blow with a gigantic lurch. Dashing forward, she swiped her wooden blade at the new opening she'd just created. King Cyrus made a half-hearted attempt to block the incoming weapon and missed, where the young little one slashed at her father's hip.

"Oh! I've been struck!" Cyrus gave an exaggerated moan before dropping to one knee, wooden blade braced before him in a manner that seemingly held him up. "Oh, such pain!" The little girl's brow creased as the older man gave an another exaggerated huff and laid down his weapon. "It is too much! Claire, I surrender." The statement was followed by a series of fake coughs as Cyrus grabbed his side, pretending to fall. "Oh- Oh, the pain. Oh, the pain. How will I survive? My children, my daughters, aid your dying father!"

"Daddy!" At four, Serah was still very much daddy's little girl. Pampered like a princess ought to be, Serah was still very young and very much innocent to the world. She rushed over to her father's side, who was now laying on his back, bemoaning his fate. "Daddy, are you okay?" Serah crouched down beside her father, looking horror-struck as she threw herself on Cyrus in a hug. "Don't die, daddy! I love you!"

"Huh," Cyrus looked up at the little beauty sprawled across his chest. "It's strange- I think I feel better. See how powerful your love is?"

Serah gripped her daddy as tightly as she could. "Daddy, don't leave me!"

"Maybe...maybe I could heal, Serah." Cyrus grunted, as if pained. "But it'd take a hug from your sister, too, to complete the magic."

"Claire! Daddy's dying! He needs us!"

The little seven year old sister rolled her eyes, knowing better. "He's fine, Serah." She pouted, screwing her face into an angry little scowl that achieved an adorable look, not a frightful one. "I'm trying to train here, dad."

"I'm sorry, Claire." Cyrus made a show of struggling to breathe. "You were just too fast, I couldn't block in time. Oh, woe to my daughter's great agility! I just cannot keep up."

The little one grunted, brows knitting, she looked aggravated. "You didn't even try to block the last one!"

"Oh, woe," Cyrus continued, "Oh, woe. I feel faint. Serah, I have not much time, you must fetch your sister and save me." He coughed again. "Before I...before I..."

"Claire!" Little Serah leapt off her father and scrambled over to big sis. "He needs us!" She grabbed Lightning's wrist and started pulling the older girl over. "Hurry, Claire!"

"Oh, fading world. I see a bright light, it's coming for me. Oh, it's so close-so close!" The older sister grunted and grumbled as she let Serah tug her over. "What's this I see? Is it my eldest, come to her father in the darkest hour?"

"It's mid-afternoon." She grumbled.

"Oh Claire, Oh Claire, you've come for me! You've come to save your father! Quick, daddy needs his hug and all will be well."

"Come on, Claire!" Serah encouraged.

Sighing in a show of her exasperation, the little one uncrossed her arms stubbornly and knelt before her dad before giving him a little squeeze. "Oh, Claire!" Cyrus' arms wrapped around her slight shoulders completely as he squeezed her tightly in turn. "My little angels!" Cyrus opened one arm to let Serah plop down in on the hug, which she did, wrapping her little arms around her sister's back and Cyrus' side. "You've cured me! Oh you precious beauties, you. Daddy loves you."

From the comfort of her father's arms, the young stubborn one bit her bottom lip as she smiled guiltily, feeling a little girly at her dad's praises as she rested against his strong chest. Cyrus grinned and, being the big, broad bear that he was, he easily squeezed both of them to his chest and lifted all three of them off the ground, where he gave them another tight hug before setting them back down again. Cyrus grinned as he witnessed his young daughter fighting to hide a smile.

"Can we still train?"

"Claire," Cyrus chuckled kindly, shaking his head at the stubborn little thing. "I have a surprise for you." Cyrus smiled down at his daughters. "And you too, Serah. I was going to save this for next week's festival celebrating the fall of the fal'Cie, but since you two are such good little angels, daddy's not going to make you wait."

Serah bounced excitedly. "A present, daddy? You got us a present?" Beside her, her sister felt giddy at the prospect too, but held it a little better.

"Yes." Cyrus nodded. grinning. "You both stay here; daddy's going to get your presents."

The sisters waited in anxious excitement as Serah squeezed her sister around the middle in anxious excitement, chattering happily. A few moments later, Cyrus came back with a small wrapped package and a big, fit man who was almost as broad as her father, but stood a little shorter. Cyrus went to Serah first and handed the giddy girl her package, where she delicately undid the bow before losing her poised patience and ripping into the wrapping excitedly. When all the paper was gone and torn away, Serah found herself looking down at a book that had a beautiful picture of a princess on the front and a faraway chocobo knight in the back, looking on after her.

"That's for both you and your mother," Cyrus told her. "For when you read at night; she's told me you want to start learning to read. This is a good book that she can teach you from."

Serah, ever the emotional little one, threw herself at daddy again, wrapping her little arms around his legs. Cyrus smiled kindly and reached down to pick up little Serah, who clung to him tightly, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Daddy," Serah sniffled, so happy. "Thank you, daddy." Cyrus kissed his little girl on the forehead sweetly before turning to his other daughter, who was eying the big stranger suspiciously.

"Claire, you've been asking for ages now and I think you're finally ready." Cyrus nodded to the stranger towering near the doorway. "Claire, meet Amodar, you're new trainer."

The little one's eyes bugged out in astonishment as she looked from the stranger to her father, hopeful. Cyrus nodded encouragingly while Amodar laughed, jolly as his whole frame shook with the chuckle. "Hello there, little one." Amodar stepped forward. "Your father's told me a lot about you. It's Lightning, isn't it?"

The little one nodded, fixing her expression sternly. "Yes. My name is Lightning." Resting her head on Cyrus' shoulder, Serah giggled at her sister's assumed surname to everyone besides family. Lightning cast her a dark look that she missed entirely.

Amodar held out his hand, chuckling. "It's nice to meet you, Lightning."

Lightning eyed him, suspicious, but deeply curious; she didn't want to come off too anxious or childish if this man would be her brand new first trainer. "Sir."

"I hope I can look forward to some dedicated hours with you; your father tells me you're quite anxious to learn."

"I'd say I'm willing..." Lightning reworded, careful of how eager her father may have made her come off as. She was eager, but it wouldn't do if she came off as an overanxious child wanting to play soldier. This was serious.

Her father chuckled at his little girl's caution. "Don't worry Amodar, she likes you already. Claire doesn't refer to all her elders so respectfully. You'll find her very spirited, once she warms to you."

Amodar smiled, chuckling all cherry again. "_Hohoho!_ Someone I'll have to win over, eh? I'm looking forward to it, Lightning! I feel we'll be getting along very well indeed!"

Lightning blushed, glancing over at her father. _One giant child after another. _No matter, only tomorrow's practice would tell. Lightning was looking forward to it, too.

**XXX**

"Fang, ohmiGod!" Fang's little best friend Vanille squeaked in astonishment, covering her mouth which had fallen open at the sight of Fang. Rushing forward, Vanille grabbed Fang by the elbow and pulled the taller boy's arm down to her height so she could get a closer look at Fang's upper arm. Vanille stared, wide eyed in awe.

"Wow..." Fang grinned at Vanille's astonishment. "It's huge, Fang!" Vanille looked up from her new black tattoo imprint that was still red at the edges where Fang's flesh was raw and healing. The surface scab had died away from Fang's arm and healed, but the black maw retained an injured, reddish outline around the stem. "I thought you were supposed to get this when you turned twelve and passed the Trials."

Fang winked at her. "I passed early."

"But you're only nine!" Vanille exclaimed, eyes dropping to the scary maw branding Fang's arm. It was customary of all Yun clan members get a tattoo when they passed the Trials. Fang had told her about it a little while ago. Being the last blood member of the Yun clan, since his mother was deceased, Fang took these rituals to heart in way of honoring his clan. They were traditions passed on through the generations and they'd be traditions Fang would pass onto his own kids, if he had any in the future. But for now, it was important that Fang carry on his tribe's traditions for himself, too.

Vanille brought up a hand, admiring it, but paused before touching, glancing up at Fang. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's okay now." Fang waved her off. "Still a little red, but nothing serious."

Vanille was still clearly impressed and it made Fang proud to know it. "You're so tough, Fang. Wow..." Fang grinned. "What's it mean?" Vanille asked curiously, still analyzing the symbol. In Yun culture, each tattoo had a meaning according to their abilities; Vanille figured she could guess the maw easily enough, that one was simple, but since the Yun tribe had a symbol script separate from the rest of Gran Pulse's, she couldn't tell what the rest of the tattoo meant.

Fang was more than happy to explain. Pointing to the top little jutting triangular arrow inside the black, Fang nodded. "That's for strength; father's been weight training with me to help me grow stronger. It's the shape of a triangle pointing upwards because I'm only supposed to get more powerful from here on out. I'm strong now, stronger than a lot of people, but I'm still just a kid, you know? So it's pointing up 'cuz that's the only acceptable way I can go."

"And the claws?" Vanille lightly touched the tattoo, tracing the bottom two with her fingers gently.

"For the beasts I slay." Fang chuckled. "And the top spike here," he pointed to a ridge that jutted in the middle-top of his tattoo. "Is for victories over the fiends." Fang gave her a smile. "And the maw's for me, of course."

"Fang..." Vanille smiled back and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you, Fang."

"Hey now," Fang chuckled, "You're making me feel all mushy."

"Good!" Vanille hugged him tighter.

Warmed by Vanille's affection, Fang gave his little best a gentle hug back. "Thanks, Vanille."


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

"Claire," Raina's hand touched Cyrus's affectionately, where she then dipped her fingers into the maw of his palm and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "Wake up, honey." Raina stroked Lightning's forehead softly, fingers trailing her daughter's smooth skin.

Lightning blinked blearily at the sight of Raina and Cyrus sitting at the foot of her bed. While not exactly looking upset, precisely, both had somber expressions. The mere fact that they were both there in her room, waking her like this instead of the usual housemaid Lebreau was telling enough that something was wrong. Lightning glanced between them, then stiffened as she realized what this was about.

"Those sword marks in the wall behind the base aren't mine!" Raina lifted an eyebrow at her daughter. Cyrus smiled a little. "Honestly!" Lightning insisted. "Lieutenant Amodar put them there _and _he moved the pedestal with the vase in front of them. Mom, it wasn't me!"

"Claire, honey- "

"No, mom, I'm serious! I didn't do it!" Lightning silently growled to herself. _No wonder he wouldn't let me tell them. Now it's all getting pinned on me!_

"Honey, it's not about that." Raina shook her head softly, also smiling a little now. "That's not what your father and I want to talk to you about."

Lightning's jaw, on the brink of another protest, clicked shut abruptly. "Oh..." she mumbled. "Well...it really was Amodar..."

Raina smiled at her kindly and Cyrus grinned fully. "A full grown man hiding scratches behind a pot- Claire," he chuckled. "You're a charmingly bad fibber."

"But I'm not- !"

"Claire, honey, shhh," Raina hushed. "It's okay. Whether it was you or Amodar, we're not angry. Accidents happen."

"But mom, I didn't- " Lightning groaned when she saw she was getting nowhere. "_Urgh!"_

Cyrus chuckled and squeezed Raina's hand. "Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. We've got lots of walls just like it. At least you already took the time to cover it for us." Lightning growled, glaring at both her parents. "In any case, your mother and I want to talk to you." Cyrus nodded to Raina; she always knew how to handle such discussions easier than he did.

"Your father and I have something to tell you, Claire." Raina admitted, taking on where Cyrus left off. "We've waited, but you're old enough to know about it now. Neither Cyrus or I want you to feel like we're springing this upon you, but it's something that's been set in place since your birth." Raina nodded and reached forward, touching Lightning's shoulder softly. "Honey..."

Lightning blinked. "What is it, mom?"

Raina sighed. "I've never seen you share romantic notions the way your little sister follows her storybooks," Raina admitted. "But I understand you might be resistant to the thought of this, Claire. It's a big responsibility, and I understand if you might not like the idea. Your father and I want to give you plenty of time to become familiar with the idea, hopefully even like it, in the end."

Lightning waited. Raina gave her daughter a gentle smile and continued on. "When you were born, Claire, Cyrus and I were in the midst of trying to bind the worlds. Cocoon and Gran Pulse needed unity. We've since started friendlier relations with their world, but it's still all a process and people are still tentative about it, about our worlds and cultures and the clashes between us. You understand, Claire?"

"Sure..." Lightning nodded hesitantly, thinking back to history lessons. "You're talking about The Accord, right mom? When Gran Pulse and Cocoon made peace? You and dad were the ones to initiate that, weren't you?"

"Indeed we were," Raina agreed. "There were many agreements we came to the night the treaty was signed." Raina brushed a few strands of Lightning's hair back from her face, where the pink bangs jutted down swiftly over her eyes. "Claire, honey, we love you and we want what's best for you. I would want this to be a choice that you choose... your father and I have already signed off on it, but if you absolutely hate the idea, Claire, and you want out, we might be able to work it out that way...let us know, okay? Feel free to tell us."

"...Okay, mom." Lightning agreed, so deeply curious as to what her mother was speaking of. "So...what is it?"

"When you were just a baby, Claire, your father and I signed off that you would wed Chief Asael's eldest when you come of age, as a sign of unity between our nations. It's something we wanted to show the people of the peace between us, and to bind our worlds."

Lightning was quiet as this registered. _Wed? _It wasn't something she'd really thought of before yet. Her mother was right in saying she'd never taken to the charming romance stories as her younger sister had, Lightning was much too preoccupied with real-world issues, like learning how to fight and maybe someday be a soldier or lead an army into battle. Her mom sometimes spoke about how her father fought and enemies he'd conquered, battles he'd won. Those were the stories that captivated her, rather than the prince charming ones Serah liked. And so Lightning had given little to no thought about marriage and epic love and such things like that.

Lightning looked at her mother and contemplated. In all of Serah's stories, the girl was some rescued damsel waiting around to be saved with no wits about saving herself or the knowledge of accomplishing simple feats without having a male there to do it for her. But her own parents weren't like that, her mom was strong and very capable of her own independence, and her dad was a good-hearted goof who was way too laid back about his responsibilities, so it couldn't be exactly like that for every relationship. But still- what if the Chief's son was like one of the men of Serah's stories, turning hand over foot to help her at the smallest incident. Lightning winced.

"Honey?" Raina's voice was gentle.

"When do I become of age, mom?"

Raina eyes grew worried. "Eighteen is what we first intended."

"Hmm..." Lightning contemplated. It was obvious that her parents wanted her to go through with this, but they weren't forcing it upon her either. It'd just be inconvenient if she didn't. Lightning was by no means a difficult child, she always obeyed her parents and did as they asked, but on the other hand, marriage was for life. Lightning didn't want to be stuck with a guy who went through the trouble of holding her hand for every simple chore. Especially if the man wouldn't let her fight or anything. Lightning had been very disturbed by the controlling nature some of the girls in Serah's story let themselves be subjected to.

Lightning bit her bottom lip. "I'm not saying no, but...what would happen if I didn't want to?"

Raina gave Lightning a reassuring, sad smile, her hand lifting to Lightning's chin to stroke the skin there. "You don't have to decide for us today, Claire. If you truly are abhorred to the thought, your father and I won't force you. But I hope you consider it for a little bit, Claire. Not even for our treaty's sake, but just for your own. I know you've listened to your sister ramble to you about her romance books and have expressed horror about them; it's not the way you are, either, I know, to be a damsel waiting for some pomp to save you."

Raina's gentle smile grew a little. "But not all men are like that, Claire. Look at your father and I- you'd sooner see me having to charge in and save him rather than the other way around, true?"

"Hey," Cyrus' smile negated the protest.

"You're still very young, Claire. You've much time to decide and tell us at this point. Don't feel pressured about this honey. Your father and I, we just wanted to tell you early on so you could think about it and consider."

"Hmm," Lightning looked at her mom quizzically. "You made a treaty about it, didn't you mom? Doesn't that have to be fulfilled?"

"It does," Raina nodded. "But if you grow to truly hate the idea of it, Claire, your father and I won't force you. Chief Asael may accept Serah in your place, if you decide not to. It would be a slight against the Chief if we backed off altogether, but I don't think the Chief will mind if its you or her."

"Serah?" Lightning seemed a little alarmed. "Serah's the other option?" _Oh no, _Lightning's mind raced. Serah had many fantasies about love and being taken away. She was young, but books were the world she lived in and she loved her fantasy romance stories of two perfect couples falling in love. _What if Chief Asael's son is hard or mean? Serah would be crushed. I don't want that to happen to Serah, just 'cause I couldn't take it. _"I'll do it, mom."

"Honey, you don't have to decide right away- "

"No, mom." Lightning shook her head. "I'll do it. The treaty's signed with my name isn't it? That means it should be me."

"Claire- "

"I'm serious, mom!" Lightning huffed a little to herself, aggravated sometimes with how much her parents treated her like a kid. "Its mine! I'm doing it!"

Cyrus cracked a grin at Raina, who seemed a little concerned and flustered with Lightning's sudden enthusiasm. "A'tta girl, Claire!" He thumped Lightning on the back with a massive paw that nearly stretched shoulder to shoulder with his hand alone. "You do your daddy proud."

Lightning suddenly found Raina's hand in hers. She leaned over and kissed Lightning's forehead gently. "Such an adult, Claire." Raina squeezed her hand. "Don't grow up on me too fast, my girl."

**XXX**

Fang looked down at his chest with growing confusion. Glancing up at the mirror, Fang turned sideways to check again. Sure enough, he found his usually flat, hard chest rounded, as it'd been growing for the past few weeks. He hadn't truly noticed at first, but the small, shapely curves had since progressed into small, prepubescent little mounds that curved out from his chest, almost like...like little breasts.

Fang frowned again, deeply troubled. Drawing in a breath, he held it to see how much it made his chest stick out. It was almost enough to measure. Releasing the air, Fang was disturbed to see he could still tell that his chest protruded. _Maybe it'll go away... _Fang hesitated. He wanted to show his dad and ask if he'd caught some disease, but...something held him back for the moment, something that felt utterly wrong. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Fang quickly donned it and covered his chest once more. _I'll just do some more chest lifting and other workouts for the next couple weeks. It should go away if I hone my body back to normal..._

At a loss to explain it himself, Fang quickly pulled on his white t on again, anxious to hide the disturbing evidence of this...condition. Grabbing a sweat towel off the pile in his bathroom, Fang started to the back yard to do some pushups and heavy chest lifting.

**XXX**

A month later, Fang was really starting to sweat it out. Not only had his chest not deflated as he'd been desperately hoping, it'd _grown_! Fang was horrified. His budding, pubescent breasts had become little hills, big enough to be considered small mounds. Fang had no explanation, and was starting to panic a little. He wasn't stupid; he knew this was what happened to girls when they hit puberty. He didn't know why, though, such a thing would ever be happening to _him_.

He'd freaked himself out enough about this. Fang knew it was time to go to dad and to ask him for help and ask why it might be happening, but he was still a little scared. What was happening to him, it...it was bloody unnatural and Fang was ashamed. But he needed an explanation- and his dad would know more- there had to be _some _kind of explanation behind it and Fang desperately wanted the solution.

Pulling on a zip-up hoodie over his bare chest, Fang zipped it up about halfway and left his bedroom to search the house for his father. Halfway through looking, Fang heard his dad call out to him from the backyard. Making his way back there, Fang opened his mouth to speak, but his dad beat him to the punch. "Fang- catch." Fang startled at the sight of a spear bigger than he was tumbling through the air at him, but honed reflexes helped him reach out in time to snatch the weapon out of the air.

Bringing the weapon down in front of his body, Fang admired the deadly tool in awe. It was weightier than most weapons he'd handled before, but nothing strenuous for him, Fang felt he could handle it with ease deftly enough. Running his fingers over the cool surface of the high metal piece near the tip, Fang's hand drifted down to the intricately braided-over handle, fingering the small, smooth bumps and crevasses. Temporarily forgetting his original purpose for coming out here, he looked up at his father, shocked, eyes disbelieving of the incredible piece before him. "Dad?"

Asael grinned wolfishly, looking up to see the mixed surprise and wonder on his young boy's face. "You like it?"

"It's _mine_?" Fang stared at the beautiful weapon incredulously, scarcely believing the words.

Asael basked in his son's disbelief. "'Course it's yours, kid." Asael picked up a bladed lance from the ground next to him. "Now let's see how you handle it." Without any other forewarning, Asael charged at his son, weapon raised and already crashing down upon him. Fang barely lifted his lance in time to catch the blow. Asael followed the blocked upwards strike with a low slash at his knees with the bottom end of the spear. Fang hopped back, blocking another blow that swept at his side and would have cut straight into him. Asael followed the blocked blow with a stab at Fang's chest. Fang ducked under the strike and whirled back around.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was faster than the strong man, Fang slashed out his new spear, both hands on the hilt, and swathed a shallow cut across the back of his leg. Asael slipped forward out of reach and pivoted, spear clanging against Fang's as his boy whipped down the weapon, slashing at his back. Asael grinned and shoved Fang back with his greater strength. Fang stumbled, but didn't fall. However, his momentary slip up gave Asael the opening he needed.

Jabbing his spear at Fang's chest again, Fang hopped back in alarm when the tip touched his chest. Asael continued the cut with an arching, downward swing that caught on Fang's zipper. The coat ripped of its binding middle zipper and Fang had half a second to remember his original purpose for coming out here before his dad's weight collided into his slender form.

A muscle bound giant, Asael was heavy. Fang yelped as he toppled to the ground and dropped his spear, just a small, skinny kid under his father's great weight. Asael was in the midst of pinning him by the shoulders when all movement on top of him stopped. Fang glanced down at himself, cringing when he'd noted his jacket had fallen open on the one side. Asael stared and when he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and deadly. "Fang."

"Dad," Fang cringed, then realized he didn't know what to say. He was just as confused as his father was.

Asael lifted himself off Fang, unblinking eyes never wavering as his features contorted, a mix between confusion and bewilderment. Something heavy settled in Fang's stomach, something meaningful. Fang pulled his jacket shut over his chest and, for the first time in his life, Fang felt afraid of his father.

"I don't know what it is." Fang tried to explain himself, to tell his dad he was just as horrified as his dad looked, to let him know he was confused about it too- anything to get that look off his dad's face. Fang had never been looked at like that before, especially not by his father. Something was quaking. "I wanted to ask you about it, dad. Its been there for weeks. I thought it'd go away, but it hasn't. They've _grown _on my body. Dad, I- "

"Come on, Fang." Asael's voice was hoarse as he reached down and grabbed Fang's wrist and tugged him to his feet. "We're going to the medic."

Fang had no way of knowing it'd be the last time Asael would willingly touch him.

**XXX**

Hours later, Fang was biting his tongue hard, nerves rolling in his stomach anxiously. Two doctors had come in to inspect him and, at Asael's insistence, he'd gone through a variety of weird and strange tests that Fang hadn't ever even imagined. The new doctor that came in with Fang's regular was a Cocoon specialist. Cocoon's medicine was far advanced beyond Gran Pulse's and, in addition to all the other culture meshing that his father had initiated, they'd brought along their practices to teach their advanced ways and technology. Fang had the pleasures of being a ripe recipient.

He'd been weighed, measured, examined with strange new tools, and was tested in odd ways like being asked to speak consecutively for a time. His chest had been studied, followed by many inquisitive questions, and then asked about his penis. Asael interrupted every here and there and he gave the doctors permission to take a look when prompted with the question, which Fang felt much more comfortable about than when they'd analyzed his chest.

Finally, after hours of these testing and calculations had been made, Fang was put into a strange machine that was supposed to scan his body and another that was specific to analyzing his mind. Asael encouraged further tests beyond this for a complete, full explanation. Fang had willingly gone through more tests after that, scared and wanting answers and a solution as much as his father seemed to.

The doctors took their time coming back. Fang reckoned he must have been sitting there for the underside of a long hour at least. From the last test onward, the doctors left him and his father agonized in the room together. Asael didn't speak. Fang didn't know what to say, but he wished his dad was talking to him right now. Sitting in silence like that gave Fang's mind time to wander and be horrified- and it was frankly unusual of his dad to be this quiet. It unnerved Fang even more and Fang had to grip the edge of the counter to keep his arms from shaking.

After a short eternity had passed in which Fang failed to voice himself to his father, the doctors returned. Asael animated from the statue he'd been the last hour and pushed away from the wall, anxiety a clear read off his face. "What is it?" Asael demanded. "What's wrong with Fang?"

One of the doctors with a clipboard, the taller, friendlier looking one gave Asael and Fang a sympathetic look. "Chief Asael, why don't you sit down for this?"

Fear gripped Fang. Doctors didn't say that unless it was critical and serious. A lump formed in Fang's throat at the words.

"I don't bloody want to sit down!" Asael's features were meshing between anger and desperation. The hour wait after all the tests had worn on both of them, Fang knew, but he hoped his dad wouldn't do anything rash like attack the doctor or anything. "Tell me what the hell's wrong with my boy!"

Asael had stepped forward threateningly to the kind doctor, but Rufford took it with ease and looked down at Asael, then over to Fang who was still perched on the edge of the examination table. "Chief, Fang," Rufford paused, seeming to search for the words. "We've tested Fang in every way we know, even using new Cocoon technology to assist in a diagnosis, but understand that this is a case we've never seen before. So we went through everything to find out where exactly such a condition must come from."

"And?" Asael pressed.

"Chief...after all our testing and measurements and studies, we've hit upon a certainty. Your son, Fang...she's not a boy." Asael and Fang both froze, horrified. "We've tested everything," the doctor continued. "And it's conclusive. Fang's body mass is more significant to a woman's, rather than a male. She's too small for a male's growth- and her bones agree. The male's bones and muscle mass are significantly heavier than a woman's. Though Fang has been training for years, you specified, her bone to muscle index indicate a female's muscular growth patterns and a female's bone structure. They both would be bigger, if Fang were truly male."

"Besides that," Rafford continued, mortifying them both. "Her hair growth is suggestive of a female as well. By comparison of pubic to navel hair, she has none of the latter. At this age, we usually find wisps along the stomach- or at least a concentrated line where the hair has yet to grow. Fang has neither. Her stomach, too, indicates her femininity. Under such direct training as she's been, she would have developed a clear abdominal set. Yet we see only slight creases that fit females are known for developing."

"Her body fat distribution concentrates between the breasts, hips, buttocks, and thighs, which is more customary of a female, as the male's is centered in the stomach. Also, observe Fang's facial structure: her jaw is too light and unpronounced. Her cheeks, contrary, are high set with a very feminine curve and her nose is significantly smaller than the average males of her age. Her lips retain a girl's shapeliness, even though a male would have grown a broader mouth at this point. Also, no adam's apple shows signs of developing and her vocal cords are too small. Men's are thicker. Even her hair agrees with the diagnosis. A male's hair is rougher than a female's, more bristly. Fang's is softer."

Rafford shook his head. "When you first came it, I thought it might just be a case of gynecomastia, the male development of breasts that sometimes happens, but after studying Fang, that answer is not conclusive. Fang has every bit of body of a woman, except her genitals. Rather than being male with an uncanny growth of femininity, her body suggests that she is female with an unexplained growth of male genitals."

Fang was cold. Shaking a little, he tried to swallow down the disbelieving lump in his throat at all the doctor's examinations and conclusion. He felt awful, like an abomination. Liquid horror seeped through his veins. _No. _Fang trembled. _No, it's not true. I'm not- I'm not a girl! I would know if I was- I wouldn't have a penis if I was! It's not true! _Fang tried to voice himself, but his vocals had given out on him at the moment and he found he couldn't.

Asael, equally as mortified with the doctor's revelations, snapped out of his horrified trance and reached forward to grip the doctor's coat. "What can be done? Fang's _not a woman. _Tell me, Rafford, tell me you can fix this." Asael's breathing was shallow and he pointedly refused to look back at his boy. "Fix him! He's not- I won't let him grow up some mutant cross-inbreed!" Fang's stomach dropped. Asael grew more frantic and shook the good doctor by his collar. "Tell me you can fix him, Rafford!"

"Well, actually," the other doctor, the Cocoon specialist who'd assisted in all the examination and tests, who'd been introduced as Skelt, stepped forward from behind where Asael was desperately shaking Rafford. "There is a way to fix Fang."

Asael dropped Rafford abruptly, full attention going to the new doctor. "Skelt," Rafford started warningly.

"Let them decide for themselves, Rafford, this is intriguing." Skelt admonished. "If they want to consider the procedure, it should be their choice."

"What procedure?" Asael asked, "Tell me. Will it fix Fang?"

"Yes." Fang leaned forward too, anxious to hear and to be made right. He felt sick. "While there are certain measures that a procedure could not change, such as Fang's skeletal growth, I for one disagreed with Rafford's prognosis." Skelt bowed his head respectfully to the good doctor. "While everything he said is true, the presence of Fang's genitals lead me to believe that he is indeed male, and that his growth hormones and estrogen to serotonin levels simply meshed incorrectly in his growth, producing a more feminine body for him to work with. I'd have to spend more time thinking about why such a thing would happen, but for now, they just did. Yes, Fang has many characteristic traits of a female, rather than a male. But he's grown up a male and he has fully functioning male genitals, so I believe too, that Fang is truly male."

"The procedure." Asael respecified, voice hoarse. "What procedure is this?"

"It's simple enough," Skelt continued, ignoring Rafford's disapproving look. "Cosmetic surgery will be enough to alter Fang's breast development and facial structure, if you want to take it that far. After the surgery, we can place him on anabolic steroids to lend his body a more male fixation and give him proscription drugs to halt the excess flow of estrogen through his body. We could even alter his fat centers and change most of his body's structure to fit the man that he is."

"Yes," Asael breathed, without even turning to Fang, ordered. "Do it. Do it now. Fix him."

Skelt shook his head. "No, not now. This procedure will take time to set up and it can't be done immediately. We'd have to wait for Fang to fully mature before we can think about proceeding. Otherwise, there's a good possibility it'll all just grow back - and in a more deformed manner, if Fang's body is being regulated by steroids and drugs. In order for this to be a completely successful operation, we have to wait until after puberty."

Rafford was shaking his head. Going to Fang's side, he put a hand, significantly larger than Fang's slender, feminine digits, on Fang's shoulder. "Fang, how do you feel about this? Do you want this? Nothing is specifically 'wrong' with your body, Fang. You're 95 percent female, 5 percent male; a genetic alteration like this would change your whole body and rewire who your genetics made you to be. You'd be taking drugs and steroids the rest of your life to keep your body's natural form at bay. Are you sure you want that? You _are_a woman after all, Fang."

Asael turned, then, and looked at Fang for the first time since the revelation had been made. Horror, disgust, and fear were written cleanly across his face with no attempt to hide it whatsoever. Under those eyes, eyes that'd loved him not but hours ago, Fang felt dirty and despicable, a freak. He'd failed his father.

"No, I'm not." When Fang's voice finally came out, he was glad it was even and unvaried, solid. He quaked inside. Looking to Skelt, Fang asked. "When can I get it?"

Just a little hint of the horror flushed from his father's eyes, turning relieved.

Fang made a vow, then, that he'd never disappoint his father again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang followed his father in uncomfortable silence as Asael led the way back home. Neither of them had spoken since they'd left the doctors' and Fang had a queasy feeling in his stomach. He wanted to speak and say something to his dad, or even more, for Asael to initiate and say something to him, reassure him, something. But Asael was quiet. Fang felt sick.

They continued like that for half the trip in an agonized stillness. Fang bit his tongue, hard, trying to force himself to wait it out. _He'll say something. _Fang prayed that he would. He couldn't take much more of this torture. There was so much he wanted to say to Asael, to ask him, to figure out what his dad was thinking, but Asael seemed content to keep his silence. It was crushing Fang.

When they found themselves within ten minutes of their house, Fang could take it no more. His dad hadn't even looked at him since they'd left the clinic, Calling out, Fang's voice was small and soft. "Dad." Asael ignored him. "Dad." Fang tried again, a little louder. When still unanswered, Fang took a few jogging steps to catch up and laid a hand on Asael's shoulder.

Asael whipped around so fast, Fang could barely see it before his wrist was stinging, caught in a tight, vice grip as Asael lifted Fang's hand away from his arm. Fang winced at the sudden onslaught of pain. Asael had never hurt him purposefully, outside of sparring like this. "We'll talk in the house, Fang." Asael's voice was low, whispering, like he didn't want to be overheard. "Come on." Giving Fang's wrist a painful tug, Asael dropped Fang's hand and continued to follow his dad, feeling a little relieved.

_Dad just wants privacy for this. _Fang, too, did not want others to discover his anomaly. Following his dad with renewed, somewhat settled silence, Fang followed Asael the rest of the way home. When they got there, Asael beckoned Fang along with him. "This way, Fang."

Following his dad into the bathroom where Asael began sorting through the medicine cabinet. When he finally pulled back, he had a tan wrap in his big palm and nodded over to Fang. "Take your shirt off, Fang."

"Dad..."

"Just do it." Asael ordered, voice still ragged. Fang complied without further question and slipped out of his hoodie, letting it drop to the floor. Both he and his father visibly cringed at the sight of Fang's budding breasts, but Fang was a little hurt that the disgust stayed in his father's eyes.

Asael put the medical wrap and tape down on the counter in front of Fang. He nodded at Fang's reflection in the mirror. "Wrap your chest over, Fang."

Fang looked down at the items and reached out a hand to grab them both up. "Are we supposed to be doing this, dad? Skelt said- "

"He said not to give you steroids or growth inhibitor so you don't have any unnatural growth spurts after maturity and it doesn't mess up your body," Fang noticed that Asael wasn't quite looking at him, not even at his reflection in the mirror. Rather, he was looking slightly over his shoulder, eyes never wavering down. "He didn't say anything about discouraging further growth, if we could. Besides, this will hide your abnormalities until we can get rid of them."

"Okay." Fang agreed, taping the start of the wrap to his side as he began to loop it around his body upwards.

"Make sure it's tight." Asael advised sternly. "This means some things are going to have to change around here, Fang. You're going to have to work harder to become the man you are, you understand me?" Fang nodded, struggling with the awkward position to wrap himself. Asael didn't offer help. "Training has to be harder. I want you to push yourself with the weights, in sparring, in all areas of your practice. You can't afford to hold anything back. I want triple the effort I've seen from you. You have to hone your body now, Fang, no slacking."

"Yes," Fang nodded resolutely, covering over his chest now. "I will, dad. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll be the best out there- I'll make you proud, dad." Fang taped off the top end, easily ripping the wrap off. Pulling the end tight against him, he secured the loose end and looked over at his dad, who had turned to look at him finally, arms folded across his chest.

"Good." Asael's stature was firm, but Fang once again saw a small seepage of relief in his eyes. His father approved. That was all Fang needed. "I know you won't let me down, Fang."

Fang glowed with pride. His father still believed in him, even with his deformities. And when he worked hard enough for it, he'd be fixed and made whole once more. Fang stepped over to his dad, intending to hug his father, but Asael held up a hand, wincing, and stopped him before he could get too close. "No, Fang," Asael shook his head. "Act like a man now. Real men don't hug."

"Okay, father." Fang stepped back, berated, but smiled up at his father, who took care of him like this. "Thanks, dad."

**XXX**

"Practice on the dummy today, Fang."

"More weight training. We'll buff you up."

"Its time that you hunt on your own. I'll just watch."

It didn't take Fang long to observe and comprehend the changes in his father's behavior after that. His dad was uncomfortable around him and ashamed. Fang didn't blame him. Still, there were moments, sometimes, just little instances where Fang would see his father's original pride seep through. When he did something particularly noteworthy or brave or manly, his father would get this look in his eyes, and for a short moment, Fang glowed.

Fang never felt prouder than in those moments.

It became an obsession. Fang always sought to earn his father's approval, like a beaten puppy who persisted through the kicks. Nothing mattered more to Fang and nothing ever would. Fang did everything for his father.

He'd started to go to weekly doctor visits, too. Fang hated them, but he understood the purpose well enough and was on board with their intended goals. Asael wanted him to go to them, too. Still, Fang felt like a lab rat every time he went. Skelt went about his weekly tests and measurements as if he weren't there at all. Fang had been handled and touched, poked and prodded, measured and weighed, and scanned with all kinds of fancy Cocoon technology. It was so deeply invasive and nothing felt worse than when Skelt had him strip down.

Asael didn't go to these appointments with Fang and Fang was glad for it. Every week he stood there in his bare naked exposure, he became more conscious of his ever-growing body, of all his feminine curves, of the girlish shape of his face and features, and the horrible breasts that seemed insistent on defying the constraints of his wrapping. It was awful.

The only saving grace to those visits that let Fang stomach through them, surprisingly, was Rafford's presence. The doctor treated him like a human being and disapproved of Skelt's purely scientific interest in him. When Skelt ordered him to strip, as he did almost every visit, Rafford often let Fang keep his wrap on. Or, if Skelt was being particularly insistent about removing all layers for scanning or analytical purposes, Rafford let Fang turn around and cross his arms over his chest. Despite all insistence of Skelt's protests, he let Fang stay that way for as short as possible for Skelt to get what he needed and finish up before re-dressing Fang again. Rafford had even offered to assist Fang with it once, but Fang had shied away and Rafford didn't press.

Rafford was nice to him, too. He always greeted Fang and he'd dropped the bit that Fang had been resentful about, about referring to him as a girl. Rafford always did everything to make Fang's visits as bearable as possible and Fang had let up to him, glad for a friendly face during these humiliating and debilitating visits.

On one particular visit, a little over a year into these appointments, Skelt was running his usual set of tests and scribbling records down on a sheet. Rafford was much more amiable a presence in the office. "Did you manage to collect any murky ooze before it seeped away?"

"Oh yeah," Fang confirmed, having finished his somewhat-humorous ambushed-by-flans story. "I meant to bring it today. You can use that stuff in salves, can't you?"

Rafford nodded. "Keeps bandages on airtight, and doesn't aggravate the wounds, yes."

"I'll remember to bring it in next time then," Fang offered. "If you guys want it- "

"Amazing!" Skelt suddenly exclaimed at random. Rafford and Fang both glanced over at the studious doctor. Skelt was known for randomly hitting a conclusion or spotting upon something that pleased or interested him. Though it usually wasn't something Fang wanted to hear, he was compelled to ask anyways.

"What is it?"

Rafford studied Skelt quizzically too.

"Hair growth!" Skelt exclaimed, as if it should have been obvious. "Your hair growth, Fang!"

Fang lifted a hand to his short-cut, raggy flop of hair that was always in constant disarray. "What about my hair?"

"Not that hair." Skelt shook his head and took a step forward. Without warning or common courtesy, he reached down and grabbed Fang's ankle from where Fang was seated atop the operating table. Fang jumped at the sudden touch of Skelt's cold fingers around his ankle, but Skelt paid him no heed. "Rafford, look." Skelt ran his finger up Fang's leg to the edge of his boxers, indicating the skin. "Hairless." Skelt nodded down at it. "At fourteen, he should be furry. Hell, at eight he should have hair! But not a spot! Do you see?"

Again without forewarning, Skelt grabbed his wrist and lifted Fang's arm. "No pit hair, either." Skelt observed. Dropping Fang's wrist, Skelt looked at the backside of Fang's arms, which were also clean and bare. "He's a hairless wonder!" Skelt exclaimed, moving his hand down to Fang's stomach, who jolted. "No abdominal fuzz, arm or leg hair, nor any indication that there'd ever been." Skelt dropped his ankle and pulled away, for which Fang was immensely glad as he returned to his chart and started feverishly jotting something down.

Rafford frowned, looking at Fang. "His head hair grows fine."

"Indeed," Skelt nodded, absorbed in his clipboard.

"I've never observed this." Rafford looked over to Skelt. "Is it a known condition?"

"Yes," Skelt confirmed. "It's called Alopecia Areata, or baldness that sometimes affects hair growth on other parts of the body." Skelt murmured. "Fascinating. I've never seen it happen without affecting the hair on the scalp too. And never before hair even has time to grow..." He continued muttering to himself quietly, making speculations and every once in awhile falling into medical lingo that Fang would have no hope of understanding either.

Fang felt heavy listening to the parts he could understand. He cringed. "So...I don't have normal hair growth, either?"

"Indeed." Skelt murmured, vaguely listening. "This may also explain why we found no significant facial growth, either." Skelt looked up and stepped forward again, eying Fang's face attentively. "Nothing but peach fuzz." Skelt speculated. "Fascinating. Almost like you're inhibited from growing hair. A side effect of your femininity, perhaps?" Skelt continued scribbling.

Fang's stomach knotted. _Yet another thing wrong with me that dad'll hate. I can't even be man enough to grow hair where I'm supposed to. _

"Fang..." Fang felt a gentle hand lay itself upon his shoulder and looked up to see Rafford there. He gave Fang's shoulder a squeeze, kind eyes gentle. "You're okay, Fang." Rafford told him. "It's not so bad. Hey, many girls don't appreciate a furry guy in the first place, right?" Fang almost smiled and Rafford nudged him. "You're marrying a princess, you know. She'd likely be pleased, if you know what they say about coy Cocoon girls, huh?"

Fang cracked a grin, despite his upset. Rafford was always able to make him feel better when Skelt said or did something that got him down. "Thanks, Ford."

Rafford gave him a reassuring grin. "Fang, I've no doubt of your ability to woo her, whether she likes the hair or not. Hell, you'd just gotta jump into battle in front of her, Fang. She'd be speechless." Fang's grin widened. Rafford patted Fang's shoulder assuringly. "You'll make a great dad some day, kid."

The good feeling would go away later when he returned home to his dad and shared the bad news, but for the moment, Fang felt light and was happy.

**XXX**

Raina combed a brush through Lightning's hair fondly. Stroking the brush through Lightning's smooth locks, she ran her fingers through the smooth locks with ease, fingering the strands affectionately as she rubbed her thumb over her soft pink fibers. She smiled gently, taking the fine moment to admire her unique coloring that both her girls had picked up between her and Cyrus's genes. "You have such lovely hair, Claire." Raina glanced over her shoulder at Serah, who was sitting on the bed, attentively reading. "Just like your sister. Both of you are growing to be so beautiful." Raina smiled kindly. "My princesses."

Serah blushed, looking up from her book to shyly return Raina's smile.

"Good thing we picked up your genes in that department, mom." Lightning joked.

"Claire," Raina reprimanded, smiling softly. "Your father is very attractive too, honey."

"If you wanted either of us to come out a broad, scruffy giant, sure."

"Claire," Raina admonished, chuckling. "Be kinder to your father. He's got a very pleasant, charming face."

"You _approve _of his new facial hair, mom?"

"I think it suits his features well, yes Claire."

Lightning's brow wrinkled. Serah giggled. "Claire doesn't like facial hair."

"No?" Raina's kind smile creased in amusement. "You favor a more clean-shaven man, Claire?"

"Or not a man at all." Serah joked. Lightning's head whipped about abruptly to cast Serah a sharp look as Raina paused mid-brushstroke. Serah caught her sister's glare and let out a small gasp as her hands flew over her mouth. "Claire!" Lightning's eyes fixated upon her lap as Serah let out a little peep. "I _knew _it!"

"Serah," Lightning winced.

"I _knew _you were looking at that girl at the beach yesterday! 'Looking at the sunset' my butt, Claire! You _were _checking out that dark-haired girl, weren't you!"

"Serah."

Serah _hmph_'ed. "I knew your eyes were dilating as you stared at the sun!"

"Serah!" Lightning flushed and buried her head in her arms on the vanity dresser in front of her, hiding hey eyes from her mom and concealing her flush.

"I guess it makes sense now that you always insisted on visiting the produce market with me of late. That new raven-haired girl they have working the cash register is really pretty..." Serah hit upon a sudden realization. "Oh! Oh! Is _that _why you have me go out to start the Velocycle and pay for the items yourself! You flirted with her every time I walked away, didn't you? Oh mann, how've I missed it for this long? Why didn't you say anything, Claire!"

Lightning made a pained groan and burrowed deeper into her forearms, face frustratingly warm.

Serah contemplated, going over suspicious things Lightning had been doing of late and mentally calculating her wonders. "You have a thing for long, dark hair, don't you, Claire?"

Lightning whimpered, halfway wanting to strangle her sister. Behind her, Raina pulled the brush away from her hair and Lightning felt a warm hand descend upon her shoulder. "Claire," Raina's voice was soft and gentle. She slid her hand down Lightning's arm a little and back up soothingly. "Claire, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed, honey."

"Oh man," Serah was still berating herself. "How'd I miss that? You don't look at guys or anything, but I've seen you staring at girls and I didn't- " Serah paused as another thought struck her. "Oh! Oh, your marriage, Claire! Is that why you didn't say anything?"

"Serrrah," Lightning groaned from the hidden recess of her arms.

"Oh, Claire! You can't marry the Chief's son if you're gay! This is why you've been hiding it, isn't it?" Serah turned her attention to their mother instead. "Mom, you have to tell Asael that I'll marry his son instead. Claire can't- "

"What?" Lightning shot up like a missile and turned her head, grabbing her mother's forearm. "Mom, no. Serah's not taking my place in this. That wasn't the arrangement."

"Maybe not, Claire, but you can't go in to marry someone you'll never find attractive or be comfortable enough to love! I won't let you!"

"Compared to if its you instead?" Lightning argued, getting to her feet. "No, Serah. The contract says the eldest, Claire Farron. I'm not shoving it off on you just 'cuz I have a different gender preference. It's my responsibility."

"Forget responsibility! Claire! You like girls!"

"It doesn't matter who I like! It never did! You're the romantic, Serah; I'm not taking away your choice of love just to be more comfortable with mine! I've already accepted the arrangement a long time ago and I'm not backing out of it now."

Serah closed her mouth, though it was obvious she wanted to talk more. Instead, she sat back miserably on her bed and gave Lightning a petulant look. "Why do you always have to be the one to give things up?"

"Because I'm older."

Behind her, Raina's hands descended upon both her shoulders before descending down her arms, she stroked Lightning's skin soothingly before pulling her daughter back against her and hugging Lightning. "I'm sorry, Claire. Maybe...maybe your father and I can speak to the Chief, honey. Maybe we can just call it all off for you..."

"Mom, no." Lightning squirmed in her arms until she was facing Raina, where she looked at her mom seriously. "Really. I went into the files and looked at the treaty. This is important. You were right when you told me it'd be a slight not to go through with it. I'm going to play my part, mom. I've been given a lot. It's not too much to ask me something I've been warned about for years now."

"Claire..." Lightning suddenly found herself wrapped tightly inside Raina's arms as her mother pulled her over and hugged her tightly, warm arms wrapping her into a soothing embrace that immediately worked to make Lightning feel better. "How did I get blessed with such wonderful daughters? Oh, Claire." Raina squeezed her and Lightning felt her lean over and kiss her head softly. "Serah," Serah appeared seconds after and Raina opened her other arm up to pull Serah in too. Lightning mumbled as Serah squeezed in, squishing her halfway between her mother and Serah's. "My angels."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fang, I can't believe it!" Vanille squeaked, thrilled. "You've done it! You've killed a red Oertoise! _By yourself!_" Unable to contain herself, Vanille pitched herself at a smiling, chuckling Fang. Wrapping her arms tight around Fang, Vanille squeezed him to her chest as Fang startled in alarm.

"Vanille!" Fang yelped, hand going to little Vanille's shoulder to push the little one away. "Don't- "

"I don't care if 'real men don't hug,' Fang!" Vanille piped, imitating a deeper voice that Fang always tried to use- the prospect itself always made Vanille giggle a little bit. For she'd been around Fang all her life and knew that Fang purposefully deepened his voice when he spoke. Sometimes, she would catch Fang unawares and Fang would utter a startled word or two, or a phrase, and his voice would emit, higher than usual, but still husky and seemingly as smooth as glass, as if that were the way he was supposed to speak. Vanille had asked him about it, but Fang had done a poor job of denying it and Vanille let it drop. Still, he had such a naturally...well, sexy, Vanille would say- such a naturally husky-sexy voice, Vanille wondered why he changed it. Probably for his dad...

Vanille squeezed him, not seeming to have realized yet. "This deserves it! I'm so happy for you." Vanille gushed, squishing herself against him in a way that glued their bodies together. Fang started to panic.

"Vanille, get off!" Fang squirmed, struggling to extract the younger girl without hurting her. He tugged back at her shoulders, but Vanille stuck to him all the tighter.

Vanille gripped Fang, their chests pressed together firmly as Fang's poked out at her. "You've defeated an Oertoise all on your own and provided the town- now you only have to come of age and beat your dad and you'll be made Chief of the town! And..." Vanille trailed off suddenly as she realized something odd about how Fang's body felt against hers. Blinking, she glanced down at where their breasts pressed together. Her eyebrows knit, but before her mind made the connection, Vanille found herself roughly shoved from Fang's body.

Squealing at the unexpected shove, Vanille tumbled backwards and tripped. Her back barely had enough time to crash painfully to the ground before Fang was on her, hand reaching up to cover her mouth as he knelt over Vanille. One knee pressed into Vanille's abdomen, pinning her in place. Vanille found herself temporarily eye-level with Fang's chest. _No, not chest. _Vanille mentally corrected. _Breasts! _Her eyes bulged as Fang lowered and his face swam into Vanille's vision.

Anger, anxiety, loathing, and true _fear _flushed through Fang's desperate eyes as he gazed down upon Vanille; their eyes locked. "Vanille." Fang's voice wasn't low. It wasn't at that pretty, enjoyable tone that Vanille usually liked to hear, either. It was laced with horror. Fang's voice was crippled and at the same time, deadly in a way Vanille had never heard and never wanted to hear again. She'd never heard Fang sound scared before. "Vanille, you can't say _anything. Ever." _Fang's jade gems searched hers pleadingly. "_Please_." Fang added, deadly tone cracking.

Vanille stared at Fang. And suddenly, for the first time, Vanille was seeing Fang in a completely different light. It was as if a heavy wool had finally been lifted from her eyes, the transformation was so astounding. Fang's face, which had always seemed pretty-boy, happy-go-lucky and full of boyish charm now hit her as so completely feminine_. _

The smooth curve of such an undefined jaw was so undeniably soft and effeminate that Vanille couldn't believe she'd never noticed it before. Fang's mouth, rather than being broad and wide, insulting like a man's, was smooth and tender and retained a curvy shape so completely woman. A nose that was far too narrow and slender for a strong, husky man and- eyes. _Wow, those eyes. _Vanille was dazzled. _How could I ever have believed those eyes belonged to a man? _Everything about Fang screamed woman, from the shape of every feature upon that kind face to the very muscles that were used when violently killing beasts- muscles that were shapely and slender, so characteristic of a female. And in that moment, Fang was more gorgeous than anyone or anything that Vanille had ever seen; it overwhelmed her.

"Fang." Fang's fingers had lifted from her mouth as silenced possessed them. Fang was cold with fear and dread. "You're _beautiful._" Vanille told the breathtaking vision above her, still dazzled by this stunning revelation.

Fang recoiled as if struck, disgust and self-loathing flooding those pretty, horrified features. Cringing, a horrified look was tossed at Vanille, one that showed hurt beyond measure, as if Vanille couldn't have uttered anything more scarring. "Vanille, _no_." Fang uttered, horrorstruck. "Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that. Shit." Fang hyperventilated. "I'm not! I won't be. I'm a man, Vanille! Don't ever call me that."

Vanille started to sit up, reaching out for her best friend. "Fang- "

Fang sprang off her as if she was diseased, moving back and away from the hand of comfort. "_No_, Vanille! Okay? _No._ It's a flaw. _They're _flaws. I'm flawed. But I'm getting fixed. I'll be whole again when I'm 18. Don't bring it up. Just- " Fang ran fingers through that unique, red-tipped hair. "Just don't bring it up."

"Fang," Vanille winced as she pushed up from her arms to get to her feet, somewhat unsteady. She still felt a little dizzy from the fall. "Do- "

"No," Fang rebuked, not even letting her finish. "Vanille, no. Please. Stop. Please stop, Vanille." Fang looked at her in earnest, begging. "You're my best friend, Vanille. _Please._"

Vanille quieted and settled the stirring within her that rebuked Fang's plea and wanted to continue pressing the matter. "...Okay." Vanille swallowed, even though all she wanted to do was scream. Asael had done some horrible things to Fang, Vanille knew, stuff that a father should be ashamed of for being so cold and uncaring, but the father's deeds suddenly smacked Vanille in the chest harder than she could rightly take. She was winded, even. _That bastard. _Vanille realized. _Fang's practically brainwashed. _"Okay, Fang." Vanille repeated, looking down at her feet. There was something terribly wrong, it felt, to now come to the realization she had and to look upon Fang, pretending it wasn't there. She didn't feel she could do it.

But it was what Fang wanted. Or what Fang had been trained to want anyway and Vanille had never seen her best friend freak out so bad. She'd never even seen Fang look scared before. Brainwashed or not, she'd only be hurting Fang if she persisted. So she kept her silence. "I'm sorry."

And she was.

**XXX**

Fang grunted as he pulled on the end of his wrap, tightening the bondage as much as it would go. He coughed, a little choked by the binding pressure, but he refused to loosen the wrap. Tucking the wrap into the new end, Fang taped it off tightly and looked up at himself in the mirror. He flinched at the sight of his blatant chest.

Over the last three months, Fang's breasts had experienced an alarming growth spurt. Fang had always had an unwanted, medium-large set of breasts. Since he was twelve, his chest had steadily, slowly expanded outward off his chest in embarrassing ways, but his body seemed especially intent on humiliating him of late. Within these recent months, Fang's chest had gone from a noticeable, but manageable set of female assets to raging, defiant, mortifyingly protruding knockers that the even his binding wrap couldn't contain fully. Fang had taken to wearing baggier tops and hoodies in an attempt to hide, but his body was frustratingly persistent in its attempt to make its deformities known.

Pulling on a frustratingly tight black t-shirt, Fang pulled on another hoodie overtop his layers and checked himself over to make sure he was presentable before leaving his room. Asael was sitting in the kitchen. He nodded over to the corner of the kitchen, where Fang's lance was standing up against the wall. "Go hunt today, Fang. Try to fetch us a Behemoth today, we're low on meat."

Fang went to grab his spear agreeably. Picking it up, he looked back at his dad, waiting, hopeful. Asael didn't look back up. Clearing his throat, Fang's voice was low and husky, the way he'd trained himself to speak, rather than the natural, lyrically feminine tone that emitted when he wasn't consciously disguising his vocals. "What are you going to be doing, father?"

"I'm finalizing your betrothed's arrival with your operation timing details."

Fang's heart jumped excitedly. "You are? Father?" Fang quieted himself and made the effort to calm enough to speak normally. "Is there a date set yet?"

"It looks like they may conflict." Asael told him. "I'll try to delay her arrival, but the Farron girl may be here for several months before they can operate on you." Asael looked up from his cocoon technology computer pad to look at Fang. "If that's the case..."

"I won't let you down, father."

**XXX**

"Behind you!"

Fang didn't even bother turning to look around. With a powerful thrust back of his spear, he impaled a gorgonopsid through the chest, pinning it against the rock cliff wall that Vanille was sitting high upon. Vanille winced and a sickening _squelch _broke the air as Fang yanked his spear free to block off one of the feral beasts that launched at his face. Bracing the feral fiend against the spear, he tossed the creature back and stepped to follow through, cutting a fast, decisive slice across the wild dog's neck, who choked and mewled before sputtering and falling limp. Fifteen feet above him on the small cliff's ledge, Vanille applauded Fang's kills, observing the broken and bleeding gorgonopsid bodies strewn about him. "Yayy, Fang!"

"How's that for pre-emptive striking me?" Fang grinned proudly, sending the smile up to Vanille, who shook her head, but chuckled at Fang's boasts.

"So what were you saying about your betrothed's arrival, Fang?"

"Come on down here," Fang waved her down. "You can help me extract their eye-teeth while I tell you about the good news."

"Okay!" Vanille kicked up her legs back safely to the side of the edge and stood, preparing to loop around the gradually lowering hill to swing back to Fang's grassy cubby at the side. Before she could so much as take even a step, however, a vicious, low growl split the lips of a sharp-toothed, drooling gorgonopsid right behind Vanille. Vanille yelped in fright and took a step back from the feral beast- unfortunately forgetting the drop behind her. Vanille had half a moment to desperately cartwheel her arms through the air before her momentum took her backwards. She screamed and flailed in the air, falling as the gorgonopsid lunged after her and careened over the edge too as she fell, falling, falling, falling-

Right into Fang's waiting arms. Vanille watched in astonishment as her best friend's spear flew through the air and impaled the beast mid-jump before she looked over at Fang blushing, a little sheepish. "Thanks, Fang."

"That's what I'm here for." Fang was quick to set Vanille on her feet again, anxious to get her away from his body. He kept a hand on her shoulder to make sure she was still steady. "You alright, Vanille? Do you think you can walk alright?"

"I'm good," Vanille confirmed. Once put back on her feet again, Vanille looked back up at Fang. His hoodie was damp with sweat in the hot Pulse sun, but Vanille knew he wouldn't take it off. Even just being held for that short few seconds, she had felt them again. Fang's chest had grown bigger since the last time she'd accidentally brushed against him- and she didn't need to feel it to realize. Fang's recent unusual clothing spoke enough, even if Vanille hadn't hugged her two years ago, Fang's beauty was undeniable and Vanille knew, despite his best efforts, a few whispers had been spoken of the new Chief-to-be.

Fang had already started over to the impaled carcass that'd fallen from above to retrieve his spear. He pulled the weapon from the body effortlessly, then knelt next to the carcass to feel along it's rough-edge skin, looking for components he could use. Vanille followed after and knelt by the beasts mouth. "So," Vanille prompted. "Your betrothed, you were saying?"

Fang glanced over at her to grin. "It's coming up, Vanille. Father's working out details with the exact date today. I'll know by tonight, but it's all looking good. I'm going to meet my wife soon!"

"You sound excited," Vanille fingered one of the large teeth from the gorgonopsid's mouth and brought out her own survival knife to start cutting.

"I am." Fang admitted. "I can't wait to meet her. I just know I'll like her, Vanille, I can tell. Father's told me she's pretty, too."

Vanille seemed surprised. "He's seen her?"

"I suppose so." Fang gave it a few seconds' thought. "He's gone to revisit the king and queen a few times since the arrangement, so maybe from one of them?"

"That could be it." Vanille gripped the end of the tooth and started sawing through the hilt of it with her knife.

"Whatever she looks like, it's gonna be great, Vanille. I'm so excited."

Vanille looked up from her work to study Fang's face, who went about his work with a faint smile, obviously pleased and high on the news he'd received that morning. Vanille bit her bottom lip. _Fang's going to be married soon. _Kind enough to be discreet about it, Vanille's eyes roved over Fang again as her mind wandered. She still remembered every horrified word Fang had uttered over two years ago.

'_I'm flawed. But I'm getting fixed. I'll be whole again.' _She and Fang had never spoken of that incident since, but Vanille had thought about it. She'd thought about it a lot. Vanille's perception of Fang had drastically changed that day and, though she kept quiet about it for Fang's sake, she inwardly ached every time Asael pressed his influence. It was horrible. Every time Asael did anything, whether it was the millimeter slights of his approval of Fang or a disapproving frown- or even just being there! He was poisoning Fang's mind and Vanille had been too late to her realization to know how to help.

Vanille still didn't know how to help. Fang's first devotion was to Asael. But now with Fang's wife coming into play... '_I'm getting fixed.' _Fang had told her. _What does that mean? _Vanille wondered.

Vanille gulped. It was more than just a simple curiosity. Fang had been deadly serious back then, and that specific utterance was like a salvation, but... _fixed_. How exactly was Fang going to do that? Fang had breasts and, even though Vanille didn't agree such a thing had to be 'fixed,' she wondered what else Fang might be referring to. Vanille wasn't thoroughly educated in the Sciences, but she'd heard of things before…procedures, drugs, surgery, and steroids. Most were still ambiguous mysteries to her, but she wasn't completely oblivious; Fang could undergo some truly body and mind-altering changes. Vanille wouldn't put it past Asael to force Fang into such measures, even if Fang wasn't gung-ho about it in the first place. And if Asael wished for Fang to undergo any of these things, Fang would likely jump at the opportunity, enthusiastic and willing.

Vanille didn't want Fang to change. Fang was her best friend and, in Vanille's opinion, there was nothing wrong. Such experiments on Fang would change more than just physical appearance- they were known to alter mood and frame of mind as well. For all Vanille knew, taking drugs could completely flip Fang's personality around. Vanille liked Fang as Fang. Fang was kind and gentle to her, but was fiercely protective and aggressive when the situation called for it. Vanille enjoyed their talks; she didn't talk to any other guy the way she talked to Fang- heck, she didn't talk to anybody the way she talked to Fang. Fang was exceptional in every way. Vanille would be damned before she saw Asael destroy her best friend.

"Fang," Renewed with a strength and will to speak, Vanille was still fearful and timid, but she was determined. She wanted an answer. She wanted to know what was going to happen to her best friend. She wanted to stop it.

"Hmm?" Fang cut through one of the jagged spikes on the gorgonpsid's back.

"Fang," Vanille gulped and hurried on, unwilling to let this moment of determination pass. "Remember, two years ago, when I…"

"When you what, Vanille?" Fang looked up from the job at hand to give Vanille a kind smile.

Vanille's stomach jerked painfully. She lowered her eyes to her hands and gripped her flailing courage. "When I hugged you, Fang?"

Vanille could physically feel Fang's features tighten without even having to look up. Gone was the light smile and easy-going nature; Fang stiffened and Vanille could feel her friend's strained tense, even without looking. "Van- "

"About how you yelled at me for it and I said I was sorry," _and I'm sorry I'm making you re-experience it now. _"You said something back then, something… " _concerning? Horrifying? Awful? _Vanille searched for a word she could use to Fang. "something interesting that day…"

"Vanille-"

"You said something about getting 'fixed,' Fang, what did you mean that day?"

"Vanille..."

"Fang, please!" Vanille looked up finally and met Fang's hesitant, frightened eyes. "I don't want to press this to hurt you." Vanille told her earnestly. "I just... I want to know what you meant, Fang. You don't talk about it, but you're getting married soon and...if something's going to happen to you, I wanna know. You shouldn't have to go through it alone. I just wanna talk to you about it..." Vanille pleaded. "I know you don't like to talk about your differences, Fang, but I grew up with you. I _know _you. And if you're going to undergo something big, I wanna know about that too." Vanille bit her trembling bottom lip and looked away, wishing Fang would speak to her.

"Vanille..." Fang's jaw was tight and stiff in his discomfort. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss ever, but Vanille had a point. She was his best friend and she knew him better than anyone. She knew of his deformities and she'd never tried to initiate a conversation like this before, though Fang knew she must have thought about it over the years. Fang himself had never brought it up and Vanille didn't ask, so the topic had laid mute and unspoken of.

Now with his approaching wedding and coming of age, Vanille had probably kept quiet about it for as long as she could manage. Fang didn't want to talk about it, he never wanted to consciously acknowledge his deformities, but they were there and Vanille had never pressed him about them. If anyone should be privileged to talk about it with him, it would be Vanille... _besides, _Fang thought_, she wants to talk about the operation, not specifically my flaws..._

Fang was hesitant, but Vanille was right in this regard. He was going to go through a whole body-changing operation that'd have him coming out completely different, without everything Vanille knew him by. Skelt and Asael had even spoken about special procedures that could give him an entirely new face. If anything, Vanille had a right to know about it. Even if Fang wasn't psyched to share, maybe...maybe he could be, with Vanille. She would be happy for him, wouldn't she? Fang saw no reason why not. Sighing, Fang relented. "Okay, Vanille." Vanille perked up, looking surprised. "We can talk about the operation if you want."

Vanille's heart picked up a beat. "Operation?"

Fang stared at the ground. "It's for my... you know." Fang winced. "For everything wrong with me. That's what I meant that day I yelled at you when I was talking about getting fixed."

Vanille's throat tightened. "...Fang?"

"It's something dad's promised me." Fang explained. "When I first started...developing, dad took me to the clinic to find out what was wrong. They don't know why or how I started growing like this, but one of the doctors, Skelt, told us about some stuff we could do about it when I've reached full maturity. There's an operation, Vanille. Something that can fix me. It's supposed to be a full-body change. By the time they're done with me, I won't have any of my deformities anymore. I've heard dad talking- they can even change my face, Vanille." Fang looked up at Vanille, a sad, half-smile tickling his mouth. "I'll be cured."

Vanille's stomach felt hollow and a chill crawled up her spine, but she did her best to outwardly keep her inward horror at bay. "Your face too, Fang?"

"Yeah, everything." Fang nodded, confidence growing a little. It almost felt good to share this with someone he knew he could trust. "It might take some getting used to at first, but I'm pretty excited about it. I'll finally be able to resemble a real man, Vanille."

"That's..." Vanille didn't know what she could say.

Fang read her expression easily, even with the misinterpretation of the signs. "Hey, Vanille, you don't have to worry about it. The procedure's new, but Skelt knows what he's doing. I think he's going to have a team of doctors there with him anyway to help out. And Rafford's going to be there too."

"Rafford?" Vanille recognized the town's doctor, but wondered what the Pulse man could have to do with this. He wasn't highly trained in Cocoon technology and this wasn't the kind of assignment Vanille saw him easily signing up for.

"He was there when I first got checked out." Fang explained. "He's been a part of it ever since." Fang noted that Vanille still looked worried and fearful. "Hey," Fang nudged her arm lightly with a hand. Vanille looked back up at Fang, lip trembling. "Don't be scared for me, Vanille. They're calling in the best for this. I'll be alright."

"You'll be...different. When you come back."

Fang gave a small chuckle. "If by different, you mean normal, then yeah." Sobering up, Fang squeezed Vanille's shoulder where his hand still lay. "It's going to be a change, Vanille, but its for the better. I want it. I've been wanting it since the first doctor visit when I was twelve. This thing, Vanille, it's really going to fix me. I'll finally be right." Vanille tried, and failed, to hold back a sniffle. Fang misinterpreted. "Thank you for making me talk about it, Vanille. It kinda feels good, y'know? And now I have celebrate it with afterwards." Fang leaned over and kissed the top of Vanille's head affectionately. "We can wait for it together."

Vanille just barely kept from weeping.

**XXX**

Lightning inhaled sharply as the dress was tied around the back. Criss and cross and criss and cross, Raina X laced up the back of Lightning's carnelian gown as the girl braced her hands upon the vanity before her. She grunted, undignified. Behind her, Raina paused. "Is it too tight?"

"It's..." Lightning cringed, finding herself staring back at a painful reflection in the mirror. Hair tied up in a scrunched bun of curls tumbling from the back of her head, Lightning felt bound up and unnatural. The tight-knit dress that laced up her back and flowed down her body from the shoulders to her feet wasn't helping the matter; neither were the delicately laced heels that Lightning was expected to balance on. She'd absolutely refused make up, arguing that they likely didn't have such in Pulse and would find it strange and unnatural too.

Still, the situation was bad enough. Lightning felt like a ditz, dolled up like this. It wasn't her and it certainly wasn't the first impression she wanted to give her future husband, that she was some delicate castle-bound flower who'd never heard of practical. She despised this 'formal attire' rule.

Raina finished lacing up her back and pulled away, also admiring Lightning's reflection in the mirror a different way. "You're beautiful, Claire."

"Ugh." Lightning groaned. "This is awful."

"It's only for a few hours, Claire. You'll meet, have a dinner, and be shown new quarters." Raina tried to soothe, admiring her daughter's beauty in the mirror. "And you really do look stunning."

"Right." Lightning lifted a hand to run it through her hair in frustration, but then stopped, realizing she couldn't do that without disrupting the flop on her head. "Let's just get this over with, mom."

Raina shook her head, smiling slightly, and followed her daughter out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_So itchy. _Fang scratched his wrist under the uncomfortable cuff of his custom-fit formal tuxedo. He'd gone with his dad last week to get a special suit cut and fit to his body, one that revealed his abnormalities as little as possible, but that still flowed over his body, hiding most of his girlish curves effectively. The inside layer of the coat was a little padded below the chest and down the stomach, simultaneously taking away the effect of Fang's small, feminine figure and creating consistency where his bound chest seemed much less extended, more so like natural bulk.

Fang appreciated the illusion the tuxedo lent, but the suit was so damn uncomfortable, Fang couldn't see himself wearing it for any other occasion. He streched his arm uncomfortably, not liking the formal attire rule that'd been set in place for this meeting.

Still, if it'd impress his future wife, it'd be worth it, he supposed. She was no doubt accustomed to all this dressing-up thing. Fang himself had found the attire utterly ridiculous when the Cocoon tailor had arrived, but Asael had warned him ahead of time to behave, that it'd just be this once, and that Fang shouldn't say anything based on the clothing he'd been presented with. So Fang had remained quiet throughout, silently scoffing at the ridiculous clothes Cocoonians liked to dress themselves in.

Fang wondered what his wife would be wearing. Fang had come across very few formally dressed Cocoon women in his time; most in Gran Pulse were more practical than that. It left him curious and wondering what he could expect- and if he should expect something equally as ridiculous as his own attire. _God forbid if she comes in wearing a 'suit' too. If I have to accustom myself to this type of formal wear... _At least they'd be living at home, in Gran Pulse.

Fang idly rubbed his chest, where the suit was tightest and scratchy. Beside him, his father shot him a dark look and Fang stopped, pulling away his hand consciously, reprimanded.

Before them both, the portal they'd specifically had directed into the corner of the dining hall started to glow dimly. Asael surprised Fang, then, when he put a giant hand on Fang's shoulder. "Get ready, Fang." Asael told him. "Remember the rules. Don't let me down."

"I won't, father." Asael released his shoulder. From out of the now-swirling portal stepped four newcomers, who gleamed with the essence of the portal's residue before it shimmered off, leaving Fang to study the new arrivals. There was a broad-chested man holding a slender woman's hand that Fang took to be the parents. The father, while not nearly as bulky as Asael's muscle-bound tone, was fit and healthy with strong arms and a healthy complexion that almost seemed a little tan, next to his wife. The woman was petite, but tall, coming only half a head shorter than her six-foot companion.

Fang's eyes ticked over to the others. The first was a shorter girl with unique, soft pink hair and a small body, decked out in an orange-creme colored dress that puffed out at the waist to flow in dressy layers to her feet. Fang smiled softly; she was cute.

Looking over at the last and final member of their guests, Fang found himself staring at a tall, attractive woman who held herself high, importantly. With champagne tresses that matched her sister's and a slender build that her flowing dress emphasized, she looked just like a princess, as Fang had expected. Fang and Asael stepped forward to greet their new family guests.

Lightning's eyes immediately caught upon her approaching husband-to-be and she almost accidentally stepped back right into the portal again. Lightning blinked, taken aback as her man approached. His features, gentle and soft, alighted within a fine, curved face with high cheekbones and slender eyebrows, the likes with which Lightning had never seen on a man before. Below them, viridian eyes sparkled anxiously at her, shimmering brightly.

Beside her, young Serah gazed up at Asael, a head and a half taller than her, muscles bulging to great proportions within his arms. The older man was strong, husky, and intimidatingly huge in a way that made Serah swoon.

Both girls' thoughts reflected each other's as they looked over the two. _Are All Pulse men like that?_

Lightning suddenly realized she was holding her breath and exhaled in annoyance, eyebrows creasing. Their hosts came upon them, then, and Asael stepped forward, holding out a formal hand to her father. "Cyrus."

"Asael!" Lightning almost groaned as her dad, ignoring the offered hand, hugged the bulky man with one arm companionably, as if old friends. "It's been awhile since your last visit! Been keeping away from us, have you?"

"Matters have been busy." Asael replied, chancing a sidelong glance at Fang.

"Well, it's good to see you again, good man!"

"Yes, quite..." Asael glanced to Raina and bowed his head respectfully. "Lady Raina."

"Chief Asael," Raina returned a slight nod in return. "Thank you for having us."

"Of course." Asael responded, gruffly, but polite. "You may stay as long as you like to get Claire settled." Lightning twitched. Asael looked back over at Fang, then to the two girls who'd accompanied Cyrus and Raina. "Perhaps we should make introductions..."

Raina's eyes ticked over to Fang again studiously as she walked behind Lightning and Serah on either side. "My daughters," Raina gave an indicating look to each in turn. "Serah and Claire." Serah shyly backed against her mother, looking from Asael to Fang in a sort of short bewilderment. _Where's the resemblance? _Serah wondered. Seeing the father herself, Lightning shared her sister's silent sentiments, but made no outward show of the question. Lightning stepped forward, unsure of how to greet this man who would be hers.

Asael's hand touched Fang's shoulder again, completely covering it with his massive paw. "This is my son," Asael introduced. "Yun Fang. Fang?"

Fang remembered precisely what his father had instructed him to do in accordance to Cocoon custom. He stepped forward too and took Lightning's half-hovering, unsure hand. "Lady," Turning it in his palm, he bent his head low and kissed it with soft, gentle lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lightning inwardly groaned, but couldn't stop her brow from wrinkling at the gesture. _He **is **one of those guys. Oh, Maker._

Asael watched Lightning's forehead crease at the touch. He didn't blame her_._

_Did I do it wrong? _Fang tried not to wince at the glare he was receiving.

Gesturing to the table, Asael nodded. "Shall we?"

Fang dropped her hand gently and waited politely for Lightning to proceed on after his father, then hurried ahead of her when they reached the table to pull her chair out. Lightning sighed softly and seated herself in the offered, high-backed chair at the end of the table. Fang took the seat to her left and Serah at her right. Raina and Cyrus sat alongside Serah and Asael on the left side of Fang.

Platters floated in from behind them, servants offering dishes upon dishes of innumerable types of food, some of which Lightning had never even heard of before, all which looked delicious. It took a good ten minutes of the servants bringing in food, offering it, and leaving platters on the table before they actually started to eat. Fang chanced a nervous look over at Lightning, who was politely cutting into a thick strand of her grilled Behemoth. Fang summoned up his courage. "So, Claire- "

Lightning twitched, interrupting. "It's Lightning."

Fang cut off, not altogether sure what she meant. Lightning's eyes roved over him judiciously, seeing his confusion. "My name." Lightning clarified. "Is Lightning."

"Ohh..." Fang gulped, losing his nerve, unsure of what to say. "Sorry..."

Lightning inwardly sighed as Fang deflated. _Probably was expecting me to be cooing after him and falling for his 'gentlemanly' gestures right off the bat. _Now that he'd been put down even in the slightest, Fang's whole confidence seemed to have suffered. _He's an especially sensitive, overly polite, let-me-do-everything-for-you type. _Lightning surmised. _Great. _

And his looks! Lightning peeked at him from stabbing a fork into her Behemoth meat. _He's so...feminine. _Lightning wasn't an overly judgemental criticizer of physical appeal. Gay as she was, she hadn't expected to really find anything favorable to look at, but he was_... he looks so girly. _It unnerved her a little bit, seeing such a gentle and effeminate face on a man. _I suppose I should count my blessings, but... _it just felt _weird_.

Fang tried again, determined to let Lightning see past his unnerving physical and hoping to get her to like him. "I like your dress, Lightning." Fang finally spewed, fumbling for what to say. "It looks very nice on you."

If anything, this only seemed to agitate her further.

_If he thinks I'm going to be parading around the castle in a dress frivolously all day, he's got another thing coming. _

Lightning felt a light kick smack her shin under the table. She glanced over to see Serah frowning at her, who gave Lighting a pointed look, then eyed Fang out of the corner of her eyes, who was looking disheartened at his food by her lack of reply. Lightning sighed.

"Tell me about Pulse, Fang."

"_Gran _Pulse is amazing," Fang seemed to animate a little more again at mention of his home. "It's miles upon miles of open land with no short supply of fiends. That's why we're primarily hunting societies. We don't have floating cities or anything like Cocoon, but the wild is endless and always provides good game. The sights are breathtaking too, even if you've already seen them. I'd love to take you out to see them sometime." Fang caught his father's eye for a brief second and remembered - the Gran Pulse wilds were nothing like the safe housing of Cocoon, and especially would be different. Lightning probably wouldn't be real thrilled with them. "Just if you want to, I mean." Fang added, pulling back in his chair again.

Lightning lifted an eyebrow at Fang's sudden retreat from his enthusiasm about it. _What? Does he think I'd want to be cooped up inside instead? _Sadly, probably. "That sounds interesting." Lightning admitted, seeming to surprise Fang a little. "We're getting our purebreds in tomorrow. Perhaps you could take me then on them while our stable boys work with yours to prepare their place?"

Fang was taken aback. Father had warned him to be prepared, that the princess may have wanted to 'settle in' for quite some time, and even after that, would probably be hesitant to parading out into Gran Pulse feral land. "Okay," Fang agreed, already thinking of some more tame places he could bring Lightning to. "That'd be great, yeah." Fang's hopes rose a little. "Cool."

Fang wondered on her words, too. "You're going to be bringing in purebreds tomorrow?" Fang asked, a little surprised by this too. "You ride?"

"Of course."

Fang had a hard time picturing that. "What breed are your birds?"

Lightning's eyebrow arched a little further. "My 'birds' are Gidran, bred in Eden, Cocoon's capital."

"Gidran..." Fang's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of that breed before. What kind of steeds are they?"

"Warbred," Lightning told him. "Build for power and speed."

Fang was increasingly more surprised that he'd never heard of them before, especially if bred for war. "Hmm." Fang politely turned Lightning's question back around, including the little sister who was, quite obviously, following every word of their conversation. "What about you both? What's Cocoon like?"

Serah jumped at her chance to be included in the conversation. "It's nice," Serah put out there. "Very quiet and safe. I like it. Claire prefers a bit more adventure herself and we don't have the vast stretches of land you seem to, but Claire would probably enjoy it if you took her along for one of your hunts sometime. She likes watching fiends die, almost has a fetish for it, really."

Lightning kicked her sister's shin none-too-gently right back, sending Serah a dark look.

Fang made a mental note of Serah's usage of Lightning's real name, and that of the detail. _Maybe I should talk to Serah alone sometime...find out what Lightning likes. _

"Oh, Serah," Fang glanced over at Lady Raina, who, although talking to Asael and Cyrus about more political matters, also seemed to be listening in to their conversation as well. "Don't make your sister sound morbid." Raina chastised kindly, looking to Fang. "Claire's just more of an active-body person. She can't sit still for too long without craving a little thrill every now and again. I rather think she'd like Gran Pulse too, if you showed her around."

_Or her mother. _Fang checklisted.

"I could show you some of my usual haunts." Fang suggested. "Maybe even a fiend or two..." Fang gave a sidelong glance at the parents, his dad especially, who frowned at the suggestion. "In a safe environment, of course." Fang added quickly.

Lightning bit her tongue. Her damsel-in-distress freedom seemed a long time in check.

**XXX **

"And this is your room," Fang told her, opening the heavy wooden door to a beautifully furnished master bedroom with obvious Cocoon imports. After a long dinner that'd only increased Lightning's determination to obliterate the safe-castle-girl image her position seemed to project, and a tour of the castle, where Serah had gotten excited by the vast size and many unheard of titles in their library, Fang was finally leading them to the rooming quarters where they'd be staying. Visiting Lightning's room first, she was surprised by how much like home it felt inside here.

Somewhere along the line between the culture mesh, the castle had been upgraded. It wasn't exactly like Cocoon. Retaining the old-building structure with stone walls and floors, modern appliances had been added and fused with the old structure. A large, queen-sized bed set sat against the far wall of the room with a television fixed into the wall where some of the stone had been cut away and a full closet off to the side of it. The room had a fireplace, but Lightning also detected a heater-adjustment on the wall, suggesting that the whole castle had been done over and insulated in its addition to wiring electricity currents through the ground to the building.

A large, chestnut set of drawers stood against the wall to her left and the one on her right opened up to an added balcony, with a vanity on that wall next to the glass doors that opened to her balcony. It was the uniquest blend of old-society structure meeting modern technology that Lightning had ever seen and she was surprised to take an immediate liking to the new space.

"Thank you." Lightning thanked politely, silently very impressed with the way the castle had been fixed up. "It's very nice."

"It's incredible." Serah gasped, awed.

Fang nodded, smiling a little before he turned to the rest of her family, who all seemed a little taken with the castle as a whole, too. "I can show you your rooms as well..."

Raina waved the boy off. "That won't be necessary, Fang. They're just down this wing, correct? We can manage to find them. If it's alright with you, we'd just like to have a little family time right now."

Fang nodded, feeling a little twinge. "Alright- Serah's room is the first on the left after Lightning's, yours and Lord Cyrus's is at the far end. If you need anything, don't hesitate to find or call any of the servants over, or me or father. If you want to, you can all ring servants to your door with the intercom that'll connect directly to their quarters and the kitchens. Your clothes have been brought up already and "

Raina nodded kindly, giving Fang a gentle smile. "Thank you, Fang."

Fang gave a hesitant one back, then paused before leaving, looking to Lightning. "I look forward to our day together tomorrow, Lightning. Good night."

"Night..."

Fang took his leave then. Raina watched him go through the open door, becoming smaller down the long passageway. "That is...a _very _pretty boy, Claire." She turned her eyes away to look at Lightning. "Perhaps this won't be so hard on you after all..."

Lightning reddened. "Dad- "

"My, what a beautiful balcony!" Cyrus announced, stepping over to investigate. He gave Lightning a wink before stepping out onto it and pulling the glass door shut behind him. Lightning almost smacked herself.

Serah plopped herself down on the queen-sized bed and snuggled in. "He _is _pretty feminine, Claire."

Lightning crossed over to the door and shut it. "He _looks _like a woman. I mean, if you grew his hair out, he would really..."

"Imagining him to your liking already, Claire?" Serah teased, giggling.

"It's weird!" Lightning blurted. "He's so... I'm..."

"Getting excited?" Serah finished, still giggling. "I saw the way you double-taked at his first appearance, Claire!"

"Serah!" Lightning flushed in frustration. "Would you _stop _watching the way I look at people? It's creepy as shit! You don't see me pointing out how you were gaping while sneaking glances over at Asael all throughout dinner."

Serah colored a little, but just a little. "It's too bad he doesn't have scruff..."

"Serah!" Lightning's eyes widened. "You're fourteen!"

"Or a son that looks like him..." Serah sighed wistfully.

"My ears are burning." Lightning cringed.

Serah giggled. "You're so gay, Claire." Smiling, Serah mused. "You know, you should be grateful that Fang doesn't have facial hair. You'd think a guy like that would be all about the scruff or a small beard, trying to look more manly for his woman."

"Ugh." Lightning appealed to the higher power. "Make her stop, mom."

"Serah, honey, stop teasing your sister. This is hard enough for her."

"I'm just saying," Serah objected. "You should be nicer to him, Claire. He seemed hurt when you were scowling at all his nice gestures."

"I'm not going to be his gentle flower wife, Serah." Lightning grunted. "I don't take to being waited on hand and foot as easily as you do."

Serah pouted, frowning. "He was just being nice. I thought it was quite chivalrous of him when he kissed your hand and held out your chair."

"I don't want a 'nice, chivalrous' husband." Lightning mumbled. "I'm not a freakin' damsel who can't lift her foot without assistance. If I show him early that's not how it's gonna be, maybe he won't act like such a guy around me."

Serah rolled her eyes. Lightning felt a hand drape over her shoulder as she was hugged to her mother's side. Raina stroked a gentle finger down Lightning's cheek affectionately. "It doesn't have to be so bad, Claire. I know you're worried the typical gentleman mannerisms will be overwhelming you, which isn't the kind of responses you like, but I hope you give him a chance before you overrun his understanding with the way you want things to work out, Claire." Raina kissed the top of her head softly. "He might surprise you. Perhaps you both will have more in common than you thought, and his opinions on this relationship aren't so rigid as you fear."

Raina hugged her to her warm body again, rubbing Lightning's shoulder soothingly. "I know you're not my girl to let another tread over your independence, Claire, but perhaps he's not trying to." Raina stroked a few strands of her hair that'd fallen over her shoulder. "You're not our stereotypical princess, Claire. He may not be the same prince charmer you're afraid of, either."

Lightning lifted her eyes to her mom, feeling a little guilt seep through at Raina's warm, understanding gaze. She looked down at the floor again, biting her lip.

"What she said," Serah agreed. "Plus! Even you think he looks like a girl- that really should work in your favor, right? Someone just needs to hint to him that you have a deathly fear of scruff, and it can be a happily ever after!"

Lightning scowled, shooting Serah another dirty look that Serah grinned to.

"I'm all alone," singing started up from outside. "There's no one here _beside _me! This view makes me want to groan- but no one's here _astride _mee."

Lightning looked over at the balcony where Cyrus had picked up a tune, singing out to the wind.

"Oh! Oh, look! Look, Claire! A pretty girl is passing by, hurry!"

Lightning groaned softly.

Raina smiled. "I think your father wants attention, Claire."

"Oh, oh, you're missing her! Claire, she's passing by!"

Lightning lifted her voice, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You can come in now, dad. We're done."

Cyrus opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside, snapping his fingers. "You _just _missed her, Claire. Pretty little thing's walked by now."

Lightning sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang grabbed up a tangerine and a bagel from the twin baskets of food the servants always provided on the dining hall table. Pressing his thumbnail into the fruit's safe peel, Fang cut a slender divot into the side, the used that to peel back the rest of the fruit. _I should cut my nails again. _Fang mentally noted. _Dad wouldn't like how long they are. _

Sliding into a seat at the table, Fang crossed a leg over and braced it on his other, humming softly as he pulled away the rest of the fruitpeel and snatched up a yogurt to spread over his bagel.

It was a few minutes later that light footsteps padded silently across the stone floor. Too light for a man, and not loud enough for Fang to hear them above his humming in the unsuspecting early morning.

The owner of those delicate, bare-footed footsteps stepped into view, startling Fang with a warm. "Good morning, Fang."

Fang dropped his leg and sprung up to his feet. "Lady Raina!" Fang bowed slightly. "Forgive me, I did not hear you approach. Would you like some breakfast? I can have eggs and potatoes or bacon made as well, if you'd rather something else."

"Oh, Fang." Raina waved him off and Fang felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him back up. He barely resisted flinching at the touch. "There's no need for such formalities. If I'm to be your mother-in-law soon, you need not be bowing every time I appear in your presence."

Fang was suddenly grateful he'd tossed on a hoodie, feeling hyper-aware of the proportions of his body. _Is my wrap tight enough? _He cursed that he hadn't given thought to take the time to make it tighter, not expecting anyone else to be up this early.

Raina smiled at him kindly, exuding warmth as she dropped her hand from Fang's shoulder. "Besides," she added. "I've always found the whole bow-in-the-presence of royalty to be a bit overwhelming myself. I tend to enjoy a subtler entrance, like the rest of my family." Fang made a mental note of that. "Too much pomp and ceremony where that's concerned for us." Even Raina's eyes seemed to be smiling. "I'm sure Claire was happy enough to be out of her dress yesterday evening well enough." She looked over to the fruitbowl questioningly. "May I?"

"Of course," Fang offered.

"Thank you," Raina picked up a tangerine too.

Fang speculated. "So...Lightning didn't like her dress yesterday?" _That would explain why she scowled when I complimented her for it..._

"All dresses," Raina clarified, "Claire's of a much more practical nature. Of all of us, she especially detests formal ceremony and the pomp of her position. If it'd been up to her, she'd have had us all show up casual yesterday, wearing one of her favorite, sleeveless jackets." Fang glanced over at Raina curiously as she opened the tangerine the same way he had. Raina offered him a wry grin. "Don't ask. That girl has her own style, I'm sure you'll see. Even if she complains about formal dress 'till she's blue in the face, Claire still has her own unique taste when it comes to clothing."

"Hmm." Raina had seated herself and grabbed a small plate to put her leftover skin on, Fang trusted it was okay to follow suit. "So..." Fang floundered for a sneakier way to go about this, but he wasn't as smooth as Raina in his social finesse. "...anything else about Lightning that you can tell me?"

Raina put him at ease very easily, kindness and warmth practically radiating from her in a fashion Fang was not accustom to. It was a mother's love he had never known. He felt...immediately comfortable in her presence, even barely knowing her. _Too bad Lightning didn't adopt that trait. _Fang thought, smiling inwardly. "Claire is a very special kind of girl." Raina mused, eyes soft as she looked at Fang without turning her head from the tangerine, which she'd begun to peel the little slices off. "She's easily offended and very proud, and protective."

Raina reached out a hand and laid it on top of Fang's on the table, who was listening anxiously. Fang startled at the touch, but Raina's hand was warm and soothing. Fang actually felt comforted by it, where he would normally cringe away from someone touching his imperfect body. "I hope you didn't take it too offensively when she gave you her created name, Fang, rather than her given one."

"Claire is slow to trust, and she won't permit you to call her by name until she does." Raina continued. "It will take some time before she judges you worthy of the privilege to enter her heart like that. Adomar, her trainer of eleven years, still doesn't call her by name. Don't be disheartened if she seems guarded against you, Fang. It's just her nature to be wary of newcomers to our family. I think she could grow to be quite taken with you, Fang, if you give her a chance to get through her suspicions."

Raina took away her hand, then, and Fang even missed it as the woman stood. "I should get back to Cyrus, he'll be waking momentarily." She glanced back over to the fruitbowl. "May I take some to him? Cyrus does love breakfast in bed."

"Anything in the castle," Fang nodded. "You don't need to ask."

"Thank you." Raina's eyes sparkled kindly at Fang as she took a little more food for Cyrus. "You're quite charming in your own right, Fang. I sincerely hope you can make Claire see it, too." With that and a kind farewell, Raina took back off to her room upstairs with Cyrus, leaving Fang with a lingering, glowy feeling from her presence.

**XXX**

Lightning strolled into the kitchen with Serah in tow, successfully having guided her sister through the maze-like corridors back to the first dining hall they'd eaten in the night before. Coming up on into the room, Lightning halted and almost turned around at the sight of Fang's father sitting alone at the table. _That would be incredibly awkward. _Before she could, though, Serah was already walking on ahead of her, thoughtlessly out of Lightning's reach before she could grab her and haul her back.

"Good morning, Chief Asael," Serah greeted politely, walking over to the tableside. From the other end, Asael looked up and Lightning sighed as she followed in after her sister.

"Princess Serah," Asael's eyes scanned over her, then moved over to Lightning. "Claire." Asael paused, seeming to search for the right words to say next. "You both had a good night's rest, then?"

"Yes, very well." Serah agreed politely. "The rooms were just amazing; it's fascinating how much the castle's been upgraded with modern technology." Asael's eyes penetrated Lightning, questioning her the same, but with more concentration to her than he'd given Serah. Lightning didn't like it.

"Yes, well, we had a little more catching up to do in that department to Cocoon's standards." Asael's eyes hadn't left her as he answered Serah. "And you, Claire?"

Lightning nodded stiffly, wishing he'd take his eyes off her. "It was comfortable."

"Good." Asael's self-imposed trance on her broke. He looked down at his computer again, a half-eaten apple resting on a small dish beside him. He glanced at the apple, then back up to them, clearly uncomfortable without knowing quite what else to say. Lightning wondered how often he had visitors.

"May we join you?" Serah asked, nodding to the food laid out in the middle of the table. "Claire and I just came down for some breakfast."

Lightning inwardly groaned again, wanting nothing more than to escape back away to her room or anywhere. Asael unnerved her. "Yes," Asael nodded halfway to the chairs opposite him. "Go ahead. No need to ask."

"Thank you," Serah smiled graciously and seated herself across the table from him, where Lightning reluctantly followed and tried to ignore the tense atmosphere in the room that not even Serah's geniality was helping. Serah helped herself to some fruit. Lightning cautiously plucked out a slice of bread and started pulling at the end of it idly, hungry, but feeling awkward to eat here in the room with just Asael present without Fang. Serah seemed to be having no such problem and chipperly peeled a banana, taking a bite off the end unhesitatingly fine.

Asael struggled for something else to say to them.

Lightning coughed slightly, not liking the way it seemed to fill the room and quickly spoke to fill the silence. "Where's Fang?"

Asael seemed a little relieved, for something else to say to them, at least. "He's double-checking the stables, I think. Making sure they're ready for your beasts shortly." Asael shook his head. "Boy doesn't realize you're bringing in horses, not birds. Probably in the midst of confusing the stable boys."

"Birds..." Lightning's brow furrowed. "You mean chocobos? Fang thinks we're bringing in chocobos?"

Asael nodded. "Boy hasn't ever seen a horse before. Likely mixing up their food orders as we speak."

Lightning's brow furrowed slightly. _And you didn't tell him to expect another kind of animal when he went out to check? _

"Sorry he's being so insistent about the trip." Asael added. "The kid just likes to fight. His barbaric nature gets the best of him too often, rather than not. Bloody battle's not something a lady should be privy to, I've told him." Asael looked particularly disdainful at the thought. "If you really prefer not to go, I can whip the silly idea from his mind."

Lighting's eyebrow hiked. _Well, it's no wonder where Fang got his 'gentlemanly courtesies' from. At least he's giving me enough credit to go out to the wilds with me. Seems like the chief would have had some nice tea-cup party planned instead._

Serah let out a little giggle, smiling. "Claire's into that fighting slay-the-fiend stuff too. It's okay, she won't be disturbed."

Asael's own eyebrow hiked right back, disapproval flooding his surprised grays. "Is that so?"

Lightning didn't much care for that look. "Some are born just brawlers, I suppose." She shrugged, purposefully using a rougher term than 'fighter' or 'soldier.' Asael didn't much like that at all. It could have been a trick of the light, but Lightning could have sworn, with his narrowing eyes, a hard, hateful glint showed through at her defiance. It was gone as quick as she'd spotted it, but Lightning wasn't one to miss or imagine details like that.

"Indeed..." Asael folded down the lid of his laptop. "I'm sure your decision will be swayed, once you see what Gran Pulse has to offer." Lightning just _barely _resisted snorting. Asael stood. "If you're ready, _princess_, I can take you out to the stables now. Your steeds should be arriving momentarily."

Serah stood too, glancing cautiously between them. Young as she was, she wasn't unaware of the insults that'd just been passed either. Lightning always had a certain tone... and Asael's disapproval was crystal. Lightning usually wanted her out of the way when she was verbally or physically challenging someone, but Serah wasn't exactly sure about leaving her sister with Asael either... "Sis," Serah voiced timidly. "Should I get Sunfire with you, or is it okay if I go back up to mom..."

"It's okay, Serah." Lightning reassured her. "You can go back upstairs. Fang might even ride Sunfire alongside me today, if that's okay with you. I don't know how chocobos react with horses..." she glanced over to Asael, but he didn't appear to know, either. "So I think it'd be better this time if we both rode the same mounts."

"Yeah," Serah agreed. "That's okay with me." Serah rushed in suddenly then and hugged her tightly. Asael looked away. "Try to have fun out there, Claire."

"I'll try, Serah." Serah released her and wished her a nice day, also politely turning to Asael and telling him goodbye as well before she took the leftovers of her breakfast and started back upstairs. Lightning turned to Asael, who beckoned her to follow with a wave of his fingers that somehow seemed offensive, coming from him. Lightning followed regardless and was glad when he didn't try to initiate any further conversation.

Fang perked at the sound of light, quick footsteps treading softly against hard packed dirt and knew instinctively that it wasn't any of the servants walking in like that. Turning, he saw his future wife come into view a few yards off accompanied with his father. Lightning was attired vastly different than how she'd been presented to him yesterday and Fang had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling outright at the sight of her, after receiving the mother's warning earlier that morning.

Decked out in a muted maroon, sleeveless turtleneck zip up, she was wearing an equally sleeveless, many-belted jacket overtop that left her arms uncovered, revealing a small, jagged design-cut and a belt buckle just slightly under it, fastened tight. Her hands were covered by blue, metal-knuckled gloves, and her other arm remained bare. Fitted in jeans that tightened around the knee and flared out just a little at the bottom edge, Fang was somewhat amused. What was even more remarkable was how natural the outfit looked on her, unusual as it was to consider. Her hair was down today and jutted straightly over the side of her forehead, but the back end was characterized by light curls. It all looked so completely normal, though it was the oddest assortment of clothing put together that Fang had ever seen.

Coming upon him, Fang was surprised to be greeted before he could greet her. "Morning, Fang."

"Good morning, Lightning." Fang greeted congenially, feeling much more comfortable himself in a slightly looser pair of jeans, his black T and a Northbase zip-up jacket. "How did you sleep last night? Were you comfortable enough?"

Lightning found herself less-offended by the common-courtesy greeting today that she would have been more annoyed at yesterday. "It was excellent, thank you. Very comfortable."

Fang offered her a smile that he meant, surprisingly. _Maybe she's more of a morning person? _

"Fang," Asael spoke up now to interrupt. "Did you mess with the food schedules of the new steeds?"

"Oh- right." Fang nodded. "Someone got confused along the way, dad. They were packing the stalls with hay, not greens. I reordered them to switch it out, so their chocobos have the right food to eat."

Asael sighed and Fang's chest sunk. He knew that sound, that heavy exhale of annoyed, pent of breath, would be followed by the awful disapproval in his eyes as he looked at Fang. Reminding him of what a disappointment he was. Reminding him that he was never enough. Fang shriveled under those hard, penetrating eyes, hatred and self-disgust coursing through him before he could even know what he'd done that was wrong.

Lightning observed this silent exchange, noting Asael's chastising eyes and the curious, almost violent reaction it seemed to take on Fang. When he spoke, Fang shied away, almost cringing. "The orders are correct, Fang. Claire's family is bringing horses, not chocobo steeds."

_Horses? _Fang didn't know the word, but it didn't matter, the reprimand was clear and meaningful. He should have known better. Of course the servants would have known what to correctly prepare for. Of course he should have asked why the hay was there, instead of assuming a mistake had been made and ordering in greens. He was a fool for doing otherwise. "I...I'm sorry, father. I didn't think, I- "

"Don't stutter at me, boy. Real men don't fumble over their words."

Fang's chest tightened at the age-old reprimand that always hurt just as bad as the first time Asael had uttered it. Every time it was put into words was another reminder of how painfully inadequate Fang was as a man.

Lightning watched this curious transcendence from optimistically bright to practically cowering with intense interest and great sympathy for Fang. The poor guy seemed almost _afraid _of his father after a very minor misunderstanding, one that had been Asael's fault in the first place for not telling Fang about the horses before he went out to check. If Asael's look was anything to characterize Fang's sudden extreme aversion by, Lightning would infer that failing in the eyes of his father was a great slight, as it seemed Fang had no backbone in such a matter, faced with dad.

Even if he was always like this and simply a weak-willed guy, Lightning couldn't help the strong twinge of sympathy she felt for Fang, with her growing aversion to Asael manifesting.

"I'm sorry, father." Fang was already apologizing. "It was foolish of me to assume without asking. I'll correct them at once." Fang started to turn to do so, but Asael gruffed.

"You've kept your princess waiting long enough, Fang." Lightning's jaw tightened at the title usage again. "I will correct your error."

Asael seemed ready to say more, likely to continue belittling Fang, but Lightning had enough of that. Her distaste for Asael was at an edge and she had no wish to continue watching her future husband squirm under the influence of this man. "It's okay, Fang." Lightning rushed in, overriding Asael before he could continue. "I didn't know that chocobos were steeds myself, even though I've heard of them. You had no way of knowing about the horses, especially if you've never even heard of them."

Lightning took Fang's wrist, anxious to get them both out of there. Not immune to the way Fang startled when she touched him, but driven to leave Asael's presence. She turned to look at Asael, ice lacing over the compassion in her tone she'd had when speaking to Fang. "We'll be away most of the day. _Thank you _for taking care of _Fang's _error."

Asael's eyes narrowed at the self-righteous princess as she left, tugging Fang by the wrist with her. Fang looked back at him, apologetic for the woman's slights, but Asael just turned away, shaking his head. _Pulse will break that haughty spirit. _He felt sure of it. _Volatile girl. _

**XXX**

"Do you know where the portal will be, where the horses are arriving?" Lightning asked, dropping Fang's wrist when they had left eye and earshot of Fang's father.

"Yes," Fang nodded. "They're to be brought in our fenced pastures. They should be arriving actually in a few minutes. Follow me, we can head them off before the stables." Fang waited for her to turn with him, then set off with her, glancing over at Lightning speculatively as they walked. "So... hoarses?"

Lightning glanced over, correcting his misuse. "Horses, yes. You've never seen one before, right?" Fang shook his head. "They're big mammals," Lightning explained. "Not so much different than chocobos, I guess, but they stand on four legs, not two."

Lightning fought for something she could compare it to for Fang. "They're sort of like...overgrown gorgonpsids, I guess you could say." Fang's eyebrows lifted. "Without the jagged spikes or the rough coats or feral attitudes of anything." Lightning added, a little amused by her own imagined picture that Fang must have gotten, of an enlarged, taller gorgonpsid. "Do you mind that we ride them? I realize you must be used to riding chocobos instead, but I rather not return to the stable just yet and I don't know how the horses will react to your birds yet."

"Yes, that's alright." Fang agreed, not particularly anxious himself to put Lightning and Asael back together. He appreciated her interjection, realizing he must have looked somewhat pathetic when he'd been reprimanded, but Asael never got any such obvious spite from him back and probably didn't know how to handle her as much as Lightning seemed to take offense to him. "You'll have to show me how to ride, if it differs from a chocobo."

"I'm sure it will in some aspects, but I really never knew chocobos were used as steeds either, so I'm not sure how yet. We'll figure it out, I suppose."

Fang again mentally remarked on how much better of a mood Lightning seemed to be in this morning. "Did you eat already this morning? We may be gone for a little while."

Lightning remembered pulling at a few scraps of her bread. Truth be told, she was already a little hungry from her lack of eating. "I'll be okay for a little bit."

"Here." Fang reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fresh apple, which he held out to her. "I was going to give it to the chocobos, but we're not riding them, and you'll need it more for our trip anyway, if you haven't eaten. Gran Pulse is a big place. It'll take a while just to get from place to place, and you don't want to be caught exhausted out in the wild." Fang nodded and Lightning, after pausing a moment, took it.

"Thanks." She murmured, wondering if he was just being nice again.

"We can find more along the way, too, if you're still hungry. Gran Pulse is very lush with vegetation." Fang walked on ahead of her and unlatched a high wooden fence, where he pushed in to open it and let her walk through- then remembered, and hoped she wouldn't find it offensive that he was holding the door for her. Contrary to yesterday, the half-expected scoff didn't come. Fang followed through after, leaving the door open. "It's here," Fang directed, nodding over to the far side of the fenced in pasture. Lightning followed him over to the fence, where she turned around and leaned against it, taking a small bite of her apple while in wait.

"They should be here pretty shortly," Fang told her, taking up residence at the fence perpendicular to her.

Lightning was quiet for half a moment, chewing her apple. "Fang," Fang looked up at the summon of attention. "Is it only you and your father, who live in the castle?"

"Other than the servants, yeah."

"Pretty big place for just the two of you." Lightning remarked.

"Noticed the vast amount of unused space, huh?" Fang explained. "There used to be more. It was originally built as a stronghold for our whole clan. I wasn't alive during that time, but I'm told all the Yuns lived here together. That's why the place is so big with so much extra capacity- it was made to hold a whole generation of my clan and relatives to share the space, not just two people."

Lightning frowned, brows scrunching. "The Yuns... I've read about your clan. A warrior clan, right? You were the pride of Pulse."

"_Were_, yes. I'm all that's left now, though. From before I was born, back in the warring days, my clan was highly valued for our supreme fighters. They were sent to the frontline when Cocoon invaded, thinking to wipe out the resistance in one fell swoop. Every eligible fighter was sent. We weren't ready for the advance technology of guns, grenades, mechanical fiends, and the mass destructive power Cocoon had... most of my people died on the frontline. The survivors that were captured were executed."

Lightning felt a spike of shame. "They killed those who surrendered?"

Fang shook his head. "Nobody surrendered. Not from my clan, anyway, and my people would have executed them anyway for being cowards. Cocoon caught some captives, but neither side was willing to negotiate back then, and my people are taught to fight 'till death, no matter how hopeless it looks."

"So..." Lightning wondered this. "How did your father get away if Yuns aren't permitted to retreat?"

Fang shook his head. "My father's not a Yun. It was my mother who was. She went into battle with the rest of them, but shrapnel from an explosion knocked her back, where she hit her head and fell concussed. A mechanical beast must have fallen on her later, because that's how my dad found her. She was in critical condition, half-crushed under the bot when he came across her and dragged her out. Cocoonians must have taken her for dead, if they'd found her at all. My father was with a traveling tribe who'd gone to look for survivors after Cocoon had moved on, discovering the lies of the fal'Cie. Later, when they were married, he kept her clan name out of respect for the clan and being the only survivor and learned our customs. He trained with her to help her get better and took an active interest in our ways over his own clan to become one of the Yun warriors, but he's not the one with the blood of it."

Lightning swallowed. _The last of his tribe... _She couldn't imagine how that must feel. "What about the others, the Yuns too young or old who stayed at the castle? What about them?" Lightning had a feeling she already knew.

"Killed." Fang put gently, meaning _slaughtered_. "This was to be Cocoon's last invasion. They wanted to eradicate all evidence of Gran Pulse's existence. They flooded the stronghold and murdered everyone they could find. And every Yun is taught that retreat is never an option, so even those too young or old to fight tried to defend their home... Cocoon would have succeeded in their complete eradication, if the fal'Cies lies had not been discovered when they were." Fang was looking pointedly at the ground. "It was only after the Cocoon armies had cleared out that my father returned with my mother to the stronghold. They wanted to see if anyone had survived, too. But walking inside..."

Fang shook his head. "It took them months to clear out the bodies alone. My father's clad set up residence in the burned city. It was at a good location to start rebuilding. He became Chief of the new settlement because he was the one to see it restored, putting in the most effort to renew the place, despite my mom's heartbreak. The castle became their new home, awarded with his new leader status of the village when it'd been all cleared out, washed and bleached out.

After a few years ruling the new city with my mother, negotiations started to be made with Cocoon. That's when my mom got pregnant with me, and when, after my birth, they signed the treaty on behalf of most all Gran Pulse, minus some resistance factions. My dad's influence and heroic efforts were widespread by then, even bringing in nomad and traveling clans to settle in the new Yun-founded city, which became capital of Pulse. We live on the outskirts of the capital."

Lightning didn't know what she could rightly say to that. _The sole Yun survivor. _Suddenly, the weight of Lightning's position was pressing down on her more fully. _That's... Maker... _

Lightning felt Fang's hand on her shoulder without even realizing he had walked over. "Hey," Lightning's blue eyes locked with Fang's green ones, which were gentle and soft, despite the traces of sorrow reflected deep. "It's okay, Lightning. It's how history works, you know."

"Still," Lightning looked down at the ground, voice soft. "I'm sorry."

Fang gave her a small, hesitant, sad smile. "You didn't do anything."

Behind Fang, a portal opened up and started to swirl. Fang heard it too and turned to look. "Looks like our rides are here." Fang walked around to the front of the portal, beckoning Lightning to follow. "Let's see what new experience I have coming for me, ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

Fang was not comfortable. Riding a chocobo and riding a horse seemed to be two entirely different things, despite what outward similarities there may have appeared to be. For one, the saddle was a new adjustment. Fang didn't use saddles on chocobos- hardly anyone did, in fact, for it was easy to balance oneself astride a chocobo. Not so with a horse. Lightning had insisted that he'd be bruised to kingdom come if he went without one and so Fang had agreed to ride with one- and could hardly imagine how much _more _this would hurt if he'd opted without.

A chocobos' feathers were fluffy and light, easy to bump down on, like a sheet of pillows. The horse and his new saddle were not so forgiving. Every rump and tumble brought the horses' hard back forcefully shoving the saddle against his rear. When he was tossed forward, thrust against the neck of the beast, Fang was uncomfortably pinched tight other places too, places that no man wanted to be pinched. Fang was forced to abandon sitting for a sort of crouched lift when they went into trots and he was pushed too far forward against the mane. Fang was everlastingly grateful that Lightning hadn't made them gallop...not yet, at least, even though she told him it was easier when they got passed the trot-stage. It was a theory Fang was not anxious to try out.

A good thirty yards ahead of him, Lightning turned her white steed around effortlessly with just her knees and nudged the horse into a light trot as she looped around back to the much slower advancing Fang, catching up with him a little less than halfway. "How're you holding up?" Lightning asked, taking in Fang's apparent strain. "Is there someplace nearby you'd like to stop?" The poor guy really did look exasperated with Sunfire. "We can give the horses a break." Lightning added, attempting to spare Fang some dignity.

_How is her ass not sore? _Fang kept his question to himself, and pointed. "Over there." Lightning looked over. "There's a spring by the small plateau. We can pause there."

Lightning nodded and nudged her flawlessly white horse around, again the effort seeming missing from the act as the horse obeyed without much direction. Fang followed after, the short distance to the small spring where Lightning halted and flipped off her horse easily, making Fang blink as her swinging gunblade clapped against her backside with the dismount. Lightning took the reins of her horse and pet down its maw. Fang slid off a little more gingerly.

"It's nice here," Lightning remarked, leading Odin over to the river. Fang followed suit, taking Sunfire's reigns, who breezed at his attempt and shook his great head, ignoring Fang as it followed his brother over to the water's ledge. Fang followed on over beside Lightning, giving his steed a little glare before he took up alongside her. Lightning pet a hand through Odin's mane. "The open grasslands, stretching for miles. We don't have that in Cocoon."

"Floating city, right? That must be something to look at too, though."

"Sure, it's nice to look at." Lightning agreed. "Once or twice, anyway. But it's nothing like this. I've never seen so much free land, uninterrupted in its natural cycle. Someplace you can breathe without the air filterers possessing every breath. This place is so much more natural than what I'm used to. It's almost like the air here is...fresher. Real."

Fang smiled softly as Odin bowed his head to lap at the water. "You like it?"

"I think I do," Lightning admitted.

"Better than Cocoon?"

Lightning looked over at him and Fang could have sworn he saw the very edges of a smile, though it was quickly replaced. "Don't push your luck just yet."

Fang grinned as Lightning turned around, looking out to the vast stretches behind them, endless miles of grassland and fiend and rocky edges that jutted up from the ground. "Can we kill something?" She asked, curious and anxious to engage some of the wildlife she'd come across and asked Fang about along the way.

"If I'd known you'd have such a violent reaction, I wouldn't have made the joke."

"Don't get smart with me." Lightning surveyed the nearest fiends. "Now which of these should I engage?"

Fang started removing his spear from his back. "The gorgonpsids are good practice for someone not used to Gran Pulse's fiends, and constantly giving the village trouble. Bloody things are always digging into our meat stores and ruining our stock supply."

"So they're fair game to beat back down?"

Fang nodded. "Go all out." Lightning took off. Fang hurried to catch up, only doing so after Lightning'd leapt into battle, pre-emptively cutting a deep gouge into a gorgonpsid's hind leg and crippling it.

The other gorgonpsids jumped at their intruder and Lightning swiftly horded off two with her gunblade while a third jumped at her back exposed leg. Fang _thwapped _it away with a swish of his spear and impaled the beast through the stomach, eyes staying on Lightning as he did so, who was swiftly slice and dicing the beasts that attacked her.

Fang watched her cut through the air cleanly, ripping through one gorgonpsid's stomach as the other came back at her from being tossed. Lightning lifted her blade- which was suddenly folding back into a nozzle as the gorgonpsid jumped at her chest. Lightning squeezed the trigger of her newformed gun, nuzzling a bullet right between the fiend's eyes, who yelped and thudded to the ground, having lost its forward momentum.

The first dog Lightning had injured barked, jaws open and ready to clamp down venomous fangs on her leg- seconds before his skull was crushed, the pointy end of Lightning's gun-turned-blade back out again, impaling it through the skull.

Fang blinked at the bloody mess of three dead gorgonpsids sprawled around her, not quite having expected that. _Whoa. _"That was _fast_, Lightning. Where'd you learn to fight like that? You took them out in under a minute!"

"I'm no helpless damsel in distress." Still, Lightning was pleased by his awe. Maybe he really wasn't going to look upon her as a useless maiden after all.

"You didn't get hit, right?" Fang asked, pulling his spear out of his victim and coming towards her. "That was...that was impressive." Fang surveyed the damage again. "Heh. We won't need alert buzzers and security zappers with you around the town." Fang smiled at her and Lightning admired how those curvy lips spread in mirth, lighting up Fang's whole face-

_"Neighhhhay!" _Fang startled at the loud braying and whirled around to see Sunfire rearing up on his hind legs. Lightning snapped out of her little focus-point moment and shook her head.

"Shit!" Fang cursed, watching the horse clatter back down then begin to take off. "Lightning, _stay right there! _I'll be back - don't engage anything without me." Fang took off after the horse, leaving Lightning on the spot. _Apparently not impressive enough. _Still, at least she'd made her point. Fang was just erring on the side of caution. Lightning watched him zip off after the clearly-faster horse with minor amusement. Sunfire would settle himself without assistance, the poor thing probably just wanted to give a little job around. A bigger concern would be making sure Fang wasn't trampled upon in the process of trying to catch him.

Lightning's mouth quirked a little, watching Fang chase the horse down the river.

A few moments passed before something bumped into Lightning's leg. Lightning looked down and found a two-foot tall round little spherical sucker, who was reaching out to latch tentacles around her leg. "Hey." Lightning kicked the little bugger and watched him fly away, squeaking. Something squeezed her just below the opposite knee. Lightning turned to find another little rolly ball had latched its vines around her. "_Hey._" Lightning growled, removing her stowed gunblade from its holster to flick out the blade and sever the vines- not before receiving a small jolt of electricity through. The bouncy ball squealed as it rolled away, severed limbs retreating back as it squeaked.

Suddenly, two more bouncy little fritters bounded at her, rolling and jumping at her body. "_Hey_!" Lightning swiped at one and cut it across the side, it fell back squeaking as its brother bounced to her stomach, wrapping little tentacles around her to attach itself. Lightning raged, swiping the annoying thing from her and dismayed at the green grass stains on her coat, mixing in with the gorgonpsid blood. Grass stains were so much harder to get out. Lightning growled and looked up at the bouncing fritter she'd just knocked off, who was in the midst of retreat.

"Oh no you don't, you little shit." Lightning followed and sliced the little bugger cleanly in half, a satisfying _squelch _splitting the beast as its alarming lack of innards crumpled to the ground. Dual tentacles wrapped around her ankle suddenly and yanked, surprisingly hard. Lightning yelped as she fell flat to her back. Her blade went through another transformation and Lightning was shooting the little bugger next. She growled as she stood and cut the vines from her ankle and, still angry, chased after the daft little hopper that was squirming away. She cut through that little popper too, satisfied when it collapsed to the ground, still.

"Little nuisances." Lightning growled at them. Dusting herself off, she turned to go back- and stiffened. "Shit."

Before her, Big Mama Rolly was not happy. She screeched, a horrible noise that grated on Lightning's ears. She opened her giant maw, filled with sharp fangs, and a little rolly spit shot out- followed by another, and another.

Lightning was confident, but she knew when to cut her loses. Gun-moding her firearm, she took off to the side of the beast, firing into it in hopes of distracting long enough to escape. It didn't work. A long, mother-size tentacle wrapped around Lightning's chest from behind and lifted her cleanly off the ground. Lightning shot at Big Mama Rolly, aiming for the eyes, but that option was quickly whipped from her too as another tentacle wrapped around Lightning's wrist, squeezing her both there and around her chest.

Lightning choked, but held onto her weapon tightly, knowing she'd be entirely finished without it. She continued firing off shots, but had no aim and the bullets did little against Big Mama Rolly's tough hide without precision. Lightning gasped as the beast squeezed her, continuing to rob her air as another crawly tentacle started winding around her neck- and Lightning knew she'd never make it when that baby tightened. _What a pathetic way to die,_ Lightning thought. _Squeezed to death by a grassy ball of muck._

"Over here, big boy." _Squelchh! _The vines gripping Lightning suddenly released with an abrupt let go that sent Lightning tumbling, tumbling, tumbling- right on top of a rolly polly bouncer that squished and deflated him flat underneath her, sending aches and pains spiking up through Lightning's back with alarming ferocity. There was no time though, for the little hoppers around her were starting to crowd again. Lightning swiped at them on her way up, cutting two of them.

"Attack the Ochu, Lightning!" Fang called out. "The big one!"

Lightning soon saw why, as Big Mama Rolly was busily spitting out another miniature while the two she wounded bound over for a healing touch. Switching up her method, she sprinted over to the Ochu's left side. Fang stabbed into the Ochu again with his spear and the beast reared back powerfully. Lightning swatted back another bouncy baby and whipped her blade against its side, cutting a deep gouge into its side. She elbowed back another frisky critter and sliced again, cutting at the same spot. Loud, horrendous wailing emitted from the beast's mouth and Lightning had to duck as a whiplashing tentacle thrust at her, followed closely by the other, which she cut at.

On the other side, Fang was using the spear he'd stuck into the Ochu to swing up to higher leverage, where he pitched himself upwards and grabbed a tentacle from the air. The Ochu wriggled, trying to push Fang off, but Fang only used the momentum to swing-jump on top of the giant beast's head. "Lightning!"

Lightning's gunblade was already sailing through the air towards Fang. He snatched it out of the air, low on the handle, before driving the sharp weapon straight down through the round Ochu's head. Lightning skittered to the other side and yanked Fang's spear out forcefully as it screamed. Hauling back with the heavy, bulky weapon, she thrusted it into the same open wound as the Ochu screeched, flailing, almost throwing off Fang in the process, who now had a two-handed grip on the hilt of her blade. The sharp weapon dragged back in the beast's thrashing, cutting further down its skull.

Lightning grabbed up Fang's spear, roughly jerking it out again to hit one of the bouncies, who bounded back, rolling. _Say goodbye to life, Big Mama. _Flipping up off her feet to the giant bottom lip, a little unbalanced by the extra weight of Fang's heavy spear, Lightning flipped up into its open maw while it was still screaming and slammed the spear into the roof of its mouth behind the teeth as hard as she could.

Fang's spear head jutted through the top of the giant fish's head, fully halfway spiked through its mouth, very nearly impaling Fang on top. Big Mama Rolly let out a horrible shudder. Lightning grunted, bracing her legs up against the roof of Mama's mouth as she yanked. The spear came loose and Lightning's momentum propelled her back to the ground with a _thud _as Big Mama Rolly's eyes shut and her tentacle vines fell limp. Lightning groaned again as her back hit the ground.

On top, turbulence halted, Fang used the gunblade to brace himself up then cleanly pulled it from the fallen monster. Jumping down with Lightning's blade in hand, he found Lightning lying exhausted on the ground. The Ochu's offspring had fled without the mother's protection and Lightning was inhaling raggedly. As Fang came closer, he could see small pinpricks on her arms, the welting indentations of teeth. "Lightning!" Dropping her weapon next to his, Fang knelt beside her and prepared to help her up- but Lightning was already sitting up herself. "Hey," Fang lent her an arm anyway, bracing it under her shoulders to help her to her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Lightning looked down at the ground glumly. _Way to screw over any independent benefit of the doubt you were gonna get. _"I'm okay." Lightning glanced at Fang, waiting for further reprimand. "...thanks."

"For what?" Fang laughed. "You _jumped into its mouth _to stab it! Holy shit. I watched you cutting at its bottom too- you had perfect timing tossing up your gunblade, too. I've never seen anyone fight so bravely against an Ochu- on your first time too!"

Maybe Lightning was just feeling lightheaded, but Fang's praises were summoning a strong will to smile- until a painful throb rocked through Lightning's body, sapping her of all energy and passing a strong, sickly feeling over her that had her sweat run cold. Lightning convulsed with the jolt and groaned, collapsing back into Fang's arms, limp and weak.

"Lightning!" Lightning felt a hand touch her forehead gently, brushing back some of her hair as Fang touched her, then lifted her arms to look at them. "You've been poisoned." Fang told her. "I know the cure, don't worry. And it's right here, elements of the Ochu. You'll feel dizzy and sick, like something awful's pumping through you, but you didn't get a high enough dosage for it to take effect so fast." Fang's arms left her back as he lay her down on the ground. Lightning shivered, suddenly cold.

Fang disappeared from her slowly hazing vision momentarily, but was right back again only a few seconds later. Lightning felt another pulse go through her and bit back a moan, choking slightly on the sickly weakness that was traveling through her like a plague. Lightning wanted to hear Fang speak, to reassure herself that he was still there. "...Fang." Lightning's voice was quiet, whispery.

"I'm right here, Lightning." Fang grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. Lightning felt something soft pressed to her lips. "This won't taste good, but eat it and you'll feel better. Eat it."

Lightning obeyed, weakly lifting a hand to the rough leaf and taking it into her mouth. Fang was right; it tasted like moldy bark on a sapless, but slimy tree and Lightning nearly choked on the stench alone, but dry-swallowed it down quickly. Fang pressed something to her lips then and Lightning recognized the bottle lip of a canteen. She reached for it too, but Fang kept his hand on this one to help.

"You actually came away from this in pretty good shape, you know." Even in the sickly, weak condition she was in, Lightning still managed to give him an unamused look. "Hey, I'm serious!" Fang protested, smiling softly. "You should have seen me after my first fight with an Ochu. If you think getting poisoned is bad, try imagining a cocky little bastard blinded, poisoned, and having to be dragged away by a watching best friend because one of those little bouncy buggers bit me behind the knee. It was not the impression I was going for that day, when I told her to come out and watch me, lemme tell you."

Lightning dropped her hand from the canteen and Fang took it that she'd had enough. He pulled the bottle away as Lightning closed her eyes, resting. "...what happened?" Though her voice was still soft, it was a good sign that she was coherent enough to hear and answer the question. The poison hadn't had enough time to completely seep into her bloodstream. The healing plant Fang had given her seemed to have started to take effect, too, for Lightning didn't twitch or convulse anymore with the poison's awful throbs.

"Vanille grabbed me, dragged me away." Fang smiled softly. "If you knew Vanille, that'd be a lot funnier to picture. She's just a small little girl, a head and a half shorter than me, from one of our agrarian clans. I'm sure you'll both meet sometime, so you can see her for yourself. Anyway, Vannille's not a fighter. She could have been gobbled up by the Ochu just as bad as me, even worse 'cuz she's so small. Woulda been like a snack to it. But she was smart, ya? Or- sort of, anyway. She purposefully ran through a pack of gorgonpsids on her way over to me, so when they started chasing her, they also ran into the mini-Ochus. And the bouncy guys are like babies; they went after the puppies like crack kitties. Vanille pulled me from the mess while the mother Ochu and her children fought the pups." Fang shook her head. "That's what she told me happened anyway. For all I know, getting chased by a bloodthirsty pack of gorgonpsids was an accident on her part."

Below him, Lightning gave a little snort.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Fang grinned. "Knowing Vanille, either is just as likely." Lightning felt Fang's fingers brush her forehead again, gently pushing some hair away from her eyes that'd caught on the fresh Pulse breeze. Lightning kept her eyes shut as her body healed. She could still feel Fang's hand in hers. "Vanille made me that poison cure I just gave you, but she didn't have the right stuff to clear my eyes. Vanille's got a strange affinity with chocobos and once we were safely out of range, she started her chocobo call."

Lightning coughed, an amusing image of Fang and her half-pint friend in the midst of Pulse feral lands coming to mind, with the little one squawking like a chocobo calling out to its mates, while Fang sat blind and aggravated. Fang saw her struggling not to smile.

"Whatever you're picturing, it was so much worse. Vanille didn't just succeed in calling one chocobo over with her mating call- she brought us a whole _pack_. I've never been so stepped on in my life."

Lightning couldn't resist. Fang getting trampled on by his midget best friend's attempt of rescue under a pack of chocobos was too amusing a scene to picture without caving in. She smiled and, still unseen under closed eyes, Fang grinned too, practically radiating happiness. "She sounds like a good friend."

"She is," Fang agreed, features wry with his humor. Lightning opened her eyes then, looking up at Fang above her. Without the poison haze to cloud her vision, Lightning's eyes took only half a moment to adjust before Fang's cheerful, smiling face registered to her. Kind eyes gleaming with that grin plastered on as he looked down at her, Fang's pretty features betrayed a side of him that Lightning had not seen when he was with his father. He looked happy and free-spirited and...so pretty. Lightning felt a squirming in her stomach that she attributed to the poison poultice, observing this new man before her. Without the crushing, oppressive atmosphere his father brought, Fang was genial and quite appealing, actually.

Fang's smile softened at the sight of her open eyes. "How ya feeling?"

"Better." Lightning admitted, meaning it. "A lot better." Lightning tugged on Fang's hand and Fang braced his arm to pull her up into a sitting position. "Thanks." Lightning hesitated, but Fang didn't drop her hand just yet.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Fang pulled to his feet and hoisted Lightning up with him. His fingers lingered between hers only a few seconds longer before he pulled his hand away. Lightning's hand twitched.

"You were incredible, Lightning." Fang told her again, quieter. "Really."

Lightning looked down at the floor, then lifted her eyes to meet Fang's. "Fang." She lifted a hand and touched the short edge of Fang's short, tousled hair and ran her fingers through what she could, kinda wishing it was longer so she could touch it more. Lightning pulled her hand away, eyes sparkling. "Call me Light."

The skin near his hairline tingled with the ghost of her touch, even as her fingers left his hairline. Fang lifted a hand and took her wrist. "Come on, Light." Fang tugged. "I want to show you something."

_It's not 'Claire.' _Fang thought. _But it's something._


	8. Chapter 8

"It's called the Mah'habara Subterra." Fang ducked under a very low-hanging stalactite that hadn't been chopped out of the way by Atomos when he'd been active in these tunnels. "One of the caves of Gran Pulse." Fang glanced over his shoulder to see Lightning jump from the platform, curling and flipping in air before landing from her aerial acrobatics smoothly on both feet. Fang grinned at the display as she nonchalantly followed Fang, as if flipping around mid-air was a natural thing to do when one leapt.

"Where are we headed?"

"Its just something I think you'll like." Fang nodded over. "Come on." Light had shown him a sign of trust in allowing him to call her such, Fang figured it was his turn. Though she seemed much more amiable to him than yesterday, Fang was determined to do this right- and in a right sense, if he wanted to woo Lightning, he would have to let her know that he trusted her, too.

It'd only been a half a day since their somewhat less-than-thrilling meeting yesterday at dinner, but Fang felt extremely encouraged by the progress they'd made since. It was like a night and day switch. Lightning was a lot friendlier than she'd originally come off as and Fang felt like they were growing on each other. He'd never expected her to be able to fight, either, that was for sure. Not some Cocoon castle princess. And Lightning, she...she didn't seem overly bothered by his looks, either. Even if she found his physical distasteful and was hiding it, Fang didn't feel as conscious when she looked at him. He'd even forgotten himself a few moments over their recent trip, and Fang's deformities were not something he could easily ignore.

On the whole, they'd connected better and faster than Fang had anticipated, and Fang found that he was actually excited to bring Lightning to this place. "These tunnels are huge." Lightning remarked, glancing up skyward to the high tunnel ceiling towering a good fourty feel above them. She lowered her chin to measure over from side to side too, which were roughly the same distance as floor to ceiling. "How deep does this go?"

Fang shrugged. "Atomos' tunnels probably run under much of Gran Pulse. The guy didn't really do much else. Nobody's burrowed entirely through all of them, but they have a lot of outlets and entrances dotted all throughout the land. We don't really know how far down they go, though."

"What about towns?" Lightning asked. "Wouldn't it be dangerous for Atomos to dig so much if the land on top is used for building? The ground could cave in if a settlement became too large."

"It's possible," Fang admitted. "But Atomos burrows pretty deep. Maybe if an earthquake hit a settlement where Atomos had dug underneath, but otherwise there's enough support between how deep he goes and how far up cultivation is on top."

"How far down are we going?"

Fang shot Lightning an amused look. "You really don't like surprises, do you?" Lightning grunted. Fang grinned. "It's not too much farther."

Twisting their way through the maze of tunnels and passages, through fallen rock that had collapsed and broken scraps of boulders in small alcoves, Lightning's mind took in the details of the seemingly-identical passages. There had been some etchings on the wall further up, but the pictographs had thinned the farther they went and Lightning was back to observing usual landmarks, jutting stalactites and mites, and the rhythmic drip of water convalescing and falling within the massive cave. The rock walls around her glittered sometimes, and Lightning could even identify some of the minerals that jutted out. The deeper they went, the more intricate and colorful the underground lair seemed to become, rich with unharvested minerals and gleaming rocks. Lightning didn't recognize most of them.

Fang would point out something interesting every now and again, explaining the phosphorescent gleam that some of the rocks took up were from the crushing molten pressures while others were direct result from contact with Atomos and other fiends that had altered their makeup or imbued them with special characteristics. He told her about the small patches of growths that seemed unusual in a location with no sunlight, and about how Atomos had formed the main tunnels, but the others they traveled through were break offs or man-made, but mostly nature-nurtured from the rumbling disruption of Atomos coming and going or other natural splits that'd formed or broken off.

It was a short while later, twenty minutes or so, Lightning judged, that they split off into another side passage, this one narrower than some of the others, only able to fit two side-to-side comfortably. Lightning followed Fang a little ways down until Fang stopped in the middle of the small passage and looked up. Lightning followed his gaze. She couldn't make out anything unusual.

"You can climb, right?" Fang asked, glancing down at her.

Lightning snorted again.

"Good." Fang grinned, looking back up. "Follow me."

Fang backed the couple steps he could in the narrow, stone-enclosed hallway and sprung at the wall, jumping to catch a small, protruding rock high on the cave wall. His feet dangled a good three feet from the ground. Smiling over at Lightning, Fang angled on the ledge and started to swing gently, gaining momentum as he went. When he'd reached a pretty good swing, he dropped his right hand from the protrusion and reached out for a fist-sized dent in the rock. He missed the first time, but swung back up again and stretched- catching the smooth edge with the tips of his fingers. Fang gripped and, with mostly pure finger strength on the one hand alone, he hauled himself up before reaching further and grabbing another jutted rock that shot out above that. He climbed one steep higher, left hand finding another almost non-existent curvature in the rock, and rested his right left foot in the small crease that his fingers had occupied.

Lightning watched this impressive display of strength with a lifted eyebrow, somewhat stimulated. Fang looked down at her, eyes almost seeming to challenge her with that self-satisfied little smirk of his. "Can you do that?"

Lightning never backed down from a challenge.

She was shorter than Fang by a couple inches and, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, he was clearly stronger too. Lightning followed his jump to the first rung with no little difficulty. It looked like it'd be her easiest handhold too, but Lightning was determined. She managed to follow Fang's example in her first swing up on her first attempt, but Lightning knew she'd been lucky. Her fingers, gripping the hing and supporting her whole weight, already felt strained. She glanced up at Fang, who was grinning broadly down at Lightning. "Vanille would never had been able to do that."

Though she didn't know the younger woman, the compliment of being able to do something better than a Pulse native encouraged Lightning. Fang started up higher and Lightning followed suit, arms, legs, and fingers aching as she exerted all effort in scaling the wall after Fang. It was a good thing he was going first, too, because half these 'handholds' didn't really exist, but were rather just smoothed edges that dipped in at the very slightest angle possible. Lightning had to admit, the apparent ease in which Fang was completing this task was incredibly stunning.

Sweat worked at her hairline, dripping cautiously down the side of her face as her brow creased with the strain. Fang asked how she was every few minutes, and she'd started with quippy replies, but now she just grunted to show she was still keeping up. Fang seemed to understand and climbed ahead as quick as possible so she wasn't on the wall for any more than necessary, but Lightning was wearing down. It was horribly embarrassing, Lightning _didn't _fail at what she set out to do, but if this climb kept up for much longer, she was going to fall. Her limbs ached already with the strain and her fingers throbbed in that numb, but incredibly straining way that muscles got when exerted too far. Lightning was exhausted and working on will alone. The hard stone below was a long ways away.

"We're almost there." Fang promised from somewhere above her. Lightning craned her neck back to look up again, stomach sinking as she found Fang balanced on a thirty degree ledge that jutted the wrong way, which would put him almost horizontal, back open to a wide, sweeping drop. "This is the last ledge." Fang promised her, scaling right. He nodded to Lightning. "It's hard here. I'll hold. You climb up."

Lightning grimaced, reaching for her next handhold. She grabbed it and strained her burning muscles that wanted to go lethargic on her. Hauling herself higher, Lightning grunted as her foot struggled to find the last crease she'd used. She lifted her other hand higher, on the slanted ledge, looking for the next grip to pull herself up and find a higher foothold. Her fingers rooting her to ledge slipped. With a startled yelp, Lightning flailed, struggling to find a grip on the rock.

A warm hand closed upon her wrist as Lightning slipped away from the wall. "Light." Lightning greedily gripped the forearm that her wrist touched against. Fang winced, knuckles white on the one-handed grip he had on the rock, supporting both of them at an almost impossible slant. Lightning could see the strain in his face. She'd almost say the rock creaked, if she didn't know better. "Last edge." Fang grunted. "I've never known anyone else to be able to scale this wall. Prove me wrong."

Lightning glanced down at the drop below. She wasn't afraid of heights. She had her grav-lift, but the walls were too close together near the bottom, she'd hit the opposite wall first before the floor. She could use it here, but... Lightning looked up at Fang, straining to hold her. Her eyes darted back to the blasted rockface. "Lower me against it." Lightning ordered. Fang did so, guiding his arm closer to the rock. Lightning latched one hand to the rockface where she'd been a little below and found two suitable, if not significant footholds. She looked at Fang, where their hands linked. "Let go."

Fang hesitated, but did so, and Lightning stuck to the wall like sticky tack. Again, her limbs started crying at once, but Lightning pushed. Fang pointed to her holds and Lightning took them, steadily climbing until she was nearly vertical too, like Fang. Lightning groaned, but kept going, lifting her hand from the rockface to grab the next spot Fang pointed to, which was barely even a divot. Two forefingers inserted into the crack, Lightning hauled, pulling, dragging her exhausted body up. She lifted her arm for the next hold- and found herself at the edge of a flat surface, where she gratefully braced her whole arm and lifted the other to drag her tired body up. Lightning pulled up over the ledge and collapsed on the platform at the top, breath ragged. Fumbling with her jacket clasps, she pulled away the heat conductor and nudged it off to her side. Closing her eyes for a second time, she lay there, and breathed.

Fang's arms braced over the edge as his head popped up. Still half-over, Fang paused at the sight of Lightning sprawled there, watching her fondly as Lightning took in air. Tired as she was, her hair was a little frazzled in an adorable, ruffled way and her pale skin was slightly illumined by the light seeping in from the top cave exit, lightening her face in the dark in a way that almost seemed to make her skin glow. Fang's eyes stayed on Lightning as he suspended himself there with his arms, feet dangling without hold as he gazed upon her, an urge to reach out and touch that champagne hair gripping him.

Lightning sighed after a long moment, sat up, and grabbed her jacket. Fang pretended he'd just reached the top and began pulling himself up the rest of the way. "That was something." She glanced over at Fang, who was pulling himself over the ledge. She moved back a bit to give him room . "How do you do that so easily?"

"I've had a lot more practice." Fang shrugged. "I'm a little taller you know, too, so that helps too. It's still a good workout."

"No kidding." Lightning shook her head. "How did you even discover that it leads up here? Where _is _here?"

Fang grinned and held out a hand to her. "I'll show you." Lightning took his hand to pull herself up. Fang led the way up a slant to the hooked cave entrance, a short, Serah-sized hole in the rock wall where sunlight poured in from. Lightning ducked down after and blinked as the bright, hot Pulse sun momentarily blinded her.

Flowers opened up in her line of vision. Dozens upon dozens of flowers of all kind and color, mixed with the lush greenery of tall, unkempt, fresh grasses that covered the ground over all space that wasn't occupied by an exotic color. Purple, orange, blue, green, red, lilac, orche, iris, clover, coquelicot, and all shades of such. Lightning wasn't a real big flower person, but the variety of shades was an overwhelming blend, a pleasant array to her eyes in their wild, arranged splendor that stretched on for about a mile every direction. Fang was already tramping forward to the nearest ledge and Lightning followed as rushing water registered to her ears. As she came to the edge of the raised plateau, Lightning's eyes hit upon a streaming rush of water that poured forth from the opposite moutainside that made up the narrow split of the Vallis Media canyon.

The drop a good sixty feet below, Lightning watched the rushing cascade of the powerful torrents descending down to a small lake below that ran off further, splitting down into a river. The water glistened, amazingly crystal, even in the midst of the wild with no filters. It glistened, both falling in the waterfall and up from the pool below, casting a glow. Lightning could make out fiends below, circling the ground, behemoths fighting their brothers, a group of flans engaging some far away imps and gorgonpsid pups racing far below. Wyverns soared through the air, both below and above, but they paid Fang and Lightning no heed, busy eating smaller birds and mammals, snapping at each other every so often.

The land stretched on for miles and miles below- Lightning could even see little specks that might have been their horses far off where she recognized where she and Fang had stopped. Endless exposure of free, unaltered, untamed wild. To say it was breathtaking would be like comparing a match to a forest fire, and Lightning couldn't think of what would properly give it justice. Lightning was taken.

Fang didn't say anything, but the smirk was hard to miss. Lightning would have quipped back at him, but really, there was nothing she could say. Cocoon was nothing, measured against this.

"Better than Cocoon?" Fang joked again, making Lightning shake her head softly. Fang offered her a kind smile and seated himself on the ledge, kicking out his legs over the edge. Lightning waited a moment, taking in everything again from her standing position, then situated next to Fang on the cliffside, still awed by the natural, untainted beauty around her.

"Your home is beautiful." Lightning told him, the words doing little to capture the true majesty of the place.

"I am cheating, you know." Fang admitted. "Showing you all the best parts."

"All of it." Lightning corrected. "I love it here."

Fang felt warmed. "I'm glad." Glancing at a brush on the ledge, Fang leaned over and picked something from the shrub. He held it out to Lightning. "Eat this. It's good for you, gives you energy."

Lightning took the round blue thing from his hand curiously. It looked like a giant, fist-sized blueberry, except much lighter in shade. "What is it?"

Fang was grabbing one for himself as well. "It's called Svechsek, one of our native fruits." Lightning watched him palm the fruit, then dig his nail into the small hole, where the blue fruit split cleanly in half in his palm. Lightning hadn't noticed before, but Fang's hands were very slender with longer fingers than her own and a very feminine structure, rather than the broad, flat hand usually characteristic of a man. Lightning watched those fingers for a moment longer, then followed their example in splitting the fruit.

The Sveschsek was sweet and juicy in her mouth, like apple-flavored watermelon. Using Fang's method, Lightning pulled it apart, piece by piece. Searching the skies, two wervyns fought for dominance over a towering tree over the waterfall's edge. When Fang finished his fruit, he reclined back on his palms, staring into the distance with her.

"So what about you, Light?" Lightning could feel his eyes on her. She carefully pulled back another sliver of the fruit.

"What about me?"

"I told you about my parents," Fang specified. "What about yours? Raina and Cyrus Farron were in Cocoon's resistance corps, weren't they?"

"You seem to know your history," Lightning nodded once. "My parents were leaders of the resistance faction in Cocoon. They directly opposed the invasion into Pulse and rallied to fight both against it and the draft. My mother never believed the lies of the fal'Cie, and my father was a born skeptic, turned revolutionary when he met her. Mom was one of the founders of the New Frontier. There'd always been small groups who opposed the invasion into Pulse, but they were scattered and small, with little voice or the will to use it, for fear of being exported to be killed for opposing the monarchy."

"Your mom unified them?"

"She was one of the leaders that arose to stir up the discontent and suspicions about the fal'Cie in charge, yes. She quickly rose to the highest ranking position, too, because she was so influential in her talks and was ready and able to take action. She was the one who got the truth from Barthandelus. I don't think he expected her to survive the fight afterwards, but my mother is smart. She tele-casted Barthandelus' boasts about carolling the masses and treating us like sheep through PSI-COM's own broadcasts, which reached everyone back in those days.

Suddenly, it wasn't just a few resistance groups who'd managed to break into Eden. Everybody knew, from Barthandelus own deceitful tongue. Pulse never invaded us first; it was the fal'Cie who'd destroyed Apotheos Cardinal, our former capital. Millions died in that crush; people were scared, looking for guidance and someone to blame. The fal'Cie painted a pretty picture of Pulse's responsibility for the attack, and the people took up the bait." Lightning shook her head, disgusted. "Idiots and fools, the lot of them." She looked at Fang. "My parents never fought Pulse invasions."

"I doubt my mom or dad would have allowed the peace treaty, or the arranged marriage, if they had. Woulda seen it as substituting one tyrant for another," Fang paused, then. "What about your dad?"

"My dad knew my mom before she joined the resistance." Lightning explained. "He was taken with her, and she with him a little in turn. They were friends, but my mom put her duty in the New Frontier ahead of her flirtations with my father. He was a little more persistent, and followed her into the resistance. My mother liked having him around, even if she wouldn't pursue a distracting relationship, she was still warm to his affections and always placed him in her squad. When they confronted Barthandelus, my father saved my mother's life, almost dying himself by taking the hit for her.

After her cavalry arrived and Barthandelus was defeated, Cyrus was in critical condition and it didn't look good. My mom, she went to him and stayed there until he woke three days later. She didn't leave his side once. When Cyrus recognized her there, still critical and dying, she proposed to him. They call it a miracle, but from that moment on, his condition got better. There was no reason his condition should have improved like that. I believe he would have died without her. In a way, she saved his life, too."

Fang grinned, watching the way Lightning's eyes cast off as she said so. "That's very romantic of you, princess."

Lightning flushed and Fang suddenly found himself on the receiving end of the back of a hard fist to the stomach. "Hey! _Oww_." Fang rubbed his sore stomach tenderly, smiling despite himself. _Doesn't take well to princess jokes, check. _

Lightning gave Fang a peeved look. Fang held out his palms in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He couldn't help smiling. "I think it's romantic too. Really." Lightning's eyes narrowed. Fang scurried on. "What happened after that?"

Casting one last suspicious look at him, Lightning continued. "Cocoon sought to obliterate the fal'Cie after that. And- well, you know that history. My parents fought in those wars, too. After the Extermination of the Demi-Gods, they were unanimously elected by the other leaders of the original resistance to take the Primarch's position, and the government was converted to a Representational Monarchy. They started negotiating peace treaties with Pulse shortly thereafter."

"That's quite a history," Fang commented, reaching over to grab another Sveschsek. He took two and handed another to Lightning. "Your parents went a long way through the resistance."

Lightning tilted her head a little, accepting the second fruit. "No more so than yours did." Lightning looked down at her lap suddenly, then hesitantly lifted her gaze back to Fang. "Hey, Fang..."

"Hmm?" Fang was in the midst of splitting his second fruit.

"What... what happened to your mom? You live alone with your dad now, so she..."

"She passed after I'd been born." Fang confirmed. "My birth had...unexpected complications that taxed her body too much. When I was little, Father used to tell me about how she reached out to touch me in her last moments, how I was the last thing she got to look upon before she died... " Fang's eyes took on their own faraway look, remembering times his father used to talk about her still, cherishing those memories.

"He used to talk about Mom a lot, about how pure she was and how he always felt so incredibly undeserving of her. She loved him though, I can tell by his stories of her alone. They didn't live easy, but they had each other, y'know? Even if someone else had found my mom and taken care of her, I don't think she would have made it. Not after knowing what happened to the rest of our family. My dad... the way he used to talk about her, I don't think he ever loved anything as much as her. After the Cocoon Massacre, she was hisreason to keep going too. And he kept her from crumbling. I wish I could have known her..." Fang glanced over at her, then let out a short exhale, eyes turning away. "Now who's the romantic, huh?"

Lightning bit her bottom lip. She lifted her hand slightly, hesitated, then slowly reached out to touch Fang's shoulder. Fang shivered when her fingers grazed his jacket, head immediately turning to the appendage. Lightning swallowed what little spit had gathered down her tight throat. "She would have been proud of you, Fang."

Fang let out another breath, almost laughing. "I don't know if 'proud's the right word for it," his eyes softened from the cold humor, turning earnest on her. "But thanks, Light."

Lightning smoothed her hand over his shoulder one last time, then pulled it away. Fang was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the silence spoke volumes itself. Lightning sensed Fang's slight shift without visually noting it. She looked over at him again and forced herself to focus on something else, and voice it, for Fang's sake. She took note of his jacket; the constraining polyester cotton seeming uncharacteristic in this hot Pulse heat. Lightning's jacket still rested in the grasses. "Aren't you hot?" Lightning asked, wanting to take Fang's attention away.

Fang glanced down, hand lifting to adjust his coat on Lightning's side. "I'm okay." Fang continued to adjust it from the shoulder, quiet for a moment. "I'm just more used to this weather than you."

Still, that wouldn't make this warm weather any cooler. Though there was a nice breeze, Lightning was comfortable without her coat and would have felt overheated with it. But Fang seemed content, so Lightning settled. Fang looked her way again, a little smile taking his mouth and alighting his whole face. "How do you feel about flying, Light?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you trust me?"

Lips curling into a smile, Fang took her offered hand and stood, steadying himself on the gliding wyvern they were riding. Lightning's eyes sparkled with challenge. "Race you down."

With nothing further, Lightning jumped from the beast in a graceful dive, Fang leaping only a fraction of a second thereafter. Lightning twisted in the air to look at him as he fell with her, the air rushing past and catching her hair, flipping it back with the currents. Lightning smiled, and Fang's heart soared. It must have shown in his face, too, for Lightning's grin grew a little wider before she spun mid-air, completing another graceful flip before returning to her dive. Fang copied her form to catch up.

The two spiraled downward, picking up more momentum and speed with their narrowed bodies. As the ground raced up closer and closer, Lightning cast a look over her shoulder at Fang. She broke out of form abruptly and flipped head over heels before landing smoothly feet-first in a crouch. Someone let out a little piping yelp. Lightning turned to see a short redhead gaping as she tripped over her feet and stumbled back on her butt. Lightning was tempted to grin at the wide-eyed shock scrawled across her features.

Fang pulled out of his dive himself, a little ways up from her, and prepared to brace down on his hands and knees- seconds later, he found himself caught in a blue bubble that slowed his descent before gently sinking down to the soft grass.

Vanille's eyes bulged. _It's raining beautiful women! _She looked up to the sky to see if any more were incoming, then back down as the second pulled up off the ground. Vanille startled so bad, she nearly stroked. "_Fang?" _

Fang turned to the voice a little ways up the river they landed by to see little Vanille practically going into shock at the sight of him. "Vanille!" Fang laughed, starting over to her where he kneeled at her side and lifted a hand to her arm.

Vanille gawked as the other gorgeous beauty began following Fang over. "Did I die?" Vanille peeped, frightened and dazzled by their appearances. Fang only chuckled.

"Vanille," Fang's hand on her shoulder squeezed. "I want you to meet someone." Fang gestured to the other heaven-sent angel, who'd stopped at her feet, still standing. "This is Lightning Farron." Vanille turned her head at the last name, recognizing it. Fang was grinning, and whispered confirmation. "My bride-to-be."

Vanille's head turned back to Lightning, where she stared, admiring. "Wow..." Fang helped her up, and Vanille leaned in to whisper. "She's _really_pretty, Fang."

Fang beamed. "Light, this is Oerba Dia Vanille. She's the best friend I was telling you about."

Lightning nodded graciously. "Nice to meet you, Vanille." Lightning greeted politely. "So you're the chocobo charmer?"

Vanille fingered the hem of her skirt shyly. "You guys talked about me?"

"Only good things." Fang squeezed her shoulder.

"Fang being trampled on..." Lightning slipped in.

"Fang!" Vanille blushed, "it was an easy mistake! My pitch was too high; I didn't mean for it to push you and start attacking me like I was her... she just got the wrong idea from my call that she should... Fang, stop laughing!" Vanille _hmph_'ed indignantly, crossing her arms and casting a red-faced glare at Fang. "She was just a bird, Fang! Sometimes they can't tell..." Fang snickered.

Lightning arched an eyebrow at Vanille. "A female chocobo mistook you for its mate?"

"Not that story, Vanille." Fang choked on his laughter.

Lightning's mouth twitched as Vanille's blush darkened to match her hair. "Oh..."

"She was one possessive female too," Fang chuckled. "Even started running away with Vanille- caught Vanille's arm in her beak and started dragging her off."

"She was just confused!"

"You were afraid to call out to the chocobos for months after that, if I recall."

"If you hadn't failed so bad at saving me, I wouldn't have had to be so afraid!" Vanille pouted. "You'd think Fang, the toughest, mightiest warrior in all of Paddra, able to slay great Oretoises single-handedly, would be able to rescue me back from a single confused Chocobo a little easier..."

"She just liked you too much."

"It took you an hour!"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt her. It'd have been much quicker to just give her an encouraging poke with my spear..."

"_Fang!_"

"But you would have yelled at me for that." Fang pointed out. "I practically had to wrestle that chocobo to get you back."

Vanille giggled guiltily. "That was the funny part."

"To watch, I'm sure."

Lightning smiled faintly. "Seems like Fang has some reoccurring issues with the Alpha females."

Vanille giggled. "You shoulda seen her first fight with a neochu."

"Toughest warrior in all of Pradda, hmm?"

Fang shook his head. "Vanille exaggerates. I'm not my dad."

Vanille scoffed. "You could beat Asael, Fang. He's not the one that's been training his ass off the past eighteen years of his life."

Lightning noted the unusual hint of distaste emanating from Vanille and the acidic bite with the use of Asael's name. She kept it at the back of her mind for later consideration.

"That's 'cuz he's already trained of it." Fang pointed out. "And language, Vanille."

"So, what's an Oretoise?" Lightning questioned, drawing away from the subject. "Sounds slow for a supposedly fierce beast."

Vanille recognized that look in Fang's eyes. "Fang."

"I think she'd like it, Vanille."

"I'd like what?"

"She's not used to the fiends we have, Fang, I don't know..."

"I really think she'd like it, Vanille." Fang insisted, grinning now again. Slender fingers closed over Lightning's wrist, tugging gently. "Come on, Light. Time to see the real size of natives Gran Pulse has to offer."

"Wait- Fang!" Vanille sighed; unable to crush the excitement in Fang's face, she relented. "Did you come in on steeds? I can take them back, if you're going on after the Oretoises then."

Fang was tempted to hug Vanille for the offer. "You're the bloody best, Vanille."

"I know, I know, your adorable amazing, incredible best friend that you'd be utterly unable to function without and you love me to pieces, rah, rah, rah, rah, rah." But Vanille was smiling a little too. "Where'd you leave them?"

"Central Expanse by the Chocobo pond." Fang offered her one of his rarest, all-fulfilling smiles. The change in demeanor around Lightning didn't pass unnoticed, either. Vanille had a feeling she was going to get along with the new Farron quite easily.

Lightning smiled at her too, then, and Vanille was again shaken with how incredibly attractive Lightning was, especially when she smiled. "Thank you, Vanille."

Vanille gave her a smaller one in return. "Stick around once you're there." Fang told her. "We'll see you back at the castle a little later if you do."

"Have fun, you two." Vanille watched them take off together, with Lightning speeding ahead of Fang as they raced. She shook her head, knowing exactly what Fang wanted to show Lightning. "You show off."

**XXX**

Lightning had seen a lot of things. Fiends being replicated into mechanical forms, robotic monstrosities that rivaled the height of small houses, and militant and luxury airships that stretched longer than the size of a huge mansion.

What she had never expected to see was an actual fiend that size. No mechanics added, the beast's foot alone was roughly the size of six of her across, supporting a heavy, massive body above as it stepped, literally shaking the ground as its foot stamped down to Pulse.

"You _slew_one of these?" Lightning gaped. "On your own? What'd you do, strap a timebomb around its neck?" Even then, the beast may still have lived, considering how massive it was, with how thick its skin had to be.

Fang grinned, beaming pride and radiance. The great, horned Oretoise before them bent its giant head to a treetop, where it opened its maw and chomped down over the whole treetop. Lightning watched as leaves fluttered and the giant beast chewed, lifting its mouth as branches snapped from a now-barren, leafless tree. The beast chewed with long, slow, deliberate moves.

"Every upcoming Yun leader has to defeat at least one completely on his own. It's a sort of trial to prove worth of the position. We're only given our default weapon, which is usually a spear, and we have to discover how to kill them on the spot. Until this time, we're not even allowed to engage the bigger ones- 'cuz it's gotta be solely the warrior's skill that carries them through."

"_Eden_, Fang." Lightning shook her head, trying to contemplate how anyone could manage to kill such a beast single-handedly with merely a spear.

"Maybe I'll hunt one with you sometime." Fang suggested offhandedly. Lightning paused long enough to look his way, and Fang saw the slight flicker pass through her. He grinned broadly.

"Come on," Fang urged her, practically gleaming. "I think you're capable, even if it takes a few times. Watch what I do, then follow, right?"

Lightning didn't know if he'd done it on purpose, but mentioning that he thought her capable of whatever he was about to do was the perfect motivator to get her to prove it. Fang cast her a look over his shoulder, then winked. Lightning almost smiled at the bravado, was even surprised at how much she seemed to enjoy it. Just yesterday, she might have scoffed at such.

Without further, Fang took off, running at the hind quarters of a nearby Oretoise. He removed his spear from his back as he went and dug it into the ground before leaping, launching himself with the dual strength behind the spear and his own leap to jump up on the beast's wide tail. From there, it was a balancing trip across the expanse as the tail drooped. Fang raced across it to the giant's hind quarters and started zipping across the hard shell of its back. Lightning watched as he skated over to the neck and balanced himself with the spear.

"Light!" Lightning wandered over to the side-front of the beast, coming closer to get a better view of Fang. "You should use my spear!" Fang hollered down at her.

Lightning eyed up Fang's position near the neck, where he was balancing as the Long gui took several giant steps back. Lightning jogged to keep up. "Keep it!" Lightning told him, measuring up her own route.

Fang peered at her, curious, and Lightning took off, running at a bent forepaw before she leaped. Fang watched, both a little stunned and dazzled as Lightning flipped easily through the air, bouncing up on the crease in the Long Gui's arm before springing right back up, higher to its shoulder, where she propelled herself into a backflip, pushing down off the rough skin of its shoulder to spiral herself over to Fang.

Landing half on the massive chain lock, half on the Gui. Fang reached out to steady her by the shoulder. "Light..." Fang looked down at the path Lightning had just followed up, awed. "You wanna show me how you did that so fast?"

Lightning smiled and took his wrist.

They spent the next hour or so jumping and re-jumping onto the Oretoise. Fang was stunned by Lightning's finesse. She wasn't even using her anti-grav lift and her leaps were always dazzlingly executed with flips and somersaults to spare. Fang's own jumps weren't quite as pretty as Lightning's, but with Lightning's help, he kept up and learned specific techniques she'd showed him, and he helped her learn the best landing spots on the Gui. Both had excellent balance and no trouble getting along with each other, Fang was so happy.

After a little over an hour of practicing the jumps, Fang and Lightning now rested on the giant Gui as it lumbered about over the grasslands. Lightning was sprawled out backwards alongside the Gui's middle neck spikes, one arm slung lazily around one to keep from falling as she watched the scenery and the Gui trod on. Fang leaned against the metal chain brace father down on the neck, watching her. Lightning delighted in the scenery, just how grand and expansive and _free _the Pulse wilderness was.

"So, what do you do in Cocoon?" Fang asked.

"It's nothing like here." Lightning told him, sighing. She lifted herself to a sitting position facing Fang. "Cocoon is extremely tame compared to this place. Everything's regulated, you can't find a fiend to slay unless you go way out to the outskirts of town where it's not patrolled, and the life you're supposed to be happy with there is just...boring, really. There's nothing exhilarating to do. I remember, before the lake was frozen over by the fal'Cie, I used to run off the edge of our floating cities and jump."

Fang chuckled. "Bet your parents liked that."

"Yeah," Lightning shook her head. "It wasn't exactly safe, either, since Cocoon has criss-crossing highways and layered floating developments. I coulda landed on one of them instead of the water by mistake. It's actually why the gave me a anti-grav device." Lightning smiled softly. "I was seeking a thrill. There was nothing more fun than free-falling through the air, finally released from all their confines like that."

"Explains the expertise in flips and jumping." Fang nodded. "How high up was your castle from the water?"

Lightning laughed. "That was the other thing. A jump from the castle down would have killed me on impact. I went a little lower with my experiment- still, crashing into the water wasn't quite as comfortable as I imagined at that age."

"Were you hurt?" Fang ventured.

"I fractured both my wrists and had a concussion." Lightning explained. "The jump was too high and I went in too close to shore. I passed out when my head hit the bottom. Though I guess it's kinda lucky I jumped so close to shore, too. A younger girl, Lebreau, rescued and resuscitated me."

"Wait- Lebreau?"

"She was just a girl at the beach," Lightning explained. "Young and orphaned. Probably had no idea who I was, but my parents offered to adopt her into the castle as a maidservant after she saved me. She served us for a few years, then later moved down to a settlement here somewhere. She was technically a paid servant, but we were friends, too. It was hard to see her go."

"Does she have dark hair, Light?" Lightning startled, blinking. "Amber eyes?"

"You know her?"

"She's the local bartender." Fang explained. "Moved into Paddra a few years ago. I could take you to visit sometime."

"That'd be nice, seeing her again..." Lightning looked up at Fang, and Fang was happy to see the slight twitch of the corners of her mouth again, signifying the beginnings of a smile. "Thanks, Fang."

**XXX**

It was late when Lightning and Fang returned to the castle. Fang crossed into the dining hall first, where Asael was seated and greeted his father. Asael looked up at the voice of his son, seeing Fang and Lightning finally return after a long day out. Although both were ruffled and muddied up with dirt and grass stains, neither seemed disheartened or injured or even weary at all. Lightning soldiered up of amusement upon seeing him, but she otherwise didn't appear deterred or frightened from her trip out to Gran Pulse wildlands at all.

"Fang," Asael greeted, turned away from his open interface computer now.

"Father," Fang greeted in turn, coming up upon Asael. "We're back now, safe and sound."

"So I see." Asael's eyes flickered over Lightning once more. Lightning made a point to match and keep his steely eyes unflinchingly.

"Is Vanille still here?" Fang asked, noting the later hour of their return arrival.

"She went to your quarters to wait for you." Asael kept his eyes on Lightning. "Raina and Cyrus were asking after you, Claire." Lightning's jaw steeled at the use of her birth name that Asael had no right to. "I imagine they're still worried sick about their little princess in the dangerous Gran Pulse wilderness." Asael returned to his screen with distaste. "You should apologize for keeping her out so long, Fang."

"I will." Fang respectfully nodded to his father, aggravating Lightning with his obedience to this man. "I'm sorry we tarried so long, father. I lost track of time with our last venture."

Lightning stepped up, interfering again, having little desire to see Asael beat Fang's submissive nature to him down again. "It was my fault." She told him, then uncharacteristically gushed. "I was just having such a great time out there, with Fang, that I insisted we stay longer."

Asael's brow hiked. "I see..." Asael started packing up his computer, folding it down into a little notebook. "You should report to your mother then, Claire, and let her know no serious Gran Pulse beast got to you. I am retiring for the night. Fang, I will speak to you again tomorrow."

"Good night, Father." Asael turned and left them once more without so much as a return bidding to his son. Fang returned attentions to Lightning. "It's been a long day now- you gotta be hungry after all that hiking across Gran Pulse," Lightning noted the use of the surname, and how Fang always seemed to use it. "Would you like something specific?"

"It doesn't matter. Surprise me."

Fang grinned at her a little. "I'll be right back- you can head up to your parents or Serah if you want. I'll just be a minute."

"Okay." Fang headed off an opposite direction and Lightning took the corridor she'd remembered on her way to her parent's room, but was sidetracked when she heard her sister's familiar voice along the way and sidelonged a visit into Serah's bedroom instead, where Serah and Vanille were chatting amiably on the bed over a seemingly-forgotten eidolon simulator.

"- they _should _be getting along well." Serah continued, oblivious to her quiet entrance. "Claire won't admit it out of stubbornness, but she likes the way Fang looks. She was talking about it yesterday, I could totally tell."

Vanille blinked. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Serah confirmed. "Fang's verrrry pretty-boy, and that's something Claire likes."

Vanille bit her bottom lip, smiling. "Lightning's really attractive too."

Serah giggled, nudging Vanille. "You would think so." Vanille blushed, poking Serah accusingly. Serah giggled again. "In any case, Claire's really attracted to dark hair and Fang's got the body structure she likes on her gi- uys, so physically, I think they're great for each other, too."

"I like his eyes too," Lightning put in. "If you girls wanna gossip about that as well."

"Ooh yeah!" Serah remembered. "She _loves _green eyes on a g- " Serah halted, then looked to the door, where Lightning was leaning against the frame with a brow hiked at the gossipers. Serah startled. "Claire! Eek!" Serah rolled over Vanille and ducked down behind her on the bed. "Vanille started it!"

"Uh-huh."

"Soo...how long have you been standing there, Claire?"

"Since Fang and I should be getting along, apparently, because we're both _so _attractive."

"Oh, _phew._" Serah breathed.

Vanille went crimson and turned her head down. "Sorry, Lightning."

"Don't worry about it, Vanille." Lightning dismissed. "I'll roll Serah in the mud later or so."

"Hey!"

Vanille smiled guiltily. "How were the Oretoises, Lightning?"

Serah piped up at the question, lifting herself from behind Vanille, now that she was confident enough she wouldn't be killed. "Oh, yes! How'd the date go, Claire? Did you have a good time?"

"It was... enjoyable."

"Oohie," Serah hugged Vanille's arm, giggling. "_Enjoyable_, huhh? You _liked _playing with Fang, hmm?"

Lightning shook her head. "Settle down, Serah."

"I just might have to sneak into bed with you again tonight, Claire." Vanille's eyebrows went up. "Vanille! Ew! Not like that!"

Vanille stuck her tongue out kiddishly.

"Light?"

Lightning glanced back and waved out the door to Fang. "Over here."

Serah squeaked. "He called you Light! You gave him permission to call you Light?" Lightning rolled her eyes as Serah bounced giddily on the bed. "It took Amodar _months _to get that privilege!"

Fang came over. "They'll be bringing up dinner in a few minutes." Fang glanced inside, smiling warmly. "There you are, Vanille. Hello, Serah."

"Hi, Fang!" Serah grinned, grabbing Vanille and hugging her from around the back. Fang's eyebrow just slightly lifted at Vanille, who flushed.

"Hey, Fang."

"Am I interrupting girltalk? Should I come back?"

Lightning shook her head. "Don't leave me with them."

Serah giggled again, hyper and excited. "Come sit with us already, Claire! Fang."

Lightning cast Fang a look. "This is the dangerous part." Fang smiled graciously and crossed the room with Lightning to perch on the edge of Serah's bed with her future wife and sibling figures. Lightning gave Serah a knowing look, cutting her off before she could start the grilling. "Don't make me take your books again."

Serah pouted.

"So what'd you do all day?" Fang asked Serah. "I hope you weren't sitting bored; I didn't mean to keep your sister all day."

"So it went well!" Serah inferred, squeaking, then settling back at Lightning's warning. "No, I wasn't bored." Serah returned back to the question. "I read for a little while, then went wandering and got lost for a bit. You guys have a huge castle! I wandered for a little 'till a nice servant girl directed me back to the Great Hall, where Mom was. We visited the castle library."

"Find something you like?" Fast asked, smiling inwardly. Serah sounded a lot more like the typical princess Fang had expected in Lightning.

"Oh, yes!" Serah shied then. "Is it okay if I took a few books out?"

Fang chuckled. "What else is a library for?"

"'A few.'" Lightning speculated. "I hope you left some books in the library, Serah."

Serah blushed and swatted at her sister. "There were a lot of new adventure titles I've never even seen! It was exciting." Lightning shook her head; Serah gave her a prudish look. "_Anyway_," Serah _hmph_'ed at her sister. "We went out to the horses after to see if you'd gotten back- and instead found Vanille with Odin and Sunfire! We started talking then, and I told her about the horses, and she showed me some chocobos and we played games all afternoon. It was very..." Serah gave Lightning a look. "enjoyable."

"I'm glad," Fang smiled at her. "That you had stuff to do while I was away."

Lightning shook her head. "You give her one adventure story, she could be sitting there reading and re-reading it all day. She's not hard to please."

Serah hit her sister's arm again petulantly. "We baked cupcakes too!" Vanille pipped in.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Fang was glad of it, too. He and Lightning were getting along much better than the first introductions might have suggested, and now his best friend and her sister were becoming friends too.

"And your day?" Vanille asked, pusing for details now that Fang was here too.

Fang shot Lightning a grin, who shook her head at their littles' insistent wondering. "It was great," Fang told them. "Light's a better jumper than I am, in fact. You shoulda seen her on the Oretoises, Van."

"Claire always did like pitching herself off high ledges." Lightning hit Serah lightly right back.

"Maybe we could take you out with us on a shorter trip tomorrow, Serah, so you could see some sights too." Fang glanced at Lightning. "If Light thinks it's okay."

Lightning snorted. "That'd be amusing."

Serah preened at her indignantly. "I'd _love_to go, Fang. Thank you."

Fang smiled; everything was going just fine now.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eek!" Serah flinched as mud splashed up leg from a hidden puddle in the high grasses that she'd entirely missed. Serah bent over to try to rub it off and felt hands on her hips, lifting her back up again.

"Leave it," Lightning instructed. "You're going to get a lot dirtier than a little mud. This is why I told you to wear pants, Serah."

"But it's so hot out." Serah complained, guided away from the evil puddle. "How're you even breathing in that Ducati, Fang?"

Fang fingered the collar of his black and gray jacket. "It's not so bad. I'm a magnet for getting stung and bitten, so I like to keep covered."

Vanille passed and Serah observed her in her little orange skirt, a matching, tight shirt cut off slightly below her breasts, showing much more skin than Fang cared to. Vanille noticed her look and smiled. "The bugs don't bother me so much," she explained. "But I'm with you on the heat. I get hot pretty easily."

Lightning quirked a brow at little Vanille, who turned bright red again and _hmph_'ed away.

"Vanille has an affinity with the animals and insects." Fang explained.

Serah jumped over a puddle and consequently splashed more mud up her legs. She slapped her arm suddenly, squeaking. Lightning chuckled and took Serah by the arm, guiding her forward. "Like it, Serah?" Lightning teased.

"It's nice," Serah admitted. "But _ughh_. How do you deal with all this humidity and insects? I'm getting so dirty and sweating already! My hair feels disgusting!"

Lightning snorted. "Knew you'd like it." She gave Fang and Vanille a knowing look. "Serah's a house-body."

"I am not, Claire!" Serah protested, wiping a hand across her forehead. "I'm just not used to all this heat!"

"It is a little warmer than usual today," Fang admitted. "If that helps."

Serah scanned Lightning, where her sister was decked in a fitted, sleeveless, baby blue shirt that was zipped halfway, starting near the top of her chest and closed a little higher, with the collar folded down. Complimenting were light jeans and her flowing, red cape, attached at the shoulder and hanging down over her back. Serah gaped. "You wore your cape? Why! Aren't you guys sweltering in those layers? Maker."

Fang glanced back at Lightning, mouth quirking again as it had when he'd first seen her that morning. "I like Light's cape."

"Fang likes it."

Serah shook her head, incredulous. "You guys are crazy. And you stayed out all day yesterday? Insane."

Fang laughed. Lightning shook her head. "Good thing we didn't take you out to the real Gran Pulse, Serah, if you can't even handle the back yard."

Serah glared petulantly. "Back yard." She huffed. "It's more like an estate!" She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Here, Serah." Fang announced, coming up short after their long hike behind the castle boundaries. Vanille skipped to a halt at the ledge as Lightning pulled up with Serah.

Serah gasped, bringing a hand to cover her mouth in awe. Standing at a cliff's edge, endless trees stretched far out directly below them. In the distance, Serah could make out a rushing waterfall gushing torrents, and a stretch of free grassland beyond that, where she could make out fiends roaming and playing and fighting. Big, giant birds swooped down below, over the trees, into the canyon, scooping down every now and again to fetch prey. And the sun lit up the deep canyon below them so- just so- "Beautiful," Serah gasped, ignoring her own aversion to mud and muck, she sat on the grassy ledge and gazed out at the far stretches beyond, captivated.

Fang grinned proudly, sharing a smile with Lightning. Vanille seated herself beside Serah and started explaining the background of the area below them. Fang and Lightning remained standing, listening to the little one talk for awhile. Fang caught Lightning's eye then, and Lightning's smile grew. Backing away from the two at the ledge, Fang and Lightning pulled away, walking back just a little ways. Lightning glanced at him, her eyes sliding over his fair form inquisitively. "So..." Lightning started, unable to keep from smiling. Really, it must have been the most time she'd spent grinning all year, these past few days. "I'm a little curious how the Ocho felt, prior to being stabbed through the skull with my gunblade."

"Oh yeah?" Fang grinned, a cocksure confidence rippling through him that radiated out- something Lightning was pleased to feel from him. "I'm a little interested myself, about those gorgonpsids."

Lightning started removing her gunblade from its holster, slung across the back of her legs. Fang nodded before she even had the chance to ask the question. "Armed."

"Don't hold back." Lightning's lips seemed fixated as she triggered the blade, unsheathing it, she removed her long leather thong from the holster as well and wrapped the blade, cutting off its sharp edges beneath the leather. Fang pulled his spear and latched the spear heads down for practice mode, he crouched to face her.

The clash of weapons resounded through the sky as Fang and Lightning met at the middle.

Fang pushed on his spear, driving Lightning's blade back with his greater strength. Realizing the losing match as she pushed to hold his spear back, Lightning released the effort of pushing back and ducked under the weapon, darting behind Fang and cutting at his back. Fang evaded the full back strike, but just barely, and still had his arm nicked by the leather edge of her blade.

Turning to face her, Fang caught Lightning's next blow and shoved the blade back up, catching Lightning off balance long enough to whirl and bring the smooth end of his staff into Lightning's side. Lightning grunted with the hit. "Nice chop."

Exhaling sharply, she ducked away, racing out of view again. Before Fang could turn to meet her once more, a sharp chop cut at the backs of Fang's knees, collapsing his legs to the ground. Lightning brought her blade around to slice sideways at Fang's arm, but Fang caught her wrist, and chuckled. Spinning on his knees, he whipped the staff around to strike at her head, but Lightning ducked, then lifted a boot to kick Fang's wrist while the one-handed grip was still awkward and at the wrong angle. Fang's spear flew from his hand and dropped onto the grass. Fang watched it fall, then turned back to Lightning with a smile.

Evening the playing field, Fang twisted Lightning's wrist and she grunted again as her hand turned at too unnatural an angle to keep her grip on the gunblade's hilt. The muted blade hit the ground with a soft flop. Lightning grabbed her own wrist and tore free of Fang's grip, consequently giving him enough time to make it to his feet again too. She darted around Fang again, but he was ready for the outmaneuvering this time and was already turning before she even got there, able to stick out a leg and catch hers.

Caught off balance as Fang lifted his foot with hers to take away her grounding, Lightning tumbled to the ground and rolled, evading. Lightning rolled over Fang's spear and smiled discreetly as Fang came after her again. Grabbing up the heavy tool, Lightning somersaulted until she was at Fang's side, lifted the weapon, and caught him across the back with it. Fang tumbled forward and Lightning was on him in an instant, knees pinning Fang's legs down as she reached up for his arms and took him by the wrists, looming over him, close.

Fang's eyes went from playful to panicked in a matter of seconds. Lightning saw the change pass over him like a wave, filling his every nerve as Fang changed before her. True horror flickered across his face before Fang was forcibly throwing her off him, surrender call ringing out. "I give, I give," Lightning rolled once upon hitting the ground, brow scrunching at at the sudden, unexpected surrender and panic that'd flooded Fang. Fang had sat up, inhaling as if severely winded. Seeing Lightning's furrowed brow, Fang froze, doubts flooding him at that inquisitive stare. _I pushed her off- but did she feel- was I too slow? She can't have- shit. Please- _

"Are you okay?" Lightning finally asked, concern flashing into her features with the confusion.

Fang exhaled shakily. _Way too close, Fang. _"Yeah, I'm sorry." Fang shook himself a little, re-building his poise. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you like that."

"I'm fine," Lightning assured him, severely puzzled.

Fang's fear fading now, he managed to completely eradicate its outward face and gave Lightning a hesitant grin. "Man, Light." Fang pulled himself to his feet and stretched out a hand to help her up. "You fight so well; it's been a long time since I've been bested by another person. Nice job."

_You weren't bested. _Lightning thought. _You were afraid. _"Thanks," Lightning's mind flicked over the past two days she'd spent with Fang, and of everything that was adding up. She felt ill. "You too," Lightning told him. "You fight amazingly." _But is it because you have to?_

**XXX**

"Mom," Lightning shut the door behind her, looking about the room. "Where's Dad?"

Raina stepped out from where she was arranging something in the closet at her daughter's voice. "Claire?" Raina observed how shaken Lightning appeared, and stepped forward quickly. "Claire, are you alright? What's wrong?" Lightning let Raina wrap her arms around her without objection and pressed in close, held, seeking that comfort that only a mother could provide. Even with Raina's arms wrapped warmly around her, she still felt sick, and hugged her mom back all the tighter for it.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Raina asked, her own worry spiking. Lightning didn't come crumbling at little matters, and Raina could physically feel that Lightning was about to break.

"Is Dad here?" Lightning repeated, not letting go.

"He returned to Cocoon for the day," Raina told her. "To take care of some affairs. Do you need me to call him back?" Lightning finally released her and Raina lifted her hands to hold Lightning by the shoulders, worry evident. "Claire?"

Lightning shook her head, downcasted eyes slowly tracing back up to her mom's warm face. "I need to talk to you."

Raina led Lightning over to the bed and sat down with her daughter, hand clutching Lightning's tightly. Lightning swallowed thickly, again staring at the floor. Raina prodded her daughter. "Claire?"

"I think Asael's abusing Fang." Lightning admitted quietly. "Sexually. Raping him."

Raina squeezed Lightning's hand, breath catching a little at her daughter's words. "Cla- "

"The clues are all there, Mom." Lightning insisted, looking her mother in the face, forceful now. "His dad's an ass; Fang's afraid of touching anyone and he's always in jackets and layers, even when it's practically 90 out. You should have seen him today, mom. He was petrified in our spar match when I landed on top of him."

She hurried on before Raina could say anything. "I fought with him yesterday out in Pulse against an Ocho, this huge plant beast thing- he wasn't afraid at all when fighting, just like he wasn't when we were sparring- until I was on top of him. He freaked out, mom, then quickly changed the subject after. He doesn't share intimacies with anyone, either, like how Asael doesn't hug him? Fang doesn't hug Vanille either, mom, and she's his best friend. He flinches when anyone touches him unexpectedly, and his dad is so... "

Lightning growled. "I want to throttle the bastard. Fang changes every time he's around his dad. When we went out yesterday, he was fun and kind and confident- but when he's around his dad, it's like he shells in. He's all timid and submissive, like he owes his dad some great atonement or something. It makes me sick to see how much he respects that man."

Lightning shook her head. "If it's not rape, he's doing _something_, at least. But I really think - I mean, I _know _he's abusing him somehow, Mom. And Fang shows all the symptoms of a rape victim... and his dad just lords his superiority over him at every little chance he gets. He was just... Fang was so scared, mom; I was barely even over him when he panicked and threw me off. I just... I don't know what to do."

Lightning realized then that her mom's arm was around her shoulders, and that Raina was hugging her tight to her body, rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe her daughter. "Claire," Raina's voice was like a lulling melody, easily capable of settling Lightning's fringed nerves. "I haven't been with Fang to witness what you have, but I've noticed some...some signs, too. Flinching when touched, a different demeanor..." Raina squeezed Lightning's shoulder. "And I know you're not easily persuaded without proof. But we don't have solid proof, Claire, just signs."

"Can't we do something, Mom?" Lightning insisted. "I can't just let it happen when I know Fang's being..."

"Let me handle it, Claire." Lightning felt her mom squeeze her shoulder again, then stand. She looked on after her.

"What're you going to do?"

"We're going to figure out the truth, Claire." Raina waved her on after. "Come on."

**XXX**

"It was way too close, Fang." Asael growled. "I told you to be careful! We're on the brink of fixing you forever, _don't fuck it up_."

Fang cringed, head bowed, penitent. "I'm sorry, Father. I screwed up, I know. It won't happen again."

Asael sighed, shaking his head. "Listen, Fang. You know we're almost there. I know you've been waiting for years now, as have I. We're so close, Fang, I just don't want to see you come so far to fall short. This is what you've been waiting for- your dream. I want to help you complete it."

Fang swallowed hard, looking up at his dad, who he'd disappointed yet again. "I'm sorry," Fang apologized again, earnest. "Thanks for watching out for me."

"You're a good boy, Fang." Asael told him, softening. He stepped over to Fang and Fang was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder as his father initiated contact with his deformed body. "I'm going to be very proud of you Fang; you're going to be my boy by the end of this, my son." Asael squeezed his shoulder. "I have faith in you, Fang."

"I'll make you proud." And Fang meant it. Asael turned to leave, but Fang called out after him again. "Father?"

Asael paused and turned back to Fang questioningly. "I just wanted to mention- can you call Claire, Lightning? She wouldn't say anything, but I know she doesn't like her princess title or others calling her by birth name until she wants them to. I just wanna make sure she's fully comfortable."

Asael snorted, but agreed nonetheless, shaking his head dismissively. "Ridiculous kids."

"Thanks, Father."

**XXX**

"Oh- " Fang was caught off guard, "Lady Raina!"

Raina looked away from the picture she'd been looking at to smile kindly at Fang. "Just Raina, Fang." She reminded him, voice gentle.

"Good evening," Fang paused, working the 'lady' out of his tongue. "Raina."

"Evening, Fang." Fang stepped up to Raina's side, where Raina had returned to looking above at a large painting over the mantelpiece. Fang would know that painting without even having to look for the sheer location of it alone, and the many times he'd visited when he'd been younger, looking up to see his mom, how kind she looked, how gentle.

His mother's portrait actually reminded him of Raina a little bit. When Fang had been just a boy, he'd imagined a personality to go with his mother, and she'd been sweet, and soft, and loving. Though the women looked vastly different, Fang had always imprinted the best qualities on her, especially touched by his father's stories.

When he'd started to grow, looking uncannily like the woman... Fang's faith in himself had faltered, along with the imagined qualities of his mother. After all, how could one love such a freak as him? It shamed her image that Fang, her son, had grown up so closely resembling the woman. When Fang had always thought his mother beautiful, sharing her face had dashed his perfection of her. She'd have been humiliated too, he felt sure, that her son was spiteful enough to look the same. Eventually, he'd stopped coming by to look up at her picture, having long ago memorized every inch as a child, and now shameful that he'd grown up like her.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." Raina told him, staring up at her and Asael, who both looked so happy together.

Fang startled when he realized what Raina was saying. "You knew my mother, L- Raina?"

Raina looked over at Fang, stunning azures soft. Lightning had her mother's eyes. "Of course, Fang. We were in negotiations with your parents for years before agreeing to marry you and Claire. Your mother is the reason I was so willing to letting you both marry. She was a wonderful woman, Fang." Raina repeated. "She would have been proud of you."

Fang coughed lightly, shaking his head. _Talk about uncanny mother-daughter relations, _Fang thought, mind wandering back to when Lightning had told him the same, the first day they met. But he was curious, despite himself. It'd been so long since Asael had spoken of her, and all Fang had of her were those memories and small trinkets. "What was she like?" Fang asked, eyes still on Raina, rather than the painting.

"Charming," Raina told him sincerely. "She was the kindest soul I've ever known, Fang, very sweet, but determined and confident too. You could tell she was a fighter just by looking at her, trained and finessed, but still very graceful, and she held herself well."

Raina smiled softly. "I remember the first time the arranged marriage was suggested, it was a just a joke from your father. He used to laugh a lot easier back then. We were talking about our pregnancies, and how it seemed timed, how close they were, first Anya, then Cyrus and I. We were laughing over that, and discussing names and such, when Asael joked that the planets had aligned for our children to be joined. We laughed about it then, and it was only later that we actually considered it could only help bring Cocoon and Gran Pulse together, united as we'd become. Cyrus and I were both fond of Anya and Asael, and we were friends. It seemed like the perfect match."

"None of us expected..." Raina sighed softly, putting her hand on Fang's shoulder, who twitched, but didn't move away. "She reminds me a lot of you, Fang." Fang looked down, ashamed until Raina spoke again. "Strong, courageous, remarkable," Raina hugged Fang around the shoulders, and Fang actually leaned into her, seeking that which Raina could provide as a mother, that foreign comfort. "You have her eyes, too."

Raina squeezed him to her side. "Poor Asael; he took her passing hard. Closed up after; it was a rare occasion to see him from there on out, and it was only briefly for formal meetings to discuss arrangements." Raina shook her head, remembering, truly saddened by the change she and Cyrus had observed in Asael after Anya's death. "I'm glad he still had you, Fang. Asael would have broke with no connection to Anya left."

_And I had the spite to come out wrong. _Fang sighed. "I wish I could bring her back for him. Father's always been gentle on the subject of Mom. He used to talk to me about her every night... but it's hard for him now, to remember and talk about her. I think it helps that he only keeps her in memory now, otherwise..."

Raina rubbed Fang's smooth back, comforting Fang, but also feeling no bumps or divots that would indicate bruises or scars, just as his shoulder had been clear, too. Through his layers, she felt no marks of abuse. "She would have loved you very much, Fang."

"I try to make her proud." Fang admitted, avoiding direct response. "Both of them. Father's been good to me, even when her death was still a fresh wound for him, he raised me and took care of me even throughout it. And then... I owe him a lot. After I've disappointed him so much, the least he deserves is my effort to make it up to him." It occurred to Raina then, as she thought on this 'disappointing' Fang had done. Her heart quivered. _It sounds like Fang blames himself for his mother's death, _she realized.

Fang smiled suddenly, a little sad. "I don't think Light likes him much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think she approves of his parenting of me; he's more reserved, and she doesn't seem to take to that as easily. He and Lor- I mean, he and Cyrus are vastly different. I think it'll take some getting used to. Father's not used to having a princess around either, especially not one like her."

"Claire does have a different way than your typical princess." Raina chuckled.

"Yeah," Fang laughed a little right back, then sobered again. "With Father...Mom was almost taken from him, on the battlefields. He didn't know her then, but he learned, and how the rest of her clan was taken..." Fang glanced at Raina, still finding her face soft and kind, full of understanding. "He just takes a much more reserved stance now, on 'male' activities like fighting and such. And Light's not like that... she's more like me, likes to get out there and fight too." Fang shook his head. "I bet he'd feel safer, if he knew how capable she is, though. Light's able to handle herself out there."

Raina's eyes sparkled. "It sounds like you two are getting along a little more now."

Fang flushed, smiling a little guiltily, and suddenly glad for his darker complexion. "Yeah, we- "

"Fang! Mom. What a surprise to find you both here." Lightning appeared from down the hallway; Fang had been so involved with his talk with Raina that he hadn't even noticed her approach. But he was silently glad for her good timing nonetheless. "Are we about to eat?" Lightning prompted, moving them along. She shot her mother a sneaky look, to which Raina smiled at as the trio made their way into the dining hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Raina may not think it was sexual abuse, and Lightning agreed with her to some extent after last night's investigation, but Lightning was still suspicious. Raina had said she felt like there was something a little more to it too, but she couldn't peg what, exactly. She said she'd keep alert for anything out of the ordinary as well, even as Lightning was.

Lightning made her way to Fang's bedroom door with Serah on her heels. She knocked. "Just a minute!" Lightning rested back on her heels, leaning against the opposite wall. Just a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Fang, who smiled at her on sight. Lightning blinked, feeling a little shiver run through her. Decked out in a white Armani zip up, accented with red fringes that matched the colored tips of his hair, Fang was in his usual loose-fitting jeans, hair unkempt and scruffy. Lightning was taken aback by how affected she was at his appearance.

"H-Hey," Lightning greeted, coming back to herself after a long moment. She gave herself an inward shake.

"Hey, Light." Fang greeted genuinely. "You caught me- I slept in today by accident."

"You look good for it." Lightning told him, still a little surprised with herself.

Fang arched an eyebrow at her, and for a moment, Lightning thought he'd caught her staring. "Did you wake up late, too?"

Serah snickered; Lightning cast her a dark look and discreetly elbowed her in the side when Fang turned to look down the hallway. "Is Vanille here yet?"

"She's on her way," Serah announced, pulling her cell phone out. She tilted it sideways and started texting away with her thumbs. Lightning shook her head.

"You guys eat already then?" Fang asked, stepping into the hallway with them.

"Claire insisted we wait for you." Serah blabbed, still texting intently.

Lightning was ready to kill her.

Fang smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I won't keep us waiting then. Serah, can you tell Van to meet us in the dining hall?"

"Mhmm." Serah giggled. Lightning made a mental note to steal Serah's phone later. "I can't wait to see Lebreau later."

Lightning grunted. The three made their way to the dining hall. Vanille showed up halfway through breakfast and promptly started giggling with Serah, exchanging not-so-discreet whispers. Lightning stuck with Fang and ate, settled by his presence as Fang told her about the town life of Gran Pulse, and the shops and the people who dwelt there. He asked of hers and listened in turn as they both compared the differences of their everyday living.

They took off for Lebreau's a little after nine. Lightning got a text along the way- _Claire likes a boyy, Claire likes a boyyy- _and added Serah's books onto the list of things to steal.

Lebreau's bar was discovered to be on the beach, providing an open-front view from her establishment out to the waters. Laced with neon that lit up the tables and fringe of the walls, a permeating blue glow cast upon the liquor bottles behind the bar, which stayed bright by the sun of the day and another, lighter set of luminescents during the night.

Serah was the first to spot Lebreau, catering to a group of adolescents in a much skimpier outfit than the Farrons had ever seen her in. Rocking a short skirt and a split top, she was practically wearing seashells tied back over her breasts. Serah glanced back over at Lightning, who's eyebrows had lifted at their oldtime friend's dress. Giggling, she poked Lightning in the stomach and took off, calling out loudly, "Lebreau!" seconds before launching herself at the surprised bartender.

Lebreau nearly fell over with the assault and only just managed to catch herself as Serah wrapped around her. "We missed you!"

Soft, slightly curly champagne hair registered to Lebreau's eyes as small arms encircled her. "Serah?" Lebreau blinked, bringing her hands up to the little one's shoulders before she held Serah back away from her to take a good look. Her eyes widened as full recognition dawned, and she grabbed Serah right back up and hugged her. "Serah!"

"Lebreau, it's so good to see you!" Serah gushed, squeezing her tight. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," Lebreau agreed, releasing the happy little child to step back and take another look at Serah. "You've grown so much, Serah, look at you. What is it, fourteen now? But your face is the same."

"Heyy," Serah grumbled. "What'cha trying to say, 'brue?"

Lebreau chuckled and ruffled Serah's hair, making the younger girl protest and swat at her hands. Lebreau's gaze lifted with her hits until she spotted Lightning further behind Serah. "Light!" Serah stepped aside to let Lebreau break out into a childish run at Lightning this time. Lightning startled as Lebreau hugged her, but relented after a moment and gave her childhood savior and best friend returned affections.

"Hey, 'brue." Lightning greeted in turn, releasing her longtime friend.

A loud whistling cut through the bar, joined by a boisterous catcall and drunken roar of approval. "Women! Embracin' women! Snow, look man!"

"Blondes!" 'Snow' agreed enthusiastically. "_Raspberry _blondes!"

"And brunettes!" The other drunk clinked his beer mug to his friend's and started chugging.

Serah's head swiveled to the catcallers, and time froze.

Fluffy yellow locks peeped out beneath a capped skull, with a face so divine under it, Serah could have sworn she died. Gleaming blue eyes stared out glossily from a handsome, shapely face. Serah's eyes riveted to his chiseled, fine-cut jaw that held a lazy grin as he stared back at her happily. And below that heart-melting, jovial, easy grin of his, a drizzle of blond hairs speckled the broad man's crafted chin, broadcasting irresistible scruff upon his jaw.

Serah swooned.

Lightning made to look over at the drunks, but Lebreau stepped back, waving her off. "Ignore them." Lebreau shook her head at Lightning as she looked her up and down. "Man, you grew up beautiful, Light. I feel like I've missed half a lifetime. Is this the little scrawny thrill-seeker I fished out of the ocean?"

The first drunk slammed down an empty glass and shook his head like a dog before noticing Serah too. He nudged Snow, whispering none-too-quietly. "Dude. Dude! She's checking 'oo out!" He gave Snow a little push in his chair. "Go ge'er!"

Snow tripped at the gentle push, and only managed to straighten and save himself with the nearby wall, which he then leaned against and crossed his arms, looking cool. "Raspberry," Serah's heart jumped at the nickname this gorgeous, rugged, scruffy-cute man he'd deigned to give her. Snow tilted his head at her and winked. Serah melted.

Lightning shook her head. "Talk about growing up, 'brue - you bartend now?"

"Ahh," Lebreau grinned sheepishly. "I actually own it."

"_Own _it?" Lightning gawked. "You're sixteen! What happened to the poor little orphan girl who saved me?"

"Well, I guess you could say my family owns it too," Lebreau admitted. "But I run the place and all. When I came into Pulse, I was adopted up by another family, and they owned a business. I took to it well."

"I can see that,"

Lebreau glanced down at herself and blushed. "Probably wondering about the attire, huh?" She bunched her shoulders, giving Lightning a helpless, half-guilty look. "It helps bring in customers- and it really is hot down here y'know?" Lebreau chuckled. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh? What about you?"

"Hey 'ere, boutiful." Snow greeted drunkenly, successfully having guided his way over to the cutie along the wall.

Serah was practically glowing, and blushing, and suddenly so very, very shy. "Hii," she smiled nervously, heart pounding away in a schoolgirl's first true crush. _Oh. My. God! He's gorgeous! _Serah gushed to herself. Her insides felt like mush, she was squirming inside so much. _Don't screw this up, Serah. _Serah silently willed herself, admiring him still. _Flawless._

Snow reached down a hand to cup her cheek. "So pritty."

Lightning glanced back at Fang, who was distractedly speaking to Vanille. She beckoned them both over. "I'm here with Fang," Lightning nodded to Fang, who came up beside her. "Lebreau, Fang is- "

"Serah!" Vanille squeaked, eyes bulging at the sight of Serah Farron and Snow Villiers, the village drunk, caressing Serah's cheek and leaning over. Lightning's attention snapped over to her little sister. Lightning was gone in a flash and Serah cried out, protesting as her older sister dragged her away by the back of her collar, sending a dangerous, threatening glare back to the drunkard, which Snow completely missed as he blinked to figure out where Serah had gone.

"Claire!" Serah squeaked, reaching back for Lightning's arm. "Stop it, Claire! He was just being friendly!"

"Yeah, real friendly." Lightning growled. "About to make drooling friends with his tongue down your throat."

"It wasn't like that, Claire!"

Lightning shook her head, pulling Serah back to Lebreau and the gang. Vanille rushed over to Serah's side and took her arm. "Serah, are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Did he give you something?"

"I'm fine, Vanille." Serah sighed forlornly, glancing over her shoulder back at that heart-melting hunk.

Lebreau noticed her expression. "There are a lot others, Serah, you don't want a drunkard." She rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be okay."

"Hey, Light, I've gotta go." Lightning's attention diverted back to Fang again, though she kept a mental note to tell Serah off later.

"Your doctor's appointment?" Lightning asked, remembering what Fang had mentioned over breakfast.

Fang nodded, a little jittery. "Sorry. It's one of my routine checkups. Father insists on it." Warning bells went off in Lightning's head at return mention of Fang's father. "With all the fighting and traveling across Gran Pulse I do, I go in weekly for them, just to make sure everything's all right and such."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lightning asked, quick both on her feet and by mind.

"No, no," Fang shook his head. "That's not necessary. It's just going to be a boring little checkup anyway." Lightning's suspicions spiked. "Besides," Fang gestured to Lebreau. "You guys need to catch up and all, I don't wanna pull you away from that. Stay," he insisted. "And order whatever you want, too. Put whatever she has- all of them- on a tab for me, Lebreau."

Lebreau tilted her head sideways. "As your majesty wishes."

"It's just Fang," Fang told her. He smiled at Lightning directly, a select, exuberant, special smile just for her, then nodded to the rest of them. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"You know Fang?" Lightning asked, watching him leave.

"Everyone knows Fang. He's Chief Asael's son, soon to be Chief himself when he claims the position." Lebreau looked over at Lightning suddenly. "Is he who you're engaged to, Light?"

Fang ran up the sandbar side, making haste away. As if late. As if the person waiting, the 'doctor' would be upset if he showed up late, as if... "Mhmm."

Lebreau grinned and nudged Lightning's side. "He's a pretty one, Light."

"Hmm." Fang hit the street and disappeared momentarily. Lightning shook herself from her thoughts. "What, 'Brue?"

Lebreau chuckled and nudged Lightning again. "Go on then, follow him. I can watch Serah while you're gone and her friend." Lightning looked at her, asking. "Really, Light," Lebreau laughed. "I can see you want to follow him. We can talk when you get back, Light- go."

Lightning bit her tongue, but took off. "I'll be back shortly."

Vanille looked on after the fleeing Lightning, pausing in her attempt to warn Serah away from Snow. Watching Lightning go, she crossed her fingers into a small triangle, and prayed.

**XXX**

Fang was up ahead. Lightning had followed his tracks and almost missed him, but caught a glimpse of that familiar red-peaked hair disappearing down the way. Lightning took off after him and slowed when he became moderately visible, cutting off into an alley. She waited a moment, then followed, aware of how distinguishable her champagne locks would be if he glanced back.

Fang hurried on ahead. As they went, the population thinned more and more until Fang jutted off the mainland of the city entirely, back into the village county of Pradda. He wasn't headed home, as Lightning feared he might be, but this was equally perplexing. Lightning followed him for a little ways longer. Fang stopped at one point and Lightning crouched behind a dumpster as he glanced around, perhaps feeling eyes on him, but when no one in the immediate vicinity presented themselves, he took off again.

They made it to a moderately busy office building that Fang slipped into without further hesitation. Lightning stopped to read the sign out front, determining that it was indeed a doctor's facility. She sighed, looking back over at the building. She debated going in, but her hair was too recognizable and she didn't want Fang to know that she'd followed him. As it was, it seemed that Fang had been telling the truth about the doctor's as well.

Lightning sighed. It was actually a good thing that Fang hadn't been lying to her, she would have hated to follow him elsewhere and find something horrible, but this put her back to square one with the guesses, though she was sure something was up. Trekking back, Lightning followed the way she came back to the beach, silently memorizing the path, just in case. She knew something was still missing here, and Lightning was determined to find out what.

**XXX**

Fang headed on back to the beach in high spirits. With the operation so close, and Lightning's changed attitude to him, he was on top of the world and nobody was going to be able to take him down. It was only a matter of days now, instead of endless months and years of waiting, and Fang couldn't wait to perfect himself- especially for Lightning. If she liked him this much now and they were getting along so well, he couldn't imagine how much better it'd be when he truly looked the man's part as well. Maybe even Lightning would find him attractive then, not like the awkward, half-sleepy comment she'd made this morning. Fang was thrilled with the possibilities.

Head high, heart jumping, Fang made his way back to the beach, easily finding Lebreau, Serah, and Vanille at a small table outside the bar. Lebreau pointed him out in the way Lightning had gone, saying that the girl had left them a little bit ago to explore the beach. Knowing Lightning and the way she interacted, she'd probably gone off looking for a quieter space.

Fang didn't know the beach well, having never particularly hung out here very much, but he'd visited a few times if for nothing but the view, and he knew a few of the quieter, nearby spaces. Tramping over to the rockier section of the beach, Fang started over to the first secluded section nearest the bar, crossing a little rougher terrain that wasn't preferred to the fine, sandy grains of the mainland beach.

Effortlessly climbing the very slight steep to the rocks, Fang made his way through, looking around for a familiar face. It wasn't long before the wisp of a soft pink lock in the air caught Fang's attention, and he paused.

A good twenty feet away, and up a little, standing in front of a tree that'd broken free through the slabs of rock, Lightning stood with her face to the sea, gazing out, perhaps lost in thought. The breeze uplifted her hair, casting it out behind her like a cloak, while she stood tall and strong against the wind. Her long, muscled legs were pale and smooth in the dimming sunset, like her arms and face, so that she almost seemed illumined in the rising night.

Fang was most caught on her face, however, on that curve in her jaw that twitched when she smiled, on the unique locks Fang had never seen on any other before her arrival, which specifically seemed to belong to her blood. _If we ever have kids, _Fang thought. _I want them to have her hair- all of her features, really. Vanille was right; she really is something more than pretty. Stunning, even. Light's stunning._

And those eyes. Fang was taken in by Lightning's eyes, how she could smile at him without using her lips, or show her deeper thought, the intelligence in those azure crystals. Fang had once heard that eyes were the windows to one's soul. In Lightning's case, they were the windows to everything about her, and they complimented her perfectly. He could tell most how she was feeling by those eyes; Lightning did smile at him, and he cherished it when she did, when he made her happy, but the real acceptance was in those gems. Lightning looked at him, and he felt warm, and good, and happy- content, even. Lightning looked at him with such kindness and affection that sought from Asael, and she gave it to him without price. She cared for him, as he did for her, and it was gentle and soft, without demand. She made Fang want to be better for her, out of his own innate desire.

When Fang started forward again, he realized with a start a small problem between his legs. Fang paused and rested back against the rock again. Such an issue had never plagued him, not from simply seeing a fair maiden before, certainly, and he waited a few moments to settle his heart he hadn't realized was racing.

When presentable again, Fang looked back up at Lightning, and smiled at the sight of her. Coming out of his little alcove, Fang started for her, wishing that he could simply walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her warmly, holding her to his breast. _Soon. _Fang reminded himself, determined not to be disheartened.

As he came closer, Lightning's warm presence washed over him, cloaking Fang in security and affection to the point of forgetting his troubles, or waiting, or any of it. Lightning turned her head at his presence, and those eyes welcomed him. "Hey," Fang greeted, forgetting even to deepen his voice, he felt so content.

"Fang," Just the way she said his name alone was enough. Fang relaxed, soothed in her company. Lightning reached out, then, and took his hand, twining their fingers together. Her hand fit his perfectly. Fang gazed at their joined fingers, then looked back up to Lightning, who'd returned to staring out at the sea. Fang joined her, and felt her press against his shoulder. She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Together, they watched the sun set over the sea.

**XXX**

"Claire?" Serah's voice was softspoken as she peered into Lightning's room, biting her bottom lip. Lightning made some unintelligible noise. "Are you sleeping?" Serah asked quietly. Thunder crackled outside and Serah jumped at the roar of it, clinging to the door frame in fright as an electric bolt lit up the sky, again followed moments later by a giant cackle of electricity.

"Serah." Lightning shifted on the bed.

Serah detached herself from the door frame and quickly made her to Lightning's bed, which she crawled into and slipped under the covers. Another brilliant flash alighted the night sky and Serah squeaked, reaching out and grabbing Lightning, where she buried her face in her sister's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She yelped when another booming thunder rocked through the sky.

"Shh, Serah." Lightning soothed, rubbing Serah's back gently as her little sister curled against her. "It's okay." Lightning whispered. "It's outside, Serah. You're safe in here." Lightning could still feel Serah trembling. "Shhh," Lightning squeezed her. Serah jolted as another loud crack filled the air.

Serah bit her bottom lip, holding fast to Lightning around the middle. "...thanks, Claire." she whispered, still shaking in her sister's arms.

Lightning held her. "How was the beach today? Did you have fun with Vanille and Lebreau while I was away?"

"Yeah," Serah murmured, still steel-locked around Lightning. "Lebreau brought us some drinks." Lightning lifted an eyebrow at her sister that Serah felt, rather than saw. "Non-alcoholic ones." Serah assured her. "We talked about a lotta stuff. What we've been doing, Lebreau made friend's with Vanille, our visit here, you..."

"Me?"

Serah peeked an eye open to check Lightning's expression, then deemed it okay to go on, and ducked her head under Lightning's chin once more. "She asked about what we're doing here, and I told her 'bout you and Fang..."

"We seem to be your favorite subject of late." Serah peeked again, relieved to see Lightning wasn't angry. "What'd Lebreau say?"

"She was surprised, knowing your... preferences." Lightning's eyes shone. "But she was telling us about Fang, then. He's well-liked by the kingdom. Apparently, he's fought in some High tournament thing before, too, and he beat everyone in that, earned a lotta respect. And they say his dad is generous and fair to the people, if a bit reserved..." Serah trailed off, gazing up at her sister now. "You really like him, don't you, Claire?"

"He's sweet." Lightning admitted. "And kind, if a bit gentlemanly."

Serah smiled. "Only you would have something to complain about it that department, Claire."

Lightning's mouth twitched and Serah giggled. "He's a nice guy," Lightning confessed. "And... I'm not completely opposed to the pretty boy look, I suppose. He wears it well."

Serah giggled again. "Very pretty, yes." She looked hopeful. "So... you do like him, right? Even though he's a... well, admittably a beautiful one, but a guy nonetheless."

"Are you calling my fiancee beautiful?" Lightning accused, mouth quirking again down at Serah. Serah buried her head in Lightning's shoulder again and giggled. "But yes," Lightning continued after a moment. "I'm comfortable with him. He makes me feel good."

"Don't tell me about th_a_t," Serah chuckled, hugging Lightning.

Lightning stroked a hand through Serah's hair, smiling softly as she thought about Fang. The thoughts were joined by Asael, then, and Lightning frowned. "I wish I could figure out why he changes around his dad, though." Lightning admitted. "And what's going on that's not talked about."

"Do you mean the jackets?" Serah asked, showing surprising perceptivity. "And the flinching thing?" Lightning was quiet, wondering how much her little sister had grabbed onto as well. "Maybe he's just thixophobic." Serah suggested. "You know, afraid of being touched."

"That's usually associated with rape, Serah."

Serah stiffened. "You think he's been raped, Claire?"

LIghtning shook her head. "I don't know. Something's going on, that's for sure."

"Is that why you followed after him this afternoon?" Serah asked, again surprising Lightning a little.

"Yeah."

"Did you find anything?" Lightning shook her head once more. "Well," Serah started. "You guys are getting pretty close. Maybe he'll tell you about it."

"I hope so." Lightning admitted. "I just... I get this bad feeling whenever his dad's around, and the way Fang always seeks to fill Asael's every expectation... I suppose I'll feel better about it when we're married, I just... it feels like he's always about to snatch Fang away, and Fang would go willingly with him."

Serah bit her lower lip. "Maybe he'll tell you... I'll help if you need me. His dad kinda... he's kinda creepy, just a little. Attractive, but creepy..."

Lightning snorted. "What is with you and oversized, older men?"

"Hey, we all have our preferences." Serah objected. "Youuu like the slender brunettes... and I like the big bears!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Gross, Serah." Serah hit her lightly. "I rather prefer you with someone like Vanille."

"Of course you would. Vanille's a girl."

"And not a bar drunkard." Lightning added.

Serah spoke after another moment. "I think Vanille has a crush on me."

Lightning snorted again. "Wasn't that why we're talking about her?" Serah pouted at her. "Okay, okay, settle down. I agree. Vanille likes you."

"But I'm not gay."

"Sadly." Serah gave her a prude look. Lightning smiled a little, and patted Serah's back. "Go to sleep, Serah."

"You just don't know what good tastes are." Serah grumbled, settling against her sister and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Serah."

"Night, lesbian." Lightning jabbed her in the stomach. "_Oomphf!"_

"Don't make me throw you outside."

Serah's grip on Lightning tightened. "Don't be mean." Lightning hugged her, and bent her head to kiss the top of Serah's. "Sweet dreams, Claire."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Fang." _Lightning wrapped her arms around the boy from behind, squeezing him to her chest. His presence, that lighthearted aura he had overwhelmed her with their close proximity, and Lightning welcomed it. She could feel a small tremor in Fang, the nervousness he always showed when someone was too close.

Lightning unlatched her hands from around his stomach and turned him to face her. Hands resting on his hips, Lightning moved her hands up along Fang's arms, feeling the smooth skin there beneath her palms. Lightly spoke softly. "Fang," her hand trailed up to his face, where she cradled his smooth cheek in her palm. "I just wanna try something."

Fang's face creased in adorable confusion. Lightning eyes glistened as she squeezed his hand. Slowly, cautiously, Lightning leaned towards him. Wonder, panic, curiosity, nerves, and anxiety all flickered through Fang's eyes at once. Lightning smiled at him warmly and physically felt Fang relax in her grip. Lightning pressed forward and closed her eyes.

A gentle barrier halted her forward progression. Lightning stopped to feel, the smooth texture of Fang's curious lips against hers, such a textured, supple touch. Lightning's hand on Fang's cheek curled back around his neck, joining the first there She experimentally massaged her lips across Fang's, brushing them together, testing his taste.

Fang's lips grazed hers in return and her soft, insistent pressure was suddenly returned. Lightning felt a hand nuzzle into the back of her hair as another rested on her shoulder. Fang captured her mouth with his, just as curious for her taste, a new experience for them both. Lightning licked her lips through his touch and Fang let her start back at him, anxious curiosity aside, she sought him. The almost dew-like moist rub of his lips, like an embrace to her mouth, stroking her lips, she savored it, fondling his mouth with hers. Lightning parted her lips once more and coyly tongued Fang's bottom lip, craving that taste before she pulled back the muscle abruptly, afraid to push too fast.

Fang had no qualms and was a gentleman; his return caress was equally as soft as the first, though Lightning could feel the building anxiety in both of them to lengthen and deepen this first touch. Once again, she parted her lips ever so slightly in the midst of Fang's touch, but refrained from tasting once more. Instead, her hands around the back of his neck tightened encouragingly, and Fang read her shyly.

Hesitant, but ever so wanting, Fang's moist muscle glazed over her lips. The return prospect of him tasting her was more thrilling than Lightning had imagined. Fang traced her bottom lip, then glanced over the top. The touch was feathery, soft, and wet, completely gentle, but it made Lightning ache down to her core, wistful and yearning. Past the point of all resistance, Lightning attacked his mouth back, impassioned with desire. Fang's hand in her hair tightened with her fervor, but it only spurned her on. Fang responded to her touch, losing himself in her passion as the inexperienced two transgressed past a simple kiss, anxious for deeper exploration of the divine pleasure such a caress could bring. Lightning touched him, and it felt right. Slowly, her right hand broke from its clasp around Fang's neck to drop to a shoulder, which she squeezed in her glory. Wrapping an arm under Fang's arm, she pulled him closer, so that he was pressing, pressing, pressing...

Lightning's eyes shot open.

**XXX**

_"Mmm," _Serah mumbled. "_Snow..." _

The lips on her shoulder continued their methodical message of her skin. Serah even felt his tongue poke through, wet and delicious and hot, stirring heat in her that was completely new to the young girl. Serah's eyes fluttered again. _Claire would kill me if she knew where I was... _Serah thought, even getting a little thrill from the mere prospect. _Good thing Fang keeps her so busy, trying to impress her. _

Serah's eyes closed as tingles ran through her body. _God, that feels so good. "Snow..." _Serah's eyes fluttered, blinking an image of her sister. Serah closed them again, wanting only to focus on how heavenly it felt for Snow to be craving her like so, making his mark on her shoulder as he kissed her, an imprint that would never erase from Serah's mind. Serah's heart fluttered. _"Snow, you're so- " _Serah groaned, opening her eyes once more to see that beautiful head of- _champagne hair? _

Serah startled, and screamed, raising her hands to slap and push her older sister, who was _making out with her shoulder_- back in horror. Lightning's eyes shot open as her lips were torn away in enough time to see Serah backpedal right off the bed. Lightning blinked, taking a moment longer to realize that Fang wasn't there and the body-warming caresses had been all but a dream.

"Serah?" Lightning called out uncertainly, fighting to qualm her disappointment.

Serah popped up over the side of the bed, pointing an accusing finger at her with a dark, deathly glare. "You! _Claire!_" Lightning blinked. "You are not allowed to have _wet dreams _of your new boytoy _while I am in your bed! _Especially not when you're practicing them on me!"

Lightning had a deep, sinking feeling replace the warmth in the pit of her stomach. "...what?"

"You heard me!" Serah cried. "No! That is- no! Look what you did! Look!" Serah showed Lightning her shoulder, which was glistening wetly. "You were sucking on my shoulder like it was- " Serah halted suddenly as that horrible thought flooded her. "Oh my God... _EW! Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW, Claire! You're supposed to be a lesbian!" _Serah gagged. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Serah, that's not- "

"I need brain bleach." Serah gagged again, staggering away to the door on bed legs. "And I call shower. Oh my God. Last time I'm _ever _sleeping with you." Serah slammed the door on her way out. Lightning sighed and settled back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. She shook her head at Serah's misinterpretation before her thoughts turned back to recent dream, and Fang. As she lay there, the very edges of Lightning's lips twitched. _I wonder... _

**XXX**

Fang looped his towel over the shower door and turned his back on the mirror. Fingering the side of his wrap, Fang unraveled his hidden secrets and flinched, looking down at them. Steeling his jaw once more against the sight, Fang busied his mind with other, better preoccupations, like..._Lightning. _Fang smiled to himself as he opened the shower door, thoughts turning back to his stunning princess.

His relationship with Lightning was getting along so well, Fang couldn't have hoped for a better match. His dad's intuition was right on the money. Lightning was perfect for him in every way. They shared interests, opinions, curiosities, and so much more. Lightning made him feel good and happy, he loved spending time with her, and she honestly seemed to enjoy his company too. And she was beautiful. Beauty was the last thing on Fang's list of expectations when he'd first received her company, after all, he didn't have much to speak of to be hoping for any from his wife, but Lightning- she was captivating in every way and Fang wasn't ashamed to admit that he was taken with her. _How did I get so lucky with so little to offer... _Fang didn't know, but he cherished what'd been blessed upon him, and damn it all to hell if he was ever going to screw this up.

_Lightning... _Fang felt the blood flush through him before the telltale tingle raced though. It wasn't so surprising this time, since Fang knew he found Lightning attractive, but still. He didn't want to perv out about her. _Sorry, Light. _Fang mentally apologized, turning the water on cold to tame himself again.

Fang settled back, resting his head against the shower wall as the water gradually turned cold, sprinkling him with tiny droplets. Fang closed his eyes, and Lightning filled his mind once more, making him smile quietly so himself. She had such a settling affect on him, Fang loved just being near her, he craved being with her, even now. She was someone he could talk to easily, or even just stand in silence with, like they had yesterday at the beach. And when she reached out to take his hand...

Fang blinked, opening his eyes as, instead of settling in the cool drizzle, he felt himself go tighter yet. _Woops. Okay, clear the mind of thoughts of Light- obviously that doesn't help when I'm trying to calm down. _Fang put a hand over his racing heart, feeling his strong and steady pulse under his fingers, beating away at a hearty pace. He breathed evenly in his attempt to quiet, and kept his eyes open this time, staring at the blue shower wall before him. _Blue, but not like her eyes. _Fang thought, those startling sky-sapphires filling his mind.

His body responded to the mental stimulation in kind.

_Oh- _Fang grunted. _Stop, Fang, bad. _Fang shook himself, then looked up at the spigot instead to warn away colors to remind him of Lightning. Instead, he focused on the cool water drizzling down from the spigot, flowing out freely as the water pressure urged it to. Just like the wind urged Lightning's hair to fly away free yesterday when she stood in the setting sun, luminescent against the backdrop of a falling sky...

_Shit. _Fang squeezed his eyes shut, practically feeling a pulse vibrate through his whole body as he steeled his jaw, knuckles fisted against the shower walls. He tried to breathe evenly, but it was no use. His heart raced in his chest cavity. His mind plagued him with images of Lightning. He couldn't look at anything without seeing her, remembering her, and his body was so immensely turned on. This was beyond redemption already, he felt, getting this revved up by a girl he only just knew, even as wonderful as Lightning was. Fang felt like a dirty, dirty pervert. Mind and body warred against him, and Fang already knew his hand was twitching, aching to provide his relief. Fang had never been so turned on before, especially without contact, but he was craving it now and the cold drizzle did little to curb his deep set desire.

Fang was vaguely aware that his hand hand unfisted and was reaching down, but the touch itself was like fire burning through him, spurning him on. Fang exhaled heavily, and then it was Lightning touching him and-

_Lightning, forgive me. _

**XXX**

"Hey there, Fang!"

Fang jumped, looking up in surprise at the friendly, deep voice in surprise to see Cyrus stepping up behind him to join Fang at the table. Fang stiffened in his chair as Cyrus took the seat right next to his and smiled at Fang kindly. _Shit. _Fang's throat was tight. He stared at his cereal, possessed in his terror, voice small when he spoke. "Morning... Lord Cyrus."

"Just Cyrus, Fang." Cyrus told him jauntily. "You know we're all family here, there's no need for the formalities. I'm going to be your father-in-law soon after all." Cyrus reached forward to grab some bread and fruit from the middle of the table. "How're you this morning, Fang?"

"...I'm okay."

"Good to hear! I've heard you and Claire have been getting along quite nicely of late."

Fang quivered. "Yeah..."

Cyrus gave him a generous grin. "No need to sound so nervous boy, I'm not gonna grill you with questions or anything. I'm one of the ones who set you up, remember!" He nudged Fang jokingly, nearly sending the much smaller Fang right out of his seat. "But I am happy to hear you've been getting along, but Claire...Claire's precious to me."

Fang gulped.

"We haven't really had much space to talk yet, Fang. But I think it's important that we do. Being family and all now." Cyrus nodded to himself. "I'm thrilled to see Claire and you together. She looks happy when she's with you, and she doesn't take to people that easily, but she's taken to you. Now, though I know it's arranged for you two to be wed quite soon, I have a few things I'd like to talk about with you, Fang- some precautions while you're both still engaged." Cyrus turned to face him in the chair, bagel forgotten in hand as he steadied his eyes on Fang.

"Claire's my daughter." Cyrus told him. "My firstborn, and I love her very much, like Raina and Serah do, too, and half the excusable kingdom." He nodded to Fang. "Now I know guys," Cyrus began. "And I know what you young boys think about. You make a good exception with a good birthright and your upbringing- but we're still men, and sometimes, our minds wander."

Fang was horrified. _He knows. _

Cyrus held up a hand, as if he expected a protest. "Concerning Claire especially and how. happy you've both been, I imagine you might have been having some of these thoughts, these... curiosities that you want to quench, certain...imaginative fantasies you might have in early morning hours, or late at night that you want to participate in." A trickle of sweat worked its way down from Fang's hairline.

"I want to tell you, Fang, that no matter how strong these desires, you must not give in." Cyrus shook his head. "To do so is animalistic, especially to a susceptible, young maiden such as Claire. She is to be your wife, and therefore must be respected. Jumping headfirst into our passions, and giving into the desire before the time is at hand that you are permitted to is beastly and of a lesser nature. You must know how to control yourself around my girl, and save your lust for the right time, so it can be special for you both."

Cyrus smiled at him, standing, he laid a hand on Fang's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Fang. The cravings get to the best of us, sometimes. I trust you to respect my daughter's good name, and to exercise good prudence and patience." Cyrus patted him and took his leave, smiling and humming jauntily as he'd been when he entered.

Fang was bursting with guilt, and fear, and shame; he wanted to confess on the spot and beg for forgiveness, but he at least knew better than to do that in front of Cyrus. He should go to Lightning and confess his guilt, how he couldn't control himself, and pray that she still accept him. He'd do anything, he felt so bad about it. Dirty, despicable, and animalistic, like Cyrus said.

_Somehow, he knew. _Fang thought. _He knew to come talk to me- how I'd be craving her. And I gave in. _Fang winced. _I... I touched myself to the thought of her. _A heavy, hollow sickness weighed down his stomach, stealing away his appetite and will. _I ruined the sacredness of our first by selfishly indulging myself. _Fang wanted to cry, and would have, if it was something real men were permitted to do.

"Hi, Fang!" A cheery voice greeted him happily. Vanille halted when she saw Fang's expression, his slumped shoulders, defeated, aching look. Her throat tightened. _Oh no_! "Fang?" Vanille rushed over to his side. "Fang, what's wrong? Did something happen? Is Lightning okay? Is Serah?"

"Vanille..."

**XXX**

"I'm a pervert." Fang confessed in the safe confines of his room, head hung, defeated. "A dirty-minded, filthy pervert."

"Fang," Vanille's heart swelled for him, she clung to his arm. "Tell me what happened, Fang. We'll work this out. Did you... do... something? To Lightning?"

"I did everything." Fang bit his tongue; in one fell swoop of desire, he'd ruined it all. Lightning was pure, graceful, and flawless- he'd scarred her image with his lust.

"Start at the beginning." Vanille counseled him, praying silently that there wasn't trouble in paradise. Fang had been so happy of late, she didn't want to see that crash and burn...

"I woke up this morning feeling great." Fang began. "And... I went to shower. I couldn't stop thinking about her, Van. It started out that I was just reminded of her yesterday, and that made me... so I turned on the cold water, but everywhere I looked, it all reminded me of her, and I was getting so hyped, I just couldn't- I thought... I couldn't concentrate, Van. I gave in. I... I got off to the thought of Light." Fang cringed, face crumbling with his horrible deed.

Vanille waited. When Fang didn't go on, she coughed lightly, trying to understand him. "So... you imagined her naked?"

Fang's eyes shot open, wide at the sight of her. "What? Vanille, no! I wouldn't- that's not what I'm saying! I just..." Fang took a deep breath. "I masturbated, Vanille..." Fang confessed in clearer terms. "Thinking about her, and her smile, and even that she was touching me." Fang swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "And I knew it was wrong, but it felt- it was... then after, downstairs just now, her dad came in and talked to me, about holding back my lust and not ruining the moment that's supposed to be special for us later, about how I gotta control myself. But... but I already ruined it, by giving in this morning to the thought of her."

Vanille waited again, determined that Fang was done, then sighed softly. _Shoulda figured that Asael would never talk to him about this stuff. And Fang doesn't really have 'guy' friends that he hangs out with- now he's stuck thinking he's committed some horrible, unforgivable atrocity. _Vanille shook her head. "Fang," Fang looked over as Vanille reached over and took his hand. "This is going to sound crazy to you, probably, seeing as how affected you are by this, but... everybody does it, Fang."

Fang blinked. "Wha...?"

"What you're talking about right now," Vanille specified. "Getting off to Lightning in the shower- it's not bad, and it's not wrong, and it's not unusual. Every person with a penis who has a girlfriend gets off in the shower to the thought of women. Especially their girlfriend. It's natural." She might as well have grown an extra head, for the way Fang was looking at her. "Seriously." Vanille stressed. "It's normal, Fang. Who else are you supposed to get off to, if not your girlfriend?"

"I'm not supposed to get off, period." Fang argued. "Not with a girlfriend! And especially not before I'm married to her. That's like- it's like an invasion of her privacy, that I'm quietly perving out to the sight of her in my head when I..."

Vanille facepalmed. "Fang," she shook her head, lifting it to look back at Fang. "That's... really sweet of you, actually, and it's kinda cute that you feel so bad about it... but you didn't even picture Lightning naked! You don't have anything to feel bad about! Your body functions different than mine or Lightning's would- it's a little more obvious when you need attention, and you... it's different when girl parts are aroused compared to guy parts... you've gotta take care of it more than we do. That's why it's more acceptable that, uhm, you get off so much... but! Everyone with that kinda equipment has to get off to something- it's usually a girlfriend, or a porn star, or a playboy girl, or... " Vanille's eyebrows scrunched. "What _did _you get off to, Fang, before you met Lightning?"

"Vanille! I don't get off that much! Would you stop making me sound like such a barbarian? I feel bad enough already. You're supposed to be making me feel better about treating Lightning so poorly, not condemning all mankind to pervertism, like we have to touch ourselves on an hourly basis or something."

"Why do you think I'm a lesbian, Fang? Guys are gross."

"Vanille!"

"Okay, okay," Vanille settled. "So, you feel bad because you touched yourself when you were thinking of Lightning." Vanille sighed. "Fang, you're attracted to her. This is gonna happen. It's really not a dirty thing- you seriously weren't even thinking of her in crude terms, you were just thinking of her. It's kinda sweet, actually, that just the thought of her turns you on so bad that cold water couldn't even stop you..."

Fang groaned. Vanille gave him a little pout. "Fang, you should listen to me! I know you find it dirty, but you really are being so nice about it. It's just the way your body reacts! You have a girlfriend now and you've realized she's beautiful- this could potentially happen to you on other days too, you know! Or even when you're with her. It's something guys deal with every day when they're attracted to pretty women. It might be something you'll have to get used to, y'know."

"I'm not a sleaze, Vanille!"

"Being attracted to your girlfriend isn't sleazy, Fang!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" Glaring at Vanille for her total misunderstanding, Fang stalked to the door and ripped it open. "What do you wan- " Fang halted at the sight of Lightning, anger, frustration, and guilt draining as she looked upon her, caught speechless by her perfection. Fang stopped, swallowed, then swallowed again when the lump remained in his throat, cutting off the ability to speak.

"Hey, Fang." Lightning greeted, azures glittering at him. "Are you... bad time? I can come back in a half hour or so."

On the bed, Vanille rolled her eyes and started over to the door, opening it more fully to reveal her too.

"Hi, Lightning!" Vanille greeted. "Can you just give us a minute? I was trying to talk to Fang about something."

"Okay. I'm going to fetch Serah then, for our return visit to the beach."

"Okay," Vanille agreed. "See you in a few minutes!"

"See you, Vanille," Lightning spared him a separate, private glance. "Fang."

"Bye!" Vanille shut the door once more and slapped Fang, breaking him from his trance.

"Oh God, Vanille." Fang groaned, covering his face with a hand. "She's gorgeous. She even _smells_ good!"

"And she's yours." Vanille told him. "Which makes it perfectly fine that you should admire her like so. You're not hard again, are you?"

"I'm not a sleaze, Van!" Fang repeated, frustrated, now facedown on the bed.

Vanille sighed. "Look, Fang, you're new to being attracted to a girl, so you don't know this stuff. Freezing at the sight of her, realizing how pretty she is, being aroused by her physically, it's all normal stuff that comes with the territory of romance."

"Then romance is stupid. I don't like it." Fang gruffed, half muffled with his face buried in the covers.

Vanille rolled her eyes and started over to the bed. "Fang- "

"I know how it works, Vanille." Fang grunted, lifting his face from the covers. "I'm not stupid. It's just... four days is not a long enough time of knowing her to already be having fantasies and getting off to her in the shower. I don't care what other guys do or don't- it's rude. I don't want to intrude upon her privacy, secretly getting high off her beauty to satisfy my own lusts."

_Can you actually be real? _Vanille shook her head in wonder. _Lightning is so lucky to have you. I hope she knows that, and appreciates you, Fang. You deserve to be appreciated. _"Okay, Fang." Vanille finally agreed. "I think you're probably the sweetest guy of the planets for reasoning the way you do, but okay. I just want you to know that, if it happens again Fang, and you're attracted to her, don't feel so guilty about it, okay? I'm sure Lightning would agree with me- you don't have to feel horrible for thinking of Lightning that way. As the mate, you're entitled to it. So I know you're probably still going to feel bad- but try not to feel so awful, okay? And we can talk about it whenever you want, too."

Fang breathed, still guilty about his deeds that morning, but feeling a little better after coming to Vanille- even if the 'norm' was appalling. "Okay, Van... thank you."

"Lightning would agree with me." Vanille restressed. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Vanille!" Vanille looked up as the door burst open and Serah raced in, jumping onto the bed and practically tackling Vanille into a somersault with her. "Hi Fang!" She greeted, rolling past with her partner in crime. "What're we gonna do today?" Serah asked Vanille, giggling when they came to a halt, back pressed to the bed under Vanille. "Claire wants another _a-lone _day with Fang to go to the beach again." Serah chuckled. "Bet she just wants to get you shirtless to check you out, Fang!"

Fang forced a nervous laugh.

"Oh shut up, Serah." Lightning crossed into the room as Vanille rolled to Serah's side. "We're just going to revisit Lebreau since Fang didn't get the chance to yesterday. No shirts will be coming off."

Fang visibly relaxed. Lightning sat next to him.

"Ooh, more alone time, huh?" Vanille smiled at her companion.

"They need it." Serah huffed. "Claire especially." Lightning shot Serah a warning look that she completely missed, looking at Vanille instead. "You shoulda saw her this morning, moaning with her mouth on my body in her dirty dream of Fan- " Serah's breath caught suddenly as she remembered the other two's presences in the room. "- cy soup! Claire loves her fancy soups..." Serah chanced another look at Lightning and squeaked, promptly burrowing in cover beneath the comforter.

Lightning flustered, looking to Fang apologetically to explain, but her thought process left her at the total shock value scrawled across Fang's pretty face. As if she were inhumane, he gaped, wide-eyed is disbelief. _She... had a dream of me? Like this? Something... something romantic with me? _

Lightning floundered, heat flushing her face as she looked away from Fang, throat clogging and choking her words as she fought for them.

On the other side of the bed, Vanille gave Fang desperate hand motions, trying to tell him that now was the time to confess to the shower this morning if he wanted to do so so badly, but Fang was shell-shocked by Lightning's confession. Vanille knew why, but Lightning didn't. The poor girl was getting more crimson-cherry by the second, and Fang was too frozen in disbelief to say anything or realize it.

Vanille wanted their relationship to go well just as much as anybody, perhaps more because of how deeply she knew Fang. But if it continued like this, with no one saying anything, Vanille knew Lightning could be offended and hurt- and that was the last thing any of them wanted. Speaking out for the bunch of them, Vanille took one for the team. "Well that's coincidental, Lightning! Fang's been so shy and guilty about it- I told him he's being silly, but this morning, Fang couldn't help himself from being hard and getting off in the shower when he was thinking of you- "

Fang lunged across the bed and covered Vanille's mouth, looking desperately back at Lightning in panic and fright. "She's lying, Light! I... it wasn't like that!"

Vanille's brow furrowed and she mumbled something, but Fang shot her a dark look, then gazed pleadingly back to Lightning. "Light- "

"Come on, Fang." Lightning beckoned him, already standing. "We need to talk."

Fang paled, looking ill. Under him, Vanille rolled her eyes and ushered Fang off her, pointing after Lightning. Fang clambered off and followed, eyes downcast. Lightning waited for him to join her in the hallway, then shut the door on Vanille and Serah. Lightning turned to him and Fang, who immediately started babbling in an attempt to explain himself. "I wasn't trying to- Light, I just- I thought about you and it made me... and I tried to turn the shower on cold! I tried! But the walls reminded me of your eyes, and the spigot of your hair, and every time I closed my eyes, you were there- "

"Fang," Lightning cut off. "Calm down. It's okay."

"I tried even then, Light." Fang insisted. "I didn't want to disgrace you. But then, in my head, you were touching me. My arm, my hand, my- "

"Fang, it's okay." Lightning tried to tell him again, overrun by his apologies.

"I didn't want to disgrace you, Light. I shouldn't have... But I couldn't stop thinking about- "

Lightning's lips touched his then. In his sincere, rushed apology, Fang had missed the ascent to her toes and the almost-intimidating way she leaned in, brushing her lips across Fang's open mouth. Her bottom lip slid up under his upper, and Lightning's mouth parted only just, to take his between hers. She caressed him with her mouth, holding him between her lips, and kissed gently, savoring the feel that was easily a thousand times better than her dream had been.

Lightning pulled back; short as it was, she already felt warm, and flushed a little as she gazed up at Fang. Fang's eyes fluttered, then he stared down at her, too, and Lightning felt wrapped in warmth under his brilliant viridians, quelling her butterflies in a heartbeat. Lightning could tell it was Fang's first intimate touch, and she wondered if he knew it was hers, too. "Light... "

"Claire, Fang." Lightning corrected him when he trailed off. Her eyes gleamed brightly. "My name is Claire."

Lightning wished she could have told him it a hundred times thereafter, for the way the words lit up his whole face dazzled her. She wanted to hug him, but settled instead as Fang took her hands between them. "Claire..." Her name has never sounded so revered and breath-taking, than when it poured from between Fang's lips. Fang looked up at her, and Lightning felt treasured. "Can I... "

"Yes," Lightning breathed, already leaning up to meet him again. "Please." Fang's mouth descended upon hers then, and Lightning gasped into his lips, captured as Fang touched her. It was heaven magnified; Lightning melted, and Fang joined her, knowing no greater pleasure than the graceful curve of her lips, the warmth of her body. A small eternity passed, but neither parted, too captivated and taken with each other to care about nuisances like oxygen or time.

When they finally did part, Lightning's eyes fluttered. Fang filled her sight then, and Lightning felt another warm rush flood through her. She smiled at Fang, practically glowing, and Fang squeezed her hands. "Follow me... Claire."


	13. Chapter 13

Lightning's heart throbbed in her chest as she gazed upon him, savoring that memory of his mouth on hers, smooth jaw grazing hers under textured, fine lips. She wasn't likely to forget. "Is everything in Gran Pulse so stunning?"

Seated high on the castle's roof along the checkered, raised ledges, Fang watched a mother Wyvern dangle a dead gorgonpsid prey to her children. "Sure is."

_He really is so pretty. _Lightning bit her lower lip. _Serah's right, I got lucky. _Lightning looked down at her lap. Fang didn't find himself attractive. That much was obvious. He deflected whenever she complimented, and the talk with her mother had been very revealing too.

Lightning had seen the painting as well, and the way Fang had pointedly kept away from it too. He was ashamed. He covered himself head to toe in layers of clothing, flinched away from being touched, and looked at her funny whenever she too obviously admired him. Lightning could even understand, to a degree, some of the symptoms he manifested because of his looks. If she were male, she doubted she'd be pleased if she looked quite so feminine either, but in Fang's case... _I'm being selfish. _Lightning knew. _But I like him... looking the way he does. _

Still, there were questions left unanswered. Fang's self consciousness was extreme, and she still didn't know why Asael bullied his son so, or why Fang took it so willingly. His devotion to his dad was astronomically high, like a broken housewife. Lightning understood that Fang's father was his only family left in the world, but that didn't explain why Asael was such an ass or why Fang felt it normal to act the way he did around his dad. Maybe Fang's looks had something to do with it; Asael and Fang looked nothing alike, that was for sure. Maybe that made Asael resentful. Lightning felt it had to be more than something so stupid, that a father would act and behave the way Asael did to his only son simply because Fang didn't look quite so manly as him...

Lightning shook her head. Whatever the reasons behind how Fang came to be who he was, and his father who he was, she was sure she'd learn them in time. She and Fang were already drawing together, more than she'd ever expected to feel about her arranged marriage husband, and she felt Fang would tell her when he was ready to talk about it.

Lightning wanted to honest with Fang, too. She wanted to come clean. It was only fair to him if she was open, and maybe he would be in turn. After sharing their first kiss, now was the time she needed to tell him, too, more than ever. She'd let it slide for a little while now, pushing it back, but Fang deserved to know the truth about her, especially if she wanted him to trust her enough to tell about himself. "Fang..." Fang turned to her, smiling just at the sight of her. Lightning felt another little shiver go through her at his gaze. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Fang asked, noticing Lightning's hesitation. Lightning felt warm fingers fold over her hand. "Claire? You can tell me anything."

Lightning savored the way her name sounded on his tongue. His accent made his voice flow so smoothly, whether he was using his deep intonation, or the lighter one, which Lightning silently admitted that she preferred, his voice was so husky and warm regardless. She could listen to him talk for hours, that melodious tone was so sweet. Wild-flavored and showing culture, like him.

"You're not going to like it." Lightning confessed, fascinated with her lap all of a sudden. "Just... let me tell you everything, okay? I want to be honest with you, Fang."

Fang paused, voice softer. He didn't sound surprised. "Okay."

Lightning met his eyes, heart pounding, hand still warm in Fang's. "I think you're incredible, Fang. Every part of you, the way you are and act, how you fight, how you treat me...especially when I was kinda bratty to you in the beginning... and the way you look." Fang's eyebrows hiked. "I do." Lightning insisted at his disbelief. "You're perfect to me. When we first met, I was a little weirded out, and I didn't have high expectations, but you're more than I could have hoped for. In all aspects. I... I have reason beneath my preference... with the way you are, and how you look... " Lightning swallowed, but didn't break eye contact. "I... Before I met you, Fang, I was... I'm... I was gay."

It took less than a second for registration to dawn in Fang's eyes. He broke his gaze away from Lightning, and the hand that had been squeezing hers suddenly went limp. Lightning's throat went dry. Fang was silent for a long, still moment, head turned away from her.

_She's gay. _Fang closed his eyes, head turned from her. _Claire's gay. That's why she never had a problem with my looks. The more feminine I am, the more she'd like me. _Fang's fingernails dug into the stone beneath him as he comprehended this. He had assumed that Lightning had been overlooking his looks. Weirded out in the beginning, it seemed, but then she'd gotten past it when she started to actually see him. And apparently, it'd grown to be one of his traits she actually favored. A trait that Fang had always despised about himself, something that wasn't going to be permanent, she _liked _it. Fang's insides were crumbling. _What if she knew about my... other quirks? Would those thrill her too?_

Fang's jaw twitched as he fought to hold himself steady. _I'm getting rid of it all. _Fang's operation was so close now, he could almost taste it. And he'd been so excited for it- was still thrilled for it. He had had hopes too, of coming back after his surgery to find Lightning dazzled and excited about his new, manlier image. But now...

It was the ultimately irony, determined to dash his dreams. After waiting a lifetime to learn only now that someone he truly cared for, who would be constantly involved with him for the rest of his life, who preferred him with his feminine deformities that weren't meant for his gender... "What if I didn't look like this, Claire?" The rancid taste of bile sored his throat. "What if I was more masculine? Would you be able to handle that, and still be with me?"

"Fang," Lightning's hand was tight in his, but Fang waited for her answer, heart heavy with dread. "I didn't fall for your looks, Fang. I fell for you."

"...would you still have kissed me, if I looked different?"

"I'd still like you, Fang." Lightning insisted. "I know how it sounds. I'm sorry for that. No guy really wants to be told his girlfriend likes the way he looks when I'm..." Lightning winced. "It's more than that, Fang. I don't care if you look like Arnold Schwarzenegger, it's just... I know you're sensitive about it, and I just wanted come clean and let you know that I'm... I am attracted to you, and maybe it doesn't have to be such a bad thing for you, either."

_I've been ashamed of my body all my life. You mean well, Claire, confessing to me and trying to assure me, but... _Fang exhaled. _She says she'd still like me, _Fang thought. _But words can change when I do. What would she really feel, seeing the new me when I'm perfected to what a man should be? _Fang ached._ ...Would she leave me? _

"Claire," Fang swallowed. "I really like you. I like you a lot. I think I'm even starting to... " Fang shook himself inwardly. _Too soon. _"Just... remember that, okay?"

Fang felt Lightning slide over the stone until she was against him. She leanedon him, and Fang felt her arm wrap around his back. "I like you a lot too, Fang."

Fang closed his eyes again, forcing his breath to be steady. _I just hope that doesn't change._

**XXX**

"I've never had alcohol before..." Lightning explained, wincing as the acrid taste burned down her throat.

"Well that much is obvious," Lebreau laughed. "Your expression's amusing enough to watch alone."

Lightning frowned, shooting Lebreau a little glare as she set her glass down. "Do you want something else?" Fang offered. "There are better tasting drinks," Fang glanced over for confirmation. "Right, Lebreau?"

Lebreau grinned. "Aren't you two cute? Both alcohol-virgins all wincing and unsure."

"When did you start working as a bartender here, Brue? Was it fourteen?"

"Oh shh," Lebreau hushed. "The outfit didn't come until just recently along with. Besides, it's legal for anyone in Pulse to serve _and _drink as long as they're tall enough to reach the counter."

Lightning shook her head, smiling.

"Whoa, dude, dude!" Gadot stumbled and grabbed Snow's shoulder for support, glazed eyes fighting to focus. "Da brunettes are back!"

"Lebreau's always thare." But as Snow looked up, he found a familiar color, brushing gentle waves of cascading pink hair. "Raspberry! She back!"

Fumbling with Gadot, Snow started towards the table with his Raspberry woman. Godot tripped without his support, but quickly clambered clumsily back to his feet, rushing to follow his friend.

"Hey dere, Raspberry." Snow braced one arm on the back of Lightning's chair and leaned in casually. "Ya're lookin' as pritty as ever." Snow reached out a hand to touch Lightning's face as Gadot came up behind Fang.

"Snow," Lebreau's warning started.

"Hey!" Fang stood at the intrusion, ready to push the drunkard back from his girlfriend. A heavy arm slung around his shoulders as soon as he stood and the full weight of a broad-chested man, _not _Lightning, leaned against him.

"Hey dere, cutie," Gadot grinned at him lazily. "Ya makin' me dizzy, girl. Shinin' so bright on ya fall from da heavens."

Lightning had only to register the shame in Fang's cheeks; he paled and cowered back, even appearing fearful. Lightning jumped up from her seat, instincts soaring as a motive and a will to protect Fang rocketed through her. "Let go of him!"

"Hey, wait!" Snow fumbled, starting after his raspberry.

Lightning grabbed Fang from under Gadot's arm and pulled him free from the giant, who was leaning in much too much into Fang's personal space. Lightning pulled him away. "Fang," Lightning lifted a hand to touch his jaw. He was shaking a little. "Fang, don't worry." Lightning's thumb traced his cheek. "Forget it, Fang. I'm here. You're okay."

"Raspberrrrrrrrrrry!" Snow tripped over an abusive chair leg and fell, colliding headlong into Lightning's back. Lightning was thrusted forward onto Fang, who fell in accordance, like dominos. Fang grunted as his back hit the ground, pressed down with Lightning and Snow on top.

_Lightning on top. _Fang panicked.

Lightning had barely enough time to choke, crushed under a massive giant's full weight. Mashed bodily against Fang, pain spiked through Lightning's chest as her breasts smushed against Fang's, winding her in a sensitive are-

_Breasts. _Lightning blinked, _My breasts are touching his... his breasts. _Her eyes widened, startled. She looked down at Fang, who's panic spiked to unrestrained terror. He squirmed under her and pushed her up, even before Lebreau was able to help Snow off. Snow rolled off to the side as Fang lifted them both, bracing Lightning above him. Lightning froze at the sight of him. "...Fang?" Fang's nails dug into her arms, but he showed no other sign that he'd even heard her. Lebreau was reprimanding the two drunkards somewhere behind her. Lightning reached down a hand for Fang's face.

The movement towards him snapped Fang out of his trance of terror. Holding Lightning out in front of him, Fang lowered her to the side and scampered up himself before pulling her up too. From there, Fang tugged her wrists, immediately making an exit. Lightning glanced over her shoulder and waved at Lebreau. "We'll be back, 'Brue!" Still busy reprimanding the drunken duo, Lebreau just waved them on.

Fang took off at a sprint the moment his feet touched the sand. Lightning ran, wrist still caught in his hand as Fang sped off with her. They ran through the crowds at the beach and endless people before hitting the rocks, which were more populated at this time of the day. Fang swerved and took her back to the city, where he pulled into the first quiet alley he could find. Lightning found herself pressed to the wall by a hand on her shoulder as another lifted to her lips, silencing her with a few fingers.

Fang looked bad. He was sweating way too much for their little jog and Lightning had never seen him quite so pale before. Deep-seated fear creased his brow, and he was panting. Lightning could still feel him shaking through the hand on her shoulder. "Let me explain." Fang huffed raggedly. "I haven't been completely up front and honest with you about me. I... I didn't want you to find out, not when its getting fixed so soon..." _Getting fixed? _Lightning felt dizzy. Fang shook his head, looking desperate.

"I have a disorder, Light. It's what makes me look the way I do and it... it made me develop other femininity too, like what you just felt." Fang winced. "Look, Light, I know you said that you like the way I look, that it pleases your tastes more because I'm formed this way, but I also know how unnatural that must have felt just now. My looks are one thing, but then my body too..." Fang cringed. "I'm a _guy_, Light. I'm not supposed to look this way or have all the girly traits that I do. They're abnormalities on me. It's something I've resented about myself my whole life."

Fang shook his head, looking desperate and sick. "But Father's discovered an operation. He's found a way that can fix me. For the last seven years, I've been waiting for this day to come, when I'll finally look the way I should. I'll finally look like a man."

That shining glimmer of hope and salvation in Fang's eyes was hard to miss. Just the way he spoke about it was telling enough. Lightning realized that this was the missing piece to the puzzle. _The layers, the aversion to being touched, his constant self-consciousness and the way he panicked when I pinned him... even his dad- ho shit, especially his dad! _Lightning realized with a start. The brief interactions she'd shared with Fang and Asael played through her mind in a flash, from first meeting Fang, to talking over breakfast and meeting Fang in the stable, to their most recent meeting coming back from their day out.

Suddenly, Lightning's mind flashed over to their talk on the cliff. Her own words spoke back to her, and Fang's response to them was made quite clear. _'She would have been proud of you, Fang.'_ to _'I don't know if 'proud' is the right word...'_

_He thought his mother would be ashamed of him. For something so stupid as being born and developing like a girl. The only reason he'd come to that conclusion is if he already had someone who's ashamed of him._

_'Don't stutter at me, boy.' _Asael's words vibrated through her. _'Real men don't fumble over their words.'_

Lightning choked. _Asael resents him! _

"I didn't mean for you to find out, Light. Especially not like this. We weren't even supposed to meet until after I'd already been fixed." Fang looked agonized. "It's abnormal and I'm deformed, I know, but I'm getting rid of it. I'm getting rid of it all. I won't be as girly as you want me to be, but Light- I'll finally be a man. A whole, complete man, the way I'm meant to be."

"Fang- "

"Light, I- " Fang stuttered. "I... I need to think," _to get away, _Lightning mentally translated. "I- I just..." Fang grimaced. "I have to go. I can't..." Fang squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be back, Light. I just... I'll be back."

"Fang!" Lightning followed Fang to the end of the alley and chased, but Fang was determined. She was faster, but Fang knew his way around better and knew how to get lost. Once he'd disappeared from her sight, Lightning leaned back against the nearest building, heart pumping, dread-heavy. _He'll be back. _Lightning told herself. _He just needs to calm down on his own. He'll be back. _Lightning felt sick. _No wonder he's submissive around that bastard. He believes he's deformed too! _Lightning recalled the bile in which Vanille, too, has spoken of Asael with. _Vanille. _Lightning straightened. _His best friend- who else would know? She sounded angry when speaking of Asael too. _Lightning took off. If Fang wasn't going to provide her with answers, she'd have to find them herself, and now, she knew where to look.

**XXX**

Lightning burst in through the doorway, grateful to find her sister squirming under little Vanille as the older Pulsian tickled her. "Vanille," Serah gasped through her giggles. "Vanille!"

"Vanille." Said girl paused to glance back over at Lightning and blushed, pulling her hands away from Serah, but sobered instantly at Lightning's look. "I know."

Vanille pulled fully away from Serah, expression falling. "You... you found out?"

Lightning shut the door behind her and entered the room, kneeling on the bed. "You have to tell me about it, Vanille."

Vanille looked especially small in her fright. "H-How do you know? Where's Fang? Does he know you know? Is he freaking out again? Light- "

Quickly getting hysterical, Lightning cut the girl off. "Vanille." Vanille's scared eyes refocused on Lightning. Serah looked between them, extremely confused. "I'm in love with Fang." Lightning confessed, saying the words aloud for the first time. Serah peeped and covered her mouth, seeing the utter seriousness between them and a little frightened herself. "I'm not going to leave him or use this to harm him or anything of the sort. I just want to know what this is all about. Fang was purely petrified when he rambled to me; I've never seen him so scared before, and I don't want to ever again." Lightning's voice softened. "Please, Vanille. I just want to help Fang."

Vanille bit her trembling lip. She glanced at Serah, then back to Lightning, who pleaded with her silently. Vanille knew she was being earnest with her, that was not in question. But this was Fang. Lightning had discovered his biggest secret, and was now asking of her what Vanille had kept silent about for him for years now. Lightning waited a moment longer while Vanille vied with herself, torn with indecision.

"I'm going to his doctors." Lightning announced, standing. She gave Vanille a softer look. "I understand, Vanille. It's okay." Lightning started for the door and reached it, opening to leave. Serah's head flicked between the two, confusion scrawled across her brow.

She ventured. "...Vanille?"

"Wait!" Vanille blurted, hopping up off the bed. She started after Lightning. "Lightning, wait, I'm coming! I'm coming too!"

Serah blinked, glancing at the now empty room after the two girls. "Oh, eff that! Vanille!" Serah popped off the bed. "Claire! Vanille! Wait!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't think so." Vanille shook her head, trailing after Lightning with Serah close behind. "You haven't seen it yet, but it's not just the face and chest, Lightning." Vanille stressed. "Fang's whole body is female, except for the... " Vanille blushed, "its been hidden from you under clothes, but I've seen... Lightning. I _know_. Fang isn't a guy with a few feminine traits- she's a girl with... unusual equipment."

"Wow, Claire," Serah piped. "That's perfect for you!" Lightning and Vanille both looked over at her. Serah blushed. "I'm just saying..."

Lightning shook her head, continuing to lead the way, she spared Vanille a small explanation. "I'm gay."

Vanille's eyes rounded with the revelation. "Oh... oh! So that's why you..." Vanille shook her head again. "Suddenly, your wet dream of Fang makes more sense..."

"It wasn't a wet dream." Lightning snapped, "We were just kissing."

"You were moaning with your mouth all over my shoulder!" Lightning shot Serah a heated little glare. "With tongue!"

"I think it's sweet that you've already dreamed of Fang."

Lightning grunted. "Anyway... that's it, then, Vanille?"

"It's all I know anyway." Vanille confessed. "Fang... doesn't tell me details about it; I just know that she's incredibly excited about it, and that they want to do some surgery operation that'll change her forever. And Fang... she doesn't understand what Asael's done to her. That bastard's literally brainwashed her. And she... "

Lightning bit her tongue to keep from immediately snapping about Asael herself. "How sure are you about Fang's gender, Vanille?"

"Completely, Lightning." Vanille seemed strained. "Fang's build is female, not that of a wimpy guy. She's not wimpy, and if she was really male, she'd have developed so much different. Fang's stronger than anyone I know, but she's not a disgusting, muscular hunk of a man hulk."

Serah frowned, saddened. "Sometimes that's nice, though, you know? A muscular hunk..."

Vanille and Lightning both glanced back at her, brows furrowed. Lightning shook her head to Vanille. "She's disturbingly straight."

Vanille sighed. "I know."

"Sorry, Van."

"Men are really not as terrible as you two make them to be!"

…Silence.

Serah crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "_Hmph._"

Vanille shook her head. "So I figure, if Fang were truly male, she'd have developed more like Asael. Instead, she looks just like her mom. From what I can tell of pictures anyway, they look the same. And then there's her voice..."

"I've noticed Fang's voice." Lightning agreed. "It changes. Sometimes, it's deeper. Other times..."

"It's not naturally deep." Vanille informed her. "Fang does that to sound more manly, and because Asael makes her. I was around her one time when she slipped up; she accidentally was cut across the arm while fighting a pack of behemoths one day, and it was really deep, piercing into her shoulder. She tried to play it off for me, but it was really hurting her, so we hurried back and Fang found Asael and asked for some help bandaging- the dirtbag was right there, saw the wound and everything, and Fang wasn't looking her best after blood loss, all pale- and he says, 'Stop whimpering, boy. Real men don't sound so womanly and pathetic when injured in battle, Fang.' She ended up patching herself up, just to try to prove to him her manliness."

Lightning's fists tightened. "He manipulates Fang."

"Yeah," Vanille agreed. "It's no wonder Fang is so convinced she's a guy. Asael's been pounding that shit into him forever now. And Fang's just so happy when Asael shows approval of her..."

"Fang's submissive around Asael. I've observed it too. He treats Fang like shit, and Fang still strives so hard." Lightning grunted. "I get why; Asael's the only family left, but still..."

"It makes me angry, too." Vanille breathed. "You've no idea how good it feels to finally let someone else know, who understands what's going on. I promised Fang to keep her secret a long time ago when I first found out, but now that you know... I'm just so glad someone else can see it, the lifetime of manipulation Asael's put into seducing Fang's mind. It's sickening."

Lightning agreed. There was no excuse for Asael's behavior to Fang, and in Lightning's mind, nothing he could do that would make up for it, either. If everything Vanille was confessing to her was true, Fang had spent a lifetime of abuse under the guise of a 'caring' parent, and had been completely brainwashed. But...

What if Vanille was wrong, and Fang was just an unfortunate guy who developed girlishly? Lightning had to be sure before she decided what she should do. If it was true that Fang had been manipulated, like hell if she was just going to stand there about it, but if it wasn't... there still was the possibility on both sides, and Lightning had to be sure either way.

"We're here."

Vanille and Serah halted. "Pull on the head wraps." Vanille instructed. "You'll both be much less memorable without the hair... we just have to hope the receptionist is a dimwit."

Lightning neatly folded her wrap over, tucking in her hair under the dark cloth. Serah had more trouble, and Vanille helped her. When every soft pink strand had been safely tucked away, Vanille smiled bravely, heart hammering. "You guys ready for this?"

Lightning nodded. "Just be discreet- and try to be quick. This needs to go down fast."

"Good luck, Claire." Serah gave her a weak pat. Together, they walked into the medical building to a large front hall. Vanille's eyes went to the far side, where the receptionist desk sat with a busy woman typing into a computer unit.

"Oh, good!" Vanille whispered in hushed excitement, turning to the Farrons. "She's blonde!"

Vanille found herself on the receiving end of two drab stares. "Oh... " Vanille flushed. "I mean... she's not _strawberry _blonde... 'cuz that's different..."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You two, go. See what you can find."

"Good luck, Lightning!" Vanille whispered, grabbing Serah's wrist and taking off to the nearest elevator.

Lightning took a deep breath and started over.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked, not even looking away from her screen.

"My name is Oaks-Paddra, Zen Cherie," Lightning told her, using the name Vanille had given her of the hired help. "I'm a servant of the younger Yun Majesty. I'm here to pick up his file for the weekly test results."

At the name of the younger Chief, the woman looked up at Lightning with a disinterested curiosity. She stared, eyebrow lifting as her mouth pursed. Lightning bit her tongue, hard, light on her feet and prepared to run at a moment's notice. Had she been caught so soon? Was this so unusual that she wouldn't even be here as Cherie in the first place? Was the woman pressing a panic button under the table right this moment as she stared at her, and stared, and stared, and Lightning was ready to- "Okay." The woman looked back at her computer and started typing. "Just a moment."

Lightning breathed a silent sigh of relief.

A few moments later, the woman's printer started spitting out a sheet. The woman waited until three pages printed, then handed them to Lightning, still typing. "Fill those out, please, for our records. It'll be a few minutes."

"Thanks," Lightning murmured, scribbling made-up information onto the sheets. _Hope Cherie doesn't get in trouble for this..._

**XXX**

"It'll be somewhere secluded." Vanille told her, eyes scanning the third floor hallway speculatively. "Probably one of the corner rooms. I can't imagine they'd want to be in the middle of everything, in public rooms..."

"I really need to pee." Serah confessed, passing two strolling doctors. "Vanille-"

Vanille covered her mouth with an anxious hand. "It's _Relsa_, Serah!"

"But you just used- "

"_Shhh_," Vanille hissed.

_Vanille. _The name was startling familiar, and not a common name. _Fang's best friend is named Vanille. _"I'm taking a coffee break." The doctor nodded to his companion doctor. "Can you take our next patient alone on this one?"

"We're on a top secret mission here, _Linda_." Vanille whispered. "There are no bathroom breaks on investigation fronts!"

Serah squeezed her thighs together, wincing. "Van- " something tapped her on the shoulder. "-_elsa!" _Serah started, turning in fright and nearly peeing herself, heavy with the urge.

"Vanille?" Serah peeped. "Oerba Vanille, of the Dia Clan?"

"N-No!" Serah stuttered, nerves getting to the better of her. "I'm not her! I'm Se-linzy! I'm Slinzy, of the Ser Clan..."

Vanille facepalmed.

"I'm Vanille," Vanille admitted, turning. She looked the good doctor up and down, from ruffled brown hair to polished shoe, very doctor-y in his white coat. "Do I know you?"

Chocolate brown eyes squinted at her. "You're a friend of Fang?"

Vanille gulped.

**XXX**

"Thank you." The receptionist took her pages and didn't even glance at them before filing them away. The printer spat out more pages, and Lightning could make out Fang's name at the top of one. She was so close. "Now if I could just see a photo identification card, I'll be able to send you right on your way."

_Shit. _

Lightning made a show of searching her pockets. The receptionist tilted her head at her. "Forgot it?"

"Seems so," Lightning admitted, teeth biting so hard into her tongue that she was nearly drawing blood.

"That's okay." The receptionist waved her off, then placed a little digital scanner on the desk. "Sign into that; it will read your signature and verify your identity for me." She smiled at Lightning's hesitation. "New technology from Cocoon," she explained. "It's wired to every signature ever written and scanned in, and immediately gives me your identification card here on the computer." She nodded, friendly. "Go ahead."

Lightning cast a longing gaze at the papers, chest sinking. _Time to ru- _"Cherie!" A loud voice bellowed out. Lightning blinked. _Vanille? _"Zen Cherie!"

Lightning looked up in time for Vanille to dash over and catch her arm. Following her was a doctor. There was no sign of Serah. "Let's go, Cherie." Vanille urged. "Doctor Rafford told me they already stopped by. We should apologize for the delay."

"Where's S...Linkka?"

"Your sister _Linda _is in the bathroom." Vanille shook her head. "We should go get her. Come on."

Rafford gave the blonde a small smile. "Thanks, Tezzy."

Vanille tugged on Lightning's arm. "Let's _go_."

**XXX**

Lightning swallowed, hard. "It's true then?"

"I'm afraid so." Rafford bowed his head to them. "Fang is not a man. While I've never known anything like this to ever have occurred before, there could be any number of reasons for it. It could be the father's fault. Or perhaps the mother was hit by a sting or a venom that caused a genetic deformity- "

"Fang's not deformed." Lightning interjected sharply.

"Pardon," Rafford apologized. "Just a medical term for unusual mutation- I do not believe Fang deformed in the slightest either. She's actually rather pretty, like her mother..." Rafford shook his head. "In any case, Fang is completely female, with fully functioning male genitalia. While it makes her unique, everything about her biology tells us that she is female, which is a conclusion I would have reached even without science backing the fact."

Lightning's throat felt tight; her hands fisted at her sides. "So... you knew?" Serah read early warning signs of Lightning's temper. "You knew this all along and you didn't do anything?"

"Claire..."

Lightning was standing now and moved in threateningly against Rafford. "Even if Fang wasn't the soon-to-be-leader of your nation, how could you know and not do anything? Are you that cowardly?" Lightning glowered.

"Lightning..."

But Rafford held his ground, even as Lightning seethed, threateningly close to pummeling the coward for his lack of action. "I did everything I could, Princess Farron." Rafford told her evenly. "The very first visit, I told both Fang and Chief Asael everything I've just revealed to you. Fang panicked, and his father was very clear. Had I persisted in trying to convince them, I would not be here to tell you this now. Do you think it was easy to sacrifice my humanity in something I knew was wrong so I could stay, and help Fang along the way?" Rafford sighed. "Both were set on 'fixing' Fang, even before they'd entered this clinic. If I wanted to stay, and continue helping Fang, even in the little ways I could, I had to stay."

Lightning grunted, anger still hot and fresh in her as she stepped back from Rafford, wanting to hit something. "You could have told someone." Lightning voiced, needing to place her anger somewhere. "You could have said something about what Asael was doing to Fang."

"Chief Asael was never cruel to Fang." Rafford shook his head. "Not until after the discovery, and even then, I didn't learn about it but from the brief glimpses I had when Asael still took Fang to this clinic. It may be hard to hear, Miss Farron, but Asael is a good man. He's accomplished unbelievable feats for all of Gran Pulse. You yourself should know he was the direct man to link your nations. Even after I discovered hints of it, who do you think would follow me, in claiming the savior of our world was secretly a brainwashing bastard to his daughter, because Fang wasn't the son he wanted?"

Rafford continued. "Asael developed this cruelty to Fang, yes, but it's not purposefully just to be cruel to his son. I don't know why Chief Asael is the way he is to Fang now, but he's a great man too, Princess. I have no sympathies for him where Fang's concerned, he's ruined her self-worth with his own image of who she should be, but Fang herself is happy in her belief. She _wants _to be a guy. While it's entirely wrong, what Asael's done to her, at this point, it may even be what's best. It's possible that the transformation could turn Asael back into the father he was, and give Fang the confidence and belief in herself that she lacks. This operation is something Fang's wanted since discovery of her womanhood. Forcing her to stay as she is may just be more cruel than letting her change."

Lightning's jaw stiffened. _But it's not right. If Fang really is a woman..._

"Princess- "

"Lightning." Lightning corrected, teeth grinding.

"Lightning," Rafford corrected. "Tell me; you are Fang's bride to be. Why are you so insistent about keeping this change from Fang?"

"Because it's _wrong_."

Rafford was quiet for an instant. "Lightning. If you go to Fang with this to confront her, I need you to promise me your intentions are pure. What's happened to Fang _is _wrong, there's no doubt about that. But Fang is how she is now, with a mindset that she's been waiting for this operation for years now, as her only ray of hope of ever truly measuring up, both in the Chief's and her own eyes. If you talk to her, you must promise me that you're doing it for her. It cannot be sought after for selfish reasons... else you may hurt Fang even more than she's been scarred already."

Lightning's eyes flashed over to Rafford, searching his face. _How would he... _Lightning shook her head. Her sexuality didn't matter in this case; Lightning went in to marry Fang, resigned to deal with whatever he might look like. She'd been surprised, but that wasn't what she loved about Fang. This wasn't about her, it was about doing what was right, and releasing Fang from Asael's tight hold, the way it should be.

At the moment of quiet, Serah bit her lower lip. "Claire- "

Lightning broke the stillness, shaking her head. "It's for Fang_._" Lightning told him resolutely. "Serah, Vanille- let's go." She cast a look back at Raffold and steeled her jaw. "Thank you, Doctor."

Raffold sighed. "Blessings follow you, Princess." Lightning disappeared out the door. Raffold felt heavy. "Good luck..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Claire, where are you going?"

Lightning opened the door. "I'm going to find Fa- " Lightning cut off, eyes widening at the person standing before her at the door. "-ng."

"Hey Light," Fang greeted, both a little sheepish and still hesitant, worried. "I'm sorry for running out on you earlier. I just..." Fang sighed. "Can we talk, Light? I owe you a couple of explanations."

"Okay." Lightning opened the door further, revealing that Serah was there with them too. "Let's go to your room, Fang."

Serah bit her lip as Fang nodded and offered her a meek smile on his way past.

Lightning led both of them to Fang's room and opened the door. She reached back and touched Fang's wrist, just barely glancing her fingers across his skin as they pulled into the room. Fang started over to the bed, beckoning Lightning to follow, who did. He breathed in once before beginning.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Fang apologized right off the bat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. You should have been the first to know about my... condition, especially when I wasn't scheduled to get the surgery until after meeting you. I panicked earlier when you found out, so I'm sorry for running then too." Fang sighed.

"You showed me a lot of trust earlier today when you told me about your preferences, and I didn't return the favor. Claire... there's no excuse for hiding it from you, and I want everything out in the open concerning me and what's going on. I'm... I'm a lot more feminine than you probably think, Claire. I'm like a guy trapped in a girl's body... it's why I hide under so many layers. You told me earlier that you like the way I look, which was... really nice of you to say, I suppose, and it makes more sense now that I know about your preferences, but Claire...

I honestly hate myself." Fang confessed. "For the way I look anyway, and how I developed as a woman should. It's not how a guy's supposed to be, and it's something I've been waiting to correct since discovering the issue. I'm going to get surgery, Claire. Facial reconstruction, steroids, drugs to make me more masculine... I know you said you'd like me either way, but I don't know if you realized the whole extent of how I'm going to change. I'm going to become the full man I should be, like my father."

Fang exhaled. "Will you still be okay with that, Claire? When I lose all traces of my femininity?"

"Fang," Lightning shook her head. "I told you that doesn't matter to me, and I meant it. I'm still going to be your girlfriend, no matter what you look like or how masculine you are." Lightning sighed. "I do... I do have a question though, Fang."

Fang nodded respectfully. "Go ahead, Claire. Ask anything."

"Are you..." Lightning steeled her determination, looking at Fang helplessly. "Excuse how this sounds, Fang, I don't want to hurt you..." Fang gave an equally weak little laugh and took her hand. Lightning winced, staring down at her lap. "Are you sure you're a guy, Fang?" Lightning finally voiced, then rushed on. "I know this has been something you've struggled with your whole life, looking so... so femininely attractive, but maybe your features and your body are so girly _because _you're a girl..."

"_Heh,_" Fang seemed a little put down. "It could seem that way, I know, but I'm not. I'm sorry that I ever got your hopes up, too, looking the way I do."

Lightning wasn't ready to drop that easily. "But Fang," Lightning stressed. "You said yourself that it's not just your face too, but your body's developed differently too."

"Know any girl with a penis?" Fang asked, shaking his head. "It's not so, Light. I'm just a guy with a lot of girlish deformities."

"What if you're just a girl with unusual equipment instead?" Lightning argued, trying to keep her voice level and calm. "It's possible, isn'it it?"

Fang shook his head again. "Now you're starting to sound like Raffold when he first found out. It's not really possible for that to happen, Light. I know you'd probably prefer me un-masculine- "

"This has nothing to do with how I'd prefer you, Fang!" Lightning made an effort to settle. Fang snorted, just barely, unintentionally. "It _doesn't_." Lightning affirmed. "I just want to know why you're so closed off to the possibility of it."

"Why are you so open to it?" Fang tossed back. "I know it's not intentional, and you don't mean it that way, Lightning, but you really want me to be open to this 'possibility' because that's how you'd like me best. Even if it's unconscious," Fang held up a hand, stopping her from interrupting. "It's okay, Light. I understand. I'm just not a girl, alright?"

"Fang, I'm not arguing this with you on my personal preference's sake- "

"Then why are you arguing it?" Fang challenged. "If it really doesn't matter to you how I look as your husband? And when exactly did this become an argument? It's not something open for debate, Lightning. I think I'd know my gender a little better than you at this point of my life, judging that I've known my body for eighteen years, and haven't known you for less than a week now."

"Fang- "

"No really, Light." Fang was getting stirred. "Go on then, why don't you tell me why you're so determined I'm a woman, and willful to make me see it too, if you don't have a personal stake in this. I'd like to hear."

"Fang," Lightning tried desperately to settle Fang back down too. She didn't want to be arguing, but Fang was taking it much more offensively than his original openness would have suggested. Lightning tried to save the fight from escalating. "It's not because I'm going to like you any less when you're fully male, Fang, it's just that that may not be your natural state. I know you think it is- but you've been influenced into the idea too, by Asael, who- "

"Ohh, I see." Fang scoffed, standing. "So this isn't only about getting what you want, it's about defying my father too, ya? 'Influenced' me, huh? Like he poisoned my mind into making me think I'm a guy, when you're really the one that knows what's best for me."

"Fang- "

"Listen, _'Claire,'" _Fang snapped, turning on her, eyes angry. "I can understand that you'd want me to stay as I am. I get that that's your thing, and you prefer me to look as womanly as possible so you can feel comfortable- what I won't take is these lies your feeding to get around that. I don't know what your problem with my father is, but don't come in here with accusations against my family when you're clearly just after your own personal stake in the matter."

"Fang," Lightning desperately flailed to retain a semblance of control over Fang's growing rage. "I'm not trying to accuse your dad- I'm just saying you were young when you first started developing as a woman, and your dad's opinion would have held a lot of stock with how you see yourself-"

"Oh, so now father's manipulating my view to satisfy his own, is that it?"

Lightning lost her hold. "Good fathers don't tell their sons what 'real men' should and shouldn't do, Fang!"

"So now he's a bad father, too?" Fang snarled, and Lightning realized her error, too late. "Excuse his raising techniques from being different than yours, _Princess_, but life here in Gran Pulse isn't exactly as pampered as what you're used to. Sometimes harder lessons are necessary. You'd think you'd realize that after nearly being ignorantly eaten by an Ocho your second day here."

Lightning was struck by his heedlessly cruel words, and it hurt to hear them from him, much more than she expected. Lightning had never been one to sit back and take a verbal lashing, either. With two tempers raised, and hurt rolling in the midst, Lightning stood too, angry and severely offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware it was so hard being the Chief's child. It must have been _soo _difficult for you too, being raised completely loved by your people, given a castle and servants who volunteer their work out of love for their leadership. You know, for being so high up, you'd think they'd teach you a little something more, like when someone's completely corralling and exploiting your life!"

"Oh, I know exactly who's looking to exploit me," Fang shouted back, rage and hurt burning through his eyes. "And it's not my father! My father's a great man, and has ten times the kinder affection for me than you ever will, I'm seeing. I can't believe I thought I loved you, or that you..." Fang cut off, turning his back on her. "You're going to leave me if I become a man, Light? 'Cuz I'll save you the trouble. I won't be convinced out of the operation." Fang was at the door in a flash. "Now get outta my castle."

The door slammed behind Fang, leaving Lightning alone in his room. Hurt, angry, in shock with disbelief, Lightning collapsed back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow from above to squeeze. Wet eyes threatened to undo her, so Lightning steeled her jaw and bit down on the fluff, knuckles white. Lightning's lip trembled.

**XXX**

"Mom," Serah exhaled upon finding Cyrus in the room. Cyrus turned at her call and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Pup. Looking for your mother?" Raina came in from their joint-room bathroom, smiling pleasantly.

"Both of you, actually." Serah admitted. "Claire's been in Fang's room for almost an hour now..." Cyrus' eyebrows raised. "And Fang left forty minutes ago." Serah added quickly. "I... I think she's crying." Raina's eyebrows raised too.

"Take us to her, Serah."

**XXX**

"Claire."

"Go away," Lightning whimpered, voice hoarse. She squeezed tighter.

"Honey." A second, more feminine voice joined the first and the sound of padding feet drew near before the bed depressed on either side of her. Lightning hid her face, burrowing deeper into the smushed pillow as a large, gentle hand touched down on her shoulder.

"Claire, baby." Cyrus' voice was soft as his hand gently started massaging over her back. "What happened, honey?"

Lightning clutched the pillow for all she was worth, burying herself in the fluff. She mumbled something incoherent, and felt Raina's slender fingers on her shoulder, sliding down her arm as her parents both strove to comfort her. Lightning breathed evenly, trying to settle her racing, aching heart. She stayed there for a good few moments as both elder Farrons soothed her. Lightning felt awful, and heavy, and sick.

When she finally mustered up the strength again to pull away, the sight of her dad's warm face, creased with lines of concern and love very nearly sent her over the edge again. Lightning dropped her pillow and gladly allowed Cyrus' arms to encircle her. Cyrus pulled his daughter to him and held her, massive frame big enough to engulf her as Lightning buried her face again, this time in his shoulder.

"I screwed up, dad," Lightning whimpered, trying very hard to contain herself. "I scared him." Lightning felt a hand comb down through her hair as Cyrus embraced her. Lightning made a discreet effort to wipe her cheek on Cyrus shoulder before pulling away from her dad- but Cyrus didn't let her go far. With one arm still loped over her shoulder, he clutched her to his side, and Lightning felt Raina move in beside her on the other side, complete with her arm looping under Cyrus' to squeeze her too.

"What happened, Claire?" Raina was gentle as always, especially with Lightning showing such delicate emotion like this. "Did you push too fast, honey?"

Cyrus' eyebrows went up again over Lightning's head, looking at his wife.

"Yes, I... " Lightning shuddered, leaning against her mother. "I wouldn't let it drop, Mom. I knew Fang wouldn't react well, but he wasn't even- he didn't want to hear any of it. And it just went from bad to worse; I mentioned Asael and he exploded, and I snapped back, and he... he thinks I just like him because of how he looks now, and that I won't after his surgery, but that's not it. It's not it at all..."

Cyrus squeezed her to his side. "Surgery, Claire?"

"He wants to 'correct' himself. He thinks he's deformed. I think he's flawless, but Fang hates his body and his dad's brainwashed him into thinking he needs to change. I don't even care if he does, if it makes him happy... but he _thinks _it's what he wants because his dad wants it, he hasn't thought enough for himself about it. I was trying to trigger him into another mindset about it, but he just kept assuming I was trying to keep him physically desirable to me."

"Fang's getting surgery, Claire?" Raina prodded gently.

Cyrus blinked, more than a little confused. "What about Fang's body and brainwashing?"

"Oh!" Lightning looked to her mother. "I tripped today, and fell on Fang," Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, but Lightning still beat him to it, not noticing. "And I found out why, Mom. Why he doesn't like to touch, and covers up. It's because he has breasts, and a mostly-female body, and he's ashamed of it, so he's been hiding under his clothes and hoping I wouldn't find out until after his surgery."

Raina blinked. Cyrus was at a loss. He mouthed to Raina over Lightning's head. _"What's going on?" _Raina just shook her head, quietly promising to fill him in later.

"Honey," Raina combed a hand through Lightning's soft tresses. "Fang..."

"Has boobs and a girl's body." Lightning filled in again. "It's true, Mom. You can ask Vanille too. She'd tell you."

Cyrus digested that. "Fang's a woman?"

"I don't know," Lightning admitted, exhaling. "He has a penis." Cyrus' eye twitched. "Not that I would know," Lightning hastily added.

Raina nodded, taking this in at a more adaptable rate than Cyrus. "So you talked to him about it, Claire?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it talking." Lightning sighed. "I just... Fang's opinion of himself and his disgust with his body is formed by his dad, not him. I just wanted to suggest that it doesn't _have _to be based on his father's ideals. Fang hates the way he looks and speaks, and he has no self-confidence when he's with Asael. If he really wants to change, that's fine, I just wish I knew it was cause that's what he wants, not him trying to meet Asael's ridiculous perfections of 'real men.'"

"You two fought?" Raina surmised.

Lightning nodded miserably. "He... I provoked it, but I..." Lightning swallowed hard, eyes trained down on her lap. "I love him, Mom." Lightning's heart twisted in pain. "It just... it really hurt. I didn't want to fight with him, but we both said things, and I..."

Cyrus breathed a silent sigh of relief. This was something he could help fix. Grabbing Lightning up under the arms, Cyrus hauled her up and back. "Dad!" Lightning squirmed as Cyrus tugged her back against his chest and locked his arms around her her stomach as he held her in place.

"You know what that means, don't you Claire?"

"Dad!" Lightning wriggled, but Cyrus' monstrous grasp was unshakable. His arms, clamped around her sides and abdomen, stretched far enough to encircle her entirely, and left his fingers resting at her sides. Cyrus tickled, and Lightning kicked, struggling not to laugh. "Dad, stop it!" Lightning swatted at his hands to no avail, twisting and kicking to worm away.

"That means you have to give chase and catch him!" Cyrus continued tickling her sides as Lightning jerked. He broke out into song for her. "Forrr, Claire would walk a hundred miles, and Claire would walk a hundred more! Just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles to end up at love's true door."

"Those aren't even the lyrics! Daaad!" Lightning squeaked, squirming, then embarrassingly giggled and clamped both hands down over her mouth, blushing and kicking to get free. Mission accomplished, Cyrus leaned over from behind her and Lightning felt his scruff brush her cheek in a whiskery kiss before he released her. Lightning rolled off her father's chest onto the bed, turning to stop right in front of Raina, who smiled down at her daughter and lifted a hand to brush back the straight locks that'd fallen in front of Lightning's face.

"Claire,"

"Mom." Lightning lifted from the bed and hugged her before she could say anything else. She squeezed her tightly, head nestling into her mom's shoulder now. Raina embraced her.

"You know what you're going to say, Claire?" Raina whispered softly.

"No," Lightning confessed. "But I'm going to get him back, Mom."

Cyrus grinned. "That's my girl."

**XXX**

Lightning reached out for the door handle, determined. She was going to find Fang, apologize, confess her feelings and assure him she wouldn't leave while staying away from dangerous subject material. She'd told him what she thought, there was no use to dwell now. Fang would make his choice when the time came, and pushing wasn't going to convince him. No, Lightning knew how she felt about Fang, and she'd make sure he knew it too. She wasn't a frivolous girl; it was true that she'd never even fallen for somebody before, but Lightning knew and she'd be damned if she'd let anyone, Asael or herself or anything screw it up.

"Going somewhere?"

Lightning recognized the voice of evil instantly. "Chief Asael," Lightning turned to him, resentment rising just at the sight of him. "I'm just going for a stroll."

"Oh?" Asael advanced, and for a moment, Lightning thought he was going to attack her. Instead, he simply lifted a hand to the door and closed it. "I don't think that's a good idea, _Lightning_. Gran Pulse is a dangerous place, even moreso at night. Without a guide, I simply can't allow you to wander where you may cross into trouble. And since Fang left about an hour ago, there's just no one else who I'd trust with your protection to venture out." Asael smiled at her coldly. "Why don't you go upstairs and play something safe with your sister. Fang will be home and willing to take you out tomorrow night, I'm sure."

Lightning gritted her teeth. "Thank you." Her tone was laced with acid. "I'll have to settle with taking up extra hours of Fang from you tomorrow, then. Good day, Chief." Lightning dismissed herself before anything else could be spoken and hurried from the room. Climbing the familiar stairs to her own room, Lightning shut the door behind her and locked it, starting over for the balcony at once.

"You going after him, Claire? We're not supposed to go out after dark."

Lightning startled at the voice and whirled to face Serah, who was laying on her bed and gazing up at the ceiling aimlessly. Lightning sighed. "You going to tattle on me?"

Serah chuckled. "Does that ever stop you anyway?"

_Point. _Lightning started over to the balcony. "How're you going to find him, Claire?" Serah asked, more reasonable now.

"I know where he is." Lightning opened the balcony door.

Serah got up off the bed. "You _think _you know where he might be, you mean."

"Same difference." Lightning waved her off, hopping up to the edge of the balcony.

Serah sighed. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow to hear the tragedy of the poor Princess' death in Gran Pulse wild, you know."

"Aww, that's sweet, Serah." Lightning turned about on the other side of the balcony, facing Serah now. "Wish me luck?"

"You better not die over him, Claire, I'll be pissed."

"Yes, but you think it'd prove the point to him?"

Serah stepped forward and grabbed Lightning around the back, hugging her. "Be safe, Claire."

"Don't be overdramatic, Serah." Lightning rubbed her back. "I'll be fine."

"Don't say that." Serah mumbled, still clutching her. "All the good guys say that before they get killed, and their lover tragically realizes their mistake, and ends up killing themselves too 'cuz it couldn't register just a moment earlier, then oops, you turn out to be still alive and- "

"Too many storybooks, Serah." Lightning laughed. "We haven't even had sex yet, and always happens before the hero dies, doesn't it?"

"Not always." Serah squeezed her.

"I'll be careful." Lightning promised. "If I'm not back by noon tomorrow, you're allowed to tattle okay?"

"Eight." Serah argued.

"Noon."

"_Eight_." Serah squeezed her tighter.

"_Noon._"

"Seven."

"Okay, okay, nine. agreed?"

Serah gave her one last squeeze, looking scared when she pulled away. Lightning winked and started down, swinging dangerously from the balcony to the wall. "Good luck, Claire."


	16. Chapter 16

"Good boy, Odin." Lightning patted the horses' neck and gave him an apple she'd stuffed into her jacket, which he chomped gratefully. Lightning pet down his side, then nodded back the way they'd come. "Go home now, Odin." Lightning patted his butt encouragingly. Odin snorted and looked back at her, huffing. "I'll be alright." Lightning told the horse. "I'm coming back with Fang later. Go on, now. Go back to the stable, Odin." Lightning patted him again. Though Odin snorted once more, he started trotting away, casting one last glance at Lightning on his way. Lightning smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Turning back to her current surroundings, Lightning surveyed the area immediately surrounding her. It was dark now, but Lightning recognized the place Odin had first brought her, and good instinct allowed her to trace her steps. As Lightning stalked forward through the night, she put a steadfast hand to her gunblade's hilt and kept it there. She rather not draw fiends by the light's reflection on the blade, but at the same time, she knew to be ready. Pulse wildlife changed in the dark, and Lightning knew she wasn't prepared for whatever was out there. Caution was key to survival this time, especially now that she was alone.

Lightning followed her trail and soon found herself faced with a rotting, half-eaten Ocho carcass that was currently being guarded by a pack of sleeping Sahagins. Lightning's face scrunched upon the sight of them, scattered about with half-eaten chunks of the deceased Ocho lying about. Not taking the time to linger, Lightning hurried on, trekking her way back along the path that Fang had led her upon their very first visit.

It was different, trying to trace her footsteps in the night from memory with so little landmarks on the plain, but Lightning had a strong sense of direction and a great memory. She trekked on through the night, coming across another pack of sleeping gorgonpsids and hurrying past them as well. She wondered where the night creatures were, but she could hear them, and knew they could creep on her at any moment. Tonight was a stealth mission, and the less she came into contact with, the better. So Lightning continued on, venturing forward in what she hoped were her familiar footsteps as the night chirped back at her its creepy noises, stalking her silently.

Lightning hit a tall cliff wall before she was supposed to and looked down both ways, trying to determine which way would bring her to the lip of the cave. Judging her angle must have been off going too far east, Lightning took up pace the other direction and was relieved to find a crack in the rock wall that opened up into a fold, and then a creasing divot leading into a cave when she progressed to the right angle.

Lightning halted when she rounded the fold in the rock and came upon a Beast, one with a pincer head, like an overgrown Gorgonpsid's who scissors never stopped growing from the horn atop its head and beneath its chin. _Managarmr? _Lightning thought. _I think that's what Fang called it. _The Beast's gray, sleek and bony body shimmered in the moonlight as it rested, directly in front of her cave.

Slowly, Lightning pulled out her gunblade. This particular creature had a wide range of sense, Fang had said. Lightning wasn't interested in testing the theory. It was cowardly to kill something while it slept, even a fiend, but Lightning couldn't take chances here; she was out in Gran Pulse at night, and it was kill or be killed. Lightning leveled her gunblade between the Beast's eyes, giving a silent apology for not giving the fiend a chance.

_"AROOOOO!" _Lightning startled at the close noise, flipping around quickly. _"ARR, ARR, AROOOOO!" _

A single baby Managrmr sat on its butt behind her, muzzle lifted to Cocoon, howling its little heart out.

The back of Lightning's shoulder exploded in pain as three sharp claws pierced into her shoulder. Lightning whirled on her attacker, making the claws slice horizontally through her skin as she pulled back and just barely caught the top incisor of the adult Managrmr's mouth as her blade flipped out. Lightning blocked the lunging bite and stepped back, gunblade clanging as she dropped the blade side to catch a lower uppercut of his sharp extension.

The beast growled and cut his whole extended muzzle at her diagonally, narrowly missing slicing Lightning's collar cleanly as she hopped back to avoid that blow too.

Realizing she was losing ground fast, Lightning dropped under the next swipe and cut a heavy swath at the lower pincer. The Managrmr howled as the blade chopped into it and stuck; it brought its muzzle down hard, narrowly missing Lightning's shoulder with the tip as it slammed the pincer into the ground, both trying to strike her and dislodge the blade.

Lightning ripped her weapon free with a giant haul and, as the beast lifted its fleshy throat to scream, Lightning drove her blade upward, slicing into the monster's throat evenly. Blood gushed from the wound, and the Managrmr hopped back, away from her blade, whimpering as it pawed at its throat. Lightning's blade yanked free and caused a fresh flow. The monster cowered.

"Ow!" Lightning yelped as sharp little prickly teeth cut into her hand. She lifted the appendage away, but the puppy came with it. Lightning winced, using two fingers of her gunblade hand to pry the little beastie free, where she gripped it around the stomach instead. The little yapper barked and twisted, squirming to bite her- and Lightning saw the panic open in the mother's eyes. "Shit."

Dropping the squirt, Lightning ducked down as the mother charged and rock chipped away above her head, crumbling down on her. Lightning crawled out from under the bottom incisor and held up her gunblade threateningly, back now to the cave as she faced the beasts. The mother opened her maw and clipped the back of the young Managrmr's skin above its neck between two teeth. She took a step back from Lightning with her pup. Lightning took a step back too, nearing the cave.

Lightning caught the mother's eye and took another step back. Slowly, she pulled the gunblade behind her as the beast retreated further too. Deciding that it wasn't going to lunge, the fiend turned slightly and started walking away, limp-legged puppy dangling in its maw. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her blade, reaching back to touch her injured shoulder. Her hand came away sticky with blood, and her shoulder throbbed, but the fiend hadn't cut very deep. Her hand was very minor, merely stinging.

Lightning ducked down into the cave.

It was pitch black inside. Without the light of the sun to gather through the holes in the ceiling, the moon's illumination provided inadequate with which to see. Lightning reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

It was slow going, using the dim illumination of her phone as her only guiding light. Though there hadn't been fiends in these tunnels the first time Fang and Lightning had been here, Lightning kept on the alert for them, all the while trying to trace their looping steps through a poorly lit system of tunnels. She ended up at dead ends more than once, and a few tunnels that simply circled around, back to where she'd started, but Lightning was determined. If she had to try _every _tunnel in this cave, she was going to, if it could possibly lead to Fang. So Lightning continued, trekking through the dark as her phone battery slowly dwindled, with only sparse pockets of moonlight that seeped through and a dying phone to guide her way.

After a solid hour of searching to no avail, Lightning was starting to doubt herself. She still seemed no closer to finding the side passage than she had when she'd begun, and her phone was starting to protest on only two bars, which she really should be saving for some kind of emergency. Still, Lightning pressed on, hawk-eyes scanning every rock surface and crevice for the small pocket she and Fang had crept into.

When her phone started bleeping for the five minute warning, Lightning shut off the screen and continued on in the dark. She hadn't come across any fiends in the light, so she wasn't too worried about that, but the lack of her phone's light made the going even slower. The pockets of moonlight were sporadic and rare, Lightning traveled mostly by touch alone, feeling blind and vulnerable.

Lightning was just about ready to give up and wait for morning to come so she could find her way out when she spotted a faint gleam. Lightning felt along the walls, making her way over before she came upon the gleam, which was actually a small opening in the rock surface, where moonlight poured in from a broken chunk of rock high above. It was a crack Lightning recognized, the one she had visited before.

Spirits rejuvenated, Lightning proceeded through the narrow passageway of last time, eyes on the wall, where she searched out the initial climbing location that Fang had brought her to last time. She found it after a few moments, high above her head as it'd been the first time around. Lightning was determined.

Stretching out her arm, she winced as pain rolled through the fresh cuts on her shoulder. Lightning took a deep breath, eyeing the first rung. Taking a couple of steps back, Lightning readied herself, ran, and jumped- and completely missed as her shoulder squealed out in pain at the stretching abuse.

Lightning fell back to the ground on her knees, cursing and clutching her arm. "Gahh." Lightning winced. Releasing her arm, Lightning closed her eyes and slowly cranked back her arm, pushing up and back as far as it would go to regain her flexibility. Pain ricocheted through her injured shoulder, but Lightning persisted, and held it there, maintaining that she _could _go the length and hold it. After a long moment, Lightning released the stretch and looked back up at the first rung. _I did it once. _Lightning reminded herself. _Should be easier now, to do it again._

Except she hadn't been injured the first time around, had had Fang to guide her, and an anti-grav device to catch her if she slipped up. Lightning shook these thoughts away and focused. The next time she jumped, she wrapped two full-fisted fingers around the starting rung and imagined the pain away as she eyed her next target. _One step closer to Fang. _Lightning reminded herself, silently praying that he was up there. She'd been so sure of it when she started, but now that she was climbing in the midst, so close, doubt started to creep in. Lightning swallowed it back and continued on.

The climb was treacherous. The higher Lightning climbed, the more her shoulder ached, and the sting in her hand became persistent. There was much more trial and error than her first climb with Fang. Without him there to guide her, Lightning had to figure her own path, and that left much to be discovered by climbing up certain heights, only to realize there was no continuation of holds to continue climbing. Lightning was tired and strained; a pounding migraine was quickly adding itself to her list of ailments, which included muscle ache and soreness now too, as well as a gradual numbing of her hands.

Lightning sweat it out, hanging from the wall as she breathed and tried to regain her willpower to move. Roughly halfway up, she was almost entirely spent, and pretty sure her fingers were about to bleed. Worse yet, the handholds were getting extremely thin again. Lightning tilted her head back to gaze up, panting in frustration. She looked back down again, but neither was an easy path. Right smack dab in the middle of the cliffside, Lightning knew she only had to push on. _Just a little more. _Lightning urged her exhausted body. _Fang needs you. You're so close._

So Lightning pushed beyond her limits and rose higher yet, silently thanking the Maker when she avoided having to re-climb any false holds. But Lightning was drained, and what little she had was fast seeping from her. Only about ten feet higher, she stopped again, fingers clinging to the rockface for all she was worth. Her arms ached and her shoulder throbbed. The sting in her hand had numbed, and Lightning feared she'd lose her hold entirely soon. Her toes felt raw and her right leg was starting to cramp up on her.

Lightning exhaled, sweating, and reached up for the next hold. She cried out as the tendons in her shoulder especially protested the movement and brought her arm back down quickly, body one constant ache. She looked down again, and knew she'd never make the distance. Up was no better, for the holds only got smaller and she still had the nearly horizontal distance to cover. _I'm not going to make it. _Lightning realized. _I'm not strong enough. _Even now, she could feel her tired body slipping, the will to let go strong and almost overpowering. Lightning just felt so tired...

"Hello?" Lightning shook herself from her daze, wondering if she was sleeping or hallucinating- or maybe she was dead already, having fallen to her death. But her body was still one big sore bruise, and Lightning didn't like the thought that she'd still be in this much pain once she'd died. _Okay, so not heaven. _Lightning checked off. _Hallucinating then? _"Is someone there?"

Fang's head popped over the ledge that seemed ages and forever away. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Light? What the hell are you doing here?"

Lightning felt happy and lighter at his appearance; she still didn't have energy, but the sight of Fang was a welcome one that filled her with warmth. "Fang." Lightning smiled at him, almost feeling drugged. _Even if he's not there, _Lightning told herself. _At least I'm getting to see him one last time._

"Light, you're hurt!" Lightning's shoulder was soaked through by this point, having undergone one too many stretches that tore the beginnings of her scabs right off. "You tried to climb injured?" Fang smacked himself. "Can you get any higher?" Fang asked, leaning over the edge down to her. "Come on, Light- I'll pull you up."

"You're mad at me too?" Lightning chuckled humorlessly, leaning her head against the rockface. "Not even my delusion of you will call me by name." Lightning sighed, resting against the rock. She closed her eyes. "That's a depressing thing for a dying girl to hear."

"Light, you're not dying!" Fang lurched into action. "Open your eyes- I'm coming down. Just- keep your damn eyes open!" Fang started down the slanted tilt of the rockface, scurrying in his haste. He glanced over his shoulder on the way down, seeing Lightning still hanging with her eyes closed. It scared him shitless. "Lightning, _open your fucking eyes!" _She did so, but only after a moment, to look back up at him, and smile in a manner that chilled him.

"I wish you weren't angry, Fang." Lightning spoke aloud, hoping her words would alter her illusion's mood. She didn't want to remember Fang being angry with her, not after all the good memories she had of him.

"Talk to me, Light." Fang demanded, needing her to stay with him. He quickened his descent, skipping whole platforms in his rush to reach her.

"Fang," Lightning smiled fondly, eyeing the wall. "I'm glad you're here. You're a hard guy to find, you know? Traipsing through tunnels, and mother pincer beasts." Lightning paused, lips once again resuming their gleeful little grin. "I seem to attract the mother beasts a lot. First with Big Mama, now with that... Cub Watcher." Lightning chuckled, eyes drifting shut once again.

"Light!" Fang's warning tone broke her reverie. "Keep talking to me. Who's this Cub Watcher?"

"She watches her cub, of course!" Lightning snorted. "Hence the creative title." Lightning yawned then, shaking her head. "I'm tired, Fang."

Fang's heart was racing as he came level with Lightning. "I know," Lightning was already drifting off again. Fang reached out and slapped her lightly. "Light, stay with me. You can go to sleep when we reach the top. I have something important for you to do right now." Lightning blinked, then nodded, staring seriously on to Fang, businesslike. "You need to climb over, Lightning. Climb over to me and loop your arms around my neck, Light, very tight. And squeeze your legs around my stomach as hard as you can. Got it, Light?"

Lightning frowned, puzzlement creasing her features. "But you don't like to be touched. You despise it."

"I do," Fang confirmed. "But this is an exception. Lightning, please, just climb over to me."

Lightning mumbled, reaching over. "Exception, exception," Fang took her outstretched arm and helped guide it over his shoulder. Lightning leaned over, and gave Fang half a heart attack when she jumped her legs over to him, instead of curling them slowly around the way she had with her arms. "I wish you allowed me more of this exception," Lightning told him, arms linked around his neck, legs wound around his stomach. "I like touching you." Lightning rested her cheek on her arm, touching the back of his head.

"You holding on tight?" Fang asked, heart thumping like a drum. "Stuck to me?"

"Mhmm," Lightning confirmed, nuzzling her face further into his hair. "Stickied on," Lightning breathed, hot air floating over the back of his neck. Lightning hugged him tightly to reassure him, and Fang exhaled, reaching up.

"You know, Fang," Lightning started wonderingly. "It makes me sad, that you hate yourself so bad that you don't even like to touch me."

"That's not true, Light." Fang corrected her. "I do like touching you. I just... don't like being touched much myself."

"Well that's hardly fair," Lightning huffed, squeezing him as Fang rose higher.

Fang bit his tongue as he climbed, feeling Lightning loosen around his stomach a little. "Tight, Light." Fang reminded her. "Hold tight." Lightning's squeeze re-established, Fang sighed, continuing his ascent. "Lightning... why do you like me?"

Lightning snorted, nuzzling her face further into Fang's neck and hair. "Now you're just _asking _for compliments." Lightning inhaled and sighed, pulling back to lean more on her arm. "You smell good, Fang."

Fang smiled sadly, stepping up to the next divot on his way. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Lightning purred. "I like the way you are, Fang." She squeezed him. "The way you treat me. Like I'm capable." Lightning murmured. "I like that you treat me equal. And you're so nice, too. Not like other guys." Lightning sighed, slumping against him. "I'm not a piece of meat to you, or a trophy for your mantel." Lightning curled to him. "Even if we weren't arranged, I'd want to be your girl."

"You'd be comfortable dating me?" Fang winced. "Because of how I look?"

"No, dummy." Lightning smacked him, giving Fang another heart attack before she linked wrists again. "Haven't you been listening?" Lightning snuggled against him, thighs squeezing around his sides. "I like you, Fang. Not how pretty you are. That was just an unexpected cherry on your cake." Lightning's face was suddenly buried in his hair again, and Fang felt her lips touch his neck. "I'd still think you're enticing, Fang." Lightning told him. "Even if you looked like Asael."

Fang paused, glancing over his shoulder to look at her, but Lightning's face was still buried in his hair. "You would? If I looked just like my dad?"

Lightning giggled, pulling away from his hair. "Maybe not at first," Lightning admitted. "Asael's like.. Serah territory." Lightning squeezed him. "But if I knew you," Lightning rested her head on her arm dreamily. "Yeah. You're my perfect."

Fang had reached the verge of the rock where it cut out horizontally. "Hang on tight here, Light." Fang reminded her. "We're almost there."

"Are you taking me to heaven?" Lightning asked sleepily. "I'm so tired, Fang."

"I know," Fang waited until her body tightened around his. "Just a little longer, Light, we're almost there." Fang started up, praying as Lightning clung to him. "How's your shoulder feel, Light?" Fang asked, moving as quickly as possible.

"It's better," Lightning told him, making Fang speed even faster. "It doesn't hurt so bad now. Did you make it better, Fang?" Lightning yawned again noisily as Fang pitched his arm over the top ledge, heaving them both up.

"I'm going to." Fang promised, hoisting them both over the ledge. He breathed again as his knee found solid ground, then hurried up again, Lightning still clung to his back. Fang scuttled out to the lip of the cave, rejoining Gran Pulse wilderness high on the mountain ledge before he kneeled.

"Light," Fang urged. "You can let go now."

"I don't want to." Lightning fussed.

"Light- "

"You won't let me hold you again," Lightning argued, sticking to Fang tightly. "I like holding you," Lightning told him sincerely. "And you won't let me, if I let go. You flinch and cower from it." Lightning nuzzled her face into his neck again. "This is the closest I've ever got to hugging you."

Fang felt a stab of guilt go through him. "Light..." Lightning clamped tighter. Fang looked down at the grass. "Claire, please." Lightning's grip loosened at the sound of her name. "You're injured. I want to cure you."

Lightning's hold on him became limp, and a moment later, Fang felt her slide down off his back. "Thank you." Fang breathed, turning to face her.

Lightning was haggard. Grit smeared her face and clothes, and her injured shoulder had soaked through the material of her coat. Her hair was erratic in messy, dirt-smeared tangles that hung wild over her face and flayed back, and there were rips in her clothes where she'd fallen or scratched herself.

She was still the most beautiful being Fang had ever laid eyes on.

Fang moved forward and reached out a hand to her, eyes scanning over her, especially fixated on her injured shoulder. "Claire..." Fang sighed, pausing, a few inches from her.

"Don't disappear, Fang." Lightning told him. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Fang promised her, coming closer. His hand hovered over her bloody shoulder, where three slash marks broke the jacket. Fang had no clear view of the wound to see how bad it was. "Come here." Fang instructed her, hands touching her arms as he pulled her over to him. Lightning shivered at his touch, warmed. Fang turned her back to him and traced his fingers lightly over the back of Lightning's shoulder. "Do you feel that?"

"Mmm." Lightning blinked tiredly, sleepy.

"Does it hurt?" Fang respecified.

Lightning didn't respond. Fang swallowed. "We need to take your jacket off. I can't see how bad it is, and the cloth's stained through."

"M'kay." Lightning started fumbling with the front clasps. Seeing her struggle, Fang pulled his arms around her and tugged her back a little, moving in to help undo the zippers and clasps. He grabbed both edges of her jacket and carefully pulled back, going extra slow when he'd reached the sticky part that was plastered to her. Fang tossed the ruined garment aside as his hands returned to Lightning's shoulders. Carefully, he lifted her shirt away from her shoulder and peered in at the claw wound. Fang winced.

Reaching into his belt, Fang detached an Elixir. He wound an arm around Lightning's stomach and pulled her back a little closer yet.

"Drink this." Fang instructed, popping the lid for her. Lightning lifted her hand to his on the little vial, and Fang guided the little plastic to her lips. Lightning's fingers brushed his as she leaned back to drink, back meeting Fang halfway as she downed it. Lightning didn't come back up, but laid there, resting, leaning into his shoulder... and breast. Fang closed his eyes and struggled to settle, forgoing the natural instinct to push her away.

When relatively calmed again, Fang opened his eyes to see that Lightning's had drifted shut. His hand hovered above her face, where he hesitatingly pushed back a few strands of hair to get a clear look at her from above. Lightning shifted at his touch, curling to him more.

"Claire..."

"Hmm?" Lightning mumbled sleepily, finding a comfortable position resting against him.

"Why'd you come after me?" Fang sighed as Lightning adjusted back, more fully pressing to him.

"I had to." Lightning mumbled. "You were angry at me," Lightning explained, turning in her adjustments as she scooted back against Fang. Now sideways in his lap, Lightning again laid her head against him, curled protectively close. Fang's left arm lifted, then dropped, then lifted again to curl around Lightning's back. "I didn't want you to think I wanted to leave."

"I would have come back, Claire." Fang shook his head. "You could have told me tomorrow."

"I had to tell you," Lightning insisted, whispering. "I'm not... leaving, Fang." Lightning inhaled softly, exhaustion clearly taking its toll. "I won't go... " Lightning's voice was faint. "Fang...Don't make me go."

Lightning's breathing evened out as she laid against him. Fang bowed his head against hers and closed his eyes, holding her. He whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

Lightning woke up warm. With one arm curled around her back, another loped over her legs, she was bundled tight against a warm, breathing body, head resting on a strong, padded shoulder. "Hey." Lightning blinked, eyes peering up as that familiar voice washed through her to see Fang smiling down at her softly, seeming both a little tired and little sad. "How're you feeling?"

Lightning realized she was cradled in Fang's arms, and he wasn't pulling away from her, or cringing. Not at the moment anyway. "I'm okay," Lightning's voice was rough from waking and her throat was dry. She coughed into her fist a couple times.

"Are you dizzy?" He asked, holding her during her coughing fit. "Anything hurt? Do you remember how you got here?"

_In your warm arms? _Lightning was still a little surprised by that. Yes, she'd fallen asleep in Fang's arms, but she hadn't guessed that he'd be comfortable enough to hold her through the night, so close to his body that he hated so badly. "I remember," Lightning confirmed, recalling flashes of Fang above her, climbing down, and carrying her up the rest of the cliff. She flushed lightly. "I'm not... confused anymore."

Fang's hand at her back idly toyed with her hair. Lightning could feel it, and she wondered if Fang was doing it consciously. "Glad to hear it," Fang's smile was still sad. hiding a deeper sorrow behind those jade gems. "You had me worried."

Lightning bit her tongue and looked down, unable to keep seeing that sadness in Fang's face. "...I'm sorry, Fang." Lightning apologized, heart thumping heavily.

"It's okay," Fang assured her, too easily. "You weren't at your best at the start of the climb. I'm surprised you made it up as far as you did."

Lightning bit harder. "I didn't mean about that." Fang's hand stilled in her hair. Lightning peeked up after a moment of quiet to see Fang gazing out straight on ahead, as if almost oblivious to her. Lightning cringed as a deep heaviness settled in her belly. She returned her eyes back to her chest. "I was pushy and insistent," Lightning confessed. "I didn't mean to hurt you by it."

Fang exhaled softly. "Me either," Fang looked back down at her. "I was just so angry...I didn't want to hear it. You had a right to question me and tell me what you thought, and I was... too defensive, and quick to yell at you. I should have been gentler, and more receptive to you." Lightning felt Fang's arm tighten around her back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and storming out." Fang breathed. "I know you were only trying to give another me perspective, a different 'what if' scenario concerning my gender."

Lightning stiffened. "Fang- "

"Shh," Fang hushed, soft to her. "I'm not trying to fight with you. It's okay." Lightning tried to settle. "I just want to talk to you about it." Fang soothed, hugging her. Lightning tilted her chin back to gaze up at him again. Her jaw quivered slightly. The arm looped around her knees shifted, and suddenly Fang's fingers were brushing her cheek. "It's okay," Fang told her again, voice hushed, turning to a whisper. "I won't yell at you again, Claire. I'm sorry."

Lightning was still, heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. "I know you don't want me to get the surgery, Claire."

"It's not 'cuz I'd like you any less," Lightning interjected, seeming much more desperate than Fang. "Fang, I- "

"Shhh," Fang calmed, feeling her rising panic. "I believe you. Claire- I believe you, it's okay." Lightning's eyes searched his, wondering where the sincerity behind those words came from, when he'd been so determined before... "I've had time to think about it." Fang told her, seeming to read her thoughts. "About why you'd be so insistent about it, and how you meant it when you told me you'd be okay. I believe you, Claire. That you'd still accept me. Our relationship goes deeper than that." Fang smiled at her kindly. "While I sincerely hope your feelings for me wouldn't diminish,"

"They wouldn't." Lightning affirmed. Fang gave her a soft look.

"I was too stuck on the thought before," Fang went on. "Believing that had to be the reason you persisted so much, trying to question if I really was a girl."

"Fang..."

"It's okay," Fang reassured her again. "We _should _talk about it. We're together, y'know? We can work through our different ideas without fighting." Fang held her to him, and Lightning unconsciously curled in. "I'm not going to leave you, Claire."

Lightning wanted to hug him, but her arm was trapped at her side against her body, and she didn't want to move too much, for fear that Fang would suddenly grow timid of how they rested against each other.

"So I was thinking," Fang continued. "About how you wanted me to consider the possibility that I'm not male. And it reminded me of when I was little, when I first noticed my... differences and went to the clinic with dad about it. I was still young, but I remember that day perfectly. I had two doctors who performed tests on me, and they did all kinds of tests on me at the start to try to find out what was wrong."

Fang gave her a small smile in the midst. "Neither could figure it out, but when both of them came back with my results, my first doctor, Rafford, was convinced that I was a girl. He pointed out all his reasoning and explanations behind it, too. Father was mortified, and I got scared too, but then the second doctor, Skelt, come forward and disagreed with him. He stated his own research and conclusions too. Neither were that much more conclusive than the other, and both couldn't explain how I'd grown the way I was, but it didn't really matter. Skelt could have told us he thought I was a boy because his mother was a chimp, and we still would have agreed with him more than Rafford."

Fang shook his head. "The point is, I grew up knowing myself to be male. Father raised me alone since I was a baby, and he taught me how to be strong and proud and fearless, like him. Rafford had a different opinion at the time, but even with my girly developments, I still felt like a guy. Deformed with abnormalities and too feminine of a body structure to be normal, but still male. It's who I grew up to be until I was eleven, when my body started developing abnormally. But the traits I gained weren't enough to switch my mindset over. I was getting girlier... but it felt weird and unnatural to my body, to who Father and I knew me to be."

Fang tilted his head at her, looking adorable above her. "It's like, if my mindset of who I am was going to change like that, Claire, I would have felt like a woman somewhere along the way, y'know?"

Lightning was quiet for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay, Fang. I understand that."

Fang nodded, looking to her for more. "But?" Lightning's brow creased. "Oh, come on, Claire." Fang chuckled. "I know there's a 'but' in you, squirming to be said."

"I..." Lightning trailed off.

"Come on," Fang encouraged her more gently, squeezing her arm. "I want to talk about this with you." Fang told her resolutely. "I... I've never talked about this with anyone, Claire. It feels good." _'Real men don't talk about their feelings, Fang.' _Fang smiled sadly at his father's echo. _At least dad's not here to see me let him down. _And... it _did _actually feel good to tell Lightning about this stuff. Fang had never breathed a lick about it to anyone, but it was kinda nice to let Lightning know...someone who wasn't going to judge him for it. _Maybe girlfriends are the exceptions to the men rules. _Fang thought. "You can tell me." Fang traced another finger down her cheek fondly, then moved his hand up to play with her hair. "I want to hear."

Lightning's heart throbbed a little harder. "I..." Lightning swallowed, urging her conviction to speak. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Fang again, but she wanted to speak, to say this to Fang. Lightning lifted her free arm and took his hand, twining her fingers together with his. "I wish you didn't find yourself so hideous, Fang." Lightning finally admitted. "Your girlier traits... you refer to them as abnormalities and deformities, but I don't think they deform you at all. Not even as a guy. You're unusual," Lightning's hand went to Fang's cheek now, where she rubbed the back of her palm against his cheek. "Unique, but not deformed. It's not what guys want to hear about their bodies, I know, but I don't... I don't like how you treat yourself like your diseased."

Lightning squeezed his fingers. "If the surgery gets rid of that, I'll be happy for you. I just wish you felt good about yourself Fang, even without it. It hurts me when I see you flinch, or back away, or the way you hide your body... you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself for something you're born with, even if it makes you a little different from the rest."

"_Heh_," Fang shook his head. "Where were you eight years ago, Claire? You might have had a bigger influence on me then. We could have been pretty good friends."

"Maybe I wouldn't have been gay, if I met you back then." Lightning joked lightly.

Fang chuckled, squeezing her.

Lightning's mouth twitched, staring up at him. She rubbed her hand against his cheek again, drawing up a little closer as Fang's arm behind her back lifted. "Fang..." Lightning murmured, eyes now drawing over to his lips, which she watched possessively.

"Hmm?"

Lightning's eyes lifted to his again. She stared up, reflected back at herself in his pupils. She loved those eyes. Clear and bright, they were like liquid precious stones, and Lightning always wanted to see them, and be in them before Fang. "I..." Lightning's mind was cloudy. Her eyes searched Fang's, who was so close to her, so tantalizingly close... She fumbled for words. "I'm..."

"You're stunning, Claire." Fang leaned over and closed the distance. Lightning inhaled deeply, arm that was locked to Fang's body now curling around his neck as Fang braced her up with his arm wound around her back. Lightning squeezed Fang's fingers as they dipped back lower, curious, inexperienced mouths both insatiable for the taste of their partner. Lightning moaned, tingles turning to fire in her body as she kissed Fang, held secure in his arms, satisfied. Lightning felt warm and wasn't surprised; she could last an eternity in these arms.

A wet droplet fell from the sky, nuzzling into Fang's hair. The heavens cracked, flashing lightning through the air as more droplets fell, cascading then exploding into tiny rivets as they hit. Lightning and Fang continued kissing obliviously, until a strike of lightning chanced down only meters away. Both startled, and Lightning blushed as Fang pulled away. Fang smiled through the drizzle that was quickly escalating to a downpour. Hand still in hers, he tugged her hand, standing himself and chuckling as he pulled Lightning to her feet. "Come on," Fang laughed, pulling her over to the shelter of the cave.

Once inside, Fang turned back to her and gave Lightning her private smile, warming her right up. Fang seated himself and Lightning followed, situating herself to the wall next to Fang, giving him a few inches if he needed it. Fang snorted and pulled closer to her, wrapping an arm around Lightning's shoulders, he pulled her in against his body. Lightning looked at him questioningly.

"I'm okay when it's you." Lightning turned away, smiling a little to herself as she rested her head back on his outstretched arm where it met the shoulder. She gazed out at the storm, watching the torrents rain down heavily as thunder crashed.

"Serah'll be scared," Lightning observed.

"Not a fan of storms?"

"Not a fan of lightning." Lightning smiled, resting back. She breathed in steadily.

"Tired, Claire?"

"A little." Lightning admitted, glancing over at him. "Aren't you?"

"A little." Fang admitted, offering her a small smile.

"You should sleep." Lightning told him. "Wyverns don't come out in the rain anyway, do they? I forgot my anti-grav at the castle." Lightning rested back herself, closing her eyes with a little wry smile. "Besides," she added. "It can't have been easy to carry me up the cliff. Give those hulking biceps of yours a break before they bust right out of your arm, won't ya?" Lightning curled back against Fang's shoulder, not even needing to open her eyes to feel him glowing.

Above her, Fang beamed, glancing down at his covered arm that she wasn't lying on. Delighted grin settling on his face, he leaned over to her slightly and rested his cheek on her head. "Good night, Claire."

"Sweet dreams, Fang."

**XXX**

"So much for waiting 'till nine to tattle." Lightning rolled her eyes, fishing fresh clothes from her closet for the new day.

"There was a storm!" Serah protested. "And you weren't there! I had to go to their room instead, and mom asked me why I hadn't gone to you..."

"You couldn't have lied?" Lightning huffed, pulling out an off-brown, sleeveless button-up. "How's this look?"

"Like you're coming back from mud-wrestling." Lightning tossed the shirt away and returned to her closet. "I just choked up, okay?" Serah pouted. "You didn't even get in trouble for it or anything, what're you so upset about anyway?" Serah's face contorted, right brow furrowing while the other arched in confusion. "And why're you asking me an opinion about your clothes?" Serah pursed her lips suspiciously. "Where are you going with him today? Is he taking you somewhere nice?"

"We're going into the city today," Lightning explained, rifling through her clothes. It wasn't really her thing to be especially picky between her outfits, but Lightning wanted to look especially nice for Fang. "He gets to pick what we do, but I'm paying for it this time."

Serah's face contorted again. "So it's like you're taking him out."

"Something like that."

Serah watched Lightning shuffle through her clothes and shook her head. "You're so helpless when it comes to being a girl, Claire." Butting in, Serah nudged her aside with a bump of her small hips and picked through Lightning's clothes. "If you didn't have such a queer style of outfits..." Serah mumbled.

"Says the straight girl with a fetish for wearing transparent nighties and stripper stocking's over her clothes." Serah cast a rude glare at her on the bed, where Lightning was relaxing now, having successfully provoked Serah into doing her work.

"It's _fashion_, Claire. Not that you'd understand the word with these sleeveless, zipper shirts." Serah held one out, holding it pinched between her fingers, as if it offended her. "Blehh."

"It also turns Vanille on," Lightning told her. "Soo, keep it up." Lightning gave her a thumb's up.

Serah _hmph_ed, pulling out a black layered skirt that Lightning hadn't seen in months, and tossed it back to her. "Wear that," Serah instructed. "With this," she turned around with a white button-up blouse, not so different than her other styles, but which had a classy design of cerulean flowers up one shoulder. "It'll compliment your eyes. Fang'll love it." Serah told her, going back to the closet and checking Lightning's shoes. She rolled her eyes. "So many boots. I know you're gay, Claire, but you don't have to dress like a man too!"

Lightning flung a pillow at her sister, receiving a boot chucked back moments later. Lightning smiled as Serah turned back to her, a delicate pair of heels. "These are only two inches. They'll give you some height, but not enough to be taller than him or anything."

Lightning sighed. "Do I really need heels?"

Serah slapped her lightly. "You'll take what I give you, and like it!" Lightning rolled her eyes as Serah plopped behind her on the bed. "Sooo..." Serah started, already conspicuous. "You both are happy and back together again? Stupidly running out and risking your life to talk to him worked?" Lightning just smiled. Serah waited a beat. "Did you kiss him?"

Lightning checked over her shoulder, shaking her head. "Claaire," Serah whined. "Come on. I just picked out your outfit and everything. You guys were out all night!"

"It was storming."

"Yeah, and you were in it! Come on! You've barely told me anything about it, Claire! Did you find him immediately? Was he hurt? Who apologized- what even got you there? Claaaire!"

"Okay, alright, fine." Lightning relented.

Serah drew closer to her on the bed, huddling with her. "Tell me _every_thing."

**XXX**

Fang stepped out of the shower refreshed, reaching up to his hair, which he ruffled with one hand, making it an adequate mess before he curled his body into the shower towel, wrapping himself around the shoulders. Fang fetched the roll of wrap and rubbed himself off; dropping the towel, he started high on his stomach and covered up, binding himself once more as his thoughts predictably turned to Lightning.

_Claire, _Fang smiled, recalling her soft voice as he reminisced. He loved that her face so easily filled his mind at the start of every fresh day. He could still remember the press of her against his shoulder this morning, when he woke up to that exquisite beauty folded up against him, leaning on his shoulder all peaceful and resting. _I love her touch. _Fang thought. _How she feels against me and all, it's perfect._

Fang had never been so comfortable with someone so close to him. He would have said it was impossible to feel that safe too, not but a little over a day ago. Fang didn't like anyone close. For obvious reasons, he didn't exactly want people touching his body, but it expanded beyond that too. Not even the people who were aware of his condition were allowed to tread too near to Fang. It was his natural instinct to shy away from them, and Fang's comfort zone had been built around that distance.

It wasn't so with Lightning. Now that she'd been so close to him once already, Fang craved that heated press against his body. Even when she'd been inches away, or even touching his most shameful deformities, he hadn't felt that usual chill. In fact, past the first moment of accepting her proximity, Fang had been thrilled to hold her so. Lightning made him want to reach out to her and hold her, and Fang savored those that memory and her feeling like a treasure.

Fang pulled out of the bathroom and over to his closet, tugging off a black T from the hanger and throwing that on. He pushed the shirts aside and scanned his jackets and hoodies, halfway wishing he could wear something more impressive for Lightning. Selecting his nicest white Nike, a handsome, leather-sleeved coat with a button up, cotton front, windbreaker-lined interior that would allow him to breathe a little better, Fang pulled on a pair of jeans and donned the coat. He was grateful for the lack of mirrors in his room so he couldn't see how ridiculous he'd look for this breezy summer weather.

_Oops. _Fang mentally berated. _Lightning wouldn't like that. _Though Fang wasn't very apt himself to the thought that his body wasn't hideous, Lightning was, and she liked him that way. Fang doubted he'd ever really understand that completely, how she could get passed the awkwardness of seeing both sexes in him enough to think him attractive, but she did, and she'd made it clear to him last night how much it affected her when he was always ragging down on himself for his deformiti- _differences. _Fang corrected.

Fang's opinion of his body remained unchanged, but Lightning was an amazing girl, and Fang was really starting to believe her when she said she'd still like him just as much after the change. Of course, he had his doubts; she wouldn't find him as attractive physically, but her conviction in letting him know of his importance to her was powerful and encouraged Fang. She was going to adapt for him by going against her very sexuality- the very least he figured he could do for her was respect her preference of his current form. And since Lightning didn't find him hideous, and was hurt when he did, he could adjust to stop berating his looks these last few days that he stayed this way, mentally or otherwise.

_Maybe I should get her a picture. _Fang thought. _Of how I am now. Just so she can have something to remember this me by. That wouldn't make her sadder, would it? I'll have to ask Vanille later if it's a good idea._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Fang set about getting ready for the day. _I can't wait._


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't even know what your favorite food is or anything," Fang admitted. "You have to tell me this stuff. I want to know everything."

Lightning's mouth quirked again. Fang was trying so hard to make everything about this day perfect, and the silly guy didn't realize that Lightning was already perfectly content just being with him.

It was the kind of behavior Lightning would have found appalling, having some guy try his best in every aspect of their date to impress her, but with Fang, the effort just felt... genuine and heartfelt. He was trying to impress her, but Lightning knew it was born out of a characteristic goodness in him to make sure she had the best day possible. It wasn't forced, and Lightning knew Fang had no baseline, lust-driven motive. It made every work he spoke and action he took so sincere, he was trustworthy, enough to already be considered family to Lightning.

Lightning found it so easy to smile in his presence, as she was now. Fang conjured this warm blossoming inside of her; Lightning felt like she was floating in a bubble when near him, and it was a happiness that completely overwhelmed her, through and through.

Their platters arrived and the conversation was easy, as it always was with Fang. Lightning felt more open to Fang than she ever had with anyone, and the conscious will to continue talking to him didn't dwindle. She'd found her own little piece of paradise in her small corner table with Fang.

"Megistotherian or Behemoth King?"

"Oh, good one. Hmm," Fang pondered. "A Behemoth King would be harder to kill... would make it a good watch dog. But megistotherians are more playful, and you probably wouldn't get as injured with one..." Fang considered. "If it were for protection purposes, I'd want the raised Behemoth King. But if I just wanted it for a pet, I'd go with the megistotherian cub, 'cause they would be easier to teach and adapt. A Behemoth King would be too much like a bulldog, I think."

Lightning grinned.

"Okay, so your turn." Fang came back at her. "Wyvern riding or horseback?"

"Odin forgive me," Lightning laughed. "But I like to keep my feet off the ground. It's more of a thrill." Lightning gave him an amused eyebrow then. "What about you?" She grinned. "Horseback riding, or being suckered by a Gelatitan Flan?"

Fang warmed, sheepish. "I really looked that bad, huh?"

"Not terrible." Lightning corrected, eyes shining. "Just a little pained." Fang halfway shrugged, abashed. Lightning offered him a rare, full smile. "You did fine," she nodded down at the table over him. "You weren't hurt too badly, were you?"

"... I think I prefer the flan," Fang admitted.

Lightning chuckled, making Fang puppify before her. "Aww," Lightning stood, taking Fang's wrist. "Come on, my horse-shy hunter. Lets get you back over to your comfort zone in this ring you know of."

They arrived at the Champions' Stadium half an hour later and for once, Fang was happy to use the benefits of his position to seat them in reserved spots at the front. Lightning and Fang settled, eyes lifted to the two combatants currently in the stadium.

Both combatants were large male aggressors who both pounced at each other with long, wooden poles, jabbing at each other with the weapons as they fought each other.

"The goal is to disarm your enemy," Fang narrated for her. "The first fighter to disarm the other has a chance of instant victory, because the unarmed brawler is then given the option to step out. It doesn't always happen that your opponent will give up so easily, but it's an allowed rule that the disarmed man can leave if he or she wants."

"Girls fight here too?"

Fang glanced over at her. "Gran Pulse doesn't discriminate its fighters," he nodded back over to the wide stadium below. "There are many female combatants who can fight better than the men here, so anyone's allowed to join. Preference can be made by anyone though, if a female just prefers to fight other females or visa versa with males to male fighters."

Fang went on. "Everyone here is ranked so they can match up fighters at the baselines more easily. Obviously, they'll fight tougher opponents the higher they ascend in the tournament, but it's nice the way they've set it up because the system matches you to an equal at the start. It gives everybody a more even chance of succeeding to the final rounds, instead of clear disadvantage to knocking off the easy guys right off the bat."

Lightning nodded, watching the two men clash wooden weapons. "You fight here sometimes, don't you? What's your rank?"

"I've come here to train before," Fang explained. "But I haven't participated in any of the tournaments to earn a rank, much as I'd like to." Fang winced suddenly, looking down at the fighters. "Oh, bad move, bad move, Sazh! You're leaving your side wide open to a- " a decisive _thwap _echoed through the air, and Sazh cried out. Fang shook his head. "Man, Sazh. They keep telling you to lay off the overextended gestures!" Fang offered her a cockeyed grin. "Sazh gets too excited, tries to make it fancier than it is when he's fighting. It gets him every time."

"Seems like you know the fighters pretty well," Lightning observed, watching Sazh forfeit the match as his opponent kicked the staff from him.

"Just a small handful of them." Fang told her. "And not very well. We just spar together sometimes." Both fighters on the field shook hands respectfully and exchanged words before they left, replaced quickly by two new ones as an announcer shouted out proceedings and last round's victor.

"I could talk to a few of them enough to be friends," Fang admitted. "But..." _Not derogatory, _Fang reminded himself. "My... body stops me from extending the hand out too far. I'd really like to sometimes, most of the guys out here are great... but it's too risky. Father's already on edge whenever I go here just to spar, he'd be more nervous if I started regularly battling with a routine group of friends, or if I brought them back to the castle. It's just safer this way, I suppose, 'cuz nobody has to worry about me being discovered."

"But... you want to, don't you? To be friends with them and hang out?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing, no." Fang admitted. "But it's okay. I don't have many close people I'd call my friends out there, but I've got Vanille for that, and now Serah too. And with you for a girlfriend, and stepparents like Raina and Asael," Fang winked at her. "What more could a guy want?"

_An actual father for one, _Lightning thought, but didn't say anything. _Or a guy friend, who could help him learn the things his father never taught him._

"I've been meaning to ask you," Fang added, sobering down. "I know you both are close, sisters and all, so I was wondering... did you tell Serah about... me?"

Lightning wouldn't lie to him; Fang had been fed enough lies already, and they wouldn't come from her. "I did," Lightning told him. "Serah knows... and my parents do, too." Lightning hurried on before Fang could crumble to much in front of her. "They came in a little after the fight, when I was still upset..." Lightning trailed off as she felt Fang's hand curl over hers on the custom, fold-out reclining chairs in the middle.

"I understand, Claire." He lifted his eyes back up to her shyly, that sadness coming through again. "Were they... Are they weirded out about me?"

"Fang, no." Lightning rebuked. "Not at all. They think you're wonderful, Fang, just like I do. Their opinion of you hasn't changed at all."

"_Heh._" Fang smiled softly, eyes only for her. I'm starting to understand how you Cocoon people _are _from another world, if you're all this accepting of my..." _don't put down. _"uniqueness."

Lightning's hand lifted to his hairline where her heart ached at his words. "I think you'd be surprised, Fang," she whispered back, pulling closer to him. "of how accepted you'd be, if you weren't so afraid of it."

Fang's fingers grazed her cheek, not fully believing her. "You're sweet, Claire. It's too bad there aren't more like you in this world." Lightning's heart trembled for him. She wanted to grab and shake him, and hug him, and scream at him all at once. Unable to do those things, because Fang wouldn't believe her anyway, Lightning instead pressed up and kissed him, trying to show Fang the sheer good in the world, that people could and _would _be just as accepting of him through that kiss. It hurt her that she knew she fell short of that ability to show Fang the truth.

They pulled away, mutually contented with the other's touch and each other, pulling closer together in their seats as they rested back to watch the fighting. Lightning smiled every time Fang spoke, calling out a weakness before it showed, speaking of strengths and smooth moves. This was indeed his zone of perfect expertise.

After a little bit, Lightning spoke out again. "Fang?"

Fang paused in his predictions and narrations to look down at her questioningly.

"Is that why you don't fight in the tournaments?" Lightning asked. "Because you're afraid you might be discovered?"

"Yeah," Fang admitted freely, arm wrapped around Lightning's shoulders. "It's too risky. Even with weapons. It would be fun... maybe I'll get around to joining a tournament, after... "

"There's dual-partner fighting, isn't there?" Lightning asked. "Pick-a-buddy style and go in?" Fang nodded. "Would you fight with me sometime, Fang?" Fang glanced down at her. "I think that'd be fun, too. I mean, it doesn't have to be immediate or soon- I can wait 'till after your surgery... but I think I'd like sparring others alongside you."

Fang's eyes almost seemed to glow at her. He squeezed her against him, and bent his head to kiss the top of hers. "How did I get so lucky with you, Claire?"

**XXX**

Lightning pushed the door open. With Fang's arm draped around her shoulders still, both entered the room together for some desired, intended privacy.

Lightning's eyes narrowed when she spotted Serah laying on her bed with a book propped open on her lap. "Why are you always in my room?"

Serah turned a page in her book. "Someone has to protect your chastity for you."

"Hey Serah," Fang announced his presence sheepishly, free hand lifting to the back of his neck. He rubbed Lightning's shoulder with the other, squeezing apologetically. "Just here to return your sister for the night," Fang assured her, dark cheeks shadowing further with a hint of a blush behind them.

"I didn't mean from you, Fang." Serah corrected. "Claire's the tricky one."

Lightning growled lowly. Fang would be too shy to kiss her goodnight with Serah there, and Lightning wanted her kiss. She could feel Fang's arm falling from around her already. "Well," Fang rubbed the back of his neck, abashed. "Good night, Cla- " Lightning kissed him. Fang took a step back in surprise, mouth already responding to hers as he found himself pinned between the wall and Lightning. Lightning sighed into his mouth, hands already lifted to his shoulders possessively. Lightning bit Fang's bottom lip between two teeth and Fang groaned, melting into her.

"Ugh, _Claire!" _Fang could feel Lightning smile through the kiss. Serah burrowed under the covers. "Get a room!"

Fang held her, hands supporting her around her back and rubbing Lightning's skin through her shirt. Lightning glowed. Fang's lips massaged hers, leaving one last chaste touch to her mouth before Lightning pulled away, eyes glossy with warmth and comfort. "Good night, Fang." Lightning whispered, all light and warm inside.

"Tomorrow, Claire." Fang assured her. Fang kissed the top of her forehead, smiling warmly, then lifted his eyes to the bump under the covers, who was peeking out the top discreetly. "Night, Serah."

"Bye, Fang!" Serah squeaked.

Fang massaged his thumb over her back one last time before pulling away. The heat of his touch lingered on Lightning as she watched him leave, shoulder turned to look back at her. Lightning sighed as he left her sight, turning back to the tom peeping little lump on the bed. Her eyes narrowed. "Serah."

Serah recognized that look. "Ahhhh!" She squeaked, jumping from the sheets and getting stuck as Lightning leapt for her. Serah screamed.

**XXX**

"Fang..." Fang held out the ice cream cone to her as they walked. Lightning took it, but didn't eat it just yet. Fang took a bite of his own, eyes flickering to her beseechingly.

"Hmm?"

"When you speak to me," Lightning hesitated. "...do you purposefully change your voice?"

"Picked up on that, yeah?" He shook his head. "I'm usually more consistent with it. You know how... shy I am with my other... traits." Fang offered her a meek smile. "My voice is one of them. I sound... a lot less manly than I'd like to, I suppose." He gave her a hapless look. "It's something that'll change after my operation too, but that's why my voice fluctuates. I'm always consciously trying to make it deeper than it is.'

"Oh..." Lightning was disheartened inwardly. "It's an effort, then? Every time? Trying to make yourself sound deeper?"

Fang nodded. "I forget sometimes, and that's when I slip up."

"This might just be me again," Lightning admitted. "But... I kinda like your voice, when you slip up. I understand why you try to deepen it, I mean, but you sound... really pleasant when you just talk, forgoing the other side."

It shouldn't really, considering how Fang felt about his girlier sides, but hearing that Lightning liked his natural voice over his forced huskier one was kind of nice, actually. It was one of the conscious things Fang worked to alter every day out of fear of showing too much femininity, but changing his voice was one of the setbacks Fang hated most about himself.

Fang knew he didn't sound as manly and rough as others, especially with someone as tough as Asael around, but he didn't absolutely despise his voice quite as bad as the rest of his feminines. He hated being conscious of it more than anything, and it was always an effort to make his voice go lower than it naturally wanted to. Fang was excited for his treatment for this over a lot of things. Because this one was a fully-conscious, daily reminder, and something he always had to work at, Fang looked forward to the day when the steroids would naturally deepen his voice for him so he no longer had to.

But to hear his voice was actually liked... even if it was biased, coming from Lightning, it was...kinda nice. Like she liked a part of him that even he disliked having to alter, and that was sweet. Fang smiled softly, a little oblivious to it himself. "...you do?"

"Yeah," Lightning admitted. "I mean, you don't sound bad or anything when you deepen your voice, but... I just prefer your natural voice more. Your tone... and the gentle accent on your words, it flows nicely... pleasant." Lightning paled a little, realizing Fang probably hated that about himself too, if he consciously worked to change it. "It's probably just my preference." Lightning added, feeling a heavy sinking in her chest. "I'm sorry."

Fang's fingers slid between hers as they walked. "Don't be sorry." Fang's voice was softer, without the added heaviness. "That's... thank you, Claire." Fang squeezed her hand. "Really."

Lightning looked over at him, reading the sincerity in his face. She smiled shyly, warmed by him.

At Lightning's insistence, Fang took Lightning to the Gran Pulse Archive of Customs and History the next day. Forgoing the tour guide, Lightning opted to be alone with Fang and let him tell her all about Gran Pulse. Fang was very knowledgeable on the subject, knowing different tribes and customs, along with a general timeline of important events that'd taken place and knew how to make it interesting. And Lightning wanted to learn. She knew that she would be a leader in Gran Pulse one day, the Chief's wife, and she was determined to learn everything she should for that time.

It was relaxing to hear Fang talk about it, too. Fang adored his homeland, and had much more love for it than Lightning had ever really had for Cocoon. He was just as enthusiastic to share his knowledge as she was to learn, and he knew the answers to her questions as well. He was very at ease with himself here and Lightning enjoyed seeing Fang so comfortable. She especially liked hearing Fang speak, and gleamed about that too, because he was speaking to her more naturally now, instead of going the extra effort to deepen his voice. And Lightning liked that natural voice.

Lightning honestly seemed to be enjoying herself again, and interested in what he had to tell her about Gran Pulse and customs and the history of his home. She shone when he spoke to her, and Fang always felt good being around her. He'd temporarily dropped the effort of deepening his voice, too, just around her. Fang could tell it was making her happy, and that made him happy, too.

They toured the whole museum over, and by the time they started heading home, it was getting to be late again. His time with Lightning always seemed to go so fast, Fang wasn't ever ready to say goodnight. Fang took a detour, leading them home the long way. Lightning didn't object.

The streets were moderately busy with the setting of the sun, and Fang and Lightning passed through slowly, taking their time. They weren't without attention, either. Fang had led her down another way home, which Lightning had no problem with, since it seemed like he was just trying to extend their time together. The path brought them through a development of outdoor market and strip side shops behind them, advertising the latest trends to teens, a shoe depot, a movie market, dvds and music stores and cafes galore. It was like an adolescent-primed shopping center, stretching all the way down the street and beyond.

"Maybe I'll take you to see a movie tomorrow," Fang suggested, nodding to the cinema.

Lightning was only half paying attention. They were passing a row of food places that housed outdoor tables, which housed groups of teenagers, most of which were their age or a little older. And there were _lots _of girls among them, pretty women whose heads turned at their passing to watch and smile.

Lightning's eyes narrowed at their stares. Fang was prime bait to these more-than-generous eyes. Lightning heard a giggle and a hushed, not-so-silent whisper. "The Chief's son." Another brunette ahead of them tried making eyes with Fang, while a blonde in a yellow swimsuit lifted an eyebrow, smiling his way. Another group of younger girls huddled and poked each other, eyes tracking Fang's movements, even as they passed. Girls, girls, girls, girls! And they all seemed to be looking at Fang, who walked through completely oblivious to the admiring eyes he was getting.

Lightning's brow furrowed. She stepped in closer to Fang possessively, unlinking hands to wrap an arm around his waist to make the message clear. _Mine._

Fang hugged her back around the waist as Lightning pressed to him once more, lips pursed as his eyes flickered over the staring men again. _Not yours, friends. _He looked down at Lightning again, who's eyes were flipping through the crowd too, maybe noticing the attention she was getting as well. _So lucky... _Fang squeezed her to him, and Lightning sighed contentedly. _I'm so lucky._


	19. Chapter 19

"She's attracted to older, scruffy, homeless-looking guys," Lightning shook her head. "I don't know where I went wrong with her."

"Poor Vanille," Fang held out the popcorn bowl to her, eyes on screen, but not really paying attention at all. "She's really taken with Serah."

"I know," Lightning sighed. "I keep trying to tell her that Vanille would be better for her and all, but you know Serah..."

"_SHHHHH._" A rude whisper cut into their conversation.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder and shot a glare at the movie watcher, who was scowling at her right back. Lightning grumpily turned back in her seat to face the moviescreen instead of Fang, who was smirking. "So what's going on in this movie? Some girl getting picked up for a job? What's with the spinning top?"

Fang grinned, holding out the bowl to her again. "It's something about dreaming. The girl is a part of the dream, I think."

"How unrealistic." Lightning grumbled. "Shoulda bought tickets for Black Swan instead."

_"SHHHHHHHHH!" _A piece of popcorn nestled in Lightning's hair. Lightning grabbed a handful from the bowl Fang had bought and chucked it back behind her shoulder, a move that was followed with cursing and swears.

Fang turned to her. "You ready to get outta here?"

"Please."

Fang chuckled, standing, anxious to be on his feet again too. "Thank God. Movies won't be our thing."

Lightning took Fang away and Fang was happy to be had. With the early end of the movie, they opted instead to wander the streets through the streets and shops of Gran Pulse. Fang politely asked if she wanted hang out near the sporting courts or check out the pool or the beach, but Lightning refused, more adamant that they should simply browse through stores. Fang understood her underlying motive to keep him indoors, in air conditioning, and silently appreciated her for it. They were mindless little courtesies, but Fang was touched that Lightning would automatically think of him like that and make her own efforts to keep him comfortable.

They meandered through the afternoon, visiting, very briefly, a clothing store before spending a much longer time in the weapon's shop, where Fang found a cool augment for her gunblade that would allow her to store two times the loaded bullet capacity of her tool. They stayed there well into the afternoon, only reluctantly pulling away when the mutual need for food arose. They ate at a quaint Fiend Feeder restaurant before starting off for the docks as it grew into the evening.

Darker now, the mid-day heat was disappearing, replaced with a fresh breeze as the sun set over the horizon in the west. Fang had booked them a boatride, which Lightning had kindly requested be set at the end of the new day. It was a small motorboat that seated six comfortably. Fang steered them out into a wide open clearing as night rose in the sky. He let Lightning fiddle with the boat then, guiding her to drive a little, keeping to their clearing.

When Lightning was satisfied with her boat-driving capabilities, she steered them back into the middle of the sea and parked the boat on the water, killing the engine. Without anything to block the view, the stars were crystal clear in the sky, presenting an amazing view above her. In Cocoon, cities were built on top of cities, and even Lightning's castle at Eden didn't give such a luxurious open-aired space above her. Lightning remembered when her parents had taken her and Serah up high one night, taking them to the tallest building in all of Cocoon to look at the sky. It reminded her of that faraway time, and made Lightning smile to remember how breathtaking it'd been.

When she dropped her head back down again, Fang was looking at her, eyes soft and compassionate, twinkling in the moonlight. "Claire," Fang stepped towards her. "You're cold." It was only then that Lightning realized she was shivering slightly, the brisk night air having taken a chillier side. Then Fang's arms were around her, hugging her around the waist as he pulled her back to his body, and Lightning forgot the cold again. Fang's arms folded over hers and the warm press of his body to her back was settling and exciting all at once. Lightning could feel her heart pumping under her breast, and even with his layers, she thought she could feel Fang's too. He was intentionally holding her close, pressed to his body. Lightning's breath caught.

They stayed together for the rest of the night.

**XXX**

Lightning's eyes cracked open at the blinking filter of dawn. She covered her eyes, hiding her gaze from the peeping sun as morning took its register. As the passing moments of wakefulness finally arose upon her, Lightning became aware of a restraint around her waist, and a weight on her leg, coupled with the unusual position of sleeping at such a high slant.

It took a few seconds after to realize where she was.

Leaning against Fang with her legs outstretched, arm folded over his, Lightning found herself sitting in the long backseat of the boat she and Fang had rented yesterday for their little late night outing.

Lightning stiffened as the realization hit her.

"Fang!" Lightning scrambled, jerking back sharply where she accidentally bashed her head into Fang's chin, hard. Fang awoke with a start, groaning as his hands left their comfortable spot from around her stomach to cup his chin in pain.

Lightning whirled in her seat to face him, panicked. "Fang!" She grimaced, reaching up to him. "Are you okay? Sorry... I startled."

Fang waved her off, gingerly releasing his chin to glance around him. The realization hit him too, then, and Fang stiffened. "Shit."

"Come on," Lightning encouraged, climbing off him so he could get up. "We need to get back, fast."

Fang was on his feet quick, and over to the wheel in a frantic hurry. "Cyrus is going to kill me."

"Dad?" Lightning moved to the front as the boat started, biting her lip as she looked at the sky. "It's still early... isn't it?"

"7:40," Fang predicted, barely glancing up. "Ish."

"Well... maybe they slept in." Fang cast her a doubtful, fearful look. "He won't kill you." Lightning tried to reassure.

Fang gingerly touched his chin, where the skin was starting to mottle and discolor. Lightning gulped.

They reached the dock within the half hour and took off at a sprint. It was still early enough for the streets to be emptier of their usual adolescent population, so Lightning and Fang had less obstacles and made good time. Still, by the time they pulled up at the castle, a good hour at least had already gone by and both were puffing. Twin guards stood duty at the entrance, who didn't blink. Fang reached for the stone handle first.

"Wait," Lightning stopped him, reaching up to his hair. "You have bedhead." She ran her hands through his hair, trying to straighten the direction it flew. Fang's hair was wild and remained mostly resilient to her efforts. Lightning pulled back, looking nervous. "How's mine?"

Fang breathed hard, reaching up to pat down a few loose strays. "It's not bad."

One of the guards glanced Fang's way and smirked slightly.

Lightning bit her bottom lip again, concerned about the now-obvious bruise that had blossomed on Fang's chin. "Try to hide your jaw if we come across someone immediately..."

"Why?" Fang asked, lifting his fingers to touch it again gingerly.

Though Fang's innocence was endearing, now was not the time. "The bruise, it... won't look good." Lightning stood on her tippy toes and kissed him quickly. "You'll be fine," she promised. "_We'll _be fine."

The guard on the right saluted. "Good luck, Master Yun."

Fang gulped.

Lightning opened the door. The only way to the wings that led to the upstairs bedrooms was through the grand dining hall to the foyer beyond. Lightning crept through front entryway, light on her feet, quick, silent, and ghostly. She hurried through the next hallway with Fang behind her, then paused with her hand on the handle to the dining hall. _Please be empty, please be empty, please be- _

"Hoy, it's my long lost daughter and her boyfriend!" Cyrus bellowed through the room. "Deciding to join us at 9:02 for a spot of breakfast, after being caught up in the sea, no doubt."

Lightning cringed and glanced back at Fang, who'd shifted his shoulder in front of his face, paler than usual. Lightning stepped into the dining hall, guiltily staring at the floor. "Hey, Dad..."

"Claire, Fang," Lightning's heart sunk at the sound of her mother's voice too. "Sit down."

"Mom, I can explain."

"There's something to explain now?" Raina lifted a delicate eyebrow. Lightning might have spotted the amusement in her face if she'd been looking. Cyrus, standing, gestured to Lightning's seat. Fang sat quietly beside her, arm lifted to cover his face. He lifted his head to see Serah in front of him, who's eyes alighted upon his bruise like a homing beacon. She gaped at him, then looked at Lightning incredulously.

"We didn't mean to stay out. We lost track of time when we went out on the water and accidentally fell asleep. It wasn't intentional."

Cyrus moved up between Lightning and Fang's chairs and Lightning felt a heavy hand on her shoulder as Cyrus leaned his support on her.. Of course that's what happened," Cyrus nodded. "'Cuz I know myy daughter, and she has good pride and morals, knows how to control her impulses. My Claire's a strong, good girl." Cyrus' other hand landed on Fang's shoulder then, who squeaked and cowered further behind his arm. "And her boyfriend's a good kid too, who's kind to my precious daughter and exercises patience. Remember our little talk, Fang?"

Fang squeaked, petrified.

"There's a good lad," Cyrus patted Fang on the back. "I know better than to think either my daughter or soon-to-be son-in-law act in haste concerning such an important issue. Tell me I'm right, children."

"Dad," Lightning's cheeks were warm. "Nothing happened. We just fell asleep." Serah snorted from across the table. Lightning glared at her. "It's _true_."

_"Hickey," _Serah mouthed at her. _"You gave him a hickey."_

Lightning gave her a heated look.

"We believe you, Claire, honey." Raina was standing now too, and crossed over to Fang's other side.

Serah gave a disbelieving look. "_Why do they always give you the benefit of the doubt?_

"You know we just worry," Raina reiterated. "A call would have been nice, to tell us you're okay."

Fang lifted his eyes slowly and looked over at Raina guiltily. "I'm sorry I kept her out all night," Fang apologized. "I didn't mean any disrespect by it. It won't happen again, Raina."

Raina gazed at him, head tilting as his bruised chin came into the light. "Ohh, Fang." Raina gently put a finger under Fang's chin, lifting Fang's face. "Cyrus, look."

Cyrus peeked over, eyebrows shooting into his hairline. "Oy! That's it!" Lightning repressed a groan. Fang flinched away, fear returning at Cyrus' look.

"Mom, Dad, it's not- "

"Claire! Time we have a little time out." Lightning sighed- then gasped as Cyrus stooped and laced an arm under her leg, curling another behind her back and cleanly picked her up.

"Dad!" Lightning squirmed.

"We should talk, Claire, about where we should and shouldn't put our mouths."

"Dad, it's not- "

"Yes, yes," Cyrus started carrying her off. "I imagine Fang tripped, and bruised his chin on the doorknob."

"Dad!" Lightning squirmed again, but her dad's grip was rock solid. "He's my boyfriend! I'm allowed!"

"And I'm your father," Cyrus told her, kicking the back door open. "And I'm allowed to ground you for staying out all night, and giving said hickies to your boyfriend." Cyrus paused before the door closed, and poked his head back into the hall. "And we'll be having another talk later, Yun Fang!" Fang paled. Cyrus disappeared again with Lightning in tow.

Fang looked at Raina again, who smiled at him kindly, if tired, and rubbed her fingers down his cheek gently. "Fang," Raina shook her head softly. "You should tell Claire to be more discreet. There are other, better places she could have given you that." Raina's thumb brushed over Fang's jaw very tenderly.

Fang's eyes clouded in confusion. Raina smiled, eyes crinkled warmly. "I know you're careful with Claire, Fang. Don't fret about Cyrus. He's just being a dad." Raina's hand dropped from his chin and she looked up after Cyrus and Lightning. "I'll be back, Fang." Raina departed after the two.

Serah shook her head, incredulous disbelief clear. "You are _so _lucky you're the one with the bruise, and it's not the other way around."

Fang blinked, watching the door flip closed after Raina. "Serah," Fang leveled his gaze at her, eyebrows creased. "What's a hickey?"

**XXX**

Fang knocked on the door politely, receiving an aggravated grunt as his immediate reply. "Come in!" Fang pushed open the door to find Lightning on her bed, grumpily typing into her computer before she looked up. "Fang!" Lightning sprang from the bed and was by his side in a flash.

"Hey," Fang greeted softly, smiling in turn as Lightning took his arm. "They said I could see you for a few minutes before I go."

"Doctor's appointment?" Lightning asked, recalling him mentioning something about one yesterday.

"Yeah," Fang nodded. "I think they're taking me to the facility today." Lightning looked worried. "Just to run some tests and check the place out," Fang assured her, taking her hand. "The operation's not for another couple days yet, don't worry. You can be there for that when it happens, if you want..."

"I'll be there." Lightning affirmed resolutely. "And I'll be glad to have you any way you are." She squeezed his hand. Fang smiled at her appreciatively, his gratitude to this woman boundless.

"Thanks, Claire..." Fang sighed softly. "I'll probably be gone most of the day today. I just wanted to tell you, and wish you goodbye for later when I get back."

"I can't wait for it." Lightning dropped his hand and opted to hug him instead. Fang wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Lightning's heart pumped heavily with the returned proximity of his body.

"Me either," Fang confessed. "I'll miss you, Claire."

Lightning rested her head upon his shoulder wistfully. Fang held her.

**XXX**

"So?" Asael prompted, following Fang over to the operation table. "Whatt'ya think, Fang?"

"It's big," Fang nodded, glancing around the facility at the tech equipment, most of which he couldn't even name. "All this just for changing me?"

Asael nodded. "Only the best for my boy."

Fang looked around him in wonder. "Wow..." Fang braced his hands against the metal ledge and propped himself up, sitting back on the center metal table. "Is this where it's going to happen?" Fang asked. "On this table?" Asael nodded again as Rafford and Skelt moseyed around behind them. "That's somethin'."

Skelt waved Asael over to discuss plans and the high-tech Cocoon machinery that would be performing the surgery on Fang. Rafford shuffled over to Fang in Asael's stead and gave the boy a warm smile. "How're you feeling, Fang?"

"I'm excellent, Rafford! Doing pretty good!" Fang grinned. "How 'bout you?"

Rafford smiled. "I'm good, Fang. You seem pretty excited. Psyched for this?"

"Oh, no- not this." Fang waved him off. "I mean, yeah, I'm pumped for this too, but that's not the reason I'm so excited right now."

Rafford quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"No," Fang confirmed, practically glowing. Rafford nodded for him to go on. "It's Claire!" Fang admitted, then looked at his dad and settled, lowering his voice. Asael didn't much approve of overt over-excitement. _Real men don't lose control of their emotions, whether happy or sad, you must retain a peaceable medium. _Fang generally agreed, he wish he had the same emotional control as his father, but right now, he was too thrilled to contain himself.

Rafford was his friend... sort of. Fang liked to think of him as such anyway. Fang didn't see him after doctor meetings or anything, Rafford was a lot older than him to be hanging out with a teenager, but he was always kind to Fang during the doctor visits and they talked. Rafford knew about Fang's unusual circumstance too, and he would understand Fang's thrill more too, because he knew Fang so well. "She's incredible, Rafford." Fang told him, voice lowered. "More than I ever could have hoped for."

Rafford smiled warmly. "Well go on. Tell me, then."

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Fang was so happy. "She's just like me! We like all the same stuff, and she's a fighter too! Uses a gunblade, and she's damn good with it. Her first time out in Gran Pulse? We slew an Ochu! She's so smart and quick too, and she can't stand sitting still for an extended period either. The other day- we had a short falling out, where I ran out. It was night and she followed! She hadn't even known where I went, and she came after me. Got a little beat up doing it too, but she was so capable and knew just where to find me. It must have taken her hours to navigate those caves in the dark, but she still came after me, even when I'd been kind of an ass to her. We're okay now, just spent the last few days making up over it and getting back into our jive, but Rafford... she's so amazing, I can barely believe it."

Rafford's smile only grew throughout Fang's gushing. "Sounds like you're pretty taken with her, Fang."

"I am," Fang freely admitted, shaking his head. "She's just... man! And she's beautiful, too." Fang added. "Has the most exotic pink hair, and the face of an angel. I've been wondering when I'm ever going to wake up for days now."

Rafford grinned at that. "Seems like a dream, huh?"

"I don't know how it can't be," Fang shook his head, amazed. "But every time I open my eyes again, it's not, and I'm floored all over again." Fang glanced over at Asael and Skelt to see his father had left the immediate vicinity and was a good distance away, on the other side of the room from him. He turned back to Rafford, lowering his voice. "She found out about me a few days ago." Fang admitted, tone hushed. "That's what our fight was about. But she's not freaked out by me, Raff. She's actually... well, she's attracted to me."

"See what I told you 'bout the facial hair, Fang?" Rafford nudged him. "The girls like a clean man."

"It turns out that's... uhh, that's more her comfort zone anyway," Rafford almost looked bemused. Fang hurried on. "So I told her about the operation. She wasn't extremely thrilled, but she's with me, and said if it's what I want, she's behind me all the way. It's unbelievable, Ford. She's so perfect for me in every way. She makes me feel like I'm something more, you know?" Fang gazed off into the distance. "When I'm with her, everything else just flies away. I don't worry about my problems or worrying issues or anything like that, I'm just... with her."

Fang smiled lazily. "Something about me makes her so happy. And when she's happy... everything's just right. I don't even get self conscious with her anymore, Ford. She makes me feel so good. She's just... We just fit." Fang sighed. "Man."

Rafford laughed jubilantly. "So when's the marriage, Fang? Sounds like you're all ready for it."

"I dunno," Fang ran a hand through his hair. "I need to give it some more thought now. I didn't expect it to go so well so fast. With the operation so close and Claire preoccupying me, I haven't thought about it enough."

"You should start," Rafford told him lightheartedly. "At this rate, it sounds like baby Fang will be coming along any day now."

"Hey!" Fang half-heartedly kicked at him.

"Just teasing, just teasing," Rafford held up his hands. "I would hope for an invite to this wedding, though! Sounds like it'll be something."

"I should hope you're coming," Fang encouraged. "I may need a more suited best man than Vanille for the occasion."

"Fang," Rafford softened. He put a hand to Fang's shoulder, forgetting, then was surprised when Fang didn't flinch. "I'd be honored."

Fang gave a sheepish, appreciative smile. Before anything further could be said, Skelt happened over with his usual uncaring intrusions. "Fang, strip down," Skelt ordered, scribbling away at something on his pad, as he always was. "Completely. No wrap either this time. We need head to toe exact measurements to input to the system."

Skelt went out his business, talking to himself while scribbling down calculations and observations. Rafford offered him a sympathetic look for the necessity, and for Skelt's abrupt rudeness. Fang gave him a meek shrug back and started to unzip his coat. He stopped as Asael stepped back into view near him. Asael gave him a curt nod, and Fang could read the hint of pride behind those eyes, he was so apt at detecting it. "Soon, Fang." Asael's jaw was stiff, very expressionless, but Fang had mastered the art of telling his father's emotions from the small signs a long time ago. "You've made it this far. I'll be with to see you through the rest of the way." Asael's eyes were piercing. "Make me proud, boy."

"I will, Father." Fang called after him, watching Asael leave the room. Fang was glad, too, that his father took such a consideration of him. Fang couldn't stand to see the obvious flecks of disappointment in Asael's eyes otherwise, so it was easiest for both of them when he just left.

Hand returning to his zipper, Fang undid his jacket and pulled his shirt off, along with pants, boxers, shoes and socks as well. His hands went up to the wrap's edge when he caught a glimpse of himself in a lengthwise mirror Skelt so generously had in place. He thought about Lightning. _What would she think of my body? _Lightning had hugged him and pressed herself to him before, but it was different when he was hidden under all his layers. They provided cushion and much buffing. _Would she find it weirder if she knew how slender and feminine by body frame actually is? Would she like that too? _Fang almost smiled at the thought. _She'd probably tell me I'm pretty. _

Fang spent a good half a moment longer glancing at himself in the mirror than his usual immediate cringe away. He bit his tongue, momentarily trying to see himself different, as Lightning did. As if they weren't abnormalities. Fang's lips pursed, one brow dipping while the other lifted. Cutting out his natural aversion tendencies to belittle and dislike himself for not being manly enough, Fang was surprised at how... nonchalant he felt about it. Discounting his inconsistencies of body form, his was just a body. Very curvy, veluptuous, and broadcastingly evident for girls' parts, but just a body nonetheless. Fang gave his breasts a little frown. _Maybe if you two weren't so incredibly busty... _

Turning back from the mirror, Fang began undoing his wrap for the tests and measurements, his lapse having been unnoticeably observed by narrowed, calculating eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Rafford went to work quickly. Asael and Skelt had left only moments ago, and Rafford knew he hadn't much time before his delay would become noticeable. Removing the final screw from the control panel, Rafford set the little piece down and pulled away the plate covering the machine's innards and went to work.

Inserting his arm inside the STECH6000 core, Rafford pushed aside loose wires on his way to the very back of the autonomic machine's insides and fished. His fingers brushed cords, wires, and switches, metal blockades and circuitry in his search, but at the very back, near the lefthand side, Rafford found what he was looking for. Carefully fingering around the little protective hatch with a small, thumb-size glass covering, Rafford popped open the tiny board and experimentally pushed inside. He hissed as his fingers came into contact with the powerful thermo-electrical core, but dug his burnt pointer finger in deeper and snatched what he was going for.

Rafford pulled his hand out quickly as the thermo-electric sparks flashed and died out with the removal of its power source, the tiny, potent ball of Dark Matter that powered the whole set up. Rafford blew on burnt fingers and reached inside with his other hand to snap the latch closed. From there, Rafford fingered his lighter and delicately positioned it inside before snapping a flame to life. He burned the three tiny wires that fed out of the core and delivered power to the rest of the circuits. Rafford pulled his arm out and hastily began screwing the plate back over board.

_This is for you, Fang. _Rafford pocketed the Dark Matter, which smeared on his fingers before hastily returning to work. He could feel the buzzing little ball of thermo-electric energy humming against his leg and made an important mental note to dispose of it as soon as possible.

It wasn't something Rafford would have thought he'd be doing for his friend. Rafford respected that Fang wanted to perfect himself in both his and his father's eyes, and not but yesterday, he was ready to help Fang achieve that acceptance of himself, even if it meant going against something Rafford morally found appalling. But it was what Fang wanted nonetheless, to achieve perfection in his father's eyes, and Rafford believed it was the only option viable for Fang to find true acceptance with himself.

Until just this afternoon, that was.

When Fang had come in almost bouncing off the walls in glee, Rafford had assumed he was excited for the operation. But then he'd talk to Fang, and Fang talked about Lightning. And Rafford's hopes had bounced a little back from the grave.

Fang hadn't put himself down once their entire conversation, not before he stripped, and not after. Rafford was growing to be an expert concerning Fang's emotions; not that the kid did much to hide them anyway, far from living like his father, but Rafford knew Fang on a level most didn't. And he understood Fang's feelings. The minute tick in his jaw that always twitched when he saw a mirror, the drowning despair in his eyes when asked to undress, or the way he flinched at every contact, too ashamed to allow himself to be touched and comforted.

Fang had shown none of that today.

Fang had talked about Lightning, too, and spoken of how Lightning's influence had started to flow over him. _I'm not self conscious when I'm around her anymore, Ford. _Rafford knew his every word. _She makes me feel so good. We just fit. _

Rafford had never heard Fang speak of himself in such a positive light. It was hard enough to draw his focus away during Skelt's debilitating tests, let alone smile. And Fang had smiled, even when fully undressed. Rafford had continued conversing with him, for Fang's nude state as Skelt took his measurements was always a hard time for Fang to bear, but this time... Fang had been happy to talk with Rafford, even as Skelt invaded his space and privacy. Even with Skelt touching his body, Fang had remained amiable, and Rafford had been stunned.

But the absolute selling point for Rafford concerning his decision to sabotage was Fang's pause and actual stop to look at himself in the mirror. Mirrors were hell to Fang, Rafford knew this. If not from the way he cringed and flinched away from them in the first place, Rafford would know from the way Fang behaved anyway, and how he spoke about his dislike for Skelt's necessity of having one in the room. But in all his sixteen years of doctoring Fang, from the moment of Fang's girlish discoveries, Rafford had _never _seen Fang _intentionally _look back into a mirror.

The complacent lack of disgust over his features as he did so hit it home for Rafford. Lightning had come to him a few days ago, seeking answers to her questions. Rafford hadn't had hope for anything, and only prayed that Lightning wouldn't accidentally make it worse.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought her actually capable of progress with Fang.

Which was why he was here, now, hastily screwing the plate back on, Dark Matter ball of thermo-electric energy vibrating with heat and energy in his pocket. He had to hurry. He had to get back outside before Skelt and Asael or even Fang had too much reason to be suspicious. He had to-

He fumbled with his burned fingers, and dropped the last screw, which rolled and nestled far back into a crack in the floor. "Shit." Rafford fished his fingers to the crack, but they were too big and the screw was lodged. Rafford checked his watch. He was taking too long. It'd been three minutes already and he had to get back out there. Cursing, Raffold stood and slammed his heel down on the protruding screw edge, wedging it further into the crack. He took off after the rest of his group, arriving just in time as Skelt got back from his bathroom break. Breathing once more, the four of them saddled their chocobos and rode away from the bunker through the forest, one powerful ball of Dark Matter still throbbing in his pocket.

**XXX**

Slowing his chocobo back a few steps, Skelt nodded to Asael to hold him back. Fang and Raffold, chatting amiably, trotted on a few steps further ahead while Skelt hung back to talk to Asael.

"M'lord," Skelt's voice was hushed and ratty when he spoke, eyes flickering from the two before him back to Asael riding astride him. "If I may be so bold to speak of Fang?"

Asael cast Skelt a warning look, eyes narrowed. "Yes, Skelt? You have something to say of my son?"

"Mmm," Even Skelt's hum was rough. "Chief, I have seen the lad's conviction. It was severely lacking this day." Asael frowned, eyes narrowing even further at Skelt. Skelt continued. "The boy is an excitable one, at this stage of preparations, he should be speaking of nothing else, knowing Fang's past levels of perkability. Yet all he could speak of today was the girl, and shrugged off talk of preparations or personable thrill."

"He's found a queer one that likes him," Asael's shoulders bunched over his chocobo. "Of course he's happy about that. She's a snappy princess, and has paid little heed to his disadvantages. It's disturbing how far he takes it, certainly, but understandable, considering..."

"Ghrrmm," Skelt rumbled in the back of his throat. "I speak only of what I see, Chief. His woman is bad for him, a distraction."

"No one's arguing that." Asael grunted.

"His excitement dwindles, Chief. It is misplaced. She's making him too content. Chief, she mustn't interfere. I've waited years, my research has waited yearrrs!"

Asael shot Skelt a disgusted glare. "Your 'research' is my son, Skelt, and his will to be the man he is hasn't suffered." Asael growled. "You'll get your bloody project's results soon enough, you zealot. Don't speak of Fang in this manner to me again. _Hyahh!_" Asael urged his chocobo forward, passing Skelt.

The doctor mumbled to himself, watching Asael gallivant off to catch up to his son.

**XXX**

"_What the fuck do you mean, the core dried up? His operation is in less than two days."_

"The wires to the core have been fried," Rafford explained calmly, kneeling in front of the control box again with a frantic Skelt pacing and scribbling furiously. "It looks like the core overheated, from too much power feed, maybe, and the surge sapped up the Dark Matter and dried it out, frying the circuits to it with it."

Asael was livid. The phone in his fist suffered almost immediate danger of being crushed, and the very wall quaked, knowing it was next. Asael stewed in his rage, trembling, jaw clenching and unclenching along with his fists. Straining very hard to steady his shaking, Asael's voice was deadly steady. "How long?"

"To order new Dark Matter?" Rafford shook his head. "Weeks at least, if not months. And that's _if _we buy from the same supplier. We might get another dud if we do. Some Dark Matter essences aren't as strong, and some are fakes altogether, if this one dried up so fast, the seller may have a poor batch of them. We should purchase elsewhere."

Asael's voice was a hiss. "I don't care flay the Shoalong yourself, find it _now _to have in two weeks at the latest! Sue the shit out of the old supplier and _get me functional Dark Matter!_" Asael's phone crushed within his fist and he threw the scrap remains headlong into the wall, where they shattered and scatted about the floor. Asael growled furiously and seated himself, rubbing still-shaking hands through his hair that fisted.

"Father?"

Asael's head lifted at the sound of his son's deepened voice and sighed at the sight of his boy. "Fang." Asael sighed, disappointment radiating from him. He rubbed his hands through his hair warily.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"I have bad news, Fang." Asael ran a hand over his face, dropping his arms to the table. "Sit down."

Fang obeyed, worry creasing his forehead. "...Dad?"

Asael sighed and looked up at Fang. His jaw twitched. "Your operation's being delayed, Fang. Two weeks. The Dark Matter we're using to power the surgical machine has overheated and dried up, frying some of the wires. I've ordered new Matter, but it will take some time getting here. Two weeks." Asael repeated, depressed. "We'll have to wait two weeks more to cure you."

"Oh... " Asael looked up to see what would surely be utter defeat. A slumped posture, depression radiating, eyes downturned and upset beyond pure disappointment, his absolute abject misery, these were the things he expected to see of Fang, his boy who'd been looking forward to this day for a lifetime.

They were not what he found.

Fang sighed, mouth quirked to the left in a quirked resignation. He was upset, but not nearly to the degree Asael knew he should be. Eyes turning over to Asael, Fang exhaled. "That's upsetting... why'd it overheat? Bad batch?" _Is this cruel to Claire? _Fang wondered. _Prolonging the surgery like this? _Fang didn't want to hurt her with all this teasing. _Maybe she'll just be grateful for it... I hope she's not hurt by it. _

"That's what it looks like," Asael tried again, seeking that desire in his son. "I'm sorry, Fang. I know how much this means to you."

Fang tried to offer him a meek smile that only half-succeeded. "Thanks," Fang hesitated. "Dad." Only now did his eyes turn to the tabletop. "I'll be okay. Two more weeks... I'm sorry I have to make us both wait. But I can take it, I suppose... " Fang fingered his jacket forlornly. "Can't wait to get out of these heat conductors, at least."

It was like someone told him his puppy had been kicked instead of killed. _Skelt was right. _Asael's jaw twitched. _This is the girl's fault. She's taken away Fang's will to be better, keeping him too complacent, flawed as he is. _For the first time in his life, Asael felt a tickle of fear, concerning Fang's desire to be made well again. Asael's jaw twitched again. _This won't do. _

"Fang," Asael drew back his son's attention. Fang straightened, eyes beseeching. "Why don't we go out on a little hunt today, just you and me?"

Fang blinked, astonishment coloring his features. "You... you want to go hunting with me, Dad?"

"Why not?" Asael shook his head. "I have more time now, now that immediate plans have been pushed back, and it's been a long time since we've been hunting together." _He could say that again. _The last time Fang remembered hunting with his father, he'd been twelve. "We can even go after a Shaolong, if you like."

"Shaolong!" Fang realized. "That's right! Some of those guys carry Dark Matter too!"

Asael nodded. "I know."

"That's brilliant! Then we won't have to wait for it to come in, either!" Fang shone with pride. His dad wanted to hunt with him. He was going to hunt with his dad. He could scarcely believe it.

Asael stood. "Get your spear, Fang. And wear a lighter jacket today, or a hoodie. We'll be moving along through the heat."

"Okay," Fang agreed. "I have to tell Claire first. I'll be down shortly."

Asael nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Fang scurried to the door, then paused, glancing back. "...Thanks, Dad."

Asael tilted his head, and Fang grinned. He hurried off, racing away.

_I'm going hunting with my dad. _He couldn't wait.

**XXX**

"There you are." Fang entered his room, finding Lightning sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was looking for you," Lightning explained, "And I figured it'd just be quicker to wait for you to get back."

Fang smiled sheepishly. "I just came from your room." Crossing the room over to his bed, he gave her a warm smile. "You sleep well?"

"That's all I did." Lightning grumbled.

"Still grounded?"

"For the moment." Lightning gruffed. "But I've got castle privileges back, I just can't leave."

Fang's hand found her cheek, which he fondly caressed before dropping his hand once more. "I've got something for you, Claire." Fang took a step back, smiling as confusion creased Lightning's face. "Here," He crossed over to his dresser and pulled out a brown-wrapped package. Returning to Lightning's side, he seated himself next to her and handed over the package. "For you, lady."

Lightning fingered the wrapping. "What's this for?"

"Open it, and you'll see." Lightning looked at him, but Fang just urged her on. Treading her finger into the wrapping's edge, Lightning tore down the side and pulled the paper away. A black backing stared up at her, and Lightning turned the frame in her hands to see a familiar smile gazing back at her, green eyes penetrating even through the photo. "I thought you might want it," Fang explained. "Because you like me as I am, and have helped my confidence with that, I thought you might want it... for after I change... so you can remember me the way you like."

"Fang..."

"If you don't like the picture there, Vanille took others. Or if you don't want to remember when the new me is here, I understand too, and I- " Fang was silenced as Lightning's lips touched his. Her arms crossed behind his neck, and the fingers of her right hand dug into his hair anxiously. She kissed him with all the appreciation and gratitude she could muster, heart throbbing in bittersweet appreciation. She knew what this was, coming from Fang, what it meant.

Lightning pulled away reluctantly after a long moment to gaze at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Fang. I love it. I know- I mean, I can't even... Fang." Lightning threw herself at him and hugged. "Thank you."

Fang's heart warmed. "You like it?" He stroked a hand through her hair soothingly as Lightning clutched him tighter in confirmation. "I have something else to tell you, too." Fang confessed. Lightning pulled away to show him she was giving her attention. "My operation's been delayed. The Dark Matter energy core of the surgery machine's dried up, so we need another now. Dad and I are going out hunting today to see if we can kill a Shaolong and find one, but otherwise, it could take up to two weeks longer that I'll stay this way..."

"Fang," Lightning reached up to him earnestly. She knew what his operation meant to Fang, and to have it delayed now, when he was so close... "I'm sorry."

Fang took her hand before she could touch his face. He grasped it. "It's okay, Claire. Really. Maybe dad and I will get lucky today, but if not, I can wait. It's only two weeks."

"Still," Lightning didn't buy the whole strong front. Fang had yearned endlessly for this day. "I'm sorry you can't have it today."

Fang gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Claire."

**XXX**

Lightning found herself on the receiving end of the most scathing glare known to mankind, directed at her by the oblivious boy's father himself, hunter Yun Asael. She scowled at the man right back. "Ready to go, Fang?"

Fang fastened the buckle over his waist holding their supply pack for the day. "I'm ready, dad."

"Good," Asael's heated glare stayed trained on Lightning. "We'll be gone most of the day, likely into the night as well. Should be quite the adventure for the two of us."

Fang was practically glowing, he was beaming so much. "I'm glad you want to do this, dad."

"Of course." Asael nodded. "For _my _boy? Anything."

Lightning seethed, trying to melt Asael with her eyes alone. A small, minute, barely-detectable smirk twitched Asael's mouth for half of a millisecond. Lightning's eyes narrowed at the fraud.

"Claire," Lightning snapped out of her silent stare with Asael and instantly relaxed again at the sight of Fang. Fang looked up from his last buckle and smiled at her warmly. "I'll miss you. I'll come see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Asael lifted his chin to her. "Let's go, Fang."

Fang started turning to go with his father, but Lightning was no pushover, and Asael was not going to rule like this. "Fang." Fang turned, and Lightning stepped forward, lifting her arms to link around Fang's neck. Lightning smiled at him and leaned in, tilting her head to match their mouths, where she gave Fang a slow, passionate, possessive kiss. Fingers massaging through his short hair, she cupped his chin and made slow, beautiful love to his mouth with her lips.

"See you later, Fang." Lightning promised softly. Smirking eyes lifted to Asael, and Lightning found herself on the receiving end of a icy glare that would have melted anyone lesser on the spot. The message was clear.

The war was on.


	21. Chapter 21

"Which one you wanna go for?" Fang asked, scanning the lot of them. "Have a preference?"

Asael scanned the herd of them across the great plain. "Not particularly. Go ahead and pick, Fang."

Fang pointed. "Why don't we go for the guy on the end over there? The males are a little more aggressive in a fight. He should make a better challenge. And he's already a little separated from the rest of 'em."

Asael nodded, gesturing. "After you, boy."

Fang started forward and grinned as his father picked up after him, reaching back to draw out one of his his two-handed great swords that crossed across his back. Asael was a big sucker for the old classical weapons, and had politely refused when the technology presented itself to upgrade his blade to a gunblade or something craftier. Asael had adapted to the other technological changes with relative ease enough, but he always valued the old-school wielding of his heavy blade, and had kept that indulgence.

The man was strong enough to wield two two-handed blades at once, he was so strong. It was the kind of strength Fang had always aspired to. Looking up to his father, Fang had grown wanting to be just like him, just as strong and as impressive as a fighter. He preferred his given lance to his father's greatswords, but Fang had followed in his father's footsteps in everything else, training to be just like his great old man. It was incredible to see Asael with the weapons again, ready to fight at his side.

Fang advanced first on the beast towards the far hind leg. He hoisted his spear and cut down diagonally across the back of the monster's leg at the same moment that Asael sliced across the close leg. Both men stepped back as the monster started to turn at their pinprick strikes. Asael glanced over at Fang, who nodded to him encouragingly. "I'll take bottom!"

With nothing further being spoken, Asael took off, dazzling his son with an impressive show of agility and acrobatics for his age. Fang watched Asael jump up onto the Shaolong's tail and start his ascent, making his way to the head. Fang backed up as the beast turned to the minor annoyance at his heels, their weapons hurting him as much as an annoying stubbed toe might pester him.

The monster turned on him, not yet even seeing little Fang compared to his giant girth. Fang darted forward once the legs had stopped moving and cut another clean slice into his foot. He hopped up and jumped on the crook of the leg, the spot where Lightning had showed him how to climb, as the beast lifted its foot to cause an earthquake. Fang wasn't sure if he'd been seen or not yet, but the fiend itself was merely aware of the damage it could do with a stomp, and acting on that knowledge. Fang drove his spear in as far as he could just above the hard knee. The beast let out a soft moan and stomped. Fang held tight to the shaft of his spear.

Above, Asael was making shallow cuts along his way to the head, stabbing down with every step before cutting back up and progressing forward. They were pinpricks to the mammoth, but just as a single needle of a Cactaur was no true injury, it became painful and dangerous when there were many. Asael cut and stabbed and chopped along his way, creating tiny scrapes to the giant beast that all leaked just a little prick of blue-green blood. And they multiplied.

The Shaolong lifted its other foot, alternating stomps. The first cuts Asael and Fang had made were nothing, but even a pea-brained sized dinosaur knows that it's in danger when the injuries begin to multiply, and the gut-stab into his knee was no little scratch. Not serious for a mammoth this size, but Fang knew his father was likely doing good work above, too, and the monster was coming to realize their threat.

Fang clutched the handle of his spear tightly as the leg he was clinging to lifted again to slam into earth with enormous aftershock. When his mind had stopped vibrating enough to function again, Fang saw the beast start to lift his other leg again. Determined, Fang hastily withdrew his spear while balancing on the crook and drove it higher, three-fourths the way up the monster's leg, and stuck it in hard. When the kink of the leg Fang had been standing on dropped from under him, Fang held suspended in the air.

Fang kicked and started himself into a swing. Gaining momentum, he arched his body with the swing to get more, enough to flip back up and land in a crouch on all fours on his spear. The weapon bent with his weight, digging up further into the leg. Fang used that to his advantage and sprung up, jumping up on top of the beast.

Asael hit the neck and started his ascent, dragging his blade through the rough hide on after him. He reached the middle of the neck at the same time Fang sprang forward beside him, weaponless. Asael pulled his second blade from his back and handed it to the boy. "Hang low, Fang." They braced themselves as another stomp rocked the ground and the beast's head started to tilt down. Fang raced up ahead.

Fang followed his father's advice and and pierced the Shaolong in the side of the neck with his blade. Wedging it in, Fang gripped the handle with two tight fists and looked up at his father, who nodded towards him before heaving his own blade back. Fang tightened his hold and jumped.

The blade tore down the side of his neck with the sudden jerk of weight. To the Shaolong's thick skin, it wasn't extremely deep, but it was enough to sting, bad, cutting into the side of his neck and chopping down. Fang fell as the blade slid before finally cutting loose at the baggy end of its neck. Fang darted back as the creature whined, dual suffering as Asael wedged his blade into its head.

The Shaolong groaned, bowing its head in pain as blue fluids leaked from its neck, dripping onto Fang's shoulder. Fang ducked out of the way, racing out from under it with his sticky blade as the Shoalong's head bowed down, almost to the grass. Above, Asael ripped free his blade and stuck the monster again, driving his blade hilt-deep. The Shaolong whined pathetically, quite capable of feeling a four foot long blade digging into its head. Fang rushed towards the beast again to cut its suffering short.

With the head so low now, Fang leapt, propelling himself high into the air from the great strength of well-trained legs. Lifting the sword high above his head with one arched hand, Fang rocketed down hard, slicing straight into his father's first cut and wedging the blade deep enough to burrow through its head and into the mouth.

The Shaolong gave one final shudder. Asael pulled his weapon free and slid down off the front. Fang hopped free, jumping after his father. The Shaolong tilted, then crashed sideways with a tremendous thud that vibrated through both of them. Asael lost his footing with the quake and tripped. When the earth had stopped shaking, Fang went over to his dad and held out a hand before Asael had a chance to pull up on his own.

Asael looked up at Fang from his back, then over to the beast his boy had just slain. Gazing at the obvious destructive damage and power his son possessed, Asael's mouth twitched,. "Well done, Fang." Still watching the beast, Asael reached out a hand to take Fang's, who helped pull him up with little effort, after showing such capability. Asael dropped his hand, smile taking his features as he looked upon the slain beast. "Now this is how you take a Gui! What did you do to it back there, Fang? You flew!"

Fang hadn't seen his father smile like that... not since he was a boy. Glowing with pride at such a feat, that Asael was grinning- by something _he _had done!- Fang soared, mind and body. "It's one of my breakback techniques." Fang explained. "I call it Highwind."

"One of?" Asael looked over to Fang, eyebrow arching, clearly impressed. "Might have to show me some of your other breakback techniques today, Fang." Fang beamed, grinning. Asael nodded, proud of his boy. This was how his son should act, how he'd wanted Fang to be raised. And Fang had clearly developed some maneuvers on his own in the meantime. "Go fetch your spear," Asael told him, nodding to the weapon sticking out of the Gui's foreleg. "I'll call GPHQ, and check if we got lucky with any Dark Matter."

Fang wiped his dad's blade off in the grass and presented it back to him. Asael gave Fang the kindest look he could remember seeing from him and took back the sword. "You did well, Fang."

Fang went to retrieve his lance in high spirits.

**XXX**

Lightning checked the wall clock for the nth time that day. 2:38. She fidgeted, restless. "_Claire,_" Serah huffed. Lightning glanced back at her sister. "It's your turn again."

"Oh." Lightning checked the cards on the bed, 7 J 9, to the ones in her hand 8 10. ""Check," Lightning sighed, attempting to derive her focus elsewhere. Vanille gave her a sympathetic pat on the leg as Lightning fought to ignore a growing urge to bolt from the room. _Is he really going to be gone all day? _Lightning wondered. She could hardly take it now, let alone having to wait another three or four or ten hours for Fang's father to finally release him again. Her heart thudded heavily.

_What if he's hurt? _No, more likely that Asael was psyching Fang back up to 'be a real man' at the moment._What if he comes back broken to me again? What if he doesn't come back at all? _Asael had been manipulating Fang his whole life. Would it really be that hard to convince Fang that she was the evil one, if he tried to?

Lightning fretted. She wanted to see Fang, to grab him away from that manipulative bastard and hold him safe for all eternity. She wanted to-

"Claaairrre!" Serah's annoyed tone broke her reverie. The younger sibling glared at her. "Thinking about it won't bring him home any faster. Could you pay attention now? Some of us are trying to play here! The bet's to you."

Lightning glanced at the cards again and sighed. She laid her down her hand. "Fold."

Serah gave her sister a peeved, suspecting look. She picked up Lightning's cards and flipped them upright on the table for all to see. "I knew it!" Serah exclaimed. "You have a straight flush! Claire! You haven't been playing at all!"

"Serah- "

Serah threw down the cards in a huff. "You are so whipped, Claire."

Lightning glared. "Shut up. I'm _worried_, not whipped."

"'I'm never going to let a man control _my _life.'" Serah mocked, repeating something Lightning had told her when they were young.

"Aww," Vanille cooed, "But it's cute! Besides, it's not like Fang's not just as whipped with Lightning as she is with him."

"I'm not whipped!"

Vanille patted her leg again. "We can call it Dazzled. if you prefer."

Lightning grunted. "You two should be worried, too. Especially you, Vanille. Who knows what Asael's doing to Fang out there?"

"I think it's obvious enough," Vanille clarified. "You've become a threat to Fang's operation, Lightning. And Asael sees that, so he's trying to take your influence away from Fang until he goes through with it."

"He's playing dirty."

Serah snorted. "What do you call that kiss you gave Fang this morning before he left? You provoke Asael too, Claire."

"You're siding with him?" Lightning was incredulous.

Serah rolled her eyes. "Whipped like a good spankin'. You had sex with Fang on the boat after all, didn't you? That's why you're all uptight and possessively defensive now."

"I didn't, Serah! Would you just- " Lightning gritted her teeth, balling her fists and raised them to her temples. "Urghh!"

"I knew it!"

Vanille colored shyly. "I don't think so, Serah. Fang wouldn't. Especially not before... "

"Sexual frustration then?" Serah suggested, watching Lightning pace before the bed. "Claire's awfully touchy with him..."

"I'm _this _close to punching you, Serah, don't push me."

Vanille's eyebrows raised. Serah waved her off. "She gets like this, it's her angry frustration mode. She'll punch a few walls, steam and threaten for a bit, then pass out. It's okay, she's harmless."

_Crackk! _Lightning cursed, grabbing her wrist after punching the unforgiving stone. Her knuckles were bleeding.

"Light!" Vanille popped up and rushed over, hand already in her skirt belt as she tugged loose a potion. Before Lightning could reject her, Vanille bounced up and stuck the end in her mouth stubbornly. "Don't _do _that!" Vanille reprimanded. "Don't hurt yourself, Light! Fang's still coming back to you!" She squeezed Lightning around the middle.

Fang'll be back, okay? Calm down." Lightning sighed, dejected, she watched the skin reknit and fold itself back into place idly.

"I hope you're right, Vanille… I just want him to be alright…"

**XXX**

"Dammit." Asael cursed, sheathing his second blade at his back. He glared into the pocket in the Shaolong's mouth, the empty cavity where the beast held no useful Dark Matter.

"No luck?" Fang asked, coming up behind him.

"Not in this one." Asael turned his head, gazing over the field of tremendous dinosaurs. "Let's go, Fang. GPHQ helicopters will pick it up shortly. We can route one more away from the herd." Asael started off.

"Whoa! Dad! Dad, wait!" Fang chased after his father as Asael pulled a sticky-slick blade from his back mid-step. Fang scurried and ran ahead in front of his dad, holding the spear out before him to barrier between them. "Dad, stop!"

Asael pulled up short, barely managing not to topple Fang entirely. "Fang," Asael grunted, aggravated additonally as his eyes scanned Fang. "There's Dark Matter to be had, boy. Let's go."

"Dad, no." Fang remained firm, eyebrows creasing as Asael hurried to move past. Fang held out his spear to block him. Asael turned his eyes on Fang, and Fang almost stepped back at the glare. "You know we can't kill another now, Dad. It's too soon. Too much human disruption to the natural order will cause a rift. _You _taught me that." A tick worked in Asael's jaw as he looked away, towards the dinosaurs again. One of which held the precious Dark Matter he and Fang desperately needed...

Fang's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and Asael just barely stopped from pulling away. "I want the Dark Matter too, Dad." Fang assured him. "But we can't just kill every Shaolong we see until we find Dark Matter for selfish reasons. We have to respect the laws of nature just as much as everyone else does." Fang could still see the desire in his father. He was an expert at reading the man, and the selfish longing to slay another Shaolong for the precious Matter it could supply.

_Why is he so desperate, when he knows it would be wrong? I know he wants this for me just as bad as I do, but dad should know better. Dad _would _know better._

_...Maybe he's just on edge, because the last Matter dried up on us. And he's anxious to help me get what I've been waiting for... still, going after another Shaolong after we just killed one? That's crazy. Dad's more careful than that._

Asael exhaled, and Fang could feel a familiar disappointment coming through. "You're right, Fang." Asael sighed again. "I'm sorry. We were just so close, the blood was still pumping, ready to take down another. It's what I'd do for you, Fang. I hate having the appointment pushed back on you, when you've been looking forward to it all this time..."

"It'll be alright, Dad." Fang tried to assure him again. "The delay was a disappointment for both of us, I know... but it's two weeks, Dad. I can wait two weeks for the new Matter, as long as it's coming. We don't have to do anything rash to get it." Fang bowed his head to his father, attempting a genuine smile that didn't quite reach halfway. "I'm anxious too, Dad. I don't want to be patient, either, but we can still look forward to it, just a little later than we thought it would be."

Asael was quiet for a long moment, then. "Alright, Fang." He grunted, finally looking away from the beasts, out to the rest of the wild Gran Pulse terrain. "Let's see what else you can do now, huh?"

A smaller smile took Fang's mouth as he nodded, and followed on alongside his dad. But a nagging realization hit Fang that day. _It's almost like... like Dad's more anxious for my operation than I am. _Unsettled, Fang reasoned that Asael just wanted the best for him as soon as he could get it, and knew how especially patient Fang had been with this particular. Asael was so anxious because he knew how big this was for Fang, and he wanted to help make Fang right, and gain the confidence and sync of mind _and _body he'd always craved. _He wants it so bad for me because he loves me so much, and wants everything to be perfect for me._Just like his father had always looked out for the best for Fang.

_Still... wanting to slay another Shaolong... _it was crazy; Asael was a smart man. He _would _know better. Fang wasn't sure he could believe it was just a slip up on his father's part. Asael didn't slip up like that.

_Like he wants it more than me..._

The tiny seed of doubt had been tossed amidst the rocks, neglected for its time.

**XXX**

_Knock, kno-_

The door ripped open inwards and Fang instantly felt a warm, soothing body press to his. "Fang," Lightning curled against him like a cat. "I've missed you."

"Aww," Fang's hand found its rightful place combing down through Lightning's locks. "I missed you too, Claire." Fang assured her, wrapping his arms around her right back. "Were you bored?"

"It felt like days," Lightning admitted freely, unwilling to let him go.

Behind them, in the room, Serah rolled her eyes and mouthed to Vanille. "_I'm not whipped!" _Vanille giggled. Lightning heard her, and ignored them, deigning to do something to Serah later. For now, she had Fang, and she was never letting go.

"How was it?" Lightning asked. "How was your day out? Are you tired? Did you find any Dark Matter?"

Fang squeezed her. "Not this time." He didn't elaborate on that, but could feel Lightning hold him tighter. "It's okay," Fang told her. "I had a great time. It's been forever since Dad and I have been hunting, but it was fantastic, Claire. We took out a Shaolong first, and Gran Pulse Headquarters picked it up in the copters. Dad and I went all over Gran Pulse after that; we slew a Humbaba, a Wyvern, and some small Cactaurs that were unusually traveling in a group." Fang shook his head. "It was incredible, Claire. Dad's still so good at fighting, just like I remember. We went places I haven't visited for years with him."

"Sounds like... like you guys had fun... " Lightning's heart dropped. _Vanille's right. He's trying to take Fang away from me. _

"Would have been more fun if you were there." Fang kissed the top of her forehead, and Lightning was instantly warmed once more. "But yeah, it was pretty cool." Fang smiled down at her. "I'm glad to be back with you now, though. It's the perfect ending to the perfect day." Fang glanced up over Lightning's head inside the room, where Vanille and Serah sat on the bed. Vanille waved and Serah shook her head. Fang lowered his voice to a hush. "You wanna go back in there, or..."

"No. Let's go to your room." Lightning buried her head in Fang's shoulder. "I've missed you all day. I wanna be selfish for a little bit." Lightning looked up at him searchingly. "Unless you..."

"No. Let's be selfish." Fang assured her. Lightning hugged him. Swooping down to catch Lightning under the legs, Fang picked her up bridal style and Lightning let him carry her away to Fang's room. It'd be a long while before they separated again.


	22. Chapter 22

Fang woke up comfortable with a familiar, perfect body pressed to his in the most wonderful fashion. With Lightning's back squeezed to his front, Fang's arms securely wrapped around a fit waist and hugged the smaller girl to him. Lightning slept soundly, head tucked in to bow under his neck, body curled to his warmly with their legs tangled.

Both were fully dressed, but Fang didn't mind. He respected Lightning and knew she respected him too; Fang had no intentions of breaking her father's wishes before the time was right, either. Born out of a particular love for Lightning, Fang was more than happy to wait for their marriage. Lightning was worth waiting for. His warmth and comfort like this, just holding her, knowing that she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, that was worth any price more than gil could buy. Fang squeezed her gently, endorphins flooding him.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Fang opened his eyes and winced at the sharp raps upon his door. Glancing over Lightning, his eyes found the alarm clock and he blinked. _4:11_. Fang looked over to the door. He called out experimentally, voice soft as to not wake Lightning. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Fang." The familiar voice of his father floated over. "Are you appropriate?"

Fang started to say yes, then his eyes locked back down on Lightning. _Claire! _Asael couldn't be permitted to find them like this. Lightning wasn't supposed to know about his condition, not yet, anyway. Asael would be furious to see Fang comfortably snuggling, holding her body to his in such a fashion. Fang jumped into action. "Just a minute!" Fang winced, lowering his voice once more as Lightning shifted, curling back into him further. "Hold on!"

Cringing, Fang forced himself to pull away from Lightning, slow and easy so he wouldn't jostle her or alarm her into waking. If Asael even heard her voice inside, he'd be suspicious enough to enter. Especially at this hour. "I'm coming, Dad! Hang on!"

Fang flinched as Lightning tried to curl back again as he pulled away. "I'm sorry." Fang whispered, sliding his arms out from under her. "I'll be right back," Fang promised softly. He lifted the blanket they hadn't used and covered Lightning in it. Pulling away from the bed, Fang stumbled to the door on sleeping legs. He opened it only partially to reveal his father outside the door.

"Dad?" Fang blinked, wondering if maybe he was still sleeping.

"Hey, Fang." Asael tried to smile, then gave up the effort when his face didn't mold nicely enough. "I wanted to know...if we could go train together."

Fang blinked again. "Dad? It's a quarter past four in the morning."

Asael nodded. "I realize. I thought you might be interested in taking up personal training with me again... like we used to, remember? Waking up at the first crack of dawn to start your workout schedule."

"I still do that, Dad."

"I know." Asael bowed his head. "I've sorta... faded out of that is all, and I wondered if you'd want to take it back up with me. I know you haven't been too focused on workouts since the princess' arrival, so I thought this could be good to take up for both of us again. We could restart the full workout schedule again, use these two weeks to get you in prime shape... I could use the workout too."

Fang blinked. Asael hesitated. "Unless you had...other morning plans already. Something with Lightning, that is... which I suppose is more important than prime physical health before the operation, of course. Lightning should come first." Asael gave Fang an apologetic look of defeat. "Sorry, Fang, I should have thought about that before coming to ask. You must already be booked with her this morning. That's alright." Asael turned, ready to leave. "My apologies."

Fang bit his lower lip, glancing back inside at Lightning before out the door at his retreating father. _He's reaching out to me. _Fang realized. _He wants to work out with me, the way we always used to. I can't say no. _Fang glanced back at the bed with the sleeping angel and cringed. "Dad, wait!" Asael paused, and Fang used that to slip out of the bedroom. "I'd like that, Dad. That'd be really cool to start up with you again... can you wait a minute? I'm going to change into something a little less hot."

Asael turned his head back to Fang, and Fang could have sworn he saw his mouth twitch again. "I'm glad, Fang. I'll be downstairs."

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Fang assured. Asael nodded and turned to leave again. Fang sighed when he'd disappeared and shut the door, looking apologetically to Lightning alone on the bed. "Claire, I'm sorry." Fang apologized to her sleeping form. Fang bent over at her bedside and kissed Lightning's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

**XXX**

"Fang," Lightning mumbled, turning on the bed to try to catch him. She mewled, pawing for him blindly before sleepily opening her eyes.

No familiar Godly sight greeted her. Lightning sat up suddenly, fearing the worst. _He's been taken from me. _"Fang?" Lightning called out softly, eyes darting around the room. As her sight came into clearer focus, Lightning noticed a discolored spot on the pillow beside her. Snatching at it, Lightning ripped away the piece of paper. Scrawled in a hurried, small print, Lightning read:

_Gone exercising with dad. I'll be back soon, Claire. Pick out what you'd like to do today, we're overdue for a spoiled day together. I'm sorry I let you wake up alone._

_Yours,_  
><em>Fang<em>

Lightning read the note three times over before collapsing back on the bed. She checked her watch, _8:32_, and settled back in the pillows, disappointment, a flash of anger, and a little hurt running through her. _Don't be ridiculous, Light. _Lightning urged herself. _He's just working out. It was probably Asael's idea in the first place, to snatch Fang away so early from me... _

Lightning gazed at the empty space beside her, where Fang's arms had encircled her yesterday, holding her close to him where she belonged. Lightning frowned wistfully, watching that empty spot on the bed. Lightning breathed in his scent, savoring what of Fang she could. Her eyes trailed up and down the empty spot Fang should be. _He'll be back soon. _Lightning told herself firmly. She craved the comfort of his arms. Lightning closed her eyes. _He'll be back._

**XXX**

_9:54 _

Fang pushed, speeding faster around the track as Asael raced with him. The muscle-heavy man was slower than Fang, but not by as great of a much as Fang would have suspected. Asael learned pretty quickly what he was capable of and pushed Fang to his limits, making sure Fang excelled. He raced with Fang, but it was a matter of testing how much Fang would win by, and if that turned out to be satisfactory or not.

Fang loved it; it was great to be participating in these athletic tests with his dad again, but the last hour had his mind slipping. He wondered about Lightning, if she was up yet, if she was wondering where he was. He'd told her he'd be back soon. With as much as he was enjoying working with his dad again, Fang wanted to return to her, too, and every minute exhausted him more. _After this, _Fang thought. _I'll go back to the castle after this run._

**XXX**

_10:23_

Cyrus looked up from his plate suspiciously. "Serah, where's Claire?"

Serah meeped.

**XXX**

_10:26_

"Fee, fi, foe, fum! Here comes Daddy, a rub a chum chum!" Cyrus opened Fang's bedroom door, which was unlocked, and stalked in. Lightning's familiar form became immediately evident on the bed, curled as she was with one hand on the empty spot beside her. "Ut ohhh. Do we need to have another little talk again, Claire? I was not under the impression you liked time-out last time!"

Cyrus stepped forward and halted, sharp blues penetrating, and finding Lightning's sadness within seconds. Cyrus paused when he caught sight of Lightning's face.

Gentle blues gazing out at the empty spot beside her, she didn't even turn at her father's beckoning, but rather just stared, eyes almost seeming to glisten. Depressed shoulders were curled along with her legs, with one hand outstretched over the empty spot longingly.

Cyrus' heart immediately softened at the dejected state of his daughter. "Claire," Cyrus crossed the room. "Where's Fang, Claire?"

Lightning downcasted her eyes. Cyrus leaned over to pick up the paper in Fang's bed and scanned it quickly. "Cl_a_ire," Cyrus didn't hesitate before climbing into the bed with her and latching his arms around Lightning. He pulled her over to him so that her head rested on his chest, and latched his arms around her middle. "Honey, that boy loves you."

"Asael's trying to steal him from me." Lightning swallowed. "He knows I'm a 'threat' to Fang, so he's keeping him from me as much as possible until it's too late. He wants Fang to get it so much, and Fang can't tell... that he's being influenced. He believes his dad's some kind of hero. Asael's out to get me, Dad."

"Claire, honey- "

"Don't say it's not true!" Lightning cut off, discreetly burrowing her head into the side of Cyrus' chest. She took a few breaths, willing control over herself. "You haven't seen it, Dad." Lightning told him, voice more level now. "Asael delights in taking Fang away from me. He doesn't like that I make Fang more comfortable with himself. He's obsessed putting Fang through his surgery as quick as possible. And Fang wants it too. He thinks he's deformed 'cuz Asael does. I've never even seen him without a jacket, Dad."

"As your father, I'm relieved to hear that." Lightning glowered and struggled to extricate herself from Cyrus arms. She elbowed him in the stomach when he wouldn't let go- to no avail. "_Oomph! _Claire, hold still! I'm not letting go until you settle down."

Lightning glared, resentfully crossing her arms over her chest.

"There." Cyrus' hold over her stomach loosened somewhat. Lightning prepared to bolt. "Claire... would it help if I talked to Asael about Fang?"

Lightning stiffened. "Dad, no!" She craned her neck to look back at him desperately. "You can't! I'm not even supposed to know about Fang, let alone you and mom and Serah! It'll only make it worse if you do- he'll start alienating you both from Fang too! Fang needs your influence! He needs to know how a... how a real mom and dad would treat him. Not like he's some beast..." Lightning looked back at him, desperate. "Promise me you won't say anything, dad. It would ruin everything."

Cyrus sighed, his hold around Lightning securing once more. "I think your feelings are intensified when it comes to Fang, Claire. He's your first love, and that's understandable..." Lightning looked panicked. "But I also know you, Claire." Cyrus reassured her. "And I know your instincts are good, that you don't fuss about nothing. And I believe that, even when it comes to matters of your heart, where logic is not always as strong. You would know better than me, and if you say something's stirring, Claire, I believe you." Cyrus squeezed her. "If you don't want me to say anything, I won't. Your mother will probably want to hear why too, though."

Lightning shook her head. "Mom's been watching Asael and Fang too. She knows almost as much as me."

"Was this an exclude-the-father event?"

Lightning winced. "Sorry, Dad. Didn't Mom talk to you after I..."

"Ran off into the night to find your beloved?" Cyrus finished, "Yes, I was a bit distracted that night."

Lightning looked down. "...sorry about that too."

Cyrus smiled gently. "You're an amazing girl, Claire. Fang's lucky to have you." Lightning fidgeted. "Fang knows that too." Cyrus added. "You know he does."

"...I'm scared, Dad." Lightning admitted. "Asael holds such sway over Fang. I don't want to see him make the wrong choice, just cause his father wants it. If Fang wants it, I want him to have it. But it's so hard to tell where Asael's influence stops and Fang's desires begin..."

"He has two more weeks, Claire. You can find out by then." Lightning looked back at her father, surprise evident.

"...Serah?"

Cyrus smiled lightly. "She doesn't immediately tell us, you know. Your sister's just such a bad liar; it's a family trait. She tries to make you sound good when she confesses."

Lightning frowned. "She still tells in the end."

"Like you don't tell about her attractions to older men?" Cyrus lifted an eyebrow. "Snow?"

"That's for her own good."

Cyrus chuckled. "Your sister's very straight, Claire. I'm sorry." Lightning frowned. "You know, she tried telling me the other day that Fang didn't know what a hickey was."

"I don't think he knows either, Dad,"

"Mhmm," Cyrus sounded amused, "sticking to the doorknob story, are you?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Grounded for bashing my head into his chin."

"You've a colorful imagination, Claire." Lightning grunted. Cyrus nudged her. "Sooo, Claire... since Serah can't rightfully appreciate the way you do... Fang. Pretty, huh?"

Lightning smacked herself. "I'm not talking to you about how beautiful my _boyfriend _is, Dad."

"Ooh, beautiful huh?" Cyrus encouraged her. "He does have a nicely shaped face, doesn't he? And his lips! I notice you just looove those lips, Claire! And his- " Lightning reached back and covered her father's mouth with a hand.

"No more talking, Dad."

**XXX**

_10:20_

Fang lifted the one last time and holstered it, sitting up. "Fang, what're you- "

"I can't do anymore, Dad." Fang puffed, looking over at the clock on the weight room wall."

"What do you mean, you can't do anymore? That was only twelve reps! You're capable of at least twenty, Fang."

"No, Dad." Fang grabbed a sweat towel. "I mean I have to go. Now. Claire's been waiting for me; I have to get back to her."

"But, Fang- "

"This was fun, Dad." Fang wiped his face off, exhausted. "But there's somewhere I gotta be for her. We'll do this again...if that's okay with you."

Asael nodded helplessly.

"Maybe even Claire can come too." Fang added, throwing his towel into the dirty towels bucket. "She's really something, Dad. I think you'd be impressed with her." Fang smiled, missing his dad's stiffening of horror. "Later, Dad." Fang took off at a run.

**XXX**

_10:37_

"Claire!" The door burst open to Fang's bedroom and both Cyrus and Lightning looked up. Lightning was locked tight to Cyrus body in a full body bind as the father clutched her around the stomach, holding her tight. Fang's heart tightened.

At the same time, Lightning and Fang shouted out.

"Fang!"

"It was my fault, Cyrus!"

Lightning looked at him queerly, then smacked herself. "Oh, for heaven's sakes."

"It's true!" Fang insisted. "I carried Claire to my room last night! She asked to leave, but I said no! I kept her here!"

Lightning shook her head, still buried in her hands.

"Ha ha!" Cyrus laughed. "Fang's a terrible liar too, Claire! You're surrounded. Now that's just unlucky when you're a hormonal teenager."

Fang pleaded nervously. "Cyrus- it really wasn't her fault. Don't ground her again. We didn't do anything but fall asleep! I swear I didn't touch her, not like that."

"Says the boy who bruised his chin on Claire's head!" Cyrus teased. Lightning groaned.

Fang, predictably, didn't take it as a joke. "Cyrus, I didn't even know what a hickey was until Serah told me!"

Lightning gave her father a knowing look. Cyrus looked stunned. "Really, Claire?" Cyrus blinked, looking back up at Fang. "Maybe we should be having some... Other talks, Fang."

"Just don't punish her again," Fang pleaded. "She didn't do anything."

Lightning elbowed her dad again, shooting him a pointed look. Cyrus chuckled. "I'm not going to punish Claire, Fang. Calm down."

"But she- you're not?" Fang was evermore puzzled, for Cyrus was still clutching Lightning, holding her down.

"I know Claire here's been dying to spend more time with you again," Cyrus laughed, "and I wouldn't want the death of my daughter on my hands!" Lightning grunted. Cyrus smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He stood with her, straightening them both and held out his arms. "Come here, Fang."

"Dad," Lightning glanced at Fang nervously, who was kicking his carpet shyly.

"Real men don't hug..." Fang mumbled.

Cyrus snorted and herded Lightning with him to Fang, where he swooped to wrap giant, bear-strong arms around both Fang and Lightning. Fang stiffened at first, especially when their bodies came into contact, but Cyrus just squeezed them all the more and Fang felt Lightning's familiar body press to the back of his shoulder. And it was... warm, actually. And kinda comforting, to be wrapped up and held by someone else, even when it wasn't Lightning. Cyrus was a second parent figure; Fang was frightened of him sometimes... for liking his daughter whom Cyrus had arranged him to... but he had still been warm to Fang before and he'd been the one to bring Lightning to him, who'd raised Lightning too. He was protective of her of course, but he'd never been cruel or menacing to Fang.

Fang was surprised how comfortable he was. Even with his unusual circumstance, being so close to someone who knew and still accepted him for it was actually soothing. _He's hugging me. _Fang thought, feeling Lightning's arm curl around his back and latch at his side. _Cyrus is hugging me... _Fang reflected on the words his father had told him, and how Cyrus had snored at such. _Cyrus is a real man... he's almost as big as dad, and he rules a world too. _Indeed, Cyrus manhood was not in question. Asael would have never negotiated with Cocoonians if they were cowards, and Cyrus held all respects of a strong, compassionate leader. He was just as much man as Asael was, and he scoffed at the prospect of hugs not being a man's thing...

"You're good kids, both of you, and I trust you." Cyrus rubbed both their backs. "I know you'll take care of my daughter, Fang. She's been craving some attention." Lightning jabbed her father in the side and Cyrus chuckled, giving them both one last firm squeeze before he released them. Cyrus smiled, ruffling Lightning's hair, who protested and swatted away his hand before doing the same to Fang, who half-smiled, guiltily enjoying being included, even though he wasn't exactly supposed to participate in these touchy-feely gestures. "Don't pressure Fang too much, Claire." Cyrus warned.

"_What?_" Lightning watched her dad smile and turn to go. "Fang gets an 'I trust you' and I get 'don't pressure him?'"

Cyrus grinned, turning at the door. "Have fun, kids!"

Lightning scoffed.


	23. Chapter 23

_How could I let this happen?_

Fang gulped, looking down at his hairless legs, fretting what to do. _She wouldn't mind._

_I would mind! _Fang argued with himself. _I don't want her to see me with...with..._

_With hairless legs she'd probably desire?_

_Well... _Fang looked down down at his legs below his boxers in the length-side mirror. The feminine curve of his muscles was most evident, with the way his body had developed significantly more female qualities of growth. It was the part of his body directly under his manhood; Fang had always feared what people would think and say, seeing such obvious discord with his body.

_Would you really mind at all? They're just legs. They don't even look that bad. You're psyching yourself out. _Fang's battling voice questioned himself. _You trust her, don't you?_

_But what if it's too weird for her... Knowing and seeing are two different things... _Fang doubted himself. _She accepts me for who I am and my unusual qualities so far, but she's never seen... what if seeing me in boxers with my legs the way they are freaks her out?_

Fang almost had to scoff at himself. With how much Lightning had turned to accepting and loving him from their first visit, it'd be cruelly uncharacteristic of her to have a problem now. Still, the nagging fear... _You're going to be rid of them to match soon anyway, aren't you? Even on the billionth of a chance that she freaks out, it won't be that way for long. _

_Come on, Fang. _Fang encouraged himself. _You trust her. How can you show her that if you keep hiding? It's only for a few seconds._

Fang closed his eyes. _I trust her._

"Claire?"

From his adjoined bedroom outside the bathroom where she was waiting for him to finish his shower, Lightning called back. "Fang?"

Fang straightened. He tugged down the edges of his jacket and adjusted his boxers to make sure they were fitting right and loose. Finally, he called back. "...I forgot my jeans when I went in to shower. Could you... grab a pair from my closet for me?"

"Oh..." Fang heard a pause. "Okay." Light footfalls tread across the floor outside as Lightning walked over to his closet.

Lightning opened the closet door and peered inside. Various jackets hung neatly on hangers with a fewer variety of lightweight t-shirts, mostly plain black and white. There was also a curious stack of tan wrap on the top shelf of his closet. Lightning frowned at it, then shifted to Fang's pants, all of which that were long, mostly jeans. Lightning couldn't see one pair of shorts in the midst. _Poor Fang. He must get heatstroke every summer, dressed as he does._

"Any specific pair?" Lightning asked, scanning through his jeans. Curiosity got the best of her and Lightning checked the pant size, which seemed strikingly similar to her own. _Waist 28. _Lightning's eyes darkened. _Oh, wow. _

"It doesn't matter." Fang chuckled nervously. "They all look the same anyway. They're just jeans."

Lightning shifted, shaking her head. She selected a pair and crossed the room to the bathroom door. "Do you want me to leave them outside the door?"

Fang coughed nervously. "You can... you can come in if you want... "

Lightning paused, surprised. She gave him a second to change his mind, then carefully put her hand on the doorknob, heart hammering. She twisted the handle and pulled back.

Fang stood before her and glanced shyly her way, then back down at the counter. Lightning's eyes scanned over Fang once. She ignored a twitch in her belly and stepped forward, holding out Fang's jeans. "Here,"

Fang's fingers brushed hers as he reached out for it too, coy and mumbling. "Thanks..."

Lightning hesitated, eyes flicking down again to those flawless, smooth, shapely legs. Fang was still averting his eyes. Lightning stepped forward, surprising Fang with how close she was. Lightning stayed there until he looked at her. She lifted a hand to Fang's face and cupped his cheek. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." Lightning stroked his cheek. "You're perfect."

Fang made a brave attempt to smile back at her. "I've been trying."

"I know," Lightning's voice was soft. She glanced down between them, then back up at Fang. She heightened herself to kiss him and pulled away after just a peck, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Fang." Fang's heart swelled. Lightning squeezed his hand. "Thank you for letting me see."

"Thank you for not freaking out?" Fang asked, helpless smile taking his face.

Lightning grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "I think you're hot, Fang. What's there to freak out about?" Lightning stepped up to him again, and this time Fang grabbed her, so warmed and ready for her taste. _How did I get you? How are you mine?_ Fang kissed her deeply, possessive, and even nipped at her lip. Lightning moaned. There wasn't enough of Lightning that he could have, and Fang wanted it all. _Heart stopping. _

Lightning's leg curled around his possessively, brushing his smooth skin with hers.

Lightning's fingers rested on his side and Fang could feel them on his skin just above his boxers, hot and sensuous, sending shivers of delight through him. Fang could feel the tingles running down through him, down to his-

Fang halted and held Lightning away by the shoulders. _That would be horribly obvious. _He could still feel it, too. Just from the sight of her alone. _Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. _Fang silently begged his body, already feeling the blood flush through him. "Let me get dressed," Fang requested. "Don't want Cyrus to come in and find us... "

"Okay," Lightning agreed, though she tilted her head at him suspiciously. Fang shifted to face the counter, lifting his knee strategically. "I'm okay with you, Fang."

"I'm- " Fang coughed. "Thanks, Claire."

Glancing down at his strategically maneuvered legs one last time to imprint them to memory, Lightning smiled. "Join me shortly," words that helped his situation not at all. Lightning left and shut the door. Fang glanced down at himself through his boxers._ I'm such a pervert._

**XXX**

"You're sure about this, Fang? If you're not ready to or you want to wait, I understand... I can wait if this is too much pressure."

"No, I want to." Fang insisted. "I'm ready for this, Claire. I don't want to wait. You deserve to have me for this now. Forget the operation, we can do it again after I get it." Fang grabbed her hand and spoke to her earnestly. "I know you're ready for this now, Claire, and I trust you. So let's do it."

Lightning gave Fang a speculative eyebrow. "...Okay, Fang."

"I trust you." Fang reaffirmed. "With you at my back, nothing will go wrong." Fang stepped forward next in line as the people before them walked off and smiled at the register girl.

The girl behind the glass straightened from her slouch suddenly at the sight of Fang. She lifted an eyebrow as Lightning walked up beside Fang. "...Names?"

"Lightning Farron and Yun Fang." Fang smiled at the girl politely.

The girl's face stretched out to smile back. "Majesty Fang, what a pleasant surprise... finally joining a tournament?"

"Just Fang," Fang corrected, his usual aversion to the grandiose title making the girl even happier. "And yes, with Lightning. We'd like to sign up for the co-op tournament."

"Oh?" The girl barely spared Lightning a glance, who was near glowering at the suddenly too-interested blonde. She batted her eyelashes at him, looking from under hooded, seductive eyes. "Looking to get a little sweaty?"

"Likely more than a little," Fang nodded, oblivious to her flirtations.

The girl's eyebrows lifted suggestively. "You're looking to go for multiple rounds, are you?"

"That's the plan." Fang confirmed.

The girl purred. "Such stamina."

"How much is it?" Lightning interrupted, jaw ticking in annoyance at the clear advance and her dismissal.

The girl's eyes rolled back over to Lightning again, where this time she eyed her up and down drolly. "You're fighting with the Cocoon princess, Fang?" The girl's mouth twitched in amusement as she turned back to Fang. "That's brave of you. I hope her skirt doesn't get soiled." Lightning glowered. The girl scribbled something down as Fang reached into his pocket for money. She looked up and waved him off.

"Don't worry about that, the Chief's son goes in free. It's the very least I could do for someone like you, Fang..."

"I'm sure it is." Lightning glared at her, snatching their tickets from the desk. "But since we're in a tournament, not a brothel, I'm sure you can cater your services elsewhere." Lightning latched her arm to Fang's and pressed forward. "Let's go, tiger. Wouldn't want to miss our first round."

The girl sneered at Lightning's back.

Fang quirked an eyebrow, glancing sideways at Lightning. "You okay, Claire?"

Lightning growled back over her shoulder at the slut. "I hate dimwits like that. What, she thinks she's going to woo you like that? Like you're some cheap prize?"

"Uhh... Claire?"

"I should have kissed you in front of her, the little twit."

"...Light?" Lightning turned at the use of her pseudo-name, softening when she saw Fang's confusion and concern. "You okay?"

"Sorry, Fang." Lightning apologized, holding out a ticket. She sighed. Fang hadn't even realized he was being flirted with. "She just...set me on edge."

Fang blinked. _Maybe she's PMSing. Vanille gets pretty touchy in her bad days. _Taking his ticket, Fang looked at it and turned it in his hand, surprised to find scrawl on the back of his. "Hey, mine says something." Fang read the message. "Real blondes have more fun. Let me show you how we do it. Call me. 854- 4938- 04." Fang blinked again. "Whoa. It almost sounds like she's coming onto me." Fang startled. "Is that why you got so angry at her? The skirt comment was a little demeaning, but... you think she was flirting with me?"

"Not think, Fang." Lightning corrected. "She _was _flirting with you." Lightning walked with him down to the competitors chambers.

"Oh, wow..." Fang's brow scrunched. "Why would she do that? She recognized me as the Chief's son, so she knew I wasn't a girl..." Lightning almost wanted to smile at Fang's immediate conclusion that she must have been a lesbian to find him attractive. At the same time, it was sad how he didn't know, or had been trained not to appreciate himself for his body...

"I keep telling you how attractive you are, Fang." Lightning reprimanded him. "Straight girls fall for your looks too, you know, and it's not just 'cuz you're the Chief's son. I can recognize attraction when I see it, and that girl was way too drawn to you."

"That's so... wow." Fang was astounded.

"You haven't thought of yourself in terms of attraction before, Fang." Lightning told him. "You should really just look at yourself sometimes, really just to look. You're incredible, Fang, and I'm not the only one who notices it." Lightning squeezed his hand where her arm had dropped to hold his.

Fang squeezed her hand in turn.

"So tell me about the tournament." Lightning asked. "How many fights will we go through?"

"It depends how far we go and how many enter the dual-fighters today. I've seen as little as twelve, and as much as fifty four. It'll probably be busier today when they announce that we're entered." Lightning suspected as much, but it was surprising to hear from Fang.

Fang explained. "It's customary tradition for the Chief and any offspring of his to fight in the tournaments. I was too young when I discovered my differences, and father didn't want to risk sending me in after that. He quit joining the tournaments around the same time. It would have made me look cowardly if he kept fighting and I didn't, when everyone already recognized me as a fighter."

Fang looked away. "He used to love fighting in the tournaments... we stopped going to watch, too, after that. It was too painful for him to watch and not be able to join. He had high hopes for us back then too... we were going to be Pulse's Yuns, fighting through the ranks." Fang smiled sadly, reminiscing, and glanced over at Lightning. "Dad had to make a lot of sacrifices for my condition back then too. My circumstance... it took the humor out of him. He became serious and a lot more strict to protect me from discovery. He used to be like Cyrus, you know... until yesterday, I don't think I've seen him smile in years."

Lightning had a somewhat difficult time picturing Asael being anything as comfortable and warm as Cyrus was. She squeezed Fang's hand again nonetheless, hurting inside. _He didn't have to. He has a brilliant, wonderful kid. Why is he so blinded against Fang to see it? _No matter what Asael had had to sacrifice. He'd raised Fang with the constant reminder that Fang was deformed and needed to hide himself, literally killing any self-confidence Fang might have had about himself. It was a lifetime of being put down for something Fang had no control over, though he'd done everything his father ever sought to cower from it.

Lightning could not forgive him for that. Not when the extraordinary, incredible Fang she knew always gleamed when she was with them. It was too much to ask of, simply to forget when she knew Asael wasn't even sorry for it.

"Yesterday?" Lightning asked. "When you both went hunting?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded. "He was... softer then, less strict. I think he's relaxing back into who he was, now that my operation's so close. He's getting more comfortable again."

"...Fang?" Lightning's voice was soft, hesitant, careful. "Why do you think Asael's... so hard on you, about your looks?"

"Probably 'cause I've wanted the change so badly too, and he'd be more at ease with me... the way I am, I... It's like a let-down, like a personal failing of himself, that he would produce someone like me." Fang sighed. "The Yun clan views male and females with equal importance. We're a warrior tribe and they know how to make fighters of everybody and harness to a person's skillset; the rest of Gran Pulse claims to view on this equal plane too, but it's not quite the same.

Everyone outside of the Yun clan values a boy child more than a girl; girls in the Yun clan automatically were trained to be warriors anyway, but when you're not of Yun blood, that's not set in stone so much. It's a pride of Gran Pulse to have children adept at fighting who become warriors... many are disappointed when they have girls, because it's less likely for them to grow to be a warrior, so boys are a little more valued in an unspoken manner... Dad wan't originally Yun, and he doesn't have the blood. Some of his ideals still reflect the whole of Gran Pulse, rather than the Yun tribe. It... It would have been a real smack in the face, when I'd grown up a boy, then later started developing..."

"But you're Yun." Lightning objected. "You've the blood from your Mom's side. Asael even trained you as a warrior in their ways from when you were little, right? It shouldn't matter how you started developing later, you were already taught and progressing as a warrior. Even if you completely transformed into a woman at that point, you were still you, Fang. The last survivor with _any _Yun blood and a training warrior, you should be valued any way you are."

Fang bit his lip and chanced a meek look her way. "It's a nice counter... but I still can't imagine it'd have been easy to overlook. It was like I was spiting him with every day I developed more. After everything with Mom and her death at my birth, Dad must have just wanted a normal kid... to raise his normal kid and patch over the hole Mom's death made in him.

"I talked to Raina a little while ago," Fang confessed. "and she said Dad closed up after Mom's death. Made him distant and antisocial, unwilling, you know? But Dad wasn't like that to me. He was still nice and open... we did everything together. He was the perfect dad. Then I... I think I broke him, Claire. I was the last thing in his life, something of both his and Mom's, a living reminder... then I went wrong, too."

Fang gave her a helpless look. "He's not like Cyrus anymore, but Dad loves me. If he's a little disappointed with how I turned out and looking forward to when I can really be his son again, I understand that. It's one of the reasons I've wanted it so badly, too."

Fang found himself wrapped in Lightning's arms then. _Love shouldn't come at a condition or a price. _The words unspoken, Lightning held him and squeezed.


	24. Chapter 24

"The first fighters we'll be set against are going to be new." Fang warned her. "I haven't fought in any tournaments, and neither of us are ranked because of it, so we'll be starting at the beginning. The level we're at won't compare to theirs, so... try to take it easy on them. Let the battle last a little longer than it would. I don't want to embarrass any new fighters away from the tournaments by beating them too hard."

"Okay." Lightning agreed, scanning the list of combatants, all lined at their little edges. Fang had been right, the participation of the tournament was on the high end and word of the fights had risen. There were televisions downstairs wedged into the stone walls of the fighter's zones that broadcasted the stadium and the fights for all to see. Currently, the camera was scanning the crowd while an announcer broadcasted the news of Yun Fang participation in the tournament.

"They're going to give us an injection of Rkrose soon too." Fang added. Lightning turned at that, lifting an eyebrow. "It's a compound," Fang informed her. "A skin-hardener. It's so people don't get seriously hurt in the fights. I don't know the science behind it or anything, but it fuses with your cells and temporarily toughens your skin against injury. Sword swipes that would cut deep, stabs, or hard strikes with blunt weaponry has to cut through something harder. It also fuses with the muscles, and makes them practically impossible to cut into. Rkrose is good for eliminating serious injury during the fights."

"Huh," Lightning speculated. "Why don't they use that outside of these tournaments? For hunts?"

"It's impractical," Fang explained. "Rkrose slows movements to a degree, while it's in action. It doesn't matter in the tournament fights because everyone's required to take it, so the slowing works on all of us equally, but in Gran Pulse wilderness where speed is every bit as essential to survival and strength and cunning is, it's a poor solution to saving yourself from injury, when you make yourself more susceptible to getting bogged down."

"Hmm," Lightning pondered. "...How slow does this make us, out of curiosity?"

Fang grinned. "Don't worry, Claire. You'll still be one of the fastest fighters of the tournament. Rkrose slows everyone the same amount, as long as the dosage is the same. So if you're naturally faster than me outside of taking the drug, you'll still be faster than me when we both take it. And no worries; you'll still be fast. It's not like we're moving in slow motion or anything. Rkrose just takes off the defining edge."

"Okayy," Lightning agreed, checking the screens again. "If you say so."

"You're going to be great." Fang grinned. "I can't wait to see you in action with me again."

"Yun Fang and Lightning Farron!"

Lightning glanced back at Fang from the television. "That's our cue."

Fang waved her on with him. "This way."

The two made their way down the long hallway that led to the arena, where a kindly nurse asked for their arms and injected the Rkrose into their bloodstreams. She detained them a moment longer and asked for their team name, for the announcer's sake when they came out.

"Oh, I forgot about this." Fang looked over to Lightning. "Have anything in mind?"

"Uhh..."

"How about the Dynamic Duo?" The nurse asked pleasantly. Lightning just avoided cringing.

"No, no," Thankfully, this was so bad a sign that even Fang was not oblivious to it. "Call us..."

They stood in indecision.

"Call us Pulse Edge." Lightning contributed, looking to Fang for confirmation.

"I like it." Fang grinned. "It's got edge."

Lightning shot him a little glaring pout. "You weren't coming up with anything."

"I said I like it!" Fang insisted, laughing.

"Alright, Pulse Edge**, **it is." The nurse scribbled the name down on a pad. "You may change it later if you want." She gestured to the door. "Enter when they call you."

Lightning and Fang were summoned moments later, hearing their names and new team title shouted through the speakers, reverberating through the stadium. They stepped out to a chorus of triumphant cheers and screams. Fang glanced around the crowd, seeming unsure. Lightning walked up behind him, flexing her arms with the feeling of Rkrose taking effect. "I've got your back, Fang." She continued forward to the center. Fang shot her an appreciative look and followed, where the combatants were meeting to shake hands.

Fang was right about easy starters. The first three matches were pure cake, and Lightning purposefully held back as Fang had requested to avoid winning too quickly. She and Fang cut through the ranks like an unrestrained flood, beating back two visiting Cocoon soldiers, Bruce and Eknar, a couple of husky dock workers, Chaz and Ralph, and a tagteam of tweenie girls, Hope and Noel.

Second bar brought in some slightly better meat, but Fang and Lightning were still cruising through like it was nobody's business. They beat down the Bloody Knuckles, Flan Felders, the Tonberry Creeps, Dynamic Duo, Hyena Monkeys, Real Force, and the Sparkling Vampires with relative ease.

Third round produced more promising fighters, but it wasn't until the fourth that Fang and Lightning enjoyed their real challenge.

Stepping up from their ten minute breaktime, Lightning and Fang, now joyously celebrated by a ravenous crowd, returned once more for their first real challenge of the day.

"And now, our newest, undefeated skillset with none other than the Chief's son, his Majesty Yun Fang and support Lightning Farron will face off with a pair of worthy foes, our returning veterans, Cid Raines and Rygdea... Rygdea!" The crowd went wild. "Until now, Fang and Lightning have swept through the ranks with stunning perfection, but will their winning streak continue when faced with the combined force and strength of the _Bad Boys?_" Cheers and hoots went up all over the place as the opposing too came out.

One, a handsome, young fellow on the left, smiled easily and waved to the adoring crowd while his partner, very stiff and moody, kept his eyes forward, watching them as they drew closer. He eyed up his competition expertly.

The two teams met in the middle and the young one smiled at them warmly. "Hey, friends!" He held out a hand to Lightning. "Good luck, newcomer. Maybe you'll make yourself a name in this competition, yah?" Lightning shook the spirited man's hand, who's head was already turning to Fang. He released quickly, face splitting even further in his grin as he looked upon Fang and started over. "Majesty Fang! It is a pleasure!" He took Fang's hand and bowed, kissing it. Lightning's eyes narrowed- before she found her own hand clasped, caped man bent on one knee before her, lips on her hand, too.

"Lightning Farron," the older man rose before her quickly, penetrating eyes locked on her purposefully. "It is an honor to fight with one so beautiful as yourself."

Lightning tugged her hand free from his. "Thanks, but- "

"I look forward to our battle." Cid continued, steely eyes gazing into hers. "I've heard of your skill with a blade, and bequest that, when we spar, it is me whom you choose as your worthy foe. It would mean a great deal to me personally."

Lightning coughed, a little uncomfortable with his close proximity and intentions. "Okay..."

"Thank you." Cid bowed his head to her, "After the tournament, perhaps m'lady would even allow me to buy her a drink at the tavern?"

"Uhh..." Lightning was used to getting stares, but seldom had to deal with a man's approach to her. She glanced over at Fang for support.

"You can come play with us, ey, mate? Does the woman allow it?" Rygdea glanced at Lightning, who was now looking his way. Rygdea winked at Fang. "Two's a company, but three's a bash." Lightning startled. "You can come too," Rygdea assured her. "I like to limit my flavors to the strong, supple ones," he reached out and ran a hand down Fang's arm, squeezing the muscle. Fang sucked in a breath. "But my partner goes both ways." He nodded to Cid. "_He _could entertain you for hours; trust me," Rygdea winked at her now. "I would know."

Fang shifted uncomfortably. Lightning shifted closer to him and reached out a hand, separating Rygdea back a foot and spacing herself from Cid at the same moment. "Sorry," Lightning shook her head. "No thanks."

"Exclusive creatures huh?" Rygdea shook his head. "That's a shame. The many things we could show you, mate..." Rygdea gave them a cocksure grin. "It's okay; not everyone's up for the party quadratics, I understand. The offer's on the table, if you ever reconsider." Rygdea glanced over to his lover, who's shoulders had slumped. "Aww, Ciddy-cakes!" He moved over to soothe him, rubbing his arm. "It's okayy; we can still be their friends. Don't get down, honey. We're about to fight, remember?" That seemed to cheer the dark haired man up a bit.

Rygdea turned back to them and nodded. "Best of luck, you two. This should prove to be very promising!"

Rygdea's friendly manner was contagious. Though very forward, the man was not purposefully harmful, and Lightning was starting to see the humor. Her mouth twitched. "You too," Lightning bade, and meant it. "Good luck."

Winding an arm around Fang's middle, Lightning led them back to their starting positions. "See?" Lightning whispered in his ear, bemused. "Even the gays want you, Fang."

"That was..." Fang shook his head. "People actually _do _that, Claire? Sleep with multiple partners consensually...all at once?"

Lightning chuckled, hugging Fang to her. "They do."

"Wow." Fang breathed. "That's... wow. I thought that was only kink fantasy for pornos."

"It _is _kinky," Lightning turned with him, grabbing her gunblade with one hand while Fang reached back for his spear. Lightning outright smirked at the concerned look on Fang's face. "Don't worry, Fang." Lightning told him. "I'm much too possessive to ever consent to that."

"Promise?"

Lightning laughed as the battle bell tolled.

Lightning launched into battle, true to her word, against Cid while Fang more warily took on Rygdea. Lightning ducked under the first swing of Cid's katana and ripped her gunblade up to slice at him, a move that was surprisingly deflected with accurate, impressive speed and a strategic flattening of his blade. Cid pushed back again her own blade with his and Lightning lost a few grounding steps.

Cid broke away their linked blades and swung his katana around in a sweeping arch, primed directly for her neck.

Fang blocked the impending bo-staff with two hands braced on either edge of his spear. Shoving back, Rygdea stumbled back a few and narrowly brought up his metal pole staff in time to stop the blade of Fang's spear from cutting across his thigh. Bracing his weight on the pole while holding Fang's spearhead in place, Rygdea kick-jumped and struck Fang in the stomach, sending him tumbling back.

Lightning ducked and swiped out at Cid's legs. Cid yelped as the gunblade crashed into him, only nicking a small cut into the surface of the skin, but catching him off balance nonetheless. Using a well-placed sweeping kick to the back of his knees, Lightning knocked the man right off his feet. His back collided heavily with the ground and Cid grunted, flattening his palms to get up- to find a gunblade at his throat. Cid looked up to Lightning, eyes hooded and dark, but impressed. "Well played, Farron." Cid opened his palm and released his katana, hands raising above his head in surrender.

Rygdea launched himself at the fallen Fang, who braced the man above him balanced across his spear and foot. Fang kicked up, knocking Rygdea head over heels off of him. Before Fang could flip up to use this to his advantage, however, Rygdea was on his feet too and charging back at him. Fang took the hard end of a metal cylinder to the gut and choked, dropping his spear to bring his arms up and block his body from impact-

only to have Rygdea ripped back from him with impressive timing as Lightning flung him back away from Fang. She bent to retrieve Fang's spear and handed the heavy weapon to him with a nod. "I've got your back, Fang."

Fang smiled and nodded over behind her to Rygdea, who was picking himself up off the ground as they spoke. Lightning smiled and they both branched off, circling around Rygdea to close off his escapes. Rygdea glanced between Lightning and Fang. He smiled when his eyes landed on Fang again. He lunged.

Lightning lunged after while Fang blocked, cutting off his swipe to the head, the side, and the sneakier uppercut between his legs. Lightning had the gunblade at his back, ready to chop if necessary, but Fang soon managed a downward sweep with his own spear that cut a nick into Rygdea's shoulder. He pushed the man back by the chest with his spear and Lightning dropped her gunblade from it's poised position. Pinning Rygdea against a square column, Fang lifted the horizontal spear to his neck and applied the meagerist of pressure, enough to hold him.

Rygdea grinned jauntily. Holding out his bo-staff, he dropped the weapon and winked at Fang once more. "Like I said, strong and supple."

Fang brought down his spear and held out his hand to the man as the announcer went wild. Cid and Lightning both joined them. "Excellent fight." Cid congratulated. "Stunning technique."

"Meet us after you've won?" Rygdea asked shamelessly. "We can all have a bite to eat at Fiend Filet, maybe have a few drinks, see where the night takes us?" The field guys were making their way over to them. Rygdea gave them a friendly wave as the fielders came between them. "No hard feelings either way, but we'd love to chat with you!" He flipped over a coin, which Lightning caught and found Rygdea's personal information and number on. "Break a leg, guys!"

Victors, Lightning and Fang were returned to the lower levels to let them rest between their next rounds, where another team of finalists made their way out to fight.

"Hey Fang, Lightning!"

Both turned at the unexpected personal greeting and Lightning balked at the sight of Snow and Gadot lumbering over. Fang moved behind her a little bit, their last encounter a little too fresh in his mind for friendlies. "Wait!" Snow and Gadot pulled up short in front of them, huffing and lightly sweating, as if they'd been exercising or working out for some time. Snow held up his hands in front of him. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," he huffed, drawing in a great breath of air. "Lightning- Fang- we owe you guys an apology." Lightning's eyebrows went up.

"Especially you, Fang." Gadot added from behind Snow. He scratched the back of his neck. "Look, man, I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to scare you like that by coming onto you. I don't even swing that way! I had just had a lotta drinks, a lotta, lotta, lotta- " Snow tossed back Gadot a look. "... lotta drinks," Gadot finished. "And didn't know what I was doing. It's no excuse, I know, but dude, you're totally not the first guy I've done that to. Don't take it personal, 'kay? I tend to act like an idiot when I'm wasted. Never meant to get all up in another brother's face like that. It wasn't cool- "

Snow shook his head, interrupting. "What he's trying to babble out is that we're sorry. To both of you. You guys were clearly together, and if we'd been in any coherent state, we'd have noticed that. I had no place hitting on you, Lightning, and Gadot was just being moronic. It's not unusual for him."

"Heyy!"

"We wanted to tell you guys that," Snow nodded. "After we sobered up, Lebreau told us about your thixophobia, Fang, and how you guys are off-limits to any sort of thing like that."

"Dude," Gadot chimed in. "My grandmother has thixophobia, man. I totally understand. I'm afraid of men touching my junk too. Like totally violates the code, right? Ever since Snow woke up ne- "

Snow reached back and covered Gadot's mouth, sending him a dirty look. He looked back to Lightning and Fang. "Look, we just wanted to apologize to you both. Maybe see if we could make it up to you. We're sorry, alright?"

Lightning glanced back at Fang, who looked between them before back at her. "Y-Yeah, I suppose. Okay. Thanks for coming back about it..."

"Yeah," Snow nodded. "Had to. So we're cool now, right?"

"Yeah," Fang agreed sheepishly. "We're okay."

"Phew," Snow combed a hand back over his gangster cap. "Cool, Brother. Cool."

"That's a load off," Gadot admitted. "Didn't want the future leaders of our world to be upset with us, I'll tell 'ya! That'd ruin our chances in the military right off!"

"Ignore him," Snow advised. "Good, hard alcohol's destroyed the connection between his mouth and his brain." Snow nodded to the both of them. "So fighters, huh? You must be one of them tough girls."

Lightning snorted. "How'd you both even get down here?"

"Oh man, ouch!" Gadot rubbed his arm. "We been burned, maan."

Snow shook his head. "We're in this tournament too." Lightning's eyebrows shot up. Snow grinned proudly. "You bet that's right, girl. You're lookin' at the Behemoth Brothers."

"Hoo-Rah!" Gadot seconded.

"Wow," Lightning was honestly impressed. _How did these two make it so far in the tournament? _

"Wow is right, Sister." Gadot hooted. "We've got the moves."

"We should hang out," Snow suggested, then held up his hands innocently. "Away from bars is fine. Jus' thinkin' ya might be something if you've got this far already- no one keeps up in our sports anymore. Not with Gadot on 'roids anyway; everyone's a pussyfoot, all 'fraid of us now."

"You're on steroids?" Fang asked, interest suddenly peeking as he moved out from behind Lightning.

"Yeah man, totally." Godot lifted his arm and flexed his bulging muscles, which practically extended a foot long. "You don't get guns or pecs like these without 'em!" He opened up his jacket more to show a bare midriff, which he flexed to obtain seriously well-defined muscular creases in his stomach, and a manly, pec-protruding chest.

Lightning winced and glanced at Fang nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Come on, man, no one here wants to see that." Snow nudged him none-too-softly, almost pushing him right over.

"Snow Villiers and Gadot;" the loudspeaker in the back announced. "Yun Fang and Lightning Farron."

"Guess we'll see how good you guys are. Maybe we'll invite you to our football team if you give a good fight." Snow waved to them, exiting back out their entryway. "See you shortly!"

Lightning started off with Fang. "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"What'd you think?" Lightning asked cautiously. "Of the...steroids effect?"

"Oh," Fang chuckled nervously. "Well, uhh... that seemed a little much. I mean, I don't even think my dad's muscles are that big, and dad's huge. Did you..." Fang shook his head. "Oh. Stupid question. You didn't find that attractive in the slightest, did you?"

"I could grow to get used to it," Lightning answered quickly. "If that's the kind of body you're going for..."

"Heh," Fang chuckled again. "I, uhh... I don't think you have to worry about me getting that big, Claire. Not quite my intention." Lightning let out a sigh of relief. Fang smiled softly, genuine. "Come on, Claire. If you're willing to adjust that much for me, I'm gonna have some courtesy about it too. I'll take it easy on you... you know? Take it slow..."

Lightning latched on his arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they awaited the gate's opening. "...Thanks, Fang."


	25. Chapter 25

"I knew they'd be this good!" Vanille hooted as Fang and Lightning stepped out onto the field. "They're owning left and right, Serah! Unstoppable!"

"I would expect no less of Claire," Serah shook her head, chewing a mouthful of popcorn. Bored silly, she wasn't even sitting in the stands the right way, but was rather lounging, chair in full recline while she stared up at the ceiling drably. "She's so manly. Fighting, cliff-jumping, athletics like its her job, interests in fellow girls- "

"Heyy," Vanille pouted.

"No offense to you," Serah added. "At least you're not all guy-ish about it. I caught Claire one time, she went totally vapid over this girl." Vanille's eyes scanned the crowd for one of those portable food stalls. They landed on something better. "She zoned out on me and everything," Serah went on. "Caught up by this skanky brunette with knockers the size of both my fists combined..."

Vanille's eyes roamed up and down the beauty hungrily, unnoticeably salivating in her mouth as she stared. Standing tall and proud in three-inch heels, her luscious blond hair flowed smoothly down her back, softly gliding on the wind. The most angelic face Vanille had ever seen was framed in small spectacles that added just the right hint of suggestivity. And traveling down from that flawless face, down that long neck to the top of her chest, barely covered in see-through green sheer, covering the biggest, most delightful, scrumptiously blessed chest that Vanille had ever laid eyes on

And those sparkling amber eyes that were suddenly looking at her. Vanille gawked, choking on a whisper of disbelief. "No way..."

"I know, right!" Serah agreed. "Like one of those perverted, studly guys who can't contain themselves to be polite! She just stared and stared, and when the skank noticed, she approached Claire and started hitting on her! With me right there! Like, could you get any cheaper?"

Green-gold Eyes was suddenly beside her and Vanille couldn't breathe. She was smiling and Vanille could feel a finger trace up along her jawline. "Darhling." The accompanying voice was like a soft angel's whisper. Vanille's lips felt dry. Her throat felt dry. Everything felt dry. "You're pretty cute."

Vanille choked, forcing herself to speak, to laugh, to do something that would keep this beautiful nymph here so she wouldn't disappear. She managed a husky, "Hiii," to which the woman smiled at seductively, crushing every hormone in little Vanille's body upon her like an overwhelming tidal wave. Her skin tingled, her belly flipped, heart squeezing painfully as her body throbbed, aching something strong and powerful.

"I mean, that's raunchy, right?" Serah shook her head, straightening her chair upright. "Two girls just out of nowhere spotting each other on the beach just snapping together like that. It almost looked like Claire was gonna kiss her, she was so hormonal about it. And- " A familiar form suddenly waltzed out from one side of the arena, announcing a name Serah must have heard a dozen times during this tournament, but hadn't paid any heed to.

It was the guy from the beach.

The man of her dreams.

Serah swooned. Jumping to her feet, she pressed against the railing, breath caught as Lightning and Fang walked in from the other side to join at the middle. With the crowd this time, Serah bellowed, howling in support of Mr. Snow Villiers, longtime champion of the tournaments, and owner of her little teenage heart.

The blonde's hooded eyes lowered to look at her, scanning. Vanille gulped as the woman's olive eyes raised back up to her face. "What's your name?" The stranger whispered, voice flowing smooth like a still lake.

Vanille was feeling all sorts of warm all over. "Vanille..." she mentally congratulated herself when she managed to get her voice to work, even if she was whispering. The woman, leaned close as she was, had no trouble hearing her.

"Yeah!" Serah cheered, fist pumping and doubly jealous of her sister as her blond beast wrestled Lightning to the ground. "Get her! Keep her down, knock her out! This tournament's yours, Snow!"

"Vanille..." The woman's finger was tracing down her cheek now, spiking shivers and tingles through Vanille's small, completely overwhelmed body. The sensations running through her were wild and pleasant and warm. Vanille never wanted her to leave. "How old are you, Vanille?" If ever one could make a question more seductive, Vanille didn't know it, but she was almost trembling with the effect of this stranger's presence. _She's older. _Vanille vaguely registered. _She's older than me. _

"E-eighteeen." Vanille lied. "I- I'm eighteen."

"No!" Serah protested, seeing Fang ready to spring on Snow. "_Behind you, Snow!_ Don't let him take- Fang! No, dammit! Get off of him, Claire! This fight's not yours and you know it!_" _

The seductive woman's perfect eyebrow lifted, mouth quirking at the answer. "Minus three puts you at fifteen." The woman licked her bottom lip. "Shame."

Vanille panicked, not wanting her to leave. "Almost sixteen!" She breathed, desperate. "I'm sixteen just this next month!" The woman smiled amusedly, about to depart. "N-no!" Vanille stuttered. "Don't go, please! I- I... "

_"Nooooooooooooooo!_" Serah shouted in agony, watching as Fang jabbed his spear at Snow's unprotected middle. When the weapon merely only glanced him, Serah howled. "That's right! 'Cuz he's got abs of pure steel! You can't beat him!"

The woman's olive-amber eyes sparkled. She leaned in and Vanille inhaled sharply as their lips touched. The woman's luscious lips brushed against hers gently, leaving barely a taste that had Vanille molten to her core. She kissed back, one slight massage of her own against those tempters before the woman pulled away. Vanille reached up to her, heart thudding heavily, aching in her chest as the nymph smiled at her and pulled away.

Vanille watched her pull away, wanting to cry at her loss. "Wait!" Vanille stood, but taking her eyes off the beauty for even a moment proved fatal, as she was gone that quick. Vanille sat back in her seat slowly, upset beyond measure at her loss. She kept the beauty imprinted to her mind, but was saddened by the picture, too. _I don't even know your name..._Vanille mourned.

Serah slumped as Lightning pinned Snow, falling back to the ground with him in a chokehold. She glared at her sister, incredibly jealous of their positioning, then looked over to Vanille moodily. "This sucks."

Vanille sighed. "I know."

**XXX**

"One more fight to go, Claire this is amazing! We've gone so far already!"

Lightning smiled at him, enjoying Fang's enthusiasm. "I never expected anything less with you on my side."

Fang grinned at her, facing the entryway as an overhead announcer riled up the crowd. At their names, the doors opened before them and Fang and Lightning stepped out, cocksure grins gracing their features as both hurried forward to meet their last competitors, returning champions, the Shiva Sisters.

As Fang and Lightning drew nearer, Lightning was able to make out a better picture of their competition, which came strikingly into focus more as the two approached. Both tall broads, one black, one white, the sisters shared matching eye tattoos and approached with vigor. Each step was precise and quick, bringing the sisters that much closer into view. And what a view it was! Lightning blinked, taking in the sight of those two amazonal beauties that only grew more attractive the closer they drew near.

"Whoa," Fang breathed from beside her. "They're... _really _pretty." Lightning glanced over in surprise. "Don't you think they're pretty, Claire?" Fang whispered.

Lightning smiled, nudging Fang's arm discreetly. "Sure are."

The two teams met in the middle, but when they extended hands to shake with the Shiva Sisters, the girls simply curled into each other instead. Stiria held Nix, wrapping her body around her younger and stroked her cheek, purring and shying away from them both. Lightning and Fang made their way back to the starting position without shaking their hands. Lightning glanced over her shoulder at their retreating backs, where Stiria was still holding Nix protectively. She shook her head. "Sisters, huh?"

"I'll take Stiria, you take Nix?"

Fang nodded. "Sounds good. Be ready, Claire. From what I've heard of the Shiva Sisters, they're unpredictable and- ahh!" Fang leapt out of the way as a gigantic wheel crashed through the space he'd just occupied and reeled, turning of its own volition to shoot back at him. Fang rolled to narrowly avoid being run over and sprang back to his feet, catching the momentary sight of Lightning darting away from her own homicidal wheel.

A loud crack broke the air and Fang felt a pinching sting as the slender biting end of a whip coiled around his wrist. _Well that's not good. _Fang had half a second to register the weapon before Stiria yanked back forcefully with alarming strength that yanked Fang off balance and dragged him right to Stiria's feet. A mechanically cleated high heel shoe lifted over his head.

Lightning flipped, evading the evil wheel as it rolled and tumbled harmlessly beneath her. Reaching back to pull her gunblade, Lightning landed smoothly in a crouch and spun to block Nix's raised arm with her extended blade, which echoed an ear-piercing ring as Lightning's blade struck her arm brace. Lightning kept moving and shoved bodily against Nix, who stumbled back a few steps before reaching inside the lip of her coat. Lightning squeaked and dropped instantly as three ninja stars flew dangerously threw the air she'd just been occupying.

Nix performed an impressive backflip as a vengeful wheel took her place, barreling down at her. Lightning barely had time to even register it before it was upon her, running cleanly over her sword arm. Lightning yelped as her fingers released, dropping the gunblade as a fiery pain ripped up her arm. She lifted herself and cradeled the limb, which felt loose and fractured, spiraling pain up her good fighting arm. Lightning dodged the return of the evil wheel piece and looked up, glaring at the younger Shiva. _This bitch needs to go._

Fang rolled away from the stomp, grunting as he kicked up to his feet, hand reaching back for his spear. This time, when the wheel came at him, Fang stabbed his weapon into the inner gears of the machinery and fork-lifted it off the ground on his weapon. He spun it once for good measure, making sure to chop into important cords and bearings in his lifted spin, and his eyes caught on Lightning, who was cradling her arm with a relentless Nix pressing upon her still. Fang spun it one last time and released the tire aimed in her direction. He grinned, satisfied when the projectile crashed into the mechanically-enhanced girl and threw her back.

A hard kick from a metal stiletto to the stomach had him doubling over moments after.

Lightning raced over to her gunblade and lifted it with her off-hand as the deadly wheel sped after her again. Lightning spun to the side, holding the gunblade out which rightly sliced into the tire. The tire deflated with a pathetic squeal and Lightning pushed harder, breaking the rim and ramming the insides to assure herself of the screeching metal's defeat.

An arrow whizzed through the air right past her ear, cutting through her hair and nuzzling headfirst into a pillar twenty feet behind her. Lightning turned, catching sight of Nix pulled almost entirely free from Fang's hard tire toss, stringing another arrow by the second. Lightning lifted her blade to block the second, growling as she triggered her weapon to flip into gun-mode.

Stiria leveled her arm, which had turned into some kind of shooting weapon. Clutching his sore ribs, caught in her sights, Fang groaned, about to be-

_PWCHRW, PWCHRW, PWCHRRW, PKEWRW! _Stiria's head shot up at the sound of gunshots and the resulting scream before her sister managed to deflect some with her brace.

Fang somersaulted and kicked Stiria's gun arm, which went off thankfully in the place he wasn't. Stiria kicked back at him again and Fang choked, flung back as Stiria's heel came into contact with his chest this time. Fang moaned, chest aching, expecting the finishing blow at any moment-

Instead, Lightning screamed.

Forgetting his pain, Fang lifted himself with some difficulty to find Stiria grabbing Lightning's injured arm from behind and twisting back. Her other loped around Lightning's neck and lifted his shorter girlfriend from the ground, flexing against her trachea. Lightning choked, teeth gritted in pain as Stiria continued to bend her fractured arm back. Lightning's fingers on her gunblade loosened and fell away, dropping the weapon in the tournament's universal sign of surrender.

Stiria didn't Shiva Sister ignored the boos and protests from the crowd, determined to get revenge for her sister's sustained injuries, two shoulder wounds from the bullets that Rkrose had stopped from penetrating deep.

And she was torturing Lightning for it.

Fang saw red. Letting out a growling howl that didn't sound remotely human, Fang sprinted at Stiria and leapt into the air, spear raised with deadly precision.

Stiria released Lightning, dropping her to the ground, and scrambled back as Fang rocketed towards Pulse, pulling back to halt the assault as he hit the ground like a cat, pounced and crouched before Lightning, who was coughing with returned breath, arm moving to cradle her injured one. She scooted back more behind Fang.

Fang snarled at the Sisters, livid, eyes burning pure rage beyond madness.

As one, the Shiva's rushed him.

Lightning watched in amazement as Fang fended the Sisters off with a strength so powerful, ease so quick, rage so fluid, she could hardly follow his moves at all. The Shiva's came slashing, one with a raised knife, the other with spiked arm cuffs and metal knuckles, but they might as well have been using pillows, for all Fang made of them. Every slash was blocked and rebounded, every cut delivered twice in turn. Fang was in such a sync with his body and movement, Lightning hardly recognized him.

When Stiria tried to latch Fang with her whip again, Fang yanked her over instead and uppercut her chin with the sharp point of his spear. When Nix shot arrows at him, Fang threw his spear, gutting a hard cut that Lightning had no doubt would have sliced right through her if it weren't for the Rkrose. Nix fumbled, and Fang went after Stiria, bashing her down and pinning her beneath him, hands rising to her neck. Stiria surrendered. Fang was up and at Nix before she could even fully raise the call, only to find Nix dropping the rest of her weapons as well, bowing to Fang respectfully.

Fang didn't even bother picking up his weapon. Returning to Lightning's side in a heartbeat, Fang's face softened out with concern and love at the sight of her. Fang made an effort to curb his panting. "Claire!" Fang breathed, lifting his arms under her. "Claire, are you-"

Lightning kissed him. The crowd went wild with the display as Fang lifted her into his arms, but she didn't pull away. Rather, she curled closer, dragging Fang down to her with one good arm where her fingers lifted and tangled into his hair, massaging through to his scalp as her lips made love to Fang's mouth, impassioned beyond belief. Fang held her, and squeezed her, and kissed the living dickens out of her right back, deeply stricken.

Fang lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms, not moving back for a second. "Come on, Claire." Fang whispered. "Let's get you healed."

Their mouths re-glued, and Lightning had every intention of keeping it that way.

**XXX**

"Claire!" Serah rushed forward and flung herself into the arms of her sister. "You're alright! It made us so worried! It looked like she was trying to snap your neck! And then you fell, and..." Serah sniffled, face buried in Lightning's shoulder. "She was so evil to you!"

Lightning patted Serah's back as her younger sibling squeezed her. "I'm okay, Serah. They patched me up pretty good. Practically new condition again."

"What'd she do to your arm?" Vanille asked, coming up behind Serah, who refused to pull away her sister.

"I'm okay now." Lightning held out her arm to prove it. "She just fractured it at first, until her little...uhh, bit at the end there."

"I thought she was going to kill you!" Serah squeezed her. "Vanille and I tried hopping the guardrail into the arena, but it's got like this protective shield barrier, it just threw us right back. We couldn't do anything..."

Lightning rubbed Serah's back soothingly, idly fingering her hair. "Shh, Serah, it's alright. I had Fang with me." Lightning glanced over Fang's way, who was grinning and sidled close to her. Lightning lifted a questioning eyebrow and Fang nodded once. "You know, Serah..." Lightning began, returning attention back to her little sister. "Fang and I met some pretty interesting guys in this tournament, and they invited us to come eat after... I'm pretty sure the Behemoth Brothers are going to pull an appearance there too."

Serah snapped back in attention. "Snow?"

"If you promise to behave and keep from throwing yourself at the older men, Fang and I just might take you out with us."

Serah's hold around Lightning intensified. "Claire! I'll love you forever, please! Please let me come!"

Lightning separated her at the shoulder, eyes stern. "Promise to behave yourself?"

Serah squealed.


	26. Chapter 26

Rygdea winced, hand lifting to his neck sympathetically as Lightning was strangled on-screen. "Ouch, mate. Is she even allowed to do that? That had to hurt."

"Yeah," Gadot agreed, slapping his arm lightly. "But dude, check 'em out! Those Shivas are hot!"

Rygdea grinned easily, eyes rolling back to Cid on his other side. He touched his forearm, sliding back along the "I prefer a more toned appeal myself."

"Dude, me too." Gadot nodded, still gazing at the Shivas and Lightning on-screen. "I'm into the buff."

"I donno," Snow frowned at the tv. "I always thought it was kinda cheap that the Shivas were allowed to use their death wheels just 'cuz they're able to control the movements with their minds. I mean, sure, Gadot and I could be consistent champion too, if we had maniac tires to roll over the competition for us."

Serah sighed wistfully, staring. "I bet you win without them, too."

Snow grinned at her proudly. "We _have_ won a good few before. There was this one..."

Serah scooted her chair closer discreetly and both leaned in to each other. Lightning shot Snow a warning look. "Fourrrteeen," she reminded. Serah glared as Snow heeded the warning and pulled back respectfully.

"Almost fifteen!" Serah countered.

Lightning snorted. "Yeah, in five months."

Scowling, Serah turned back to Snow, where her eyes instantly starred over again.

"We should be celebrating the Sisters fall." Cid waved over a waitress. "We need a round of shots with a Sex on the Beach." Cid looked over to Lightning. "You want a chaser, Lightning?" Lightning shrugged. Cid called to the retreating waitress. "Add a rum and coke on the rocks to that."

Rygdea stroked Gadot's muscle. "You work out that much?"

"Oh, all the time!" Gadot bragged, flexing so Rygdea could get the full idea of his great strength. Rygdea's eyebrow lifted and Gadot grinned, having his point across. "It's what the Snow-Man and me are good for!"

Cid shook his head, leaning over to speak to Lightning. "Rygdea has a muscle fetish."

"Feel that, man?" Gadot went on. "That's pure, rippling muscle." He grunted, lifting his chin huskily. "Yeaah, anyone wanna armwrestle? Snow?" Gadot nudged his partner and received an annoyed slap back. "Dude! It impresses the ladiies," Gadot looked across the table to Vanille and winked.

Vanille's brow wrinkled. "Ew."

"Dude, Fang, what about you?" Gadot persisted, determined. "Let's armwrestle." Fang tried to politely decline, but Gadot grabbed up his hand anyway. "Let's see how much of a man you really are, Tournament Champ." Gadot straightened their elbows on the table. "Ready?"

Fang glanced at Lightning, who shrugged.

"Go!" The quick start was unexpected and Fang's arm dipped. He caught himself and completely halted Gadot's fist just a few inches above the table. Gadot pushed, but Fang's arm was firm. Gadot grunted with effort.

Fang pushed back.

"Gahh!" Gadot yelped as his arm was shoved back and slammed down. He grimaced, waving out his arm to air it out. "Ow, Dude!"

Suddenly, Fang was the center of five stares of disbelief and one smirking one. Serah gaped. "Jeez, Fang."

"That..." Snow looked between the two of them. "I've never seen that happen before."

"Most impressive," Rygdea agreed, eyebrows soaring. Even Cid had quirked a surprised brow.

Cid nudged him, whispering. "Imagine how virile he must be." Rygdea rubbed his shoulders sympathetically.

Lightning grinned proudly, surging Fang's confidence with her smile.

"Dude," Gadot shook his head, pulling back his arm. "You totally need to be our wingman, dude. Snow, imagine how fast the skirts will go flying if he's _with _us? Like the Majesty-man!"

Snow hit Gadot in the side, still conversing importantly with Serah. Gadot frowned, but was easy to perk back up as the waitress returned. "Drinks!"

Setting the tray down in their midst, Rygdea made second orders and everyone took a shot. Lightning eyed her sister suspiciously, then reached out to take the shotglass that had magically appeared in front of her seat. "Behave." Lightning reminded her.

"Lightning's got a double shot!" Gadot cheered, lifting his shotglass. "To strength! And Fang's great victory!"

"And Lightning's," Cid added, lifting his glass to the midst.

"To your hard-earned victory," Rygdea lifted his glass.

Vanille followed suit quietly.

"And babes!" Gadot hooted, clinking his glass to Vanille and Lightning's first.

Snow lifted an arm around Serah's shoulders, who pouted moodily. "Why does Vanille get a shot?"

Lightning gave the arm an eyebrow, and Snow quickly retreated again, looking apologetic. "Because Vanille's mature, and not shamelessly throwing herself at older crushes."

Vanille's shoulders slumped.

Serah grumbled. "You just like her more 'cuz she's a lesbian."

"I'll cheers to that!" Gadot clinked shotglasses and gulped his back, then took Snow's while the man was still distracted.

"You alright with this?" Fang asked quietly, tilting his shotglass towards hers.

"Don't worry, Fang," Lightning smiled, touched by his concern for her. She clinked glasses. "I'll be fine."

**Five Minutes Later**

"Have I ever told you... how much I like your eyes, Fang?" Lightning leaned against him, half-whispering.

"I don't believe so," Fang admitted, humoring her. He had scooted up closer to Lightning in the booth and now, with one protective arm wound protectively around her back, Fang was keeping a close eye on Lightning tonight.

"Well I doo," Lightning told him. "I like them very much. Crystalline clear, and so pretty. Like gems." Lightning started to reach up a hand, but Fang quickly caught it and tugged it back down to her lap, patting it there once in encouragement to stay.

"Well I still say we should go to a dance club!" Gadot roared. "There's not enough action in this house! Where are the womennn?"

Rygdea gestured across the table to Vanille. Gadot pounded the tabletop with his fists. "The _straight _women! I need me a pretty girl, stat! Snow-"

Snow waved back an arm, holding a finger to Gadot's lips to silence him. Gadot huffed. "My wingman, Dude! You're blowing me off?"

Snow gave him a pointed look, then went back to Serah. "Oh, right, right." Gadot remembered. "You're with a chick there, gotcha. I forgot."

"Withhh is an overstatement," Lightning announced. "They're merely making each other's acquaintance with a slight possible friendship, if deemable."

Rygdea leaned back in his chair, easy smile taking his features again as Lightning picked up her second rum and coke to sip. "Feeling good, Lightning? The alcohol seems to work quick in you."

Lightning squinted at him prudishly, pointing a finger at him. "I resent that."

"Now, now," Cid intervened, leaning between them at the from his middle seat between Rygdea and Gadot on the booth seat along the wall. "Lightning may not be able to hold her liquor quite as well as the Behemoth Brothers, but I reckon she could still whip half this table if the situation called for it."

"Whips? Who's got a whip?" Gadot perked up. "I don't mind staying here if there's whips."

Lightning sighed, leaning back in her booth, which caught her a glimpse of legs under the table. _Legs! _The sparked thought reminded her of earlier that morning, when Fang's legs had been revealed to her for the first time. _Mmm. _Lightning recalled it fondly. _And Fang's unexpected guest joining our party. _Lightning remembered that too, and the shy, adorable way Fang had become all coy afterwards.

Lightning glanced down at his crotch, eyes illuminating. _I wonder... _

"Fanggg," Lightning drew her boyfriend's attention with a gentle caress of his chin. Tilting his face to look at her, Lightning gazed upon him with smokey, smitten eyes of a girl taken. Lightning's eyes flicked over his face, glancing down for only an instant before she met his again and smiled. "Sooo perfect," Lightning complimented, thumb tracing back over his cheek. Lightning leaned over and tilted her head to match their mouths, placing what was first a gentle caress to Fang's lips, which quickly grew to a passionate possession. Lightning's right hand pulled him closer and their chairs screeched, pulling tight against the table as Lightning went wild with her desire for Fang.

_SPWFFPT! _Gadot spit out his beer at the sight of the lucky bastard, how Lightning was leaning across him, holding him to her and nestling her fingers tight in Fang's hair. "Damn," Gadot swore, "Snow, man, look!" Gadot hit Snow to draw his attention, but Snow had already glanced their way- and was trying his best to keep from staring. _It's a test._

Serah's brow winkled as her sister moaned. "Ugh, Claire. Save it for the bedroom."

"He is quite captivating," Rygdea leaned back, eyes traveling to his lover. "Reminds me of you, Ciddy, back when we first met."

Serah realized that her sister was preoccupied and sidled up warmly next to Snow, grabbing his arm.

Meanwhile, Lightning deftly pulled Fang's belt buckle loose, movements slow and cautious. Fang couldn't resist her mouth, even with a group of spectators, and Lightning used his easy distraction to her utmost advantage.

Once the belt was loose, Lightning lowered her hand to the button of his jeans and cleanly slid the metal from the material by poking it through with her thumb and forefinger. All difficult tasks now accomplished, Lightning smiled into the kiss, anxious fingers finding the little zipper she was searching for. Link by link, Lightning carefully tugged the zipper down, pleased to find Fang too preoccupied with her to notice. _Now for the best part._

Rygdea lifted an eyebrow to Cid, watching the two across the table. Sliding down in the booth slightly, Rygdea kicked off his boot. He lifted his foot and rubbed the sock-covered appendage over Fang's ankle.

Fang convulsed suddenly, hold tightening on Lightning as he stiffened. Lightning's mouth upturned on his as she continued to kiss him, unperturbed. Fang felt her bite down on his bottom lip before she tongued the sensitive area. Lightning's hand twitched, brushing against him as she stroked his inner thigh and purred.

Fang didn't have a chance.

Rygdea nudged Cid and grinned.

Lightning's mouth was still glued to his and she had clear intentions to keep it that way. Fang's jeans already felt tight. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands under her side, shifting her away. Lightning mewled and scooted over to his side again. Fang gently, but firmly grabbed her wrist, lifting her away.

Lightning's fingers closed down around him and Fang froze, whispering desperately. _"Claire!"_

Lightning leaned against him comfortably, free hand closing around Fang's wrist and tugging it free of her own. "I just wanna touch it," Lightning murmured back. "I wanna touch you, Fang." Lightning's eyes lit up. "Ooh, it gets harder than that?" Lightning curled into him. Fang felt the bottom of his pant leg lifting.

_"Claire," _Fang breathed. _She's drunk, pervert! _Fang shook his head. Unable to yank her firm grip on him away, not without severely hurting himself in the process, Fang carefully reached in after her.

His pant leg hiked higher, and Fang felt the outside of a sock smoothing over his leg. Lightning's fingers paused at the entry of his own hand and Fang wrapped his fingers around the back of her palm. Lightning's grip loosened somewhat, she traced those delicate fingers down him. Fang closed his eyes and shivered, grabbing her hand before she could make it all the way.

Rygdea smirked, exchanging a knowing look with Cid. "You turn everyone on, Buttercup." Cid assured him, then straightened. Fang squirmed and Cid gave the kid a sympathetic smile. He rotated the attention elsewhere for the poor, sexually stressed boy. "Vanille, you haven't said anything in awhile. Why so quiet, little one?"

"Yes," Lightning purred, dancing around Fang's fingers in his boxers. She looked at Fang wolfishly. "Why so ..._distracted_, Vanille?"

"No reason." Vanille fibbed, finally looking up at the rest of the table. "I guess I'm just kinda tired."

Fang choked, legs squeezing together over Lightning's hand, which had just gripped him again, and squeezed.

"Hmmm," Lightning's teasing, lustful eyes landed on Serah, who was all too cuddly close to Snow. "Serah," Lightning barked, startling her sister to attention. Lightning gave a pointed look to their shoulders, which were still pressed together, despite Serah's jolt. "No touchie," Lightning's eyes flitted back to Fang as Serah grumblingly separated. "Riiight, Fang?" She stroked another finger across him. Fang shuddered, making Rygdea even happier.

"R-right." Fang gave her a pleading look. "No touchie..."

Noticing Lightning's returned distraction, Serah moved back into position, chatting quietly with Snow.

"Honey, leave the poor boy alone," Cid touched his arm, drawing Rygdea's attention.

"But he likes it." Rygdea pointed out.

"I know someone else who likes it too,"

"Oh yeah?" Rygdea grinned.

Cid tugged him over. "Yeah."

Vanille looked up at the couples around the table, to the only free one who wasn't snuggling with anyone else either. Gadot grinned at her winningly. "Wanna dance?"

Vanille sighed, slumping.

Lightning allowed Fang to take her hand then, where he curled his fingers between hers tightly. Their hands rested in his pants, below the boxers, with the back of her palm just sitting there, grazing him.

Lightning curled, tilting her head back over her shoulder to lick at Fang's neck tentatively. "You want me." She hissed, voice soft so only he could hear. "Like you wanted me this morning, in the bathroom."

_She noticed that too! _Fang swallowed. "I don't mean to, Claire. I'm sorry I keep... Around you, I can't- You just... you're so beautiful, and I can't believe you're mine, it's just- I don't want to be rude, I- I'm perverted..."

"Fang," Lightning smiled lazily. "I want you too, Fang." Lightning nipped at his neck playfully, eyes raising to his face. "You make me hot." Another nip. "Always. I crave you, Fang." Kissing up his neck, Lightning's hand squeezed his, and she rubbed the back of it against him there. "And I love that you crave me too." Lightning licked her bottom lip. "You've made me so we-"

Fang shushed her with his lips, kissing the dirty talk right out of his horny, drunk girlfriend. Lightning sighed, preoccupying herself so much with his mouth that she missed Fang tugging her hand out of his pants and fixing himself back up. Lightning sighed when she pulled away and dropped her head. She looked back up at Fang sadly. "No more happy stick?"

"Still happy," Fang assured her, pausing as Lightning reached down to check. Lightning smiled when she felt it. "But no more playtime." Fang cautioned, hand on Lightning's wrist.

"Whyyy?" Lightning whined, pouting. She squirmed. "Just need to open the wrapping again- "

"I think we should call it a night," Fang announced, doing his best to discreetly keep her hands away. When those efforts were clearly failing, Fang stood, picking up Lightning under the arms, he tossed her over her shoulder like a sack of pototos.

"Heyy," Lightning started to protest.

"This one needs to get some sleep." Fang explained.

"Aww, man." Gadot grumbled. "There goes our babe magnet."

"Call us any time, Fang." Rygdea offered, splitting from Cid for only a moment to give him eyes. "This was fun."

"I will," Fang nodded, looking across the table at his two other women. "Vanille, Serah, let's head on home. We can swing by your place on the way, Vanille, if not, you can just sleep in your room at the castle."

"I don't wanna go." Serah protested. "Just 'cause Claire's drunk, doesn't mean we have to all end the night early. Snow can walk me home. Later."

Fang snorted. "I don't fancy getting my ass fried in the morning by your hungover sister." Fang glanced at Snow. "And as much as I like you, Snow... she's fourteen."

Snow sighed dejectedly. "Understood. Serah, go with Fang."

"What? No!" Serah clung to his arm tighter. "I won't go! If I was eighteen and Snow twenty-one, no one would have a problem with the thought of us in a relationship!"

Lightning snickered. "Guess you'll have to wait till then."

Serah glowered, clinging to Snow. "I'm not leaving and you can't make me!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Put me down, Fang!" Serah kicked wildly from her position slung across Fang's other shoulder.

"And have you run off again to your beloved?" Fang shook his head. "Sorry, Serah."

Serah grunted, pounding on Fang's back to no avail. Lightning giggled. "Is it hard to walk around with that thing, Fang?

"What_ thing_?" Serah grumbled.

"It'd be a lot easier if you stopped caressing my ass."

Lightning smiled deliriously, right hand still massaging Fang's rear warmly.

Realization dawned on Serah's face. "OhmiGod, Fang's _hard_?" Serah resumed squirming. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, this is _so _inappropriate! Fang, put. me. Down!"

"Just don't move your foot to the left." Fang joked. Serah stilled instantly, shutting her eyes, nails digging into Fang's back.

"I am so grossed out."

Lightning chuckled, hanging lazily over Fang's shoulder. "Such a nice butt, Fang. So _tight_."

Serah covered her eyes with her palms. "This is so disturbing. My sister's getting high off her aroused boyfriend who won't let me go, either!" Serah squirmed again.

"You look like a stud, Fang."

"With two sisters slung over my back?"

"Twice as lucky!"

"I can't heart this." Serah groaned. "My sister just condoned a threesome incest joke. What's wrong with her!"

Lightning grinned lazily.

"Well, Serah, different people get different ways when they're drunk..."

"And my sister gets incredibly raunchy. Great. You better make sure she never drinks around Mom or Dad, Fang. Imagine how bad that'd be..."

Both were silent for a moment, then shuddered.

"I'm not raunchy," Lightning delivered a late protest. "I'm... _aroused._" Lightning bit into Fang's shoulder, purring.

"Things not to tell your sister..." Lightning growled seductively. Serah burrowed her face in the back of Fang's shoulder. "Good God."

"We're home," Fang announced, pausing to let the soldiers open the door for him.

"It's _really _unnecessary that you're still carrying me, Fang." Serah grumbled.

"You should enjoy the ride." Lightning's eyes closed and she pressed in upon Fang further, body swaying with the slight movement of his footsteps. "Mmm."

Serah dropped her head against Fang's shoulder and groaned again.

Fang entered the dining hall, unsurprisingly finding Cyrus and Raina there. "Fang!" Cyrus welcomed warmly. "With both my girls! Now here, Fang, lad, I've only promised one of these girls in writing."

"Take me awayyy, Dad!" Serah fidgeted. Cyrus grinned widely and obliged, pulling Serah away up off his shoulder to cradle her himself.

"My girl," Serah curled into his arms. Cyrus looked up at them, surprised. "What'd you do to her?"

"We ownnnnned." Lightning bragged.

"We saw your tournament," Raina nodded, coming forth next to Cyrus. "Claire honey, are you alright?"

Fang turned so they could see her. Lightning smiled broadly. "Ship shape, Mom!"

Cyrus lifted an amused eyebrow. "Had a little celebration after the victory, hmm?"

"She needs some rest." Fang agreed. "She was taking Serah's drinks from her."

Cyrus turned to Raina and passed off little Serah. "Well let's get her up the stairs, then! Fang, if you would..."

Fang started detaching Lightning from his shoulder, but the girl clung as soon as she realized she was being pulled away. "Noo!" Lightning objected. "I'm sleeping with Fang, Daddy. Fang, tell them!"

Raina actually smiled. "Bad, Claire." Cyrus reprimanded. "You're coming with Dad tonight."

Lightning felt Fang releasing her over. "Fang! Daddy, no!" Lightning was passed into Cyrus arms and looked back at Fang longingly, then up at her dad, hurt. "You didn't even let me say goodnight."

"Alright, alright, here you go." Cyrus held Lightning out to Fang in his arms. Lightning reached out and grabbed Fang's face to kiss him fervently. Cyrus raised an amused eyebrow as Fang, quite conscious of Raina and Cyrus presence, pulled back a little, Lightning trying to trail after.

"Wait!" Cyrus gave her a look. "Just one more thing." Without confirmation, Lightning leaned over in Cyrus arms, hauled back her hand, and smacked that beautiful butt of his. Fang jumped half a mile high, dark cheeks darkening with hot color. "That's for letting me go!"

Fang stuttered. "Cyrus, I- "

Cyrus shook his head, grinning. "Just like her mother."


	27. Chapter 27

Lightning felt like she was floating, the out-of-body experience was so profound. Everything felt chilled, cold and rumbly. Her stomach churned, turned off by the prospect of any food or disruption within the next week or so, and Lightning felt miserable. Her body was miserable, and yet Lightning still felt elsewhere, as if she wasn't quite in herself entirely.

The throbbing pulse in her head grounded her.

Lightning moaned softly as the vibrating palpitations throughout her skull. It felt like someone was chiseling away at her brain with a pickax, chopping into her every other second to send a mind-numbing agony rushing through her skull. Lightning pulled up the covers higher to her neck, then over her ears as she struggled to settle enough to fall back asleep.

Something cold pressed to her hot, throbbing head where a deep-set migraine was burrowing in through the layers of her brain. Lightning shivered at first, but the cool attempt of relief to the heatstroke throbbing in her head was welcome. Lightning leaned into it and lifted her hand to touch the soft, cool object. They came into contact with something warm and fleshy instead.

Lightning blinked, opening her eyes to squint as the dim light from only a corner lamp filtered through her half-closed lids as she peered out, letting her pupils adjust to the meager influx of light that seemed magnified.

"Fang...?" Lightning ventured, focusing on the appearance. Fang reached out and took her hand. Lightning relaxed at the familiar touch; she'd know that hand anywhere. Lightning exhaled a little sigh, eyes fluttering shut again. "Fang." Her own tone hurt her ears, it felt so loud, and Lightning's mouth was filled with a disgusting morning taste, with a hint of sweet.

"Hey, Claire," Fang's voice, contrary, was gentle, like a massage to her ears. Lightning relaxed fully. With Fang here, everything would be right. "Feeling sick?" Lightning half-moaned in confirmation, curling to Fang. "Shhh," Fang hushed her. "You'll be alright, Claire. Go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Mm," Lightning mumbled, craving her oblivion again herself.

The warm memory of Fang flickered through her. He was squirming as she kissed him and Lightning remembered smiling, snaking her hand down his pants to touch that intimidating, foreign piece of him. She felt a little shiver at the thought, remember how she'd palmed him, that tight, hard feel of his arousal between her fingers, what she'd been capable of doing to him- what he'd been capable of doing to her, too. Fang's hand wasn't down her pants during that yesterday, but Lightning had been every bit as aroused as Fang was in her hand.

_So stiff, _Lightning recalled. _And he got harder. _It was...extremely flattering, actually. _And warm. _Lightning thought. _Fang had been so warm in my grasp. _It'd been like nothing she ever felt before, so hard, like steel, but fleshy and warm too, alive to her touch, responsive to her teasing. _So heavy, bulky, and ful-_

Lightning stiffened suddenly, eyes flashing open against her will. "Fang?" Lightning sat up and immediately regretted it as her head spun and pounded in protest, queasy stomach reacting with a pitch that wasn't good for it. Lightning groaned and Fang's free hand was suddenly on her shoulder, gently, insistently pushing her back down to the pillows.

"Shh," Fang soothed. "Shh, Claire. Just rest now. You need it."

Lightning's burning eyes focused on his familiar visage as the memories rampaged through her mind. She stared at him, wide-eyed as the recollections returned to her fast and hard, blowing Lightning over in disbelief. Her head throbbed. She stared, then unavoidably dropped her eyes to Fang's crotch before she lifted her eyes back to him.

Fang's features suddenly creased into a soft, understanding smile. "Remember that huh?" Fang touched her face, his fingers only grazing her in the gentlest fashion, as to keep her from further pain. He brushed back her straight locks in the front. "It's okay, Claire." Fang assured her. "Don't worry about it."

Lightning stared, stomach pitching, head throbbing. She tried to say something, but her throat was raw and she didn't have the words. After half a moment of difficult trying, Lightning blurted. "I'm so sorry! Fang..."

Fang chuckled softly, hand moving down to caress her cheek, ever so gentle with her in her pain. "It's okay," Fang told her again, reading her disbelief, which was mostly still held at herself. "Claire, come on." Fang's mouth quirked at her. "It's not like I didn't like it, you know. That had been obvious, I thought."

"Fang..." Lightning's eyes fluttered again. She wanted to talk to him, to apologize again and tell him she didn't mean it the way she'd come off and hadn't intended to torture him on top of that, in a public place of all places, but Fang encouraged her and Lightning's head was still throbbing like a jackhammer. She wanted sleep. She wanted to talk to him more, but Fang was insistent too.

"We'll talk later," Fang stroked the back of her hand with his thumb warmly. "I promise."

Lightning was already drifting back off to sleep.

**XXX**

"Not today, Dad." Fang refused, gesturing down to Lightning in the bed. "Claire doesn't feel well. I want to stay with her and be here when she wakes up."

"If she's sick, she'll sleep well into the day, Fang." Asael argued logically. "It would be foolish to waste the front half of your day caring for a sleeping girl. She'll probably still be out by the time we're done, in fact. There's no reason for you to wait on her like this."

"Dad," Fang argued, brows crossing. "You sat by Mom when she was injured and healing, and you didn't leave her side, either. It's the same thing." Asael was quiet. Fang looked back down to Lightning. "I want to stay with Claire today, and get her feeling better. We can start up training again tomorrow."

After a moment, Asael sighed. "I'll see you downstairs later, Fang." He left without another word.

**XXX**

When Lightning woke again, her headache had settled to a dull, resounding ache. Tolerable. Fang's hand was still holding hers, making Lightning wonder how much time had passed, and if Fang had sat with her all the while along. Cracking open her eyes just a peep, Lightning warmed again instantly, finding Fang watching her with care.

"Afternoon, Beautiful." Fang greeted before she'd even cracked her eyes enough to legibly see that she was awake. Lightning felt his hand stroking down her cheek and smiled softly, eyes opening the rest of the way to find his wonderful face above her.

Lightning tried to speak, but her voice was raw and cracky. "Here," Fang picked up a bottle of water from the nightstand next to her bed and handed it to her. Lightning sat up. "You're probably dehydrated still. Take this too." Fang offered her a large orange pill. "It's B vitamin rich, something that depletes from your body fast with alcohol in your system."

Lightning took the offered items with a nod of thanks and downed the pill with a swig of her water. "Don't drink the water too fast," Fang advised. "It'll upset your stomach more. Take little sips."

Lightning obeyed, watching Fang. She brought the cup down and looked down coyly, swallowing back a gulp to wet her throat. "Fang... I'm sorry about yesterday when I... got a little too hyper touching you."

"I already told you it's okay, Claire." Fang smiled at her warmly. "Really."

"I know," Lightning blushed. "But... just let me speak. Fang, I was... a little more forward yesterday than I would have been, but..." Lightning sighed, lifting her eyes back to Fang. "But I meant it, Fang." Fang lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm sorry about teasing you... cupping you and making you hard, but... I do like it when you get aroused for me, Fang." Fang's other eyebrow went up. "Really." Lightning stressed. "It's flattering and natural Fang, and you know... I get aroused around you too..." Lightning pinkened, looking down at the bed. "It's... nice that I know you share the sentiment."

Fang eyed her, gaze softening. "It's not what you're used to. You... you like girls and my... I'm new, I know. I'm happy you get excited from me too, Claire; talk about flattering, that a girl so perfect as you is actually turned on by me... " Fang bit his tongue. "But I know I'm different for you, too. That my... equipment isn't what you're used to, or aroused by... Claire," Fang touched her arm. Lightning lifted her chin to him. "It's okay if you're shy with me because of that. This isn't and won't be easy for you, either, I haven't forgotten that. It's part of the reason I feel bad when I get hard around you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with me."

"I'm comfortable with you, Fang." Lightning insisted earnestly. "I am. With every part of you. Nothing about you makes me uncomfortable." Fang gave her a sincere, sympathetic look. "I wish you'd believe me." Lightning reached up to trace his hairline, where his unique, red-tipped hair stuck out. She ran her fingers through the strands' length. "I was drunk yesterday, Fang, but I remember touching you. It... It was exciting, not intimidating. I _wanted _to feel you like that... the desire wasn't purely born out of alcohol you know."

Fang smiled at her warmly and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I know, Claire. I just want you to feel safe with me. I never want to push you farther than you're content to go... okay? If you feel hesitant or shy or intimidated by me, especially after my change, I want you to tell me. I trust that you'll still feel for me the way you do, really, you've proven that... but I know I'm not and won't be what'll excite you as much as I do now, and I understand that. You can always ask me to stop or back off, okay? I'll understand."

"It won't be like that." Lightning protested, wishing he could believe how much she loved him. Fang's view was flogged by years of self-deprecation. "It won't ever be like that."

Fang gave her another of his half, sad smiles, and Lightning knew he still couldn't accept that. "Well if it does, don't feel guilty."

Lightning hugged him. _You're not there yet, Fang, but someday... _

"Let's get you something to eat, Claire." Fang helped her up, then smiled, glancing back her way. "Wash your hands first, okay?"

**XXX**

"Look who finally decided to join us at this late lunch hour of four!" Cyrus called out jubilantly. "It's Miss Handsy and her noble boyfriend." Lightning stiffened. "I'm half surprised he doesn't still have to carry you, honey!"

At the nick, Lightning looked over the table at Serah, who shrunk under her stare. "I didn't say anything!"

"Your sister didn't have to this time," Cyrus informed. "Not when you give him a good spanking in front of us all last night!" Lightning paled.

Asael looked up, brow creasing. "What's this?"

Cyrus grinned, patting the seat right next to him. "Have a seat, daughter."

"Dad- "

"Cyrus is just teasing you, honey." Raina told her. "You're not in trouble."

Cyrus laughed. "Maybe later, Claire. It's clear I've been warning the wrong person off!"

Asael's eyes scanned the table, especially suspicious on Lightning, but settling on Fang. His brow deepened. "Fang?"

"It's nothing, father." Fang mumbled. Asael wasn't as carefree and light when it came to such issues as Cyrus was. "Claire was just a little... out of it yesterday."

"Out of it..." Asael's eyes scanned over Lightning again, clicking the pieces of her sickness in the morning and what he'd heard. "Drunk?" Fang shifted uncomfortably. Asael's eyes bore into her. "How classy."

Cyrus glanced over at Asael and frowned.

"Just a little celebration, I suspect." Raina nodded. "For Lightning and Fang's victory yesterday. I fear Claire was not prepared for how potent Gran Pulse alcohol could be."

Lightning seated herself next to Fang, pointedly avoiding her father's eye. Fang pulled them both over some food. "Have you thought about your wedding yet, Claire?"

"Mom!" Lightning colored. Serah sniggered.

"I'm just asking, honey. Specific details and dates are not a bad thing to start thinking about, considering how close you and Fang have become..."

"Can I plan the wedding?" Serah asked, now chiming in eagerly. "Vanille's coming over. She can help set up and party-plan too! We can pick the colors, theme, location and size, cake, Claire's dress- "

"I have to wear a dress?" Lightning protested.

Asael snorted.

"Of course you do." Serah scoffed. "It's a wedding, Claire! God, you're so thick. See why she can't do it? I'll have to!"

"If Claire's okay with it," Raina nodded. "You're welcome to, Serah."

"Yay!" Serah celebrated. "Claire, I'm taking over. You don't have to worry 'bout a thing. So when would you like it?"

"Whoa!" Lightning rubbed her forehead. "Slow down! Fang and I haven't even talked about it yet. We're not at planning stage." Lightning looked to Fang for support.

"Maybe if you double checked everything over with us once you've thought of something, Serah... " Fang caught her look and added, "when we're ready to start thinking about it, of course."

"Well, what's stopping you? Don't take too long just to think about it. Knowing Claire, she'll delay forever if she can."

"Serah," Lightning grunted, shooting little sis another stiff-jawed look. Though appearing as stiffly uninterested as he always did, Lightning knew Asael was listening to every word and she didn't want to give him anything more on her than he already knew.

"What?" Serah shrugged. "You would."

"I say the faster the better," Cyrus piped in. "Especially knowing how close Claire's pulled to Fang over this short time! If we don't act soon, we could have a pre-mature baby on our hands any day now!"

Asael choked.

"Dad!" Lightning buried her face in the tabletop next to her food and groaned.

"Which is why we should have a talk, young lady!" Cyrus added. "Because children need to be educated in the ways of abstinan- "

Raina laid a hand on Cyrus arm. "Cyrus."

"Right," Cyrus curbed himself. "Later."

"Fang," Lightning looked up at her sister warningly at Serah's direct address to her boyfriend. "Are you growing out your hair for the wedding?"

"What?" Fang blinked, glancing up at his head.

"You do need a haircut, boy." Asael spoke up again. "You've been slacking. Your hair's a messy rag."

"Or maybe he should grow it out..." Serah suggested, chancing a look at Lightning's wide-eye surprise, and then to Fang. "A lot of guys look really good with long hair... you know, pull it back into a ponytail, or neatly flatten it out. It's actually pretty sexy..."

Cyrus, who was closely seated next to Fang where Lightning had abstained from sitting, nudged her boyfriend, eyebrows lifting suggestively. "It's a look her mother goes for. I'm betting Claire takes after her in that department too."

Lightning was blushing furiously, seeing right through Serah's flimsy premise. She appreciated what her sister was trying to do, certainly, for Serah knew of her preference for long-haired brunettes, but Lightning didn't want to force Fang into anything based on her desires, which he was easily reading off her face at that very moment.

"No," Asael curbed the thought. "Fang likes his hair short. Wearing it long is not a respectable style for the future Chief of Gran Pulse."

Cyrus frowned again, brows furrowing. This time, he spoke. "You used to have long hair, Asael. We both did. Wore it long and tied back not but twenty years ago, remember? We talked about how the Missus' liked it that way."

Fang blinked. _Real men don't wear their hair like women, Fang._

"It was a long time ago." Asael put into perspective. "I was young and foolish." Asael's eyes flashed over Fang, who still appeared floored and confused. Asael coughed haggardly. "Anya liked it that way."

Fang's astonishment tripled. His father had not mentioned their mother in over seven years. _He wore his hair like that to please Mom. _Fang realized, softening. _Even though he didn't respect it. Dad... _Fang glanced over to Lightning, oblivious to the deep-set glare she'd aimed at Asael. _Claire would like long hair, wouldn't she? _If she was into girls, it certainly seemed so. Fang himself didn't know how long hair would look on him. Asael had always been prompt in making sure he cut it, telling Fang that he would look more manly with it. Since that was something Fang had always actively sought, and his father had always advised against long hair, Fang had little idea on how such a look would suit him.

_Cyrus used to have long hair too. _Fang thought, reflecting. _How can it be a girly thing when the two leaders of both worlds once wore their hair long? _That thought confused him, he'd admit. Cyrus had well already proved himself a man. _Don't hug, no long hair, be stoic... _Cyrus was none of those things.

Shaking his head, Fang looked back at Lightning again, who'd turned back over to him. "Fang," Lightning's voice was that of an angel's. "You don't have to grow out your hair for me. I like you as you are; I don't need- "

"Would you like it if I did?" Fang asked, interrupting.

"You don't- "

"I know I don't have to," Fang interrupted again, taking her hand under the table. "But would you like it, Claire?" Lightning was quiet. Fang smiled at her warmly, squeezing her hand. "Then I want to try it too."

"Really?" Serah gaped, astounded her suggestion had worked for Lightning.

"Fang- "

"Ut uh uhh uhhh!" Fang held up a finger to shush her. "I've never had long hair, Claire, I don't know what it looks like on me either. Maybe I'd like it too. If not, I'll cut it again, okay?" Fang encouraged her. "Come on, Claire, you can read me easier than anyone. You'd know if I was lying if I said I liked it and I didn't."

"...Okay," Lightning agreed. "But I'm holding you to that, Fang." Lightning shot Asael a dark look that Fang missed, smiling over at Serah. "I don't want you to keep a haircut that you _despise_," she glowered, laying it on thick, almost spitting at him. She looked back at Fang, who's gaze migrated back to hers too. "Just to make me happy."

Fang smiled at her again. "I'd do a lot more to make you happy, Claire." He stroked her hand. "But I promise."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably Vanille!" Serah hopped up. "I'll get it!"

"Vanille doesn't used the doorbell..." Fang speculated as she ran off.

The scream of excitement could be heard from three spacious rooms away. "...Snow!"

"Ut oh." Lightning pushed back her chair. "I'll go check with her."

"Me too," Fang laughed, excusing himself as well.

After pulling Serah off of Snow at the doorway, Lightning and Fang had the privilege of greeting Gadot, Rygdea, and Cid too. It seemed that Serah had initially invited just Snow, but behaving politely of her wishes, Snow had brought Gadot for a less intimate environment, who phoned Rygdea who was 'cool,' who brought Cid too. Vanille joined them shortly after as well.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with easy activities, for Lightning's stomach still wasn't quite ready for massive movement of sporty endeavors. They played cards and board games, along with some video games that Gadot had brought over on his Xbox 360, but when Soccer was suggested, Lightning encouraged Fang that they should play anyway and enjoyed watching him from the sidelines, how Fang moved and played as a team member with all of them, getting along remarkably well for a boy who'd only grown up with one best friend and a kind doctor in his world.

Lightning enjoyed his halftime kisses as well, and the group of them settled in for a midnight campfire afterwards, only a couple times having to shift Serah away. Overall, it was pleasant, and it'd stay that was a long time as far as Lightning was concerned. Fang was hers, and he was happy. Nothing was going to get in that way. Not even Asael.


	28. Chapter 28

"Claire," Fang jostled her gently, bowing his head to kiss the back of her neck. He squeezed around her belly. "Claire, wake up."

Lightning rolled back lazily against him. "Mmm?" An arm curled back around Fang's neck from her spot as his spoon, and Fang leaned into the sleepy embrace.

"Wake up." Fang whispered, burrowing his face into her hair. "You have to get up now, Claire. It's time to go."

Lightning opened tired eyes to gaze at him thoughtfully. "Is it time?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded. "I'm sorry. Come on; we shouldn't be together like this with Dad coming."

Lightning sighed.

**XXX**

Fang raised his fist decisively and knocked three hard raps upon his father's door. There was some general shuffling inside before a tired Asael opened the door, blinking his surprise to see Fang there. "Fang? Boy?" Asael rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Hey, Dad." Fang greeted genially. "I'm ready to train again this morning, if you want to."

Asael brightened considerably, quite surprised, but pleased. "Yes? You want to train?" He checked his watch. "That's be fine, Fang. Give me a minute to grab some breakfast, then."

"Okay," Fang stepped back as Asael opened the door fully, revealing another shadow. He blinked first, but Lightning soon stepped into the light and Asael's delight dropped. "Claire wants to come with us today, too." Fang added. "Is that alright?"

Asael's stomach twisted unpleasantly. "The degree of training we do isn't suitable for a woman, Fang. She'll get hurt."

"She's very capable," Fang argued. "A great fighter, Dad; she keeps up on par with me."

"So I saw yesterday," Asael's jaw clicked. "In a broadcast showing her nearly choking to death in the tournament ring, which she would have... " Asael's eyes skated over Lightning dangerously. "If you hadn't been there to save her, Fang."

"The Shivas went out of control, that wasn't her fault. She kept up through all the rounds before that with me too."

The tick worked in Asael's jaw again. "War and fighting are not suitable vocations for women, Fang."

"Dad..." Fang slumped, disheartened.

"I can keep up." Lightning spoke up, narrow eyes scanning Asael. "I won't drag. And it's just training, isn't it?"

Asael's steely eyes met hers and held. Lightning glowered back.

"Please, Dad? We just want to train together."

Asael broke his gaze away to Fang again, unsettled, where his son stood pleading with him. Asael sighed, severely uncomfortable with it and disappointed in Fang. "I expect no leniency because of her presence, Fang. And I'm trusting her safety to you; we'll have to skip the hunt this morning, that's no place for a woman."

"Thanks, Dad." Fang's face shone. "I know what it is to you... thanks."

_No, Fang. _Asael shook his head as they took off. _You really don't. _

**XXX**

"Fang," Lightning ran beside him, reducing her speed somewhat to keep even with him. Fang grunted his attention. "Why does your dad so against the thought of women fighters?"

Fang's mouth quirked curiously. "I think he's just afraid of you getting hurt, Claire. He's always been like that, of the opinion that women shouldn't fight. It's like what I was telling you about before; the view in general of Gran Pulse, minus certain clans, is that men are the capable fighters, and that women shouldn't, or are less likely to be when born. Dad's not Yun, so it's not so surprising he picked up that belief with the rest of 'em."

Lightning's brow crossed. "But he married a Yun." Lightning pointed out. "The clan of the finest warriors of Gran Pulse, both women and men."

Fang shrugged as they rounded a bend in the running path. "Considering how he met her, half-dead in a field of wiped out warriors, I can't say it really surprises me that he thinks that way."

"But you told me," Lightning objected. "You said he nursed her back to health and trained with her, fought with her, and learned the Yun ways. Wouldn't that make him more inclusive to Yun tradition, and that he believed her every bit as capable to learn their warrior ways from her?"

Fang considered that. "I suppose it could have been another sacrifice he made for her." Fang suggested. "Maybe he still thought it was too dangerous for women to fight, but made allowance for Mom because she was the last Yun." Lightning seemed unconvinced. "I dunno, Claire." Fang admitted. "Try not to take it personally that he doesn't believe in your abilities; it's just the way Dad is, he doesn't mean it specifically targeted at you or anything."

Lightning still seemed wary, but he'd seemed to have sated her with that too. Fang looked on ahead of them. "Why don't you take off for the last few miles instead of holding back now," Fang grinned at her. "Show Dad what a woman's really capable of, ya?"

Lightning glanced over at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Fang laughed, panting. "Go ahead. I'll be a few minutes behind you."

"I'll catch you at the end, Fang."

"Just wait till we do weight training," Fang chuckled, heaving as Lightning took off. "I'll kick your butt there!"

Lightning looked back over her shoulder at him, grinning. "Maybe after I smack yours first."

Pushing himself, Fang laughed as Lightning sped on ahead and watched her run up to disappear over the next bend, shaking his head lightheartedly. _Gotta love that girl._

**XXX**

Asael's eyes narrowed as Lightning appeared first around the final turn from the woods and skidded out to a halt once she'd passed him. She doubled back a few steps to wait for Fang to follow, quite aware of the penetrating glare Asael was feeding her. "Fang is not yours to take, Princess." Lightning looked up at the bulky man, almost surprised Asael had deigned to speak with her.

"He is soon to be my husband." Lightning countered icily.

"Yes," Asael agreed. "Your _husband_. Not your wife." Lightning was doubly surprised and it must have showed. "I'm not blind, Princess. And I do not respect what you are doing."

"Loving him the way he is?"

Asael's tone was laced with ice. "Fang is a man, Princess. Your selfish ambitions to keep him the way he is to sate your sexual preferences are detrimental to everything Fang aspires to." Lightning was again taken aback by Asael's keen watchfulness. "For someone who claims to love him," Asael bit off. "You would think you'd stand behind Fang's choice, instead of trying to manipulate him into your own perfection."

"I want what Fang wants." Lightning asserted. "If it is _his _desire to change, I will accept that. But only if it's Fang's desire, not the brainwashed spat of a poor, sexist father."

Asael's eyes darkened and his lip curled. "When Fang still chooses to be a man, Princess, I think it just that you'll be squirming, seeking the attraction in him you'll find no more. For what manipulation you're trying to influence Fang with, that I cannot forgive you for."

Lightning ground her teeth, wanting to hit him. Fang rounded the bend then and sprinted over to them, huffing as he reached the end. He bent over, hands high on his legs, heaving. "Nice job, Claire! Phew... so. fast!"

Lightning went to his side and helped him, grabbing Fang a water a sweat towel to wipe off with. "Here, Fang." Lightning offered. Fang gave a meek smile and took the two, downing back the water before wiping his face with the towel. Lightning looked back to Asael and glared.

**XXX**

_"Oomph," _Fang pushed with his legs, lifting the weight behind him with his great lower body strength. He brought it back slowly, grimaced, then pushed again, sweat dripping from his hairline in rivets. "Sixteen," Asael counted. Fang winced and let the weight fall back again. His legs trembled. "Seventeen. Three more, Fang."

Fang grunted. "Eighteen," bracing the weight back for a minute, Fang heaved in a great breath. Asael nodded for him to continue. "Niiineteen..." Fang drew back and heaved. Fisting his hands and tightening his jaw, he pushed for one last rep. His legs wavered halfway up. Asael rushed over and sported as much weight of the leg lift bar as he could, relieving Fang enough to gently guide it down again.

"Nineteen and a half reps at 750 pounds," Asael checked. "Nice work, Fang."

Hanging limply from the pullup bar a few feet away, Lightning gaped, eying Fang's tight, muscular legs incredulously. Fang cracked his eyes open from resting his head back, but instead of looking to his father, his eyes found her. Seeing her face, he smirked, closed his eyes and rested his head back once more.

Lightning dropped and hurried over to Fang's side, touching his warm, exhausted body fondly, hand on his arm. "Fang..."

Fang smiled, licking dry lips. "Hey, Claire. How... How ya doing?"

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Lightning whispered, practically making Fang glow with pride.

Fang grinned fully, deliriously happy.

"Alright, Fang, hit the shower." Asael instructed. "I'll take you... and Lightning out to lunch."

"Can you even stand after that?" Lightning asked incredulously.

Fang choked on a laugh, reaching out for her. "Help me."

Lightning sported an arm under Fang's shoulders to do so and brought her strong, incredible boyfriend up before she started walking to the showers with him. Fang rested against her, tired, but happy, and Lightning was half-surprised when Asael didn't say anything as they left. Close next to her buff, practically superhuman Fang, Lightning was content.

**XXX**

Asael skimmed the menu, glancing through to predict something that Fang would like. In Pulse, when someone was being taken out by another, it was customary to let that person pick the venue for the meal, while the guests picked the place. Since Asael was taking the kids out, that choice would fall to him.

The waitress stood by patiently.

"We'll take your Humbaba Special, fried, marinated with Ectoplasmic Flan jelly, Wyvern Eggs, broiled, and Sylkis Green vegetable sides and Zeio nuts."

"M'kay," the woman scribbled, "And to- "

"Wait," Lightning interrupted, giving Asael a hard glare where Fang cringe back in mute embarrassment. "Fang's allergic to Flan jelly of all kinds. The Sekkr in the Flan makes him welt and sneeze, sometimes even suffocate if he ingests it."

Asael looked perturbed. "Oh... of course." Asael's eyes darkened at her. "Switch out the Flan jelly for regular Behemoth Barbecue," Asael corrected.

The woman nodded, taking down his renewed order. "And to drink?"

Asael glowered at her. "Anything non-alcoholic."

Lightning glared back at him, putting a hand on Fang's forearm under the table. The waitress left and Asael grunted, looking over to Fang. He mumbled an apology. "Sorry, Fang..."

"It's okay, Dad. I know you've been busy."

Asael grunted again uncomfortably. "Fang... I saw your victory in the tournament the other day."

Fang perked back up. "You watched all of it, Dad?"

Asael nodded. "It's broadcasted all over the place; my son's great victory through the ranks. I was a bit surprised to see you'd entered," Asael admitted. "But you were practically untouchable, just as I suspected you'd be. You made me proud out there, boy."

"I had a good chemistry fighting with Claire. She was the perfect partner out there."

"So I see," Asael barely spared her a glance before he looked back to Fang. "Fang, son," Fang straightened attentively. "I wondered if you wanted to join the tournament ranks again in single combat. Now that you've fought in them already and I know how capable you are, I trust that you would be very careful about it. I'd like to see you fight again. In fact... I wondered if you'd like the thought of me entering, too." Fang seemed inspired. "We could fight our way through the ranks," Asael nodded. "And give Gran Pulse a show it deserves at the top, you and me."

"Wow...Dad, really?"

Asael nodded. "You still have yet to accomplish your final task too, Fang. To rightfully inherit chiefhood when I'm gone or step down. We haven't fought in a long time now, but perhaps the results will be different this time. Maybe it's time for the son to beat the father."

"Wow," Fang breathed again, taken by the offer. It'd been so long since he'd fought his father, and now Asael wanted to do it in the tournament, where a victory would truly prove his final stage complete.

"I don't know if I could beat you, Dad." Fang admitted; he knew his father was strong and the best fighter alive. Undefeated by any who challenged for his position in his youth days before their government had been set, he'd set himself and established as leader, wise, strong, and good for his people. Asael was out of his prime now, but Fang knew he was still mighty and one of the best fighters of all of Gran Pulse. Everyone respected him and spoke of Asael's great power- Fang even had read fables about his dad before. Now Asael was offering the chance to challenge him and fight. "But I'd love that, Dad. That'd be so cool. Man..."

Fang glanced over at Lightning, then back to his dad. "Could Claire join the single tournaments too?"

"If she wants to," Asael agreed, dismissing the Cocoon princess as a threat. He'd seen her fight and she was decent enough, but she was a woman and nowhere near the par of Fang or himself. It mattered not if she joined, and if it appeased Fang, that was fine with him.

Lightning lifted an eyebrow at the easy agreement. The way Asael spoke to Fang was conflicting; she was seeing a side of Asael that clearly cared for Fang. If the man was wholly selfish and the bastard she believed him, he would have never offered Fang such a clean opportunity or inspired him so.

But still; Asael only cared for Fang for when he changed. All of this, all of the recent nice-guy she'd seen of late, it was in order to encourage Fang further into his transformation. It wasn't out of love for Fang... was it?

Lightning felt a plagued seed of doubt eat at her. _Fang's never shown signs once of wanting to stay the way he is. I've rid him of the degrading view of his body he had, but not once has he indicated he'd want to stay this way over his surgery. _Guilt ate at her. _Have I been pushing too hard, determined not to see that this is actually what Fang wants too? What if... _

Lightning glanced his way, to the man who was speaking amiably with his son about a tournament they'd both enjoy, something they could do tomorrow. He wasn't a perfect father and Lightning hated the generally subservient mood he put into Fang while around, but he wasn't actively seeking his son's demise, either. He was determined to get his boy something that Fang had wanted all his life. _What if Asael's right?_

**XXX**

Lightning grunted, legs widespread. She winced in pain as she shifted her knees out further and slid down onto the intimidating beast a little more. Lightning gripped tightly, cringing as she was shoved further down upon it.

"How's it feel?" Fang asked caringly, rubbing her arm to soothe her. "Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

"Yes." Lightning breathed, shutting her eyes. "My legs don't go that far. Fang- " Lightning grunted, then sucked in a fast breath. "Fang! _Uhgnn. _Why is it so big!" Lightning flinched, gripping the shoulders tight to steady herself.

Fang chuckled. "It's wider than what you're used to, I'm sure. You'll get used to it. Just wait a couple minutes, let yourself adjust." Fang shook his head, grinning as Lightning looked over to him.

"_This _is more comfortable to you than our steeds? My legs have never been spread so wide before. I would think this is even _more _painful, especially if you're a guy."

Fang laughed again, patting her leg. "It's a softer landing than your bumpy horses."

"Mrgh."

Fang smiled and leaned closer to Lightning. "Okay, don't tell anyone I told you this," Fang winked. "But sometimes... only when I'm sure I'm alone, I side-saddle."

Lightning's eyebrows went up. "You what?"

"Side-saddle," Fang chuckled, holding up a finger to his mouth. "Shh. It's actually really comfortable." Lightning snorted. "What? It is!" Another. "Shut up, Claire." Fang laughed. "So much for making you feel better. You sit there and stretch your legs out then."

"Is the Pr- Is Lightning ready, Fang?"

"Yeah, she's alright." Fang grinned at her, hopping his own chocobo. "Sit up closer to the neck if it feels too wide."

"Sure, now you tell me." Lightning grumbled, moving up.

"Alright," Asael confirmed, clicking his heels against the bird's sides. "Let's go."

The three took off into Gran Pulse, heading for the races that took them well into the afternoon. Though Lightning was at first uncomfortable, she was adaptable too and caught the hang of riding the birds relatively quickly in comparison to riding her own steeds. She even won one of the races, beating both Asael and Fang along with the other contestants.

Once they tired of the races, the three of them set off to wander, chatting idly as they tromped through Gran Pulse on the birds.

"That was pretty impressive, Fang." Lightning agreed. "Beating Gadot armwrestling like that? The guy's on steroids and you still kicked his ass. His arm was huge!"

Fang chuckled. "Well, Dad's always trained me what to do when I was little, you know? I had a good teacher."

"Just imagine how strong you will be, Fang, if you're already capable of beating the other guys on steroids."

Fang sighed, tilting back and clenching the bird at his knees to look up at the sky. "He was pretty big..." _steroids did that to him, didn't they? I'm going to be taking steroids like that too. I'll have to be careful, I don't want to beef up that big like he did. _Fang frowned suddenly.

"Hey Dad," Fang wondered. "Isn't steroid use not allowed for the tournaments?"

"I'm not sure, son." Asael responded, eyes flicking over to Fang.

"I think it is banned." Fang affirmed to himself. "They consider extra strength additives cheating in the tournaments." _Gadot's been lucky no one's tested him. _Fang frowned lightly. _Steroids add great heaping gulps of muscle mass... that is kinda cheating. _Fang bit his lower lip speculatively. _I have my own strength, and it was enough to beat Gadot on steroids. When I start taking them myself... isn't that kinda cheap? _

Fang felt a twinge inside of him. He was proud of himself because he could move great weights and had trained to be mighty, but when he would start taking steroids... that was like an automatic strength booster, something given to him, not hard earned the way he was now. Fang's frown deepened; he felt an uncomfortable squirming in the pit of his stomach.

"Dad... a good deal of my medication will be steroids, won't it?" That uncomfortable squirm was growing. Fang fidgeted as Asael looked over at him.

"Yes, boy?"

"Well... doesn't that sort of take away from what I can do? I mean, I've built up what I can do now, but when I start steroid and testosterone treatments... that's not like it's me gaining the muscle mass, is it? It's the drugs."

"It's going to help shape your body, Fang." Asael corrected. "Allow you to gain more muscle mass. The work you'll be doing for them will still be your own."

"But it'll be easier, won't it?" Fang insisted. "I'll have like... help from the drugs in my muscle-building."

"Maybe a little bit." Asael admitted after a moment. "But just to help tone you, Fang. If you're worried it won't be all your hard work, we can reduce treatments after you've bulked up a little."

Fang shifted on his chocobo, a little queasy. _I'll be the only surviving Yun, and I'll be on steroids. _Fang thought, wincing to himself. _What kind of legacy is that for the finest warriors of our legend to have? As the last half-blood, my strength and confidence in battle... it won't be my own. It'll be drugs._

Asael seemed to be reading him. "You have extenuating circumstances, Fang. We don't have to tell anyone about your steroid use." Words meant to make him feel better only did worse, for now Fang was thinking himself of a secret coward as well, not even fessing up to his limitations. _I'm strong now, _Fang thought. _But anything beyond this, when I start treatments, it diminishes any value I hold as my own now. I'd have nothing to be proud of, if it wasn't purely mine. Is it really worth it, for just wanting to look bigger...manly? I'd be a coward._

Fang looked over to Lightning to see how she was taking it, but Lightning was pointedly staring forward, avoiding his eye. "Claire?" Fang asked, beseeching her.

Lightning looked over to him and strained against softening, or swaying him with her truths. "I think you should do what you want, Fang." Lightning told him. "If you want to be bigger... get manlier and tough, then go for it. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

Asael smiled.

Fang felt at a loss when Lightning turned back to gaze ahead once more. _...Claire? _Lightning usually vied with him, opening up another view when something of his surgery came up. Now she was... complacent. _Does she see me as a coward for wanting it? _Fang thought, feeling crappy now after their long day that'd been relatively fun.

_Steroids won't just change my body... added testosterone will change my mood, too. I'll _feel _more manly, aggressive, and tough, but... _Fang didn't exactly want a personality change to spin him either. He'd looked up adverse effects before, when he was younger, and steroids were sometimes known to change mood and personality as well. _My personality is what Claire likes me for. It's what I like me for. What if... what if I change after taking them. Would I be more like my dad? _Fang wondered. _Serious and touchy and unemotional? Claire would hate that... or what if I started acting like Gadot? What if I started drinking too? What if... what if I wouldn't be who I am?_

Fang looked to his dad for some sort of reassurance. Asael nodded to Fang kindly. "Your dreams are at hand, Fang." A terrible twist went through Fang's stomach. "Make Dad proud."


	29. Chapter 29

"Fang," Fang scrambled in his bed, releasing Lightning and pulling away. His heart pounded thrice its normal speed in fright. Lightning shifted from his movements. Fang wished he could tell her to stay still, but it was already far too late. His father had seen them sleeping, pressed together and resting. Fang was fully clothed, but he felt naked. He swallowed his spit in fear as Lightning blinked, sitting up herself, she gazed up at Asael beside Fang.

Asael's eyes flickered over Fang. His son was fully clothed, as always. They shifted to Lightning, momentarily scanning her too. She eyed him, watchful. Asael addressed his attention back to Fang. "I merely wanted to let you know we won't be practicing tomorrow morning." Asael informed evenly, showing remarkable levelness. "To save your strength for the tournament later tomorrow. I thought to catch you before you ran out to meet me there."

"O...Okay, Dad." Fang scarcely breathed, expecting the explosion at any moment. "Is... is that it?"

"Don't stutter, Fang." Asael reprimanded, but his tone was much lighter than when Lightning had first heard him give the order. "You are not weak, so don't act it." Fang waited for the severe reprimand. It didn't come. "Yes, that's it." Asael affirmed. "Go back to sleep, Fang. You've a long tournament ahead of you today." Asael tilted his head in her direction. "Lightning. Good night."

The door shut and Fang exhaled, long and held. "That was weird." Fang breathed. "I thought... I thought he'd have a more extreme reaction than that, at least. Dad freaks out when I get too close to anybody. I mean, I know he already knows you know of the operation and all, but that was still... so tame." Fang shook his head. "It wouldn't have surprised me if he ripped me out of the bed, finding us like this. But... nothing. You make anything of that, Claire?"

Lightning resisted the urge to talk, strong as it was in her. She was a little surprised by Asael's great restraint too, but she wasn't as without explanation as Fang was on the matter. _Still. _Lightning kept her mouth shut. _What if I'm wrong? Asael's told me what he hates that I've done already, what if this is his best effort to make peace? What if I've been the one misunderstanding all along? I've been influencing Fang too... am I the manipulator? _She shivered, not having thought of that before. _Maybe Fang's at peace with himself only for me. He could still think he's deformed, just doesn't say it for my behalf. _Lightning was unsettled.

"I don't know." Lightning answered half-truthfully, shifting on the bed. "Fang... just hold me. Please."

Fang obliged, melting back around her with his arms circling her stomach from behind. "Claire?" Fang asked, concern evident. "You okay?"

_Controlling his every thought, trying to make Fang realize how wonderful he is because I find him that way. It doesn't matter that I wanted to help him, I've led his thought, wanting it to match mine to the point of manipulation._

Falling back against Fang, Lightning curled against Fang, arms folding over his that covered her beating heart.

_I'm just like Asael._

**XXX**

"Halfway there," Fang tried to smile at her, but Lightning's mood stayed the same. Even when she smiled back at him, Fang could tell she wasn't all there. It wasn't Claire smiling at him. She was like a ghost.

Fang tried to reach out again, taking Lightning's hand. "Claire," Lightning looked at him and Fang waited. There was everything in those eyes, but it was hidden. Lightning never hid anything from him. "What's bothering you, Claire?" Fang asked earnestly, his heart breaking. Lightning bit her lip. Fang's voice wavered. "Why won't you talk to me about this?"

Lightning let out a shaky exhale, looking up at him again. "I'm sorry. I will talk about it with you, Fang." Lightning promised. "But I haven't figured it out myself yet. I'll talk to you when I do. I promise, Fang."

"What's 'it,' Claire?" Fang begged. "Please. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Fang." Lightning pressed to him. "I'm still here." Fang had never felt farther from her.

**XXX**

"Oh wow," Fang shook his head. "I didn't even think of this. The possibility that- oh man. My girlfriend against my dad. I don't know why it didn't occur to me, I figured you'd make finals again and all. I just didn't think of this. Are you alright, Claire? Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid." Lightning monotoned, watching the fighters part their ways on screen.

"I sure hope so. My dad's tough, Claire. Your best advantage against him is probably going to be your speed." Fang desperately wanted his girlfriend back the way she was with him. Lightning had been unresponsive all day. But Fang believed her, and Lightning said she would talk to him when she got her head together. Until then, Fang could only behave as usual and hope it would spark Lightning out of it. "I don't think you'll be able to overpower him, he's too strong." Fang continued, "But I do think you'd be able to outmaneuver him if you cut across the right ways. Just keep him dancing around the field, okay? Maybe you'll beat him before I even get to." Fang glanced up at the television, where the stadium was clear. "You set, Claire?"

"I'm ready." Lightning confirmed.

"Alright, Claire." Fang hugged her, squeezing her tight. "Good luck."

Rubbing her shoulder, he walked her to the tunnel then saw her off, and smiled bravely as Lightning glanced back at him. When she's cleared the curve, Fang returned to the televisions set up to watch.

**XXX**

"Lightning's fighting Asael!" Vanille screamed, showing spirit again for the first time in two days since her runaway kiss. Eyes leaving the stands at the announcer's mention of the fighters for almost the first time all tournament, Vanille bounced in her seat and grabbed Serah's arm, yanking her from Snow forcibly. "Serah, look! Lightning's fighting Asael!"

Serah glowered at her for the interruption. Everyone _always _seemed to interrupt her and Snow. But when she turned to look where Vanille was frantically bounding and pointing, Serah tensed before her nerves frayed too. "Oh my God, Vanille!" Serah squeaked. "What if they kill each other! Claire _hates _him!"

Vanille tugged Serah close and chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Asael's _really _strong, Serah... he didn't get to where he is by faking." Vanille made a prayer triangle with her fingers. Serah grabbed her hand to keep hers from trembling as the girls huddled.

Snow reached out gently and dwarfed Serah's other hand in his. Serah yanked him over as well.

Vanille breathed. "Maker help us."

**XXX**

As polite tournament custom, Asael held out his hand to Lightning, who stared at the extended appendage like it was a beast before looking up to him, matching those steely, piercing eyes. "For Fang, Princess." Asael spoke low. "I recommend you take my hand."

Lightning growled lowly in the back of her throat. She wasn't going to make a public spectacle of denying Asael's hand, of course. The man was everywhere; unreadable to her. Lightning reached out and took his giant hand. "Why are you doing this?" Lightning blurted, wishing she knew exactly what 'this' was.

Asael pulled her a little closer, his grip firm, but not harmful. "Fang's mind is poisoned, Princess. You are responsible for that. I merely seek what's best for my son." Asael gave her one final shake. "Keep being cooperative, Princess, and let Fang be happy. No more mind games." Lightning was so confused and guilty. "For Fang... Lightning." Asael's eyes never wavered. "We'll find his true champion here today." With a curt nod, Asael turned to take ready at his starting post, leaving Lightning more confused and conflicted than ever before. _Why can't I understand his motives? He's influenced Fang too... but Fang wants his influence. He agrees with it._

Lightning cringed, walking back to her starting place. _Asael's right. You're not Fang's champion. _

The battle bell tolled and Lightning panted, twisted inside. _I just want what Fang wants._

The evil seed of guilt and doubt ate at her. _You know what he wants. Let him have it._

Lightning advanced on Asael. _I'm just as bad as he is. _She felt terrible. Asael blocked her first swing easily, swatting Lightning's blade aside. Lightning was nearly skewed on the end of his greatsword by an easy, lazy strike from Asael.

Lightning swiped again, but it was sloppy, sluggish, and head on. Asael easily batted it away again.

**XXX**

"She's barely fighting at all!" Serah gawked. "What is she _doing_? I hate fighting, but this is terrible, especially from her. Van..."

Vanille squeezed her hand.

**XXX**

_What're you doing, Claire? _Fang was almost pained to watch her. It was like the girl he knew and loved was completely gone. She was fighting like a complete newb to the sport, utterly lifeless out there and not paying attention at all. She wasn't using her strengths, either, but was foolishly lunging sloppy attacks head on. Asael was being kind to even pretend there was an effort to block her. _What's wrong with you? _

Fang tried to think back. Lightning had first started acting detached when he'd brought up steroids yesterday and questioned his father of them. The Claire he knew would take that opportunity to compliment him the way he was. She was always complimenting him as she was. But starting yesterday evening on the chocobos, Lightning had been unusually silent. _What would turn her silent so quickly, so intensely? _

Fang didn't know, but Lightning had been with him and Asael all day yesterday. _Did Dad say something to her? _Fang couldn't imagine what. The two weren't the friendliest out there to each other, but Asael held enough respect for Fang to respect Lightning and Lightning was a little more civil around him. They'd gone the whole day yesterday without fighting or anything. _Not that I saw, at least. _Still, it made no sense. Something would have had to affect Lightning so bad like this.

_She was withdrawn after Dad came in on his surprise visit too. What is going on here? _

On screen, Asael swatted the blade easily out of her flimsy grasp and held her from behind against him, greatsword held to her throat, ending the battle with his victory. _Time to ask Dad, _Fang thought resolutely. Something was wrong with Claire, and Fang'd be damned to keep it that way.

**XXX**

_'I expected more.' _She'd lost. In a fight for Fang, Lightning had lost. She'd lost terribly, in fact, and she still felt numb. _I should have fought. I didn't even fight for him. _

Lightning sheathed her gunblade, returning to her end of the tunnels. Before she'd even walked the full way around the bend, Fang was there. He grabbed her and he kissed her. Lightning felt a twinge at his touch, a breeze of warmth hitting her. He hugged her tightly after, squeezing Lightning to his body.

"I love you, Claire." Lightning's body filled with warmth. She looked back up at him, eyes watering with emotion he was relieved to see in her. "We're going to talk when I get back, okay?" Fang squeezed.

Lightning opened her mouth to respond, but Fang shushed her. "When I get back, Claire. Just be here for me, okay?"

"Okay." Lightning buried her face in his shoulder and hugged Fang too. "Kick his ass, Fang."

Fang smiled softly. _There's my girl. _

**XXX**

Meeting Asael in the middle of the ring, Fang took in his dad studiously. "Fang." Asael greeted, bowing his head down.

"Dad," Fang followed suit, but when he lifted his head again, Asael still hadn't. "Did you say something to Claire yesterday?"

"Say something?"

"Yeah, she's been pretty down."

"Likely she is merely going through a menstrual cycle, Fang. I wouldn't worry about it." Fang hiked an eyebrow that Asael missed, still not looking at him. "Shall we proceed, Fang?"

"Alright..." Fang agreed uneasily, feeling another twinge in his stomach. _That was a quick dismissal. Dad wouldn't really say something detrimental to her, though... even if they still don't much like each other, he wouldn't ever say anything cruel to her. _

"Good luck, Fang." Asael bade.

"Don't hold back, Dad."

Asael inclined his head slightly further. "Show them the man you are today, Fang."

_The man I am. _Fang thought. _Not leader, man. _The two men turned to retreat to their quarters. Fang stood ready and turned.

Asael drew his blades and advanced with surprising agility for his age and lost youth. Fang blocked the side-sweeping blow and the force vibrated through him. Ripping the underside of his spear up from the block, Asael hopped back and deflected, swatting the spear aside while lunging with the other greatsword. Fang ducked to avoid having his shoulder cut and swiped at Asael's legs.

Asael jumped over it, bringing both blades down over his head. Fang held up his spear and narrowly missed getting his fingers eviscerated as Asael's twin greatswords cut into the pleated leather braided around the tool. Fang grunted, sporting up the weapon against Asael's downward strength.

Asael withdrew his blades and scissor-cut. Fang blocked the left and swiveled, feeling Asael's greatsword graze the skin of his stomach enough to be a hard, crippling cut otherwise if it weren't for Rkrose. Fang spun away, hand going to his stomach to wipe away the sliver of blood there under his clothes.

Fang lunged in again after his father.

**XXX**

"Serah, I can't watch." Vanille hid her eyes as the expert fighters' weapons clashed again. "Narrate for me."

_"What?"_

A crash echoed through the stadium.

"Serah!"

"Okay! Their weapons just clashed, calm down Vanille!" Vanille squeezed her hand tightly. "Fang's on the offense, he's swinging- block- swing- block- dodge- oww." Serah winced.

"What just happened?"

Serah scowled, looking over at Vanille incredulously. "If you'd just open your eyes..." Vanille's grip became painful again. "Okay, okay- Fang just kicked Asael in the chest using his lance. It was really cool, how he braced it and swung around, but Asael's a brick, it barely fazed him. Now they're fighting again, swing, swing, dodge, cut- oww. Fang was nicked on the shoulder, block, block, dodge, block- "

"Narrate like a normal person!" Vanille squeaked. "I can't tell what's going on when you say 'block, block, dodge.'"

"They're moving fast, Vanille! I'm doing the best- _ooh! _Fang just cut him across the hand and Asael dropped one of his swords! Vanille! Look!"

**XXX**

_Come on, Fang. _Lightning silently rooted, watching Asael's right blade skid away. Asael gripped his remaining blade with both hands and swung mightily. _This is your fight. _Fang started spinning his spear. Lightning grinned. _Get him, Fang._

**XXX**

Fang pressed the release bolt on his spear, extending it into three chain-connected pieces that spun wildly with the rapid rotations of his spear. Driving forward, Fang cast out his newly-crafted nun-chucks and the chain wrapped around Asael's blade. Asael was still wide-eyed in surprise. Fang chuckled. "Upgrades, Dad."

Fang yanked back, slipping the sword free from his father's fingers. The chain unwound mid-air as Fang withdrew the chucks and returned his weapon to spear mode.

Holding out his spear to the side of him, Fang dropped the weapon. "We'll fight this fair."

Fang charged. Anxiety grew in Asael's eyes.

Haunching down, Asael caught Fang's by the legs in his approach and flipped him over his back. Fang grunted hitting dirt, but whirled while his father scooped to pick up something and kicked across the back of his knees.

Asael's knees gave way under his strength and Fang jumped at his back, bringing him down fully before he slid over his front to pin him. Legs flexing powerfully over Asael's bulky forearms to keep him pinned, Fang's arm laced over his dad's throat, eyes lifting to his face to find-

Utter, pure, horrified disgust. All the transgressions of the father shone through to the son in a gaze of sheer, absolute terror. Body to body, even through his layers, Fang could feel Asael quake in his pinned position below him. Fang stopped breathing, mind freeze-flashing him back into an old, old memory.

_"Whoa!" Asael released him in surprise, falling back on his ass as his knee quaked. Fang dropped on him in an instant. But, listening to his words, it wasn't his body he dropped on top of to pin. Asael was stronger than him after all and would be able to break out of that. So Fang scrambled to his feet instead and put one foot over Asael's knee, carefully applying pressure._  
><em>Asael howled. <em>

_"Fang! My boy!" Reaching up through the pain, Asael snagged Fang's wrist, but instead of yanking him to the floor harshly as Fang expected, Asael pulled him down, tight against his chest, and warmly wrapped his arms around his precious, talented son. "Fang," Asael hugged him. "Dad's proud of you, son."_

Back in the day when his father had been proud to call him his son.

"...Dad?"

Asael turned away, jaw shifting as he fought to adjust his face.

_He can't even look at me. _Fang realized, heart sinking.

Asael had invited him to fight with him in the tournament to battle with his son, and had been excited about giving Fang the chance to beat him. Tournament rules stated one was allowed to forfeit once their weapon had been dropped, but then Fang had dropped his too and continued fighting.

Asael hadn't anticipated hand to hand combat, and when Fang actually had to touch him...

He was repulsed.

Fang rolled off his father, exhaling heavily. _Claire was right._

Beside him, Asael had neutralized his expression, now that Fang was off him. He reached for Fang's arm. "Fang."

Fang looked at him and felt sick. He jerked away. "Don't touch me." Not when he knew how it made his father feel.

Above, the tournament announcer was calling out his victory to the excitable horde. Fang couldn't bear to stay there. Pushing himself up to his feet, Fang acknowledged the victory for Asael's sake, to keep the truth from the cheering spectators, then took off towards his exit. Asael didn't follow. Fang didn't know whether it was from physical inability to do so or if he'd been directed the other way, but he was grateful either way. He needed time and space.

"Fang- "

Fang gripped Lightning's shoulders as she approached. Her face told him enough that close ups had been broadcasted and she'd seen. "Claire, don't follow me." Lightning's eyes searched him with a hint of panic. "I'll come back." Fang promised. "But I need to be alone. I need to think."

The fear dissolved back in Lightning's eyes. She swallowed and bit her lip, but stepped back. "Okay, Fang."

"Don't worry about me." Fang pulled her back towards him and kissed her forehead before releasing Lightning's shoulders. "I'll come back, Claire."

Lightning's heart pumped as Fang turned and left. Leaning back against the wall in the tunnel, Lightning closed her eyes and breathed.


	30. Chapter 30

"You need to go after him, Claire!" Serah exclaimed. "Did you see how Asael looked at him? The freakin' bastard needs to be like, knifed to the gut! And Fang- he was so broken! The way he froze up all hurt... now he's alone! You know where he is- you've got like, ESPN tracker-Fang instinct. Find him!"

"ESP, Serah," Vanille corrected.

"Whatever!" Serah couldn't understand why Lightning wasn't out there this second. "He's a kicked, lost puppy! You need to find and pet him!" Lightning lifted an eyebrow. "Comfort him- whatever! Why're you still on your ass, Claire!"

"Did you teach her to cuss like that?"

Vanille plead innocence.

"Claire!" _SMACKK! _Lightning's cheek exploded into a cascade of stinging tingles.

"Ow, Serah!" Lightning grabbed her wrist, frowning at her little sister.

"Why does this concern me more than it does you? Don't you love him? Your man's in trouble, Claire!"

"Serah, calm down. This isn't some epic romantic storybook." Lightning rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand discreetly. "Of course I love Fang. And I trust him. This is something he has to process for himself; I will be here for him after he does."

"You panicked the last three times he left!" Serah pointed out. "And now Asael's finally snapped into Fang's heroism of him and you're just content to sit here?"

"Okay, two of those times was because Asael took him away, and the last one was after we nearly broke up. He told me he's coming back this time, and he needs his space. I'm going to respect that, Serah."

"Sure, _now _you want to start listening to him. Claire," Serah sighed. "If it wasn't for you, he'd still be every bit of Asael's slave. You helped him through that. You can help him through this, too."

"Some things he has to get through for himself, Serah. I can't always be swaying him to see it. Fang's smart, he'll figure it out for himself. It's his choice to decide what to do. If anything, Asael looking at him like that's one of the best things that could have happened to him. It'll break off some of his hero worship of his dad, let him think for himself about it. I shouldn't be there to push in a new direction anyway. That's up to Fang."

Serah deflated, dejected. "But what if he rationalizes it?" Lightning rubbed her shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Vanille agreed miserably, sprawling over the bottom half of her bed. Lightning held Serah against her. "Fang's a glutton for punishment with Asael. Always trying to please him and..._urgh_. I hate what he does to Fang."

"Me too," Lightning agreed, sighing.

"You could have at least beat him up a little better." Serah grumbled. "You weren't even trying out there. It was the perfect chance to pummel him, and you wasted it swinging your blade like you were me."

"I was distracted," Lightning stroked her arm. "Asael... confused me. I didn't want to be like him, influencing Fang."

"You're not like Asael, Lightning." Vanille told her resolutely. "You're nothing like him. Everything you've done has been to help Fang. Asael just wants Fang to be what he wants and he doesn't give him a choice about it. You've just showed Fang that he has options, and they don't have to be his father's to be perfect." Vanille shook her head. "You would never look at Fang the way Asael did today."

"No," Lightning agreed. "I wouldn't. He just... he got in my head, psyched me out. I thought... I didn't want to be like him, pressuring Fang. Whatever he wants to go ahead with, I'm behind him. But it's his choice, which is why I can't go to him now."

"And _that _is what Asael lacks." Vanille pointed out vindictively. "It's not about what Fang wants."

Lightning tried to smile bravely. "It's up to Fang now."

**XXX**

_Disgust. _Asael's horror was burned into Fang's mind. He couldn't stop seeing it. _Dad's abhorred by me. _

It was a crushing blow, like a thousand Cactaur prickles piercing him. He'd always known his father was disappointed with him and disapproved of all his femininity, but the severe detestment in his eyes, like Fang was an abomination...

Fang exhaled, head resting on his knees. He closed his eyes. It hurt to be looked upon like that, especially by his father. Fang loved his dad and Asael... Asael loved him too... _but only as a man, _Fang thought bitterly, pained. _Who looks at someone they love like that? _Fang ran a hand through his hair, catching the wild strands and gripping. _Claire would never look at me that way..._

Just the taste of her name to his thoughts was enough to settle Fang. Unclenching his grip from his hair, Fang sighed and looked up, straightening his legs back down to lean back on his arms, eyes skyward, flickering across the heavens. _Claire loves me too... but not like Dad. _

No, Asael and Lightning both had very different ways of showing their affection for him. Asael was strict and stern, he constantly chose what he believed was best for Fang and worked Fang to obtain it. There were the times, too, when Fang did something worthy; Asael would look at him, and Fang would feel amazing, seeing Asael's pride in him and what he could do made all the strict practices worth it because in those moments, Fang felt he was something great and his dad cherished and valued him. It was that which drove Fang to push so far and best all he could, for those were the moments that Fang strived to obtain from his dad. When he felt worth it, when he knew he was loved...

It was a feeling Lightning gave him every time he was around her, and not just after he'd done something great. Lightning gave freely to him, without asking for an accomplishment, without being secretly repulsed to look at him, without wanting him to change... _Have I been a fool? _Fang wondered. _Dad's promoted my surgery all my life, he only shows he's proud of me when I do something great, and he's always encouraged me to do the manly thing, take the tough road. _Fang felt sick. _Have I really been so blind?_

Coming to think of it, memories of Asael flickered through Fang's mind. _He was horrified when my differences were first discovered, too. _It was a long time ago, but a day Fang had never managed to forget, either. He'd been scared at first notice, too afraid to tell his dad. _I thought... I thought he'd be ashamed of me. So I tried to keep it hidden, but when it didn't go away... _Asael had been ashamed, too. Mortified enough to freak Fang out about it too and make him feel guilty. Then the hush when they learned his 'condition' might be more permanent than expected.

_When Dad took me home that day, _Fang realized, significantly pinpointing where his father's outlook had changed for the first time in his life. _He took me to the bathroom and got out the wrap... _Fang swallowed hard. _He made me do it myself. _Fang recalled. _I was eleven. Barely developed or showing at all and he couldn't bear to touch me. I became a leper to him._

_'Real men don't hug, Fang.' _Fang's jaw quivered. _It was the first time he made a rule about what real men shouldn't do. I... I thought he saw me a man, then, that he started making those rules to make me feel better about how I was developing. _Fang couldn't believe he'd never made these connections before. _How could I have not seen any of this before? _

_Claire was right about all of this. Dad's been influencing me from the beginning. My horror, my self-loathing, my desire to be the man Dad said I was... _Fang's stomach felt hollow. _I was young and scared, afraid of disappointing Dad, that he wouldn't love me if I failed him, and with Dad wanting me to prove myself as a man... _

Fang squeezed his eyes shut. _What if it'd been different? What if I'd grown up as I am with... with someone like Cyrus as my father. Or with a mother like Raina? Would they have done the same? Brought me up in shame of my feminine half? It wasn't so long ago that I found myself disturbing and abnormal. That didn't change 'till Claire came._

_Claire... _Fang gripped the grass beside him. _You didn't see me as deformed or hideous. Not even when I fell on you after hiding it. You weren't the one who freaked out about it... that was me. _Fang breathed unevenly. _You accepted me. And when I asked you to talk about it to me, I snapped at you for accepting me... because I hated myself, and I couldn't accept that you wanted me to be comfortable with myself too. I was suspicious, thinking you wanted to keep me the way you preferred... you were just helping me. _

Fang trembled slightly, teeth clenching._I was suspicious of you, Claire, when you showed me true kindness. While all this time, all my life, Dad's been..._leading _my opinion of who I'm meant to be. Would it have been different, if I hadn't been made to fear my unusual developments? Would I have still hated myself for it before you entered my life? Am I even a guy? Or is it all just more fodder father would have me to believe, so that I could be the son he wanted?_

Fang sighed, taking in a few great breaths to calm himself before he settled back, resting flat on his back. He opened his eyes, peering up at the stars. _...what if Claire was right, and I'm not male? Or... or what if Dad's right, and I am a guy? Claire's always told me she wished I didn't hate on myself so bad, but she's never tried to force me to stay the way I am 'cuz she likes me this way. She asked me to consider the possibility than I'm a girl... and I exploded at her for it. She didn't try to force it onto me. Not the way Dad's always encouraging me to be tougher, reminding me always what mistakes I make that real men don't do..._

Fang considered, biting his tongue. _Do I even know what I want to be? Either I'm a guy with boobs, or a girl with a dick. I've always thought I wanted to convert over, full male, take my surgery and steroids and be happy... but is that what I want? Or is that just what dad's trained me to desire? I don't even know. Have I ever wanted anything of my own, concerning my body? I've been following Dad's wishes for all this time... how do I know what I want?_

Fang closed his eyes. _I... I want to talk to Dad. I need an explanation from him. His desire to make me male, why he freaked out so bad when I might not have been... was it all because his bias against women fighters? I don't understand. And of late... he's acted like he used to, back when I was a kid. Was... was he trying to win me over? _Lightning had been very successful in making Fang feel more at ease with himself of late. She made him happy, comfortable, safe...

_Dad invited me to go hunting directly after he told me my operation had been delayed. Maybe... maybe he was getting nervous, seeing how settled Claire made me with myself. And so he changed back... back to when he remembered me being happiest, before my discoveries. _Fang swallowed. _Could you really be so cruel, Dad? Just to make sure I look the part?_

Fang was going to talk to Asael tomorrow, he had that settled. He had so many questions, so many unanswered deceptions... Fang wanted to hear a reason for it all, a why that would cure it all.

But Fang was on guard now. He wasn't just going to buy up everything his father told him the way he'd been. That time of trust had passed. Asael had a lot to fess up for and Fang wanted to hear it, straight from the horses mouth. _I want some answers, _Fang was so lost. _Maybe then I can decide what I want to do._

**XXX**

"Claire?"

Lightning looked up from Serah, where her sister had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Vanille at the foot of her bed. Raina stood in the doorway, looking in quietly at Lightning on the bed.

"Mom?" Lightning blinked at her appearance at such a late hour. "What're you doing up?"

"Claire," Raina stepped into the room and gently, very soft as to not disturb the sleeping two on the bed with her, Raina sat on the foot edge of the bed that Vanille wasn't occupying. "Your father and I saw the latest tournament battle on television... Fang and Asael's fight. We heard Fang took off."

"He'll be back, Mom." Lightning assured her. "He's just gotta be alone right now, think about some stuff, but he's coming back. He told me he would."

Raina nodded once, offering Lightning a half smile before her face folded back into a sad melancholy. "Claire, your father and I need to talk to Asael. What he's done to Fang... it can't be pushed aside anymore. Asael... he's pushed Fang too far. With Fang's rescheduled surgery so close and everything that's been going on with Fang, we fear that Asael might slip into something deeper, and Fang deserves better than that. It's Fang's choice to make, without any extreme measures having to be taken. Cyrus and I... we both find it prudent that Asael needs this to be spoken."

Lightning looked down at her lap, biting her bottom lip. "Will it cause trouble, Mom? Asael's Chief of all Gran Pulse..."

Raina smiled sadly. "I've not forgotten, Claire. Sometimes, even the best of us fall into our grief and despair. Asael's a reasonable man; Cyrus and I will reach him. And don't worry about his position or reputation, Claire. We just want to talk to him, not announce a public spectacle."

"...Okay." Lightning agreed. "But Mom, can you... can you have your discussion after Fang gets home? I have a feeling Fang's going to want to talk to Asael when he comes back, and I think he should get to hear it from him before Asael answers to someone else first. Is that okay?"

"We can wait for Fang's return, Claire, yes." Raina nodded gently. "Fang should be allowed first opportunity to speak with his father anyway."

"Yeah," Lightning agreed. "I think so too."

Raina's kind eyes met and focused on Lightning's then. "How are you holding up, Claire?"

"I'm okay, Mom." At Raina's tilted gaze, Lightning added. "Really."

"I saw your fight with Asael too." Raina explained.

Lightning scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh... That's fixed now. I was feeling a little depressed... "

"I should say so," Raina chuckled lightly. "Passing up an opportunity to fight someone you dislike, Claire. That almost frightened me."

Lightning shot her an annoyed, guilty smile. "I feel better now, though."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Raina nodded to the bed. "You should get some sleep, Claire. Staying up all night waiting won't help anyone. I'm supposing that Fang will come back around mid-day tomorrow anyway."

"I'll try." Lightning promised.

Raina shook her head, standing. "Good night, Claire." She crossed the bed to Lightning's right, leaning over Serah to kiss Lightning's forehead.

"Night, Mom."

Lightning smiled as she left, tugging Serah a little closer. She rested her head back against the headboard, mind only on one thing.

_Fang._

**XXX**

Asael glared at the table, nerves building. His eyes returned to the clock once more. _6:10 AM. _Fang had yet to return home and Asael was worried. Fang was quite capable of handling himself, and Asael doubted that he was fighting, but his fears ran thick.

Fang was in a fragile state of mind. Asael had slipped up; he knew that and was sorry for it, for not being able to control his repulsion at feeling his _son's_ breasts against him in their fight. Every second away drilled on Asael's concerns. He wanted to see his boy and talk to him. _I'm sorry, Fang. Come back home._

When another painstakingly long ten minutes had passed, Asael stood. _I need to find him. _It was imperative that he do so, especially before his mistress got ahold of him and poisoned his mind even further. _Lightning. _Asael looked up at the ceiling.

Fang had ignored all his calls, but maybe the boy was already in contact with his sly, scheming girlfriend. Asael had to make amends, but every second that passed was another opportunity that Fang's mind was being poisoned, even now. _He might have spoke to her. _Asael reasoned. _Lightning may know where he is._

Cursing for not thinking of such earlier, Asael left his post in the hall and climbed his way up to the women's wing of corridors. He knocked once and was called in. Opening the door, Lightning's face registered open surprise and disbelief. Vanille shifted on the bed, half-sleep rolling closer to Lightning's feet.

"Lightning," Asael paused, eyes scanning the other sleeping two on the bed before returning to her.

"Asael." Lightning met, without his title. "No Princess?"

Asael ignored the insult and her jibe. "Fang's been out all night, Lightning. I'm worried. I figure he might have told you, or phoned you after. Do you know where he is?"

Lightning's eyebrows went up. _He's coming to me, asking where Fang is? _She almost scoffed. "Fang's phone is here," Lightning lifted, showing Asael Fang's mobile. "But yes. I know where he is."

Asael waited a beat. "Tell me."

"Fang actually prefers to be alone right now," Lightning corrected. "So no, thank you."

Asael's tone got a little gruffer. "Lightning, this is my son."

"And this is his girlfriend," Lightning snorted, indicating herself. "Thanks."

"He's run out, gone all night." Asael repeated, jaw tightening. "I need to talk to my boy, Lightning."

"You can wait." Lightning corrected. "Fang will return when he wants to. Until then..." Lightning nodded towards the door behind him.

"Lightning..." _Of course she won't help. She lacks the magnitude of what Fang's been pushing for. It's not in her to understand this way. _Asael's jaw ticked. _Nevermind. _Asael left without another word.


	31. Chapter 31

Fang cleanly stabbed through through the Behemoth King's stomach and ripped out his weapon, darting away quickly as the dying beast fell, letting out one last moan before it died. Fang went over to the carcass to scan for components.

_Will have to remember to report this one in. _Fang thought. _He's big, could feed the orphanage for a week. _

_Oh, Paraffin Oil. _Fang removed some from the carcass, wetting his fingers with the fluids to slick over a hing that always creaked when he switched his spear to practice mode. Fang smudged in the oil, thumb rubbing it in. Fang appraised his spear, a cherished memory of Asael giving it to him flickering through his mind.

_I remember the day, _Fang thought, reflecting as he looked upon the weapon he'd held for over seven years. _I couldn't believe Dad was giving it to me. _It'd been a weapon Fang had seen only in Asael's room before, stored and kept in a glass trophy box. He'd asked his father about it before, but Asael hadn't said much, only that it was a special piece that he didn't use any longer, but had framed.

_Dad gave it to me the same day... _Fang's heart thudded, pained, like someone was stabbing him. _He was so happy to let me have it, and I was thrilled. After... Maker, how could I have missed it for so long? Dad's whole demeanor, everything changed after that._

Pulling away from the carcass, Fang looked up at the sun, judging it to be about two. _I want some answers, Dad._

**XXX**

Asael lifted his head tiredly at the sound of footsteps and looked to the entrance again, expecting little. "Fang!" Asael braced himself up on the table, ignoring tingling legs that'd fallen asleep hours ago. "Are you alright?" He made to go to him, but Fang held up his hands to stop him. Asael froze at the table, eyes scanning over Fang methodically before stopping on his face.

"I'm fine, Dad," Fang breathed in slowly, exhaling.

"I didn't know where to find you, Fang." Fang looked down at the admittance. _You wouldn't. _"I tried to call, but Lightning had your phone. I thought to wait for you here."

Fang shifted. "I just needed some space." Asael nodded once, looking to Fang, who bit his tongue bitterly. He'd had a list of things to say to Asael upon walking in, but seeing his dad was another matter too. Asael had a commanding presence that demanded respect, but now, Asael looked haggard and his chin was dotted with day-old growth, unshaven. _He's been waiting there all night. _Fang hesitated, pulling back his bitter bite. "Dad..." he had Asael's full attention. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"Don't be foolish," Asael reprimanded, shaking his head. "You make me proud, Fang. Everything you've accomplished, everything you've done, you've superseded all expectations and limitations that I've ever given you. You're the best of the best, capable in all things and you don't disappoint. You are my son, Fang."

"_Heh_," Hurt emeralds rolled back up to Asael's face, meeting his eyes. "Your son... " Fang's throat went tight, jaw twitching. "Are you really that repulsed by me, Dad? When you look at me, do you always feel that abhorred, or was that just an extra special moment, 'cuz you had to touch me, too?"

"Fang- "

"Dad, look at me." Fang insisted, catching his father's eyes slipping away in his response. When he had his gaze held again, only then did Fang speak. "I'm half woman by form. More than half. Is this what you can't take about me? What...what disgusts you so?"

Asael broke his eyes away. "It's not you, Fang." Fang's heart snapped a little bit. "Who you are to what you look like. Fang, it's not you. You fight, you have the strength of mountains, are a warrior and follow in my footsteps. Does that feel womanly to you, son?" Asael stepped forward, approaching him.

"What you look like is one of my deepest pains and recompenses. That half of my genes were enough to unmatch you _is _a shame to me, Fang. You were born a man and that's how you are; it pains me to see you as you are, what I am responsible for doing to you when you're so clearly stronger than how it is you look."

Asael was in front of him then and Fang found his eyes penetrating his. "Fang; I know you love Lightning. It's what's making you think with your heart instead of your head. I've been offered a second chance, a way to correct what is my fault that's happened to you and make you fully comfortable as the man you are."

Asael's hand hesitated, then lifted to Fang's shoulder. "Lightning has... a different pallet, to my understanding, likes something a little unusual. She likes you, Fang, and I'm happy for that, but you needn't change your life's dream at hand for her favor. If she loves you in turn, she still will after your operation. Your girlfriend should be promoting your desires, Fang. Not scaring you from them."

Fang swallowed back hard. Asael seemed so sincere to him in these moments, how could they not be true? His dad admitted repulsion, but he was touching him and telling him why seeing Fang like that disturbed him so. Fang was so torn; between his new wonderings, he'd practically made his dad out to be evil, but he wasn't. Asael so clearly cared for him, and yet...

"Dad," Fang quivered slightly. "What if I was stuck like this?"

Asael's whole statuette stiffened at the question, eyes incredulous and even a little fearful. "Fang?"

"Do you think... if I was stuck this way, could you look at me without seeing... without being disturbed?"

"Fang," Asael shook his head. "That's a nonsensical question. We _do _have a way to fix you, so creating such a hypothetical is meaningless."

_Fix. _The needles prickling his skin dug a little deeper. _He thinks I'm wrong. Deformed. _Fang purposefully stopped deepening his voice, something he did as a hated second nature around his father. "Would you still love me if I was like this forever?"

Asael flinched, jaw stiffening and the slightest twitch presented itself. His brows tilted inward to the most minute degree and his eyes darkened.

Fang had always been able to read exactly what his father meant by his expressions.

The needles piercing Fang's skin slid through his body and stabbed through his heart. He felt agonized and injured, physically winded, and pained. Fang stepped back from his father's light hold on his shoulder, eyes stinging, caught on Asael in horror, hurt, and pain.

"Fang, don't be silly." Asael spoke too little, too late.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. _He wouldn't be able to pass over how I look, if there wasn't the sure promise that I could be cured. _Fang felt sick. _He can't even deny it. _

Asael stepped forward again, but Fang backed away, feeling the water build up behind his eyes. "The 'Real Men' rules, Dad. Those were just for me, weren't they?"

"Fang-"

Fang's throat felt dry in his heartsickness. Asael's face told him all. "You're that sickened by me?" Fang's heart pumped slow and hard; his eyes watered. "You know, Dad, Claire _loves _me the way I am. Body, boobs, dick and all! She always makes me feel good about myself, even when I hated me too. And she tells me that she'd still love me as a full man, too- she says it with honesty and conviction, and I know she means it. But you... you're my father and you can't even tell me you'd still love me both ways?" Tears started to splash down Fang's cheeks. "I look just like Mom did. Did you find her repulsive too?"

Asael hit him, backhanding Fang hard across the cheek. "Fang!" Asael roared, joining Fang's level of anger without the stinging hurt. Fang felt a strong grip on his shoulder. "Your mother was flawless, don't ever mouth otherwise! But you are a _man_, and it's abnormal for you to grown the way you have! You're a man, Fang. A _man_."

Tears trickled down Fang's cheeks. "Yeah, well," Fang almost choked. "_Real men _don't cry, Dad." Pushing Asael off and breaking from his grip, Fang made a mad dash for the far door and raced to his room, too swollen in his pain to even close the door. Fang collapsed on the bed and fetaled, curling his legs up to his chest, he grabbed his pillow and clutched it. Fang wept.

**XXX**

It took a long moment for Asael to unfreeze and even longer to about-face, but when he turned to follow his boy, Asael stiffened at the sight of Lightning standing beside the door that Fang escaped from. Lightning turned from the door to look at him, eyes narrowed, slitted ice. "You bastard." Lightning turned from him and took off after Fang.

His door was ajar when she reached his room, but it was quiet. Lightning peeked insideHis door was ajar when she reached his room, but it was quiet. Lightning peeked inside for signs of Fang and found him almost immediately. The poor guy was curled up, yet still, but for a little tremble. He clutched a little chocobo plush tightly to his chest. The room was dim, but illumined with the midday sun from the window, which shone on Fang's face, bringing to light wet streaks down his cheeks from where he'd been crying before he passed out. _Fang, _Lightning's chest ached. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't make that right for you. _Some wounds were truly incurable.

Fang shivered on the bed, trembling in the slightest degree. Lightning felt so bad; it was terrible to see him this way and it was something she couldn't fix. Lightning hesitated at the door, but Fang's pain was too much for her to ignore. She went in after him.

Very carefully, slow and easy, Lightning lowered herself onto the bed behind Fang. She inched close to him, scooting her rump until his back was to her chest. Lightning gently laid an arm down around his stomach and wound the other underneath him to pull up around the other side. She closed her eyes and held Fang. "Shh," Lightning whispered, willing his shivering and occasional whimpers to quiet. "I've got you, Fang." Fang curled back, unconsciously seeking her heat and comfort. The tremors lessoned with her touch. "It's okay," Lightning whispered, wishing her words were able to make it so. "I've got you."

Fang's head tilted back, rolling over her shoulder and providing Lightning a clear view of his face. The cheek that Asael had hit was swollen and welted a little. Lightning hoped it wouldn't leave a mark. The last thing Fang needed was a constant reminder. The guy was exhausted; after having spent a night out on his own, where he probably didn't get any sleep or food, he'd come home to his dad to ask his questions and Asael… _It's not fair. _Lightning thought, eyes shut tight. _Fang's bore enough. I wish… I wish I could make him love you, Fang._

Lightning was sadly lacking in that department; nothing seemed to be penetrating Asael's thick hide, his obsession to perfect Fang in his own image. It drove him and alienated Fang, making him alone, making him hurt. Lightning couldn't give Fang a blood parent's love. She could only hope to make up a part of his void by showing Fang she cared, that he was worth it and amazing, despite any disappointment his father saw in him. He was hers and he meant the world to her.

"I love you, Fang."

Fang stilled in her arms.

**XXX**

"Uhnn," Fang shifted, yawning tiredly. He felt warm and comfortable, with something soft and silky between his fingers. "Claire?" Fang squeezed the body to his chest, blinking open his eyes sleepily-

to find a small, ruffled plush chocobo squeezed tight in his arms, a gift Vanille had given him several days after he rescued her from the chocobo mother. Fang released the toy, realizing it wasn't quite the girlfriend he thought it'd be.

_Woops. _Fang sighed, lifting his little chocobo friend and setting him on the bedside nightstand. Lightning was nowhere in sight. Fang gazed at his little plush chocobo, lying flat on his side as he stretched his legs and silently wished Lightning was with him. With the first waking moments wearing off, Fang's recent argument with his father was beginning to flood back through his mind again and wash over his thoughts. Fang sighed, eyes lowering from the toy. He lifted a hand to his cheek and gingerly touched the skin there, finding it slightly swollen and bloated. He traced his fingers over the injury, heart picking up pace as he thought back on it.

_Dad…_

The warm feeling that'd surrounded Fang in his waking moments when he thought Lightning had been with him was just as quickly evaporating to the thought of his father. Fang could feel a sucking void in his chest and it ached. _Dad hates me. _Fang closed his eyes again. _Or the way I look, anyway. He hates it so much, he couldn't even bear the thought of loving me, if I stayed like this. What kind of dad denies his child love because I look a little different? I knew he was disappointed in me, and we've been waiting for my operation for years now, but… his affection for me has to come at that price? What if I'd been born wanting to be a girl and happy when I started developing? Would I even still be here now?_

A throb in his head signified the start of a headache coming on. Combined with his drumming heart and numbing limbs, Fang didn't think he could take another ailment. Wincing, he pulled himself from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. _Shower. _Fang thought. _Maybe it'll make the headache go away. _

Turning the shower on to give it time to heat up, Fang turned, finding himself staring at his own reflection in the lengthwise mirror. Fang stopped, eyes catching on himself. His high cheekbone was discolored and bruising, swollen from where Asael's open-handed backhand had caught him on the face. Fang touched it again softly and winced, eyes downcasting to the floor. _He hit me. _Fang bit his tongue, pain turning bitter. _Probably would say I look better this way. Manlier with bruises. _

Fang's eyes lifted back up to his face, which he studied in the mirror. Jade viridians rolled over his face, scanning his features that his father hated so. His hair had grown longer than he usually allowed it and the frayed ends stuck up on all spiky, ruffled edges of his hair. Fang lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the length, liking the extra couple inches that fell through his fingers. His face was curvy and feminine as always, with high cheekbones pronouncing his cheeks in a girly manner, which ran down into lips he'd never given the chance to like.

_But Claire likes my lips. _Fang thought. _And I like kissing her with them, which means I like using them, at least... Are they really that bad? _Fang pursed his mouth, studying it. Unable to reach a definitive, Fang looked up at his eyes instead. Eyes he'd always liked, even when he despised looking girly. _Claire said she likes my eyes, too. _Fang tried measuring his face up in the mirror. _I really don't look anything like a man. _Fang blinked, tilting his head to try a new angle. _I've always been afraid of looking girly... but is it really such a horrible thing? I'm not decrepitly hideous. Even if a guy, some guys look really feminine, it's the 'boyish' look I always thought I had. But..._

_What if Claire was right about that too, and I'm really not a guy at all? _Fang felt a little uneasy. He was hurt and angry at Asael for everything he'd done, but Fang undoubtedly had been raised a male. It was what he was used to; while contemplating his gender wasn't as painful as it'd been when he'd been purely ashamed of himself, Fang wasn't sure how capable he was of changing an ingrown mindset, or even if he wanted to. Lightning had taught him how to feel better about himself and not hate so much, but Fang had never truly contemplated the thought that he could be female before.

Looking down at himself, Fang bit his tongue and reached for the zipper on his coat, which he slowly pulled down before removing the garment altogether. He reached down for his pants and undid the belt buckle of his jeans, taking them off as well. Fang paused, but after a moment, he moved to reach up under his shirt and he took off that garment as well, so he was only left in his wrap, boxers, and socks as he gazed into the depths of the mirror.

Lowering his hand to his stomach, Fang rubbed the smooth skin there where his stomach creased, flat, with barely-defined abs characteristic of his feminine half. He studied himself there for a long moment, then slid his slender fingers to his waistline and dropped his boxers away.

It wasn't as horrible as Fang always thought it to be. Fang had thick, muscular calves that carried the same feminine curves as the rest of his body. The party between his legs that'd defined Fang all his life wasn't customary of that, but it didn't look incredibly awkward, either, not like he'd feared. Fang's long fingers traced down his hairless legs smoothly. _I remember being petrified to even think of my body as girly. _Fang recalled. _I hated it, I was so afraid of how feminine I looked, but... it's not utterly terrible. It'd take some getting used to, not being ashamed of it all, but Claire's right. I'm not deformed._

Fang's eyes finally lifted once more to the last, most intimidating additions to his body, something he used to rather die first than half known. _My breasts. _Fang fingered the wrap along the top of his coverage, taking a deep breath. These were the crux. Fang _looked _girly in all else too, but without these bad boys, he might have been brought up very differently indeed. It was where all his self-hate and denial struggles began, and it seemed fitting that they would be the last that Fang could ever accustom himself to. Even with an encouraging, lesbian girlfriend who would probably love his breasts, Fang had not yet come to terms of comfort with these two. They were the source, the core, the big motherload he'd never been able to accept about himself.

Slowly, with painstaking care, Fang began to remove his wrap, that precious biding that hid him.

Layer by layer, inch by inch, the wrap came undone, falling limply by his side.

Fang closed his eyes again and looked up, breathing before he opened them to purposefully gaze across the plains of the mirror, to see his chest.

Ample, full, lush breasts poked back at him from his reflection. _My ultimate scorn. _Fang thought, forgoing his reflection to look down at himself close-up. _I've always been afraid... what if someone saw, or felt? They'd know I was different. I was so afraid of them knowing that I'm different. All from you guys, two breasty, full-grown, stubborn little bitches. _Fang shook his head at them. _Who gave you ladies chemical growth spurt? _Fang exhaled. _God, you're both so big. What am I to do with you?_

Looking back up at the mirror, Fang turned his body for a sideview and huffed. _This is what it's like to be a woman, ya? At least my butt's relatively tight; I can have the bust of J. Lo without the ass._

Fang's jaw shifted as he turned again back to look in the mirror. _Hmm, _Fang wondered, studying himself, his feminine curves and unusual traits, his jutting lips, toned body, warrior tatt and growing hair, from his masculinity to the girliest part of his body. He blushed. _Can't really know 'till... _licking his bottom lip of nervous habit, Fang stepped into the shower.


	32. Chapter 32

Lightning strolled down the long hallway to her mother's room. Asael had hit Fang; the bastard had hit him, unable to even tell Fang that he loved him. Lightning had been concerned for Fang enough to climb into bed with him and offer what comfort she could in his unconsciousness, but it was time to tell her mother to go ahead and talk to Asael. It'd probably been too long already, but Lightning had wanted to allow Fang the chance to talk to Asael un-confronted. She hadn't expected him to be such a heartless bastard.

"Mom?" Lightning took the doorknob and twisted it, pushing open the door to go in after. "Mom, Dad, are you-"

Raina had Cyrus pinned against the wall in his boxers and nothing else with a hand down his pants while she kissed him possessively, evoking a long, pleasured moan from Cyrus' lips. Lightning's eyes bulged helplessly, incredulous and deeply disturbed. "I got _that _from you too?" Lightning balked.

At the sound of her voice, Raina turned, withdrawing her hand to Cyrus' deep groan of protest. "Claire," The door snapped closed behind her. Lightning ran a flustered hand through her hair, flushed.

Raina appeared at the door just moments later, opening it only a little. "Claire- "

"Go back in there, Mom." Lightning mumbled, face hot. "Just- Dad's waiting, Mom. I'll talk to you after."

"Claire- "

"Go, Mom!" Lightning blurted. "And lock the door next time!"

There was a moment's pause, then the door closed behind her. Lightning covered her eyes and groaned, eyes shut tight in attempt to purge her mind.

"Claire?"

"Mom, I said go back! I can- " Lightning froze, eyes widening in shock at the blessed sight before her.

Fang's body and presence was always immediately recognizable to her, but Lightning had never seen her boyfriend like this before. Her eyes halted at the stomach, noticing the missing garment immediately before they rose, and froze, on his t-shirt covered chest. Lightning stared. "Fff...ang." She physically couldn't tear her eyes away, so astounded and floored by the sight, knowing the magnitude of what it meant. _Fang's not wearing his jacket. _Lightning was speechless. And she wouldn't be able to lie for the life of her in that moment, eyes captured on the most alluring chest she'd ever seen. Lightning didn't fancy herself a dog when it came to sexual attraction, but even she had no doubt about how incredibly tingly the sight of Fang's body was making her, freed from the padded confines of his coats. _How the hell did he hide those? !_

Fang watched Lightning's eyes lock on his body, pupils dilating. His cheeks darkened as he bit his bottom lip nervously, gulping. "Claire?" Lightning didn't seem to be able to help herself, or to hear him. She stuttered his name, then kept staring, pupils large and fixated.

Fang took a step towards her shyly, coughing once, then gave a tentative, coy little half-smile. "You, uhhm... you really like my tattoo, ya, Claire?"

Fang's attempted joke was enough to break Lightning from it. With a great surge of personal willpower, Lightning lifted her eyes back to his face, colored terribly. "I- I'm sorry, Fang." Lightning apologized quickly, hoping she hadn't offended. "I just didn't... with you, I didn't... I'm..."

Fang lifted an arm to hers and rubbed Lightning's shoulder, shy, but still smiling. "It's okay, Claire. I know you... so it's okay."

"Fang... " Lightning couldn't help the way her eyes slid down over Fang's revealed body again, eyes tracing all the curves that'd been hidden from her before zipping back up to Fang's face. "You... is this because of Asael?" Lightning's voice quivered in concern. "Is that why you're... "

"It's not because of Dad," Fang shook his head. "I've had a lot of time to think, between today and yesterday, and I just kept coming back to the same train of thought, Claire. I'm... comfortable being a guy, that's what I've been raised believing all this time and it's what I've always strived for. It's an easy fit to me 'cuz that's how I've always seen myself, too afraid of my other half to try to contemplate otherwise.

But..." Fang admitted. "I kept coming back to what you tried to talk to me about too when I thought on it. I was always uncomfortable with myself 'cuz my opinion's been led and directed to who I am. You were the one who showed me I didn't have to be so ashamed. I hated my body, and you tamed that. You made me feel normal and likable, Claire, even when I considered myself a freak. I learned to accept myself more and hated less because I have you... and I... I always feel like I'm worth something, when I'm with you."

Lightning breathed. "Fang..."

"Let me finish." Fang smiled warmly. "I haven't been able to see myself as you do... appealing yet, but I haven't given this half of me fair chance at it, either. I still wore my layers, still liked to hide, even knowing how comfortable you were with me and how comfortable you made me too, I still buried myself under my protection."

Fang paused, eyes so earnest and appreciative, it was almost painful. "So I thought... I want to give this other side of me a chance, too. I don't know if I'll be able to think of myself as a woman, or if I still will find myself a guy with irregularities either way, but I wanna give it a shot. Maybe I'll feel different, maybe I'll even like myself more if I think in terms that I may be a girl... but male or not, I'd like to try and see, Claire. I'm still shy about my body, especially without my coat."

Fang laughed nervously. "But I'm not going to be able to alter my mindset if I keep hiding, and I ought to at least give it a shot before I go through with a surgery I might not want." Fang gave her a coy shrug. "Even if I don't find myself a girl rather than a guy, there's a lot of things I haven't considered, that I just wanted 'cuz... 'cuz Dad wanted them for me too. I might even get comfortable enough to be a guy with breasts... or maybe a girl altogether, or... or I get surgery _just _on my breasts, or if I really do want to change it all, y'know? I just... I should give all my options fair chance first, before plowing ahead. That's... that's why I'm, uhm..."

Lightning hugged him unthinkingly, pulling Fang to her and squeezing him tight to her body. She paused after just a moment, stiffening with the fear of Fang's discomfort, but Fang wrapped his arms around her too at her hardening. "Shh," Fang shushed before she could say anything. "I've felt you before, Claire. I like you here, close to me."

Lightning relaxed, sighing softly in relief before she pulled back and gazed up at Fang in his beauty. His perfect face was marred by a discolored, blue and yellow-red bruise on his cheek, the injury a heartless father had given him. Lightning reached up and touched it gently, grazing her thumb over the mark of Asael's cruelty before tracing her finger back across his cheek. "I still think you're gorgeous, Fang. However you are."

Fang smiled genuinely and leaned down to kiss her. The door behind Lightning opened and shut. Lightning sighed, pulling back mutually as both she and Fang turned to Raina at the door. "Claire, honey,"

Lightning winced, looking away as the memory resurfaced, flushing her mind. "Ugh, Mom. Scar me for life, won't you?"

"Raina," Fang greeted politely, glancing between them.

Raina glanced his way and paused. "Fang," Raina stepped over to him, hand lifting to brush his cheek under the bruise. "Fang, what happened?" Fang broke and avoided eye contact, a sudden fascination with the floor taking him. Raina looked to Lightning for confirmation.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Lightning admitted, nervously flicking her eyes over Fang.

"He's never hit me before," Fang bit his tongue, still avoiding both sets of eyes. "I said something about Mom. It was the heat of the moment. I... It was my fault too."

"Fang," Raina's voice was softspoken. "None of this is your fault." Fang's jaw quivered. He was held in Raina's arms before he realized it, head tucked down under her chin. Raina rubbed the poor boy's back soothingly. Raina kissed the top of Fang's head, holding him the way she held Lightning when comforting her daughter. And Fang was receiving it too, abet shyly, Lightning saw when he pulled away. "We'll take care of this, Fang." Raina promised, pulled back enough to cradle his cheek like a loving mother. "You'll be okay."

"Mom," Lightning gave her mother an appreciative look, wondering if Raina knew how much it meant to Fang to be held. Raina's hand dropped to Fang's shoulder before rubbing down his arm, noticing for the first time that Fang was without his usual jacket. Lightning saw it register too, and wondered if Fang had too. Lightning moved in beside her boyfriend and Fang's hand found hers searchingly. Lightning squeezed.

"Let me get your father," Raina nodded.

Lightning flinched suddenly. "I didn't hear the sink..."

"Soundproof rooms, Claire."

Lightning shuddered. "Mom! We're going to... wash up for breakfast." Lightning tugged Fang's hand. "Come on, Fang. Soap and water will help your bruise."

"Okay..."

Raina shook her head, smiling just a hint. She went in after Cyrus.

**XXX**

Lightning rubbed Fang's arm with the handtowel again. "Claire, I'm fine! Put that back in the kitchen already so we can eat. I'm starved."

Lightning gave Fang's arm one last swab, then waved him off before he started again. "Okay, okay, hold on a second, let me put this down." Lightning crossed through the double doors leading to the kitchen to dispose of the towel in the incinerator.

The door from the bedrooms' hallway opened as she disappeared. A tired, burnt out Asael appeared. He froze at the sight of Fang uncovered, his voice a spooked, incredulous whisper. "Fang?"

Lightning appeared back from the kitchens and spotted Asael immediately. Both had frozen, stiffening on the spot. Lightning crossed the room to Fang and wrapped an arm around Fang's middle, calling to him quietly. "Fang." Lightning hugged Fang close to her. "Come on," Lightning encouraged, tugging Fang along back the way she'd come.

Raina and Cyrus appeared through the door Asael just entered. "Asael," Cyrus called. With the distraction, Fang managed to break his eyes away from that astonished, disbelieving stare. Fang turned and followed Lightning.

**XXX**

"Asael, this has gone too far." With the door closing behind Fang, Asael finally turned to the two others who'd entered the room. Raina was closer now and Asael exhaled shakily, turning his eyes on both of them now.

"Cyrus- "

"He was afraid of himself, Asael." Raina overran. "Every time even touched, he flinched. He refuses to show himself and you have him hiding under layers in shame. You've inflicted a lifetime's worth of insecurities onto him that've hindered his growth and crippled his youth. What have you done to him? He's your child, Asael."

"He's my _son_, Raina" Asael corrected. "And I have raised him to be great- and he will continue to stand that way, as I have brought him up to be. Fang has craved his perfection since he was a boy, Raina!"

"He's craved it because he wants to satisfy you." Cyrus cut in. "Because you gave him no other acceptance to pick."

"It's what he accepts!" Asael roared in protest. "Fang has no desire to experiment with his gender. It's _Lightning_ who's been confusing and manipulating him into doubts! Her and her queer love interests that have been warping his mind."

"Hey." Cyrus stepped forward, level with Raina, "That's my daughter you're- "

"Cyrus," Raina placed a hand to his chest earnestly. Cyrus took a second, but understood her plea for neutrality and backed down.

"Asael," Raina returned her attentions. "Claire has done nothing but to present the idea to Fang that he has options, something you left out while bringing him up as your son."

"Fang _is _my son, there's nothing to debate about it! The boy's born, built and strong like his father. He knows who he is. _Lightning _has been the only influence messing with his mind. I have taught Fang well and he was a respectful boy until your daughter meddled."

Cyrus shook his head. "Asael, what have you been teaching him exactly? Claire tells me something about a code of laws, 'Real men' rules that Fang's been trained to be obedient in following."

"They are rules set out to help him maintain the stature he's always wanted. Everything I've done, I've done for Fang and to help him achieve his dreams of being a normal son."

Cyrus was having a hard time keeping his skepticism out of his voice. "'Don't hug' is supposed to be a rule to maintain his stature?"

"Asael," Raina pleaded with him earnestly, appealing to any sparks of love and humanity Asael had to have for his child. "Fang has started to question his gender identity because he's realized he has a choice to, which is something Claire helped him see. He's your boy, and there's nothing you've been prouder of in your life. Cyrus and I feel that of Claire and Serah. Thinking of him as a woman frightens you. It's goes against everything you've trained him to be, but it's Fang's choice to pick who he is. Yelling at him and pouring your resentment isn't going to make him want to change any more than he already does. Fang knows what you want for him, Asael. Perhaps you should take a leaf from Claire's book and let him come to his decision himself."

Asael's eyes bore into Raina's. "Fang is heedlessly in love with your daughter, and he's angry and hurt by me. I trust Fang's good sense, but his enthusiasm is swayed to pleasing Lightning, who rather likes him to her preference the way he is. Even with usual clarity, if he were not falling over his heels for her, Fang's judgement is compromised."

"Would it be so bad if Fang wanted to be a girl?" Cyrus questioned. "You act like it's the end of the world. He's still the same kid, even if he doesn't want the operation."

Asael's jaw set. "If Lightning were born as a man, only to later develop abnormalities for her gender, would you want her to stay irregular? Be perhaps the only person out there with her irregularities, and keep her that way because she found one person who didn't mind her deformities? Or would you work your ass off to make her normal so she could fit into society without being an outcast?"

"If she was comfortable with it?" Cyrus shrugged. "Yes. It's her body, Asael. Not mine."

"I think you'd find your answer different when actually put to the position, Cyrus."

"Fang isn't deformed." Cyrus frowned, brow creasing. "He's different. Unusual. But not an abomination. Claire isn't the only one who finds Fang fine the way he is. None of us think him deformed; not Serah nor Claire, Raina or I, or his friend Vanille, either." Raina was starting to feel Fang's heartbreak about it. "Is that how you see your son, Asael? As a mistake needing to be fixed?"

"Fang's a man, and a damn great one." Asael repeated. "He should look the part too."

"I'm beginning to see why Fang would want to rebel," Raina admitted verbally, frown matching Cyrus'.

"Asael," Cyrus voice was hard. "How far you've brought Fang, convincing him nearly to the point of abuse about his manhood," Asael opened his mouth to object, but stiffened at Cyrus' next words. "Anya would have never let it go this far." Asael shut his mouth, and Cyrus pushed the point. "She would have never allowed Fang to feel so shameful, as if deformed... especially not from her husband." _No, she wouldn't. _Asael's hand moved to grip the back of a nearby chair. "What would Anya say, if she could see this now?"

_Anya. _Asael closed his eyes. _Don't hate me. Anya, I didn't know. I didn't know how to fix it. He couldn't be a girl, I wouldn't make him vulnerable like that, like you. Anya...  
><em>

"Cyrus." Asael's voice was gruff. His fist trembled. He tried to justify. "I raised my son the best I knew how alone. Fang is my prodigy and there's nothing that matters to me more. He was born my _boy _and it's how I knew to raise him- it's how he is! He was born a _man. _The abnormalities didn't come in till later- they're not who he was. They're still not. I- "

"Asael," Raina interrupted gently. "It's not your fault you didn't know how to deal with it. Anya's death was hard on all of us, I can't imagine how it was for you." Raina reached out and touched Asael's shoulder. "You only had Fang left of her, your pride and joy of a son... Is it why it is, Asael? Because he reflects her image?"

"He looks just like her." Asael took in a great breath. _Anya...forgive me._"Her face, her eyes, her body and lips... he's a man, Raina! He's not supposed to look like that. The only thing he took of me is his dark hair, and even now he's growing it out in her style. He's my capable warrior and stronger than hell. He's my son and he looks like... "

"It opened Anya's absence fresh again." Raina speculated. "You'd barely healed, then Fang came into development, like her. And it started all over again."

Asael's jaw was tight. "Even as a boy, he held her resemblance, and he acted just like her... I had to stop it young, no mistakes. Then he kept growing, _reminding _me every day. She'd hate me for it, but I don't know how to raise a daughter, Raina. A vulnerable, self-conscious girl? Someone who could get hurt? Fang was brought up a boy and it's how I knew to protect him. He can't get hurt if he's strong and tough; if I taught him to be unshakable in battle and unattached of his feelings... but he took after her there, too. Always was so lively wore his emotions on his sleeve, even when I was silent."

Cyrus softened. "It doesn't have to be terrible that he's like her."

"Anya got hurt. My son can't get hurt. He's a strong, capable warrior. I didn't father a daughter. I wouldn't know what to do, if he was a girl..."

"You've already raised and fathered him, Asael. He's going to be strong and capable no matter what he wants. Fang is coming to terms with a choice. The decision is his to make. I know you love Fang and are proud of him- you've been proud of him the last seven years as he's been. So let him make this choice himself."

Raina paused, letting her husband's words sink. "It's what Anya would have wanted, Asael."


	33. Chapter 33

Serah gazed in the vanity mirror to the girl behind her as Vanille dragged the comb through her hair mechanically, staring sadly at the back of Serah's head as she went. "Vanille," Serah found her eyes in the mirror. "Why've you stopped hitting on me?"

Vanille blinked.

"The past few days," Serah went on. "You're usually flirting with me every chance you get, always hanging around close or complimenting me all sneakily, trying to hold my hand and all. I mean, we just fell asleep in the same bed. I wouldn't have been half-surprised to find you spooning with me the next morning, and telling me I climbed over that way in my sleep." Vanille mentally scribbled that down for later reflection. "But you haven't been doing any of that," Serah continued. "Actually, you've been kinda quiet of late... Are you okay?"

Vanille was touched that Serah had taken notice of these events at all. _Spooning with her while she slept _does _sound like something I'd do, too. _"Do you miss it?" Vanille asked hopefully, downshot by the eyeroll Serah gave her.

"Well?"

"I'm okay, Serah. I've just been... a little distracted the past few days."

"Byyyyy?" Serah prompted, pushing.

Vanille flustered. _Should I tell her? _Serah was her friend and they girltalked all the time, mostly about Fang and Lightning, but since their sibling figures first tournament, both girls had become distracted. Serah was always clinging near Snow now whenever possible, and poor little Vanille's mind had been caught up by that blonde beauty who'd kissed her. Vanille hadn't kissed many people before, and mystery-woman was actually her first girl she'd gotten to be that intimate with, but the moment was magical. It'd been plaguing Vanille's mind for a good few days now and it was upsetting at the same time, knowing she'd never even see that pretty girl again.

Vanille wanted to tell Serah about the kiss... but she still crushed on Serah, too, and Serah was a little more special to her because they were actually friends. Vanille didn't want to pass off the wrong idea that she was shallow or anything. It was true, that woman in the stands had taken her in with breath-stopping beauty, but Vanille hadn't wanted her to kiss and run, either. It wouldn't help the image that Serah hadn't even the chance to see her before she disappeared.

Still, it was her first kiss with another girl and Vanille was thrilled about it. She still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought of the contact. Vanille had dated boys before, but she was easily grossed out by them during guy-talk and found them disturbingly single-minded, mostly arrogant assholes who only had minute slip-up moments of sweetness. The two previous kisses she'd received hadn't felt anything special, absolutely nothing like the heart-melting kiss the woman had given her.

Vanille had noticed her attraction to other females a little over a year ago and jumped on it, accepting and welcoming it fully. Vanille was playful and flirtatious to girls she found pretty or liked, but none of her potentials seemed to carry any similar attraction to her gender- case in point, Serah Farron herself, along with half a dozen other girls Vanille had crushed on at her school, all of which turned out to be disappointingly straight. Poor Vanille was at her wits' end with her pull to the straight population, thus why she'd been so thrilled and gotten so excited when the stranger came over. But that'd turned out to be a bust too, and Vanille had been busy bumming and reminiscing over it the past few days, zoning out to do so.

But Vanille was hesitant about relaying this to Serah, someone she really liked and actually knew and talked to. Serah was straight and sadly all over Snow, but Vanille still had flashes of hope that Lightning would beat him up and scare him off, leaving vulnerable Serah turning to her for a shoulder... _Shut up, _Vanille told the little half-empty perspective. _It could happen._

"Vanille, come on, we're friends." Serah encouraged. "You've been bumming about this for days now. You can tell me anything. What it about?"

_Maybe she'd get jealous... _Vanille thought wistfully. Sighing, Vanille relented. Serah's fetish for scruff wasn't likely to change anytime soon and Vanille wanted to talk to her friend. "Remember when we went to Fang and Lightning's first tournament, Serah?" Serah nodded, ruffling her hair a little as Vanille combed through it. "Well, when they fought Snow and Gadot, I kind of... met someone. Ish."

"Met someone?" Serah hiked an eyebrow. "Who? Was it a girrrrl?"

Vanille snorted. "It certainly wasn't a boy."

"So?" Serah prompted. "Who was she? I didn't see you talking to anyone during the match."

"You were distracted," Vanille reminded. "And I only got to speak with her for a few minutes. She left pretty quickly."

"Buuuut?"

Vanille colored a little, shifting her eyes down to Serah's hair. "She was really beautiful," Vanille avoided. "Like model-gorgeous, and she caught me staring. She came over to sit next to me and I got really nervous..."

"What'd she look like?" Serah questioned. "Height? Body? Hair? Eyes? Give it up, girl! And don't act like you don't remember, either. She's been the one bumming you out the past few days, I know you've been thinking 'bout her."

"I have," Vanille admitted, sighing. "She was really pretty, Serah. Taller than me... maybe like Lightning's height. And slender, with a... very femininely blessed form." Serah's eyes dropped sadly to her own chest, which depressingly lacked definitive size, and sighed. "Her eyes... they were green, but not like mine or Fang's. Lighter than that, like peridot."

Serah smiled. "You really _were _paying attention to her, huh? She sounds pretty."

"And she was blonde."

"You and the blondes, Vanille." Serah shook her head. "That's going to get you in trouble some day."

_It already has. _Vanille stroked the brush through Serah's soft locks carefully. "So what happened? You get her number?"

"Not exactly..." Vanille alternated petting her fingers through Serah's hair and the brush strokes. "She was older than me, neglected to mention her name... but she kissed me before she left."

Serah about-faced in the chair, catching Vanille's wrist. "You kissed? And you don't even know her name? Vanille!"

Vanille blushed. "She initiated it! I was... I didn't want to be rude or anything by pulling away."

"Uh-huh." Serah shook her head. "So? How was it?"

"She felt so good, Serah." Vanille admitted in a rush, sinking to her knees to be more level with Serah. "I could barely breathe, she tasted so good."

Serah's eyebrows went up. "You made out with her?"

"No, no," Vanille corrected quickly. "It wasn't like that. She barely touched me. But it was so... enthralling. I didn't want her to leave."

"Why did she?" Serah slipped off the chair to sink to the floor with Vanille.

"She was older... I stuttered too much, I think. Gave myself away to be too young."

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice her at all. So she's what you've been dwelling all this time? This older woman who kissed you? Exactly how much older was she, Vanille?"

"Hey, you have Snow." Vanille rebuked. "Don't judge."

"I don't have Snow," Serah sighed. "Not with Claire reminding him how young I am every fourth minute. I think it turns him off to me. He's nice, but he gets skittish and looks all guilty when Claire shows up. Kinda ruins the moment."

"You know he sleeps loosely with women, right? I don't like Snow for you."

Serah rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like her. I've been the one trying to initiate the contact. He's into it and all, but falls out just as easily. I wish I had boobs," Serah sighed wistfully. "He'd want me more if I did."

"He's too old for you, Serah." Vanille grumbled. "And an alcoholic. And a womanizer. You just like him 'cuz he's scruffy..."

"As opposed to Ms. Femininely-Blessed?" Serah shot back. "At least I know his name." Vanille lowered her eyes to the floor, depressed. Serah let down her defense guiltily. "Vanille, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't want her to go." Vanille exhaled, dejected. "She's the first girl who's been interested in me back."

"Vanille..." Serah's guilt doubled. She reached out a hand and touched Vanille's arm, rubbing it soothingly. "You'll find a girl who likes you back and wants to stay around and chat. You're a fun, interesting, incredible girl, Vanille. Some lucky gal's going to see that. Just give it some time."

Vanille's smile was half-hearted, warmed at least by the sentiment. "Thanks, Serah. ...At least Fang's doing a lot better with Lightning now, you know? I've never seen Fang this happy and comfortable before. Especially not for so long. Lightning's really helped."

"I hope Asael didn't ruin it yesterday. I can't believe he looked at him like that... Fang was so torn up."

"I'm leaning with Lightning," Vanille conceded. "She's showed him so much; I haven't heard Fang speak of 'deformities' for a long time now, and it's totally her doing. Your sister's been amazing, Serah."

"She has her moments," Serah grudgingly admitted. "Maybe we should go see if Fang's back now. Claire was gone when we woke up. Maybe he came home and- "

_"Fang."_Serah glanced up to find her friend staring, eyes wide, face one of uncontained shock that she was desperately trying to hold back. Serah followed her gaze and froze, eyes widening to as significant a degree as Vanille's, jaw just seconds away from dropping. Vanille's hand floated over her face and gripped her mouth and chin before that could happen. Serah's eyes swiveled back to Vanille, seeing that she'd successfully managed to control her expression into nuetrality. Serah wondered how such was possible.

"Lightning," Vanille continued. "Hi guys!" Serah felt Vanille tug her over against her and silently whispered. "_Easy._" before releasing Serah's mouth.

Fang swallowed down his Behemoth stick nervously and shifted a little more behind Lightning. "Hey Van, Serah."

The world spun around Serah as she searched for something to say. "We were just talking about you!" Serah blurted. Vanille elbowed her discreetly. "Wondering if you were back!" Serah added hastily. "We were worried, and Claire said you needed your space, but we didn't know if you were okay and we debated. I wanted to go out and get you, but Claire said no, and Van was undecided, but- " Vanille elbowed her again, harder. "but here you are..." Serah finished lamely. "Okay and all..."

Lightning closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling an urge to smack Serah again, as often as the feeling took her.

"Yeah," Fang shifted. "I'm alright..."

"Anyway," Lightning interrupted the little awkward fest. "Fang and I are going for a stroll in the backyard. Want to come?"

"Oh!" Vanille hopped up, "Can we play a game between the four of us?"

Lightning arched an eyebrow. "Got something in mind?"

"Yeah! Uhm... " Vanille thought. "Let's... let's play tag!"

Lightning's skepticism arched higher.

"Or Capture the Flag!" Serah volunteered, standing with Vanille's assistance. "That's pretty much like tag... but with a point."

Lightning sought confirmation behind her. "Fang?"

"Okay..."

"I have to get changed if we're going to get muddy." Serah claimed.

Vanille checked her skirt. "Can I borrow some shorts, Serah?"

"We'll meet you there in ten," Vanille and Serah started off. Serah gazed longingly behind her at Fang's back as they left. Her face crumbled. "Life is _so _unfair."

**XXX**

"Lightning and Fang are fast," Vanille directed. "So they should be separated."

"You wouldn't know it by the way she squeaks at mud, but Serah's pretty quick too."

"Hey!"

"Faster than you?" Vanille inquired curiously, highly interested.

"Just 'cause I value _cleanliness, _unlike some dirt-loving, mud-rolling, soap-deprived little ingrates..."

Lightning snorted.

"Okay, okay. So Lightning's the fastest among us. Fang and Serah are both pretty quick, and I... my legs are shorter, okay?"

"You can come with me, Vanille." Lightning chuckled. "Fang and Serah will even out the teams on both sides."

Fang passed Lightning one of the little red flags. "Looks like you're with me, Serah." Fang managed a meager, nervous smile. "Ready?"

"We should play around the stables," Vanille chimed in. "The castle's too big to run around with only four people, but the stable's like a small home. It'd work nicely, front and back. Sides are safe, and we each take a territory. The safe zones end at the edge of the stable."

Lightning shrugged.

"That works." Fang pressed. "Jails?"

"The front yard's prison can be inside the chocobo fence." Vanille volunteered. "Back yard, in the Chocobo Greens' garden?"

"Sure," Lightning nodded. "Any more questions?"

"... how do you play?" Fang ventured shyly.

Lightning rubbed Fang's arm reassuringly.

"It's easy," Serah jumped in. "We both hide our flags, and the goal is to find each other's. The first team to find and successfully make it back to their home fort is the winner. It's like tag because I can be tagged and captured if I go into their territory, and we can tag and capture them in ours- which is where the prisons come in. If I tag Claire in our territory, she has to sit in prison and wait for Vanille to save her by tagging her out. Free return for the prisoner from prison on the way out is granted. Otherwise... just tag them on our ground, and find their flag while on theirs. Got it?"

"Alright..."

"Van and I are taking the front," Lightning announced. "We'll start in five."

Vanille scurried to catch up with Lightning's long strides as they parted from their companions. As soon as Lightning and Vanille had left sight and sound distance, Vanille turned on Lightning and sprang at her. "Fang wasn't wearing a jacket, Lightning! You took away the jacket!" Vanille squeezed her tightly. "It's been _years. _Lightningg!"

Lightning patted the little one's back, wrapped tight in her arms. "It's something, isn't it?"

"Fang's so beautiful," Vanille's hold was like a clamp. "I wanted to cry. I almost did! Lightning... you've done so much. I love you. Fang loves you! I can't believe it..."

Lightning smiled kindly. "I wish you'd really call me Claire, Vanille. All my family does. You're a part of that, Vanille." Vanille's arms dug into her sides in gratitude. She sniffled, burying watery eyes in Lightning's shoulder.

"How are you real?"

Lightning shook her head, rubbing a hand up and down Vanille's back. "Come on, Van. We should hide this flag before they come running."

Vanille gave a last squeeze before pulling away, admiring, joyous, uncontained eyes on Lightning. "What you've done for her..." Vanille trailed off, still half in disbelief that it was actually happening, that Lightning was getting so far through to Fang.

Lightning paused as Vanille looked about the front yard for a spot to hide it. "Vanille." Vanille reverted her attention. "Fang still thinks of himself as a guy, Vanille."

"I know. I wouldn't call her a girl to her face. Not unless she healed that much that she wanted it."

Lightning eyes were gentle, but a little sad. "Vanille, I don't know if Fang's ever going to want to be a girl. Even if he doesn't get surgery, he could still go on preferring himself a man."

Vanille was a little more hesitant. "I know..."

"If he wants to be that way, you should let him too, you know? Even when he's not right there."

Vanille bit her bottom lip, understanding the message. She lowered her eyes shamefully. "...I'm sorry." Lightning rubbed her shoulder. "I know Fang wants to be a guy, he always has. I just... I never could get over that it was Asael's fault. How differently Fang could have grown without him... "

"I understand." Lightning soothed, voice still gentle. "Maybe it'll change, maybe it won't. But I think we should be respectful enough of Fang to give him that."

Vanille swallowed. "You're right... Fang deserves that. It's... it's his choice, after all." Vanille tilted her head back up at Lightning. "Ligh- "

"Claire," Lightning corrected, never feeling so comfortable with so many close ones using her real name before. "It's Claire now, Vanille."

"Claire..." Vanille was touched that Lightning was letting her use her birth name, like the rest of the ones she trusted. Like she was family. "How are you always so right?"

**XXX**

"Well, that's not hidden very sneakily." Serah observed, gazing up at the tree Fang had just jumped down from after hooking the flag to a high branch.

"No, but they'll have to climb to get it." Fang pointed out. "And climbers are easy catch."

"I guess that's right." Serah admitted. "They'll have a hard time fetching that before we get back to 'em." Serah bit her bottom lip. "Fang..."

"Hmm?"

Serah drew in the dirt with her shoe. "You make Claire really happy," Fang looked over her way to the shy girl. "I mean, I'm sure you've realized that yourself... but really, _really. _Claire never used to smile the way she does now. She was actually pretty grumpy most of the time, with rare moments of joy. Like how she was when you first met, and she was kinda bitchy to you and all? I just... I don't think you give yourself enough credit, concerning how you've changed her for the better, too."

"Serah..."

Serah scribbled over her circle with her toe. "And I wanted to say, too, uhm... I know you haven't gotten the approval of self from your dad, but- " Serah lifted her eyes coyly. "We're all really proud of you, Fang. My family, Vanille, not just Claire, but all of us. You've had it rough, and none of us could be prouder of how you are. No matter what you choose, Fang. I'm... I'm glad you're a part of our family now."

Next thing Serah knew, Fang had gripped her up under the arms and was hugging her directly to his body, where she felt those boobs to be jealous of. His whispered voice, thick with emotion, carried on the wind. "You don't know what that means to me." Fang bit his tongue to keep himself in check. "Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

"I got offense, then." Lightning strategized. "I'll punch around looking for their flag, and you hold up the defense back here. It's okay that you're not as fast as them- just having you alone back here is a threat, and good enough to interfere with their search. Don't camp around the flag, either. That's a dead giveaway to our position. We'll have to make 'em work for it to find the tag. The longer they don't know, the better chance we've got to catch them in the front, off of their distraction of the search. Use that." Lightning stood from her crouch. "Ready, Vanille?"

"Okay," Vanille smiled tentatively under direction, then more fully. "Ready."

"Alright, let's bring it home! Take all prisoners."

"All prisoners!" Vanille cheered. "Maybe you should have been a General, Claire. Officer Lightning Farron. It's got a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Lightning grinned and took off, leaving Vanille to her defense as she crossed the right side of the stable into battle. Peeping into enemy territory where the neutral zone ended. No one was in sight. _Maybe they both went up the left side after the flag? _Lightning's eyes caught on the tree then, right in the dead back middle of the yard, the tree with a branch hanging out high above the ground, suspending a little red flag from it's branches. _Bingo. _

Lightning shook her head. _They've elevated the target, I'll have to climb to get there. _But the target's position and the lack of protection made no sense. The flag would be harder to get because of where they put it, but it was only a good strategy if someone was left back to guard it. Alone, it'd be way too easy to sneak off and take it.

_It's a trap. _Lightning realized, scanning the yard. _Soon as I step out there, they're both going to spring at me._

Lifting her wrist, Lightning clicked the little switch, bringing her communicator to life. "Update stat. Target location has been identified."

"_Already?_" Vanille blurted, gawking. "I know you're fast, 'Lightning,' but _really_?"

"They've baited the flag. Repeat, flag is lofted at elevated access out in the open. Likely that both are en waiting. Activity on right side is negative. Is there movement on the left?"

"Uhh... " Vanille went to check the left side of the stable safe zone. "I don't see anyone, no."

"Check. Both lie in wait. I'm going in."

Vanille giggled at her end. "Okay, Sergeant. Ten-four."

Lightning lowered her communicator and scoped it out, finding a little black tennis shoe poking out from a bush near the flag. _Found Serah. _Still no sign of Fang. Lightning reckoned she wouldn't either, Fang would know how to hide more convincingly.

Ready for a sprint, Lightning took off, bolting into the yard. When she neared the tree, Serah sprung from her position. Lightning deftly evaded, ducking under Serah's arm in full sprint to the tree. Serah charged after and Lightning. Lightning pushed, light on her toes as her feet lifted against the tree. Still in full run, Lightning climbed three steps vertically before flipping backwards, right over little Serah's head. Serah turned, but Lightning tossed the pellet, which exploded in a small puff cloud at Serah's feet and paralyzed her.

Crossing passed, Lightning patted her sister's shoulder. Serah grunted, knowing Lightning was fast enough to scale the tree and hop out before the momentary effects would wear off. Lightning scaled the tree effortlessly, balance so evenly that she physically walked, quick-stepping on the branch till she reached the halfway end, where Fang had tangled the flag in a knot. Lightning gripped it and tore the beacon free. She grinned at her slowly unstiffening sister and winking, taking off down the way she arrived. If Fang hadn't popped out yet, he was probably waiting at the other end. Lightning would be out her exit without chance of capture at all.

Seconds before disappearing into the safe zone with her prize, which was hazardous as long as she held their victory in hand, Lightning's foot glued to the ground. "Shit." Lightning recognized one of the trap keys allowed in the game. Serah or Fang must have used up their one AP trap items; only one allowed per game per person. Lightning grunted, pulling on her leg to unstick it as she tried to escape; the effort was futile, though, as Fang appeared moments later from across the yard to tag her.

"Sorry, love." Fang grinned. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Fang effortlessly pulled her free from the trap. Serah popped by, her paralysis having worn off, and removed the flag from her custody with a snigger.

"Who's on top now, _Lightning_?"

Lightning grunted as Fang led her away to prison and Serah replaced their flag in the tree. "I'll be back to watch you soon," Fang promised. Lightning felt another little tickle in her belly, unable to resist his charm. She bowed her head, smiling, and felt Fang lean in to kiss her forehead. Lightning lifted her face and caught his, eyes fluttering with the sensations Fang always brought in her. She cupped his cheek, never able to stroke that smooth skin enough.

"Hey!" Serah protested, jumping down from the tree. "Stop fraternizing with the enemy! We have a flag to retrieve!"

Fang pulled back to smile at her. "I'll be back, Claire."

"Better be."

"Let's _go_, Romeo." Serah grabbed Fang's hand and tugged him away. "You can suck face with the princess later. We have a flag to nab here."

Lightning smiled as Fang glanced back at her. When the two left earshot once more, Lightning clicked her communicator. "I've been captured- Both approaching from the right side. Camp the brush and see if you can get one in passing- if not, go offense. They still don't know where ours is and are down one trick unit. Double time, Vanille!"

A few moments later, Lightning heard a squeak of protest before Vanille shot down the right side of the stable, rushing to her. "They found the flag!" Vanille squeaked anxiously. "They found it the flag!" Vanille rushed over and tagged her free. "Fang- coming down the left side! I surprised Serah, but I couldn't keep up!"

"I got it," Lightning bolted across the backyard to the opposite end, where Fang was just coming into the safe zone.

"Ut oh," Fang skidded to a halt at the sight of her and took a few cautionary steps back. Lightning grinned, momentum already built, she rocketed at Fang like a missile and jumped, tackling him as the two somersaulted head over heels until Lightning ended on top, pinning him down. Fang chuckled, stuck. "I dropped my flag."

Lightning leaned in, seductive and irresistible to his Lightning-sensitive body. "I'll be your flag."

"Ugh," Serah groaned from the nearby prison. "Second time this game! You two are animals!" Neither seemed dissuaded by Serah's discontent and continued undisturbed. "Vanilllle!" Serah complained loudly. "Our teammates are touching again. You'd think they're dying." Serah sighed as a short moan escaped Fang. "Fang just got hard again..."

Fang's cheek warmed in her hand. "Shh," Lightning kissed him. "It's okay." Lightning purposefully moved her hips, dragging them against Fang's twice.

Fang's face got hotter. He whispered back. "You're going to make me harder doing that."

"Oh God," Serah groaned, covering her eyes and turning away. "You're not even drunk this time! Would you practice some self-control please?" Serah grimaced. "Vanillllle!"

Vanille raced into the backyard, holding a little red flag up high in the air. "I've got it, Claire! We win! I've got the- oh," Vanille looped up by Serah, watching. "How cuuute."

"Ughh," Serah bemoaned. "I am way too aware of my sister's sex life."

Vanille patted her shoulder and rubbed it.

**XXX**

Lightning grumbled under her breath moodily, glaring at both the tv and the sly two who'd tricked poor Fang into sitting down at the couch with an alluring plate of Behemoth Nibbles. Now Lightning was stuck there too, and the previews for a movie were playing on screen before them. Serah smiled away happily, seated on an Insta-Air mattress in front of the sofa. "You can even cuddle, Claire." Serah allowed. "And I won't say anything about how girly you are with Fang." Serah promised. "Or make whippy noises."

Lightning glowered, but when she looked back at Fang, happily munching away his bites, she softed again and waited 'till Serah was preoccupied with the movie to discreetly scooted closer.

"I saw that." Serah nipped, earning a kick that disrupted her pillows. Serah protested, then made a strange noise between her teeth that suspiciously resembled the sound of a whip. Lightning refocused her attention where it should be and took notice of Fang's tattoo again, of the wide maw that'd been prominent on his arm all day. Lightning fingered the black mark, grazing the outline of it with the very tip of her finger.

"It's a mark of my tribe," Fang told her, attention diverting from the Nibbles with Lightning's closeness. Fang pointed to the upwards triangle and moved down to the claws to the spike. "Strength over the beasts I slay for my victories." He explained. "The maw's for me."

"I like it," Lightning traced over the fangs within the maw, then moved on to rub his arm. "I like seeing you."

Fang's eyes glimmered; he bowed his head to kiss her and Lightning readily took up the heat, shifting into his body more as his mesmerizing lips brushed hers, sinking Lightning wholly into the feel of his body once more. She licked her lips, feeling Fang's lips brush her tongue in the midst and felt such a sharp spike of arousal, she was almost consumed. The taste of Fang on her tongue was pleasing and pleasurable to her nerves, which took a heyday every time she drew this close to him. Fang's taste on her tongue, slight as it was before she withdrew to continue the kiss, was stimulating her to endless curiosity. She wanted to know how he tasted elsewhere, too, and wondered if he'd let her.

"Here we go again," Serah sighed, peeping back at the lovebirds behind them.

Vanille gushed, taking her hand, and squeezed it. Serah rolled her eyes, reverting her contemplation elsewhere, to their movie.

Lightning caressed his mouth with hers, so fully involved with his touch that nothing else registered, or mattered in that time. She was with Fang and that was all that was important. She wanted to stay there, always. Lightning moved against Fang again, turning her shoulder inward against his body. Fang cradled an arm around her shoulders and held her there to continue, excitement and heat running through his body at the merest touch of Lightning. He poured himself out for this girl, into her, holding Lightning to him with no heed for preservation. Lightning was safe, and thrilling, and incredible all at once. She took Fang to the very limits of bliss; every moment was like a dream.

Her lips, wetted from her tongue, were sweet and captivating. Her taste was so foreign, exciting in ways he'd never known before her arrival, and Lightning wanted him. She craved him just as much as he desired her, mind and body, and was happy to continue the colliding dance of their lips. He wanted to kiss and caress her all over, she was so precious to him. His fingers brushed her arm where he held her and her skin was smooth as silk, feeling equally better against his than the finest fabric. His body reacted to hers delightedly, hot and breathless, Fang was spiked in the throes of love to his core.

Pulling Lightning across his lap, the two didn't break for a second, taking in their air between kisses, too enraptured to stop for anything. Fang wanted that hot touch of her tongue again, but Lightning had seemed to go shy about it. Her hand curled into his hair and tightened there in her bliss. Lightning was so warm in his grasp, she began to wonder if she might not just melt on the spot. Crossing her legs, Lightning squeezed her thighs shut. _Is he this aroused too? _Lightning hoped so, cause she was hot by this affection from Fang and was a little coy about it.

Fang's tongue touched her lips then and Lightning moaned, unavoidably hotter yet with her fiend. Legs squeezing tight, Lightning's lips parted for her own slick taste, and she found his irresistible. They wrestled there; Fang was stronger, but Lightning more nimble as she wrapped her tongue around his, meshing their warmth. Fang leaned in, lips closing around Lightning's wet muscle and he groaned as she entered his mouth.

Lightning flushed with heat, shyer than ever about her Fang-active body, but so curious and full of desire for this man. She was coy, and at the same time, she wanted Fang to know exactly how hyped he made her, how hot she got for him, and what he could do to her. What she wanted him to do to her. Lightning fell back, allowing Fang to follow her tongue back to her own mouth. She groaned at his entry, fingers tightening in his hair.

Vanille offered the bowl to Serah, hand still loosely held in the other girl's. "Popcorn?"

Serah reached for a handful idly. "Claire groans like a moose."

"You are her sister you know," Vanille pointed out. "You might share those groaning genes."

Serah was abhorred.

"Besides," Vanille added tentatively, eying back. "It wasn't really _that _un-sexy..."

Serah jerked her hand free, appalled. "Vanille!"

"Wha- Serah!" Vanille tried to take her hand again. "I didn't mean... I mean- give me a break, Serah, she's hot too- because she shares your genes!" Serah swatted Vanille's hand away. Vanille slumped.

"Mmm," Lightning's eyes fluttered. "Fang," Fang's lips massaged hers. Lightning sighed, body sigh high and soaring, she couldn't resist taking back up the attack again. Lightning bit his bottom lip, satisfied when he groaned, then licked the spot to cure it. Fang's arm tightened around her shoulders and Lightning felt his fingers on her cheek, grazing, then fixing possessively.

Lightning touched his leg and silently cursed to go buy Fang shorts. Lightning grooved her fingers into his jeans to rub his skin. Fang groaned again, pleasure seeping out in the utterance and filling her every fiber too. Lightning curled and Fang could feel her shift against him, making it no easy feat to control the hard rock between his legs. Fang squeezed her, practically throbbing with need at his center, craving her contact. He wanted to-

"Hand check, everybody!" Cyrus' familiar voice rang out. The lovers stiffened before Lightning reluctantly pulled away. "Let's see those hands, Claire!" Fang lifted his accordingly, frozen with Lightning sprawled across his lap, hiding his arousal underneath her. Cyrus was over them quicker than Lightning thought possible.

"Ups, not quick enough, missy!" Cyrus lifted her hand from Fang's leg, then looped his arm under her legs and braced at her back. "Allleyooop!" Cyrus lifted Lightning off Fang. Fang snapped his legs shut over his excitement and bit his tongue hard, almost trembling at the threat of discovery like this. Cyrus seemed to like him and all, but if he found Fang hard after just extracting Lightning from his lap...

"We like to keep our hands to ourselves in this household before marriage, honey!" Cyrus set her down on the other end of the couch and patted Lightning's hands in her lap.  
>Serah snickered. Lightning growled. Cyrus put a hand to her shoulder and turned to Fang, who went rigid. "Don't let her pressure you, Fang." Lightning scowled. "Do I need to sit here between you, Claire?"<p>

"Dad!" Lightning could see Fang was in restraint.

"Alright, alright." Cyrus smiled warmly, bending his head to kiss hers. "Behave yourself, daughter." Lightning huffed. Cyrus started to leave, but stopped at the door. "And Fang!" Fang went ramrod straight again, looking back at Cyrus nervously. "I have faith in you, Fang!"

Serah broke down into laughter when he'd left. Lightning kicked her pillow again and Serah tossed it. Batting the fluffy thing aside, Lightning clambered back over to Fang and promptly saddled herself across his lap. "Fang," Lightning reached up to his face and cupped his cheek lovingly. "Are you okay?" She glanced down between her knees, where Fang's legs were still clamped together. "Are you..."

Fang breathed, heart still thumping a mile a minute and only speeding faster with Lightning saddling him like that. "I'm okay." Fang separated his legs just a little to give himself some space. Lightning smiled, looking down at his jeans. Fang closed his eyes and rested his head back. Lightning leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, slower. She moved along his jaw, kissing until she reached his ear. "Fang," Lightning whispered. "Tell me if you like this."

Lightning kissed down to his collar. Tugging his neckline over a little, Lightning lowered her lips over his skin. She kissed him once more before lowering her mouth further. Lightning suckled gently, eyes lifted to watch Fang's face. Fang smiled lazily, stroking a hand through her hair, so Lightning sucked harder and delighted when Fang quivered, murmuring a contented, "Mmm."

Lightning gave another suckle, feeling Fang shudder in pleasure under her. Lightning smiled onto his skin, tonging his skin kindly before she laced her teeth over the skin and bit into his skin.

Fang groaned deliciously, fingers fisting her locks. Lightning smiled and bit harder, massaging the skin through her teeth as Fang's fingers dug into her shoulder. Lightning chewed the skin affectionately, burrowing her mark on his tasty flesh. "Claire," Fang's closed eyes fluttered. Lightning licked his skin. "'m so... so..." Fang breathed as Lightning gave a last nibble, then wound his arms around her and held her to his chest. Lightning hugged him back and stayed like that for a long moment, listening to Fang's rapid heart beat away. It made her curious enough to crave him, and if it wasn't for the torture of Fang holding back already, Lightning would have asked to touch him.

"You okay?" Lightning whispered. "You want me to take you away to your room?" Fang's pulse seemed to quicken at that and Lightning smiled discreetly, loving that she could take his mind there.

"Yes." Fang breathed, too hard to settle down. "But before that..." If Fang was blushing, Lightning wouldn't have been able to tell, he was so warm already. But he seemed shy again now, hesitant.

"What, Fang?" Lightning asked. "Anything."

Fang exhaled, still too hyped for all of this. Lightning's proximity alone was enough to set him off now. "Can I..."

Lightning pulled back a little to look at him, then smiled warmly. She tilted head, offering him a long stretch of neck, eyes glistening. Fang leaned over a little, heart still pumping. "Tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

Lightning's voice was pure silk. "That's impossible," she assured. "Everything you do to me makes me warm."

Fang hesitated. Lightning could feel his hot breath at the base of her neck. "That's not helping."

Lightning grinned. "Sorry."

Then Fang took her flesh to his mouth, and Lightning forgot whatever else she'd been going to say. Fang's hot mouth on her skin was divine and Lightning could feel it through her, the heat rolling through her belly. Fang bit gently and Lightning breathed, nerves scrambled in the pleasurable sensations through her. _He's biting me, _Lightning realized. _Marking me. I'm his. _The thought came with such a sharp jolt of heat, Lightning gasped. Fang slowed, but Lightning kissed him where she could encouragingly, in his hair, running her fingers through it longingly. Fang took up his gentle chews again and Lightning sighed into his body, desperately wanting to stay there forever.

It was all too soon when Fang pulled away again, eyes scanning the bruise he'd given her. Lightning wanted to see it too. She craved seeing how he'd marked her with every essence, hotter than she'd ever been in her life. When she looked at Fang again, she smiled warmly, looking down at his lap she had saddled where Fang was clearly bulging, even though loose jeans. His eyes were closed again and Lightning knew she had to get her poor lover out of there.

Lightning eased off his lap and looped her arms up under him. "Come on, Fang," Lightning whispered, hoisting him up into her arms. "I've got you."

On the mattress, Serah snorted indignantly. "Elbowed to the neck now, Claire?"

Vanille smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Lightning turned, maneuvering Fang through the door with care not to bump anything. She leaned him against her body and shut the door before returning her support behind his back. Fang curled against her, eyes closed in futile effort to calm the speedy beating of his heart. Her chest was warm and welcoming, even through layers, and Fang cuddled for that warmth, knowing he was doing little good for the not-so-small problem between his legs, but unable to resist her.

Fang was glad when Lightning sat, keeping him positioned as he was in her lap. Lightning's fingers combed through his hair fondly while she rested her other hand across his stomach, fingers grazing a small slip of skin that peeked out from under his t-shirt. Lightning was silent for a moment, stroking him, then moved her hand up to push back his hair that'd started to jut forward a bit in it's every-way array. "How you doing down there?"

"Uhh," Fang flattened a palm against her knee. "Needs work, I'd grade it."

Lightning smiled, fingers resuming their trail through his hair. "I'm sorry I keep giving you blueballs." Lightning apologized, sobering. Her fingers tickled his side, sending little jolts through him. "If it helps, I'm really wet too."

Fang squeezed his eyes shut, legs clenching over himself. "You should probably stop helping me, Claire."

"Oh... oh! Oops, Fang. Here, I'll leave the room, okay?" Lightning made to move him aside, put him on the bed, but Fang squeaked, frightfully protesting.

"Claire- no!" Lightning stilled. "Don't go. I... I'd like you to stay with me. Please."

"Alright," Lightning agreed, settling Fang back in her lap. "Do you... want me to give you some time? If you need to..."

Fang didn't immediately answer, but his arm nudged up, brushing her fingers slightly and pushed them back. He dropped his arm quickly after. Lightning felt for him. "You want to right here?" Lightning asked, sending a shudder through Fang. Lightning's fingers brushed his belly again, no little party for Fang's bulging problem.

Lightning's hand was resting on the middle of his stomach again. Fang craved her so bad elsewhere, but he was hesitant. Lightning's fingers brushed horizontally across his stomach. Lifting his arm again, Fang braced himself at an angle and drifted his hand over to hers. Lightning took it, smiling softly, and massaged his scalp with her fingers. Trying to be as cautionary and slow as possible, Fang lowered their joined hands a short half an inch. Lightning glanced down at him questioningly. Licking his lips in nervous habit, Fang painstakingly lowered their joined hands further, eyes seeking Lightning's as he wondered if she realized what he was asking, or if he was pushing too fast. He waited for the hand yank.

It didn't come.

Instead, Lightning's eyes caught his; seconds later, the back of her palm scraped the rough hide of his jeans where something full and large and hard lay underneath. Fang barely suppressed another groan as the smooth material of his boxers rubbed against him, but it was more the knowledge of who's hand it was through those layers than the caress itself that had him screaming, bulging and almost pulsating in his pants. _Claire allowed that. _Fang was in bliss.

Lightning's fingers untangled from his suddenly and Fang looked back up from his pants, irrational worry and fear clouding his eyes of rejection, but Lightning was smiling and, half a second later, Fang felt her fingers on him through his jeans. The silky pads of his boxers pressed to him again. "Is this what you want?" Lightning asked, voice soft and seductive, music to his ears- and member, it seemed, as Fang felt a distinctive re-tightening to painful proportions as he'd been in the movie room.

Lightning wrapped her fingers around him through the material and squeezed lightly. "Don't be scared to ask." Lightning rubbed her thumb up and down upon him, then paused with question back for Fang. Fang groaned, fingers of his left hand digging into her leg.

"Can you show me?" Lightning asked quietly. "Guide me?"

Fang's fingers folded atop her own to instruct her with his movements, but Lightning surprised him then, dragging both their hands up to the lip of his jeans. "In here."

Fang nearly had a heart attack at the mere suggestion. He was so hard already, so aroused by her, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last with her hand actually _on _him, but Fang didn't want to disappoint either. "_Claire_," Fang was already breathy, just at the prospect. "I...I do, God." Lightning was already undoing his belt with her other hand. Fang squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the binding fall away.

"I do, too, Fang." Lightning whispered, dragging both their hands down his loose jeans without even undoing the zipper or button. Fang gasped as her warm fingers touched him, straining right there and then not to come on the spot.

"Touch it." Fang instructed, quivering as Lightning obeyed curiously. "Nnmm," Fang mumbled pleasurably, eyes fluttering as Lightning frisked him down below, experimenting fingers grazing down his length.

"You're so warm." Lightning murmured, "And long..." Fang choked a little as Lightning reached his tip and unhesitatingly ran her fingers right over him. Fang arched, bucking, and Lightning startled a little as the hot seed that was already dribbling smeared over her fingers.

Fang settled back down from the sudden jerk and reached up his free hand to touch her face. "_Claire_, mmngm," Fang resisted another bucking thrust as Lightning's wet fingers, slicked hot with his juices, trailed back up his great size again. "I- I- nnmg,"

"Shh, Fang." Lightning hushed, fascinated and aroused by the great control she had to excite him. "It's okay." Lightning moved her hand back up under Fang's. "Guide me?" Lightning asked again.

Fang closed his eyes and lowered both their hands again. He jumped when her sticky fingers touched him, knowing that was him on her hands only strengthening the throb to peak. Sliding her fingers down him delicately, Fang groaned, needing his release so bad, it was practically painful.

Lightning's eyes flickered across his face, where Fang was straining and practically panting. She watched his face. She tightened her fingers around his thickness and squeezed. Fang convulsed and cried out, face creasing as his back arched and nails dug into her leg. Lightning lifted him, pulling him up with the arm around his shoulders until he was close enough to kiss. Fang's free hand lifted from her leg to loop around her neck, where he pulled her down further to him, feverishly ravishing her mouth in his high.

Fang pulled away panting, and Lightning felt him shrinking in her grip. She released him and slowly drew her hand out with his still laced over hers, mostly limp. Fang breathed raggedly as his body settled back down, limp fingers sliding between her sticky ones. Lightning lowered him back across her lap and moved her hand up to his hair again, loving the feel of those ruffled strands between them. Lightning stroked that part of him, lifting her other hand to rest on his stomach.

"Claire..." Fang murmured softly, almost voiceless. "You... I love you." Fang tried to reach for her, but the mere weight of his hand, loosely twined between Lightning's was too heavy for anything more than a meek attempt. "Nn mint." Fang breathed, exhausted. "Gimm'h mint..."

Lightning smiled at him warmly, brushing back his hair as he rested. "Shh, Fang." Lightning hushed. "Just rest now." Fang's breathing started to level out. Lightning held him, cradling him to her body. "I love you, Fang."

Fang breathed evenly, already fast asleep in her arms.

Lightning looked down at her body and sighed. Gently, with utmost care not to disturb him, though Fang seemed out for good, Lightning lifted him to cross her legs and squeezed. She cradled the angel in her arms to her chest. Exhaling, Lightning stood and walked up the right side of the bed. She gently laid Fang on the mattress and watched him fondly. Lightning's eyes trailed down to his pants where she had been responsible for exciting him so much. She could practically feel him still, warm and bulging in her hand as she stroked Fang into his release. _Fang came from me. _Lightning felt an unusually high dose of glee. _He even passed out from it, he's so... _Lightning squeezed her eyes shut suddenly, feeling a flash of heat pool between her legs. _Why'd he have to pass out from it? Dammit, I'm- _Lightning squeezed her thighs together.

Cursing quietly, Lightning tore her eyes away and escaped to the bathroom to take a cold, lonely shower.

**XXX**

"Shit." Lightning dropped her panties onto the pile of dirty clothes, cursing the lack of forethought in her haste to shower that resulted in this conundrum. Covering her undergarments over with her jeans, Lightning adjusted her towel. _I can't make it to my room without being seen. I wouldn't put it past Serah to be camping out my room, waiting to accuse me when I got back. _

Lightning sighed. It wouldn't be good, either, because there really was no reason for her to be in the hallway in a towel. If she was caught by anyone- Mom, Dad, Serah, Vanille, or God forbid, Asael, she was screwed. Each of their bedrooms had a personal bathroom directly linked; even if they bought she was just showering, she had no excuse for why she'd gone to Fang's to do that.

_And I can't put those back on. _Lightning nudged her dirty stack of clothes into the corner. She'd neglected caution during her shower and had stepped out, dripping all other them. Not to mention... _Don't think about it. _Lightning cautioned. _Don't want to need another shower now._

Biting her lip, Lightning started for the door. _I'll borrow some of Fang's, _she reasoned, opening the door to spy Fang still fast asleep on the bed. Crossing the room to his closet, Lightning tugged a black t-shirt free and scanned his jeans again, only finding pants and that curious wrap still high on the shelf in his closet. She went to the dresser instead and tugged open the top drawer, finding her target immediately. Lightning paused, glancing back to assure herself of Fang's slumber, then leafed through the boxers there to find a green pair.

Grateful for their similar size, Lightning dropped her towel and pulled on the boxers. A girlish tingle went through her as the silk slid up her legs. _Fang's boxers. _Lightning glanced down, snug. _Like I'm his._

**XXX**

Fang blinked dreamily, still half-asleep as he opened his eyes to the world. Feeling a bit stiff, particularly at his middle, Fang yawned, squinting as his eyes focused. _Claire! Oh- oh, Claire, I- _Fang's thought process cut off abruptly as his eyes cleared, bestowing him a mirage that almost seemed divine. Fang stared.

Lightning's taut, athletic back flexed as she glanced down, bare naked flesh stretched tight over the corded, feminine muscles. She gazed down at her legs, which sported a pair of _his _boxers over her skin. _Claire's wearing my boxers. _Fang's morning hard tightened to painful, throbbing proportions. His eyes scanned back up her flawless back again and his hand twitched towards his crotch. He couldn't tell which sight turned him on more, but Fang was suddenly so hard, he lost his ability to speak.

Lightning tugged on one of his plain black t-shirts, hiding that perfect picture beneath _another _item of his clothing. Fang was so aroused, he could only gawk, and he failed to correct himself or fake sleep by the time Lightning turned around.

"Fang, you're up." Lightning read his face, eyes casting down at her attire. She flushed shyly. "I had to take a shower," Lightning explained. "I forgot to grab clothes first, and mine were wet." Lightning's flush doubled. She coughed. "You uhm... you don't mind, do you?"

"Nuuhg." Fang mumbled, then made great effort to get his jaw to cooperate. "N-No, that's... " Fang's boner ached. _She showered when I passed out. _Even Fang's guilt did nothing to alleviate his hard center; rather, the thought of Lightning in the shower, soaping that flawless back... _Perve, perve, perve! _"Claire, I'm so sorry," Fang rushed into his apology. "For passing out, leaving you... I'm sorry." Fang pleaded his guilt. "It'll never happen again, I swear! I didn't mean to- I was going to- "

"Fang," Lightning crossed to the bed and sat, laying next to Fang, whom she dragged over by the shirt collar and kissed him long and deep. Fang squeaked. "It's okay, I was the big initiator, and I know how long you were holding it for me... It's okay, Fang."

Fang looked down at her himself, not quite ready to believe this unconditional forgiveness. "I know you just showered, but do you... want me to, uhm, return the favor?" Fang's penis throbbed. He fought to retain composure. _I'm going to come again if she says yes. _

Lightning was already starting to throb for him again at the suggestion. She wanted it, she wanted Fang in her so bad, those long, slender fingers slipping inside and- "Later." Lightning choked on the word, thighs drawing together discreetly as she tried to curb her imagination. She was going to give in if Fang stayed here much longer. Lightning nodded towards the bathroom. "Get yourself cleaned up so we can sleep together." Fang twitched, an unintelligable noise slipping from between his lips. Lightning cupped his face and kissed him, squirming just as Fang did at the touch. "Hurry back."

Fang meeped.

**XXX**

Lightning stroked Fang's arm around her stomach. Wrapped snug in her warrior's grasp, Lightning cuddled back into Fang as much as humanly possible, loving his warmth more than anything in the world. She could feel Fang too, hard in his sleep, comfortably resting between the slip of her legs, which did little to help her own body's hyperactivity, but kept her warm nonetheless.

Curling into him, Lightning sighed, content in his arms. Fang's grasp around her tightened and Lightning felt him bow his head to kiss her shoulder. "Morning, Fang."

"Hey," Fang hugged her, then paused. "Sorry about- "

"Don't be." Lightning interrupted, turning in his arms to face him. "I like it there."

Fang shivered. "Are you _trying _to do that?"

Lightning smiled, nuzzling her head under his chin. "Sorry."

Fang stroked her hair. "No you're not."

Lightning's smile grew. "No, I suppose not." She let Fang hold her, loving the feel of his hand in her hair, the heat of his proximity, the faint beating of his heart she could just barely detect.

"At this rate, I'm going to be very sore."

Lightning laughed, squeezing her arms around him. "I'll try to take it easy." She tilted her chin up and kissed him briefly.

"_That's _taking it easy? Cyrus is going to screw me." Fang paused as Lightning's features contorted. "Wait- that came out wrong."

"Something on your mind, Fang?" Lightning teased, returning her cheek to it's rightful place high on chest. Lightning lifted her leg over Fang's, curling him to her possessively. Fang slid a little further against her, Lightning's warm, smooth leg rubbing his.

"You're going to kill me. Way before Cyrus ever gets the chance to."

"Mmm. At least it'll be a kinder way to go with me?" Lightning lay there, perfectly content to just stay there the rest of the day. She cuddled for awhile, holding him. "Fang..."

"Hmm?"

"I need new clothes."

"You're not the only one."

Lightning smiled into his collar. "Someone'll see me in your boxers. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"How sweet of you." Lightning hugged him. Fang smiled. "What do you need? One of everything?"

"Yeah," Lightning glanced down between them, where her warm body was pressed to his, bare under the skimpy layers. "Undergarments too, please."

Fang's eyes dropped again with a sudden realization he'd neglected to note before. _She's not wearing panties. In _my _boxers. _Lightning grinned as Fang trained his eyes back up. He began to pull away. "I'll...go get those."

Lightning protested, trying to curl back closer. "You don't have to go _now_, right this secondd."

Fang coughed. "I should. Someone could come in." Lightning pouted. "I'll come right back." Fang promised, reaching for a pair of jeans from his closet. He reached up top shelf again and pulled down one of the tan wraps Lightning had spotted on her very first venture to his closet. "I'm just... I'll be a moment." Fang disappeared into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Fang pushed open Lightning's bedroom door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind him. Turning, he eyed the dresser and the closet before opting for the difficult task first. Fang crossed the room to Lightning's dresser.

The top drawer squeaked as Fang pulled it out, finding dozens of balled up socks inside. He picked a white pair at random and shut the top drawer to go for the second below it, where a plethora of panties presented themselves to Fang.

Fang reached into the drawer and paused, fingers hesitating over the first red pair that presented itself. _Red is a provocative color. What if she thinks I'm trying to be suggestive with her? And when I get hard around her again, she'll know I'm thinking about her in red lace, what I chose for her to wear. _Fang swallowed, brushing aside all the red pairs from the stack. _No red then. _Fang bit his lower lip, scanning the various styles and colors he was currently presented with. _What should I choose? I don't want something too hot, it would let on to know all the things I've been thinking about her. _

Fang sifted through his options. _Green would look good on her, and it's the color she picked of mine... _Fang picked up a frilly green pair, then doubted himself. _But green's the color of my eyes. That sends the kind of message that my eyes are on her panties, and that I'm thinking about sex with her. _Fang dropped the fringy material once more, pushing past to more options. _What about..._

_Pink! _Fang eyed a gentle pink color that matched the shade of Lightning's hair. _Pink's good, right? It shows that I'm thinking about her, but it's not in a pervert manner, 'cuz it's her hair. And I love her hair. _Fang lifted that one instead. _-But! Pink's a very feminine color. What if she thinks I'm trying to make her feel too much like the girl of our relationship? I'm trying to get comfortable with myself, with feeling more feminine. If I choose pink for her to wear, that's like assigning our roles, all set in stone and it's not. I can't make her feel too girly here._

Deciding against pink too, Fang passed on yellow- _too optimistic, like I'm cocky,_ black, _too sexy, I get hard enough already, _orange, _not my favorite color, _and gray, _don't want her to think I find her plain. _

_I like her eyes... _Fang sorted through and found a blue color that would closely match the bright cerulean of her eyes. _Blue is the 'boy' color, though. What if- _

"Are you going to decide in this decade, or am I gonna have to pick for you?"

Fang startled so bad, he almost knocked over the dresser as he spun to find an occupant on the bed behind him. "Serah!" Fang exhaled, then looked down at his fist, gripping the blue panties. He rushed to shove them back in the drawer.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Serah shook her head, rolling off the bed towards him.

"Serah, this isn't- I didn't-"

Serah slapped him, then glared. "That's for sleeping with my sister. You're getting another one if you knocked her up." Serah crossed her arms. "I realize it was probably her who seduced you into it, but that doesn't make it okay! You're supposed to control your body's desires, especially around her! Dad said he trusted you!"

"Serah, I didn't touch her!" _She touched me, though. _A well of guilt filled Fang. "We didn't have sex."

Serah eyed him suspiciously. "If I go to your room right now, will I find her dressed in your boxers and a T, sprawled across your bed?" Serah's eyes narrowed as his widened. "I _knew _it! I should go tell Dad right now, _really _get you both in hot water. He gave you the trust, Fang!"

"Serah!" Fang took her arms, seeing a similar Farron tendency to punch. He kneeled before her, penitent. "I swear I didn't have sex with Claire. I swear it, Serah."

Serah's look didn't die. "You feel guilty."

"Serah..." Serah started to pull away. "Serah, no- " Fang panicked. "We just- she touched me, Serah, that's all that happened!"

Serah's eyes darkened. "Did you touch her?"

_Almost. _Fang shook his head. "No, Serah. I swear it."

The heat in her eyes lessened a degree, but she was stubborn in her anger. "You need to learn to keep it in your pants, Fang."

"It _was _in my pants, Serah. She never even saw it." Fang promised.

Serah's anger turned to disturbance. She took a step back, looking down at his pants. "Ew."

"I've since changed." Fang assured her. "And showered."

"Then... why are you looking through her underwear drawer if you didn't rip her panties in your haste to do her like an animal?"

_Is that what she thinks of me? _"She showered too," Fang explained. "She just wants fresh clothes to change into."

Serah gave him a doubting, inquisitive look, then decided his story worthy after a moment. "Okay," Serah relented. "Even though you kept her in your room all night, look super guilty, and spent the last ten minutes in her pantie drawer, I'll believe you."

"Thank you."

"Now _I _will get her bra and panties," Serah announced. "You like the blue one?" Serah pulled it out, then shut the drawer to open the bottom one. "With a matching blue bra? They're lacy, Fang."

Fang coughed as Serah pulled out clothing from the bottom drawer. "...Bra, Serah?"

"Yes, her bra. I'm assuming she wants a fresh one of those too." Serah held it up against her body, seeing Fang's cluelessness. "Bra, Fang. Like what I wear on my chest under my clothes to hold my boobs in check." Serah glanced down at her body. "Well, not _my _boobs specifically, but for someone with them. Like Claire." Fang's expression hadn't changed, but now he lowered his eyes to the floor. Serah hesitated. "You don't... wear a bra, Fang?"

Fang shifted uncomfortably and mumbled. "No..."

"Oh..." Serah swallowed. "Well, neither do I! Do you want the top to match the bottom?"

"...Sure, I suppose." Fang agreed.

"Any preference on her _attire_?" Serah taunted, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe want to see her in this nice little mini-skirttt, hmmm? If she flipped around in this, you could even see the underwear you chose for her!"

"Serah!" Fang's cheeks darkened at the temptation- and the prospect of not altogether hating the idea of Lightning in a skirt. He took the skirt from her and put it back in the closet. "What happened to you protecting Claire's chastity from me?"

"Shorts?" Serah offered, picking out Lightning's tightest pair. "Come on, that's a compromise. You can see her legs this way without really perving on her."

"Fine," Fang allowed, taking the shorts from her. Serah beamed. "What...uhh, what shirt goes with them?"

"Oh sure, _now _you want my opinion." Fang gave her a look. "Fine, fine," Serah permitted, searching the closet for him. "This one," Serah announced, handing Fang back a champange pink, sleeveless zip up.

"Okay." Fang took the shirt. "Thank you."

"Mhmm. Make sure she changes in a different room, huh?"

Fang rolled his eyes. Picking up the lingerie Serah had left at the dresser, he crossed the bedroom and opened the door. Taking one step out, Fang froze on the spot.

"Oh- Good morning, Fang."

"Raina," Fang peeped, hiding both hands of Lightning's clothes and lingerie behind him. "Hi..."

Raina smiled warmly. "Here to see Claire early today? Are you both going to work out together again? Is she behind you? I wanted to talk to her."

"I, uchm... " Fang choked.

The door behind Fang burst open the rest of the way and Serah pushed past Fang, launching herself at Raina in tears. "Mom! Vanille called me a flat-chested bitch!" Serah burrowed her face in Raina's clothes. "She said Snow was just a muscle-bound, scruffy, sexy pervert and he didn't really like me, he just wants to get in my pants!"

"Sera- "

"She was so mean, Mom! It's not true!" Serah turned her face in Raina's clothes to eye Fang. _"You owe me." _She mouthed. Raina rubbed Serah's back comfortingly and looked apologetically to Fang.

"Come on, Serah." Raina soothed, bending to pick up her little girl entirely. "We can talk about this in the bedroom." Fang watched her carry Serah away down and sunk against the wall in relief. _Thank you, Serah. _He hurried off back to his room.


	36. Chapter 36

"Thanks," Lightning took the plate from Fang and set it before her. Fang took his own serving and settled in next to his girlfriend, keeping sight of Lightning within his peripherals. Fang didn't have words he could say to measure up how much he loved and appreciated his girlfriend. Lightning was incredible. Every time he looked at her, he could barely believe that she was his and he, hers. He didn't think he'd ever quite be able to accept the hand the Maker had blessed him with when it came to Lightning. _She's mine. _Fang thought, both awed and liking how that sounded in his head. _She chose me. Chose to fall for me. _

Fang lifted a hand to brush back a lock of hair and tuck it behind her ear. Lightning's bright eyes darting over to him, lips quirking. "F- "

"Fang, Lightning."

Both teenagers turned at the deep, affirmative tone that ran over Lightning's. Lightning's eyes darkened. Fang's darted between them. "I want to- "

"No." Lightning felt Fang brush against her again as he turned back to his food, close to her. "There's nothing to say." Fang interrupted. "Leave us alone, _Chief._"

Asael crumbled so defeated, _Lightning _almost felt bad for him. He stayed half a moment, debating whether or not to stay and speak, then finally gathered himself back up and left without another word. Lightning scooted closer to Fang and wrapped an arm around his waist warmly. Fang only breathed when the door snapped shut behind Asael. "I'm sorry." Fang apologized.

"Don't be." Lightning rubbed his back. "It's not your fault, Fang."

"I don't like him addressing you." Fang admitted. "Talking to you, anything. I don't want him to say something that could... not to you."

Lightning squeezed his shoulder.

"Claire!" Serah shot out of the hallway. "There you are! I've been looking for you. We need to discuss the terms."

Lightning arched an eyebrow.

"Of my payment." Serah continued jubilantly. "You owe me for saving Fang's butt this morning, when Mom nearly caught him with your panties and I had to intervene. We'll say that's what you're paying me back for, alright? I trust that you're happy enough with me for that, so there's no reason to threaten about telling Mom and Dad about the hand job you gave Fang yesterday night after Dad's whole 'I trust you, Fang' fiasco."

Serah glanced over Lightning's head and waved to the petrified stiff. "Hi Fang!"

"You're blackmailing me." Lightning was practically in shock.

"Of course not!" Serah returned her attentions to her sister. "I'm merely asking you to return the favor I went through for Fang, with the side mention that if you aren't amendable to my terms, Dad's going to stroke, finding out how much of a guy Fang really is."

"Serah!" Fang choked.

"Don't worry, Fang." Serah waved off. "Claire has no balls to do anything else when you're being threatened. She loves you too much to let you be castrated by Dad. For such a lesbian, she's really attracted to your junk, so I wouldn't be too concerned."

Lightning gruffed. "What do you want?"

"See?" Serah glowed. "I knew she'd be happy and anxious to listen."

Lightning grunted. "Serah."

"Don't take that tone with me," Serah cautioned. ""I'm ready to wet my tongue at a moment's notice." In the grand entrance, Vanille halted. "You better watch out; I'm ready and willing to punish you for all of eternity with this." Vanille reached out for the door frame and bit her bottom lip. "You're my slave now and you know it!" Vanille closed her eyes, lightheaded. "You're going to do whatever I want, and I want a lot." _Why do you do this to me, Serah? _"Don't give me that look; you're a baaad girl. You deserve this."

Vanille inwardly groaned.

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Serah."

"Are you talking back again?"

"What do you want?" Lightning muttered again, aggravated.

Serah seemed pleased. "Good girl." Vanille tensed. "I want you to lay off me and Snow when we're together; no more separating us when we get closer than you want us to. From here on out, you're to let me do with him as I please." Vanille sighed, slumping against the frame. "Even if he touches me or tries to kiss me. Nuh uhh uh!" Serah cut off before Lightning could protest, reminding her. "How do you think Mom'll feel about Fang when she knows where your dirty hand's been in his pants?"

"About the same way she'll feel when I tell her an old drunk pervert's been feeling you up!" Lightning snapped. "I'm not letting him grope you 'cuz you're taken with his scruff, Serah."

"You're so crude." Serah glared. "We're not going to grope. We're not all lusty, touchy animals like you and Fang!"

Fang paled.

"We haven't groped!"

"You want to!" Serah huffed. "Besides, fondling him between the legs is no different. It's just another form of groping."

_Ding donnng._

"That's Snow!" Serah announced excitedly. "I'll get it!"

Vanille sighed as Serah rushed past. She turned back to the two at the table.

"-want to." Lightning put gently. "Or if you want to grab your jacket…" Lightning offered, hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I can have Serah keep them away from the castle, too. They don't have to see if you don't want them to, Fang."

Fang hesitated. He looked between Vanille and Lightning, then down at the table, discreetly eying his own body. _Should I…? _Fang bit his lip. He was comfortable with Lightning seeing him as he was, and her family had been more than accepting of his unusual traits too, but Fang had never shown anyone else. Snow and Gadot were just recent friends. Lightning and her family accepted him because they knew Fang's character, they knew and liked him, so when he came out to them, they'd been kind. Even if they thought him weird, they hadn't shown it and assured him just the opposite— would someone else be so kind? Fang didn't want to lose the most recent friends he'd made. Besides Vanille, he didn't really have a whole lot of those…

On the other hand, Fang was trying to accept himself like the Farrons did. He was getting more comfortable with his body and just starting to lose consciousness of his every move without his jacket. Would this help that, or hamper it? Fang still felt like a man, but he'd be first to admit now that that wasn't all his doing. He wanted to try both halves, discover who he was for himself for a change, instead of being told. He needed to allow some equality of self to do that.

_But… what if I want to change by the end of this, and still feel like a man, and I get the surgery? _Then he'd have exposed himself for nothing, as well as risked his friendship. Even if Snow and Gadot didn't outright reject him, Fang knew all the signs of quiet awkward moments. He'd experienced them way too much with his dad not to know what a silent refusal sounded like, and Fang himself had taken eighteen years to finally adapt to his body. What if it proved too weird for them? _Do I really want to risk my friendship with those guys for something I may not even keep?_

Lightning's hand was warm on his shoulder, providing the unconditional comfort she always brought to him. Fang tried to read her eyes; those concerned, sky-brilliant blues that drew him like a moth to flame. Lightning's concern was genuine, Fang knew, but he wondered what she was thinking. If she was doubting him. Fang was scared, he'd freely admit, but Lightning… _she has faith in me. _Fang reminded himself. _She wants me to have it too._

Fang looked down at himself again, the girlish features he'd always hid in shame. _I'm not ashamed of myself. _Fang held firmly. _I used to be, but Claire's shown me. I can be shy, but I'm not ashamed… and I won't hide. _"We should follow Serah," Fang announced. "Maker knows what she's doing with Snow alone…"

Lightning kissed his cheek. "I'll tell them." Fang felt the warm pressure on his shoulder as he stood with her. Vanille stared at the floor, trying to hide her smile.

"Thanks."

**XXX**

"It's something he was born with," Lightning explained, eying Fang nervously for his reaction. Fang shuffled shyly. "He's part girl in some aspects, male in others, and still getting comfortable with it."

"Huh," Snow glanced down at the girl clinging around his waist. He spun the ball in his hands. "That's cool."

Rygdea was sidelonging Fang's jeans. "He's still got it where it counts," he winked.

"Interesting," Cid speculated, eyes roving over Fang.

"Hey," Lightning moved closer to Fang's side. "We're still exclusive."

Rygdea shook his head. "Now _that _is the real shame."

"Can we play football now?" Gadot pressed. "I still wanna see how strong that arm is on the field. Boobs or not, dude, you are one strong brother; we'd let you play either way!" Gadot slapped him companionably on the back.

Lightning frowned. "You let me play."

"Yeah," Gadot admitted, reaching over to punch her shoulder. "But you're kinda manly already, Light. You guys are like our bros." Gadot nudged Fang, who'd glanced down at himself again. "Dude, really, your breasts are kinda hot."

"Wh-okaay," Lightning tugged Fang out from under Gadot's arm. "I'm on Fang's team."

"What about us?" Vanille piped from somewhere below.

"The half-pint shelas can cheer from the sidelines," Rygdea suggested. "Cheerleaders!"

Vanille made a face.

"I'm cheering for Snow's team!" Serah announced readily.

"What're teams?" Fang asked, shifting against Lightning.

"Me, Snow, and Cid," Gadot suggested.

"Splitting me up?" Rygdea pouted.

"Fang's on your team." Snow reminded, cheering the man right up again.

"Alright, let's go!"

**XXX**

"Lightning's fastest," Fang nodded. "She's our wide receiver."

"Ciddy's wicked fast," Rygdea contributed. "More than you'd guess. They're probably going to put him on Lightning."

"Okay, Rygdea, you're short receiver. I'll toss to whichever of you comes open first."

"Watch for the blitz." Rygdea warned. "Ciddy loves blitzing too, right when you least expect it." Lightning's brow creased. Fang missed it altogether. Rygdea shot her a cockeye grin. "You'd be surprised, Lightning. It's quite enjoyable. Better watch out on the field. I have a feeling Ciddy'll like blocking you."

"I'll get around him." Lightning shook her head. "We ready? Break!"

The teams took up positions facing each other on the field. Rygdea crouched above the football and glanced back over his shoulder. He winked at Fang. Fang shifted a little further back as Rygdea returned his attention to the game. "Raven 69, raven 69, set, hut hut, hike!" Pitching the ball back between his legs to Fang, Rygdea took off after Lightning, who was already halfway down the field with Cid tailing her. Snow blitzed and Fang backed up, releasing a throw to Lightning before the buff man tackled him around the waist.

"Alright Fang!" Vanille cheered suddenly, overcome with pride as the ball arched in the air. Snow and Fang both looked up after it as it perfectly spiraled down a little beyond Lightning. Lightning sped to place herself under it, reached out and- was blinding by a springing cape that fluttered before her. Cid intercepted her ball and landed. Lightning shot at him from behind and tackled the guy so hard, he lost his grip and fumbled. Rygdea swooped and scooped the ball from the ground, followed fast by Gadot, who jumped and collided into the back of Rygdea's legs. Both men tumbled with a crash, but Rygdea held tight to the ball without dropping. Lightning grinned.

True to Rygdea's prediction, Cid stuck to her like a needle throughout the game, but Lightning surpassed him progressively, her lighter body giving an edge in speed throughout. Snow and Gadot were huge and proved to be difficult defenders, almost impossible. Only Fang surpassed them in strength; Lightning's team was considerably smaller when compared to the three men, so they had that advantage over them. Fang caught a few lucky breaks through their defense, but offense was their strong spot. Gadot raved about Fang's arm and Lightning always had Rygdea caught in the corner of her eye, watchful over Fang, but Rygdea remained respectful. Flirtatious and too speculative himself, but not out of bounds.

Lightning was halfway tempted to chop Snow to the throat though, for how often Serah appeared on the field out of nowhere. The bigger man's resistances were wearing thin, and without Lightning reprimanding their every move, his carnal instincts were getting the best of him. Good guy or not, there was only so much swooning and Serah throwing herself at him that Snow would take before breaking. Lightning liked Fang to have some guy friends, and it _was _actually good for him to get at least some of that influence so he wouldn't be so shy, but she knew what kind of guy Snow was with girls, and that did not belong on or anywhere near her sister.

"We're still down six," Rygdea announced. "We've gotta come back with something tricky and unexpected. Fang should take a run for a change; they won't expect that."

Lightning glanced over at her boyfriend. "You wanna do that, Fang?"

"Alright, what's the play?"

Rygdea launched into football talk that Lightning and Fang had him simplify once more before they snapped out of the huddle. Fang halted as Lightning crouched, bending over the football in front of him, her shorts so clingy, he could see her every curve of a tight, fit ass. He remembered her hand in his pants and suddenly wanted to be in hers. He couldn't imagine why he'd never noticed or been this pulled to Lightning's butt before, it was so shapely. And all that smooth leg leading up to it, flawless and pale, spread for him… Fang started to tingle.

"-Hike!" A football passed between those legs and shot into his half-limp grip. Fang fumbled with it, snapping back to himself, then finally steadied enough to catch it, in time to see Gadot only a good four feet away. Fang sprinted off, cursing.

Ducking under Gadot's arm, Fang evaded and took off down the field, straying left to avoid Snow's charge as he chased him down the field. Fang glanced up and halted abruptly as Cid cut a clear chop across, barely missing swooping Fang with him by only a breath. Fang spun around him as Cid fell to the ground. He turned again and started running.

Fang checked his right side and found Lightning running along Snow, trying to block the bigger man off to give Fang room to escape. Something twinkled. Fang's eyes riveted down, where a thin stretch of stomach showed between the top of Lightning's shorts and where her shirt had hiked up. His eagle eyes fixated on the sparkle, perfectly capable of distinguishing the shiny silver stud against the backdrop of smooth, toned stomach that peeked out. Fang's mouth went dry.

"Fang," Vanille took a step back. "Fang! Fang, stop- _aiieek!" _Vanille squeaked as Fang bowled over her and rolled, somersaulting with him. Vanille groaned, limp as she came to a halt on top of Fang, aching all over. Fang shook his head to clear it, realizing there was still weight pressing on him.

"Vanille? Are you alright?"

Vanille moaned.

Wrapping his arms around her, Fang sat up and pulled them both to their feet. "Vanille," Fang supported her against him. "Vanille, you okay? Did I hit you?" Fang touched her head softly, scanning for bumps.

"Mmrrghh," Vanille leaned against him and Fang felt her arms wrap around his middle.

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized. "I was distracted. I wasn't looking. Vanille- "

"'m okay." Vanille mumbled, eyes closed as she pressed against Fang snugly. "'m jus'…owww."

Fang rubbed her back, worry softening in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Fang…" Vanille shifted her head on his shoulder. "You're… hugging me…" _Fang's hugging me._

"Is she okay?" Lightning skidded to a halt.

Fang glanced up. "She'll be al…" Lightning's shirt was still hiked. "…right." Fang's eyes glazed. He squeezed Vanille a little tighter.

Vanille stiffened. "Fang," she wriggled in his grasp, "That better not be from me."

Fang took a moment, then glanced down between them. "Oh." He winced, pulling back from Vanille. "Vanille- "

"I think that poke's for you, Claire." Vanille stepped back too. Lightning took her shoulders to steady her, then checked Fang below the belt.

"Fang…"

"Hey, it's okay man." Gadot slung an arm around Fang's shoulders companionably. Fang stiffened. "Anyone can get sidetracked by a hot chick, dude, it's cool. We understand." Gadot lifted his chin to Snow, currently sidled by Serah.

"Whoa, check out the big man!" Rygdea gushed, eyes trained on Fang's crotch. "Someone's having a party down there! That's pretty damn impressive, mate!"

"Okay, thaaat's enough of that." Lightning moved in front of Fang in Vanille's place and hugged him to help him hide.

Fang stiffened and whispered. "That doesn't actually help, Claire."

"Hey, man," Rygdea protested. "We're just talkin' Light. Seems like Fang could use it! A little one-on-one man-to-man. Or four-on-one."

"Come on, Light, let the boys chat."

"Ciddy-cakes?" Rygdea called.

Lightning balked as she was lifted up and away, then doubly so when she saw it was Cid. "Guy-talk," Cid spoke before she could. "No hands."

"Nn," Lightning looked to Fang, then settled. _Good for him… sort of. _She looked to Snow, who was having Serah similarly detangled from him by Gadot. She sighed. "_Just _talk."


	37. Chapter 37

"She's hot, man. There's nothin' to be ashamed about in that!"

"_Nothing_." Rygdea reiterated, eyes trained on Fang's pants. "Lightning is truly blessed."

"So?" Gadot prompted. "How often do you bone around her?"

Fang choked mid-step and almost tripped. Snow caught his arm and steadied him. "That much, huh?"

Rygdea took his other arm to keep him stable and treaded his fingers lightly across Fang's skin.

"Girls _like _it." Gadot stressed to their hesitant little friend. "It's a total turn on to them too. Gotta keep 'em reminded what we can do to them! Gotta keep your game on track, man."

"Flattery." Cid nodded. "At the point you're at with Lightning, that's what it is for her to find you stiff."

"But… " Fang hesitated. "Does it… is it the same for you guys too? That often, I mean?"

"I'm hard right now if it helps, mate."

Fang gently tugged his arm out of the man's grip.

"A woman's like hot sauce, Fang." Gadot explained knowingly. "We've got the meat. She's the topping, ready and willing to get on us, just waiting for us to milk it outta her."

Fang's eyes widened.

"It works that way with men too." Rygdea contributed, returning his hand to his lover's forearm. "You just need to squeeze the right way and _pop_! Like a cherry."

"Amen to that, brother!"

Fang looked searchingly to Snow, who held up his hands. "I plead the fifth."

Gadot backhanded him in the stomach. "Stop being such a puss, man. Lightning's never gonna let you go with Serah, no matter how nice-guy you are around them." Snow sighed. Gadot shook his head. "You need to get back on the women, man. We should head to Lebreau's; I'll slam you a few drinks, get you right outta this rut."

"Why does Fang get to go hard for just one girl and I get the third degree when I do?"

Fang's eyebrows went up. "You get hard for Serah?"

Snow stiffened. "Don't…uhh. Don't tell Lightning you heard that."

"He gets hard for any little thing in a skirt. Snow likes them small." Gadot laughed. "Makes him feel bigger." Snow punched his arm. Gadot grinned. "You definitely need a lay, man."

"So Fang," Rygdea abstracted from their conversation, nudging Fang. "How big is she?"

_How big is she? _"…Lightning?"

"What're we talking 'bout?" Gadot rejoined their conversation at mention of a pretty woman. "Lightning's goods?"

Fang shot Gadot a warning look.

"ss'at cooking," Gadot finished lamely. "…and ass kicking!"

Rygdea chortled. "Lightning having a size of her own. There's a thought."

Snow blanched. "A disturbing one."

Cid looked concerned too. "Honey…"

"Okay, okay, just ruin my bubble won't you?" Rygdea winked at Fang and bit.

"So…" Snow glanced at him, then checked his lap. "What _is_your size, Fang?"

"I'm fi- " _Oh. _Fang halted with realization. _They don't mean my height. _"Uhh…"

"Five inches?" Snow relaxed. _Phew._

"Wha- No!" Fang protested before he realized it, then quieted. _Is this something I should be talking about with them? Guys…do this?_

"It's okay, dude." Snow put a hand to his shoulder. "Five's a fair enough size for a guy your size. You just gotta be a little buffer to get the extra height."

"Excuse me?" Rygdea interrupted. "Speak for yourself, buffalo. Ciddy can testify against that; he loves all six and a half inches of me."

Snow's eyebrows went up. _…Still smaller, at least._

Cid gave a hapless shrug. "Rygdea is considerably more blessed than me."

"And I'll be damned if Fang's only five inches," Rygdea added. "I would know, too. I'm an expert at measuring men through their jeans. If that baby's not eight inches at the very least, I'll renounce my title of the Measuring Man right here and now!"

Fang coughed.

"Come on, then." Snow nodded encouragingly. "Gadot's 6.68 You got him beat or don't you?"

"A little shorter now, bro." Gadot mumbled. "Steroids ain't good for it..."

Fang hesitated. Rygdea swung an arm around his shoulders and nodded. "Let's hear it, Fang! You're eight, aren't you?"

"I'm eight," Fang admitted.

Rygdea cheered. Cid smiled at his lover. Gadot nodded impressively. Snow breathed a sigh of relief. _Hah!_

"Point six."

"_What?"_

"I told you!" Rygdea hooted. "I told you he was bigger than eight! I _knew _it! The Measuring Man strikes again!"

"Damn, man." Gadot nodded. "You're fucking huge."

Even Cid quirked his head.

"Even bigger than Snow," Gadot mused.

"No!" Snow squawked. "It can't be!" Before Fang knew it, his feet had left the ground. He squirmed. "It's not true! You're lying!"

"Snooow," Gadot put a hand on his shoulder. "Put Fang down now, it's not the end of the world. Fang's half-Yun, remember? Of course he's going to be big."

Un-consoled, Snow grudgingly put Fang back down and pouted, half-glaring. Gadot patted him, glancing over the others. "He's sensitive when someone bigger nudges in."

"It's how you use it, in addition to how big you are." Snow snuffed. "And I use it better."

"Not of late, you don't." Gadot reminded him.

"I think we should crown Fang the Size King!" Rygdea cheered. "Maker, I'd love to see that."

**XXX**

"And his muscles," Serah swooned. "He's so big and strong, just how I always imagined my future husband would be. All mighty and protective and handsome…" Serah sighed, gazing longingly into the mirror. "He doesn't use steroids either. Not like Gadot. He's just naturally that strong. And his eyes…"

"Oh for Eden's sake," Lightning tossed up her hands helplessly. "Music can't even blot out the sound of your infatuation with him."

"Hey!" Serah objected, coming out of her delirium to glare at Lightning. "You're not allowed to complain, slave!"

"Like hell," Lightning tossed down her computer to the bed. "I'm getting something to eat. Don't come find me."

"_Hmph._" Serah crossed her arms as she left and yelled after her. "Just wait till I kiss him! Maybe he'll be hypersensitive too, like Fang!" Serah ducked as a boot flew at her from the door, then was hit in the shoulder by the second. She glared after Lightning, turning to Vanille indignantly. "Can you believe her? Sure, it's fine for herrr to experiment all over the place and even fondle Fang, but when I just want a hug, ohh noo." Serah grumbled. "He's been so nice to me. Claire's never going to give him a chance, just because he's a guy and sometimes drinks a little and likes girls like any other man. Just 'cuz he doesn't have a vagina."

Serah sighed, eyes misting again at the thought of her husky Snow. "He's so perfect, Vanille. And so cute…" Serah glanced over to Vanille, who was still on the bed, resting back. "Van,"

"Hmm?"

"Should I… is it okay to talk about Snow around you? I know you, uhh…"

"It's okay, Serah." Vanille told her, sitting up on the bed. "I talked to you about my girl issues."

"Yeah, but…"

"Really," Vanille assured. "Don't worry about it. I know you like him and I'm your friend, so it's okay if you want to talk about him. That's what friends are for, right?" Vanille gave a half-hearted smile. "Go on."

Serah stood from her vanity and crossed the room to Vanille. "It's just… I really like him, Vanille." Serah sighed. "I know he's not what Claire wants for me, but he's seriously everything I imagined my husband would be. He's sweet, pretty, likes me… I just don't know why she won't look past any of his flaws to see what a great guy he is!"

"She probably just wants to protect you." Vanille offered.

"She doesn't just protect me, she _shelters _me. I'd say she's like a Mom, but even Mom doesn't do that!"

"What would you think your mom would say?" Vanille asked. "If she knew you liked Snow?"

"She already knows! And she doesn't care; not like Claire." Serah paused. "Oh- and I kinda had to fib to Mom by the way… I told her we got in a fight about Snow so I could cover for Fang. I'll tell her we made up, but just if she says anything…"

"Right, okay." Vanille paused. "Your mom was alright with it? With...uhh, the age gap between you?"

"I didn't tell her that yet." Serah shook her head. "But she _would _be! Mom knows age has nothing to do with anything when it comes to falling for someone."

"Oh..."

"I'm just really upset about it." Serah sighed again. "Snow and I are that close to kissing, and Claire still hates him flirting with me. I want her to be on board with me. I want to talk to her about this stuff too, y'know? Not by far, but Claire's more experienced than me and knows how to cope better. I'm nervous and excited and panicking all at once, and every time he leans in, I think he might kiss me, and it's terrifying and thrilling, but I don't know how to kiss or anything and I think about how bad I could be at it. Snow likes girls, he would know about my inexperience. I'd want my first with him to be special, not just some sloppy half-mistake y'know? And Claire knows about all this, and she could talk to me and instruct me, help me. But she's so pissed at Snow for even liking me; like no guy should have the right to do that or something… and what a hypocrite! She likes Fang! Who's half-male, at least. Why's she gotta get so hard on me about it when she's feeling the exact same things for her boyfriend?"

"She probably thinks Snow's not good enough for you, Serah."

"Well he is!"

"He's still a lot older than you though..." Vanille added. "Light probably doesn't like that you're crushing on someone seven years older than you when you're only fourteen..."

Serah bemoaned. "I need her help with this stuff; her bias against him is just gonna make me mess up something important."

"She's probably going to think that about every guy you like." Vanille paused. "…Serah, _I _have experience… more encounters than Light, even."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Vanille nodded cautiously. "With guys, even. I could help you…"

"Well good! Vanille, tell me how to kiss. It sounds stupid, but I just wanna talk about it… like when he leans into me, how do I know which way to tilt my head to touch his lips? What if he tilts the same way as me? I keep trying to picture it and reassure myself, but it keeps coming off so awkward, even in my head. I want it to be smooth and nice, like how fluid and together Fang is when he kisses Claire…"

"Well… I could show you… if you wanted." Vanille offered. Serah blinked. Vanille quickly followed up. "It'd be easier than trying to tell you how it works. And I could guide you… with my lips… what you should do."

Serah bit her bottom lip. "Umm, Van…"

"Sorry." Vanille was just as quick to apologize. "It was just a suggestion if you wanted to try. I don't want to perve on you Serah, I didn't mean it like- "

"Vanille," Serah interrupted. "It's not that. I'm not weirded out. I just… I don't want to be unfair to you." Serah admitted. "I could use practice, I'm not wholeheartedly against that, but knowing how you feel about me… how you like me… I don't want to use that… to use you, just to make me better for someone else."

Vanille mumbled. "I wouldn't mind…"

Serah understood and reached out to her shoulder gently.

Vanille bit her bottom lip. "Really, Serah. I… I know you like Snow, and you're not going to like me. You're straight and you don't think the same stuff 'bout me as I do to you, but… it doesn't have to be bad, if you want to practice, try it out with me. You want to be good for Snow, and I… I really like you, so it wouldn't be anything hard on me. Like… like a first and last right? If I could… if you let me show you… I would like that. Like, even though you won't feel for me that way, it would be nice for me, knowing that I showed you how first, even without… the other stuff." Serah bit her bottom lip too. "I could… I'll stop flirting with you and stuff. It'd be enough, just to know…"

"Vanille…"

"Please, Serah?" Vanille asked, swallowing hard. "I really want to… if you let me show you, I'll stop. And I'll have it to remember…"

"Vanille…" Serah's eyes searched hers. _I've been torturing her enough. _Serah did want to learn how to kiss, but Vanille's plea was for something a little more than that. She was asking Serah permission to give her a last touch before she let go. The poor girl had crushed on her from the instant Serah'd seen her, and she'd been nice about it. She wasn't pushy and didn't try to shove Serah into situations, she was just her friend. And now her friend was asking for one last connection before she could break it off. For both their sakes, that was best. Serah didn't want to continue hurting her, and it was bad for Vanille to continue pining when it wasn't going to change. _I can let her have this._

"Are you sure?" Serah asked gently. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Vanille further by pressing this, but Vanille knew what was going on. If this was what she wanted before she could snap off, Serah would acquiesce. _Besides, it's not like she can't show you something. Vanille's kissed guys and girls before, she'd know how to do it well._

"Yeah," Vanille mumbled, heart thudding heavily in her chest as she pulled closer to Serah. _She's going to kiss me. _Vanille almost felt lightheaded. _Serah's going to kiss me. I'll be her first and only girl kiss._

Serah watched Vanille scoot up, starting to come closer to her. "Which… which way should I go?"

"Shh," Vanille quieted. "Close your eyes, Serah." Serah watched her for a moment, then obeyed. Vanille moved closer, hardly able to breathe with Serah only inches from her. Her eyes flickered over Serah's face, memorizing all. She lifted a hand to Serah's chin, thumb gently pressing into the girl's cheek. Serah inhaled breathily. Heart racing, Vanille closed her eyes. She pressed in.

Vanille's lips brushed Serah's. The inexperienced girl inhaled back, but Vanille's hand on her cheek kept her from going too far. Glazing over Serah's mouth, Vanille kissed her, adding pressure against her lips as the Pulse-born's gently scraped over her own, caressing her lips in a warm cradle as Vanille's thumb ran lightly over her cheek.

Serah gasped quietly as Vanille's mouth took hers, insistent, but soft and loving, savoring her with every caress. Like she was precious, valued, and cherished beyond all. Serah didn't know how to kiss, but they moved of their own accord against Vanille's, brushing and tasting her.

Serah felt a warm tickle through her and lifted her own hand to Vanille's chin for more leverage. She tugged the girl closer while leaning in further, anxious to investigate this curious new feeling, that of kissing someone so intimately. Vanille was summoning up sensations in her that were new, foreign, and thrilling to her inexperience. Serah felt so wanted and valued, she could feel her heart racing in this new rush.

She kissed Vanille and suckled her taste, savoring that sweetness. She was dizzy and numbed, but so alive and fulfilled, she couldn't believe she'd been missing out on this for so long. Her other hand lifted to the back of Vanille's neck. She was kissing and it felt right, _so_right, natural and pure. Serah kissed those lips for all she was worth, warm and shivering with goosebumps. She was gonna- gonna-

Vanille pulled away before Serah could bite her and hovered a few inches away. Serah breathed raggedly, head hanging. She took a full minute before opening her eyes, then lifted her face to Vanille, who was watching her, inches away. Vanille caught her eyes and Serah found such pain there, it broke her heart. "Thank you." Vanille grabbed her and pulled her close; she hugged Serah around the shoulders to her body. "You did amazing. I…" Vanille's voice cracked. "I felt wanted. Kiss him like that, Serah."

Vanille bowed her head and kissed Serah's.

Serah's heart pumped rapidly in her chest.

**XXX**

"Amodar wants to test you for Commander's rank, Claire." Lightning looked up from her soup to Raina. "He's heard about your fights in the tournament with Fang." Raina continued, cutting a slice of Behemoth Parmesan. "He registered you for testing after he'd heard of your victory with Fang, and placement in the solo tournaments. He was very impressed with your work."

"Commanding troops?" Lightning asked. "Rank above other soldiers?"

Raina nodded. "He thinks you're ready, yes. Fang's already passed his."

Lightning knew this. "When he beat Asael," Lightning nodded. "He's already passed all other Gran Pulse customs for leadership. I know."

"I think you should as well," Raina agreed. "Now that Fang's passed his."

"When did Amodar get me scheduled for?"

"Tomorrow."

Lightning choked on her stew. "_Tomorrow? _When were you going to tell me? I can't go tomorrow!"

Raina lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a two day test!" Lightning protested. "Fang needs me here! I can't just up and leave him! Especially not now! He's- I- "

"Claaire…"

"Mom!" Lightning pleaded. "You can't ask him to reschedule it? In like two weeks or something? We're royalty; they have to make exception schedules for us."

Raina frowned.

"Please?" Lightning begged. "Just this once? Come on, Mom, we never use the perks of royalty like that, we're allowed an exception every now and again."

"Amodar personally scheduled you, Claire." Raina returned to her meal. "If you want to push back a hard-to-get test appointment and use your title to get another on your trainer of ten years to tell him you need more days with your boyfriend… you may call him to tell him so."

Lightning's head _thunked _upon the table. "Mooom."

"It's your choice, Claire."

"Dammit!" Lightning groaned.


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't want to go." Lightning's fingers grazed his chin fondly. "I don't want to leave you."

Fang's face creased sympathetically with shared pain. "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"It wouldn't matter, even if they let you." Lightning touched his lips and watched them. Her eyes flickered back up to Fang's. "They keep me secluded for two days alone and they don't let anyone watch the tests. I wouldn't be able to see you either way."

Fang's lips jutted and his eyes downturned in the most adorable pout Lightning had ever seen. She was tempted to grab him on the spot and kissing him into oblivion for even possessing such an ability to look the way he did and, as it was, Lightning still felt that warm tickle through her that always possessed her in his presence.

Lightning traced over his lip, eyes lifting up to Fang's again mischievously. "I love it when you pout at me." Lightning scooted closer to him on the bed, lifting her leg over his to twine and play footsie.

"I don't want you to go either." Fang admitted, twisting closer to her. "I'll miss you."

Lightning bent her head and matched their lips, curling up into his hair, which was long enough to almost bury her hand now in its growing length. She kissed him, possessive and longing. Fang cupped her chin and Lightning sighed into his mouth. Fang eagerly took the opportunity to kiss her back with equal fervor. He stroked her chin, impassioned with his love for this beautiful woman.

When Lightning dipped her head under his chin, Fang held her, comforted with Lightning clasped to his body. They breathed quietly and Lightning curled, resting her head on Fang's shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I don't wanna go," Lightning repeated. "Don't make me go, Fang."

Fang hugged her. "Then don't go."

"But I have to…"

"Then go," Fang advised. "And kick their asses to Tuesday so you can come home to me early."

"I'm still gonna miss you."

Fang kissed her forehead and cradled her to him. It would be a long two-day wait for Lightning's return.

**XXX**

Serah turned in bed. Phantom lips grazed hers as she squirmed. _I felt wanted. _Imagined ghostly arms encompassed her. Serah tugged the blanket higher on her shoulders. _Kiss him like that, Serah._

_I didn't mean to hurt her any further. _Serah cringed. _But the way she kissed me… _Serah fretted. She'd known Vanille liked her, of course. The poor girl flirted with her bad enough that even a blind person would see it, but Serah had always figured that past the first failed advance, when Vanille found out she was straight, it'd all just been playful flirting. Even when Vanille had talked to her about the mystery woman at the game who'd kissed her, she hadn't truly believed Vanille still craved her like that. So much… _it must have been killing her all this time. She's one of my best friends, and knowing that she'd never be more with me 'cuz I'm… straight._

_Am I straight? _Serah shivered. _Does one kiss make me a lesbian? I was practicing, but… _Serah bit her bottom lip, peeping out from the covers. _Good thing Claire's not here. She'd never let me hear the end of it if she thought I liked kissing Van._

Ducking her head back under her sister's covers, Serah tried to keep her mind straight. _I've never kissed anyone before. It's normal that I'd like it… right? And Vanille's my friend, so it's natural that I'd feel safe and comfortable with her… _Serah bit her lip harder at her own inner scoff. _I don't know! I've never looked at Vanille and thought… I mean, she's pretty, and I wish I had her boobs, but it's not like I do Claire's thing, where she used to stare off at pretty girls, and now stares off at Fang. I've never dozed thinking of Vanille on me, or getting intimate with her._ She had with Snow, though, and that had felt equally delicious in her dreams as the testing experiment of kissing Vanille had been. _Uhm…_

_Think, Serah, think! _Serah's lip throbbed a little. _I'm in a gay woman's room; time to think like a gay woman- okay. Hypothetically, just imagine in some other world that I'm… gay, like Claire… oh God. Anyway, I kissed Vanille and I liked it, but I haven't ever kissed anyone before. So how am I supposed to be able to tell or not that I really like girls? Snow's freakin' gorgeous to me, and he's not a girl. _

_Oh- Oh Maker, _Serah gripped the sheets. _I'm bisexual._

Serah shook herself, having quite enough of this hypothetical other-world place. Returning to current reality, she flopped on the bed and took one of Lightning's pillows to squeeze. _What am I gonna do?_

**XXX**

Fang sighed, missing Lightning already when she'd only been gone for but an hour. Getting through the next two days without her was going to be something of a challenge. It'd been quite a while now that Fang had gone without being with Lightning there, with him or just waiting around the bend. He was starting to wonder how he'd lasted all this time without her.

Folding over his laundry, Fang neatly stacked his fresh pile of black T's, silently marveling at the lack of options he had in the shirt category. _Black or white, _Fang sifted through his white shirts. The only originality that showed from the piles was from his coats. _No wonder there. They're all I wore, up until just recent... _Fang glanced down at himself, decked in another white T today. _Hmm._

_Knock, knock, knock! _Fang glanced up at the familiar heavy thudding, instinctively knowing who was waiting behind the door before his voice called out to him. "Fang?" When Fang failed to reply, Asael's uncertainty went tentative. He slowly pushed the door open. "...Are you there, Fang?"

Fang's jaw tightened as Asael came into view. "What is it?" Fang growled. "I don't want to talk, if that's why you're here. You've been more than clear with how you need me this way, _father._"

"Fang," Asael was broken hearted to hear Fang speak to him in such a tone. His boy had never directed such anger at him before. "Please. I just want to apologize."

"Yeah, well, I've heard enough lies from you already." Fang snapped. "Get out."

"Fang-"

"Do you really need me to be a man that bad, Dad?" Fang's voice wavered in his anger to pain. "It disgusts you so much that I look like Mom that you have to quench it, and hide me?" Tears burned his eyes. Fang cursed them. He stood from the piles around him. "That you can't even imagine... caring for me, if I wanted to be a girl?"

"Fang- no," Asael's heart was snapping. "You don't disgust me, Fang. You look just like your mother; how could that ever disgust me?"

"Liar! You hate that I look like her!" Fang's eyes blurred. "Mom died because of me and you loathe that I remind you, like I spite you every day." Fang choked, struggling to regain control of himself. "I saw the way you looked at me_. _The way you've avoided looking at me since my diagnosis. You might not been disgusted with my resemblance, but you hate that I have it, and you hate it on me. That your precious _son _might not be all that you expect of him. That I'm not man enough for your love." Fang turned his back on Asael, picking up a stack of shirts. "Just leave me alone."

"It's not like that." Fang ignored him as he set about putting the stack in the closet. "You are my only child, the only good thing of Anya I have left alive." Fang paused at the sound of his mother's name, then returned to work. "I get scared, Fang. I don't want to lose you too, like I did Anya."

"You're doing a hell of a job of it."

"Anya didn't die because of you, Fang." Fang stilled and looked back. "It's not your fault." Asael shook his head. "A lifetime of fighting and stressing her body beyond its limits killed your mother. Anya was injured in the war, and she never fully healed from it. It made unexpected complications when she gave birth to you." Asael sat on the edge of Fang's bed. Fang remained still, standing and watching his dad. "It's why I got so scared, and wanted you to be my boy. After your mother died, I raised you the best I could the only way I knew how. You hadn't started… developing yet. You were my son.

"When you began to grow… different, I didn't know what to do. You were my boy, and I had hopes it would just go away, like you did. I didn't know how to raise a girl, and I'd brought you up a man so you could be strong and invincible. If you'd become a girl, I… I wouldn't know how to protect you. I wouldn't want you to fight; you'd be too fragile. Something could happen to you. Even if it never showed up at first, you'd be susceptible. To injury, to death… "

"No more susceptible than I would be if I wanted to stay a girl, though."

"But you are, Fang," Asael insisted. "Don't you see? I want you to go through with the operation and take the enhancers so you're stronger. You're capable now, Fang, but you're not invincible. You could still get hurt. But after the operation… I wouldn't have to worry of something happening to you ever again."

"Dad…" Fang bit his bottom lip. "…why did you make all the rules? You stopped personal training with me after. You… you changed. We used to go hunting, to spar and train, but after… "

"I knew I had to play hardball after we found out. I never wanted to just leave you, Fang, but I had to press you harder to keep you as strong and independent and good as you were meant to be. It wasn't easy, either. It still isn't. Seeing so much of her in you… it startles me sometimes. When I look at you and I see her; it's… frightening. I raised you as my son, and when I see you, I see her… and her vulnerability beneath the surface of a capable warrior… " Asael sighed, eyes downcast. "I'm not the perfect father, Fang. But I can't let that happen to you too. You're all I have left…"

"Dad…" Fang understood. It was twisted logic, but he could understand his father's thinking process behind it. Anya had died because fighting and injury had led to complications in her pregnancy. He wanted Fang to be the man he'd always believed because, in his mind, he wouldn't be able to get hurt that way. Anya had been a capable fighter, and she'd been hurt and died of it. To Asael, becoming fully male would prevent Fang from sustaining injury or dying in combat. It wasn't exactly straight thinking, but Fang could accept how his dad had come to believe that way. Fang tried subjecting his dad to some reassurance. "I've been okay all these years as I am…"

Asael ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I haven't decided yet." Fang relented. "I don't know if I want to stay this way or what yet. I… I understand why you did everything, Dad, but… " Fang's eyes darted away skittishly. "If I stayed this way…"

"I would still love you, Fang." Asael filled in. "I admit, I hope it doesn't come to that, but you're still my child. Fang..." Asael sighed. "I know it's my fault, but I know you feel like a man, Fang. I don't want to see you make a lifelong mistake just 'cause you're angry at me or want to please her." Fang bit his lip. "I know you want it too."

"Dad, can you… can you give me a few days? I might want to change. I might not. I still think of myself as a man too right now, but I just… I need a few days, without you pushing me for it. Claire's not here either for a couple days. I just… I gotta figure this out myself. What I really want."

Asael paused a beat. "Okay, Fang." Asael stood. "Thanks for letting me talk to you."

**XXX**

"I don't know what to do." Serah complained. "I like Snow," she held up her hand before Lebreau could interject. "I know, I know, he's not for me, blah, blah, blah, but I like him! He's nice to me. Vanille's just my friend, but after she kissed me… Lebreau, she wanted me so bad, I could _feel _how much she craved me."

"Did you want her back?"

"No! I'm straight! I didn't, I swear! But... I didn't _not _like it, either. I mean, it felt right...but it had to be just 'cuz she kissed well, right? 'Cuz she's experienced. So no! I mean, maybe. I... I don't know. Lebreau!" Serah groaned. "I don't know what to do, Lebreau!"

"Well you're only fourteen, Serah-"

"Why does everyone bring up my age!" Serah hit the table rebelliously. "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I can't experience everything the way everyone else does! I could fall in love too, you know! Why should it be okay for Claire to dream of Fang, but suddenly weird when I dream of Snow! He's a great guy! Claire just doesn't like him 'cuz he has a dick!" Serah paused. "And male features to go with it!"

Lebreau let her finish the rant and waited a second to see if she had anything else to say. When Serah just glared. Lebreau spoke again. "I was just going to suggest, Serah, that since you're younger and less experienced, maybe you just don't know your sexuality yet."

"Nooo," Serah moaned. "I can't be gay! Do you understand how much leverage that would give Claire, Lebreau? I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Serah, calm down." Lebreau soothed. "Forget what Light would say of you,"

"That's easy for you to say," Serah griped.

"And just think about the kiss." Lebreau continued on over her complaints. "Think about your friend, Vanille, and if you really think it was just a fling or not because you're inexperienced in that category. You can tell whether or not you honestly feel something, Serah."

Serah ran a hand through her hair. "I really don't know," she repeated. "Vanille's my friend. I might be making up something out of nothing just 'cuz I feel bad about her crush on me. Or I might actually… which would be so weird! I've never been attracted to a girl before, Lebreau! Claire used to watch them on the beach passing by when she thought I didn't notice, and I never took up after her. I like scruff, for Eden's sake! I don't know what I should do, if I have feelings or not, and if I do, should I even act on them? Vanille's got it hard for me," at Lebreau's eyebrow, Serah cringed. "Not like _that_. But she likes me, and I'm just walking in to all this. What if I tried to date her and I didn't like it? Then have to hurt her more… " Serah sighed. "Right when Snow's ready to jump me, too. This couldn't be worsely timed."

"Razz-berry!"

Lebreau and Serah both looked up at the sound of the drunken call. Stars filled Serah's eyes at the sight of her man, while Lebreau sighed indecently. "Here comes Prince Charming."

Serah didn't hear her. Instead, she was focused on Snow, who was rapidly stumbling over their way. "Razz-berry!" Snow called out, almost tripping on his way over. "My Razz-berry!" Snow dropped to his knees in the sand, still just as tall as Serah at that height. "I bin' thinkin' 'bout you, Razz-berry."

"You have?" Serah was flattered. Seeing Lebreau's look, she shook herself lightly to focus.

"M-hmm." Snow nodded drunkenly, then looked around them suddenly. "Is Light here somewhere?"

"Sis went out of town." Snow turned back to her, eyebrows lifting in disbelief. "Snow, I wanted to- "

"No Elder Razz-Berry?" Snow asked excitedly. "She's gone?"

"For two days, yeah." Serah tried to pull him back to the topic at hand. "But Snow, I- "

"Youu are so priddy." Snow complimented. "'erahh, I wanna kiss you. May I?"

Serah flustered. This was exactly what she wanted and had been dreaming of since the first time she saw him, but just at the moment, after discussing Vanille with Lebreau, it didn't feel like the right time… and Snow was drunk. She kinda wanted Snow to be sober the first time their mouths made love in heaven. The big guy had already half-stood from his kneel and was leaning over to her. "Snow, I- you…we..." Serah blushed.

"Lemtt show 'ou." Snow leaned in to kiss…


	39. Chapter 39

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cyrus squeezed Raina's hand as she looked about in wonder. The sky opened up to them for miles upon miles. The sea stretched far out to the west, an endless vat of deep, healthy blue. With shoes discarded before they arrived, tiny beads of sand trickled between their toes as Cyrus traveled beside his maiden wife.

"Sure is," Cyrus agreed, strolling close beside his wife. He sighed, breathing in the fresh sea air, scented with true nature, a fragrance most rare in Cocoon. Cyrus scanned the beachside bars and eateries, pondering where best it'd be to take his wife.

Raina smiled politely at the people they passed, still taken with this sandy beach and watching the people, Pulse and Cocoon born, intermingle and play together. One girl leaned against her boyfriend on a large beach towel. Two men fondled and caressed each other's faces in the water. One young girl was making sandcastles, and another group of boys were smoking off to the side. People sat amiably around their outdoor tables. Raina quirked an eyebrow at a particular raven girl who was practically wearing seashells and chastity belt. "Cyrus," Raina nudged, looking her way.

Cyrus looked to the direction his wife was and shook his head. "It's a whole new world, hone- _is that Lebreau?_"

Raina was identifying her too. Lebreau's eyes nervously flickered from an older man to a half-hidden girl behind him, young enough to be his sister. She scanned out to the beach. She froze when she spotted Raina, who was already looking her way. Snow's lips touched Serah's.

Lebreau forced her frozen body to work and jumped between them, unfortunately miscalculating, she slid right under them. "Lebreau!" The glass table broke under her weight and Lebreau fell amidst a puddle of glass. Serah moaned. Cringing at the dozens of lacerations to her skin, Lebreau saw Serah lift a hand to Snow's face. Snow held her to him with a hand at the back of her head.

Then suddenly, he was ripped away. "That's my _daughter_!"

"Daddy!"

Lebreau looked to the side to see Cyrus wrestling Snow in the sand after flinging him away.

"Serah, stay." Raina put a hand to Serah's shoulder, then lifted the broken table away.

"Don't hurt him, Dad! He didn't mean it! He's drunk! Dad! Daddy!" Serah slipped out from under Raina as her mother helped pull Lebreau up carefully from the glass.

"Lebreau…" Raina checked the sight of her back. Several shards, small and large, had lodged into Lebreau's exposed back.

Lebreau colored decently. "Hi, Raina…"

Raina pursed her lips. "We'll need tweezers to get some of these out. Come with me, honey." Raina took her hand and started steering Lebreau out. She stopped by the wrestling men's sides and took Serah by the shoulder too. Serah squeaked, about to protest, but silenced at the severe look her mother gave. Serah trudged away, looking back wistfully at Cyrus and Snow.

Raina situated them outside another restaurant and retrieved a pair of tweezers from the lifeguard's first aid kit, then situated behind Lebreau while Serah sat opposite, watching Cyrus own Snow, pinning him to the ground. She rubbed her chin.

"It's been a long time." Raina remarked, tweezing out a silver of glass that made Lebreau shudder. She bit her bottom lip. "Outfit and circumstance aside, it's good to see you, Lebreau."

Lebreau bit harder to keep from smiling guiltily. "I've missed you..."

"A glass-ridden back and attempt to save Serah— You're not getting off that easy, honey."

Lebreau smiled too. "It's good to have you back, Raina."

**XXX**

"Calm yourself, son!"

"Nooo," Snow strained, but in his drunken state, it really was no match. He looked on after the retreating Serah. "Razz-berry… "

Cyrus knuckled him to the jaw. Snow blinked, attention shifting focus to the man on his chest. Knees pinning his arms down, flexibility not strong, Snow was stuck under the guy and aggravated. "You took my Razz-berry."

"That raspberry is my daughter, and Princess of Cocoon."

Snow's eyes widened with realization. "K-King Majes'y!" His eyes darted over to Serah, then back again. "It wasn't me."

"So you're Snow." Cyrus frowned. "Don't I know you from somewhere, son?"

"I'm Fang's fend," Snow's glazy eyes rolled up.

"From elsewhere…" Cyrus thought about it. "Weren't you in the fighter's tournament?"

"'M in alotta tournaments," Snow babbled, lowering his glazy eyes to focus on Cyrus. "Please don' kill me, Highnuss. I was… she wanted me tah kiss hur."

"From my perspective, it looked like she was pushing you away."

"Daddy, don't hurt him!" Serah scuttled up and away from the table Raina had sat them at. Raina sighed. Serah skidded in the sand over to them. "He didn't mean to hurt me, Dad. It's not his fault. I wanted to kiss him too."

Cyrus eyebrows went up.

"Razz-berry." Snow smiled drunkenly. "Did you like it?"

Serah bit her lip, looking to her father. "He's drunk, Daddy. He didn't realize…"

"Snowman!" Gadot rushed over from the entrance of another bar. "Dude, you weren't supposed to invite her dad to the party! This guy's the King!"

"And who're you?"

"Majesty," Gadot dropped to his knees and bowed. "Gadot, your Excellency." He lifted his head. "He didn't mean no harm, man. Snow don' harm nobody. He just got in him one too many tickers, right? Don't execute him. Please. I'll keep him away from your beautiful daughter, sir."

"Hey, noo- " Gadot covered Snow's mouth with his hand. This was a matter of life and death here.

Snow chewed at his fingers.

"Where's his family?" Cyrus asked, not yet budging.

"Dude," Gadot coughed, then corrected himself. "Sir. I am his family; he's my bro."

Cyrus was skeptical. "There's nobody else?"

"…No sir. It's just the two of us."

Cyrus measured Gadot up. "You're one of the fighters too?"

"I'm a brawler," Gadot explained. "Snow's my partner. Look, du-ighness, he's not a bad guy. He just gets ballsy when he's like this, y'know?"

"Ballsy." Cyrus glanced at Serah, who was pleading with him. He looked back to Gadot. "You're Fang's friend too?"

"Yeah! And we know your daughter!" Gadot paused. "Not this one, I mean. Lightning. And I don't mean _know _her, know her, just uhh, we're her friend too. She can vouch for… well, on second thought, she doesn't really like Snow… but she'd tell you he's a good dude!" Gadot fretted. "Look, man, we can keep outta your way and- "

"No." Cyrus shook his head.

Tears filled Serah's eyes. "Daddy?"

Cyrus was clambering off Snow. "You two, both of you. Come with me."

Gadot gulped. "Sir- "

"Shush now. Come."

"Dad!"

"Serah, stay with your mother." Cyrus ordered, leading Snow out by the shoulder. He beckoned Gadot to follow. Gadot looked helplessly on after Snow, then obeyed.

**XXX**

"Fang!" Fang turned in just enough time to be bowled over and crushed to his bed. "Fang you have to stop him!"

"Serah?"

"Please!" Serah cried, burrowing her face in Fang's shoulder. "He's gonna kill them! It wasn't even his fault, but he's going to kill them both!"

"Serah," Fang gripped her by the arms to steady her and lifted Serah above him. Serah squirmed. "Who's going to kill who?"

"Dad!" Serah squeaked, frantic. "He saw Snow kiss me on the beach and now he's going to execute him! For a kiss I wasn't even encouraging! Snow's going to die because of me, and Gadot with him! You have to do something!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Fang slowed her down, "Snow kissed you?"

"Fang!" Serah spazzed. "He's going to die! He's your friend, isn't he? He shouldn't be killed for doing something that I didn't even like!"

Fang paused, still sporting her above him. "You didn't like it?"

Serah started to cry. "His whiskers hurt and scratched my face, okay? Are you happy now? I don't like kissing scruff! Now he's going to die for it 'cuz I encouraged him into it! And Vanille can't even come over to talk to me 'cuz she's heartbroken over me too! And I might-"

"Serah," Serah trembled and Fang lowered her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Serah calm down," Fang hushed. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Serah wept. "Does executing a man for touching you _sound _like something Cyrus would do? He's a protective dad, but I don't think he'd go that far."

Serah stilled, not having considered that. "Well… he's going to punish them somehow! What if they have to do community service hours or something?"

Fang chuckled. "I rather think that'd be good for them."

"Fanggg," Serah groaned, hiding her eyes in his shoulder.

Fang rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I think they're going to be okay." Serah didn't budge. Fang let her lie there on him and masseused her shoulder. "… so you kissed Snow, huh?"

"_He_ kissed _me_," Serah corrected, muffled through Fang's shirt. "But yeah…"

"Not a fan of scruff after all then?"

"I guess not…" Serah sighed. "He wasn't nearly as good V- as he coulda been…" Serah bit her bottom lip. "Don't tell Claire, Fang. Please? She'll never let me live it down if she knows I kissed scruff and didn't like it… and she'll kill him if she knows he kissed me."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out to be enjoyable for you." Fang comforted her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Serah gripped his shirt, then lifted her face from his shoulder to look at him. "It's just, I didn't really want it to be like that. He was all drunk and it didn't mean anything. It wasn't special. Not like… " Serah groaned and hid again. "I was… it's like he could have been kissing any girl. It wasn't… for me."

Fang rubbed her shoulder.

"Urghh!" Serah moaned. "Have I been stupid, Fang? I thought he liked me. I thought… but he was ready and willing to ruin our first kiss when drunk, and he didn't take it slow and easy for me the way a gentleman should on a lady's first. He wasn't mean about it, he's just…" Serah sighed, collapsing fully, miserable. "I don't know what to do." Serah turned her head so she was looking at Fang's chin. "How did it feel, Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"When Claire first kissed you." Serah clarified. "How did it… you know. Did you know then? Were you nervous, or… did you feel anything weird? Besides her mouth, I mean."

Fang smiled faintly, the memory never having left him. It felt so long ago now, when they had shared that first touch. "It _was_ special." Fang admitted. "I was nervous. Claire seemed cool about it; she was the one to kiss me first."

"Well, duh."

"Hey,"

Serah smiled guiltily. "Sorry. Go on."

Fang ruffled her hair for the assumption. "I hadn't really had any experience with girls to lean off of," Serah's smile grew and Fang shook his head, unable to hide his own from peeking out. "Shut up. I had good reason."

"It's really not fair," Serah sighed. "You don't even want them, and yet…"

"I didn't say I didn't want them." Serah arched an eyebrow. "Well, okay," Fang admitted. "It's still just… you should know how I feel." Fang pointed out. "You're flatter than Rygdea; do you like it?"

Serah glared.

Fang held up his hands. "Comparison purposes-wise, you can relate."

"I'll tell on you, buster. Don't think that fresh piece of blackmail isn't good no more." Serah threatened. "Then you'll _really _know what it feels like to be a woman."

"...sometimes, you horrify me a little bit."

Serah rolled off him to the side on the bed, then looked at Fang. "So? How'd you know Claire was your girl when she kissed you?"

Fang shook his head again, eyes on the ceiling. "It's just a different kind of feeling, Serah. It's… right. When she kissed me, it just felt right. She was the only thing that mattered to me, and the feeling was shared. It's hard to describe. Just… when you find the right person, you just sorta know."

Fang turned his head to look at her then. "I know you've been crushing on Snow, Serah, but maybe Claire's right about it too, you know? Especially if you didn't feel anything when he kissed you. Liking someone is good and all, but without any passion, you might not have anything for them at all, ya? It's a give and take trade when you're with somebody. One side can't do everything."

Serah lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She was quiet for a long moment. "What do you think…" _it's Fang. _Serah encouraged herself. _He won't realize. _"Whatt'ya think of Vanille?" Serah asked. "Of her crush on me?"

"That's a perfect example. Vanille is really fond of you. It's not your fault, we're not all gay or anything, but you don't feel the same way for her back, so Vanille's every advance is just like that. She longs for you, but since there's nothing felt on your side, it couldn't ever work. Even, for hypothetical's sake, if you decided to take Vanille up on a date, it couldn't work out because the levels of emotion you feel for one another aren't even measured on the same scale. It'd be a relationship of Vanille giving herself to you, but without feeling that twitch back…"

Serah's stomach dropped. "But, what if… what if the other person _could _feel as much as the first, given some time? Claire wasn't crazy about being married off to a guy in the beginning, and she was kinda bitchy to you, but you wanted her. She eventually got over it to see what a good partner you'd make for her."

"I'm not saying people can't grow to love one another," Fang corrected. "That's actually what kinda happened with me and Claire. When we gave each other a chance and came clean honestly… she still felt for me, even with... You feel more than someone's lips kissing your own. You're wanted, valued. It's just something else, Serah. You feel more." Fang looked apologetically to her. "Forgive me for agreeing with Claire, but I'm not sure Snow's the right guy for you either."

"It's okay." Serah sighed. "You guys are probably right… that I'm not really anything more than another skirt to him…"

"Serah…"

"Well, I'm not." Serah emphasized. "He was nice to me, but I didn't even feel that thing when we kissed… " Serah made a face at him. "Not _that _thing, pervert."

"What?" Fang balked. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Hmph." Serah looked down. "I didn't have a connection with him…" _Not anything like what I was feeling when I touched Vanille… _Serah shivered.

"Fang… uhm, Vanille hasn't been doing much better in the date department than me, right?" Serah bit her bottom lip. "She's been kind of bummed out… had a thing for one of the girls at your tournaments. What… what kinda girl do you see Vanille best with?"

Fang lifted an eyebrow. Serah froze. He considered her. "Hmm, good question." Serah relaxed. "See, Vanille hasn't ever been with a girl before. She's taken to liking them more now, after a first few failed guys, but she's never told me about a particularly special girl before." _Not before you anyway. _

"Well, what kinda guys has she dated?" Serah asked curiously. "Couldn't have been anyone special… or was there?"

"One guy," Fang nodded. "He was probably her only really serious boyfriend."

Serah's brow furrowed. "There was someone special?"

"You could say that. His name was Toffi."

"Toffi?" Serah scoffed.

Fang grinned. "I gave her a hard time 'bout it too. But he meant something to Vanille."

Serah's frown deepened. "Meant something? I thought Van just liked girls."

Fang chuckled. "Well she had to find that out sometime, didn't she? I suspected before she told me."

"Really?" Serah's eyebrows lifted. "You guessed it?" _Fang did?_

Fang nodded, missing her astonishment. "Vanille was always pointing out the pretty girls when we were together. She never really spoke much of the men, but had plenty to say of the girls. Not quite like Gadot and the guys… but she just noticed them more, ya? Casually picking out details about girls when she'd easily pass a good looking guy and not say anything. Stuff like that."

"Okay, okay," Serah waved off. "So what's the story about this Toffi guy? What did she like? Why was he considered serious? What made him so special?"

"Whoa," Fang laughed. "Slow down, Serah. Such a sudden interest in Vanille's previous affairs."

"Well…" Serah coughed. "I… I want to help her. She's been so depressed of late…"

"Talking about Toffi's going to do that? Maybe you oughta tell me about this girl. She's been this way since the tournament hasn't she? What happened?"

Serah sighed at another failed attempt. "Some big-breasted blonde chick was all over her apparently. I didn't see it, but Vanille was telling me how she was her first and all, it got her all wistful for a girl of her own."

"Huh," Fang's mouth quirked. "She never told me."

"She probably didn't want to interfere. You're been going through your own changes and stuff with Claire…"

"I should talk to her. Get her out of her slump. Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all day."

"Umm." Serah looked at the blankets. "She told me she needs a few days…"

Fang's brow furrowed. Serah was clearly upset. He would have to phone Vanille later and see what was up for himself. For now, Serah looked like she needed a desperate change of topic. "Wanna play cards, Serah?"


	40. Chapter 40

"I miss her." Fang doodled on the pillow with his finger.

"Vanille?" Serah glanced up from her book. "Oh, you mean Claire, of course…"

"I'm bored."

"Well, you just spent the past three and a half hours working out. What's not to be bored about when you're doing that?"

"I don't know how I used to pass the time without her anymore." Fang confessed. "Like, what did I _do _with all this time?"

"So go back to sleep," Serah's eyes flickered back over to the page in her book.

"I don't want to sleep. I wanna be with Claire."

"Did they take her communicator?"

"Yeah," Fang sighed. "No tech in the barracks."

Serah abstractedly reached out a hand to pat Fang's shoulder. "There, there. Your master will be back soon enough."

Fang frowned, then pouted adorably. Serah could sortof see the affable part of him that Lightning had fallen so hard for.

_Hard for. Hmm. _Serah pondered. "Fang…" Serah wondered curiously. "Have you gotten hard for Claire today at all?"

Fang blinked. "What?"

"You know… hard, hard. Aroused hard."

"Um…" Fang shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that a yes?" Serah questioned. "I'm just wondering about how often it happens…"

"Uhh…"

"And do girls get warm just as much?" Serah thought aloud. "Or is it just guys that're aroused all the time?"

"…you're scaring me again, Serah."

Serah sighed. "I just wanna know if it's different… how often guys and girls get aroused and all."

Fang gazed his lap. "I'm probably not the best person to use as comparison values…"

Serah peeked at him and flushed. "Fang, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, I know." Fang hesitated. "…Serah?" Serah waited. "Do you see me as a boy or a girl more? Be honest."

Serah closed her book slowly and set it in her lap. "I don't think it should matter how I see you, Fang."

"I just wanna know what you think…"

"It's something Claire told me," Serah admitted. "She doesn't want to influence your choice in who you choose to be. That's why she didn't follow after you that day at the tournament… she said chasing after you would be like pushing her opinions and desires on you, when you had to figure stuff out on your own. It's why she wouldn't tell Asael where you were either. She thought you should have some space for yourself. I don't think I should jeopardize her efforts to remain neutral just to tell you the ways I've come to see you."

Fang bit his bottom lip. "I don't know what I want, Serah."

"You will." Serah sounded much more confident than he had ever felt about it. "It's only been days since you've even been given a choice about it. I mean, if I was in your place, I'd take more than just a few days to think about it." Serah paused. "Not that I'd want to be a guy or anything, that's kinda gross…"

Fang blinked. "Did you just call me and all men gross, Serah?"

Serah flushed crimson. "N-no, I don't mean that! It's gross to think if I was a guy with… not- not that- " Fang quirked an eyebrow at her overreaction. Serah's flush deepened. "Shut up, Fang!" Serah opened her book again and buried her face in it. Her face burned terribly.

"…Serah?" Fang ventured.

"Hmph!"

**XXX**

"Fang," Lightning murmured, twining her fingers in the very roots of Fang's hair. Lightning inhaled breathily, not considering breaking contact for even a second. Fang's leg curled around hers, smooth surface a pillow's brush against her sensitive skin, ripping white hot fire through her veins. Lightning's nails dug into taut flesh and muscles rippled under her fingers. Fang's fingers pressed into her shoulders, her mouth captive to their shared passion as Fang skated against her, grazing her body with that smooth, flawless texture that Lightning hungered for.

_CRASH!_

Lightning jolted awake so bad, she nearly fell off the bed. "Sorry," came the casual apology of one of her temporary roommates from the next-door kitchen.

"No!" Lightning squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fall back into that beautiful dream realm, but all she saw was the dank, black insides of her eyelids. The peaceful sleep she'd been in had left her.

Lightning was out to murder. Sitting bolt upright to squeeze the stupid recruit till he bled, Lightning stiffened as her thighs rubbed together and it became apparent that some aspects of her heavenly dream had crossed over. She glanced down at herself under the blanket and cursed.

"Hsss," Lightning glanced over to see another of her roommates in the bed next to hers staring. She lifted a suggestive eyebrow when she caught Lightning's gaze, then pointedly glanced down at her blanket, then back up to her. A small, knowing smile blossomed across the woman's face. "You moan beautifully under duress."

Lightning glared. "Shut up, Nix." A soft chuckle emitted between the woman's lips. Lightning growled. "Return to your sister, pervert."

Nix eyes glowed one last time before she cuddled back to Stiria on the bed they weren't permitted to be sharing. Stiria wrapped an arm around Nix's middle and tugged her close. Lightning felt a hot flash of jealousy at their positioning and wished Fang was there, especially as Stiria leaned over Nix's shoulder and started kissing her, antagonizingly rubbing her hand over Nix's body. Lightning turned away with another curse, silently vowing to accidentally kill the both of them in tomorrow's testing.

Grumpy and frustrated, Lightning hauled her ass up to take another cold, lonely shower. "Bloody women."

**XXX**

Fang returned from the kitchen to see that Serah had passed out on him before he could bring her up something to eat. Setting her plate down on the edge of the dresser, Fang smiled. He crossed over to the bed and took the book that lay limply between spread fingers on the mattress.. Setting it down on the nightstand, Fang tugged up the blanket over Serah's arms. Serah's fingers tightened around the blanket and she turned, bunching more of the blanket to her.

_Looks like a couch night for me. _Serah's hair peeping out from under the covers of his bed inevitably reminded Fang of Lightning. Fang sighed, wishing it was she who was snuggled up in his bed instead. _One more day. _Fang reminded himself. _She'll be back the day after tomorrow._

Assuring himself of that, Fang turned over to his bathroom to take a shower. He remembered to take in clothes beforehand, then quietly shut the door behind him and stripped of his layers. Fang peeked into the mirror. Wishing Lightning was there, Fang sighed and stepped into the shower, remembering her roaming eyes the last time she stepped into this room when he was pantless. He turned on the spigot and let warm water shower down over him. He rested his head against the shower wall. How her gaze had dipped to his legs and she'd smiled, liking what she saw. Or when she'd reached down and actually touched him…

Fang tilted his head forward, searching for that beauty she so easily found in him under his stiff center, something that always happened when Fang thought about Lightning's touch too much. She aroused him so easily, Fang could barely help it. Even when she was just there, Fang was excited enough about her to get hard. Fang knew her much better now, and Lightning had assured him more than once that the powerful attraction he felt for her was okay and actually encouraged, but Fang was still a little hesitant. Lightning was so much more than just a girl who aroused him, and she knew that alright, they were at the stage of their relationship that Lightning knew Fang had done this before and liked it, but…

Fang throbbed for her. "Claire…"

**XXX**

"Fannng," Lightning groaned, pulling the knob of the shower out further in an attempt to get more cold water faster. Lightning's recent dream was hot on her memory banks. _I want you so bad. _Lightning gripped the nozzle and forced it colder yet.

**XXX**

Fang touched himself, eyes closed as he tried to pretend that Lightning was in the shower with him, fingers lacing over him delicately, but curious. So very curious. He grunted in the back of his throat.

**XXX**

The nozzle broke off with a loud snap. Lightning's eyes darted open to the now-limp showering nozzle in her hand. She huffed as cold water continued to spray down upon her, then hid the broken piece behind the shampoo in the corner. She shivered in the cold water, cursing her body for being so slow to take up the hint to settle down. But in her mind's eye, Fang was still there.

**XXX**

It was amazing how much she could be with him, even when she wasn't there. Fang's memory of her was so strong, he could practically feel her lips on his, even as his hand moved of its own accord. _I love you so much. _Fang inhaled deeply, short of breath. Salty sweat mingled with the warm waters of the cascading shower. Fang groaned.

**XXX**

Lightning was almost crying, she wanted to touch herself so bad. Torrents of freezing cold shower water sprayed down upon her. Lightning's grip on the shower rail was white-knuckle tight.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Lightning," Betha's voice muffled through the door. "Ten minutes and we're up again for more workout into the night. You better hurry up in there."

_Why now? _Lightning gritted her teeth and groaned. _Fanng._

**XXX**

Fang rested.

**XXX**

Stiff and cold in discomfort, Lightning dressed, miserably marching off to a whole new night of testing.

**XXX**

"Cyrus," Raina glanced behind her shoulder down the hall. "I've found her."

Cyrus followed his wife down to a familiar doorway and shook his head when he peeped inside behind her. "Good Eden, Fang! Your bedroom is quite the popular hangout for my daughters!" Cyrus stepped in behind Raina and crossed the room over to Fang. He put a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Claire…" Fang mumbled, half sleeping, he turned on the couch and reached for Cyrus arm. "Missed you…" Fang tugged his arm down and curled over to it. Bowing his head, he lowered his lips to Cyrus skin and started kissing him. Cyrus lifted an eyebrow.

"Fang," Fang gradually started kissing up his arm. "Fang."

"Mmm," Fang sleepily tugged Cyrus closer. "Really… missed you… " Cyrus tried tugging his arm back, but Fang's grip was iron solid. Fang pulled Cyrus' arm to his chest and snuggled around it, resting his head in the crook of his arm. "Such… beautiful… kiss…"

"Fang," Cyrus lifted his other hand to Fang's shoulder and gave the kid a little shake. "Wake up, Fang."

"Mmnm," Fang's eyes flickered. "Claire…" Running his fingers down the arm he'd grabbed to snuggle, Fang felt an unusual thickness and…hair. More hair than Lightning had… Fang lifted his eyes from the arm that was too thick and fuzzy.

"Cyrus!" Fang yelped, dropping his arm, he frighted so bad, the couch tipped back before slapping back down to the ground again. Fang gawked at Cyrus for several moments of stunned surprise before glancing down at his blanket-covered lap. He lifted his chin back to Lightning's father quickly. "W- what… g-good morning, Cyrus, I… "

"Miss Claire, it seems." Cyrus gave Fang a stern look. "Fang, are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"N-No!" Fang squeaked. "Cyrus, no! I w-wouldn't! Not until we're marri- "

"I was just kidding," Cyrus chuckled. "Settle down, Fang. The pure terror in your voice reassures me enough." Cyrus patted his shoulder.

Fang gulped.

"I fell asleep." Serah admitted tiredly. She looked around. "Where's my book?"

"Hey, Fang," Cyrus nodded. "Why don't you come join Raina and me after breakfast? We're going to be sparring on the hill in your backyard, and Claire's told me more than once of your skill with a spear. Raina and I have seen you fight too, not to mention your superman hold there a minute ago…" Cyrus shook his head. "As you have it, I'm actually a spear specialist too, Fang, and Raina knows the basics. Her specialty lies elsewhere, but as I hear, you train like this, don't you? Perhaps we could both teach each other something. Besides," Cyrus grinned, friendly. "it'll help you pass the time until Claire gets back."

"Eww. They're subjecting you to parent time."

"No, I'd love to." Fang corrected. "Yeah, Cyrus. That sounds… it sounds good." Fang's eyes darted back down to his lap discreetly. Serah coughed, drawing Fang's attention. She gave him a knowing look. Fang flushed.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not in favor of waking up at 6 in the morning to work out. I'm going back to bed." Serah laid back down and pulled the covers up. "Night!"

Cyrus stood from his crouch Fang had dragged him down into and smiled, first at Raina, then to Fang. "We'll see you soon, then, Fang?"

"Yeah… I'll be there shortly."

Raina nodded. "We'll see you outside, Fang."

"Stay out of trouble, Serah." Cyrus and Raina turned to go. When they'd been left, Serah coughed, then snorted knowingly.

"You're so hopeless, Fang."


	41. Chapter 41

Fang's spear clashed with Cyrus' and the boy forcibly pushed back the man, whirling at the disruption in the air behind him to block Raina's falchion- only to startle in surprise at the new appearance of a whip, which was wrapped twice around his spear hilt. Fang's surprise was enough to give Raina the advantage and Raina cleanly yanked back, pulling Fang's spear from his loosened grip.

Fang blinked, suddenly weaponless.

Buff arms wrapped under his shoulders and jerked his arms back, clamping his arms up in a tight hold. Fang lifted his foot to kick back- and found the tip of a falchion just under his neck. Fang wriggled in Cyrus grip, then stopped when the falchion tip touched his sensitive skin. "Okay, okay!" Fang conceded. "Uncle."

Raina smiled and dropped her sword. Cyrus released him. Fang stared at Raina's limp whip hand, then looked to Cyrus. "The whip's not her specialty, Fang. She's just good with it."

Fang would blame it on the way he said it, or maybe it was his own rising lust in his relationship with Claire, but his mind went straight to the gutter. Cyrus saw it too; he grinned.

"Oh, Cyrus." Raina reprimanded, shaking her head. "Stop that. Fang, are you alright?"

Fang rubbed at the spot on his shoulder where Raina had earlier elbowed him to break a hold. "I'm okay, nothing serious." Fang assured her, a little embarrassed. "I can't believe you guys beat me." At Cyrus look, Fang added. "So quickly."

Raina sheathed her blade and bent to pick up Fang's spear. "I'm sure Claire's showed you she's no delicate flower either." Raina held out the weapon to Fang.

Fang took it, fingers brushing Raina's as he clasped the spear. "Yeah, but... you fight like me, or my dad. Like Yuns. All of your family- except Serah, I mean, unless I missed something... "

Raina smiled kindly, laying a gentle hand on Fang's shoulder. "We fought in a war effort too, Fang, and we've been at it much longer. Cyrus and I may not be at our prime we were twenty years ago," Cyrus grinned again. "But there's no shame in being beaten two to one against equally as trained fighters."

_Would I still have lost if I was manlier? Bigger? Stronger?_

Cyrus nodded his assurance to the boy. "Claire's a stubborn loser too. Girl never learned how to lose without regret or reprimand, but we can't take them all! No one's invincible, Fang."

_Invincible... _Fang squirmed inside. _But what if I could be? For Claire. I could protect her..._

_She likes me as I am._

_She said she'd like you as a man, too. _Fang bit his bottom lip.

Raina rubbed his shoulder. "You're very good with a spear, Fang. Very adept. Asael trained you in Anya's ways?"

Fang focused at his mother's mention. "When I was younger, yeah." Fang nodded. "He taught me customs and fighting of the Yuns... I learned some on my own, later, after our sessions... lessened."

"Have you been sparring anyone?" Cyrus questioned.

"Not before the tournaments with Claire," Fang admitted. "I usually just fight beasts."

"You haven't had sparring partners besides the tournaments?"

"Nah, not in awhile."

Cyrus was astounded. "You sure don't fight like it! There's a difference between fighting fiends and fighting people. Human fighters have a higher perceptive cognizance of events, much more so than animals, but you were still interpreting our every move! You're sure you haven't fought other fighters since, Fang?"

Cyrus stood impressed. "We may have to make a regular practice of this, Fang. If you're this intuitive to it now, I think we could look forward to you beating both Raina and I, even at once."

Fang started. "Really? You..." He shuffled shyly. "You'd want to take the time to spar with me like that?"

Raina's lips pursed at Fang's evident surprise.

"Of course," Cyrus volunteered. "There's so much more you could learn about combatian fights, Fang. We could teach you. And, you know, there aren't many opportunities for fiend attack in Cocoon. It's all rather tame. Perhaps you could teach Raina and I a thing or two about fiend battling while we're at it."

"For as long as we're here," Raina nodded delicately. "Claire wishes for us to regularly spar with her all the time. We could make it a family event. Would you like that, Fang?"

Fang could barely believe it. "You _want _to train me?" The Farrons' had never made any bother or fuss about his body, either. Fang could be comfortable and actually dress for workout, without self-conscious worry about disapproval or his body. "Cyrus... Raina..."

Raina smiled warmly, hurting for Fang by his disbelief of the small gesture alone. "You know, Fang," Raina lifted her hand to Fang's chin where the boy was astoundedly staring. "You are going to marry our daughter... you don't have to call us by name if you don't want to." Fang looked confused. Raina's voice was as gentle as the fingers on his chin. "You already feel like our child enough," Raina stroked down his cheek, as a tender, loving mother would that Fang had never had. "...You could call me Mom, if you wanted... if you were comfortable enough."

Fang's eyes watered. This time, Raina was caught by surprise when she suddenly found herself caught in two strong arms. Fang hugged and squeezed her for the life of him, so deeply touched, he couldn't even speak. He tried and mumbled. Raina squeezed him back, cradling his head to her shoulder. She could feel him trembling very lightly. "Shh," Raina soothed, rubbing Fang's back, holding him like he was her own. She whispered assurance to him quietly. "You'll be okay."

Half a moment later, arms circled both of them from behind Fang and Fang found himself the flan center of a jelly sandwich**. **"And I'll be your daddy," Cyrus told him.

Fang's conflicting heartfelt burst at that, and he laughed once, tears clouding his eyes and blinding him temporarily. _They're real, _Fang thought, savoring the best part. _I've landed the most beautiful girl of both our worlds, and the most loving, accepting, complete family I could never even dream of. _Fang didn't even want to let go, he was so comfortable. Claire was perfect and she'd brought him into the perfect family; Fang never wanted to break apart from them. He would always protect them now. These Cocoon foreigners, the planet peacemakers, they were his family.

Fang made a vow that day.

**XXX**

From the upstairs window gazing out from the room, Asael's chest tightened at the sight of Fang embraced by both his soon-to-be inlaws. His stomach clenched with an irrational scorn of jealousy that Fang would be so happily taken with the Farron family.

_Of course he's taken with them. Look at them, accepting him so readily, when he could be made perfect..._

Asael swallowed hard and turned away from the window, not yet defeated, but close.

**XXX**

"Hey there, girlfriend!"

"Hey, Vanille," Serah shivered, cradling the phone closer to her ear. "Listen, I- "

"-'m not here! But thanks for your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you if I like you enough."

Serah sighed and waited for the beep. "Vanille, it's me." Serah started again. "I know you're staying home to avoid me the next couple days and I understand that completely, I just… " Serah gulped. "I… I wanted to make sure you're alright and everything, hear a familiar voice, you know…talk. I… umm." Serah closed her eyes. "Just give me a call back when you're ready to. I… Imissyou." Serah mumbled. "See you later. Bye!" Hanging up the phone, Serah cursed silently to herself and glared at the little digital unit. Angry and afraid, she pitched back and threw the unit at the wall. "Take that, you stupid little…upsetting…thing…" Realizing in that moment that Vanille could only call her back through that phone, Serah scrambled off the bed after the device and frantically picked it back up. She tried to turn it on. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" The little projected screen fizzed and died. Serah cursed again and threw it at another wall. She dove for her bed and tried to bury herself in the mattress.

"It's not fair." Serah groaned, miserable. First Snow had been taken from her, and now Vanille was too hurt and consumed in getting over her to answer an important phone call! All in two days! Who was going to disappear next; Lebreau? Raina _had _been very alarmed at her state of undress…

"Daughter!" Serah started. "Is that my child, burying herself in the woe of despair?"

"Daddy!" Serah bounced up from the bed and glued herself to Cyrus within seconds. "Daddy, please let him go! It wasn't his fault! I seduced him! I've been seducing him for weeks! He doesn't deserve to rot in prison and die for it! Please!"

"Oh Serah," Cyrus patted her back, then lifted her cleanly up and carried her to the bed. "Don't worry about your hefty gentleman. He won't be dying by the sword. Not today anyway."

Serah separated from Cyrus on the bed, still fretting. "Where'd he go? What'd you do with him, Dad?" She swallowed nervously, eyes down. "He's not… you didn't give him community service, did you?"

Cyrus chuckled, still massaging Serah's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about the young man, Serah. You'll get to see him soon, I'm sure of it." Serah twitched. "I came to talk to you, honey."

"Age isn't everything, Dad." Serah protested meekly. "He's a good guy. He just drinks a little more than most."

"So I observed," Cyrus inclined his head. "You're taken with him, honey?"

Serah sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

"Serah," Cyrus hugged her to his side. Serah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you, honey. I've spoken with Snow myself, and he sounds like a nice guy… but not the kind of man I'd want to see my daughter with. It goes beyond a simple age difference; on some level, I know you know that too. I know you like Snow because he's a big bear to you, and scruffy on top of that, but honey… "

"I know, Dad." Serah agreed miserably. "He's a drunk, homeless womanizer that's not good for me or in the least prepared to rule a country beside me."

"I was going to say he'd crush you, but those are good points too."

Serah reddened. "Dad!"

"I want you to find somebody who'll care and love for just you, Serah. Claire's been getting along with Fang rather well, and that might be pushing you to think you should hurry too, but there's no rush, my girl. You're going to find someone someday who loves and cherishes who you are, Serah. They'll only have serious eyes for you, and you'll know how much they care. It might be an unexpected friendship turned more or even someone you didn't originally find attractive, but grow to love." Serah whimpered, curling against him. "I know you hate hearing it honey, but you're still young and have plenty of time to find the person that's solely for you; Claire waited until she was seventeen to find love, and even then, it was half-unexpected." Cyrus shook his head, holding her close. "You'll know when you find it; and it won't just be a physical attraction you're trying to force."

"How will I know?" Serah asked, tears muffled through his shoulder. "How am I supposed to know, Daddy? Tell mee."

"You just will," Cyrus assured her, hearing the crying in her voice. He rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll feel right, perfect; you'll know, Serah."  
>Cyrus soothed her. "Shh, baby, don't cry." Kissing the top of her forehead, Cyrus pulled away a little and lifted a hand to Serah's face to brush away her tears. "It's okay, honey." Cyrus smiled warmly for her. "I brought you a little surprise."<p>

Serah dragged a hand across her other cheek. "You did?"

"Well, actually not a little one." Cyrus nodded. "They're rather big. I left them outside your bedroom. Go and see."

Giving her dad a dubious look, Serah extracted herself and went to peek outside the door.

Her eyes widened. "Gadot?" They traveled over to the second behind him. "Snow!" Serah rushed out and pitched herself at him anyway. Snow smiled and picked her up as Serah's arms wound around him as far as she could reach. "You're okay!" Serah buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought he was gonna hurt you or move you across the country or make you do service!" Serah squeezed as hard as she could.

"Nope," Snow chuckled, hugging her back. "I'm here."

"I'm so glad. I'm so, so- " Serah froze. "This isn't goodbye, is it? You're not… restricted from me?"

"So long as I behave, no." Snow gave her another squeeze before setting her down. "Cyrus sat us down… we had a talk."

"About?" Serah looked between Snow and Gadot again. "Why are you two dressed like that? You look like…" Serah's eyes widened. "You're castle guards! He gave you a job?" She gawked.

"That was one of our understandings," Snow nodded. "Cyrus said he'd give us a chance to make something of ourselves."

Gadot puffed proudly. "You're looking at two of Fang's finest, private security." Serah could hardly believe it.

"He gave us another shot," Snow nodded. "With a few restrictions, we'll be full time working soldier duty, and quartered with them here. He's really giving us a lucky break. We're not gonna screw it up either."

"No sir," Gadot agreed. "Not with the babes that work here. Plus we're right on site with Fang, working in the castle! Do you know how many women would kil-"

Snow elbowed him. "In any case, we get to work and live here on pay and room and board."

Serah wanted to hug him again. "Let's go tell Fang." She started down the hall with them, but then paused. "Hang on." Rushing back into her bedroom, Serah caught Cyrus as he was leaving and squeezed him around the middle. "I love you, Daddy."

**XXX**

Raina fired three consecutive shots at the moving targets. Fang's eyes widened to see the small bullethole punctured straight through the middle of each. Raina smiled. "Sharpshooting? Sharpshooting's your specialty?"

"Precision sniping," Raina corrected.

"A sniper?" Fang gawked. "Suddenly, I'm really glad you all still like me... Cyrus wouldn't come spear me in my sleep, right?"

"That depends what the original offense was." Fang clenched his legs together, horrified, mind amuck of memories with Lightning. "Cyrus has revoked many a man's manhood for catching on too close to his daughters." Raina tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Like your friend Snow,"

Fang's eyes widened in horror. "Cyrus de-manned Snow?"

Raina chuckled, returning her focus to the moving targets. "I'm just kidding with you, Fang."

Fang watched her for a moment, waiting for signs of fallacy, then breathed out a sigh of relief when Raina only smiled before firing more perfect shots through her original ones. "Uhm, Raina?" Raina glanced his way. "Did something happen… I mean, Snow, is he…?"

"You'll see him soon enough, Fang." Raina assured. "Cyrus wouldn't execute a man for merely taking an interest in his daughter, alarming enough as it proved to be to see Snow for the first time. To my understanding, Serah provoked much of the attention as well."

"Okay," Fang agreed, wondering what had become of his friend. "It wasn't really Serah's fault. She was just crushing, like a normal teenager. Snow…uhh, he just happened to return the feelings." Raina lifted an eyebrow. Fang realized his error. "Not physically!" Fang chimed back in, quick. "Nothing physical! Just a mutual attraction between friends. Snow's attracted to most little girls."

Raina tilted her head at that. Fang's eyes widened. "Not- Not like that either! Little girls as in smaller ones- shorter- not all young like Serah, he just likes to feel big…" Fang scrambled as his continued slip of tongue. "Big like a protector! So he's like a bear to them- like a big teddy bear, only… " The corner of Raina's mouth was lifting. "He…I… nevermind." Fang bit his tongue. "He didn't tell me anything."

Raina started smiling again kindly. "It's okay, Fang. Cyrus went to speak to Serah about it. I'm sure she would have come out to him anyway. Keeping secrets is not one of Serah's strongsuits." Fang's stomach pitched. He tried to steady his gun and nearly missed the whole moving target boards.

"Hold it like this, Fang." Raina instructed, holding her firearm out for Fang to observe. Fang lowered his weapon and watched Raina shoot off a few more. She nodded for Fang to try, then stepped over before he shot and lifted her hands to his arm to correct his hold. She steadied his hand and slowly trekked with the target, guiding him gently. Raina dropped her hands away after a moment and Fang followed the target a few seconds more before shooting. His bullet pinged through the fourth ring of the target. "There you go," Raina nodded. "Just keep it level like that. These are only handguns, so there's nothing weighing down the far end."

"Claire's pretty sharp at this," Fang admitted after shooting off a few more shots. "She even shoots fiends _while _flipping! Upsidedown, even."

"She's flipped and shot, has she?" Raina went to her elaborate, triple-decked carrying case to switch guns, smiling to herself. Lightning reserved her showy acrobatics for those she wanted to impress.

"She's so agile," Fang nodded, "Nimble all over the place, and super flexible." Fang reconsidered those words, then cursed. "Except not that I would know how fle- "

Raina chuckled, shaking her head. "You don't need to explain, Fang. I know you two are in love." Fang swallowed as Raina turned back to him, smoothly churning gunblade folding out of gun holster holding. "Cyrus likes to be the protector over his daughters, but we're all relatively sure that nothing's going to break you and Claire apart. Cyrus will threaten, but you're both in love. Intimacy will happen. I was surprised enough Claire never dated anyone before you. You're both still teenagers at a first serious relationship; Cyrus understands as much as I do." Raina gave him a kind look. "He just likes to hassle you a little more than most."

Fang nodded, but looked back to Raina quickly. "We haven't- I mean… I respect Claire enough to wait for her."

Raina laughed again lightheartedly. "I more expect Claire's rather putting up a fight about that one." Fang blushed, not sure if he should be talking about this or not. Would Claire want him speaking of this to her- _their_- mom? "I know you'll take care of Claire, Fang. I hope she's taking care of you just as much."

"She is." Fang blurted.

Raina's eyes were soft. "Good." She looked away, back at the targets. "I know this isn't the most comfortable topic to discuss with parents, Fang, but if you ever need to-"

"I'll come to you." Fang promised. "Thanks…Mom."

Raina found she rather liked the way the word sounded on Fang's tongue coming off to her. "Or Cyrus," Raina added. "He may scare you a little more about it, but Cyrus isn't blind either. He'd help."

Fang chuckled nervously. "Okay… I'll come to you first, and if you're not available…maybe Dad then."

With her aura of constant comfort, Fang meant it too. "Let's try this piece now," Raina suggested, holding up the gunblade for Fang to take. "I'm sure Claire would love to shoot with you in the nge sometime; she'd like to see you with her weapon."

For the next couple hours, Fang was an attentive student while Raina instructed and practiced with him. By the end of the session, Fang felt much more confident with the projectile weapon than he'd ever had with a gun and had enjoyed Raina's company immensely. There was just something about Raina, something so warm and comforting that Fang hadn't even known it could be there, but with Raina, Fang didn't just have a parent substitute, he had a mother. Absent of a mother's full love and warmth to that hour, Fang had no idea of what he'd been missing. Now that he had a taste, he was even more determined never to let them go. Fang was falling fast in love with his new family; a little sister, a mother and another father, and Claire…

"Nice shot," Raina complimented, spotting his bullet in the second ring. "We'll make a sharpshooter of you yet, Fang." Looking his way, Raina's eyes lifted to where Fang's hair was growing out, all ruffled and in a dizzy huff, seemingly straight out of the bed. It suited him rather well; Raina would agree with Claire as well. Fang was beautiful. It was a shame he had such trouble seeing himself that way; even as a lad, he had enough boyish charm to win over just about anybody.

"What is it?" Fang asked, spotting Raina observing him. "Am I sooty?"

"Anya would be so proud of you, Fang."

"Heh,"Fang looked down shyly, biting his bottom lip. "Never heard my mom talked about so much." When Fang lifted his gaze again, Raina could see the hope in his eyes, clouded with years of doubt in himself. "Do you really think she would be? Proud of me, I mean."

"I'm sure of it, Fang." Raina told him resolutely. "Anya was passionate about you even before you were born, even before you showed. I knew Anya, Fang, we were friends for years between and before negotiations; you're just the kind of child she wanted to raise. Smart, brave, honorable and good-hearted. You're just what she wanted, Fang."

Fang's lip trembled a bit. He bit it to still, then gathered up his courage. "Raina… do you think I'm really a girl after all too?"

"I don't think it matters, Fang." Raina stated carefully. "Whether truly male or female, it doesn't make your person." Fang looked to her, forehead creasing. "You've gone your whole eighteen years of life thinking and acting like you were male," Raina continued. "You've grown up to be strong and a protector with your moral values and beliefs; none of which will change, even if you decide you want to stay the way you are."

"But…" Fang shuffled, handing Raina back the gunblade she'd been letting him borrow. "It's my identity… whether Claire calls me her boyfriend or girlfriend… husband or wife. I just…"

Raina's hand found its way to his shoulder, "Fang," she squeezed. "You're unique. You have a choice many of us will never get to choose about our bodies, but it's not going to change you. Not in the way you're afraid of. Whatever you decide: to stay this way, fully change, or even just half pick, it's not going to make Claire or any of us love you any less." Raina bowed her head more to stay eyelevel. "I know my daughter. She may have her preferences; we all do, after all, but she's still going to feel for you any way you are. She's in love with you, Fang. No operation's going to change that or diminish her feelings."

"Claire's been so accepting of me… I'm starting to want to stay," Fang confessed. "For her. She's willing to accept me as a man, and already has in so many ways… I want to accept myself as a woman for her. She deserves to have me as she wants, after everything she's done…"

Raina lifted her hand to brush back a few locks of that wild hair. "I'm sure Claire's desires will factor into your decision," Raina spoke truthfully. "Just as I'm quite as sure that Asael's will too. You're in the middle of a battle between two people you love most. Fang… choosing one over the other doesn't mean you love the one any less. You've been trying to be comfortable with your body for Claire for a little while now; she sees that too. But if you can't feel that, that comfort level with yourself, you should go through with the operation, Fang. Claire knows you love her and that you've been trying. It's already more than enough."

"But it's been working!" Fang choked. "Claire, she's… I'm more comfortable with myself than I've ever been. I've been seen by my friends, and they're okay with me, and no one in your family's ever been weird or cruel to me about it… I can even look in the mirror without cringing now!" Fang's usually smooth accent was pained. "I think, with even just a little more time as me, with all the support you've shown me, I could really…"

Raina waited a beat, detecting something quite interesting. "You're afraid of the acceptance, Fang?"

"No, I… " Fang dropped his head, leveling eyes to the ground. "A little, yeah. It's just…" Fang sighed. "Everyone who's learned about my condition since has been so nice to me about it. First with Rafford, then Vanille and Claire and all of you, even my newer friends were okay with it… it wasn't a big deal for any of you."

"Fang-"

"But my dad," Fang interrupted, continuing his thought. "Dad's the one who made me so afraid of it in the first place; that I wouldn't be accepted… that I'd be a freak if I told people. Dad and Skelt are the only two who've wanted me to change over so bad. Skelt just wants to experiment on me, so he doesn't matter much, but Dad… " Fang lifted his eyes back up to Raina, searching for answers. "Dad doesn't even want me to have the option. Even after he apologized to me, he was still trying to tell me that changing was for the best. None of you are like that. You all keep telling me it's my choice and to consider both sides and what I want, but Dad…" Fang swallowed. "I know it's hard for him to look at me, and he's only done the best he could after Mom died, but if I want to stay as I am… he was wrong. I've felt like a half-male freak all my life, but if even I can accept myself like this, maybe even change my identity perspective… he was always wrong."

Fang was practically pleading with her. "For eight years, he's told me how deformed I am because of my condition and psyched me up to get myself fixed. Raina…"

Raina hugged Fang. Fang squeezed his eyes shut, just trying to stop the tears.


	42. Chapter 42

Cyrus laughed heartily. "No wonder you hate horses, Fang! Sit like this!" Cyrus demostrated the proper way to saddle a horse. Fang tried to copy, but when the horse started moving again, it still hurt. He winced terribly, gripping the leash in a white knuckled grip.

Cyrus shook his head, watching Fang's pony-sized mare take him in circles around the pen as he struggled not to cry out. "I do still expect grandchildren some day, Fang!"

"Gah," Fang gave up. Balanced on the horse with the reigns, he kicked one leg over the side of the horse so he was side-saddled and rode like that. Cyrus roared with laughter, but Fang found the ride much more comfortable.

"I don't even know how you're balancing like that," Cyrus chuckled, watching the mare take Fang in the same circles under the darkening sky. "That's a ridiculous way to ride, Fang! You're going to fall off!"

"Funny," Fang went ramrod straight, eyes honing to the speaker in seconds. "I think he's rather cute that way."

"Claire!" Hopping off his horse mid-ride, Fang raced over, the speed of a bullet propelling him onward until he met Lightning and swooped her up right off her feet and half-spun as he pulled her down to him. Lightning's lips met his mouth as soon as she was close enough to reach him and Fang's eyes closed contentedly, warmth and life rushing back through him so fast and strong, Fang wondered how he had lived, or even functioned these past two days without her. Fang squeezed her close and cherished her, unable to ever have enough of his Claire.

Lightning gasped gently, feeling the same flood of warmth and happiness as Fang as he held her. She melted into Fang's arms against his body, all the tension from tests and trials days before simply dissolving away into nothingness in his presence, held securely in those powerful arms. Now that she was back with him, Lightning couldn't imagine what had possessed her to leave this beauty for such a long span. She'd make it up to him with endless kisses and all of her love.

"Claire," Fang mumbled through their make out. "I missed you," Fang's tone came out a little huskier than he'd intended. "So much."

"Maker," Lightning half moaned. "Me too, Fang." She kissed him, long and deep. There was no flavor in the world better than the smooth texture of those lips, Lightning was sure. "I'm sorry I left."

"Did you win?" Fang asked breathlessly. "I expected- thought- tomorrow..." Lightning's lips had a way of mesmerizing and freezing his thoughts so that all he could focus on was her.

"I did," Lightning confirmed. "I beat them and came home early for you."

Fang got a little tight between the legs. He could feel Lightning smile through thier kisses when she felt it. Lightning started to reach down between them.

"What, no hug for your father?" Cyrus interrupted, startling Lightning out of her trance. He slid off his horse as she pulled back, but not far enough that Fang would miss her. Only to look over his shoulder at Cyrus. "Dad."

"Ahh, daughter. So nice of you to notice me!"

Lightning sighed. "Be right back," Lightning told Fang, who mewled. Lightning parted from Fang, who stayed right where he was with his back to Cyrus, and went over to her father. She reached around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm back, Dad."

"Ahh, the love of a child." Cyrus kissed her forehead then looked up at Fang. "You kids behave yourselves!" Cyrus surprised both Fang and Lightning then by leaving them to fetch Fang's horse. Lightning returned to Fang quickly, eying her father's turned back before her gaze traveled more favorably to Fang again. She glanced down at his baggy jeans, the clothing he still wore for obvious reasons, especially now with her. She could fairly easily detect his bulge, even through his looser layers.

"I should help you with that." Fang inhaled sharply. "Since I caused it and all," Lightning went on. "It's only fair."

"Are you..."

"I'm always warm around you, Fang." Lightning snuggled into his side, under his arm. "Let's go to the roof."

Fang kissed her and meant it; the world was so dark without Lightning Farron in his life.

**XXX**

"Are you tired?" Fang asked, combing his fingers through her hair. He didn't blame Lightning for liking long hair. He was starting to grow rather fond of it, too.

"No, I'm okay." Lightning rebuked, cuddled right up against him, pressed to his body. With her top leg curled over his and her bottom pressed to his, she could feel his intimidating size between her legs. The scruff of his jeans rubbing her thighs where her shorts cut off. Lightning was practically dizzy with curiosity and desire, knowing exactly how she'd like to be positioning with Fang this instant.

Combined with the last two days of frustrating, hard work, Fang's warm press to her body was practically sending her over the edge. She felt dreamy in this half-exhausted, contented, but yearning state. There was so much she wanted to do with Fang, so much she couldn't do with him. Not yet. Unfocused eyes casting down between them, Lightning's desire only spiked at the sight of Fang there. She squeezed her thighs together a little bit and massaged over Fang. He groaned, hold on her shoulder tightening back. Lightning was fast in love with the sounds of his pleasure, and the dual knowledge on top of it that she was the cause.

"Fang," Lightning's voice was thick and husky with pent up desire. Her hand wavered at the lip of his jeans. "Can I?"

Fang groaned, already twitching. "Yes," he breathed, "Claire..."

Lightning was already nimbly undoing his belt. Lightning gently tugged the zipped down, avoiding his sensitive bulge through his boxers. Fang caught her eyes and Lightning smiled, warming him all over as her fingers grazed over his belly. She progressed slowly to his waistline, then slipped inside his boxers and touched him. Fang inhaled sharply as Lightning's eyes fluttered, then closed. She rested her head against his chest, fingers massaging down his length idly as she rested.

"I dreamed about you." Lightning mumbled, contentedly faint.

"...Yeah?" It was always somewhat more difficult to form coherent thoughts when Lightning was close to him like this, but doubly so when she was actually touching him. Stroking him. Caring for him. Even if Lightning was new to this and didn't exactly know all the steps, Fang wouldn't rather have anybody in the world touching him, and it always felt easily a thousand times better when she went at him than when he was alone.

"Mhmm," Lightning agreed, fluttering strokes sending a hum through Fang's whole body. "Damn Shivas interrupted before you could... " Lightning yawned over her next few words, muffling them, which was most likely good for that buzzing stroking Fang was receiving. "I love feeling you," Lightning confessed. "Touching you," her steady strokes slowed even further. "Holding you."

Lightning's hand on him stilled. Fang felt her bodily shift against him again, this time without even his jeans to interrupt. Fang shivered at her words, even more when his silky boxers slid against them both, Lightning's hand still resting on him. "You're so... " Lightning's voice was getting softer. "...hard...for me... I'd always... be hard for you, too, Fang." Lightning sighed faintly. "So... arousing..." Lightning's fingers drifted on his equipment. Fang could feel her palm on him now, too. She snuggled into him, then stilled.

When her movement stopped, Fang glanced down at his girlfriend to see her breathing had evened out, her eyes closed. "...Claire?" Lightning didn't respond. Fang's eyes traveled further down to the hand still in his pants. He grew stiffer even at the thought. _She's asleep. _Fang realized, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to shake her back awake. _That's not even fair. _Fang groaned silently, thighs squeezing together tightly. _I didn't fall asleep after I started touching her!_

Lightning made some incoherent noise of satisfaction, pressing to him more fully. Fang felt her glide against him and lock so close into place, they weren't separated by barely anything but Lightning's arm, which was still between them, resting in his pants. Fang jerked, nearly spastic when he felt Lightning's fingers squeeze down upon him. "Claire?" Fang gawked, incredulous eyes locked on his sleeping girlfriend for any sign that her slumber was being faked. He found none, but a moment later, her hold tightened before Fang felt her fingers scuttle across his length again.

Fang closed his eyes as Lightning reached his tip and gently thumbed over it. _You've gotta be kidding me. _Fang bit back a groan. _My lesbian girlfriend gives handjobs in her sleep! _The incredulous thought was soon cut off again as Lightning squeezed once more. Fang throbbed in deep yearning and need. His hand twitched. _I should stop her..._

_But why? It's not like she hasn't done this before. _Fang choked as she continued to build his increasingly hard-to-hold erection. She wasn't even moving fast, and Fang still felt so high. Fang stared down at his sleeping, devious beauty in pure astonished silence. As though feeling his gaze on her, Lightning's fingers tickled down his steel-hard center again. Fang whimpered in the back of his throat, indecision tearing through him as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to decide whether she should be stopped or not. _Would Claire mind if I..._

As fate would have it, Fang had less time to decide than he originally thought anyway. With Lightning's next squeeze, Fang lost his hard-earned self control and stiffened as a blinding orgasmic peak hit him, too aroused and taken with the wonders of his woman to continue to hold back. He did his best to keep quiet, but Lightning made that increasingly difficult with her gentle, continued strokes. It didn't matter though, cause even as Fang let out a squeak of his pleasure, Lightning remained fast asleep, hand still moving on her man throughout.

When Fang had calmed enough to function again, he gingerly reached inside his shorts and pulled Lightning's hand free. Lightning's fingers were slick with his seed. Before she could do anything alarming or heart-racingly arousing, like lick her fingers or something, Fang rubbed her fingers off on his shirt, then hugged her close, locking her arm down with his. He took a long few moments to breathe and settle himself, for even Fang was alarmed with how hard he stayed after, but when all had calmed, Fang closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lightning's. "I love you, Claire."

**XXX**

Lightning woke comfortable, cuddled close to a warm, familiar body that she couldn't help herself but fall in love with. Smiling faintly at the welcomed awakening, Lightning tightened her hold around Fang, not at all alarmed to feel a hard morning wood snuggled between her legs. It wasn't the first morning she'd felt such a familiar welcoming back into consciousness.

Lightning gazed up at Fang's face, so relaxed and carefree in his unconsciousness. She lifted a hand to touch that cheek she was so fond of and her smile grew when Fang shifted in his sleep, head tilting, seeking her hand on his skin.

Lightning split attention to the lack of space between them. She was fully pressed up against Fang and could feel his boobs against her. He was so blessed; both above and down below. Lightning felt another little stirring in her stomach that her hormones failed to quell. She wanted to touch Fang there too. She'd wondered if he'd let her, if he was at ease enough to allow something like that. Lightning shivered, eyes closing as she rested her head against Fang's and slid her arm across his back.

She remembered falling asleep with him, how good it felt for him to be so aroused, just as much as she was, even if hers was more discreet. He'd been so warm, practically pulsing between her fingers as she stroked him, both so happy and content that-

Lightning stiffened suddenly, thighs over Fang freezing. _That must be from me. _Lightning realized. _From last night when I was... _Lightning's face creased in guilt and regret. _Oh, Fang! I'm so sorry! _She tried to look down between them to where she felt Fang between her legs, but both their boobs were impressive enough to block the view.

As if sensing her discord, Fang stirred and woke sleepily from his slumber. It didn't even take a moment for Lightning to focus in his eyes, and Fang saw her distress instantly. "Claire?" Fang asked, worry coloring his tone. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Fang, I'm sorry!" Lightning apologized, pleading his forgiveness. "Last night, I didn't mean to leave you all aroused when I fell asleep," Lightning's features fell with guilt. "I was tired from the tests, I didn't mean- I left you, I... I'm sorry."

"You actually didn't." It was Lightning's turn to be confused. "Leave me, I mean." Fang swallowed. "Uhm..."

"Oh." Lightning's eyes creased, then smoothed out again. "Oh! Fang, it's okay if you kept me down there to finish up after I fell asleep." Lightning tried to reassure him.

"Claire, no!" Fang objected. "I wouldn't!" Lightning gave him a look. Fang squeaked. "Not without permission first..."

"So... what'd you do?" Lightning tilted her head at him. He was still embarrassed, and blushing ever so slightly, which meant his cheeks had to be pretty red hot. "You have a wet dream?"

"Claire!"

"I'd be okay with that, too." Lightning assured. "I have wet dreams of you."

The morning wood between his legs got a little harder yet. "You do?"

"Of course I do. What kind of dream of you did you think I was talking about yesterday?" Fang grunted a little bit. Lightning felt him wriggle a little. "So?" Lightning prompted. "What happened then? What'd you do?"

"It's not what I did exactly... maybe what I didn't do..." Lightning waited for him to continue. Fang coughed, squirming again.

"Fang, just tell me. I won't be mad." Lightning stroked the side of his cheek. "What didn't you do?"

"Last night..." Fang looked as uncomfortable as she'd ever seen him. "When you fell asleep..." Lightning lifted an eyebrow. "You..."

Lightning waited.

"You didn't stop." Fang blurted. "I didn't want you to either, but you kept stroking and squeezing me in your sleep."

Both Lightning's eyebrows skyrocketed. "I kept... giving you a handjob?"

"Yeah," Fang fidgeted. "And I didn't stop you. I knew you'd fallen asleep, but then you just kept on stroking me and I didn't know if I should...but I didn't, and I just let you, and I got off on it."

"I got you off while unconscious?" Lightning blinked.

"Yeah." Fang winced. "Claire, I didn't mean to- "

"Did we have sex?" Fang looked so horrified at the question, Lightning couldn't keep him in that terror. "I'm kidding, Fang." Lightning shook her head, glancing over to her hand on Fang's side. "Just... wow." She blinked again. "Was I good?"

"Of course you were good!" Fang protested the very pretense of that question. "I barely even _had _time to think about taking your hand away before I- " Fang half-flushed again.

Lightning smiled. "I'm sorry I keep making you do that."

"Idon'treallymind." Fang mumbled.

Lightning's smile widened. "Well then, see Fang? I'm still not angry. A little surprised, but... if I ever do that in the future again, don't feel guilty about it, okay? I'm comfortable with my hands being anywhere on your body, conscious or not. If you are."

Fang gave in his plea. "Your hands on my body are quite comfortable. I agree."

Lightning grinned and leaned in to kiss him, which Fang gladly returned, spurning a whole new round of kisses and curious, wistful exploration. Oblivious as ecstasy fast took hold, Fang rolled above Lightning, lowering himself on strong arms to kiss and savor her. Lightning was hungry for though and Fang soon found himself flat on top of Lightning with her hands curling up his back.

Fang moved against her, painfully, delightedly aware of every crevasse he touched, even soft rub and gentle scrape. He cupped Lightning's face in his hands and groaned with her pleasure. Lightning was getting quite confident and adventurous with her tongue; Fang couldn't get enough of her taste, not anywhere. He wanted to devour her, and simultaneously be devoured by Lightning too. His girl held him so steadfast.

Lightning's hand on his back moved down to the hem of his shirt, desperate for more skin to skin contact. The heat in her skin was so much, flushed and hot. Lightning was longing for him and she ached; she knew she shouldn't, couldn't right now, but her body begged otherwise, craving Fang like a madwoman. Lightning's hand started drifting up the back of Fang's shirt, tracing smooth, corded muscle laced over with flesh, so soft and forbidden, Lightning wondered if anyone had ever touched Fang here. The thought that she was the first and only burned inside of her, heating her to her core. Lightning squeezed her thighs together, feeling that warm pool of heat already gathering. She closed her eyes. _I can't. _Her body screamed to differ.

Lightning could feel Fang through her skimpy shorts. She craved something deeper, more. Her body screamed for it and Lightning was beyond ready. Her fingers touched upon a small ridge along Fang's smooth back. She frowned, moving her hand up against the ridge, where her fingers brushed something clothy. Fang stilled above her when he realized her hesitation and the position of her hand up his shirt. His conversation with Serah about bras came fast to mind and irrational fear spiked again. "Claire..."

"Claire! Fangg! You guys up here?" Serah came into view from up the stairs just as Fang desperately rolled himself up and away from her. "Ugh, ohmy God." Serah groaned, covering her eyes. "You guys _really _need to stop being on top of each other when I walk into the room." Serah shuddered, eyes still closed. "Anyway, some Ruffles guy is here, Fang. Asael told me to find you." Serah grimaced. "Stop de-chastising my sister! The wedding's only a few months away. Jeez." Grumbling, Serah turned to go. "And hurry up!"


	43. Chapter 43

Lightning glanced up at his high shelf of the closet, eyes roaming over the beige rolls of wrap that she'd seen on one of her very first glimpses into his closet. Lightning glanced back at the closed bathroom door where Fang was showering. _I'd find fresh wrap on the floor or in the trash if I went into that bathroom right now. _

Lightning's eyes lifted back up to the top shelf again. _He's been binding himself. _Judging by the number of rolls in that closet and what she knew of Fang, Lightning reckoned it'd been going on a long time. _Probably since his discovery. Asael probably made him wear it. _Lightning had to swallow a hard knot of hatred at the thought and quickly pulled Fang out his regular t shirt and loose fitting jeans.

Returning to the bathroom door, Lightning caught the tail end of a stream of curses. "Fang? Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," Fang hesitated, tossing the empty roll into the trash aggravatedly. He "Uhm... Claire?" He bit his lower lip, crossing his arms nervously over his chest. "Could you...bring in one of those tan rolls from high in the closet when you come in?"

"...Sure, Fang." Lightning went back to fetch it and frowned at the little tan wrap. She made her way back to the bathroom door and opened it slowly, giving Fang some time to adjust away.

When Lightning entered the bathroom, Fang's back was turned to her. Dressed only in his boxers, he'd stood at the far end of the bathroom where the mirror didn't stretch with his arms crossed over his chest protectively.

To his credit of trust with her, Fang coughed in the back of his throat, then extended a hand a little further from his chest, allowing her to step close enough to hand it to him. Lightning did so, unable to help herself from admiring his corded back for a moment before the image was automatically mesmerized into her mind. Lightning handed Fang the wrap and averted her eyes for him, laying down his t shirt and jeans. Lightning turned to leave Fang to get dressed, but Fang spoke first before she could go.

"I didn't know," Fang confessed, halting her in her tracks. "That girls wore... something different. Not a wrap." Fang's hands were trembling with his back still turned to her as he struggled to tape down an end through his shaking. "I always made mine especially tight to hide it, but I'd thought... I thought they were all the same as mine. That girls used wraps too, or nothing at all." Fang's chin lowered. "Guess it's just another special consideration my dad forgot to mention, huh?"

"Fang," Fang fumbled with the wrap, dropping it as he wound his arm around his back to take it with the other hand. Lightning's quick reflexes prompted her to catch it before it hit the ground. Lightning hesitated too now, closer to Fang's bare back. "You're shaking." Lightning's fingers grazed his back as she unwound the material a little more to make leeway to pass it to Fang again. She moved slow, hesitant to even ask. "I could help..."

In front of her, Fang closed his eyes. Lightning was so close to him, he could hear her breathing, slow and steady, but anxiously caught in anticipation, a hint of fear of crossing lines he wasn't ready for. Nervous tingling tendrils ran through Fang's stomach. He swallowed, strangely calm despite his nervous energy in a situation he should be petrified of and rebuke. Instead, Fang bowed his head. "Okay."

Lightning was slow, cautious, and very mindful of Fang's sensitivities; her fingers brushed his back and sides a couple times very gently, just grazing him, but she took extra precaution to steer her hands clear of his chest when wrapping around his front. She'd brace her arms out fully under his and wrap cleanly around from there, only occasionally grazing his side in the turn around his back. Her wrap job wasn't as tight as Fang usually did his, but softer and more lenient to give him room to breathe.

When she'd covered about halfway up his chest, careful and methodical not to touch him, Fang lifted his hand on another of her wrap arounds and stopped her. Fingers curled, lacing over her hand, and Lightning suddenly let out a small gasp as Fang pressed her hand to his half-covered chest. Her heart thrummed heavily. "I think about it, Claire." Fang confessed. Lightning could feel his rhythmic heart beneath his breast. "I think about being your girlfriend instead of your man a lot... I even feel like a girl sometimes. When you look at me... touch me... hold me."

"Fang..."

Fang squeezed her hand against his breast, begging the time and space to finish. "I feel safe...when it's you." Fang swallowed, feeling Lightning step closer up behind him. He could feel her, flush to his back. She held him. "I want to protect you. I keep thinking... what if I can do that better as a man. Steroids feel like cheating, but... what if it keeps you safer?" Lightning was quiet, letting him speak. "I know you like me more as I am. _I'm _starting to like me more this way too, and it's because of you. You showed me that I'm not a freak; my situation's a little weird, yeah, but I never dreamed I could be so accepted... so loved and welcomed, by your family, by you..." Fang pressed back against her, closing his eyes. "Claire... call me your girlfriend. Say it."

"You're my girlfriend, Fang." Lightning whispered softly into Fang's ear. Lightning raised her voice. "You're my girlfriend and I love you." Fang's head turned as all tremors in his body stilled. Her warrior looked back at her, eyes searching and hopeful. Lightning could feel Fang's heart pounding beneath her fist. "I love you, Fang."

It was the first time Fang was conscious to hear the words pour from her lips. Everything seemed to snap with her verbal confession and Fang was left feeling more wholesome than ever before in existence, welled up inside like a bursting fountain. Neither could tell you when they leaned into each other, Fang's head tilting back to meet her lips in a passionate frenzy, but Fang knew one thing. Male or female, steroids or pure strength, Fang was never going to let this girl go; and no matter what gender Fang turned out to choose, Lightning would be protected to the fullest. She was one and true love after all, and Fang was the luckiest person throughout the whole proverbial fantasy to have her.

Fang groaned when Lightning, in her passion, first squeezed a breast. Though their mouths were otherwise occupied, Lightning sensed her error anyway and started removing her hand, put Fang moved her back up and laid her hand back where it originated. Lightning went slower this time, giving Fang a gentle squeeze before her thumb grazed over his covered peak. Fang jolted and moaned as tingles raced through.

Lightning was still taking it easy, but at the first surprising splurt of pleasure, Fang put a hand over hers and squeezed with her, encouraging. Lightning was quick to take the suggestion and Fang soon found a pleasure center that revenged the inexperienced body. Fang moaned as Lightning's hand massaged and her tongue raged war, twisting with Fang's strongest muscle for dominance.

Fang's own hands attached back to Lightning's hips, where fingers massaged deep tissue into her skin. Particularly hot and adventurous, wanting to please her in kind for all she'd done, Fang's right hand dipped, snaking into her shorts. Lightning shivered as Fang's fingers came in contact with her panties and found her soaked.

Lightning moaned and Fang won the war, gaining more access to her mouth to push that strongest, wet muscle into her mouth. Lightning gasped, leaning in, hand joining Fang's to press and guide fingers to her core. She was hotter than she'd even been in her life and so wet, so freaking, soaking, throbbingly wet- _I can't do this._

Lightning pulled suddenly. Fang's hand lifted from her shorts and tongue from her mouth while her hand, disappointingly enough, left that newfound breast she was just getting comfortable with. Fang looked fearful and lost. "Claire?"

"Fang," Lightning breathed, trying to think through the haze of her arousal. "I... I _can't_."

Fang's heart was sinking. _Did I move too fast? I thought Claire wanted... _"I'm sorry, Clai-"

"No," Lightning shook her head violently. "Fang, it's not that. I _want _you to. More than anything, I want to feel you, to have you inside of me..." Lightning's eyes went slightly glossy before she shook herself. "I just physically _can't_. Not now. It's terrible timing."

"Oh..." Fang realized. _That's right. I don't have any condoms either... _Fang swallowed. "Maybe we can go out and get those... later this week... if you want."

"Not that either," Lightning shook her head. "I'm on birth control; we don't need to worry about that."

"You are?" Fang's eyebrows hiked.

"Just since after meeting you," Lightning specified. "With the way we've been going, I thought I should just in case..." Fang appeared modestly embarrassed. "It's just..." Lightning swallowed. "_Really _bad time of the month for me to be getting so aroused."

Realization dawned in Fang's eyes. "Ohh.. Claire, I'm sorry. If I knew- "

"It's okay," Lightning assured him quickly. "I liked it... and I guess Karma's serving me my own, with how many times I've blueballed you..." Lightning tried to chuckle lightheartedly, still so immensely turned on, she wanted to jump Fang's bones on the spot. Particularly a strong, solid middle one. "I'm just gonna shower now... try to cool down a little."

"Okay." Lightning started for the shower, then paused, looking back at Fang who'd resumed wrapping.

"And Fang," Fang glanced up. "Even if you don't keep them... thanks for letting me grope your boobs."

That twinge of color returned to Fang's cheeks. "My pleasure..." Lightning was tempted to jump back and kiss the hell out of her warrior right there. Her eyes lowered below the belt- or boxer line, as it were. "Do you want me to help there again?"

"I think I'll be okay," Fang assured her. "So long as you don't keep talking for the moment." Lightning grinned.

**XXX**

"Rafford!" Rafford turned at the familiar tone and was quite taken by surprise when arms circled him for a quick, but not uncomfortable hug. Fang pulled away and Rafford was dually shocked to see the boy without his trademark coat, something Fang had been wearing since discovery that it hid the more feminine parts of him. Seeing without, voluntarily... Rafford had to catch himself from making any obvious movement of surprise at the sight of Fang. "It's been awhile," Fang confessed. "Nearly two weeks! Feels like so long, after weekly checkups, it's been ages."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Rafford agreed, it felt like quite a while had passed between last seeing Fang. Especially seeing him like this now.

"Rafford, I have someone I want you to meet." Fang looked over to the entry he and Lightning had come in. "This is my girlfriend, Lightning. Light, Rafford's my best man."

Lightning stepped forward and held out a hand. "Call me Claire."

Rafford's surprise showed as he took Lightning's hand. Fang smiled at Lightning, quite happy she was being so warm and welcoming. Rafford's eyes flickered over both of them, where Lightning moved in closer to Fang's side and Fang automatically wrapped an arm around her waist and the casual comfort in which he touched her. "It's nice to meet you, Claire. It looks like you two have been getting along well."

"You have no idea how cool she is, Rafford." Fang told him, hugging Lightning tight.

"I saw you in one of the tournaments," Rafford nodded to Lightning. "Very impressive."

"Rafford's my- well, he's my doctor actually. One of the two who specializes in me." Fang explained, looking to Lightning. "He's the nicer one."

"I'm glad to see someone's taken care of you." Lightning admitted, and meant it. Fang deserved a nice friend to be nice through growing up. She scanned Rafford, who was doing the exact same back to them. She and Rafford hadn't started off on the right foot, but he was a man with Fang's best interests at heart, and that was more than Lightning could say for most everyone Fang'd grown u paround. She took a little pride, too, in his obvious surprise at Fang's appearance without certain accutraments. Fang had progressed a lot since Rafford had last seen him.

"It's good to see you dressed for the weather, Fang." Rafford admitted after a moment.

"It feels pretty good too," Fang admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "So are you here for a visit, or business?"

"A little of both," Rafford admitted. "I wanted to see how you are. With the delay and all, I meant to get by sooner, but Skelts is no mechanic and it took a while to check up everything of the machinery to make sure nothing else had gone wrong. It's not exactly my specialty either, so it took some time."

"Ahh, Fang." Asael appeared from one of the side doors into the main room. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Lightning unconsciously twitched. "I'm glad you found Rafford," Asael continued. "He's brought us good news."

"What's that?" Fang asked, squeeze tightening around Lightning at the look in Asael's eye. "What is it?"

Asael seemed delighted. "The Dark Matter's come in, Fang. The machine was fixed earlier today; you can go in for surgery any time you want now. It's all ready."

Fang's head turned from Asael to Rafford for confirmation. Rafford nodded slowly. "It's true. Asael visited the lab himself to finish the last of our checkups."

Asael lifted a hand to Fang's shoulder. It felt invasive, wrong. "We can go in together, Fang. Lightning can come with you if you want." Asael barely spared her a glance. Lightning wanted to punch him. "You don't have to be scared." Lightning could feel Fang's fingernails prickling her flesh through her shirt.

"Yess," A hissy little high voice followed. "We need to take our measurementss. Exact Fang off. Where can we go for this, highness?"

Both Asael and Rafford turned icy hot glares on the scientist as Skelt followed the same doorway as Asael in. "Shut up, Skelt." Asael snapped, fearful of the little turd breaking into Fang's fears in the delicate moment. "You don't stick your grubby hands on my boy. _Rafford _can measure Fang when he's ready for it."

Rafford almost looked surprised as Skelt muttered and turned away.

"Dad," Fang shuffled nervously, fingers piercing the outer most layer of Lightning's skin. "I think I want another day or two to decide... if this is really what I want."

The disappointment that radiated off of Asael was like a heavy weight on Fang's heart. It was so familiar, Fang had been drowning in it for years, but it'd never felt so cumbersome or so much like a burden before. Fang had always tried to please father's disappointment; now it was different.

"Fang..." Asael looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it and quieted again. "Okay. Let me know when you're ready." Asael inclined his head to Rafford. "Until he decides, Rafford, you're welcome to stay in the castle for a couple of days, if you prefer it over the lab."

"Thank you, Highness." Rafford bowed his head politely.

"Just ask one of the servants for a spare bedroom." With that, Asael turned around and left.

Fang watched his dad go, then turned his attention back to Lightning and Rafford. "So... you guys wanna play some Flanball?"


	44. Chapter 44

Rafford had a hard time comprehending the changes he saw in Fang. It was like the kid had undergone a total un-brainwashing reversal in under a fortnight while he'd been away. Fang was completely changed. Smiling throughout, Rafford observed more than a few close encounters with Lightning, Fang was totally at ease. With an easygoing air, Fang wasn't even hesitant to touch, and when Rafford accidentally bumped straight into the kid during Flanball, Fang hadn't even flinched before taking his offered hand to help up.

Lightning Farron had succeeded in bringing comfort and acceptance to Fang. Rafford still wasn't sure if Fang was going to change or not, but the visible change was miraculous. He could hardly believe Lightning had managed to invest in Fang so much that the alteration would be so prevalent in so short a time. She'd turned a lifetime of doubt and loathing into acceptance and consideration so fast, Rafford had no further doubts or qualms about their relationship. This girl loved Fang completely, and it was about damn time Fang ended up with something he wanted and fully deserved.

Asael was another story again. Rafford couldn't help it, he loathed the man. Though that had not been Asael's first outburst against Skelt on Fang's behalf, Rafford could not forgive the man for the years of doubt and hatred he'd put upon Fang. Asael was somewhat indifferent to him, liking much more the way he treated Fang, but never around during Fang's visits to invest himself and know what was going on enough to favor him or anything.

Rafford had provided the initial delay to give Fang some time to consider, hopeful, but never really thinking of these extreme results. Now that Fang had gained fair chance to consider his options and think it over for himself, Rafford was afraid Asael's pushing might make the decision for him. Fang had spent all his life following that man's word. The change in him was good and promising, but Asael was well aware of how to manipulate Fang just as he liked and it was much easier to fall back into old habits than to create new ones. Fang had progressed, yes, but he wasn't in the clear.

Asael needed to be spoken to.

Which was why Rafford was hesitating outside his door, fist raised to knock, professional nerves on a wire. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," came a wary sigh. Rafford opened the door slowly to find Asael by the window, gazing out and down at something, which Rafford soon recognized to be Fang and Lightning in the hammock far below. "Rafford." He barely even glanced away before his eyes returned to his son. "What brings you here?"

"Fang, actually." Rafford admitted. "I came to talk about Fang."

"You've observed the change in him too, doubtlessly." Asael's whole intimidating frame sort of depressing in upon himself. "The change she brought."

"Claire."

"Yes. The girl he loves... " Asael smiled faintly with no true happiness to the expression. "The love affair of Fang and Lightning. Dramatic enough to write a storybook of. They would call it _Another World, _for how I never dreamed of seeing this day."

"Is it so bad that Fang's in love?"

"It is when the girl starts manipulating his normally good judgement." Asael sighed, turning his eyes away from the two on the hammock. "He would do anything for that girl. And she's smart, pretty, and very clever, especially when it comes to Fang. I never thought the girl I was engaging Fang to would be a lesbian, so of course she fell in love with him. She's turning his mind, even now, spreading her influence across Fang. He wants to please her too. Fang always wants to please..." Asael's eyes drew back to the resting two on the hammock. He watched them.

"If you know she loves him too, why is it wrong?"

"Don't you see what's happening, Rafford?" Asael's tone gained an aggravated edge. "The girl's desires are _becoming _Fang's, not because he wants them to, but because they are hers. Fang, for all his strengths, is easily led. He's gullible and now extremely sensitive to anything his girl may want. I had to dose Lightning just to stop them from coming together."

Rafford's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'dose' Lightning, Asael?"

"It was only a low grade hormonal injection mixture," Asael's eyes had returned to them on the sing. "To stimulate her menstruation early."

Rafford just barely managed to keep his mortification in check. "You drugged her to PMS early so they couldn't have sex?"

"She and Fang are already too close. She's using their love to formulate these ideas in his mind. If she reached the point of sleeping with him, Fang would be lost to me. I couldn't let her manipulate him into that, so close to his decision. He may already choose to stay for her, just as well. I couldn't let her cheat Fang further out of his own choice."

"Asael, are you quite mad?" Rafford gaped. "You would risk elevating a teenager's regular hormonal levels simply to assure she stays off of Fang? Do you know how much damage you could do with that? If her levels didn't regulate back to normal after the dosage?"

"Calm down, Rafford. It was low grade, without the flood and tampered down only to affect her menstration. I removed the paroffin oils from the mixture altogether. It was harmless. And even if it wasn't, I would still risk it for Fang. He deserves to his own choice. It's bad enough that she's constantly surrounding and influencing him already."

"What if it's what Fang wants?" Rafford cried, appalled.

"I'm his father, Rafford." Asael shook his head. "I know what Fang wants."

"Asael, you've poisoned a teenage girl to keep Fang from consummating with her when he's in love! Does that really sound like what Fang would want? Or is it what you just want?"

Asael slammed his fist down on the windows, ire turning hot onto Rafford. "Remember your place, Ford! Fang is _my _son and I know what's best for him."

Rafford refused to back down, even though the stronger fighter could quite possibly snap his neck with a mere twist of his wrists or have him killed for questioning his highness like this. "And what if Fang still chooses to stay? What will you do then, Asael?"

Asael quieted, shooting Rafford a dirty look before gazing out at his sleeping son again. "He won't."

**XXX**

Serah stealthily creeped up along the side of the castle until she was even in a straight path to Fang and Lightning on the hammock. Slowly, she raised her head to sneak a peek at the two lazy lovebirds who'd fallen asleep in the middle of the day. The two rested calmly, peaceably sleeping away the hours of light with the sun shining right down upon them. Serah wondered how long they'd been there.

Shaking her head to clear it, Serah set her mind straight and made a silent plea to the Maker to keep Lightning and Fang from rousing. Quietly, she breached open ground and snuck towards them hurridly, crouched an tippy toes, to avoid making noise in the grass.

Fang was peacefully slumbering with Lightning under his arm, clutching her against him in the pocket of the middle of the hammock. Serah crept along all the way to the back of the hammock, then peered over Fang's back shoulder at her sister, snoozing happily content in Fang's arms. Serah pondered the positioning, figuring she could reach over Fang to Lightning's hip and successfully unzip her little thigh-bag without meriting notice. That way, even if Fang or Lightning woke up, she had time to duck down behind them and hide so they wouldn't see her immediately.

Cautiously, with the utmost care not even to disturb the hammock on which they were laying, Serah stood fully and reached over Fang to the lower pouch on her sister's hip. It was a stretch, but Serah was flexible and stood higher on her tippy toes, suddenly grateful for the two years of dance lessons she'd gone through as a kid. Carefully closing her fingers over the zipper, Serah gently tugged back the little zip and winced at the noise it made, but kept going, hand so steady, she might have been a thief. Finally the zipper stopped and Serah let out a short breath she'd been holding.

Job not finished yet, Serah quietly prodded two fingers into Lightning's thigh pouch and searched until she found what felt like her treasure. Slowly, ever so cautious, Serah started to pull Lightning's little phone out of her pouch. Inch by inch, she succeeded, first getting a corner out, then a quarter of the way, then half.

_Bzzztt! _Serah startled so bad, she nearly fell over on them as the little buzz sounded again and vibrated between her fingers. As it was, she couldn't help a little gasp from escaping and suddenly Lightning was moving. Serah thought she'd woken up at first, but she was just shifting, arranging herself more comfortably against Fang. Serah held her breath, but at Lightning's movements, Fang was jostled too and started to glide down, reaching for Lightning.

Serah froze in heartstopping fear as warm, strong fingers settled over the back of her palm before locking tight, lacing between hers. Lightning's phone all but forgotten, Serah struggled not to gasp as Fang lifted both their linked hands back up to Lightning's stomach to nestle. Serah bit back a groan of frustration as Fang started moving her hand in little circles on Lightning's stomach. Serah tried to slip her hand from Fang's and became dually flustered when the grip proved to be too tight. "Fanggg," Serah whispered desperately. "Let me go."

Fang, in blissful unconsciousness, ignored her and continued to massage Lightning's stomach. Serah wanted to smack the silly warrior, but her thoughts stopped when she felt her sister's smooth, bare stomach under her fingers. Serah just barely stopped from jumping out of her skin, then looked down to where Fang was still steadily guiding her hand. Her fingers grazed over Lightning's belly and Serah even felt her navel ring, where Fang paused for a second before continuing the slow, circular massage.

Serah tried once again to discreetly tug her hand free to no avail. She was stuck, and worse, Lightning had started _humming_, murmuring her relaxation in gentle 'mhmm's of satisfaction. Serah winced, wishing desperately now that she'd just settled to wake Lightning and ask for it. _Too late now. _Lightning sighed, happy. _This is so wrong. _Serah turned away from the disturbing scene and once again tried to jiggle her hand free of Fang's strong grasp.

Just as she thought she might be making some progress slipping a tiny bit away, Fang's guiding grip dipped a little and Serah felt the lacy fabric edge of her sister's panties. "OhmiGod!" Serah squeaked loudly, frantically tearing her arm back in horror. Fang's fingers slid through hers as both on the hammock awakened suddenly and jolted. Serah quickly flipped her side of the hammock up. Lightning yelped as they were put on the incline and slid from the hammock, crashing to the ground with a thud. Serah scuttled and flattened herself on the far side of the tree Lightning and Fang's hammock was tied to.

"What the...?" Lightning straightened off the ground as Fang came up with her, hands on her shoulders protectively, head already swiveling, seeking the source of their disruption. _Bzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzt! _Lightning blinked, following the sound with her eyes to find her cell phone fallen out of her pocket, vibrating on the ground insistently. Lightning picked it up and read the caller before answering her phone. "Vanille?"

"Say hi from me," Fang put in, eyes still combing the darkness for what could have jerked them up so fast as to fall off the hammock.

"Hi, Light!" Vanille giggled, then corrected herself. "Sorry- Claire. I keep forgetting I'm allowed to call you that now." Lightning blinked again. "How are you? How's Fang doing?"

Lightning glanced over at Fang, eyebrows raised. "Fang's good. Says hi. I'm good too."

"Well good!" Vanille chirped. "I'm happy for both of you then! Is Serah around?"

"Serah?" Serah stiffened in fear. "Why are you calling my phone to talk to Serah, Vanille?"

Serah twitched. _Vanille!_

"Well Serah called me earlier and I've been trying to-"

At the extended pause thereafter, Serah tensed. Forgoing her hiding spot, Serah stepped out from around the tree and sprang at them. "It's Vanille?" Lightning jolted, feeling Fang hug her protectively before they saw it was just Serah.

"Where did you come fr- "

"Can I have the phone?" Serah interrupted. Lightning frowned. "It's important." Serah spoke before Lightning could question. "Vanille's trying to get over me. It's crucial timing."

Lightning lifted an eyebrow. "Okay..." She handed the phone to Serah, who took it quickly and raced off. Lightning's frown deepened. She opened her mouth to comment, but Fang's hands were suddenly on her sides and Lightning's brain had the tendency to go blank when her fiancee started touching her. She turned her head to Fang with a smile. "Were we busy?"

"Always." Lightning melted as the rest of the world faded away, leaving only Fang, the way it should be.

**XXX**

"Vanille, hey." Serah shut the door to her room as she cradled the phone to her ear and plopped down on her bed. "It's good to hear from you."

"You too," Vanille agreed. "I got your message. I tried calling a few times today, but it kept going to voicemail. I figured you must've left it open in a drawer again while picking through your outfits." Serah smiled softly. "I know how you get when too preoccupied looking through the drawers."

"Yeah..." Serah snuggled back into her pillows, phone cradled close. "It was something like that."

"Must have left it open by accident."

"Yeah..." Serah sighed. "Vanille, I'm... I'm really happy to hear from you."

"Weren't getting too worried about me, were ya?" Vanille's tone was lighthearted. She sounded happy.

"A little bit," Serah admitted. "Yeah..." she mentally cursed not having anything better to say.

"You know me. I bounce back from mostly everything."

"Yeah... " Serah swallowed. _Stop saying that, dammit! _"Uhm... how's that going for you? You know... the bouncing back from me thing... "

"Serah, I miss you too." Serah could have sworn her heart picked up a few extra beats. "But I am getting better. I think... maybe I might even be able to come over tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Serah asked, cursing the word again.

"Maybe," Vanille reiterated. "It's...better when I don't see you. Easier. I wanna hang out with you again, but I know I..." Vanille sighed. "Serah, I'm sorry I flirted with you so much, made you uncomfortable and bent me all out of shape like this. It was really twisted of me to do it."

"No, it's okay," Serah protested, something sticky clogging in her throat. "I mean- you're my friend, Vanille. ...What's a little flirting between friends, right?"

"I pushed it too far," before Serah could say anything, Vanille overrode her. "It's okay, Serah, I know I did, and it's my fault. I pushed you to kiss me... so my little retreat now is kinda deserved. I didn't mean to make you lonely though, by going off... this was for Snow, right? So did you kiss him? Is he begging on his knees for you now? 'Cuz if you kissed him the way you kissed me, he's got no chance."

"...I did kiss him." Serah admitted, now wishing wholeheartedly that she hadn't. She could just imagine how it was making Vanille's heart drop- or cementing her will that they should stay apart. "But I didn't like it so much," Serah added quickly.

"You didn't? Why not? Is Snow a bad kisser?"

"No, uhh- I mean, he was a little sloppy... a little drunk, but I just... his scruff scratched my face, and then Dad showed up and just... I don't know, Vanille. It wasn't everything I was anticipating..." _after kissing you. _Serah was too scared to add.

"Awww, Serah!" Vanille gushed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry it wasn't everything you wanted. I'd give you a hug right now if I could." Serah shivered. "Men are so disappointing."

"It was a little bit of a let down..." Serah admitted, taming the 'little' part of it.

"I keep telling you, Serah. You need to join the SNS with me. We need more members anyway. The Say Yes to Scruff'ers are killing us in number."

Serah smiled faintly. "If you didn't limit the members who wanna join by turning away everyone who's not gay, you might not have that problem."

"We _have _to be selective!" Vanille insisted. "Do you know how many crossovers we've obtained? Zero. Know how many the SYS's have?" Serah could practically see the gloat of better statistics on Vanille's face as she rambled over the phone about their numbers and competition. Serah listened to her go on about it for a good long while, contributing here and there, but otherwise just happy to be hearing Vanille talk so much, so openly.

"So what's happened with Snow?" Vanille finally asked, after pouring every gut and detail about their organization to Serah with several humorous crossover stories. "What's he up to now? Is it... awkward?"

"He's a castle guard now."

"Say _what_?"

"Daddy came in the middle, remember. He pulled Snow off me and talked with him and Gadot for awhile. I thought he was gonna kill them... as it turns out, he gave them a security job over Fang instead, to give 'em a chance."

"That was nice of him. Sounds just like your dad. You know, Serah, if I'd grown up with a dad like yours and made a few less stupid date choices, I might've not hated men so much." Serah snorted. "Hey!" Vanille protested. "It's a theory!"

Serah couldn't help her smile. "It's _really _good to hear from you, Vanille."

"Tell me about it, girl. We need to go shopping. I've run out of clean clothes to wear again."

"You, more than anyone, need a maid."

"Keep that marked for my birthday! I can probably go another month or so before I run out of money again."

Though still on dangerous ground, Vanille wasn't still abstaining herself from her. Serah was still unsure about all of this as well, but at least she was allowing some talking for now. Serah settled back into her pillows once more, prepped for a long, enjoyable evening ahead.


	45. Chapter 45

Lightning's eyes roved over the intimidating instruments before her warily. "I don't know, Fang..." she glanced back wistfully. "Can't we just grill burgers or something?"

Fang laughed heartily. "It's not _that _scary, Claire."

"I've never cooked." Lightning finally admitted. "I don't know how to cook."

"It's easy," Fang chuckled. "Haven't you ever at least watched someone cook?"

"Why would I do that? That's what cooks are for."

Fang couldn't help his beaming, he was so amused. "What would happen if I left you out in the woods with nothing but a frying pan?"

"I'd kill a Behemoth with it and grill it." Lightning sighed when Fang's shit-eating grin only grew. "I can make basic things... but when all this mixing and shit factors in..." Lightning growled at Fang's expression. "Shut up."

"You can travel out in the middle of the night to Gran Pulse wilderness, wandering after me, but you're lost in the face of an uncooked pizza?" Fang chuckled again.

Lightning grumbled incoherently. "Are you going to tell me what I have to do, or do I have to guess now?"

Fang kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, luv. Let's make some pizza."

**XXX**

"Cyrus!" Raina finally found him just outside of Fang's room.

Cyrus opened his mouth to make an excuse for his whereabouts, but one look at his wife's face wiped that concern cleanly from his mind. "What's wrong?"

"The Belligerents' party has started rioting again. Claire's relationship with Fang and the eventual wedding has been all over the news, and with out extended visit in Gran Pulse, the tensions have risen again. They're threatening to split again."

Cyrus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't see how they think they can do or threaten any of this."

"They need to be talked down again." Raina was exasperated too. The Belligerents' party was an old political group that refused to give up forgotten ways that Pulse was the enemy of Cocoon and all her people. They'd been a constant thorn; never quite a big enough group to cause widespread trouble, for the mixture of advocates were usually prejudice old clingers who refused reason for hatred, but every now and again, they stirred and had to be quieted and settled down. Though reason didn't reach them very well, Cyrus and Raina especially had ways to tame the herds.

"It'll be a three day venture at the very least," Cyrus grimaced. "With Claire and Fang..."

"I know," Raina shook her head. "Fang wants to decide soon. I had hoped we could be here."

"No," Cyrus corrected. "I meant they've been getting awfully comfortable around each other of late..."

"Oh, Cyrus." Raina took his wrist and started off.

"What?"

**XXX**

"Okay," Lightning washed her hands clean of flour and sticky dough remnants. "Now what?"

"The dough needs to sit for several hours so it can rise."

"Several _hours_?" Lightning gawked. "It takes _hours _to let dough rise? We've already been at this for fourty minutes now!"

Fang grinned. "Well it usually doesn't take this long…"

"_Hours _for a damn loaf of yeast to rise!" Lightning cursed. "This is retardedly slow."

"Amazing that some people bake for a living, huh?" Fang joked. "Day after day, the same job."

"No kidding," Lightning agreed, completely serious. "I oughta tell Mom to up our servants pay again."

"Claire?" Raina peered through the kitchen double doors and located Lightning quickly. "They told me you were in the kitchens…"

"Mom," Lightning turned to Raina, "did you know it takes freakin' _hours_for dough to rise?"

Raina seemed amused for half a moment, sharing a look with Fang, but she sobered as Cyrus pulled in beside her. "Claire, we have to go. Cyrus and I, we need to return to Cocoon. The -'s are rising up again." Lightning glanced at Fang, wondering if he recognized the term as the political party against the union with Pulse.

"Is it serious?" Lightning asked, aware that her relationship with Fang had probably played a big part of the party's rising action.

"Not overly," Raina consoled. "But you know how it generally goes; they will need to be addressed and calmed before they start a riot over unfounded fears."

"How long will you be gone?" Lightning asked, eyes flickering back to Fang nervously. _They're leaving just before Fang decides… _For once, Lightning wished her parents would stick around. No matter what was chosen, Fang would need support behind the decision and, for all the aggravation they sometimes brought, Lightning knew her parents were good sympathizers and that Fang was really growing an attachment with them.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Claire." Cyrus warned.

Raina sighed, as if she knew exactly what was on Lightning's mind- and probably did. Or perhaps shared in her exasperation. "You know how these demonstrations are; they like to take their time making a point. It could be up to a few days away…" Lightning had to stop herself from protesting aloud. _No. Fang will have… _Lightning winced.

Fang's hand slid into hers. It took Lightning a moment to realize they'd never simply just held hands before. Fang's hand was comfortable in hers, warm and snug. It didn't dwarf hers, but their fingers just fit, comfortably. "It's okay that you have to go. I know you can't just stay on for me while I'm deciding, and you don't have to. We talked already, and it helped." Fang shuffled, somewhat coy. "I'll be okay, Mom," Raina warmed at Fang's shy usage of the title. "Dad. Claire will be too." Fang squeezed her hand. "We'll be alright."

Raina gave Fang a warm smile and took up Fang's free hand. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then gave a quick hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can," Raina promised.

"Behave yourselves, children."

Raina and Lightning's eyes lifted to the ceiling as they hugged, a small shake of accepted indulgence to let the concern fly unattended. Raina leaned to kiss Lightning too and whispered in her daughter's ear. "Be strong, Claire. Fang will need you."

**XXX**

"It's never gonna cook if you keep staring at it." Lightning glanced back at Fang warily. "Watched food never bakes."

Lightning grunted and moved away from the over. "That physically can't be true." Lightning stepped over and saddled Fang's lap in the chair. Fang smiled and lifted his arms to Lightning's. Lightning was rubbed down her arms to her wenis, then soothed back up again. Lightning sighed, leaning in to rest against Fang gratefully. Fang's arms soon wrapped around her back, cradling Lightning. "Tired, love?"

"Yeah," Lightning admitted, eyes closing while balanced by Fang's arms. "A little."

"I can carry you up to bed if you want," Fang offered, hand massaging back Lightning's cheek as she rested. "Take out the pizza when it's done, then go back up to you."

"Wherever you are, I want to be." Lightning opened her eyes and pulled back just a couple inches from Fang so she could see all of her mate's face. "I love you, Fang." Fang warmed and rubbed Lightning's back. "I mean it; everything about you... the way your hair sticks up in every which angle, how you speak, what you say... how you look at me. You're everything I could never even dream of." Lightning's fingers brushed across Fang's cheek before her hand lowered. She nudged the neck of that black t aside to view the almost entirely faded mark she'd left. Lightning thumbed over it, then looked back to Fang. "You have to know it; you're everything to me, Fang."

"Claire..." Fang's fingers were hot on her cheek. Fang always knew how to make her hot. With barely a look or a sensitive touch for her, even just being around her warrior was enough. "How'd I function without you?" Fang's lips brushed hers. Lightning kissed and their mouths massaged together for a long, tender moment. Fang's lips swayed then and brushed up her cheek until close enough to whisper in her ear. "I'll always love you."

**XXX**

Lightning woke up just as she liked to, with a warm, familiar form clutched and held in her arms, pressed to her body comfortably as Fang rested. Lightning took these unusually early morning hours to watch Fang in sleep. So peaceful in calm in slumber, face expressionless and calm, it was an agreeable sight to see her significant like so. Fang was usually the one to wake first, so Lightning didn't get to just watch all the time, but it felt more than good to be there.

Lightning had maybe ten minutes to admire before Fang stirred, rousing from unconsciousness to join her in the waking realm. Lightning nuzzled her face in the back of Fang's neck where wild hair wisps tickled her cheek. She kissed the spot gently. "Morning, Fang."

At the sound of her voice, Fang's stirring settled. Lightning felt the shift in her arms of movement and smiled when Fang turned to her, inches away. "Claire," a familiar smile tugged Fang's features into place at the sight of her too. "Hey,"

"Hey," The warmth in Fang was contagious. "You sleep well?"

"Always, next to you." Fang was rested and peaceful. "Longer than you today, it seems."

"I guess trying to make a pizza with me last night was exhausting work, huh?"

Fang grinned. "If we ever find ourselves poor and desolate without servants, I'll do the cooking."

"If we just grilled... Making pizza doesn't make you the Master Chef either." Lightning grumbled, only prompting Fang's grin to grow. "We could make Serah do it," Lightning volunteered. "She does a pretty good job of making meals."

"Or Vanille," Fang agreed. "She won't advertise it, but Van makes killer self-invented recipes. All the times we talk about her and her mom moving into the castle and she refuses to take free hospitality, I tell her that I'd hire her on as a part time cook."

Lightning smiled. "Bet she likes that."

"You know Vanille," Fang chuckled softly. "She takes it fierce when her skills are being challenged; cooking, flirtations, animal communication..."

"Where has Vanille been anyway?" Lightning put in thoughtfully. "I don't remember seeing her at all yesterday, or the night before that."

"Well, we were a little preoccupied..." Fang lifted a hand to Lightning's hairline and stroked through her stands. "But Vanille hasn't been here the past few days. Serah was talking to me about it the other day. She said something about Vanille needing a few days."

"Needing a few days?" Lightning arched an eyebrow. "What was Serah saying about that?"

"I'm not really sure," Fang confessed. "Vanille hasn't said anything to me about it, but Serah was talking about Vanille slumping over a girl. She wanted to know if it was normal, how down Vanille's been getting. Asking about her relationships, how to make her feel better, stuff like that."

Lightning's second eyebrow heightened to join the first. "Serah's been asking about Vanille's relationships?"

Fang nodded. "Previous boyfriends or girlfriends, you know? Just wanting to help Vanille get over this girl, I suppose. I've tried calling Van the past two days, but she hasn't picked up, not until she called your phone for Serah yesterday."

Instant realization burned bright in Lightning's eyes. She pecked Fang on the lips once then sat up, tossing the covers off her side. "I need to find Serah."

Fang watched her bolt for the door of his room curiously. "Okay..."

**XXX**

Serah's door burst open with a loud _bang_, frightening the girl on the bed half to death before she realized it was just Lightning. "Maker, Claire!" Serah exclaimed, fumbling and nearly dropping the phone in fright. "You don't just barge in and-"

Lightning had already crossed the room and took the phone right up out of Serah's hand. "Vanille?" Lightning questioned, supposing who was on the other line. "Yeah, Serah'll call you back later. I need to borrow her for a little while... Yeah, we'll see you later today then. Bye." Lightning hung up and set the phone back down on her nightstand.

"What did you do that for?" Serah cried in protest, reaching for the phone again. "I was gonna return your phone later today, you didn't have to- "

Lightning wrapped her fingers around Serah's arm in a vice grip. "We need to talk."

Serah yelped and tried to pull her arm free. "Claire!" Serah squeaked. "Claire, what're you doing? Let go of me before I tell M- "

"Mom and Dad aren't here," Lightning cut off, "which you would know if you hadn't been up all night on the phone talking to your girlfriend."

"Wha- I- " Serah stuttered. "I was talking to Vanille! What happened to Mom and Dad? Claire, what's going on?"

"Funny, I was going to ask that question myself." Lightning gave Serah a pointed look. "You gonna start talking, or am I gonna have to bring a spider in here?" Serah paled. "I can tickle you too." Lightning threatened. "I'll tickle you _while _there's a spider in here, and I'll put it on your bed so you won't ever even know when you're close to rolling on it, or if it's going to climb up your leg or your arm and bite you as you giggle- maybe even into your mouth and- "

Serah burst into a fresh onslaught of tears. "I didn't mean to!" Serah cried. "I was just nervous, talking about Snow and... and she asked! She said I could kiss her if I wanted to practice. I wasn't going to, Claire, I swear! I knew how mean it'd be to her... but she asked and almost begged. I... I felt bad, so I kissed her."

"And you liked it."

Serah nodded miserably, eyes wet and misty. "Better than Snow, even." Serah sniffled. "A _lot _better."

Lightning's eyes darkened. "You kissed Snow?"

"He kissed me," Serah scrubbed at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "But I didn't like it, not even a little. It wasn't like kissing Vanille… and then Fang was telling me how it'd feel all right and good when I kissed the right person, but I didn't know- I still don't know! And now Vanille's getting over me, and it's not even fair if I try, 'cuz what if I'm not… and I hurt her again 'cuz I don't know. But what if I am, and I don't, and I miss my one person I'm supposed to." Serah squeaked and burrowed her face in her pillows and continued to cry, muffled. "Ion'tnoewhuttdo."

Lightning sighed, lifting a hand to rub Serah's back soothingly. "If I'd known all it'd take was a kiss, I would have made you gay ages ago and saved us all the trouble."

In the doorway, Fang halted, going rock hard at the offhand solution. _Okay, _Fang admitted silently. _That was dirty of me. _Fang turned to admire the wall and Serah's closet for the time being.

"I don't know if I'm gay!" Serah cried, lifting away from her pillow to give her sister a mournful glare. "I could be straight! It could be just Snow who's a bad kisser, and Vanille who was an exception just the once!" Lightning gave her a doubtful look. "You don't know!"

"Serah."

Fang found an odd assortment of belts strapped together and tugged the outfit out on its hanger to look at it. Eyes widening, Fang got a disturbing mental picture of little Serah wearing the practically clothes-less assortment of straps. It was an image that quickly melted away to put Lightning in Serah's place. Fang's crotch tightened further, and suddenly there was a whip too. Discreetly as possible, Fang put the skimpy outfit back and adjusted.

Serah's face was crumbling. "I can't be gay, Claire. After how many times I've made fun of you for riding the rainbow railroad... and then meeting Fang, and how you fell in love... it's too terrible an irony if I'm gay too!" Serah whimpered. "No..."

"The jokes I'll be making at your expense aside," Lightning waved off. "You like Vanille, Serah, don't you?"

"She's my friend..." Serah admitted.

"She's your _best _friend," Lightning corrected.

"And I like her... I think... maybe a little more than..."

Lightning gave her another meaningful look. "Then what's the problem?"

"Claire!" Serah sweated it out. "I'm not all brave like you. I can't... I could never _tell _anyone else I think I'm gay."

"You just told me."

"If you didn't stalk me so much about Vanille, you wouldn't have guessed it!" Serah protested. "There's a difference! Like Mom and Dad, I could never..." Serah shuddered. "And even Vanille! How am I supposed to tell her, or even think about... she's in the midst of trying to get over me! To bring back up to her that I _might _actually have feelings and maybe we should try something... and what if it doesn't work? Vanille's my friend, I don't want to lose her as that too if things don't go well. But... " Serah looked down at her lap. "She was so nice to kiss, Claire. Like when you and Fang kiss, and Fang's desperate for you and so... so passionate about feeling for you, like about to throw you against the wall any second and do whatever pleasures you most."

Fang held back a grunt, very active imagination causing an uncomfortably tight situation in those jeans. As Serah simply continued, Fang started inching for the door, feeling an escape to the shower might be necessary.

"I'm allowed to do what I want with Fang because we've both been honest to each other. You have to build a trust Serah; that won't happen if you leave Vanille in the dark to discover how you might feel for her in some distant future day. Vanille's liked you for a long time and she didn't make a secret of it, not even when you were acting painfully straight. Now that you do feel something back, she deserves that same courtesy, don't you think?"

"I don't wanna mess up. I'm scared." Serah confessed. "What if she's already fully over me? What if I do something stupid? I'm not ballsy!" Serah dropped her head into her hands. "This is so messed up!"

Fang quietly slipped away without detection.

Lightning pulled Serah over to her and Serah leaned back, face creased and about to break again in tears. Serah blinked, trying to keep them at bay in her eyes while Lightning pet a hand through her hair. "We're spoiled, Serah, but you have to work at what you want sometimes. Vanille's one of them. I know it's more complicated now because you had to wait to realize how you felt, but if you want her, this is something you'll have to get yourself."

"Don't tell Mom and Dad, Claire. Please." Serah begged. "I don't want them to know when I don't- when I'm not sure about anything either. Dad would..." Serah's cheeks warmed and she buried her face in Lightning's arm. "Maker, his jokes... I can already hear them... and Mom..." Serah curled up more. "Please don't tell them."

Lightning shook her head, amused, and let Serah curl for a moment longer without disruption. "You know this doesn't mean I'm not gonna tease you."

Serah whimpered. "Don't be smug. Otherwise, I'll go to Snow and start making out with him again."

"No you won't." Lightning snickered. "Welcome to Rainbow Railroad, Serah."

Serah groaned miserably.


	46. Chapter 46

Serah faced a dilemma she hadn't been known to be stuck in for years. Staring at the vast hole of choices in which her options lay, Serah fretted, wondering for the first time why all her outfits seemed to scream _I'M A KINKY SKANK _to her all of a sudden.

She didn't know what to wear.

_Claire said Vanille likes the way I dress. _If that was the case, Serah was leaning towards a white blouse and one of her shorter, matching white skirts. _But what if I look too highlighter white? _Serah bit her bottom lip as she considered. _And my blouse totally destroys any notion that I have boobs... but Vanille already knows I don't have boobs. But still, it'd be nice to look like I'm trying to have some for her..._

Serah gulped. _But what if I'm trying **too **hard? Vanille likes my outfits, should I really be baiting her to me with my clothes? That wouldn't be very fair of me. She's trying to get over me, and I go on to wear just what she likes... but! I don't want her to get over me! I don't even know how she's going to be when she comes over today, if she's already fully over me or... she sounded somewhat over me on the phone. _Serah winced. _What if I'm already too late altogether? What if that other older girl with the breasts calls her back? What if she rebounds like crazy off onto other girls and I'm already lost to her? What if-_

Serah sighed. _I need to find something nice to wear that's not overly seductive. I don't want to be mean and tempt her, I just wanna... tempt her..._

_How am I even going to tell her? 'Hey Vanille, I thought I felt something after I kissed you, and I became sure of it after Snow did nothing for me. I know you're in rehab and everything from me, but I might be gay. Wanna try to be girlfriends now?' _Serah dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

**XXX**

"There you are," Lightning crossed the room to Fang, smiling. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

"Just thought I'd shower. You two were kinda having a sister moment."

"And it had nothing to do with the raging hard boner you got when I said I'd have kissed Serah." Fang started to protest. Lightning kissed that beautiful mouth. "Discretion is not your specialty, honey."

"I- " Fang choked. "I didn't mean it!"

"I still love you," Lightning assured. "Even if you have a closeted sister kink. I remember, you thought the Shivas were pretty too." Lightning kissed Fang's cheek and went to the dresser.

"You liked them too!" Fang protested. Lightning just smiled, pulling out a short red pair of shorts and a beige sleeveless v neck. She still had a little something of a bruise left where Fang had bitten her, but the parents were out and Lightning was more than comfortable with showing Fang whatever she had.

"I like that I can turn you on by barely doing anything," Lightning smiled faintly. "Don't look." She started taking her shirt off, still facing the dresser. Fang's eyes bugged and that reoccurring lower stiff one rose to join the party at the sight of Lightning's revealed back.

Fang tried simply to look away, but Lightning was mesmerizing and Fang's eyes drifted back every few seconds, watching her toss the shirt, then reach back and single-handedly unclasp her bra. _I wonder if I'll be able to do that. _Fang watched, captivated by the stretch of her taut back. Lightning reached for her fresh bra from the dresser, but paused before she picked it up. "Fang?"

Fang made some unintelligible noise that barely passed for sound.

"Are you hard, Fang?"

"I'm always hard for you." Fang admitted, quiet.

"We still can't," Lightning lowered her head. "I'm... it shouldn't be long now, it's very light, but I want our first to be perfect for you. It's just, you've let me see so much of you you've never showed anybody, I want to return the favor... if you'll let me." Lightning finally glanced back over her shoulder. "Fang?"

Hands lightly touched her hips before an arm circled around her stomach to her side. She relaxed back into the insistent tug and felt Fang hover over her right shoulder. Fang's eyes scanned Lightning's front once, drinking in the sight of her. Lightning could feel the hard press of Fang's arousal through the soft silk of boxers and it was warm. _Fang _was warm."My whole life," Fang whispered in her ear, breath hot. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Lightning breathed, relaxing back to that warm, comforting body as Fang held her. Fang's fingers brushed low on her stomach. Lightning closed her eyes. "You like it?"

"I love you." Fang kissed her cheek. Lightning turned her head so their lips could find each other. She stretched her arms back around Fang's neck and welcomed the tongue into her mouth that was wetting her bottom lip and groaned as Fang's sweet taste filled her mouth. She caught and suckled, savoring every delightful flavor as heat rushed through her body.

The hard member against her leg turned to steel and Lightning rubbed herself against that arousing feeling, making herself even hotter in the process as Fang let out a pleasured moan too.

Fang's fingers brushed a little higher on her stomach, just inches below her breasts. Lightning clutched around her warrior's neck tightly with the next close brush. "Fang," Lightning moaned, tongue still enveloped in her mouth. "Please." The next scrape slid over her right breast. Lightning found herself unable to speak, but kissed Fang all the harder in encouragement. Fingers brushed over her peak and Lightning shivered violently. Fang cupped her then and ran a palm over her. Just as she had done yesterday, Fang squeezed and Lightning gasped, begging for all the more with the ferocity of her kisses.

Seeing that it was what she wanted and was comfortable with, Fang ground her chest, earning another gasp. It went faster from there. Fang was curious and Lightning wanted it bad; her shuddering did as much to arouse her as Fang felt the hype too, so immensely turned on that Lightning wanted this and was liking it. Experimentation with the first breast led to expertise on the second and soon, Lightning's shivering _couldn't _stop. She trembled and gasped; Fang loved the sound on her lips and the way she repeated with growing need. "Fang...Faanng..._Faaang!" _It was mesmerizing to control her body.

Fang returned to the first breast to give Lightning more care with more practice. Lightning arched and Fang held her tight. Nails dug into Fang's shoulders as Lightning's legs grew unsteady. She tried to say so, to ask Fang to hold her tighter, but Fang got the picture without words. The arm around her stomach clamped tightly, even as Lightning arched to break free. Pleasure poured through her like liquid lava and sweat beaded her brow as Lightning was brought higher and higher.

Lightning could have never imagined the depths of such pleasure Fang could bring her, as the hands on her body worked fiery magic through her blood. Lightning felt ready to implode, Fang had picked up the skill so quickly and skillfully. She sighed, gasped, and moaned Fang's name, knowing nothing better to have ever touched her lips or her body. In the short space of time of touching her for the first time to the present moment, Fang had vastly surpassed any heightened moment Lightning had ever reached herself and was _still going!_

Lightning was ready to burst; every nerve fried with pleasure, her breasts were on fire with it! Fang's mouth massaged over hers, taking every care without even needing to watch the fingers work. Lightning gasped as her molten core, soaked beyond all imagine, clenched hard with a squeeze of pleasure that rocketed through her and suddenly, Lightning was screaming as every pleasure-fried nerve in her body lit up like it was the fourth of July. She writhed in her ecstasy, but Fang held her tight and kissed her neck, bodies close and touching, secure.

When Lightning settled enough to regain enough wits to function on the most basic level again, she realized that her knees had buckled and Fang was holding her up completely. Lightning gingerly tried to put some weight on her legs again, but at the sign of her conscious functioning, Fang hugged her even tighter and kissed her cheek once. "Heyy," Fang greeted, holding her fully. "Easy now."

The next thing Lightning became aware of was the warm, heavy throb of Fang against her leg. Even through the material of boxer shorts, Lightning could feel it. She leaned back against Fang gratefully, still half breathless as her heart gradually slowed back to normal. Fang kissed her temple gently, hands returned to Lightning's sides. Lightning took a few more moments to breathe steadily, letting oxygen fill her fiery lungs and filter out slowly. Fang gave her a good squeeze. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible," Lightning breathed, barely able to speak, even yet. "Are you sure..." Lightning huffed. "That you're a virgin?"

"I'm only like this for you." She could feel Fang's smile inches from her cheek. "You smell really good."

Lightning rested her head back on Fang's shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Fang squeezed her. "And you make the most erotic sounds."

"I can feel that one," Lightning assured, smiling lazily. "Careful. I'm gonna make you scream at me in a moment."

"Is that so?"

Lightning gathered her strength and turned to face her lover. "Yeah, that's so." Grabbing by the shirt, Lightning brought Fang to her mouth once more and grinned with the jerk against her, showing Fang's own arousal. This time, Lightning snaked her way into that hot crevasse of a mouth and teased Fang's tongue with hers. Fang tried to chase, but Lightning pulled back too quickly and smiled mischievously. "You like that, Fang?"

Fang groaned and tried to kiss her again, so diamond hard, it hurt. Lightning wouldn't allow it. Instead, she put a hand to Fang's chest and pushed back to the bed. Fang watched her hungrily as Lightning climbed over, hand still pushing down to the bed. "Then you're gonna love this."

Lightning leaned in and kissed again; Fang could feel her body moving above, scraping and rubbing all over. She didn't linger too long though, but instead pulled away, leaving poor Fang to try to follow, but still locked down in place. Lightning shook her head, then snaked down lower, over Fang's chest and stomach, hips and body. Her fingers hooked into those abused silken boxers. Her eyes followed up Fang and locked with crystal greens, asking.

Fang swallowed hard. It'd be the first time she actually saw, not just touched. "Yeah," Fang practically croaked, mouth so dry. "Go ahead."

Lightning's smile made up for all the fear and worry, and when she peeled back the boxers, she smiled at the bulge too. Fang resisted another groan, never so turned on in this life or the next.

Thought soon evaporated from Fang's mind as Lightning's fingers grazed over the swollen bulge once more. Lightning shook her head, staring down, studying. Fang held his breath. "You're so _big_, Fang." Lightning spoke after a moment. "Good thing you're so strong," She chuckled, looking back up. "It's gonna be something for you to squeeze inside of me, you know?"

"Eden, Claire!" Fang throbbed. Lightning's touch was ghostly warm. "You always say... just the right thing to- to- " Fang's hands fisted in the covers as Lightning gently applied pressure and squeezed him.

"I wanna try something," Lightning fingers stroked over Fang's thighs. "Just... try to hold still. I've obviously never done this or anything, so if I do something wrong or it hurts... stop me. Just push me off or whatever."

"What're you going to- " Fang startled so bad, Lightning almost got kneed in the chin. "Claire!"

"What?" Lightning looked up beseechingly, hand covering Fang's leg to stop any sudden movement. "Did I... was that wrong?"

Fang stared at her incredulously, chest heaving so much, it was almost hard to see over. "Did you just... " Fang's eyes darted to the space she'd just occupied before gazing up at her again. "You just licked me!"

Lightning pouted. "I'm trying to give you a blowjob." Lightning's face suddenly creased in true concern. "You do... know what a blowjob is, right?"

"I know what a blowjob is, Claire. I'm not retarded. But you're..." Fang gawked. "You know this isn't always a girl's favorite experience. Most girls actually think of it as a chore..."

"Pleasing you will never be a chore to me, Fang." Lightning reassuring, stooping again. Fang sat up quick enough to grab her shoulder and halt her.

"If you want to stop, Claire... really, if you don't like it or anything-"

"Fang," Lightning leaned in and gave another little peck on the lips. She smiled warmly. "I'm going to like it." Fang looked doubtful, but there was no room for further discussion before Lightning bent her head again. Fang stiffened, grip tightening on the blankets as Lightning licked. Tentative at first, Fang felt her hot tongue in little laps, little tastes before she licked one long strip up and had Fang shuddering already. Lightning's fingers lowered to play below and Fang had to bite down hard. A deep groan rose in Fang's throat and Lightning's mouth dipped more, lips touching.

Fang swallowed as Lightning kissed her way back up to the top. She squeezed and Fang's grip went knuckle white. Lightning's lips gloated over and Fang felt her tongue glide over the tip where hot, sticky seed had already started to leak. Lightning licked, then tasted Fang on her tongue and smiled, spreading Fang's arousal to her lips. She looked up at Fang and found those brilliant eyes locked down on her, still half incredulous as Fang breathed heavily, ample chest rising and falling slowly. Lightning smiled.

"Fuck!" Fang actually squeaked, nearly bucking as Lightning's mouth descended, enclosing a hot, deep pocket around that sensitive bulge. Fang was squirming as Lightning dipped on her very first time, so hot and tender, Fang wanted to scream. Lightning closed her lips over the bulge and Fang nearly bucked cleanly to the back of her throat as she gave a little suckle. Gripping her shoulder for support, Fang could feel Lightning smile before she suckled again, moan catching and dragging in Fang's throat.

Lightning reached with her free hand and moved Fang's to her hair. Fang tried to pull away, not wanting to hurt her, but Lightning's mouth clamped down tight and Fang's fingers were twining in her hair before it could be helped. "_Claaire- _shittt," Fang gasped, hips jerking a little as waves of pleasure flowed through in ways only Lightning knew how to invoke. At the jolt, Lightning licked again and descended farther, taking more and more of Fang in so that Fang could barely believe how much she held. Lightning sucked again and Fang soared, accidentally jerking enough that Fang felt the back of her throat.

Fang made to pull back, impending release a real threat, but Lightning held soundly. "Claaaire," Fang groaned as she continued to move, squeeze, lick and suckle, every hot, wet touch. Fang felt so high, holding it was becoming less and less of an option. Lightning squeezed again and Fang jolted. "_Claire_!" Fang gave a gentle, but insistent tug on her hair. "I can't hold it, Claire! You need to- let me- agnhhh!" Fang screamed, jerking and plunging to the very back of Lightning's throat, body screaming through such an intense orgasm that Fang was blinded with it.

With Fang's push, a rush of hot, sticky seed shot into Lightning's mouth and choked her. Lightning pulled back as her throat and mouth filled with Fang's syrupy lust and she coughed, dribbling most of it as Fang writhed. Lightning coughed twice more and heard Fang groan, fingers fisted in her hair and keeping her from moving too far. Lightning gazed up to watch Fang's face as the trembling ran through. She glanced back down and smiled, kissing Fang's erection before a gentle tug pulled in her hair.

"Claire!" Lightning rose with the pull up Fang's body, still shivering in the midst and aftereffects of orgasm. Lightning kissed Fang's cheek. "Claire," Fang's eyes were still closed, struggling to focus in ecstasy. "Are you okay? I didn't mean- " Lightning kissed that touchable mouth, as much as to silence the concerns and because she was so warm yet again, as Fang often made her.

"I'm perfect." Lightning whispered. "You?" Fang breathed raggedly. Lightning curled to that perfect body, naked flesh warm and wanting to feel Fang's instead of that black t. "I'll get better," Lightning promised. "I want to. I know it's not unusual to gag, but I want to be able to hold you all in. You're just so big, with so much-" Fang kissed her, silencing her too until all she could do was moan, dizzy with the love Fang held for her.

When Fang pulled away, Lightning felt that soft, familiar touch stroking her cheek. Fang's breath was hot on her lips. Lightning's eyes fluttered, finding Fang staring at her earnestly. She met that gaze. Fang's flickered across hers, serious and gentle, holding such love for her, then- "Are you sure you're a lesbian?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Claire," Fang reached out to brush a few locks of her hair back. Lightning opened her eyes and smiled through those glittering blues.

"Hmm?"

Fang pondered for a minute, trying to phrase it. "What do you think people would say... if I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Well, there'd be a lot of other jealous lesbians throughout the kingdom, you know." Fang smiled softly. Lightning took the hand that was brushing through her loose hair and brought Fang's knuckles to her lips, where she kissed gently. "Are you worried?" Lightning asked, voice softening. "About being accepted? If you stay this way, I mean."

"A little," Fang admitted, eyes scanning her face in turn. "All of you have been so kind and accepting of me since day one, before and after you found out about me. I just can't help thinking of how my people would take it... what would I tell them, and how would they see me? Gran Pulse has had few women leaders already. All of them were Yun, but... it's different, yah? My people know me as a man too; I've spent my life hiding my differences... do you think it's something they could learn to accept? Having someone like me, the way I am, on the throne, ruling them?"

Lightning was sympathetic to Fang's plea. "Your people love you, Fang. You're the last of the Yun bloodline and you've done great things for them before. They recognize you in the street and like you. It probably wouldn't be easy, and something of a shock at first... not everybody would be of the same mind, either, but you could prove to them it's still you." Lightning gave a brave smile. "I'd be here for you too. No matter what way you want to be."

"I want to be what's best for you. You love me like this and I... I'm really starting to be attached to myself too, because you showed me..." Fang squeezed her hand. "But I want to protect you too, and I can't safeguard you from everything the way I am."

"Fang," Lightning touched Fang's face. "You won't always be able to safeguard me. Even if you're superman. There are some things nobody can predict, or stop." Lightning loved the touch of Fang's skin to her own, she cherished it. "You need to decide what you really want. That's what'll make me happy."

"I just want you."

Lightning smiled, half-sad, half-warmed to hear it. "You already have me." She snuggled into Fang. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It feels so easy around you." Fang stroked down her back, that smooth, flawless expanse of skin and muscle. "It's perfect. _You're _perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, Fang." Lightning murmured, at total ease in her state of undress with Fang. "But with you, I feel pretty close." She closed her eyes, resting.

Fang hugged her and kissed the top of Lightning's head. "If I'm a girl, I'd be your lesbian too."

Lightning smiled faintly. "My lesbian..."

Fang smiled too. "You like the sound of that?"

"I like the sound of you, period."

"I kinda like the sound of that." Fang stroked through her long hair. "Being your girl."

"It does have a ring," Lightning mumbled. "Fang... I'm tired..." Lightning yawned adorably.

"I can see that," Fang smiled. "Go to sleep, Claire."

"I don' want... the wet side..." Lightning's breathing was already evening out. Fang chuckled, lifted Lightning slightly, and rolled to her side, gently placing Lightning down on the other side of the bed.

"Better?"

"Mmm..."

"G'night, luv." Fang stroked her shoulder. "Sweet dreams."

**XXX**

"Vanille!" Serah greeted at the door, heart seeming to pick up a beat every couple intervals with Vanille's appearance. _Am I still allowed to hug her, or... _thankfully, the dilemma was saved from Serah's mind as Vanille stepped in and wrapped her arms around Serah for a quick, friendly squeeze.

"Hey, Serah." Vanille greeted kindly, stepping back from her friend. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Me too," Serah admitted freely. "I really missed you in your retreat. You had us worried about you. Let's never do that again, right?"

"Right," Vanille agreed. "Don't worry... I did actually want to apologize to you, Serah." Vanille shuffled her feet. Serah opened her mouth to say something, but Vanille waved her off. "No- really, let me say it. This way, we can get past the awkwardness faster and get back to being friends." Vanille shuffled, reaching back to scratch the back of her neck idly. "It was wrong of me to kiss you. I've been crushing on you for a long time now and we both know it; I apologize if I ever made you uncomfortable with my flirting before this, too."

"You've never made me uncomfortable." Serah blurted.

Vanille held up a hand again and Serah quieted. "Be that as it may, I've been longing after you for awhile now." Serah's heart thumped. "I can't count the things you do that make me smile or tingle inside: the way you smile and talk to me, the things you do, being so cute and kind all the time, your aversion to mud, but gentleness to nature..." Serah's heart rushed with warmth. Vanille bit her lip.

"But it's wrong, 'cuz I'm your friend and I know you don't feel that kinda way back, but I still flirt, and I still push... you felt bad for me when you kissed me because I guilted you into it. It should never be that way, especially between friends, and I'm sorry I played the sympathy card with you to get you to touch me."

"Vanille- "

"Really," Vanille interrupted. "None of it was your fault, even when I was feeling crappy about it. You're not gay, you weren't purposefully rejecting me to make me miserable or anything, but I used your guilt over it and asked you to kiss me. I knew it wouldn't help- I'd just gotten off of being stuck on the other girl for how she kissed me- but I was selfish. I even thought...maybe... I could show you how much I cared, and that you might have feelings for me if I kissed you with all I had." Vanille's lower lip trembled. She looked up at Serah with large, baleful eyes. "I'm really sorry, Serah. I know I deserve what I'm getting for trying to sneaky trick you into liking me. It was deceptive and wrong of me. Serah..." Vanille's lower lip trembled again.

Before Serah fully knew it, she was hugging Vanille and soothing the shorter girl with sweet words and forgiveness. Serah realized she'd been set up, but Vanille hadn't been intending harm. She'd just wanted to give Serah the chance to like her. And now, Serah did. Now was the time to say something too, while Vanille had just confessed, it was Serah's turn. She opened her mouth to do so, to tell Vanille her sneaky plan had worked and that she felt a stir in her, even now when she just hugged her. Serah opened her mouth, mentally prepping to confess this all and come clean, maybe even-

"Vanille,"

Serah's moment to confess was shattered. Vanille's gaze swirled over to the interruption, the, who'd just stepped into the foyer with them. Vanille shuffled. "Hey, Rafford. What're you doing here?"

"I'm on extended visit." Rafford ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Do either of you know where Lord Cyrus or Lady Raina are?"

Vanille shrugged. "I just got here."

"Mom and Dad are out." Serah bit off aggravatedly, glaring at Rafford for intruding upon her moment. "They went back to Cocoon."

Rafford stiffened. "They're not here?" Serah growled lowly in the back of her throat.

Vanille frowned at the creases of worry in Rafford's face. "Rafford? Is something wrong? Why do you need them?"

Rafford paused, as if considering, but he shook his head after a moment. "It's okay; do you know where Fang would be?"

"Probably with Lightning in her new room, necking." Serah bit off spitefully. _Now how am I supposed to tell her? _She'd gathered up all her courage, and… kaplooey. There went her chance.

From behind the banister inside the front entrance, Skelt's eyes narrowed dangerously. _He's going to tell Fang what we dids, what I convinced Asael to doo. _Skelt licked his lips of nervous habit. _This won't do. _Skelt rubbed his hands together to warm the arthritis in his digits, calculating.

"Hey!" A loud bellow echoed across the room, startling Skelt. "Hey, you!" Skelt turned, eyes widening to see a giant of a man in a guard's uniform stampeding towards him at breakneck speed. Before he knew it, Skelt was being lifted off the ground from the front of his collar. "You staring at those girls, pervert? Huh?" Snow shook the poor scientist silly.

Skelt trembled in his grasp. "No-o, sir, I's-"

"Don't even lie!" Snow shook him violently. "I saw you staring, rubbing your hands together and licking your lips you… you little Smeagle!"

"S-sir- "

"You're dispicable." Snow hauled back a fist and punched him, a solid, brain-rattling blow to the jaw that knocked Skelt clean out of his grasp to sprawl on the floor. Snow glowered at him. "You stay there, old man. It's the dungeons for you."

Leaving him on the ground, Snow hurried over to Serah and Vanille. He stopped in front of Serah, hands raising to her shoulders, face creased with concern. "Are you okay, Serah?"

_No. _Serah looked between Snow and Skelt, wide-eyed in despair before her eyes flickered over Vanille, who gave her a brave, sad smile before looking away. _Vanille, no! _Serah's eyes watered. Snow wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Serah just barely avoided bursting into tears at the resigned curve of Vanille's shoulders, her coy, but not unfriendly way she refused to look at her. _She still wants me! _Serah wanted to cry.

"Skelt!" Rafford didn't like the man, but even he could sympathize with a giant pummeling the scientist's face in over an alleged pervsion. Kneeling to his side, Rafford helped the poor guy into a sitting position and braced an arm under the dizzy scientist's to bring him to his feet. Rafford supported him and helped the guy along as they left the cooridor. "Just tell me which way to your room." Rafford assured. "We'll get you lying down and feeling better, Skelt."

Skelt allowed Rafford to guide him away to his room, resting more weight on Rafford than was absolutely necessary. The giant oaf's mistake had been frightful and piss-worthy, but it was working to his advantage now. Rafford was with him. Skelt licked his lips as his hands flared up with a familiar, dull ache.

**XXX**

"Where did that little Smeagle go?" Snow glowered at the spot Skelt had aptly disappeared from. "I'll get him for that, girls! Don't even fret about it, Serah, the guy's as good as toast. What's an old man doing creeping around the castle anyway? And how'd he get here in the first place?" Snow straightened. "Gadot's keeping a lousy watch. I better go check on him, kick him awake again." Snow's face softened at the girls. "I'll be back. Don't be scared."

With a special smile just for Serah, Snow took off to find and reprimand his lazy butt into gear. Serah sighed as he turned away, eyes returning to Vanille, who scruffed her shoe at the ground shyly. "Snow's fitting into his duty nicely, huh?"

"He's just my friend now," Serah interrupted the thought. "I told you 'bout the kiss yesterday, right? Snow and I... we don't get along like that anymore."

"I'm still sorry your first was bad." Vanille apologized.

_It wasn't. _

"What do you think went wrong? I mean, it's Snow, right? He's who you've wanted all this time."

Serah swallowed nervously. "There was no spark, no connection between us. It was like... I might as well have been kissing Claire for how awkward it was." Vanille coughed. Serah glanced over, then made a face. "Oh, Vanille!"

"What?" Vanille protested. "Serah, you can't mention two beautiful sisters kissing and expect me not to space!"

Serah's eyes glazed. _She called me beautiful... _

Vanille focused again. "So you've just got no chemistry with him?"

Serah shook her head to snap out of it. "No... I didn't. It was just... " _it wasn't like kissing you. _The words lodged in Serah's throat and wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she pushed them to. "Dry!" Serah finally managed, closing her eyes in frustration with herself.

"Serah, are you okay?" Serah felt a warm hand on her arm and gulped. "You're shaking." Vanille's small body encompassed hers and held her kindly. "Don't be sad," Vanille counseled. "These things, our crushes, they don't always work out, Serah." Serah tried to steady her breathing, but she became distracted when she caught a whiff of sweet strawberry laced vanilla. _That smells nice. Has Vanille always worn perfume? _"I know you really thought you liked Snow, but it's not over," Vanille continued as Serah spaced. "We're still young, healthy virgins, Serah! Someone else will come along. They always do. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

"Vanille, I..."

"Vanille!"

Serah twitched as Vanille pulled away, wondering why the Maker was being so cruel with all these interruptions. Seconds later, Vanille was engulfed in a hug by another beautiful person with bigger boobs than hers. Serah despaired.

Serah timidly stared at the floor, and when she looked up, she found Lightning watching her. Lightning arched an eyebrow and her eyes strayed towards Vanille. Serah blushed terribly and returned her gaze to the floor. She could practically _feel _Lightning smiling, mouth quirked and gloating.

"I've missed you, Van." Fang hugged the little one tightly. "You had me worried; you had all of us worried, ya?"

"I'm sorry," Vanille apologized, practically floating in the knowledge that _Fang _was hugging her. _Fang _had picked her up. _Fang _was doing so much better. Vanille was going to kiss Lightning for this. "I had to work some things out. But I'm okay now, and I'm so happy to see you too, Fang." Vanille squeezed, head resting on Fang's chest. "_So _happy."

With Serah's initial courage to speak gone, the rest of the day passed without confession. She, Vanille, Lightning, and Fang went out in the back again again to spend the afternoon lazily kicking around a soccer ball and enjoying the view. A bad day only went worse when Serah's only less-than-suggestive blouse was spattered with mud.

Seeing Serah upset, Vanille was very kind and went in with her to clean up and grab snacks while Lightning and Fang built a bonfire outside. Vanille took her hand and led the way back to Serah's bedroom to get her changed and freshened up.

"Aww,"Vanille consoled. "Serah it's okay, it's just a blouse. You look like you're about to cry." Vanille reached up and brushed some of her hair back. "You'll be okay, Serah, really." Next thing Serah knew, she was being hugged again and loved. Vanille's little arms felt so warm and fitted around her sides, coming up only slightly shorter than Serah herself, her head rested neatly on her shoulder. Serah squeezed her back and lifted her hand up Vanille's back, but then froze when she touched the older one's hair by accident. Serah let her hand drop quickly.

"Serah, I'm worried about you." Vanille confessed, pulling back to look at her. "You've been this gloomy, sad, like wistful way all day." Vanille shuffled. "Do you… you don't still feel guilty, do you? About me?"

"Vanille…"

"Serah, it's not your fault." Vanille insisted. "I was the one with the idea and I told you to kiss me. Besides, it's not so bad, right? I'm better now, moving on." Vanille's eyes searched hers as Serah stiffened. "Really, Serah. I like you… I think I'm always going to like you a little bit, but I really had some time to think and calm down about it. You're my friend and I… " Vanille glanced over to the bed. "Let's sit down." Vanille suggested. "I can tell you what I've been thinking 'bout the past few days. And you… you can tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable in any thing I do."

"You don't, Vanille." Serah insisted, heart picking up speed. "I'm not uncomfortable at all."

"Yet you're still upset around me," Vanille smiled sadly, tugging her hand. "Come on, Serah. I want to work this out with you." Serah followed Vanille over to the edge of her bed and sat with her friend, biting her tongue so very hard. "I started liking you a little after we met." Vanille confessed. "You were funny, and cute, and sweet, and really nice. I didn't have a lot of friends, mostly 'cuz I find them cute and girls don't like it when they know I'm a lesbian… it makes them feel weird and awkward, like I'm going to hit on them all just 'cuz I think they're attractive." Vanille sighed. "I can't really blame then for it, but… then you came, and your sister became real good friends with Fang, who's my best friend. And… you weren't weird around me, even when you found out and I did start flirting with you."

"I think that pushed me over the edge with you," Vanille confessed. "I had always thought you pretty, but how you acted with me and were cool when I flirted and it didn't both you, you became beautiful to me. I love hanging out with you, whatever we do, and I… it was like a challenge, trying to get you to fall for me despite the way you liked Snow. I… I know you're straight, and I never really had a chance, but when you kept talking about Snow like that and I saw you together… I just let it get out of hand too much, how much I liked you because you didn't reject me. I think that's what happened with the other girl too, the one I kissed at the tournament?"

Serah's jaw twitched. "She liked me without it being awkward or weird too, and I felt so much… I think that may be one of my problems. I fall too hard, really quick, for people who are just nice to me and wanna be my friend. Because you were like that, and never told me off for liking you, I really fell hard, even knowing you weren't available and nothing would ever work between us." Vanille shifted.

"The kiss… I wanted to kiss you, but I did know that it was time to stop 'cuz you don't have those feelings for me, and wouldn't. Maybe I was hopeful, but Serah," Vanille looked at her earnestly. "I'm really getting better, and going to stay that way. I… well," Vanille blushed shyly. "I used to dream of you sometimes," Serah's heart thumped heavily, and the surprise must have shown on her face, for Vanille quickly assured. "Nothing explicit or perverted! Just… that we were together, and dating regularly, and you'd smile at me and I'd feel… I'd feel like I did when you kissed me." Vanille's face burned a shade darker. "I just… I know we're never gonna happen, Serah."

"Never say never," Serah croked, managing to get a word in.

Vanille gave her a patient little smile and touched her hand. "You're sweet, Serah. Next to Fang, you're my only best friend. I'm not gonna risk screwing that up because of a crush I have on you when I fall too hard, too fast. You mean more to me than that." Serah was crumbling inside. "So," Vanille finished. "Don't be afraid to act how you usually do with me- that's what I want. I just want us to go back to the way it was before I messed it up. Okay?"

"So…" Serah searched her face. "You… don't… wanna date me?"

Vanille chuckled. "Of course I wanna date you, chica. You're a foreign, exotic, Cocoon-ruling princess." Vanille winked. "But I won't, 'cuz I love you too much."

Vanille hopped off to her closet to pick out a new outfit. Serah sighed raggedly.

**XXX**

Fang watched Lightning in the midnight moonlight as she tossed wood from the pile onto the growing, hungry stack of flames. The fire flickered across her face, illuminating her strong features in small, flickering glimpses, enough to give Fang a little taste of the sight of her. It was enough to warm Fang to the core. Every snyapse of the body, it all felt so alive around Lightning. Fang really had no idea how life had passed without her.

_I'm going to marry that girl. _Fang felt a rush, just at the thought. _Claire loves me, and I'm going to marry her._

_My love… you'll be the happiest wife in the world. _Fang would make sure of it.


	48. Chapter 48

Lightning woke without the familiar comforting, encompassing warmth she'd gone to bed with. She tried to curl back and cuddle into Fang, but the space behind her was painfully empty. Lightning cracked open her tired eyes and reached back for Fang. The bed was empty. Lightning turned, rubbing her eyes, and glanced over the edge just in case. Nothing.

Yawning, but alert with Fang's absence, Lightning sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. _4:36 am. _Lightning blinked. _What's Fang doing up at this hour? Maybe in the bathroom… _"Fang?" Lightning called out cautiously. "You here?"

The bedroom door opened just a moment later to reveal Fang, fully dressed in jeans and a t. Not noticing Lightning sitting up at first, Fang quietly closed the door and started over to the bed, startling at the sight of Lightning awake. "Claire!"

"Fang?" Lightning frowned, squinting through the dark. "What're you doing up?"

Fang thought fast and spoke steady, though frozen inside. _She's not supposed to be up_. "I just wanted to check on something." Crossing to the dresser, Fang stripped of the jeans and tossed them into the clothes hamper. "I'm back now," Fang assured, sliding into bed behind her. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Lightning scooted back into Fang, warmed as the arm descended over her. She trusted Fang; she didn't need to grill about whereabouts. Wherever her lover was, whatever Fang'd been doing, Lightning never once even doubted.

How surprised she would be.

**XXX**

Rafford stared, horrified at the obsessed scientist who'd clearly gone mad. His head ached and his bonds were uncomfortable. Rafford tried shifting to a more comfortable position, wishing he was just a little bit stronger or had something sharp in which to break the duct tape over his wrists. Similarly gagged across the mouth, Rafford couldn't even lay to relax his legs with the way Skelt had bound a strip from his feet to his wrists, locking Rafford in one of the most painful positions he'd ever been forced to hold before.

But even worse, Skelt would not shut up! "You miss the importance of this experiment. Do you not understand? The leaps of discovery we could prove! If one could not only design hair and eye color at birth, but sex and gender as well! We could alter the races, implant genes and copy genomes. The strong boy need not be the last of his kin. Should we succeed in altering his gender, we may very well be able to copy the corrected strand, just of his heritage, and rebuild a race so strong, so powerful- the Yuns may live and breathe again! Imagine if we could harvest and inject the uncorrupted male Yun gene into Pulse…"

Rafford had been mortified enough the first time he'd heard this fanatic's speech. Thinking of all the times he and Skelt had drawn blood or other samples from the poor kid, he was scared of what Skelt was using them for and if he'd stored them away somewhere. _Maybe in the base. _Whatever the case was, Skelt had gone beyond scientific delusion into the realm of insanity, and unless Rafford could break free or be discovered, Fang was in grave danger.

Rafford didn't like Asael very much, but he doubted even he could know about Skelt's twisted delusions. He would never stand for it. Having Skelt's whole plot revealed to him might even sway Asael in Fang's choice, if he saw how twisted it had gotten in the eyes of a madman, Asael could be more likened to giving Fang a shot.

If only Rafford could break free to warn them all…!

"Such genetic manipulation, such Science." Skelt babbled on, nails to his ears. "We will cross unimaginable paths, the magnitudes of our great discovery…"

Rafford grunted, doing his best to move back against the bedframe. Skelt paused to look at him for a few seconds and frowned, then went back to his incessant chatter, explaining to Rafford just everything he could and wanted to do, but not really talking to him at all. Rafford shifted again, a shorter distance this time to keep quiet. His back nudged against the bedpost.

Doing his best to keep from tipping over, Rafford sidled the frame and hunched forward to lift his arms up as far as they'd go. He shoved back with his feet and felt the metal bottom panel running parallel to the floor. Rafford stilled as Skelt turned back his way again, but it wasn't to notice anything, so much as to pace in his prattling. When Skelt turned around again, Rafford eased back against the support bar, rubbing the duct tape to it along the top metal edge. He didn't feel anything give, and wouldn't, not for a long while at least, but at least he had his positioning.

Rafford settled back for a long, frustrating war with the sticky tape straps.

**XXX**

Serah woke up hot. Reaching for the blankets, Serah grabbed the ridge and tossed it back to cool off. She froze when a low, irritated growl resounded back and slowly, she peeked back over her shoulder at what had made the noise.

Vanille lay flat on her back in her bed, sleep-grumbling incoherently. Serah went rigid. "Vanille?" _Vanille's…in my bed. _Serah gulped, glancing down at her stomach before she looked back to Vanille. There was no blanket in sight. Serah's eyes bulged with realization. _Oh! Oh! "_Vanille!"_ That was-! _Serah squeaked.

Reaching back cautiously, Serah gingerly wrapped her fingers around Vanille's arm to tug it back into place over her side, but as soon as she pulled even a little, Vanille grumbled and pulled away, flopping back the other way away from Serah. "Vanille…" Serah pleaded with her quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was you." Vanille stayed as she was. "Please, Vanille?" When she made no movement, Serah scooted up behind her and carefully lifted an arm around her. Serah jerked a little when she touched Vanille's chest by accident, then settled back when she lowered it to her stomach. "I just…" _what am I doing? _Serah shook the thought. Vanille was warm; she felt good, safe…comfortable…like-

"Mmm, that's…" Vanille's eyes popped open. She glanced down at her stomach and jumped. "Whoa, Serah!" Picking up Serah's arm, Vanille tossed the limb off of her, then was surprised to Serah awake. "Oops," Vanille apologized. "Did I wake you? Sorry, Serah, you were just…" Vanille trailed off, glancing around. "How'd I get here anyway?"

Serah did her best to curb her disappointment, then thought about Vanille's question.

"The last thing I remember last night is the bonfire…"

"Claire and Fang must have carried us upstairs." Serah's eyes narrowed. _What a bitch, dumping Vanille in bed with me…_

"That was nice of them." Vanille glanced about, then at herself once more. "Don't have fresh clothes though, and I need a shower. I should probably head on home to do that." Vanille started to get up.

"W-Wait!" Serah stopped her. "You don't have to go…" Vanille gave her a funny look. "You can just… borrow my stuff. Use my shower." Serah bit her tongue. "…if you want. Save you a trip home and all… unless uhm… you had…other… things to do today."

"When have you known me to choose work over play?" Vanille joked. "That's cool. I can do that. Do you mind if I shower first? You can pick out whatever you've got for me to wear. Might be a little tight around the bust, but," Serah blushed. Vanille winked. "We can meet Fang and Light downstairs for breakfast after."

"Yeah…"

Vanille smiled, chipper.

As Vanille bounced off to the bathroom, Serah looked to the closet, at all the possibilities that she could put Vanille in from _her _selection, _her _clothers. Serah's belly squirmed. "Don't worry, I'll save you some hot water!" Vanille called. She doubted she'd need it.

**XXX**

Lightning smiled at the sight and gave a little peck to her lover's sleepy lips. "Time to wake up, Fang." Drying her hair from her recent shower, Lightning watched Fang roll in the bed and blink open tired eyes to look up at her blearily. "It's nine," Lightning informed. "Serah and Vanille must be up now too. Personally, it's too bad we couldn't see Serah's face when she woke up with Vanille there."

Fang half-snorted, covering a laugh and roused, sitting upright. "Alright, alright. I'm up." Fang stretched, peering at Lightning in fresh clothes and wet hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just an hour or so," Lightning waved off.

Fang started climbing out of bed, looked to Lightning, and smiled. "I need fifteen minutes and I'll be good."

"I'll be downstairs then?"

Fang kissed her. "Make it ten."

**XXX**

Fang climbed out of the shower and towel dried before peeping into the bedroom. Lightning wasn't there, but a freshly laid out pair of azure boxers, jeans, socks, and a black shirt laid beside a familiar wrap on the bed. Fang smiled, touched, and made a mental promise never to take Lightning's care for granted.

Grabbing up the socks and wrap, Fang left the rest on the bed. _Not today, comfy clothes. _Instead, Fang turned to a high cabinet shelf, built into the wall, once again glad Lightning hadn't been awake for the first nightly venture back to the room. _Today's special._

**XXX**

Lightning grinned wickedly as Serah's color deepened. "So what're you girls doing today?" Lightning's eyes were trained on Serah. "Something funn?"

"Hopefully!" Vanille chirped. "We were thinking 'bout going to the beach again. Maybe give you and Fang a little more alone time…" Vanille gave her eyebrows.

"Tch," Serah growled. "Like they need more of that. Just wait until Claire ends up pr-" Vanille gasped suddenly and moved a hand over Serah's mouth. Serah opened her mouth to protest, and found Vanille's ajar as she stared. Following Vanille's gaze, Serah suddenly found herself glad of the coverage, for how her jaw dropped too.

Lightning choked on her apple at the sight.

Fang stood not ten feet away, decked in a fitted v-neck that zipped up the front and was considerably, graciously unzipped enough to throw even Lightning off. The shirt's sleeves ended halfway down Fang's arms below the elbow and the bottom front of the shirt was long enough to cover the full abdomen, but the sides cut back up a little bit, revealing just a hint of skin at Fang's hips, just enough to tease. Completed with unusually fitted black jeans, Lightning wondered where Fang was hiding boxers in those pants, they were so slender and trimmed to the perfect figure. She stared.

Lightning didn't even notice Fang's advance and nearly missed the chuckle and quip that came with it. "Funny, I thought you'd stare more at my top half."

Lightning blinked as the words registered half a moment later, lifting her eyes. "Are you wearing…"

Fang laughed and kissed her. Lightning tried not to guffaw.

"Dammit!" Vanille slammed her fists down on the table, drawing everybody's attention. "Why do all my best friends have to be so damn sexy!"

Vanille started stampeding out.

"Vanille!" Serah jumped off her chair. "Wait!"

"Much as it may seem," Fang smiled at her warmly, "this isn't just to turn you on."

"It's not?" Lightning felt dizzy. "'Cuz it worked…"

Fang grinned. "I wanna take you out, Claire. Spend the day with you. In town, at the beach, in the wilds, wherever you wanna go, as long as I get to choose the place we have dinner at the end of the day."

"You wanna go out?" Lightning's eyes swirled as she gazed down between them. "…As you are?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded once. "That's exactly what I wanna do."

Lightning reached up and fell into bliss, with Fang's lips on hers, nothing was ever wrong.

**XXX**

Skelt was gone. Rafford was sawing away at the tape like there was no tomorrow, but it was a very slow process. The edge wasn't sharp and only dulled a very thin layer scratched off with every tenth scrub, but he'd made progress. Since early this morning, he'd worn the tape that connected his hands and legs down to a last sticky thread before it snapped.

Now his job was even more difficult. Every rub at the wrists burned into Rafford's skin. There was much more tape layers around his hands and he had to stop every other minute because the friction burned too bad. Rafford knew he was getting a deep, scraped burn from this, but it didn't matter. It was something he had to do, and with Skelt gone, he only had to move all the faster. _Hurry,_ Rafford silently encouraged himself, working away through layers of his skin. _Fang…_

**XXX**

Asael sighed as the rare appearance of a pair of servants broke apart at his entry, where the two had been huddled close and whispering. They sprang apart at the sight of him and began apologizing profusely, but Asael just waved a dismissing hand for their exit. The two left quickly, quietly, without whispering another word. They reminded him of his son. _Fang. _Asael sighed, covering his face with a hand exhaustedly.

He had expected Fang to give him answer in just a few hours after, to report the surgery was a go and confess anxiety to have it done. Rather, Fang had spent the day with his love again. Preoccupied. Endlessly smiling... happy.

****Asael remembered a time he'd been so carefree.

Shutting down the thought quickly, Asael turned to leave his room and head downstairs to the dining hall.**  
><strong>

He pushed open the grand dining room's doors and nearly hit Vanille with them, who was sprawled on the floor halfway under Lightning's little sister, both of which who were otherwise not paying attention. Vanille yelped as the door narrowly missed her and looked up to yell- then stiffened. "A-Asael." Serah scrambled off Vanille as Fang and Lightning broke apart.

"Sorry." Asael apologized curtly, offering out a hand to help her up. His eyes trekked to Serah and followed hers to Fang. Asael stiffened, throat clogging as his eyes registered something his brain was not capable of seeing. Every bone in his body went rigid in disbelief as he stared at his boy.

His pretty, bashful, womanly attired, beautiful _son_.

Asael was blinded with such a sublime, angelic vision of his late wife, he fell to knees in pain, heart hammering.

"Dad!" Fang raced over while Serah and Vanille backpedaled a step. Lightning followed a few steps behind. Fang ducked under his arm and sported Asael up so he wouldn't fall. "Dad! Dad, can you speak? Are you ok? Dad?"

"Anya…" Asael's chest was tight in pain. When his eyes cleared enough to see again, he could still only barely register Fang's face.

"Dad, it's me." Fang insisted, fear and worry seeping through his every pore. "It's Fang."

Asael looked at Fang through injured eyes, pain and fear radiating from him. "You're so much like her." Asael lifted a hand to Fang's cheek softly and cringed when he touched his boy's skin, far too smooth to belong to a true man. "You're exactly her."

"Dad…" Fang swallowed hard, reaching up to check his dad's pulse, which was racing. He was sweating profusely, breathing ragged. _Is he having a heart attack? _Fang feared. _I need something to calm him with. _Fang looked up desperately and found Lightning already returning with a cool cloth that she carefully laid on Asael's forehead. Asael's eyes drifted over to her before lowering, practically limp in Fang's grip. "Dad, are you…"

"Don't worry about me, Fang." Asael reached up and put a hand on the cloth, touching Lightning's before he dragged the towel away with him. Fang felt Asael start to adjust before his weight drifted off. He glanced at Fang, but looked away quickly. "Forgive me, Fang." Asael pleaded, trying to stand. "I can't-"

"Dad," Fang helped him up to his feet. "It's okay, I-"

Asael wrapped his arms around Fang unexpectedly, eyes shut tight. "I'm sorry." Asael squeezed. "I can't yet. You're just like her. I'm…"

Fang could barely believe Asael was hugging him. The last time that happened… Fang swallowed. "Dad, it's okay."

"No, it's not. It's bloody not." Asael pulled Fang away from his chest, eyes downcasting to the ground. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah," Fang admitted. "We were going to…"

"Do you want me to make an announcement?"

Fang was taken aback by the offer. "We'll keep relatively quiet now, Dad, you don't have to…"

"We're going to Cocoon." Lightning announced, cutting in. "Not everyone will recognize Fang there, and we're keeping to quieter spots."

Fang looked over to her gratefully.

"Okay." Asael chanced one more look Fang's way. "I'm sorry, Fang." Asael choked. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad…"

"Go with Lightning, Fang. I'm fine. I'm… " Asael closed his eyes. "Just go with Lightning, Fang."

A moment passed. Fang hesitated. "Dad," Asael paused, back already turned to leave. "I love you."

There was a pause. Asael could barely breathe, that Fang would tell him… "Me too, Fang." Asael finally managed. "I love you too."

**XXX**

_Thisss won't do. _Skelt licked his lips, old knuckles cracking as he watched Fang go. _No, thiss won't do at all._

**XXX**


	49. Chapter 49

Asael sat heavily on the bed's edge, mind whirling with a flux of heart-heavy emotion weighing down upon him. Asael buried his face in his hands and breathed raggedly, eyes closing as he tried to settle his weary body.

Asael felt a hand brush through his hair from front to back, then curl into it behind him. _Anya. _It was something his wife always used to do when he was stressed back then. Asael rarely allowed himself even the thought that Anya was still with him, for it was times like these that he could actually see her, feel her touch, reach out for her… Asael wondered if he was losing what was left of his sanity when he saw her like this, but this time, he let the illusion stay with him. He tilted his head sideways to watch her, eyes watering at the sight.

Memory preserved Anya as she was, and that's how Asael found her now. Only twenty-six, she was far younger than his old, weathered body and fairer than the eye could comprehend. She held the face of an angel, so beautiful, so much like Fang's. It was painful and caused a deep-set ache in Asael's chest.

Asael turned his face away from his hallucinated wife and buried his face in his hands again. "Anya," Asael's voice was thick with strain. "Fang wants to be a girl, Anya. He's in love and…happy." Asael swallowed. "Happier than I ever made him."

Anya was silent. As on the only two other occasions Asael had allowed himself this delusion, she did not speak back to him or counsel him. She was a silent support. Asael could swear he felt her hands in his hair, combing through just as she used to, but it was fake. He knew this to be so. Yet having her there…

"Happy enough to get killed, yess."

Asael's delusion popped away in a snap as he lifted his head to that raspy lisp, eyes narrowing in hatred, doubly so for Skelt's interruption into one of the only three times in his life Asael had allowed himself to be weak. He'd sent Anya away. "Leave my quarters," Asael hissed, anger rising at the little snake of a man. Someone he didn't like in the first place, someone he was going to pummel in frustration. "Leave my property, Skelt. Your services are no longer needed and you are not welcome in this home."

"I thinkss," Skelt salivated, his lisp only worsening with nerves, "with respects, highnesss, Fang is making a mistake."

"Lucky for Fang, I don't care what you think." Asael grabbed Skelt by the shoulder painfully to shove him. "Now get outta my sight, you worm."

Skelt stumbled with the push, but Skelt spoke again before Asael could slam the door on the creep. "How will Fang protect her, when he izz vulnerable?" Asael's hand stiffened on the door, still prepared to slam it. "How will you protect him?"

"Fang isn't vulnerable," Asael snarled. "He's strong."

"He," Skelts speculated. "Even with Fang's acceptance, you still see him az your son." Skelt sucked back his nervous salivation. "Because you know Fang iss a man. I know it. Everyone knowssit. Yet you let the child choose his doom for love. Youu sacrifice his safety for his choice, not motivated by reason, but by fleeting emotion and spur of thah moment."

Asael gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the wood of the heavy door. "He'll be safe. Fang's… Fang's been fine all this while as he is. He's capable."

"Like Anya wass capable?"

Asael's vision went red. Next thing Skelt knew, his feet were lifted off the ground as Asael pinned him to the wall by his throat as his air was being cut off. "Don't say her name." Asael hissed, slitted eyes murderous. "Don't ever say her name!" Asael glowered at him for a good thirty seconds longer while Skelt choked before finally tearing away. Skelt dropped to the ground and reached to massage his throat.

"Fang will _die." _Asael's hand wavered on the way to the door. "Just like she died." Skelt hissed. "Becausse you were too cowardly to go against his will to insure insure his safety."

Asael's hand shook, shoulders haunching. "_I _will take care of him."

"Like you took care of her?" Skelt pressed, risking life and limb as Asael's leathal eyes turned on him, razoring through him so hard, Skelt could feel the burn. "You won't alwayss be around for Fang." Skelt watched him steadily. "You can't protect him. Asss Fang iss, _she _will diee."

The wood under Asael's fingers creaked, imprinting into the hard oak. An age old fear Asael held froze him to the spot. Much as he'd love to choke Skelt to death on the spot, the man held him absolutely still with that. It was something that pulsed deep within Asael. His failure to protect Anya. His reason for it. _I got her pregnant. I killed her._

Their child was his last living remnant of Anya, and as long as Fang stayed that way for Lightning…she was vulnerable.

"You have the power to sstop it. Stop Fang's death." Skelt licked his lips, both nervous and greedy, pinning Asael to the spot. The fear on Asael's face was enough. Skelt knew just what nerves to string.

"He-" Asael closed his eyes, not even sure what to call his child anymore. "_Fang _doesn't want it."

"Is it not a father'ss duty to decide what'ss best for hiss child? Fang iss but a boy." Skelt rasped. "Assael, he iss your sonn."

Asael's hand started to bleed.

Skelt had him.

**XXX**

"What about him?" Vanille pointed. "He's a… charming… giant…" Vanille gazed across the beach at him, wondering who in their right mind would ever find a hulking six foot beast, no matter what his other features, attractive.

"Yeah…" Serah mumbled, equally unenthusiastic about checking out the guys on the beach as Vanille.

"Well… at least he's not scruffy, right?" Vanille sighed inwardly when that failed to cheer Serah up either. She bit her lip, then thought of something. "Unless… you wanna go sky opposite of the big, tall, and manly." Vanille guessed. "Something _totally _different, like a little guy!"

"Something like that," Serah agreed, flushing.

"Girl," Vanille sighed. "We need to get you some sun to brighten your spirits. Let's find someone's umbrulla to stash our stuff under. That one looks paid for!" Vanille reached out and tugged Serah by the arm. "Come on!"

Serah followed along on after Vanille, who picked up the umbrulla with clothes and cell phones under it and moved it along a few feet to the left, where she placed it down again and started stripping. "I'm anxious to get wet," Serah shivered. "Should we splash around a little first, lay out, or play some volleyball?"

Vanille untied her shirt at the middle of her back and lifted it up over her head. Serah felt her cheeks warming again and pointedly turned away to remove her own clothes. _Why does everyone get to have boobs but me? _Serah glanced over at her companion, noting Vanille's seemingly too small bikini top for mature breasts no fifteen year old had any right to have.

Vanille dropped her shorts, revealing a matching yellow bikini bottom. Serah tried not to look too overlong. She wondered if she'd always noticed how attractive girls' clothes looked on other women, or if this was just something she was picking up now with the whole… _God, I'm acting like Claire. _

"Come on, Serah!" Vanille encouraged as Serah's shorts dropped to the sand too. Serah felt the other girl's fingers on her arm again. "Maybe we can borrow someone's surf board if they fall off close enough to us in the water!"

Serah followed on after faithfully.

**XXX**

"This is where I used to go." Lightning told Fang, nearing the edge of her favorite jump spot. "When I wanted some peace and quiet."

"_Wow_," Fang's voice was hushed, coming up upon the end of the small park. After ducking under some cautionary signs and leading Fang deeper into the woods, Lightning had pulled up short and waited for Fang, who came up after her, then gaped. "Claire… it's incredible here."

"You like it?"

"I've never seen anything like this." Fang gazed out. Below and above, floating homes echoed distant sounds of civilization within neighborhoods. Roads criss-crossed through the air, layering over each other, connecting, cutting through the sky. Far, far below, cities were built from the ground up, and Fang could make out some of the tallest buildings of Eden in the far distance ahead. Velvocycles raced through the air and noises of a more crowded city life raged throughout the stillness, hearable, but far away from the little woods oasis Lightning had brought them through on the way there. "Wow…" Fang echoed again, head turning every which way to take it all in. "You made it sound so mundane in comparison…"

"Cocoon has its moments," Lightning admitted. "You didn't grow up with this all, so you're not used to it… but it really is nothing when compared to Gran Pulse." Her eyes were preocuppied elsewhere, locked on Fang, rather than the view.

"Man…" Fang was awed. "I take back what I said about Cocoon."

Lightning chuckled. "You'll get bored of it soon enough if we spend the day here."

Fang leaned against a tree, eyes drinking in the sight. All the lights, people, towering, floating buildings… "This is where you come for quiet?"

Lightning nodded, moving up beside her love. "It's the quietest place you'll get for miles, outside of being locked in a room."

"I can see why you'd take to jumping in this place, with so much airspace being utilized like this."

"This is actually my first jump spot." Lightning admitted. Fang looked to her and Lightning pointed down. "There's a secluded beach area just below us where only a few locals live and know about. It's where I met Lebreau for the first time when she saved my life."

"Gotta remind me to thank Lebreau again. Girl's got a wicked sense of 'clothes' though."

Lightning smiled and, wanting contact, she slipped her fingers between Fang's, who turned to look at her with a shared warmth. "Is that where you got…"

"Yeah…" Fang shied a little. "I asked her to come with me…help me find something."

Lightning thumbed over the back of Fang's hand, eyes on their linked digits. "She's the first one you told yourself, isn't she?"

"I suppose… yeah."

"I'm proud of you, Fang." Lightning offered a genuine, kind smile. "Having the guts… doing this for me." Lightning's eyes lifted to Fang's face. "You look amazing."

"Heh," Fang chuckled shyly, even without full belief, it was a radical improvement to previous insistances about deformities. "I'm glad you like it. I hoped you would."

"I love it." Lightning corrected. "I love you, Fang."

Fang cupped her chin and kissed her, toasty inside.

**XXX**

"You've surfed before?" Serah asked incredulously, trying to pull herself up.

"No way," Vanille countered. "First time."

"How are you balancing?"

Vanille chuckled and haunched down into a squat, grabbing Serah up under the arms. "Come on, Serah. I've gotcha."

Serah made it halfway before they hit a rough patch of water and jounced. Serah was tossed back against Vanille roughly. Vanille, displaying an impressive sense of control, even managed to retain her balance through that and caught Serah, arms wrapping up under the girl's arms to link across her stomach. Serah looked up at Vanille, wide-eyed. Vanille winked. "Okay, so maybe I've done this before a couple times before." Serah gave her a look. Vanille corrected. "A few."

Vanille held Serah up, braced against her, and steered the board out of the crashing wave smoothly out of danger. Serah relaxed in her slouch against Vanille before she realized how close her face was to Vanille's chest and the location where her head was resting. Serah burned cherry red and tried to discreetly adjust before they were both thrown off at her manuevering. Vanille bobbed up chuckling. "That was fun." Vanille looked back the way to the guys a distance off that they'd borrowed the board from. "Hey, thanks!" Vanille gave the surfboard a little push on the water and dove back under to smooth her hair back.

One of the guys started swimming closer, calling out after her. "Hey, so what's your num-"

Vanille turned and took Serah's wrist. "Men are so predictable."

Serah's belly squirmed again as she followed on after.

**XXX**

Rafford collapsed back exhaustedly, wrists practically on fire with the burn. He closed his eyes just momentarily, only wanting a spark of relief…

Rafford passed out within seconds.

**XXX**

Lightning's feet hit the ground just moments before Fang, blue gravity field stretching out to encompass her lover's footing with nary a second to spare. Fang grunted, still not used to the strange feel of gravity manipulation when expecting cracking legs instead. Lightning stood, holding out a hand to Fang. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Fang took her hand. "It's just a weird feeling to fall and not splat."

Lightning grinned. "Something else you can get used to." Fang dusted off and stood with Lightning's help.

"Cocoon and your technology."

**XXX**

Off in the near distance, one boy watched a familiar streak fall through the sky. "Look, look! Celia!" Thomas grabbed his sister's shoulder and pointed. "It's Lightning!"

Celia squealed and pulled away from her brother, crouching in on herself. "I don't like lightning!"

"Celia!" Thomas grabbed up her arm again and tugged. "Not _that _kind, I mean it's _Lightning _Lightning! She's back!"

"Ooh!" Celia squealed again.

"Come on!" Thomas started racing over, dragging Celia with him. "Let's go find Lightning!"

**XXX**

"So…uhm… what kinda girls are you into, Vanille?" Serah asked casually. "I know you like… uhh… boobs, but is that like… a deal maker for you? That a girl is… well equipped in the chest?"

"Boobs!" Vanille chuckled. "I do like the thought of them; being able to pinch and tease a girl that way as much as I can tease myself." A very, very dirty mental picture played out in Serah's head. Her eyes widened. "But, no." Vanille shook her head. "I mean, I like you and you don't have boobs. It's definitely an addition, of course, but not an _absolute _necessity."

Serah cleared her throat nervously. "On a scale of one to ten-" Vanille stopped suddenly in her tracks and gripped Serah's arm, almost painfully tight. Serah almost dropped their 'borrowed' volleyball.

"Serah," Vanille whispered, gazing outward.

"What? What is it?"

"That's her," Vanille's knees wobbled precariously. "Serah, that's her."

"Her who-aaoly shitamoly!" Serah's eyes popped at the sight of the biggest breasts on a slender girl she'd seen in all her existance. Two full, heavy, impressive breasts nearly burst from behind the confines of a small, green two-piece. The bathing suit was barely enough to hold her in, built for someone very much less blessed, and it showed. Though fully covered, Serah couldn't imagine how the bathing suit was holding that woman in, she was so large. _She must have back problems with those. _Serah speculated, unaware that she was still gaping.

The woman was like a super-model, and Serah wouldn't doubt it for a second if someone told her that's what she actually was. Long, flowing, dark blonde hair fluttered out behind her as far down as her calves, covering her back almost completely in those long locks. Smooth, slender legs strut like she knew just how she looked and how people watched her, the woman carried on with a confidence, perhaps even an arrogance of the eyes peeping at her everywhere.

It took Serah a good fourty seconds to break her own stare enough to look at Vanille, who didn't possess as much willpower of her own eyes. "Vanille?"

"_Her_," Vanille was mezmorized. "I kissed her… I…"

Serah's throat dried. _I'm going up against that? ! _She despaired, heart hammaring and heavy-laden. Serah's hopeless eyes fell back on Vanille, who'd gone nonverbal now, watching her goddess. "Vanille?" Vanille didn't say anything. "Vanille?" She might as well not have been there. "Vanille, snap outta it, come on." Serah slapped her to no avail. She barely even flinched, eyes trained on her beauty.

"S-She's coming this way!" Vanille reached up and took Serah's hand, not appearing to notice she'd been about to be slapped again. "Serah, she's- what should I say, I mean, I-"

Serah was losing her. She had to do something, fast. Serah glanced back at the woman, who was indeed approaching. She squeaked. In her desperation, she turned back to Vanille and cupped her cheek. Before Serah could scare herself out of it, she leaned in, tilting her head left, and mashed her and Vanille's lips together.

Vanille startled, breaking from her trance as Serah's hungry, ravenous mouth met and glided over hers in a frenzy. Serah held her firm, fingers brushing her cheek as her mouth made good work on Vanille's. The movements, knowledge, how to kiss, it all just seeped through her without a thought to it. Vanille's mouth, confused and tenative at first, took up the speed to return her fervor.

Vanille raised on tippy toes to counter Serah's attack as her nerves fried in every which way, all thought melting away. She lifted her hand to Serah's arm and gripped her for support, and still Serah kissed her. Serah took her bottom lip between hers and suckled it. Vanille whined, pleading with her as Serah's lips drew back, planting one last chaste touch to her mouth. Their lips seperated and stayed there, hovering inches apart. Serah wondered when they'd dropped to their knees in the passion as Vanille's eyes searched hers. "…Serah?"

"You… you needed that." Serah told her, still half breathless.

"I… I did. I…" _Was that all it was? _Vanille's heart thudded.

Serah breathed two more breaths, watching her, then- "Don't be a dummy." Serah lowered her mouth to Vanille's again.

Vanille held her suspended by the shoulder a moment longer, frightened eyes flickering across Serah's face. "Does this mean…"

"Don't even think about gloating." Serah grumbled.

"Aiiiy!" Next thing Serah knew, she was being pushed back down into the sand as Vanille descended. "I knew it!" Vanille growled, already tasting Serah again. "You love me!" Vanille squeaked between kisses, lathering Serah's mouth so she couldn't speak in return. "I- " Vanille gasped out, breathless and so excited, she was nearly bursting. "-love you too."

Serah tried to speak, but Vanille covered her mouth too quickly. She bit her lip. Serah groaned. "Not in the scary way," Vanille licked over the spot she'd injuried. "Not yet." Serah tried to lift and reach up to Vanille, but Vanille held her down, hand to her chest. She dipped in to kiss her again, practically crossing Serah's eyes with want. "But in the my-best-friend-likes-to-kiss-and-make-out-possibly-be-my-girlfriend way."

Serah reached up and grabbed the front of Vanille's shirt, yanking her focus back down. "I asked you _not _to gloat."

Vanille squealed, finally getting to _know _her best friend.


	50. Chapter 50

"Lightnnning!" Lightning's brow furrowed at the distant echo of her name on the wind. Had she imagined it?

"Someone's calling you." Fang confirmed casually, glancing back. "Over there." Lightning looked back too, but only saw two little pinpricks in the distance before they disappeared down over the hill coming towards them. "A little boy and a girl. Blondes. Scraggly lookin'. You know 'em?"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at Fang's ability to distinguish features at such a distance. Before she could comment on it though, a louder, echoing below reached them as one, or both of the children called out after her from the divot. Lightning took a few steps back up the hill curiously before both alleged children popped up over the ridge.

"Lightninng!" The little girl threw herself at Lightning and squeezed, only coming waist-high as she wrapped herself around Lightning's long legs. The little boy halted behind her and stayed coolly at the back, peeking up at Lightning with a guilty little smile as the girl hugged her. "Lightninng! We missed you!"

"Celia, Thomas," Fang was half surprised when Lightning stooped to pick up Celia and balanced the girl on her hip. Celia wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and hugged her. "It's been awhile."

"You haven't jump-cliffed to our Havis in forever," Thomas agreed as the girl snuggled against Lightning, more pouting and resilient than his sister at Lightning's appearance.

"I've been pretty busy," Fang watched on curiously. "Havis is what each individual community or house settlement platform is on," Lightning explained, seeing Fang's wonder.

"Huh." Fang had assumed as much.

"Where?" Thomas questioned, still butthurt about her absence.

"I had to go to Gran Pulse for a little while," Lightning told him. "Take care of some business there."

"Oohhh!" Celia crooned. "Did you meet His Princely Macho-Ass?"

"Celia!" Lightning reprimanded. "Don't say that word."

Celia giggled. "That's what Tommy said you called him."

Lightning gave Thomas a look. Thomas shuffled, looking at his feet. "Well, you did…"

"This was way before I met you," Lightning tried to assure Fang, who was giving her the most curious look. "I promise." The look didn't disappear.

Thomas' attention had turned to Fang now, whom he was eying up suspiciously. "Who's she?"

"Ooohhhhie!" Celia's attention riveted to her brother's too. "Is she yours, Lightning?"

Lightning gave Fang an apologetic look. Fang waved it off. "No secrets with my ophrens." Lightning explained. She adjusted Celia on her hip to get a better look at Fang. "Guys, this is Fang. Fang- Celia," Lightning bounced the little girl on her hip. "And Thomas. Fang's my fiancee."

"Oooh!" Celia squealed. "She's pretttty." Celia hid her face shyly in Lightning's neck, peeking at Fang.

Thomas took on the tough guy act and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Fang a prudish glare. "Are you a good dyke to Lightning?"

"Thomas!" Lightning crossed in front of him and ruffled a hand in his hair, tilting his face back up at her. "Stop teaching your sister these bad words. Where did you hear that term anyway?"

Thomas shuffled, defenses crumbling under her reprimanding scrutiny. "I… " he gulped. "It's what the Bellies said a lesbian was called."

Lightning frowned, forehead creasing. "The Belligerents? They're here, on the island?"

"N-Not right now," Thomas stuttered. "They come every other Thursday to warn us about Pulse. They give us candy and donate to the orphenage… I thought they were nice."

Lightning's frown deepened. "Don't repeat that word, okay? It's not kind."

"I'm sorry," Thomas' eyes watered.

"Hey, it's okay," Lightning put her free arm around Thomas back. "You didn't know."

Thomas gave in, his relief that Lightning wasn't mad and the joy of seeing her again too much for his tough little guy motto. He hugged Lightning around the legs. Lightning patted his back. "Don't believe what the Belligerents say about Gran Pulse either. Gran Pulse is a very nice place. It's where I met Fang."

Celia peeped over Lightning's shoulder through her hair at Fang again and blushed, hiding once more when Fang's eyes roved over to her. "She's _really _pretty, Lightning. You picked a good one."

Lightning smiled softly as Thomas extracted from her legs. "Yes, I did." She peeled Celia off from her to and set the girl on her feet again, glancing back at Fang again, who was still watching her curiously. "Well guys, we're gonna head off on our date now."

"But- " Thomas sputtered. "Don't you wanna come visit the orphanage? It's almost lunch hour and Momma's gonna make Turtle steaks, fresh from the kill only a couple weeks ago! Shipped in from Pulse!"

"And bring Fang," Celia peeked from behind her brother at the warrior. "Likka and Zenny will think she's pretty too. Benjy will be soo jealous." Lightning grinned at the comment, though she knew she shouldn't encourage.

"Well… I don't know." Lightning looked back to Fang in question.

"Turtle steaks actually sound pretty good," Fang countered, stepping up beside Lightning. "I could go for that, if Claire wants to."

"Ooh, she called her Claire." Celia whispered, wondering if Lightning would hit her. When she didn't, Celia "Ooooooohh"'d again. "She must really like her."

"She better be nice to Lightning." Thomas muttered defensively, eying Fang over again.

"Alright," Lightning agreed. "Why don't you guys run ahead and tell the Matron we're coming? Fang and I will be along."

"Okay!" Celia squealed, grabbing Thomas' hand. "Come on, Tommy!" Tugging her brother behind her, Celia scampered off to share the good news.

Fang's hand slid into Lightning's as they watched them run for a minute.

"We don't have to," Lightning finally said. "If you wanna be alone with me, I can tell the Matron another time."

"Don't be silly," Fang reprimanded. "These kids love you, and haven't seen you in a long while. I've been hogging your attention. Besides," Fang squeezed her hand. "You're really good with them, really sweet… I like watching you with them. You're very…motherly to them."

Lightning flushed. "Don't be getting ideas from it too soon; we're both still young…" Fang smiled reassuringly, eyes sparkling at the hint. "They're just… Serah found the place when I took her jumping with me once. She hated the jump, but this Havis we landed on is very secluded and quiet. We ran across the orphanage in a little ways and it just sorta took up from there."

"I think it's sweet," Fang smiled. "Those kids were really attached to you. I kinda want to see how you are with all of them."

"Again with the scary ideas…" Fang chuckled. Lightning lowered her eyes as they started on after the two. "They're probably all going to refer to you as a girl, the kids at least…"

"That's okay," Fang amended, squeezing Lightning's hand. "I kinda like being your girl."

Lightning leaned into Fang as they walked. "I kinda like it too."

**XXX**

_Wheeweeet! _Lebreau whistled, but the two that'd been all over each other didn't even appear to hear or distinguish her. _I wonder if they're having sex. _Lebreau wondered. They'd been on each other for awhile now, it was possible that someone's fingers had slipped in the other's bathing suit…

Lebreau shook her head. Whatever they were doing, more than a few eyes had turned their way and they were gathering a small crowd. "Alright," Lebreau stepped out from wiping down some tables to interrupt, wooden spoon held at the ready to encourage the couple to move on. "Up you two; time to get a room. We don't want a public displa-_erah?" _Lebreau gawked as the girl on top scrambled off the smaller one at the sound of her name. Lebreau's incredulous eyes widened further at her make out partner. "_Vanille?"_

Vanille seemed too dazed with happiness to notice, even when called by name. Lebreau looked from Vanille back to Serah, gawking. "Lebreau- "

"Light is going to _crucify _you with jokes for this, I hope you know."

Serah blushed like a cherry and turned her eyes to the sand.

Lebreau shook her head. "Wow. Just _wow_, Serah. I can't believe you, of all people, Ms. Scruffs-a-Lot are getting along with your new best friend, Vanille's mouth. You're practically straight as a whistle and yet…" Serah's cheeks felt fiery hot. "Come on, you two. You've both drawn enough of a crowd already." Lebreau held out a hand to help Serah up. "I'll get you a drink. No telling Sis on me though."

Serah pulled Vanille up to her feet after, for the girl was still deliriously happy in her daze, and walked over to Lebreau's bar. Lebreau started mixing Serah a Shirley Temple behind the bar. "So how'd it happen?"

"Uhh…"

"She loves me." Vanille was still starry eyed, watching Serah.

The door behind them slapped open before anyone could say anything else and the model-hot woman from outside walked in. Serah paused to stare, throat tightening, but Vanille barely even glanced her way before focusing back on Serah. "Can I take you out?" Vanille asked. "On a date? Or dinner- actually, I don't have money for dinner, but I could make you something. Anything you want."

The woman's olive ambers scanned over Vanille and Serah, pausing at Vanille's question. She crossed the room to the barstool. Lebreau glanced over, carrying two drinks. "Be with you in a moment."

Dropping Serah and Vanille's drinks off at the table, Lebreau returned to her actual customer. It was always slow during the weekdays while kids were off at school, but Lebreau always had a couple drifters stop in for a drink or two. Mostly they just came for the conversation, someone to talk to, rather than the late night drinkers looking to party. Lebreau was quite used to the routine with talking to these lone conversationalists.

"Sorry about that," Lebreau returned to her post and leaned on the counter a little. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

The woman lifted her chin to Lebreau, "Most know me as Nabaat…" the woman's eyes were hooded, seductive. "but you may call me Jihl."

**XXX**

"The Matron's back! The Matron's back! She brought the steaks!"

As one, the mass of them rushed up in a crowd of screams, excited little children racing every which way.

"I wanna introduce Lightning's friend!"

"No, me!"

"You don't even remember her name!"

"Not before I tell her Lightning's here first!"

Fang gaped. "_One _matron to all these kids?" Lightning grinned.

The crowd of them gathered at the door as it was pushed back open and all the screaming raised several decibels so that Fang couldn't distinguish anything. The volume carried on for a long moment before the Matron's voice broke the crowd. "Lightning? Children, please- go ready the kitchen for supper. Benjy, light the grill outside, and don't pass off the duty onto one of the little ones. Go, children- dinner chores."

The mass of children scampered off and eventually cleared until Celia and Thomas were the only ones left. Celia clung to the Matron's leg until she bent to pick her up. Thomas tugged on the Matron's other hand urgently. "She's this way, Momma. Follow me."

Thomas led the Matron just a room away where Lightning and Fang stood when the children had stampeded to the front door. Appearing through the doorway, the Matron found Lightning's familiar face first. "Lightning," the Matron stepped forward and Lightning surprised her with the unusual greeting of a hug instead of a handshake. She recovered her surprise quickly. "It's good to see you," the Matron greeted warmly. "It's been so long."

"I'm sorry; I've been away getting engaged." The Matron's eyes roved over to Fang. "Matron; this is my fiancée, Fang."

The Matron's features sparked in recognition. "The Gran Pulse Prince?"

Lightning glanced back at Fang, who shifted. Clearly surprised, the Matron plucked Celia off her and set her back on her feet again. "Thank you for leading me, Tommy, Celia. You two go help the others. Make sure Chrissie doesn't burn the bread, Tommy." Thomas nodded importantly, understanding it was adult time and took Celia's hand to leave.

The Matron waited for them to leave before speaking again. "Lightning?"

"It's a very long story,"

"If I musn't be allowed to know, so be it." The Matron agreed fairly. "But if you custom-ordered your soon-to-be husband, Lightning, I will very well take the spoon to you."

Fang laughed, calming down. The Matron had a settling vibe and Fang was starting to like the woman already. "Matron," Fang held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The Matron took Fang's hand, but bowed unexpectedly and kissed it. "It's a pleasure, Highness,"

"Please," Fang corrected. "I don't even like it when my own people do that. It's just Fang."

The Matron cast Lightning a warning glance. "Having me meet royalty in rags!" She shook her head, turning on them both. "Come now, I suspect we've some catching up to do over the grill."

Fang whispered to Lightning as they followed. "This is where you picked up the grilling, ya?"

"Don't make me show the Matron how much of a woman you can be." Lightning threatened.

Fang grinned.

**XXX**

_Leave Fang alone for the night. _Asael had ordered. _I will… it can be done tomorrow._ Skelt licked his lips.

_Tomorrow, _Skelt suckled his tongue. _All good things come to light. _

Rafford made another little moaning noise and Skelt gave the man an annoyed look for interrupting his contemplations. "What to do with youu?" Rafford had heard witness to Skelt's delicate plans. He was a liability. "I sshould keill youu…" Skelt speculated, eyes drifting over to a knife on the desk. Rafford hadn't seem interested in his plans when he'd explained them. It would have been nice to have another doctor at his side taking up the interest in Fang's unique, one-of-a-kind blood, but the man was much too attached to Fang for that. Skelt fingered the knife on his desk, glancing towards Rafford.

"…But not yett." Skelt put the knife down. Rafford may still have his uses, and even if he didn't, Skelt would have to wait until after the operation to do it. If Asael found him, it'd be much easier to explain a bound and gagged Rafford than a dead one. "SSo close," Skelt drooled a little and wiped his mouth. "We are sso close…"

**XXX**

Lightning flipped the steak on the grill and smiled as Fang finished what seemed like the story of their relationship. The fact that Fang had wanted and actually volunteered to speak of it at all, especially to tell someone just recently met about them made Lightning incredibly proud of the long way they'd come together, and how Fang was about it now. Regardless if Fang still chose the operation, the progress made in coming to acceptance was clear, and Fang had reached that point with her time and time again. Lightning was so warmed, every time she saw it.

The Matron was a good listener and receptive throughout. She knew how to put Fang at ease too, as she was often counselor to Lightning before Light had Fang to talk to and was avoiding her parents. Fang had been a little shy and hesitant at first, but the Matron was just so easy to talk to and comforting, Fang had gone all the way back and told her the whole story from beginning to end.

The Matron nodded by the end of the story. "So… the one man of both worlds that Light can stand just happens to be arranged into a relationship with you where she meets you earlier than expected, enlightens another perspective, and now you both want to be each other's woman?" Matron shook her head.

"Fang's still deciding," Lightning corrected, flipping another steak before sprinkling some spice down on them.

"Oh, Fang's- " The Matron slowed, then shook her own head. "Whichever the case, you've both grown. Fang, I think you're good for her. You have my approval."

"I'm glad," Fang grinned.

"We better have your approval," Lightning muttered. "I can't afford to custom order another. Besides," Lightning dumped on more seasoning. "Fang's the only guy I'd ever want to…"

"Bone?"

Lightning looked up, surprised, only to find the Matron with a plate of steak she was holding. "I ordered boneless…"

Fang grinned. Lightning huffed and returned to the steaks. "Anyway," Lightning dismissed. "You're invited to the wedding. The orphans can come too, if they want."

"Maybe I'll bring them to the reception," The Matron nodded. "You don't want them running around during the ceremony, no matter how cute they might be. Do you want children, Fang?"

"Whah?" Fang blanched.

"At the reception." Matron clarified. "Do you want the children there?"

"That was a relieving response to that question." Lightning assured her lover. "Steaks are done."

"Then we shall sit down to eat," Matron tapped the plate. "Bring it in, Lightning. Fang, this way." The Matron stepped in and Fang followed while Lightning stacked the plate.

"Don't be too scary." Lightning warned, seconds before the door slapped shut behind Fang.

The Matron turned on Fang, deeply serious. "You love her." It wasn't a question, but Fang nodded anyway.

"Yeah,"

"Make sure she knows that. No matter what, that you do." The Matron peered over Fang's shoulder at Lightning outside and nodded once in her direction. "Lightning doesn't open her heart like this for just anyone, Fang. She trusts you."

"I trust her too," Fang assured. "She's everything to me; I couldn't live without her."

The Matron nodded once. "Good." Fang waited, but the Matron was already turning.

"…That it?" Fang had been expecting to be hit with a spoon or something.

"You be good to her, Fang." The Matron was stepping off. "Come now for dinner."

Settled, Fang followed.

**XXX**

"So… you're a commander, huh?" Lebreau cleared her throat. "You… command… often?"

Jihl's features naturally flowed into the most suggestive, casual expression Lebreau had ever known. Backed against the wall, Lebreau could barely even remember how they'd gotten that way, much less the conversation that'd led to suggestion that'd led to standing with the woman's hand on her hip. Much of it was just a flatline blur, but Lebreau did know for a fact that she was now only inches from Jihl, leaning towards her, tilting her head and tingling with that hand on her hip stroking the skin so evenly…

"When it's important to," Jihl's voice was silken and Lebreau felt hypnotized by this woman. She breathed as if panting; air seemed to have locked tight in her chest. "I take care of my girl."

"Is that what I am? Lebreau breathed. "Your… girl?"

"Is that what you want?" Jihl's lips hovered over hers, so close that Lebreau could practically taste her breath. Jihl whispered to her. "I can bring your dreams to life."

Lebreau ached in alarming places for just meeting a girl. Only seconds ago, they were discussing her job and suddenly, it'd gone from suggestive to hot and full blown flirtation. Lebreau was still breathless with the abrupt chance of place, but the desire to lean in and meet those lips was practically overwhelming as well. "You sh-should know," Lebreau stuttered, trying to find words. "I'm not a… a one-night stand kinda girl. I-"

Jihl's lips touched hers then and Lebreau forgot how to speak as the momentary graze of the taller woman's lips brushed hers. Lebreau only got that tantalizing, body-heating taste for just a second before Jihl was pressing something into her palm. "Good." Jihl whispered. "Call me." Stepping back, Jihl smiled at her, just a fraction.

Turning on her heel, she left, lifting a hand to run her fingers atop Vanille's head as she went. "Hey, Vanille."

Vanille watched her go and gaped.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Serah slapped the table. "Would you two snap out of it?"

"You got her number!" Vanille gaped. "You're only a few months older than me!"

Lebreau took a minute to settle herself, then breathed. "I'm gonna call her."

Serah rolled her eyes. "She's not even that pretty."

Lebreau and Vanille both looked at her incredulously. Serah grumbled.

"She's new to being gay," Vanille offered in explanation, sidelong glancing at Serah frowningly.

"What?" Serah tossed up her hands. "Do you guys even know anything about her, other than you go drooly-gaga when she crosses the room?"

"Her name's Jihl." Vanille countered. "And she's a Commander."

"She's gonna be my girlfriend." Lebreau half-whispered.

"Stupid blonde, big-busted bimbos." Serah muttered.

"Serah, are you jealous?" Serah glowered at the suggestion. "Serahh, it's okayy. I've only got true eyes for you now baby."

"Yeah, looks like it." Serah grumbled.

Vanille took her hand and squeezed it. "I promise, Serah. It's only ever gonna be you."

Serah looked to Vanille and caved. Hugging her friend with the recent 'girl' attached to the title, Serah returned to her drink.

**XXX**

"Or- or! When Benjy wouldn't stop jumping around and the floor broke and caught him!" Zenny giggled.

"The floorboards were loose!" Benjy insisted, redfaced. "It wasn't 'cuz I was fat!" Zenny giggled again. "Lightning?"

"It wasn't 'cuz of your weight, Benjy." Lightning assured. "The boards were old and dry rot." Benjy crossed his arms proudly, arrogant. "I do believe Karma had something to do with it, for stealing Celia's dolly earlier in the day…" Lightning re-specified. Benjy balked. "But it wasn't your fault the floor caved."

Fang smiled and checked the Matron out of the corner of an eye before pushing the plate forward a little on the table. "Matron, that was delicious. Thank you for the food; it was all very good."

"Oh, don't thank me." The Matron passed off. "The kids are responsible for today's meal."

"Well thanks guys," Fang readdressed. "You've done an excellent job, everything was very satisfying." Fang glanced at Lightning. "And the steaks were great. I take back my belittlement of your grilling options."

"You better." Lightning snuffed.

Fang stood. Lightning thought to reach for her own plate as well, but Fang had something else in mind. "I was gonna do this after a later dinner in Gran Pulse," Fang admitted, spiking one of Lightning's eyebrows. "But I think now's a better time." Fang dropped to one knee in front of Lightning's chair.

"Fang?"

"Ooooh!" Celia started whispering to her brother quietly. "I know what she's gonna do!"

"I thought Lightning would be the man," Thomas whispered back, surprised.

Fang took her hand from her lap. "Claire," Lightning blinked. "When we first met, you weren't the only one with expectations of what I'd be like. I had thought you'd be dainty, some Cocoon princess wallflower that I'd take care of and protect. Even then, I thought I'd be more than happy to be that man for you and shield off your battles, and guard you through me."

Fang rubbed the back of her hand with a thumb. Lightning's eyes were already starting to round in realization. "I didn't expect a sassy, ass-kicking fiendmongrel to show up at my door."

"She said 'ass,' Zenny murmured to Celia.

Fang paused and glanced the Matron's way. "Sorry, Matron. Butt-kicking."

"Go on!" The Matron encouraged, waving Fang's attention away.

Fang's focus easily fell back on Lightning without a hitch. "Even more surprising was when you took to me, a meager, self-loathing, defensive teenage boy,"

Zenny giggled, still whispering to her friend. "She just called herself a boy!"

"Like anyone _that _pretty could ever be male," Celia agreed.

"You fell in love with me and taught me things, showed me insights, even when I didn't wanna hear them, and brought to light a whole new side of myself that I'd never been able to accept myself. I'm comfortable around you, in anything or even bared, because you were the one to teach me that I didn't have to be afraid or ashamed of what I am. I love you a million times more for everything you are, everything you've helped me through and stuck out with. I'm sorry I'm such a slow learner," Fang chuckled softly. "If we were a story, I can only imagine how frustrated readers would get with me, for not realizing sooner that you're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. Half the time, I can barely believe the changes you've wrought in me, or the love you've showed…"

"Claire," Fang reaffirmed. "I can't even express to you the depths in which I love you. I'm awed every time you look at me. My skin burns at your touch, and my heart…" Fang moved Lightning's hand over the beating muscle. "It only beats for you."

"You've uncovered me from the hollow shell I used to dwell in and shown me what a family is. You've shown me love… and I want to spend the rest of my days repaying you for that kindness." Fang reached into a back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "We're already engaged, but I want to do this right, to let you hear it." Fang searched her face earnestly. "Claire… You've made me comfortable with who I am, and I'm never happier than when I'm with you. I want to be your girl, forever." Fang pried the lid open with a thumb and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"

"This is why they should let the girl propose all the time," Celia whispered to Zenny, who emphatically agreed.

Lightning's arms were around her lover before Fang even had time to process that she was standing. Fang vaguely registered her repetition of "Fang, I love you, I love you, Fang, Fang," before their lips touched, encouraged vastly by Lightning as she poured her heart and soul into the kiss, lavishing their mouths together to show Fang just how much it all meant to her too.

A mixture of squeals, ewws, and stares accompanied them from the table as the children all responded to the make out at their own maturity levels. Celia squealed and looked away, then peeked and squealed again.

Matron gathered the children and ushered them out to give the two lovers some more privacy while Lightning's hand tangled back into Fang's hair. She kissed with everything she had, soaring with the sheer pleasure that she'd get to share this for the rest of her life.

"Fang," Lightning murmured, not wanting to take her hands off, even for a second. "I love you," Lightning purred unintentionally, "I'll always love you, Fang, you're- " Lightning let out a soft moan as Fang bit her lip. "You're _my _woman."

Lightning felt something hard raise between Fang's legs. Fang groaned at the pressure in too-tight of jeans, practically bursting.

"Can I take you to my bedroom now?" Fang asked, voice as husky with desire as Lightning suspected her own to be.

"Please," Lightning agreed, already getting lost in Fang's lust. "I want to be yours forever," Lightning whispered, making Fang groan louder as the pressure built and hardened.

Lightning's hand dropped to Fang's zipper, where she sought to free her girlfriend.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes." The Matron shook her head at the two frisky teenagers, Fang pressed against the wall. Casting out her hand, Matron focused mythical physics and forces of energy to convalesce into a portal between worlds. "This is _supposed _to be for serious emergencies only," the Matron huffed. "But letting the children play witness to adult activities is not on my list of experiences for them. Go, you both."

When Lightning managed to tear her eyes away from Fang, Matron noticed significant pupil enlargement in those misty eyes. "Sorry, Matron." Lightning tried to shake herself of it, but Fang's presence was making that difficult, especially with her hard arousal pressing against Lightning so. But Lightning wouldn't step back; not yet. Fang had dressed for her today and Lightning could feel the pressure in Fang's jeans. She longed to ease her, but this was not the place. Lightning turned back to her lover, stationed in place to keep Fang hidden. She lifted a hand to Fang's cheek and stroked back her skin gently. "Fang…"

"Just a minute," Fang breathed, closing her eyes to settle her body. Lightning cradled her chin and kissed her forehead. "Don't… don't say anything sexy now."

Lightning chuckled softly. "We've really gotta work on revving you down."

"How was I to know you'd maul me?"

"After a speech like that?" Lightning smiled. "You're lucky I didn't- " Fang interjected, putting a finger to her lips to silence her and exhaled. Lightning grinned when Fang relaxed, pressure at her center dissolving away.

"Better?"

"Don't get cheeky now," Fang grinned in turn, then shyly turned to address the Matron, but the woman had disappeared, leaving a swirling portal to Pulse behind.

"Thank you, Matron." Lightning called out. "We'll visit again soon."

"Keep your hormones in check till then!" The Matron called back. "You're not too old for the spoon, young lady!"

Lightning chuckled at the thought of the spoon punishment. "Byee, Matron."

"Thanks for having us!" Fang added. Smiling, Lightning took her hand and jumped portal with her fiancée.

**XXX**

Lightning fondled the ring on her finger delicately, admiring the tiny blue-tinted diamonds circling a crystal clear, jade emerald in the middle. The band was made of two criss-crossing white gold layers that circled the surrounding middle jewels.

"Do you like it?"

Lightning eyes glimmered, looking up at her. Smiling, she guided Fang's chin to her and kissed her lover once. "It's gorgeous," Lightning murmured, lips grazing Fang's. "Just like you."

Fang caressed her, one hand on her cheek while the other raised to tangle in the roots of her hair. Lightning smiled, unwilling or able to draw her lips from Fang's now that her love was kissing back, sending warm tickles through Lightning's body as she massaged their mouths together. Lightning licked and her smile broadened.

Fang touched her with her own wet digit and Lightning playfully bit the tip of her tongue to suckle it affectionately. Fang returned with a hungrier kiss that soon had Lightning shifting against her for more warmth. Hand on Fang's peekingly exposed side, she traced tiny circles on Fang's skin there. Fang's hand roughed in her hair as their kiss deepened and Lightning captured that mouth all the more for her passion. Fang's hand on her chin dropped; first to her shoulder, then her side, where she started taking up a soothing massage to her skin.

Lightning's hand raised to Fang's face, holding her there to do as she pleased. Fang exhaled breathily, then moaned as Lightning started ravishing her mouth. Lightning's other hand was already deftly tugging her jeans. "Hang on," Lightning murmured, somehow making the innocent words the sexist things Fang had ever heard from her. Fang's zipper was released. Lightning licked Fang's lips and planted another kiss. Fang twitched as Lightning's hand brushed her below. "Shh," Lightning soothed, touching Fang to stroke her.

"Nnnmm," Fang's length expanded, growing in her palm as her hips shifted unconsciously to rub against Lightning. Lightning smiled through their kisses and drifted one to Fang's cheek. Fang lowered on her to the base of her neck and bit. Lightning closed her eyes as she felt Fang's warm weight in her hand, so solid and firm. She squeezed her and Fang moaned again, body shifting closer to Lightning on the bed. Lightning felt her teeth clamp down, giving the most exquisite balance of pleasure and pain, Fang's teeth marking her, digging deep into her skin. She released a moment later and Lightning made her move.

"Claire…" Fang whined when Lightning's fingers left her, but her girlfriend had plans of undressing to be done. Lightning hooked her fingers into the loops of Fang's jeans and tugged the garment down and off, leaving Fang completely bare, lonely in the air.

"I'm here," Lightning returned quickly, flattening her to her back, Lightning's weight dropped on top and Fang felt teeth pierce her pleasure in the most delightful, yearning manner known to woman. Lightning's bare legs had lifted against her too, and where her fingers were now absent, Lightning squeezed Fang between her thighs, low on the upper leg so Fang could feel her flesh and need. Fang's eyes closed, mouth ajar, silently gasping in this ecstasy.

"Nnmhnn," Fang groaned as Lightning massaged her with her thighs. With Lightning's weight now heavy on top, Fang's fingers found her sides and traveled up. Lightning understood her gesture and readily agreed to help, lifting her hands over her head to give Fang easier access. Ignoring her zipper down the front, Fang lifted the garment from her overtop her head and gazed up at Lightning, half-naked above her. Fang's practically throbbing center jolted, bucking at the sight. Lightning smiled.

"You're so beautiful…" Fang's eyes roamed her body hungrily, but with love, savoring the sight of her like this. Lightning felt divine. Fang half sat up, a little nervous, reaching for her bra. _Should I pull it off the top too? _Lightning knew her so well, she could sense Fang's unease and caught her fingers only halfway to her. Guiding both their hands behind her, Lightning directed Fang to the clasp at the back of the bra and worked deft fingers with Fang to undo it. When the clasp snapped at the back, Lightning reached forward to pull the garment free of herself, giving Fang a bare view of her that tightened every synapse the verge of breaking in Fang.

Lightning leaned down on Fang again, pressing them both back to the mattress. She whispered in Fang's ear. "That was perfect." Lightning licked and Fang shuddered. Lightning moved down just a little and started nibbling the cartilage of Fang's ear. Fang's hands lifted to her bare back and hugged her, unable to resist the urge to slide against her as their bodies moved in tune. Lightning followed her methodic raisings and rubbed her low thighs together again over Fang before squeezing once more. Fang's back arched off the bed as Lightning licked the back corner of her chin.

"Fang," Lightning murmured, sending a shiver down her spine. "I want to see you." Lightning's hands were at her sides again as she shifted with Fang's slow body wave. "Will you let me?"

"Yess," Fang closed her eyes, so intimate and loved, so pleasured, she'd let Lightning do anything to her- and wanted to satisfy. "God, please."

Lightning kissed her cheek in thanks. Fang lifted her arms above her head and Lightning began peeling the shirt up, removing her layers that Fang had always hid beneath. When the shirt passed up over her head, Lightning tossed it and backed down on Fang's legs to view her completely. Fang shivered under her look, so lustful and desirous of her body when she'd spent years in self-hatred over it. Lightning's eyes flickered over her smooth curves, drinking in the sight of Fang, bare but for the wrap she'd never allowed to be removed, not barely even alone. Lightning seemed in standstill, waiting for her confirmation. Fang took her hand and lifted it to the wrap's edge; she nodded once, small flush creeping up her features. Lightning smiled kindly and leaned in to kiss her, where she savored Fang's touch on her mouth. It was a comfort zone for Fang, who lavished Lightning with love. Where her shyness soared over her breasts, she did her utmost to assure Lightning that she was comfortable and wanted Claire to be the one.

"I love you," Fang whispered, heart and other places pounding.

"I love you too," Lightning assured. "So much." Fang felt her hand travel around her back, beginning the unravel. Lightning glued her mouth to Fang's to tame her anxieties and continued the slow unraveling while Fang made sweet love to her lips. Lightning could feel her under her, steel hard and ready. She longed to reach down and touch Fang again, just as much as she wanted to uncover her love and slide her in like a warm, hard- Lightning closed her eyes.

She'd practically soaked through her underwear already and Fang wasn't even naked yet! She could hardly help it in any case; with Fang's hands on her body, mouth covering hers, Lightning had no chance to resist the arousal, nor wanted to. It was exciting and thrilling, knowing she could have Fang like this, and that Fang wanted her back just as every bit as much as she did.

"Faang," Lightning moaned; Fang went from licking, to biting, to kisses and healing, so much a storm of touches, Lightning felt high. Drawing in breath was becoming an effort, and Lightning could feel the sweat beading Fang's forehead. She knew she must be sweating too, she was so molten inside. Lightning went for another layer, but the wrap pulled away and Lightning realized they must have reached the end of it. Pausing only long enough to discard it, Lightning pulled back away from Fang to see her.

Fang huffed, gasping for breath, and blushed. Lightning licked her lips, eyes darkening in her lusty haze. "Perfect," Lightning whispered once more. Fang felt her move down on her body before a hot, wet muscle lathered the crevasse between her breasts. Fang gasped as Lightning's hand went to one and started playing, repeating the bathroom procedures times infinity. Fang bucked, arousal nudging Lightning's stomach before that hot crevasse moved.

Fang nearly lost all control right there and then, with Lightning's hot mouth pocketing over her peak and dragging against her. Thrusting with uncontrollable urge, Fang jabbed against her again- and again. Lightning's bottom hand moved to help hold down her hips. Fang whined, stretching taut against the hold as teeth joined the fray and nibbled tentatively. "Cl-Claaire!" Lightning held her hips down against another thrust. "Oh my God, Claire!" Fang nestled a hand in her hair and forced Lightning up away from her chest. "I can't hold tha… if you keep going…" Fang huffed, almost at a loss for the simple process of drawing in air.

Lightning smiled, so devious and sexy that Fang had to grip herself to stop. "I wouldn't really mind that."

"I would," Fang rolled so she was on top and gave Lightning a stern look. "_Stay _up here."

Lightning grinned, licking her bottom lip tauntingly. She tasted Fang.

Leaving her no room to make a move, for Fang knew she would and she was so close to coming that it just wasn't even fair, Fang gripped Lightning in her hand and Lightning groaned as she was handled, eyes quickly diluting of crystal blue color. Fang snaked a hand down and dipped into her skirt and panties, barely leaving Lightning enough time to register it before her fingers were on her. Lightning bucked at the unexpected touch, then gasped. Fang grinned and covered her mouth with hers, licking away her surprise as Fang's fingers danced over her. "Fanggg," Lightning groaned. Fang paused over her entry and ran a finger over her heat. "_Fangg!" _Lightning moaned, arching a little, begging for Fang's entry. Fang grinned and kissed her chin.

"Hang on,"

Lightning whimpered as Fang made to pull off her skirt and panties. "That's not even funny." Lightning squeezed her thighs together. "Fanng…"

Fang pulled down her clothing in one fell swoop. She looked back up at Lightning, who whined for her, thighs flexing, eyes closed. Fang started up, then paused halfway. Fang spread her legs.

Lightning bucked so high, if Fang wasn't holding her, she might have fallen off the bed. "What the fuuaa-"

Fang grinned at her from between her legs. "What? I'm the only one that can get a blowjob here?" Fang lowered her head and lathered her tongue against Lightning again before being roughly jerked up and kissed.

"You can give me head later," Lightning growled, sweating and furiously sexy in her heat. "Get _inside of me._" Lightning demanded, then broke, adding a desperate. "Please."

"As you order," Fang agreed, kissing her to settle. Fang's fingers traced up her thighs and separated them further. Her kiss turned soft before she hovered over Lightning. "Will this hurt you?"

"Absolutely not." Lightning breathed, guiding Fang over her herself. "I've fucked myself before. Fang, just- "

"Shhh," Fang calmed her, touching Lightning's chin. She kissed her gently, easy and slow. Lightning wondered if Fang could hear her heart racing. "I'm right here," Fang counseled. Lightning gripped her arm, her lust mixing with an overwhelming sense of nerves.

"Fang…"

Fang kissed her, easing Lightning's burden. "I love you, Claire."

"Love me, Fang," Lightning asked, guiding Fang to her. She could feel her wet tip, nuzzling her folds. Lightning closed her eyes and kissed.

Fang sunk into her like a squeezing tube of hot butter. Lightning gasped, unbelievable highs racing through her as Fang stretched her for all she was worth. Fang grunted upon contact as Lightning's hot sticky innards squeezed around her, so wet and juicy, it took all of Fang's resistance not to slam into her and come right there. Lightning gasped again, louder, as Fang pushed deeper and deeper into that pocket inside of her that no one had ever touched before. "Nmmgghhmm," Lightning kissed her for all she was worth, so warm and flushed, she felt ready to pop.

Fang pressed to the very back of her. Enclosed on all sides by Lightning, she throbbed, so thick, full, and ready to pump Lightning to pieces. "Claire?" Where Lightning opened her eyes, it was to see that Fang's were black. She was sure hers looked the same. Fang waited. "Can I…"

Lightning grabbed her face in desperate passion and bucked. Neither was experienced, but both learned together and Lightning was fast moaning Fang's name. Touching her lips too, Claire spilled forth amidst her grunts as Fang fought the most difficult urge of her life to hold it in. Pumping inside Lightning, Lightning stiffened suddenly, nails digging in, and screamed, giving Fang the okay to join her in the hottest, most beautiful release she'd ever achieved, pouring into Lightning. Lightning writhed, gripping her for support as both rode out their orgasms together and Lightning suddenly felt glad Fang had rolled to top, else she writhe right out of bed with her. Gripping Fang steadfast, Lightning bit into her shoulder to muffle her scream and clutched Fang tightly, trembling as they came to rest.

Fang's sweat-coated body resting on her was the most blissful thing Lightning had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around her woman and squeezed. Fang kissed her slow, exhaustedly.

It was several long blissful moments before either pulled up the will to speak again. "Wow," Fang breathed, heart still pounding away.

"You said it." Lightning agreed, closing her eyes for a moment's rest. "God."

Fang snuggled against her fondly. "You're a screamer."

"You would be too, if someone _that _big was stretching you to kingdom come."

Fang chuckled, breathing still ragged, but steady. "I like that you scream."

"Well, I like that you groan." Lightning countered. "So there. We're both sadists."

Fang smiled and wrapped her arms around Lightning in turn. She kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You know," Lightning breathed, glancing between them. "You're still hard in me."

"I actually had noticed that." Fang laughed.

"Well," Lightning's breath was started to settle. She could feel Fang's sticky venom, still inside of her soaking into her. There was so much of her, Lightning couldn't possibly hold her all in. "If you're not tired… when you're ready… "

"Claire," Fang interjected. "Are you asking me to go again?"

"Maybe…"

"Quite an apatite." Fang grinned, making Lightning blush and start to push her off.

"Well, if you can't handle it- "

"Claire," Fang chuckled, shifting slightly. Lightning squirmed as she wriggled inside. "I'd love to."

Lightning squirmed again as she felt a tightening deep inside her. "Really?" Lightning blinked. "You're ready?"

"Do I feel ready?" Fang was getting harder by the second and Lightning could feel it.

She closed her eyes. "You feel like- ngrhh," Lightning grunted, bucking a little. She could feel her own walls clamping hungrily around Fang. "Shit."

"Do you want a moment?" Fang asked. "Not ready yet?"

Lightning grabbed and thrusted. Fang laughed as a pleasurable tickle kicked in again and Lightning jolted. "I love you, Claire."


	51. Chapter 51

**Day 13**

**Since the initial delay of Fang's operation**

Lightning found herself some time later, collapsed on top of Fang and still trembling in the wake of her pleasure. Words could not capture how incredible Lightning felt, so she just lay there, breathing in her high without processing.

Fang stroked a hand through Lightning's hair fondly, smiling down at her pleasure-dazed princess. Fang bent her head to kiss the top of Lightning's. "How are you?"

"Mmm," Lightning mumbled, eyes closed as she rested on Fang.

"Are you happy?"

"Mhmmm."

"How do your legs feel?"

"Mrrrgh."

Fang grinned. "Me too." Fang rubbed herself, as to not arouse, just to sooth. "God, I'm sore."

"But…comfortable…" Lightning murmured, already starting to drift off on Fang's chest again.

"I wish we had some crackers or steak," Fang rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I'm starved." Lightning's breathing evened out, heart slowing, soon to be rhythmic and balanced. Fang smiled down at her sleeping angel.

"Fang- " the bedroom door bashed open. "You're dad wants me to- " Vanille cut off short, dropping her box of Ogalop Jacks on the spot, spreading bouncy little orange tidbits over the carpet as she stared.

"Vanille!" Fang stretched, trying not to disturb Lightning in her reach for the blanket discarded on the floor from last night. Vanille gaped, a silent, wide-eyed watcher as Fang tugged the blanket up over Lightning's back. Lightning stirred sleepily, but didn't wake.

"Vanille, did you find them- " Serah cut short too, eyes puffing in astonishment. "_Claire_?" Lightning barely stirred. Serah lifted her astonished eyes to Fang. "You… _slept with her?"_

"S-Serah," Fang stuttered, suddenly feeling the need to shelter Lightning. "L-Listen, I- "

"You…" Serah's eyes rolled up.

"Vanille!" Fang startled as she fell, but Vanille was a little too slow in her own staring to catch her. Lightning woke sleepily at Fang's jostling while Vanille stooped to right Serah on her back. "Is she…"

"She's fine," Vanille reported. "Just a little case of stunned abhorrence, I reckon." Vanille touched her forehead gently.

"Mmrrghh," Lightning grumbled, rousing. "Fang? What is it?" Lightning turned in her lap, following Fang's eyes to Vanille and Serah at the door. Lightning grunted, pulling up the blanket that'd fallen a little ways on her chest. She glanced back to make Fang was appropriately hidden with her body. "Knocking didn't go out of fashion when we joined the Flight century, you know."

Vanille started scooping up under Serah to pick her up. "Well, umm, you guys are still busy, clearly…" Vanille smiled discreetly. "…at two in the afternoon… so I'll just take Serah with me then."

_Smmackk. _"Oops," Vanille took a minute to maneuver Serah's head away from the doorframe. "Sorry Serah," Vanille glanced back at them and bit her lip to keep from grinning. "You guys… continue." Vanille started out, then paused. "Oh, and Asael said he wanted to see you, Fang. You know… when it's convenient."

Lightning sighed as Vanille walked out the door and kicked it closed behind her. Fang's arms circled her to wrap around her stomach. "Two pm, ya?" Fang held her.

Lightning rested her head back on Fang's shoulder. "We're fucked."

"Yeah…" Fang squeezed her around the middle. "So… wanna shower together?"

**XXX**

An hour and a half later, Lightning and Fang emerged from the shower freshened up and lathered. Lightning had particularly enjoyed smoothing body wash across Fang, who in turn, cleaned her back, wiping down every part of her.

Lightning emerged first and wrapped the towel around Fang before they started back off to the bedroom. "I'm gonna need some more clothes," Fang admitted. "Maybe take Vanille and Serah out to help with that if Dad doesn't crucify me first." Lightning glanced back at her. "Your dad," Fang specified, reassuring the worry she found there, then getting a little shy herself. "He told me I could call him Dad…"

Lightning stepped away from her dresser drawer she had claimed and walked up behind Fang. She hugged her from her spot. "Mom too?"

"Yeah," Fang rested her head back on Lightning. "Raina allowed it… said I was part of the family."

"You are," Lightning murmured. "It's a good thing, Fang- Dad won't castrate someone of the family."

Fang smiled meekly. "Do you think Cyrus will-"

"No." Lightning interjected. "You'll be fine, Fang." Lightning assured. "He's a father; it's just what he does." Lightning squeezed Fang. "Besides, Mom already thinks we've had sex before, and she understands."

"I just don't wanna break their trust." Fang admitted. "After how they helped me too… your parents are amazing, Claire."

"Eh… they have their moments." Lightning was suddenly reminded of the bedroom scene she'd visited and shuddered.

Fang tilted her head back to gaze up at her wrap on the shelf, then back to the t's in her closet. Her eyes roved back over to the wrap, what had been her safety net all this time. Lightning kissed her cheek and Fang rolled back her head on Lightning's shoulder. "Claire," Fang murmured, coy.

Lightning nestled their cheeks, loving the touch of Fang so close. A touch she'd have forever. "Hmm?"

"…teach me how to work a bra?"

**XXX**

Serah marched up to Fang's room and stormed the door, busted it in and made her presence known. "I _can't believe you slept with him, Claire!"_

Lightning rounded the bend from the bathroom, hands braced on the countertop. "Her," Lightning corrected, throwing Serah off guard for a second.

"Huh?"

"Fang, she wants to be a girl." Lightning explained. "My girl."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Serah cooed, then realized she was here for other reasons. "But not an excuse! Claire, you…you… how could you?"

"I'm going to marry her anyway, Serah. Settle down."

Serah gaped at her flippancy. "You used to be chaste, Claire! Now you're like… like a whore."

Lightning's eyebrows furrowed as she turned on her sister, who was fingering something on Fang's desk. Lightning crossed the room by the edge, using the couch and dressers to guide her. She took the object from Serah, putting it back down on the desk. "Serah, look at me." Serah stubbornly kept her chin down. Lightning lifted it with a finger to look at her, then slapped her.

"He-"

"That's for calling me a whore," Lightning was unamused. Serah opened her mouth, waited a moment, then shut it, looking back at the floor. "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"No…" Serah peered up at her cautiously, seeing Lightning's look. Her lip trembled. "You couldn't wait… just a few months for the wedding?"

"It's Fang, Serah. It's not like I'm offering up to people on the street. We're in love."

"Yes, but people fall in and out of love every day and- "

"Serah," Lightning interjected.

Serah shuffled her feet, kicking at the floor. Lightning prodded her with another look. Serah swallowed. "You're just… you're moving so fast… " Serah bit her lip. "A little over a month ago, I used to make fun of you for just _looking _at other girls… now you've shared your body with one, and you love Fang so much. She means the world to you and you spend so much time with her. You're gonna be ruling a planet with her! And I'll be going back to Cocoon soon… without you… 'cuz you'll still be here, loving Fang… "

Realization dawned in Lightning's eyes. "I'm not just gonna forget you, Serah."

Serah sniffed, head turned away. "You're going through all these big changes, and you're old enough to manage all these things by yourself- and with Fang. Now you have her, and she's everything you want and love. It's not your fault, and I'm happy for you! I'm happy for everything you've got with Fang, but…"

"Serah," Lightning reached out and took her by the arms, steadying. "You're my little sister, my blood. You'll always be a part of my life. Even if we live in other worlds, I still love you. I always will." Lightning shook her head at the girl. "We don't live in the Stone Age, Serah. I'll be able to see you whenever you want."

Serah's eyes glistened. "I had a nightmare the other night, and it was storming when I woke up. I went to your room, but… you weren't there."

"You could have come to Fang's room."

Serah bit her bottom, trembling lip. "You two have been so intimate of late, I didn't want to… interrupt… anything… if you were…" Serah swallowed.

"Serah," Lightning intoned, lightly reprimanding while sympathetic at the same time. She reached her arms the rest the way around Serah and pulled her little sister into a hug. "You don't have to be shy to come if you're scared. That's why I'm here, you know. I'm your big sister, it's my duty to protect you." Lightning rubbed up Serah's back. "Your well-being will always come first before pleasure. I love Fang," Lightning squeezed her. "But you're my sister. You fit in too. Fang doesn't wanna come between us like that, you know? There's just some changes."

"Wouldn't you be mad? If I came and interrupted…"

"Well, as long as I'm not on top of her when you do…" Serah shied, but Lightning smiled kindly. "There is always a door that can be knocked to avoid that."

Serah hugged her back. "I'm still appalled at you for not waiting. How long have you two been… "

"It was our first time last night, Serah." Lightning corrected, guiding her sister over to the bed. She thought better of it last minute and took Serah over to Fang's couch instead. "We haven't _been _doing it like crazy." _Not before last night, at least. _Serah gave her a suspicious look. Lightning rolled her eyes. "She proposed to me yesterday afternoon."

Serah's eyes bulged. "She proposed? _Fang _proposed?"

"No. Lebreau did."

"OhmiGod Claire!" Serah squealed, taking her hand. "Let me see the ring!" Yanking Lightning's hand up towards her, Serah fingered the diamond, emerald studded bond. "It's so pretttty," Serah admired. "Kinda manly colored… blue and green, but!" Serah squeaked. "I approve." Dropping Lightning's hand, Serah reached around and squeezed her. "Congratulations, Claire! You're official!" Serah dropped her from the hug suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me? This is an immediate news thing! How could you wait?"

"Well… I think Fang and I both had the same mindset."

"Which was?"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Sex."

Serah bristled. "Oh, you're such dogs. All of you. Fang's supposed to be this really nice, pure-minded little angel 'till you come in and totally perv her out." Serah shook her head. "_Vanille _seems like she'd go for sex before marriage too; all of you just can't keep it in your pants for the life of you." Lightning smiled faintly. Serah stiffened suddenly. "Wait- you didn't…" she glanced down. "Not on the couch… right?"

Lightning resisted another eyeroll. Relatively reassured by her expression, Serah settled back into it. "So… how was it? Did it hurt? It wasn't awkward, was it?"

"Fang's a nymph." Lightning grinned. "That's all you're getting."

"A nymph?" Serah gawked. "Like a nympho? You've addicted her to sex! OhmiGod," Serah cringed. "How many times did you guys do it?" Lightning's mouth quirked. "Two? Three?" An eyebrow lifted to join her smirk. "Four?" Serah gaped, then choked when Lightning still didn't confirm. "_Five?" _Serah gawked. _"More than five? _Claire!"

Lightning grinned, leaned forward on the couch and kissed her head. "You'll understand when you're older. Or when a certain redhead gets into your pants."

Serah blushed furiously, still gawking. "But… _five plus? _You guys are like animals!" Serah suddenly inched back on the couch. "You've bathed since, right?"

"Fang was good there, too."

"Ugrh!" Serah cowered. "Claire! Stop with the visuals! My ears are burning."

"You're the one that asked." Lightning chuckled.

"Yeah, 'cuz I thought Fang especially would be really sweet about it. Not 'cuz I wanna hear of your multiple sex-ploits." Serah shuddered. "You brought a _condom _into the shower with you to- " Serah read the expression on Lightning's face. "You… didn't?" Serah went into a whole new fit. "You didn't use a condom, Claire? For any of it? !" Lightning opened her mouth to respond, but Serah ran over her. "You had unprotected sex with Fang over five times, and it never crossed your mind? I know Fang wants to be a girl now, Claire, but that doesn't change that her penis could get you very pregnant!"

"I'm on birth control." Lightning countered.

"Since _when_?"

**XXX**

Fang tramped downstairs in high spirits. Though throbbing like a bitch down below- and not in the good way- she couldn't have been happier to greet this afternoon. With an extra spring in her step and smile on her face, Fang wandered down to the dining hall, discreetly rubbing herself a few times to settle the deep ache of her lower parts.

Asael swallowed as Fang came in, happier than ever he'd seen before. "Hey Dad," Fang greeted, crossing to the table to grab up some fruit. "Vanille said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Asael felt haunted, guiding his boy into manipulation like this. "Sit down, please, Fang."

Fang obeyed. "What's up, Dad?" Asael sat back in his chair as Fang reached for the pitcher of orange juice on the table, just like Asael knew she would. He closed his eyes. Elbows on the table, Asael ran a hand over his face.

"Fang… How've things been with Claire?"

Fang took the glass, setting down the pitcher. "They're good, Dad. They're _really _good. I proposed to her yesterday, and she said yes. Serah and Vanille are helping to plan the wedding."

Asael tried to smile, but it was difficult, knowing what he had to do when Fang was so happy. "I'm glad," Asael managed, wincing just a little. "Fang…"

When Asael trailed off, Fang took a long swig of the orange juice and picked up for him. "Dad, I know it's hard for you… hard to look at me because of my resemblance, hard to listen 'cuz I sound like her… I know you did the best you knew how to when raising me, and I don't blame you for any of it. I was freaked out too when I started developing, and shamed that it made me less of a man. But…" Fang stood and steadied herself with the table, a little woozy. She crossed around the edge to Asael, shaking the fatigue off. "This is who I feel like, Dad. Claire makes me feel good as I am. She's made me see that I can be comfortable with it… and she likes me this way. I like being this way with her too. We're both… happy, fully situated for each other."

Fang tried to blink away some black spots that were starting to cloud her vision, then shook her head when they stayed in place. "I want to make this easy for you, Dad. I wish I could make you both happy, and be the man you always wanted me to be… but I don't want that anymore. I just want to be family again, for you and Claire to get along… she'll be hard to win over in trust, but she's willing to try too, if you are…"

"Fang…" Fang was surprised when Asael looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Maybe it was just the black spots and darkness creeping over her vision. "I'm sorry." Asael apologized. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better father to you."

"Dad," Fang stumbled back a step, legs feeling weak like jelly. "I feel…" Fang stumbled back again, starting to fall.

Asael caught her before she could hit the ground. Fang blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. "Da…hh." Fang's tongue was thick in her mouth, stealing even that ability of speech as the world rapidly faded around her.

Asael's voice was heavy and slow, no louder than a whisper as he cradled Fang to his body. "Forgive me."

Fang closed her eyes and saw no more.


	52. Chapter 52

**XXX**

"Asael's kidnapped Fang!" Vanille burst into Fang's room in hysterics. "He's taken Fang!"

Lightning looked over the couch ledge at Vanille as the little one scurried over, sweating and nearly in tears. "Asael's taken Fang, Claire! We have to find and save him!"

"What do you mean, Asael's taken Fang?" Lightning winced. "What happened, Vanille?"

"I was going to grab something to eat," Vanille breathed raggedly. "But I heard Fang talking to Asael inside, so I turned around, 'cuz it sounded like Fang was having a really sweet moment with his dad, but then Fang started sounding all funny and slow. I peeked in to see what was happening, and Fang passed out in Asael's arms. Asael was like 'I'm sorry' or something. Skelt came in then and Asael walked out with him! God knows- they're probably trying to force Fang's surgery on him!"

"Shit," Lightning cursed. "I thought Asael made a true turn around. I thought-" Lightning winced. "I never should have trusted that he could change. We need to save her." Lightning grunted. "I-" Lightning gritted her teeth. "I can't get up," Lightning cringed, holding out a hand. "Help me, Serah."

"You can't stand?" Vanille gaped. "Did Asael poison you too?"

"More like overuse of Fang's dick disabled her," Serah snorted, pulling Lightning up to her feet. Lightning half-groaned, leaning heavily on Serah.

"I'm okay," Lightning flinched, middle so sore, Fang might as well have still been in her. "We just gotta get Fang. Vanille, do you know where their lab is?"

Vanille gave her a helpless look. Serah tossed up her arms, almost pushing Lightning off-balance with the gesture. "This is great! We have our strongest warrior kidnapped with no idea where she might be, no way of finding her, the parents are out of this world, and the only other capable fighter can barely stand from having her vagina exploited too much!"

Vanille's eyebrows creased. "You guys keep calling Fang she…"

"Fang wants to be a girl now-

"She's chosen to be a woman- " Lightning gave Serah a petulant look for speaking overtop of her.

"_Really?" _Lightning almost toppled as Vanille grabbed her up around the stomach. "That makes me so happy!"

"_And _Fang proposed to her," Serah added.

Vanille squeezed her so tightly, her insides started to hurt. "That's amazing! Did she buy you a ring? Let me see it!" Vanille released her to grab her hand. Lightning was saved by Serah steadying her before her legs could jellify too bad. "Ohhhhhh," Vanille cooed. "It's so beau- "

"Vanille!" Lightning cut off. Vanille's attention snapped up to her. "Focus." Lightning reprimanded. "We've gotta find where Fang's at. Ideas?"

"Umm…"

"Rafford!" Serah blurted, drawing their eyes. "Rafford's Fang's friend; he wouldn't change Fang against her will, would he?"

"Rafford knows where the bunker is!" Vanille chimed.

"He probably wasn't included in their plan," Lightning nodded. "Skelt and Asael both know that Rafford's sympathetic to Fang's quirks."

"So we just have to find Skelt."

"I'll check his room!" Vanille volunteered.

"If he's not dead," Lightning added darkly, freezing them both to look back at her. "If Asael's ready to force Fang to undergo surgery against her wishes, I'm not putting anything past him."

Vanille bit her lip. "So…"

"Check the dungeons, Vanille." Lightning advised. "Serah, you can check Rafford's room. I'll scope out Asael's. If you find anything that might help lead us where Fang's been taken, bring it."

"Can you walk?" Serah asked doubtfully, knowing just how much Lightning was leaning on her for support.

"I'll be fine," Lightning assured.

"Yeah, except if Asael's in there or doubles back and finds you there. In the state you're in, all he has to do is push you over before you're out for the count."

"I'm _fine_, Serah." Lightning grumbled, guiding herself along the back edge of the couch. "Everybody out- and report to Rafford's room when you're done."

Serah cast a doubtful look back at her, to which Lightning rudely ushered her out. Vanille scurried along too and squeezed Serah's hand before departing for the dungeons, Serah for Rafford's. In the bedroom, Lightning sighed, leaning heavily on the desk. She gazed down at herself in trepidation and willed her body back into action against the aches and soreness. _Come on, _Lightning thought, wincing as her legs trembled and threatened to buckle. _Fang needs me. _The thought spurned her on.

**XXX**

Serah tossed up her hands as Lightning entered a little ways after Vanille and gingerly leaned against the door frame. "I don't think Rafford had any idea of what they planned to do. He doesn't even have that much work equipment here. I did find this, though." Serah started approaching Lightning with a vial.

"What's that?" Lightning eyed the vial suspiciously.

"It's a muscle relaxer. It might help ease… some of your aches." Serah pressed the vial into her hands. "Don't be stubborn, Claire. Just drink it."

"It won't make me loopy?"

Serah shook her head. Lightning downed it. "So now what?" Vanille asked. "How are we supposed to find them when they could be anywhere in Gran Pulse and we haven't even got a clue where to look?"

"Skelt's," Lightning announced, lowering the empty tube from her lips and tossing it to the side. "We can check Skelt's room."

"Who's Skelts now?" Serah asked, befuddled.

"He's the scientist, right? Who works with Rafford?"

Lightning nodded. "Fang's told me about him before. Guy sounds like a real asshole, purely interested in Fang for the science of his experiment. He might have something in his room, some clue where the base is at." Lightning directed. "Check all the guest rooms down this way and shout if you find something."

They set off again with Vanille wandering down the far corridor way, Serah taking the left. Lightning took the close right and was relieved when the simple act of walking had already started to feel just a little bit better.

The first door Lightning checked was empty and had obviously not been used in some time. Lightning moved onto the second and faced similar circumstance. Methodically, she moved down the row this way, amazed at how much empty space there was in the castle. Fang had been right; this place was built to house an army of Yuns. Now it was home to just one…

Lightning reached the seventh door down the line and found it locked. Frowning, she stepped back and kicked the door- to utterly no avail, besides ringing pain up her leg and through her middle, almost unbalancing her. Someone huffed from her side.

"No delicacy whatsoever," Vanille shook her head, stepping in where Lightning had rebounded. Kneeling in front of the door, Vanille took out a hairpin holding her bangs back and stuck one little end into the door jam.

"That's never going to work, Vanille." Lightning breathed, catching her lost breath after that spikingly painful attempt to kick the door in. "The castle's been upgraded. I'm sure they didn't forget to magnetize the lo-" _click. _Lightning abruptly shut up.

Vanille grinned, looking back at her. "You were saying?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. Serah hurried down the hall to them just as Vanille was pushing open the door. Serah gasped at the scene they found inside.

**XXX**

Asael stopped by the guard at the door to the bunker. Cradling Fang to him, he'd not so much as let the scientist touch his child of yet. "Lieutenant," Asael summoned his attention over, where the guard dutibly reported. "We might be followed." Asael informed him, very serious. "I want you to control your men. Under _no _circumstance are any of our pursuers to be killed." The man gave him a curious look. Asael's voice hardened. "You will do what you have to to subdue them, but if I find so much of a fraction of over-aggressive exertion, you and your entire squad will face a firing squad empty-handed. Understand?"

**XXX**

"Rafford!" Lightning crouched in front of the man and ripped the tape from his mouth in one quick tear. Rafford barely flinched, but rested back his head to the bedframe with a short moan, wincing. Lightning checked Rafford's hands and found them bound like his ankles around his back. When she started to unwind the tape, however, Rafford mumbled.

"N-no. Lightning-" Rafford breathed in deeply. "You have to… Fang. Save Fang."

"You know Asael took him?" Lightning's heart sunk. Asael had truly gone off the deep end if he was condoning the capture of one of Fang's best friends like this.

"Not Asael." Rafford's tone was raspy and scratchy. "Skelt…"

"Serah, get him some water." Lightning ordered, noticing the fray of the tape on Rafford's wrists. She slowed the removal towards the end and was glad of it, for Rafford had scraped into his skin in the attempt to escape. Lightning slowly, carefully removed the last of it, doing her best not to hurt him further. "Vanille," Lightning winced as Rafford did. "He's bleeding. I need a potion to stop the bloodflow."

Vanille started rifling through the doctor's room for the equipment.

Lightning pulled the nearby bed cover off and offered it to Rafford. "Bite this." Rafford did so without question and closed his eyes. Lightning ripped the tape off over his open wound. Rafford clenched his teeth, stiffening as a sharp sting ripped through his wrists. "Rafford," Lightning put a hand to his forehead to check for temperature. "Are you- "

"You have to rescue Fang," Rafford almost choked, swallowing rapidly to provide enough spit for the chore of speech. "Asael doesn't know- Skelt wants to _use _him. He wants to…"

"Alright, burglars! Time you get a taste of- " Snow startled. "Lightning?" Behind him, Gadot's eyes widened when he saw Rafford.

"Whoa! Lightning, he's _old!" _Gadot's brow furrowed. "You're having an affair on Fang with _this _guy? Ughh. Fang's gonna be heartbroken."

Lightning would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so worried.

"How'd you find us?"

"The break in alarm went off when someone tried to open the door without the key." Snow explained. Lightning gave Vanille a look. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Fang's been kidnapped." Lightning stated shortly. Snow stiffened. "We could use your help. Either volunteer now or steer clear of our way."

"Who would kidnap Fang?"

"It's Skelt." Rafford choked, throat still dry for speech. Serah budged in behind Gadot and Snow, flustered a little when she passed Snow on her way to Rafford. She gave Lightning the cup and moved over close to Vanille, helping her search. Lightning offered Rafford the glass and held it for him, tilting it back at his lips. Rafford drank hungrily.

"Skelt?"

"He's the Sméagol you punched for Serah," Vanille answered shortly, inching closer to Serah possessively.

"That pervert?" Snow was outraged. "Who was watching you girls? He did something to Fang?"

"He wants to clone Fang's DNA." Rafford touched Lightning's hand desperately. "Everything we were going to do to change Fang was cosmetic. Removing his feminities, treating him with steroids, giving plastic surgery, it would have been all reversible, given time."

"Skelt's not planning to do that?"

Rafford shook his head gravely. "He wants to remove the feminine chromosome from Fang altogether. He's going to try to 'fix' him to being fully male, then copy the 'righted' sequence from Fang and inject Pulse soldiers with the genes to bring back the glory of the Yuns. There's an equally half-chance that Fang won't even survive the operation."

"Whoa," Gadot whispered to Snow. "I'm gonna call Rygdea, man. This sounds intense."

"That's not going to happen." Lightning gripped Rafford's shirt to stop her hand from shaking. "You know where their base of operations is, don't you?"

Rafford nodded.

"Take us to them." Lightning begged. "Please."

Rafford gripped her hand.

**XXX**

Fang felt heavy and weighted down. So very tired, she didn't even open her eyes for lack of energy, she felt so sluggish. Something warm was covering her and it made her hot. Fang tried to kick off the blanket, but her leg wouldn't life more than an inch before she found she couldn't move it any further. Fang tried to move her arms and faced similar results. She sighed sleepily and willed her eyes to open. Slowly, a crack of light shined through.

Fang had to close her eyes right off the bat for how bright it was an invasion into her pupils.

Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes enough to see, Fang's eyes gradually came into focus. She found herself staring up at a white ceiling with fluorescents shining brightly far above. _Fluorescents? _Fang blinked again, this time in confusion. They didn't have fluorescent lighting in the castle…

"Fang? Are you up?"

Fang turned her head, trying to focus and take in her surroundings. "Dad?" She couldn't see him. She tried to move, but again found herself locked into place, this time noticing the cold touch of steel to her wrists. She was in a medical lab, one she recognized. It was the same lab that her father had taken her to just a little less than two weeks ago. Before Fang could logically put two and two together, Asael stepped into view.

"I'm here, Fang." Asael took her hand under the blanket. "Are you with me? Do you know where you are?"

"Why are we at the lab, Dad?" Fang croaked, throat unusually dry. "I feel so heavy…"

"It's the sedative, Fang. Your last sedative's still wearing off."

"I was sedated?" Fang tried to move her hand again and found that cool metal blocking her as it pressed into her skin. "Dad, am I…" Fang glanced down at herself, at the blanket, and noticed for the first time that she was completely naked underneath it. Combined with the lab setting and the cool restraints binding her arms and legs, it started to click. "Dad?" When no answer came to the question in her voice, Fang's cool shook.

Asael crouched so she wasn't looking up at him, but eyelevel. "I know this isn't what you want, Fang."

"Then don't do it!" Fang started to panic.

"You can hate me for this. I would too, in your place."

"Dad, please!" Fang begged. "I don't want to hate you! You're my father! Don't do this."

"I have to protect you." Asael's voice was eerily steady, despite his increasing heartbreak. "I won't be around forever to do that. This is the only way I can keep both you and Lightning safe when I'm gone."

Fang's eyes watered. "Dad, please. I'm happy. I don't want to change. Claire and I are both capable of defending ourselves, this won't change that. Don't force me to undergo this." Asael lowered his eyes. Fang's vision was starting to blur. "Please don't do this, Dad."

"…I'm sorry, Fang." Lifting a hand to her cheek, Asael touched his child for the last time she'd willingly let him. "You really are beautiful… just like your mother." Fang choked on a sob in the back of her throat. Asael leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Fang's eyes burned hot.

"Asssael, we mustss measure tha boy." In his excitement, Skelt's sloppy lisp was increasingly terrible.

Asael closed his eyes.

"Preparationsss musts be taken. He iss to- "

"Shut up, Skelt!" Asael hissed, turning to glower at the little man, who shrunk back. "_I _will make all the necessary procedures myself. Get to your control gadgets and stay there. You will do your part and leave my daughter the fuck alone."

Fang suddenly squeezed back, hard. "Claire's going to come for me. Dad- "

"Nobody's gonna be killed, Fang. I've already ordered it. She'll be safe."

Fang was silent a moment, then. "…Dad," Fang's fingers curled around her father's. She was crying freely now, silent, but noticeably shaken and heartstruck. "Don't leave me when it happens."

"I won't, Fang." Asael promised, squeezing her fingers. "I'll never leave you when you want me here."

Fang sniffled and hid her face to cover the tears, with only her tormentor to take comfort from.


	53. Chapter 53

Lightning peered on ahead through the trees to the wide open clearing where the hidden bunker lay in wait, quiet, patrolled by four roaming guards in the immediate vicinity. She scanned the area, expertly picking out two others on the far side under the cover of trees. Lightning ducked back down under the brush and trekked back into the forest.

"How's it look?" Snow asked, voice hushed to keep from being overheard. He needn't have bothered. Short of screaming out their plans, they were relatively safe from sound travel.

"There's four on the door, and more hidden in the trees. At least two, but possibly an army." Lightning considered her fighters seriously. "They're armed." She waited a beat to let that register and sink in. "If anyone wants to leave-"

"We're not going anywhere." Cid interrupted gravely.

"Yeah, man," Gadot punched Cid in the arm amiably, missing the dark look he received for it. "Our brother's in there! No way we're gonna leave Fang to get all body-adjusted when looking like that!" Gadot caught Lightning's eyebrow. "Dude, come on! Fang's pretty hot. I thought so even before she claimed womanhood."

"Fang's physique has started to grow on me..." Rygdea agreed.

"See?" Gadot shouldered his support, tossing an arm around Rygdea. "Rygdea knows too, man! Fang's a hottie!"

Serah shook her head dismissively, wondering how she'd never noticed Gadot's pubescent maturity before. "So what's the plan, Claire?"

"They have guns," Lightning reiterated. "We can't stick together, we'd be too easy to target. We need some kind of distraction..." Lightning's eyes roved over the group and paused when they reached Vanille, considering.

"So we'll split," Snow nodded. "You said some of 'em are in the trees? Two of us should flank 'em."

Lightning agreed. "Cid and Rygdea, that one's yours. You're quieter than these two."

"Snow and I can charge whatever you want, Light! We'll boulder a way through for you!"

Lightning batted an eye, gaze returning to Vanille once more.

"Where can I help?"

Lightning turned to her sister, scanning Serah before flicking to Vanille and the weakened Rafford, leaning heavily on a tree. Lightning felt guilty about the necessity of bringing him, but there hadn't been time to nurse Rafford back to health. "I need you to take Rafford home, Serah." Serah opened her mouth to protest, but Lightning beat her to the punch. She put her hands on Serah's shoulders, eyes softening. "You're not a fighter. I don't want you to get hurt."

Serah's eyes watered. "I can help. I _want _to help."

Lightning nodded in Rafford's direction. "Rafford needs your help. He hasn't eaten anything beside that apple and bread you fetched him in two days. You can take care of him. And we still need to get in touch with Mom and Dad- I want you to go home, take care of Rafford, and keep trying to get through to them."

Serah swallowed. "Claire..."

"Please, Serah. One person I love is already at risk, and I'm putting four others in danger because of it. I can't let you get hurt too."

Serah's jaw trembled. She hugged Lightning tightly, squeezing her anxieties out on her sister. "I'm gonna kill you if you die out there." Serah mumbled, serious and frightened.

Lightning squeezed her back kindly and kissed Serah's forehead before pulling away. She gave her sister a brave smile, to which Serah lowered her eyes, doubt and worry burning through her with the aggravation that she couldn't be allowed to do more. Serah turned to Vanille defeated, shoulders slumped. "Van?"

Vanille was already on her way over, hugging Serah around the shoulders as they prepared to backtrack out.

"Vanille, wait." Lightning tilted her head towards Rafford. "Serah, take him. Vanille will follow in a minute." At Serah's half-horrified, half-astounded look, Lightning added. "She won't be in any danger. I promise."

Vanille leaned in and kissed her, doing her best to reassure Serah, who relented when Vanille touched her lips.

"Whoa! Dude, check it!" Gadot hit Snow to pay attention as Vanille soothed her girlfriend. "Your wannabe-girlfriend's into chicks, man!"

Snow gaped.

A heavy flush crept up Serah's cheeks as she pulled away. "Hey," Vanille's calming voice insisted, dragging Serah's self-conscious eyes back from the obnoxious boys. "I'll be right behind you, okay?"

Serah gulped, wrapping her arms around Vanille snugly, who held her tightly, whispering those reassuring nothings she wouldn't have the power to keep. Vanille brushed her cheek lightly and kissed the spot before helping both Serah and Rafford onto one of the horses they'd rode from the castle. Vanille gave her girl one last assuring look and slapped the beast's hind quarters to start it off.

"Vanille," Vanille turned at her name with Serah still staring back and gathered back to the group of them.

"What do you want me to do?" Vanille asked faithfully.

"You can call chocobos, right? I want you to call me a horde of chocobos. However many you can gather. We need a good distraction."

"You want me to… " Vanille bit her lip. Calling her chocobo friends would be deliberately putting the birds into danger. She had no doubt about what Lightning wanted her to order them to do, and it very well could be to their deaths on her command. Her ties with the fluffy animals were as strong as Lightning would feel about her own horse; the chocobos' trust in her would be shaken, even if she told them what she wished of them beforehand, of the danger involved. Chocobos didn't answer just any call, only those trusted and deemed worthy; she might very well sacrifice the sacred bond she held with them.

"Please, Vanille." Lightning begged, knowing the gravity of what she asked. Vanille could see the regret in her eyes at having to request at all. "It's for Fang." Vanille knew Lightning was right; to save her best friend, she would have to risk her friends and bond. It was just…difficult. She hated the thought of calling the chocobos and not being answered, or turning any of the beautiful beasts over to their probable graves. Guilt sat heavily in Vanille's belly. She paled, "Okay," Vanille agreed, trying not to feel queasy.

"Just… just a minute," Vanille turned, facing the opposite way of the forest, then glanced back at Lightning. "They'll be loud, but they'll be here quick." Lightning nodded, noting to hug and comfort Vanille for this later.

Vanille crossed to the chocobos she and Rygdea had ridden here; she spoke to the animal softly in her own tongue before starting to _kweh _in a manner that didn't echo as remotely human. Lightning was struck by the noise; she would have thought Vanille a full blooded chocobo, had she not been standing just there to see it happen. The chocobo listened for a moment, then bound off into the woods _kweh_ing at a high pitch.

"Alright, Light." Gadot summoned her attention right back, "So you want me and Snow, the Bash Brothers to bust the door in?" Gadot nudged his friend. Snow didn't react, still staring off into the trees.

"Something like that," Lightning confirmed, "But wait so it's during the chocobo assault. I imagine the door is guarded with the highest technology, so we're going to have to get the hand scan or retina check or voiceover from the guard to get in. You two are the biggest here and visually the most intimidating. I need you to use that to find the way in. Snow, you should be the one to do the talking." Lightning looked to him for confirmation, but he didn't even appear to have heard her. "Snow," Lightning repeated, snapping her fingers in front of his face to break the trance.

Snow blinked, eyes turning back to her with slow recognition and confusion. "Sorry," Snow apologized, shaking his head. "What?"

Lightning huffed once. "Attack the front with the chocobos; intimidate the guard to find a way in. Cid and Rygdea are bringing up the rear. I'll take the Guards attention at the front. We'll meet at the door once they're all taken out. If we're swarmed by too many of them, just find a way through that door, signal for me, and fall back. Nobody's dying out here on my command."

"But-"

Lightning waved Cid off before the protests could start. "When the chocobos thin, fall back. That's an order. This'll all have to be quick; I don't know how they'll deal with the chocobos, but it stands a great possibility that they'll shoot them. If our cover breaks too thin, fall back and I will snake in alone- rescuing Fang is more important than anything else, even setting the charges. Be ready to listen for my commands on your earbuds. We'll play it by ear, but you know what to do if the birds thin too much. Does everyone know what they're doing?"

Rygdea shouldered his high-power laser gun confidently while Cid took out his staff. "We've got your back, Light." Lightning turned back to Snow, who'd lost all of his usual enthusiasm and merely nodded once. Lightning winced, even as Gadot nudged him again. Snow's melancholy going into the face of battle was enough to get him killed; she chanced one look Vanille's way to see the chocobos hadn't arrived yet before she cocked her head to the bigger man, signaling him.

Snow took the hint and stepped aside with her, not without his eyes falling on Vanille first momentarily. "Snow," Lightning dragged his attention back. "I'm sorry you found out this way," Lightning started, startling Snow with the genuine tone of apology. "It was only recent. She would've told you otherwise."

Snow lowered his head, giant paw rubbing at the back of his neck. "Light. You don't have to… soften for me." he winced.

"Don't dwell on it, Snow." Lightning advised. "Serah's a _young _teenager and you're her friend. That hasn't changed, and I'm pretty sure she'd be damned upset to hear that her gentleman first crush was killed in a rescue for _my _girlfriend because he couldn't stop being distracted by her relationship status." Snow bit his tongue, averting his eyes. Lightning's opinion on his interest had been made clear, of course. It was a sister's job to protect the younger from lustful older men, but he could barely help how he felt about her. Snow was happy to be her friend, but the shock of seeing her kiss Vanille like that, when she'd so clearly crushed on him… "She still cares about you, Snow. Looks up to you. I know she'd want to keep you as a friend, if you really care about her like that."

"I _do_, Light." Snow insisted, exhaling nervously. "I just- _ugh_." Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't let it distract me while out there, I promise."

Lightning still had her doubts. Snow needed more of a boost. "She still thinks you're cute, you know."

Snow's eyes lit up like firecrackers. "Really?"

"_Not _that you're to act on it," Lightning warned, "But yeah. She does."

Snow rubbed at his neck, something reflective of admonished, disappointment present, but shadowed with a dab of hope. "First cute crush, you said?" Lightning resisted the accompanying eyeroll. Snow half smiled, a little sheepish, still sad. "You'll… uhm, you'll let me be her friend still?"

"If Serah wants that, I will allow it, yeah. But _first _thing I'd do upon our return is apologize to her. She's probably scared of you, drunkenly coming on to her like that."

Snow's features twisted, half-guilty, half-fearful. "You heard about that?"

Lightning shook her head. "Be her friend, Snow. She'd appreciate one right now, if you gave the genuine effort."

Snow sighed, still affected, but Lightning could trust he wouldn't run headlong into a bullet now. "Thanks, Light. Just… thanks."

_Kweh, Kwehh, kwweeh, kweeeh, kweeeeeehhh!_

Lightning glanced back, finding an army of different types and color of chocobos arriving through the trees to Vanille's call. "Looks like we're ready." Snow observed.

Lightning steeled herself, "Come on, Snow. It's time to save Fang."

**XXX**

Asael hadn't winced when looking at her this time, but rather emanated a wave of sadness when he cut her out of her clothes. He'd paused at the sight of a bra, eyes flicking to Fang regretfully, and let her keep her underclothes for the moment, sparing Fang's dignity as long as he could. Fang still had tears in her eyes, despite her best effort to spare them both the additional heartbreak. She couldn't stop thinking of Lightning. _I don't want it to be hard for her to adjust to my body. _Fang steeled her jaw against more tears. _I like the way we fit, perfectly with each other. What if… what if I don't mesh with her as a man?_

Fang loved how aroused they could get together. She trusted that Lightning would stay with her; Lightning had more than proved she loved her enough that way, with all the adjustments she'd made thus far, but Fang didn't know how she'd be able to cope with a full-body change. Sexuality was internal, and Lightning was no bi. She found her fellow girls attractive. What if… What if she _couldn't _find Fang attractive? With every time they went to bed being an unpleasant, difficult experience for her, one she couldn't get excited about… Fang didn't want that for her. Their love shouldn't be a chore. Would she even be okay to look at her? Or would she always see what her father had done to her, being incapable of handling the change inflicted, and otherwise lose all passion in their relationship?

Fang's chest hurt, though Asael still drew on her lower stomach, markering in the lines she'd be cut upon. She felt a thumb then, brushing away a tear that leaked from the side of her eyes. Fang's vision focused on her father, who stood over her sorrowful. He lifted the marker and hesitated, almost asking for her permission. "Tell me about her, Fang." Asael requested softly, "Tell me about Lightning."

"She's incredible, Dad," Fang's eyes blurred again as the cold tip of the marker touched her cheek, "She's everything I never dreamed of; smart and beautiful, capable and…" Fang's throat dried up with the thought of those pretty eyes looking at her so fondly. "…and _mine_." More tears dripped down from Fang's eyes, blemishing the still-wet marker line with a stain of her tears. Fang closed her eyes to escape it. "I love her. I love her so much, I'd die for her in a heartbeat."

"You won't have to." Asael promised, lifting the marker from her face. Fang felt him fingering her bra. Her stomach pitched. She shut her eyes tighter against it.

A low rumble started padding the earth. Asael paused, brow furrowing enough to glance back and up at the ceiling from their basement location underground the bunker. Even Fang opened her eyes; the ceiling revealed nothing, but the rumble grew louder. They both stared for a long moment in coming as the stampede only slightly trembled the earth. Fang's heart jumped to her throat. _She's here!_

Asael seemed to have the same realization. He turned back to Fang, putting a hand on Fang's forehead. "I'm sorry, Fang."

Fang's bra snipped at the cut of a blade.

**XXX**

"Gadot!" Lightning's head shot up at the cry where Gadot, rounding the corner of the bunker with Snow, held his shoulder as Snow went to whaling on the guy. He winced, pulling something from the wound and looked at it in his palm.

"Shit!" Lightning shot away from where Rygdea and Cid expertly hacked the metal doorway. She came upon Gadot in a rush, hand lifting to probe the wound on his shoulder. Except there wasn't one. Rather, three little pinpricks marked a tiny triangle of holes in his shirt. Lightning glanced down to see a tri-needled dart in his hand.

She looked up to Gadot warily, tightening her hand on his shoulder to keep him upright. "Gadot?"

"They're using darts," Gadot observed, rolling the little carrier in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Lightning lifted her other hand to his forehead doubtfully.

Gadot rolled his shoulders, dropping the dart. "I feel fine."

"Agh!" Cid cried out from behind them, prompting Snow to leap at his attacker. Stopping to reach back, he yanked the dart from his shoulder.

"Love!" Rygdea sprung at him in alarm as Cid's eyes rolled up. He caught him before he fell and lowered him to the ground carefully, casting a frantic look back at Lightning, who gave Gadot's injury a sidelong glance.

Gadot shrugged. "Maybe it's the steroids?"

"Get him outta here," Lightning ordered about Cid, starting back to the metal door. Around them, chocobos _warkk_ed in a frenzy, running in all directions, which provided excellent cover for their operations at the door. "Rygdea!"

"Okay, okay!" Rygdea hurried back, punching commands into his pocketbook hacker. He cast a worried gaze at Cid as Gadot shouldered the big man and started back to the trees with him.

"He'll be okay," Lightning assured. She felt for him, but they were in the midst of battle here. Any pause could end them similarly; they had no time for doubt. Fang was inside.

Lightning waited impatiently, aiming her gunblade for an approaching soldier's leg in the meantime, who screamed when her shot hit true. Lightning doubted he'd even seen her, hidden in the cover of three dozen frantic chocobos.

The red light above the door bleeped then, turning green. The door began processing their entry. Lightning could barely stand the wait. "Set the charges," she ordered Rygdea, "Top to bottom. Do as best you can without Cid. Radio if you find Fang on the upper layers; I'm starting at the bottom."

**XXX**

Fang couldn't look at him, not bare like this, representing everything he found inadequate in her. With Claire, she'd felt good naked, valued and loved. Desired, even, to the point of feeling wanted and… maybe even pretty.

She felt none of that here. Rather, Asael's old disgust of her resonated through Fang. He'd politely averted his eyes after marking up her chest, but it'd been the most invasive thing Fang had ever felt done to her. She wished she'd asked for Skelts at that point, even now. Everything about her, so… exposed to this man, who didn't even feel like her father anymore, so much as her kidnapper.

Fang swallowed, eyes closed. She didn't want to see him preparing the needle to inject her, to numb her to everything. Had she really wanted this not so long ago? She pictured Claire, ignoring the notion that her love might be shot and bleeding out there, that she may not even want her after this had been completed, but instead focused on that face. Her gorgeous, stunning, irreplaceable face that softened so fondly when her eyes turned on Fang… _will I ever see that again?_

Asael pressured the needle, squirting a slip of sedative out the top. Turning back to his daughter on the table, he hardened himself. _It's to save her, _it hurt to look upon his girl, so withdrawn in her restraints. _I'm saving her life. _Stepping up to the table, Asael lowered the needle to a vein in her neck. Fang winced as he pushed the sharp needle into her skin.

Asael's hand touched her forehead one last feeble time. "I love you, my girl. Remember that."

Fang's features scrunched, fingers tightening into her palm as she stiffened for it.

_Bnsh! _"Get the fuck away from her!" Asael looked up in just enough time to see the gunblade leveled at him. A second later, glass splintered, spilling the un-punched, full sedative in a small puddle at Fang's neck. The second shot struck his hand in an explosion of pain that had him reeling before good sense brought him to his knees, ducking under the solid steel.

Fang's eyes shot open. She angled them towards the shout, catching the girl in her sleeveless, off-blush undershirt, red cape flowing behind her, Lightning came to her. "_Claire."_

Lightning's face, a mask of fury, softened at the sight of Fang. She lifted a hand to Fang's hairline, blanketing Fang in warmth at the slightest touch. "I'm here," Lightning assured, stroking down her cheek.

Asael hissed in pain, ripping off his sleeve to staunch the bloodflow from the back of his palm. "Lightning!"

On the other side of the table, Lightning's features darkened once more. Reaching back, Lightning freed her cape in one swoop, splaying the rich cloth over Fang's flawless body. She kissed Fang atop the brow, smoothing her hair back from her pretty features. "I'll be right back, Fang."

"_Claire_," Fang reached for her, but the restraints held her down. She grimaced, straining.

Lightning already chopped through the sensitive wiring of the great reconstruction machine, sending sparks everywhere, followed by a heartfelt "Nooooo!" from the control loft.

When Lightning rounded the operation table, it was to receive a bone-crushing kick to the knee. Her leg completely gave out with a harsh crunch of agony. Lightning yelped, falling to the ground, quickly roved over by a frenzied Asael who grabbed her arms with both of his, blatantly uncaring about the soaked gun-wound to his hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Claire!" Fang strained, unable to even see. The bindings cut into her skin with her pressure, but she kept straining to no avail. Lightning's breathless gasps only frustrated her further. "Claire!" Fang shouted, so agonizingly useless in her bindings. "Don't hurt her, Dad!"

"Too bad," Lightning growled, rage returned a tenthsome. _This is how Fang is bound. _The thought fueled her bloodlust. "I've been dying to hurt you." With all her strength, Lightning rammed her good knee up between his legs. Asael stiffened, face whitening in what would've been a comical manner in any other situation. To his credit, he didn't collapse on her. Lightning pushed his loosened grip off her, shoving him away.

She struggled to her knees, but the excruciating blaze of pain in so doing was so severe, Lightning fell with a blinding flash of white across her vision, unconsciousness threatening. Forgetting that plan, Lightning leveled the gunblade at him weakly, but determined, poking the sharp thing at his throat. "You'll pay for it. For all you've done to Fang."

She swiped at him, but even in ball-crushing anguish, Asael had the sense to roll back from it, honed reflexes over lifelong years of training taking over in his pain. Lightning could barely move her leg, ruthless agony threatening to undo her. "I'll _kill _you!" She snarled, dragging the busted thing along after, she stabbed at Asael's chest.

"Claire, no!" Fang strained, frantic, unable to even see. The hard edge of the metal cut gashes to her wrists.

Asael caught the blade in his injured hand and gripped it, metal slicing into his hand. He wrenched it towards him, dragging blade and Lightning a foot and a half to him where his good hand wrapped fingers around her throat. He loomed over her, pushing her to the ground under him again. Lightning choked on one last breathy inhale, trapped this time as he pinned her legs with his weight. "You don't understand," Asael's eyes were wild with fear; Lightning could see no room for reason in them. "It's a father's job to protect. I won't always be here. I have to protect Fang. Fang and you both." Lightning's eyes started to cloud. "You'll understand someday."

"Dad!" Fang cried, unable to see the conflict, but privy to all she could hear—which included someone choking. Since Asael was able to speak… "You'll kill her! You promised! You promised you wouldn't hurt her! _Dad!"_ her trapezohedron braces held her. Fang wept. "_Please!"_

Lightning punched him, but her blows barely affected Asael, even the ones to the head. Her arm trembled against his grasp, vision blackening around the edges. Her eyes flicked to his hand, where he held her blade firmly against his palm as blood seeped from the cut. If she could just turn the edge of the blade…!

Driven with Fang's desperate screams, Lightning entered a place of absolute numbness where she could think crystal clear. It was as if the world paused to her for a heartbeat, where she could see Fang thrashing on the table, Asael looming over her with those determined, senseless eyes boring into her, hands at her throat. It was in that moment that Lightning came to the absolute certainty that this was her moment, that she was going to die here today. And it was true, too, as the current world left her, that last little glimpse of her life before passing.

Her parents came first, they who'd always loved her. Lightning wondered if she'd get to miss them where she went, if souls did exist. Would her new friends miss her? Would Vanille marry Serah in time? Half a thought passed her about how mad Serah would be, when Lightning'd promised she'd come back from this. _I hope Fang won't be lonely._

_Fang. _She'd lost the two most important people in her life that day. Would Fang be taken in by her parents? Probably not, the stubborn thing. She'd probably avoid ever returning to the castle. Girl would run off, likely; it was foolish to think she'd stay. _Fang will be alone._

Asael screamed suddenly as an unexpected surge of strength from the nearly-still girl twisted the blade in his hand and sliced through the base of his three rightmost fingers. He reeled back, holding his wrist, and Lightning gagged with the rush of air that came in too much too fast. Colors blinked before her eyes, threatening to undo her, but Lightning would not be won. Not while Fang sat still captive. Reaching up for the table's edge, Lightning hoisted herself up with her arms, which she leaned against heavily with all her weight on one leg. Lightning leveled her gunblade to Asael as the weapon flipped modes. Asael cradled the stump of his hand and looked down her barrel blankly. Only then did Lightning become aware of Fang's voice.

"Claire," Fang whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't ask Lightning to spare him, not after he'd almost killed her. Fang half wanted him dead as well, but he was her father. No matter how demented, he'd loved her all her life, just how he knew to. Even now, he'd only gone after her half in desperation. But he'd almost killed her. _Claire, _love of her life. She _wouldn't _have gone on to live without her. Fang stuck frozen, unable to speak, to move, to decide anything she wanted. It was in Lightning's hands now.

Lightning looked to her then, splayed under her cape on the bed, eyes never showing such fear in her life. It _hurt _Lightning to see her there and solidified all will to shoot Asael down for his responsibility in this.

But…

There was a pleading in Fang's eyes, something she couldn't verbalize. Lightning understood it instantly and it grated on her heart.

It was her choice, with him right there to kill. It would be so easy to permanently remove his desperation from her life, to _free _Fang of this madman once and for all!

…to always be looked upon as the one who'd killed her father when she couldn't speak for it.

Lightning turned back to him, gun flicking to blade, where she staggered forth a step and held it just under his chin, tip stabbing into flesh. Her eyes read murder.

"Your life with Fang is over. Leave Pradda," she ordered, tongue so venomous it hurt. She twisting the blade to turn at a back stairway, "And _never _turn back."

Asael turned from her to gaze upon his daughter one last time. Lightning half suspected him to jump at her again, but after meeting the teary eyes of her bound daughter once, Asael dropped his head and backed up a few feet before he started pulling up. Half-unsteady on his own feet as well, he looked to Lightning one last time, the step-daughter he'd never know. "Take care of her." Asael heaved, broken breath shaking as he turned. Lightning kept the weapon pointed at him as Asael limped out, barely able to support himself. Only when he'd disappeared around the stairs did Lightning allow herself to relax.

She sagged against the steel, fatigue and pain taking her in a rush at the escape of her adrenaline. They were both quiet for a moment, gathering the time to breathe.

When Fang finally turned her head from the spot Asael'd occupied, it was to find a creepy old man over her, syringe dripping and ready. "_Claire!" _Fang yelped, reflex making her struggle. The little poisonous tube descended as Lightning whirled.

**_"No!" _**Lightning jumped, broken kneecap splintering off the propel as she jumped over Fang just as the syringe plunged, greedy fingers already pushing the stopper—

Which plunged into Lightning's bare shoulder instead of Fang's intended arm, unknown concoction slipping into her.

Skelts gasped, little eyes popping. "_Noo! _What hass you done? Youss taken the— " Lightning punched him. One good wallop to the jaw and he was out. She shuddered on Fang, muscles rolling in twitches.

"Claire!"

Lightning cringed, doing her best to stop the spasms, which occurred at random, spiraling out from her back. She reached up by Fang's head, where the letterpad sat on the table. "Do you know the code to this?"

Fang's heart stuck in her throat. She could see Lightning twitching, the spasms that rippled out from her shoulder. Lightning needed help, fast. "It's love," Fang told her, wanting nothing but to run with her.

"Ironic," Lightning grinned wryly, something that proved an effort with the strain in her face. She was sweating now, with the tics starting in her jaw. "Just what I wanted to tell you, if…"

"Shut up, Claire," Fang silenced as she shakily keyed in the nodes. "That's not going to happen."

Lightning grimaced more than smiled. "And I had planned to carry you out, all wrapped in my cape…" Lightning coughed, a choke taking her. Her hand trembled over the tiny E violently. They only had one shot. "Fang…" Lightning's eyes squeezed shut. Fang panicked. She plunged her finger blindly, having equal chance to hit it, now that her eyes had blurred as well.

The unbreakable steel slid back with a click. Fang grabbed her and hoisted her up, where Lightning curled to that warm body, blood feeling so very cold. She whimpered, cradled there as Fang hurriedly stood, slinging the cape over her shoulder. "Fang… " Lightning repeated, jostled as Fang ran. She shivered as various muscles, all over her body now, twitched horribly. "Don't… run alone."

"I'm not," Fang's heart quickened, ready to burst. "I'm running with you."

Lightning curled to her and shuddered, ice so very cold. Or were those veins? She couldn't tell.

Fang sped faster yet.


	54. Chapter 54

Fang tore out of the lab like her ass was on fire, where she ran headlong for a good minute until she hit upon bustling crowd of chocobos outside. She blinked, doubting herself momentarily at the flood of birds present, wondering if she may have died in the bunker after all.

"Fang!" Snow approached like a thundering Behemoth through the chocobos, who scattered at the big man's nearing like little chickens from the fox. "Fang! We thought you were— " Snow pulled up short, coughing in the back of his throat to clear it as he quickly averted his eyes. "Uhh, you got Lightning there? We should— "

"She needs help!" Fang urged, surging past him to a cluster of birds. "I need to get her to the castle. Is Rafford still there?" Fang pulled up to a chocobo and urged it from the herd, seeming at a momentary loss as the cape slipped.

Snow came up behind her, modestly looking away as he offered up his jacket and held out his arms for Lightning. "Here," Snow offered, giving Fang something to cover up with besides the cape. Reluctant to let go of her, Fang handed over Lightning and picked up the fallen cape, which she now draped around her waist for a little coverage. Taking Snow's offered trenchcoat, she fit that on as well and swam in it, the material dragging to the ground under her feet. Fang hopped on the chocobo, pulling the trench closed around her and held out her arms for Lightning, whom Snow offered up. "Did Rygdea come out with you?"

Fang shook her head.

As if in answer to his question, a terrific _roar _shook the ground then, breaking the air like a cacophonous thunderbolt. Fire and heat lit up the sky as the top layer of the base exploded with a burst of molten metal. The chocobos went crazy, including Fang's, who only just managed to stay atop his bird when Snow threw himself at the animal and gripped him about the middle, arms so wide they could nearly wrap around the whole bird as the quake shook them, followed by three other consecutive explosions that rocked even Snow's strength of hold and balance.

When the earth had stopped rumbling enough to gain footing, Snow released the panicked animal, who almost bucked them right off again. Fang frantically clung to Lightning and settled the beast, then looked to Snow almost angry in her fear for letting the beast go too soon.

Snow's expression changed her attitude right off, though. Snow gaped as the billowing pillar of dark smoke rising, mouth agape in horror. "Rygdea…" Fang's throat caught, where she, too, gazed back at the steaming pit. A deep heaviness settled in her gut.

"Come'on, you louts. No time for stargazing; Lightning looks like she'll stop breathing any minute! And I _still _haven't managed to wake Ciddy. Hurry up!"

Fang and Snow both startled at his voice, turning to find Rygdea only a little ways in the trees behind them, waving them back furiously. "Let's _go_," Rygdea urged, "Gadot's starting to act funny. Bloke took four darts. Really can't be good for you."

"Rygdea!" Snow gasped, tromping over to the man, whom he took up in his arms and squeezed. Rygdea squeaked. Fang looked to Snow once, clutching Lightning, and took off.

"You'll be okay, Claire." Fang whispered, hugging her tight against the jounce of the chocobo's step. "Please be okay."

**XXX**

Fang gripped her limp fingers, eyes wide and staring for the tiniest of changes. When she'd brought Lightning home, Rafford had taken the both of them to Fang's room and laid Lightning down. Vanille had assisted Fang, who's right wrist had inflamed dangerously with a torn ligament from her struggles. Contusions speckled over both wrists and ankles, but Fang proved to be a poor, stubborn patient Vanille had to half slap into releasing Lightning go to work. Serah cringingly helped Rafford, much queasier about her job, which included setting Lightning's knee back for healthy growth, an effort that almost had her puking, and the slightly easier, but no less disturbing chore of icing her sister's neck, where bruises had blossomed like daisies on a sunny day.

Serah had left first, meekly, unable to stomach her sister's condition much longer. Vanille finished the stinted wrap around Fang's wrist around the same time Lightning's parents had arrived. She excused herself politely to go chase after Serah. Fang reluctantly had separated then to let Lightning's parents help Rafford, but Raina had gone straight to her and hugged Fang, near tears as she quietly thanked and blessed Fang for bringing Lightning back. When Fang tried to apologize for Lightning's injuries in coming after her, Raina quieted her and held her all the tighter. Cyrus passed off that they'd hear the story later and stood beside Lightning, hand lifting to her forehead with the delicacy of a flower. Fang could see the pain in his eyes, clear as day, coupling with her guilt when Raina took in Lightning's injuries.

_I let him get away, _Fang thought, guilt-stricken. She took stock of Lightning's injuries, heavy stomach only tightening. Skelts was dead, but Asael went on and lived only because Lightning had seen the horror in her eyes at the prospect of killing him. She'd spared the heart of their torment in order to spare Fang more. Fang was aghast at the tortures Lightning had endured for her. If only she could spare her pain, steal away her inflictions somehow, Fang would do it in a heartbeat. She felt useless all over again, only able to hold her hand while Raina tried and failed to keep it together surveying Lightning. Cyrus had gone to his wife then and held her while she cried.

Fang felt like she was intruding, but when she rose to leave them with Lightning, Cyrus waved her down, nodding sideways to his daughter, with the indication to stay. Fang settled back, adjusting the ice packs on Lightning's neck and knee, then soothed up her arm, trying to keep her warm.

Fang wished she'd wake up or at least respond in some way, but Lightning remained still but for a flick behind closed eyes.

Fang touched her cheek gently, fond fingers grazing under her chin.

"Fang," Fang glanced over to see Raina drying her eyes with Cyrus waving her over with a hand. Abet reluctant to leave Lightning, Fang followed nonetheless to just outside the door, which Cyrus closed softly before putting a gentle hand on Fang's shoulder. "Tell me what happened." Cyrus urged.

Fang had. It was remarkably easier to relay what'd happened on her dad's side, but became increasingly more difficult when she started telling of Lightning and the fight she'd only heard. Cyrus took it in evenly, composure remarkable, something Fang wasn't able to sustain as she told of the turn in battle, and how Lightning had jumped over her to take the needle strike.

She was in Cyrus' arms by the end, securely enveloped in a warm embrace like that of which Fang hadn't been treated to growing up. "You brought her back," Cyrus whispered, the smallest tremor in his voice. "My baby girl," Cyrus squeezed her between strong arms. "Brought her home."

It'd blurred a little from there, between the captain of house guard reporting in the others, Rygdea, Cid, Gadot and Snow, along with those guards who'd been stationed at the base to attack them, Cyrus, Raina, and Rafford had left to help the many injured. Cyrus told Fang to stay with Lightning, and she wouldn't have left either way.

Which now left her alone with her girl, fingers twined and interlocked, desperately leaning over with her fingers on Lightning's cheek. "Claire," Fang whispered, full voice too shaky,

Which now left her alone with her girl, fingers twined and interlocked, desperately leaning over with her fingers on Lightning's cheek. "Claire," Fang whispered, full voice too shaky, "You gotta wake up. We… we're home now. Dad and the lab are gone now, the rescue worked. You just… you gotta come back now. Please." Lightning didn't respond. Fang rested her forehead against her girl's, wet droplet gently rolling down her cheek. "I need you."

Lightning remained still. Fang didn't even know if she were simply unconscious or comatose, Rafford hadn't told her. She could just hold Lightning and hope.

"Fang?"

Fang blinked awake at the voice and took a moment to realize she was still with Lightning. She pulled back from the resting girl to check over her shoulder, where the younger Farron stood meekly at the door. "Serah,"

"How's she doing?" Serah asked, crossing into the room at Fang's bed.

Fang turned back to Lightning, where a red mark had appeared where her head had been resting on her girl. She wondered if she had one as well. "The same, I think. I fell asleep."

Serah sat in the chair Rafford had brought when testing Lightning with his Cocoon tools and machinery. "I'm glad some of us can get some. You needed it." Looking to Serah, Fang saw the deep red rims with bruised bags around her eyes, welts that must've come from rubbing at the too much.

"I tried," Serah answered the unspoken question. "I had nightmares… I used to crawl in bed with Claire when I got them."

Fang lowered her head guilty, hand quivering in Lightning's. "I'm sorry, Serah. I didn't want this. I didn't mean for her to come after me and— "

"Shhh, Fang," Serah's brow furrowed, looking to Lightning, hesitating to touch her. "No one blames you for what happened. Claire would slap you for trying to take it."

"I just…" Fang swallowed, "If she… "

"She'll come out of it," Serah said resolutely, gingerly touching Lightning's hand, then softer. "She promised me…"

They sat in quiet silence for a long while, just watching, sitting, praying for a miracle maybe. Serah's brow furrowed at one point, glancing down at her hand. "Claire?" Lightning thumbed a small circle at the back of her hand. Fang perked, leaning over to see, question joining Serah's.

"Is she— " Lightning groaned, cutting off the question with a rush of excitement from the both of them.

"Fang," Lightning moaned, voice cracked though a dry throat. "I deserve a kiss for that." Yanking Serah's hand, Lightning lifted from the bed only enough to pull her down, where she kissed the squeaking girl once passionately on the lips. Her strength failed quickly though, where Lightning released her grip and fell back against the pillows.

Serah looked up at Fang in helpless mortification. "Why is it always _me_?"

Fang motioned her quickly. Serah wiped at her mouth and sped around the bed where Fang flipped over Lightning to the side the girl'd just been.

Lightning turned her head, pained, scrunched eyes attempting to loosen a bit. She held out a hand, reaching for her. "Fang?"

Fang took the hand firmly, where Lightning relaxed at her touch. "I'm here,"

Lightning blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes, which fell first and foremost on Fang. The effort looked painful, but she managed a small smile. "Fanng."

"Claire!" Serah yelped, throwing herself across Lightning for a quick, choking hug that knocked astray all her ice packs. "You're such an overdramatic jerk! No one appreciated that!"

"Ufff," Lightning wheezed. Serah pulled back before an alarmed Fang could assist her to.

"Such a jerk." Serah crossed her arms stubbornly and glared.

Lightning rubbed her chest soothingly, getting back her air. "I came back, didn't I?"

Fang was tender, taking Lightning's wrist gently. "How do you feel, Claire?

"Like a Behemoth just fell on me," Serah stuck her tongue out childishly. Lightning rubbed a spot under her neck. "And… hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Lightning corrected, wincing as she flex her leg.

Fang started to stand, "I can go make— "

"No," Lightning shook her head, tugging Fang's hand back. "Not like that." Lightning's brow crinkled in strain, breath coming harder. "Fangg…"

"What, Claire?" Fang asked concernedly, worry spiking. "What is it?"

Her eyes squeezed shut, Lightning grimaced. "I'm _really _wet."

Fang's eyes popped. Serah froze. Lightning reached up and grabbed the lapels of Fang's jacket in a bunch, yanking her down with a surprising burst of strength.

"Oh God," Serah groaned, turning away, "For the love of Eden, Claire!" she buried her face in her hands to block out the kissing. "Is something wrong with her, Fang?"

"Mnm," Lightning practically ravished her with those lips, leaving no time to respond to the question. Had Serah asked a question? Lightning's fingers were on her then, with the cape barely unwrapped. Lightning moaned as her leg jostled, pulling Fang to the bed.

"Serah, watch the door," Lightning mumbled, words blurring into her next kiss. Nothing else seemed important next to this. She only knew to have Fang. Immediately. Her body ached for it, that heat between her legs so intense.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Serah bemoaned, then turned in attempt to turn them off. "You kissed me, you know! That wasn't Fang waking up!"

Lightning guided Fang's wrist. "Touch me."

"_Claire,"_

"Ahh!" Serah squawked, "Not listening! I'm not listening! I'm— " Serah froze upon turning to the door. "Mom! Dad!" she glanced back at the two, where Fang was rubbing low on her stomach, Lightning having pulled her into bed beside her. Completely oblivious. Serah gulped. "Uhh… Claire's up!"

"Fang!" Cyrus barked, startling the Yun right off the edge of the bed. Lightning mewled, reaching for her. Scrambling on the floor, Fang was suddenly glad for the dwarfing trenchcoat, careful to keep the bottom end closed.

"S- sir," Fang stuttered, terrified.

Raina hit Cyrus' chest on the backswing of her gasp. "Claire!" Rushing over, Fang backed up so Raina could see her daughter with Cyrus following after, who gave her a last look before turning to Lightning. The cape loosely strung around Fang's waist fell. Serah, the only apparent one to see it, smacked herself as Fang kicked the garment back. Rafford grinned, shaking his head from the door.

"Mom," Lightning whimpered, caught in her embrace. "I'm so hot."

Raina touched her forehead gently, features creasing in concern. "You feel feverish." Serah snorted. "Rafford!"

Everyone bustled about then, situated around Lightning while Rafford pulled out some advanced Cocoon techs and doctored Lightning. Lightning struggled against her craving, enjoying the warm affections of her family and friends as Vanille popped in shortly after, discreetly taking Serah's hand. Through a series of questions, Lightning eventually gave in to retell everything that'd happened, much to Serah's distress, who remained more sensitive to her sister's plight and graphic depiction. When Rafford started reading off the known diagnosis, she left again with Vanille, not wanting the specifics of how Lightning's knee had split three ways into shards that'd cracked and tore into the muscle ligaments of her leg. She missed the fever diagnosis and Rafford's curiosity about a sample he'd drawn of Lightning's blood.

Rafford said he'd know more when he could get results back on some bloodwork. Until then, he had no answers for what Lightning had been injected with.

Lightning lasted awhile, but it was getting to the point that her sidelong glances at Fang lasted so long, Fang was sure they'd smell the lust on her. In fact, she wondered how they hadn't already, her scent was so strong. If this went on much longer, Lightning might... _might what? _Fang didn't know, but it was frightening to think about, if Lightning jumped him in front of Cyrus...

"Alright," Rafford concluded, "She needs bedrest. Someone needs to stay here as well, watch her, monitor any needs, and keep her hydrated."

"I'll do it," Cyrus volunteered. Raina smacked him in the stomach.

"Faang." Lightning bemoaned, "I want Fang."

"I'm still here, Claire." Fang assured, gripping her hand.

Cyrus sighed.

"Claire," Raina bent to kiss her brow, "Get some rest, sweetie. Your father and I are only a shout away."

"Yeah," Cyrus looked to Fang specifically as Lightning insistently tugged her to settle on the bed beside her. "Only a shout."

Fang gulped.

Raina tugged Cyrus arm as Rafford began to clean up his medical accoutrements. "Come, honey." Cyrus sighed, but followed on after faithfully.

As soon as they'd disappeared around the bend, Lightning grabbed Fang and wrenched her over hungrily.

"Wait!" Rafford took Fang's shoulder and kept her from falling entirely to Light. Lightning's expression borderlined murderous. Rafford ignored her, turning instead to the moment-conscious one. "Fang; Lightning's suffered a libido spike."

"So what?" Lightning wrenched Fang over anyway, who yipped in surprise and awkwardly, only just avoided crashing into her leg with hers. Lightning ripped open the front of her jacket and started kissing her collar feverishly.

Fang winced, eyes lifting to Rafford, who'd politely looked away. "What?"

"She's not feverish," Rafford explained, "Her sex drive has just taken an unexplained hike. It may have something to do with what she's been injected with."

"She doesn't really want this?" Fang silently gasped as Lightning lowered under her, sliding between Fang on all fours, something hot and wet enclosed her breast.

"It's not that. She's only become extremely sensitive to her desires; she could control herself if she wanted to— " Lightning moaned under Fang, "I merely wish to caution you," Rafford explained, "There may've been other effects of the injection. I don't know how long side effects will last either— but you need to be careful if you proceed. Lightning's leg needs to rest, any jarring or movement to it could cause the bone to shift again. It could cripple the limb for life."

"_What_?" Fang's eyes, which had been fluttering, popped in alarm. Lightning suckled her. "Fuck! Rafforrrd."

"Sorry, Fang," Rafford apologized, picking up the rest of his stuff, "Take it easy. She'll heal just fine as long as the limb's not stressed." Rafford took off without a backwards glance. "Be careful, Fang."

Fang whimpered. "Claire," Lightning didn't respond but to bite. "Noo," Fang whined, at a loss. But Lightning's limb was at stake her. With her arm, Fang gently pressured her down. Lightning tried to surge back for her, but Fang kept her down resolutely. Lightning squirmed. "Claire, please," Fang begged, low on willpower to stop her girl.

Tiny beads of sweat rolled back into her hair. Lightning gazed up at Fang, wounded. "Fang," she whimpered, "I really want you."

"I really want you too," Fang smiled softly, braced on her arms over Lightning. "As I think is evident. Fang brushed a stray lock from her face. "But I can't let you get hurt anymore. Not on behalf of me again. I won't."

Lightning breathed heavily a few times, lusty eyes darting down Fang's body, then struggling back up again. "Why isn't there a part of you that's not turning me on?"

Fang smiled kindly. "Rafford says your libido's through the roof. A side effect, maybe, of the injection."

"Okay," Lightning closed her eyes, fighting to relax. "Okay. Maybe it'll help if you get off me."

"Oh, right," Fang shifted carefully to the side, utterly cautious not to disturb Lightning's fragile leg. She slid to her good side and curled as close as she could to keep a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Better?"

Lightning's eyes peered open where she looked over at Fang and yearned. "Not really, but I'll stab you with my broken knee if you suggest leaving me."

"I'm not going to leave you," Fang assured, fingers curling over her shoulder. She rested her cheek there. "How do you feel, Claire?"

"Other than a mind-numbing urge to fuck you off the bed?" Lightning blinked, eyes turning up to the ceiling. "My knee hurts."

Fang lowered her eyes. "Dad smashed it pretty bad… Claire— "

"Don't apologize," Lightning interrupted, casting another glance her way. She inhaled deeply and returned to ceiling watch. "Asael was sick with his obsession of strengthening you, but he's your father… I know he meant the world to you." Lightning played with the comforter idly, wishing she could provide the solace. "I'll help you through it, Fang. I'm here for you."

Fang's fingers slid against hers, probing Lightning to look her way again. Fang cupped her cheek with one gentle hand. "You're my world, Claire. I can heal… if it's you."

-Fin-


	55. Epilogue

**XXX**

**A Month Later**

"So, 'Ford," Fang prompted, clutching Lightning's hand on the operating table beside her, "What'd we find out?"

Across the room, Raina rubbed up Cyrus arm soothingly, looking to Rafford imploringly.

Rafford rubbed his neck idly. "I'll let the specialist explain; Nora?"

"Thank you, 'Ford," Nora nodded, then turned to the two on the patient's bench. "Now Lightning, before we get to consequences of the injection, I just want to reassure you straight up front. There have been no growth abnormalities of apparent cognitive dysfunction with your child because of this." Lightning, along with five other warm-blooded bodies turned cold. "Your baby appears to be growing just fine, healthy in fact."

"Baby?" Fang uttered.

"Now Cyrus…" Raina tried to calm, hand lifting to her husband's chest.

"Well, I _was _injected with an unknown compound…"

Cyrus gave her a doubtful look. "Are you telling me an _injection _did this, Claire?"

"Seems like it."

"That you haven't had sex with Fang?"

"Never."

Cyrus looked to Fang expectantly.

Fang quivered under the stare. Lightning shot her an equally demanding look, which Fang wavered between before landing on Cyrus. "…I'm sorry!"

Lightning smacked herself.

Cyrus gave him a penetrating stare. "So you slept with my daughter after the injection, did you? Catch her in one of her heat flashes when she was vulnerable?"

"I— " Fang stuttered, trembling. "Andbeforethat, _I'm so sorry!"_

"Our bond of trust!" Cyrus gaped. "My little girl! Violated!"

Fang teetered, ill.

"Fang," Lightning grabbed to steady her. "He's kidding."

"So…sorry…"

Lightning glanced back at Cyrus. "Dad?"

"He's kidding," Raina confirmed, "Serah won't be happy to learn we're pushing up the marriage date with all those wedding plans undone."

Cyrus sighed, hung up. "Did you have to take after Raina in everything, Claire?"

Lightning's eyes popped. "_Mom_?"

"A baby…" Fang mumbled, wide eyes full of awe as she looked upon Lightning. "Bearer of my children…"

"Fang— " her weight slid, but Lightning caught her easily, pulling Fang into her lap. _Father of my children. _Lightning thought, gazing at her.

And it all was right.

**XXX**

Steaming metal crunched under platinum-plated boots as the armament-clad robed official stepped onto the ruin that'd been a confidential laboratory secluded away in the forest . He looked from smoldering steel to shattered glass and charred instruments, a fortune that'd been collapsed. The inner layers would be completely inaccessible now; it'd be impossible to salvage any profit from the pit, not without drawing attention for use of the technologies.

The lieutenant clucked. This festering dunheap had reached its unhappy end at a most inconvenient stage. He reached across his suited tie to unhook the gray wingspan from the suit of his leather-protected shoulders. "Lieutenant Rosch reporting in. Project Construct failure, Commander. Yun Chief Asael and Skeltson Reeves suspected dead."

The mini-communications microphone built in to the steels buzzed back with his superior. "Are the samples salvageable?"

"Negative, Commander. The facility's suffered irreparable damages.."

"Bury it. Project Construct never existed."


End file.
